Y si el final feliz¿No se cumpliese?
by Dess Cullen
Summary: Si no se hubiese cumplido, la historia se hubiese congelado tal y como la dejamos al principio de Luna Nueva. Justo después de que Edward, dejase a Bella en el bosque. Bella se desliga de todo lo sobrenatural y comienza una nueva vida en Nueva York. Hasta que un día, años después...Ellos vuelven.
1. Chapter 1

_Y si el final feliz, no se cumpliese_

Si no se hubiese cumplido, pues la historia se habría congelado tal como la dejamos al principio de Luna Nueva. Justo después de que Edward dejara a Bella en el bosque.

Ella no habría ido a Italia, no conocería a los Vulturis, no habría atado lazos con Jacob, no se casaría, Renesme no habría nacido…

La historia, sería completamente distinta… Y esta, es una versión de cómo pudo ser…

 _ **Bella PV**_

Edward se fue después del accidente ocurrido en mi fiesta de 18 cumpleaños. Sin darme opción a réplicas y sin apenas explicaciones.

Simplemente un:

 _\- Bella, no te quiero. No eres buena para mí. Te prometo, que será como si nunca hubiese existido. –_

Me dio un beso en la frente, y se fué.

Para poder leer mentes, y llevar haciéndolo tantas décadas, llegados a este punto, creo que no le ha servido de nada.

 _¿De verdad creía que la mente de un humano, puede filtrar de tal forma un recuerdo?_

A lo mejor uno de algo insignificante, seguramente sí. Pero algo tan fortísimo, como los sentimientos que me hizo descubrir y despertar por él… Imposible de olvidar. Jamás.

Sí que me quedé en el bosque durante varias horas, y aunque me desoriente un poco, acabé llegando por mis propios pies a casa. Mi padre estaba empezando a inquietarse, pero lo tranquilicé contándole que Edward y yo habíamos discutido y que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

Por supuesto, él no le dio mayor importancia; preparé la cena como todas las noches y comimos en silencio.

Él sabía que estaba más afectada de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, pero siendo fiel a su carácter, no pronuncio una palabra al respecto.

El tiempo fue pasando, pero yo no organicé ninguna escenita. Me lo guarde todo para mí, e intente que el resto del mundo no llegara a darse cuenta de lo tan afectada que estaba.

Él se fue, y para no quererme… se lo llevó todo de mí con él. Dejándome inerte, sin ilusión, y en un estado de apatía total.

Los primeros meses fueron agónicos, sintiendo un dolor fortísimo en mi pecho. Una sensación de vacío, de daño, de desesperación, que todos juntos hacían que hubiera veces que casi rogara por morir y ese sufrimiento cesara de una vez.

Pero no, no morí. Ni siquiera puse mi vida en peligro a propósito. Seguí siendo igual que era… Bueno, mi aura se cargó de una tristeza que no me abandonaba nunca. Pero mi esencia física, era la misma; tal vez algo más delgada, y las ojeras algo más marcadas, pero no hubo ningún cambio excesivamente obvio.

No dormía bien, no descansaba, comía poco, hablaba aún menos de lo habitual y siempre tenía ese trasfondo de tristeza reflejado en mi rostro.

No salía con mis amigas del instituto, no me apuntaba a actividades; no hacía nada. Tenía el cuerpo tan cansado del sufrimiento que padecía mi alma, que no era capaz de realizar nada que no fuera lo estrictamente necesario.

Me dedicaba a ir a clase, intentar integrarme de nuevo en mi grupo del instituto, hacer como buenamente podía mis tareas, y sobretodo… Que el tiempo pasara, rezando que el reloj curara de alguna forma mi herida.

Mi amistad con los chicos de la Push, fue a peor. Llegando a quedar en un punto muerto.

Ya que de la noche a la mañana, dejamos de vernos. Bueno, ellos fueron los que renunciaron a dejarse ver. Subí alguna vez con mi padre, cuando hacían alguna barbacoa después de venir de pescar, pero nuestra relación, incluso con Jake, se vio reducida a la nada.

Algo había pasado con ellos. Ya casi no se relacionaban con la gente del pueblo, y apenas se los veía por ahí. Las últimas veces que había ido a la reserva, ni siquiera habían venido a saludarme; solo los más jovencitos, eran los que seguían pululando por allí.

Y con la incertidumbre de saber que les había ocurrido para volverse tan insociables, me quedé.

Al principio, todos me preguntaban por los Cullen, pero yo les respondía a todos lo mismo:

 _\- A Carlisle le han ofrecido un puesto en otro estado, y no puede esperar a que el curso acabe. Así que Edward y yo hemos decidido dejarlo aquí. -_

La verdad que la gente lo entendió y no le dio más vueltas, por lo menos a mi cara, claro. Era lógico que yo no fuera con ellos, y también era muy comprensible que con nuestra edad, no quisiéramos llevar una relación en la distancia.

Hubo varios comentarios al respecto, pero nada excesivamente hiriente, y el tema se vio relegado al olvido en pocas semanas, ya que el baile de fin de curso, la graduación y demás ajetreo del último año llenaban las mentes de mis compañeros.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta llegó el apurón de los últimos exámenes, y sacando fuerzas y motivación casi no sé de donde, me centré de lleno en ellos.

En un par de meses, me encontraba graduándome con unas notas bastante buenas, abriéndome así las puertas a varias universiades.

Y cuando me visualicé a mí misma con mi birrete, mi túnica y mi diploma de graduación en la mano, no pude evitar pensar en " _él"_ (así lo nombraba para mí misma, prohibiéndome el simple hecho de decir su nombre). Aunque para pensar en _"él"_ no necesitaba de acontecimientos especiales, ya que lo hacía unas mil veces cada día. Pero aquel día, fue distinto. Ese día, sí era especial; porque lo había visualizado mil veces celebrándolo a su lado; como supuse que iba a ser.

Pero, como de costumbre, saqué fuerzas y agallas, y me trague mi tristeza. Mi padre estaba hinchado de orgullo y mis compañeros pletóricos. Así que me dispuse a disfrutar de mi día.

Cuando comencé a rellenar las solicitudes, mi padre llegó con una más que grata sorpresa.

 _\- Bella… He estado ahorrando desde que naciste para que, cuando llegara este día, no te vieses obligada a escoger una universidad mediocre por falta de recursos. Así que, aquí tienes. Usa este dinero como mejor veas –_

Ante mis ojos, mi padre me extendió un cheque con una jugosa cantidad de dinero. Eso me permitiría ir a, casi, cualquier universidad.

Ahora, con posibles, mis opciones cambiaban considerablemente. Así que ahora con dinero, reconsideré mis opciones y volví a mirar las facultades donde había sido admitida.

Entre todas, destacó una:

 _Universidad de Nueva York_

Era distinta a la que tenía en mente, ya que esta no contaba con el típico campus, con sus fraternidades y demás. Si no que era más, a mi parecer, adulta e independiente.

Situada en pleno corazón de Manhattan, sin fraternidades, ni chiquilladas. Casi parecía más una academia que una universidad más que valorada y reputada.

Incluso ayudaban dándote facilidades para vivir alquilada en uno de sus pisos en la zona de residencia académica que la propia universidad tenía dentro de sus instalaciones.

Eso facilitaba mucho a la hora de echar cuentas, ya que era una facultad cara, pero abarataba costes en vivienda.

Después de mucho pensar, sopesar e informarme, acabé decidiéndome por ir.

He de reconocer, que empezar nueva, sola, con 19 años en plena ciudad de Nueva York, en el centro de Manhattan, me asustaba. Pero… _¿quién dijo miedo?_

A parte, me pareció buena salida para intentar dejar de pensar en " _él"_ ; en Edward... En los Cullen.

A mi padre le pareció una idea estupenda, pese a todo pronóstico que yo barruntaba sobre que pondría pegas de irme a tal ciudad, yo sola, tan lejos.

Pero él era mucho más observador de lo que yo imaginaba; ya que no solo acepto de buen agrado mi decisión, sino que me animó, dejando ese aspecto de él claro con una frase:

 _\- Me parece fantástico, en serio, Bella. Eres responsable, muy adulta y coherente. Te irá bien. Además… Cambiar completamente de aires, de lugar… Te hará mucho bien. Aquí, hay demasiados recuerdos que te remueven las entrañas constantemente –_

No se refería a otros recuerdos, más que a "él" _._

Pasé parte del verano allí, aprovechando a hacer actividades con mi padre. Lo ayudé a pintar la casa, a organizar el garaje, y fuimos varias veces de pesca. Sabía que era mi última etapa de niña con mi padre; la próxima vez que nos viéramos, yo habría cambiado y él me vería como una adulta.

Otra parte del verano la pase con mi madre y su marido. También aproveché a hacer cosas con ella, ya que algo me decía, que tardaríamos mucho tiempo en volver a vernos. Comprobé que todo le estaba yendo estupendamente y que, por fin, se comportaba como una adulta responsable.

Y cuando quise darme cuenta, llego el día de emprender mi viaje a mi nueva vida. A una donde los vampiros, los amores de adolescencia y los cuentos de princesas y monstruos no tenían cabida.

Subí un par de veces a la Push, con intención de despedirme de Jake, pero no fui capaz a verlo. Aunque lo sentía cerca, como si me observara, pero por alguna extraña razón, no pudiese acercarse.

El día antes de mi marcha le deje a Billy una carta para él, despidiéndome.

Y con una última mirada a mi casa, y a la ventana por donde " _él"_ se colaba todas las noches de aquellos maravillosos meses juntos, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla, y mi padre puso rumbo a Seattle para que cogiese mi avión con destino Nueva York.

Una mirada al _antes_ y otra al _después_.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Cuando estaba esperando en secretaría para recoger toda la documentación necesaria para comenzar las clases, aun no me creía que en el último momento hubiese cambiado todos mis planes y que me encontrase recogiendo mi matricula en esa universidad.

Tuve la grandísima suerte de tener piso propio, ya que las chicas que lo tenían reservado lo rechazaron en el último momento porque decidieron vivir fuera de las instalaciones.

Era un apartamento muy coqueto de dos habitaciones, un baño grande y salón cocina. Tenía pocos muebles; los justos para vivir.

Pero lo que más agradecí era que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie.

Aunque había sido un cambio drástico, los recuerdos no se borraban solo por cambiar de ciudad o distrito postal. Me encontraba mejor, era verdad, pero aun había noches en las que las pesadillas me hacían despertarme sobresaltada, con la tan conocida opresión en el pecho. Pero supuse que la intranquilidad que me embargaba esos días, era debida a los nervios de comenzar el nuevo curso, y sobre todo, por estar en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Las noches ya no eran tranquilas y silenciosas como en Forks, que lo único que escuchabas eran los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Meses después, llegue a la determinación de que los recuerdos de Edward, jamás saldrían de mí. Eran una parte en mi libro. El libro que cada uno escribe con sus recuerdos y vivencias; y cada acción, es un capítulo que se van agregando a ese libro llamado vida.

Así que opté por no seguir luchando, sino que poco a poco, fui aprendiendo a convivir con ellos.

A no bloquear los sentimientos si algo me despertaba algún recuerdo o pensamiento. Y una vez asumido eso, todo fue mucho más fácil. Pero ese cambio fue algo que tuve que trabajar y perfeccionar con el paso del tiempo; de mucho tiempo.

El primer año de clases, fui a lo mío. A penas me relacioné con nadie; únicamente y en contadas ocasiones con una chica que compartía conmigo varias asignaturas, Laurie, que estudiaba mi misma carrera, pero de otra rama.

Conseguí un trabajo de tres horas por las tardes en una de las salas de la biblioteca de la universidad. Eso me daría algo de dinero extra del cual tiraría para el día a día, y así solo usar la subvención paterna para lo meramente imprescindible.

Aunque había cursos muy interesantes, preferí no apuntarme a ninguno. Tenía los otros dos años para estudiar y llenarme de cursos extras; pero la mente no me lo pedía y sabía que no podría con todo.

Los fines de semana daba paseos por los alrededores, memorizando donde estaban los comercios que pudieran interesarme.

Visité el Museo Metropolitano, que he de reconocer que nada más comenzar la visita, entendí porque era el segundo museo, justo por detrás del Louvre, más visitado del mundo.

Y también fui en un par de ocasiones al museo de cera Madame Tussauds; que casi me dio un poco de miedo, ya que las figuras, parecían estar vivas.

 _Tan quietos como figuras de cera… Solo que más fríos._

El comentario me hizo sonreír; fue uno de los primeros pensamientos "agradables" que tuve respecto a los Cullen.

El verano llegaba y no me apetecía mucho pasarme dos meses en Forks. La herida de mi pecho había comenzado a cicatrizar, y sabía que el pasar tanto tiempo allí, haría que la susodicha, volviese a abrirse y eso, era lo que menos me apetecía.

Por lo que me apunté a un curso de verano, que me ocuparía prácticamente la totalidad de las vacaciones estivales, y ya que en todo el año no me había apuntado a nada extra, me pareció buen momento para recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido.

 _Un curso de inicio a la escritura._

Me pareció interesántisimo y muy provechoso, ya que cualquiera que estudie letras y quiera ser un maestro en escritores, debe tener nociones de lo que va a corregir.

En él, coincidí con la misma chica, Laurie.

Las semanas que duró el curso, comenzamos una leve amistad. Sabía que ella estaba deseosa de acercarse más a mí, pero era cauta y muy observadora, ya que algo le decía, correctamente, que yo no quería amigas.

Pero he de admitir que había algo en ella, que me llamaba. No era otra cosa que el parecido a _"ella"_ a Alice. (Otro nombre que no permitía mentar) Ya que _"ella"_ me había hecho casi tanto daño como su hermano.

 **Holaaaaa!**

 **De antemano, GRACIAS por la aceptación de mi nueva historia.**

 **Este fue mi primer fic, el cual publiqué hace unos cinco años en otra página. Aunque era completamente distinto.**

 **Hace tiempo, revisando en una carpeta de fic's... lo encontré y lo leí de nuevo.**

 **Entonces... se me ocurrió que teniendo de base el mismo título lo replantearía de otra forma.**

 **Realmente, es un fic nuevo, porque nada tiene que ver con el otro... Solo el título!**

 **Bueno, después de esta aclaración... Me despido hasta el próximo capi.**

 **INTENTARÉ SUBIR DOS CAPIS A LA SEMANA.**

 **Mil besos chicas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

 **Por lo que me habéis dicho algunas,**

 **el fic, os está pareciendo un poco lento.**

 **Tranquilas, esto es para meteros en situación.**

 **Para que capteis la soledad, la nostalgia y la rabia** **que va creciendo en Bella.**

 **Leer con calma, ok? En seguida empezará a ir más rápido.**

Aún quedaban varios días para comenzar el nuevo año académico y por la facultad, pululábamos los que nos habíamos quedado a hacer los cursos más largos, o los que simplemente no tenían recursos para regresar a casa.

Una tarde cualquiera, volví a encontrarme con Laurie, la cual estaba apoyada en un arbol, mirando a la nada, aburrida.

Así que me acerqué a ella.

\- ¿Puedo? - Le hice un ademán con la mano para sentarme a su lado.

\- ¡Claro, por supuesto! - Se incorpó un poco y sonrió, mirando como me sentaba.

\- Tu tampoco te has ido a casa, ¿eh? - Aunque era obvio, con algo debía romper el hielo.

\- No. He echo el curso, como ya sabes – inclinó la cabeza – y para el poco tiempo que quedaba... pues no era plan de hacerles a mis padres gastar un dineral en mi viaje. - Explicó. - Bueno... tu tampoco te has ido... Supongo que por mis mismos motivos, ¿no?

\- Si. Aunque la verdad que no me apetecía mucho volver... - Me quedé pensativa, con la mirada un tanto perdida.

\- Bueno... - Se mordió el labio – Yo no quería ser tan directa – Rió – Pero a parte de el motivo de antes... A mí tampoco me apetecía mucho regresar. Necesito marcar un poco de distancia con mis padres. - Suspiró – Soy la pequeña de dos hermanos, y me tienen un tanto sobre protegida, y aquí me las he valido sola por primera vez, y me ha encantado – alzó las manos, muy expresiva – Necesito que ellos se habituen a que ya empiezo a ser adulta e independiente.

Seguimos charlando durante un rato más; su conversación me era muy agradable; hablaba, pero no caía en la pesadez. Además su tono de voz, dulce y musical, me era cómodo y placentero.

Por supuesto que me era agradable hablar con esa chica, era tan parecida a... _"ella"_

Desde ese momento, y con el transcurso de las semanas, nos volvimos muy amigas. Ella le daba animación y actividad a mi vida, y yo a cambio, le otorgaba un poco de calma y reflexión a la suya.

Aunque habíamos intimado, no teníamos la típica amistad absorbente, que acaba siendo agobiante y hasta tediosa. Si no que cada una seguía con sus cosas, con su vida, su rutina, simplemente que nos hacíamos hueco para tomarnos un café aunque fuera de 15 minutos todos los días para relajarnos y charlar de nuestra rutina.

Laurie también vivía en la facultad, así que lo hablamos, y después de cotejar manías y normas, decidimos compartir piso.

Ella me daba la mitad del alquiler a mí, y yo con eso, podía dejar el trabajo de la biblioteca, ya que compensaba, y así tenía más tiempo para estudiar.

Y juntas decidimos nuestra primera actividad extracurricular: Lengua extranjera, Español.

El siguiente curso, mi herida ya no dolía igual.

Había comenzado a coexistir con el recuerdo de Edward, ya que realmente no tenía otra opción. Por mucho que intentara evitar pensar en _"él"_ los recuerdos venían a mi mente sin poder controlarlo. Era algo inconsciente.

Lo hechaba tantísimo de menos, que todo, me recordaba a él. Incluso estando a 3000 km de distancia, en otro estado, y sin recuerdos reales y actuales... Cualquier nimiedad, hacía que mi mente hiciese conexión.

Aunque de mano me alegré de disfrutar de la soledad en el apartamento estudiantil, ahora, un año después, he de reconocer que no fue buena idea. La soledad, no hacía más que consumirme. Ya que me hacía la tarea de bloquear mis pensamientos, mucho más ardua.

Yo, que siempre había disfrutado de la soledad, ahora, me resultaba pesada. Algun día, como cualquier persona, agradecía el silencio y la paz; pero ahora ya no podía considerarlo mi forma de vida.

 _"Él"_ se había llevado incluso eso. Edward me había convertido en una persona más... normal.

Por eso, estaba más encantada de lo que demostraba, de que Laurie se mudara conmigo.

Parece que al haber estrechado lazos entre nosotras, nos había hecho ser, o mostrar, más sociables con el resto de compañeros, por lo que en poco tiempo, comenzamos a relacionarnos con más gente.

No al nivel entre Laurie y yo, pero era agradable que más personas te saludaran, o al entrar a la cafetería siempre hubiese alguien que te invitara a sentarte a su mesa, hacer quedadas para ir a la biblioteca, o tomar algo después de interminables horas de estudio.

Esto era el espíritu universitario.

 _\- Quiero que vivas experiencias humanas, Bella. Que las aproveches y las disfrutes. –_

Varias veces, _su_ frase vino a mi mente. " _Él"_ tenía razón. Debía vivir estas experiencias y no perdérmelas por el "capricho" de convertirme en una vampira ávida de sangre.

Pero… en incontables ocasiones, demasiadas, y aun muchos años después, seguí preguntándome cómo sería mi vida si al final Edward hubiese cedido a transformarme.

Y con una pena que me partía el corazón, siempre tuve la certeza que ese era realmente mi destino; que todo, tanto nuestra vida de pareja, familiar y como vampira, hubiesen resultado tan fáciles como el respirar.

En pocos meses, ya nos invitaban a ambas a salidas nocturnas. Allí no había fraternidades, así que no había ese estilo de fiestas, pero la universidad estaba en pleno corazón de Manhattan, así que lo que menos nos faltaban eran sitios para salir un viernes o sábado por la noche.

\- Bella... ese chico, con el compartimos clase de español – Lau alzó la cabeza señalándomelo al fondo del bar donde estábamos tomando algo un viernes noche – Steve, creo que se llama. No deja de mirarte. - Sonrió pícara.

\- Bueno... pues que siga mirándome. La vista es libre – Contesté desdeñosa.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No puede ser que no te guste ningún chico... A mi me gustan mil distintos al día, ¡jaja! - Rió de su propia broma. Yo la miré meneando la cabeza simpática.

\- No es que no me gusten... es... complicado – Me mordí el labio. Sabía que antes o después, el tema "chicos" saldría.

\- Has dejado a alguien en Forks, ¿verdad? - Me preguntó ya sin atisvo de broma.

\- He dejado el recuerdo de alguien allí – Le contesté.

\- Pues creo que su recuerdo, te ha seguido hasta Nueva York – Inclinó la cabeza y me miró con ternura.

Laurie tenía una delicadeza digna de mención. Sabía que algo me había pasado con un chico en mi pueblo, y entendió que no quería comentar nada al respecto, así que no insistió más. Acto que agradecí sobre manera.

Laurie quería ser profesora de literatura, por eso teníamos muchas asignaturas en común, ya que mi profesión elegida, era intentar entrar en una editorial, y poder estar rodeada de libros y que mi opinión llegase a contar, tanto, como para que de ella se decida si un libro se publica o no.

Ambas fuimos apuntándonos a cursos y charlas a lo largo de los dos semestres, y así el tiempo pasó rápido. Rapidísimo.

Los meses fueron pasando... Uno tras otro sin pausa, a un ritmo veloz, ajetreado.

Mis recuerdos seguían ahí, pero tenía mi tiempo tan ocupado y entretenido, que los Cullen y mi época en Forks, con ellos, ya no ocupaban toda mi capacidad de memoria.

 _\- A esto se refería Edward cuando me decía que los humanos "filtrábamos" los recuerdos. Él nunca dijo nada de olvidar… Ahora lo entendía. Pero él no llego nunca a comprender lo que es el amor sincero y verdadero… El amor que yo sentía y sentiré por él, hasta el fin de mis días._

Mi vida en la universidad era genial. Incluso Lau y yo nos teníamos lamentado calculando el poco tiempo que nos quedaba allí.

Estábamos totalmente integradas tanto en la universidad, con compañeros y profesores, como en la ciudad… Bueno, en los alrededores, ya que realmente no nos alejábamos excesivamente de la facultad.

Mi cambio de carácter en cuestión de un año, había sido espectacular. Ahora hablaba mucho más, ya no iba con la cabeza agachada a todos lados, tenía tema de conversación con la gente… Era sociable.

Incluso mi cambio físico, también era considerable: Seguía vistiendo cómoda, pero ya no llevaba jerséis sosos, e iba de cualquier manera. Miraba un poco más mi estilismo para estar más "mona".

Hasta me corté la melena, dejándomela por los hombros. Un estilo "Bob", pero más largo.

Estaba genial... Genial y distinta.

Y he de reconocer que me sentía más a gusto conmigo misma. Sobre todo, porque cuando me miraba en el espejo, cada día, el reflejo de la antigua Bella, iba cambiando.

Hacía de todo por mantener mis recuerdos y anhelos bloqueados. Algunas cosas con más ánimo, otras más obligada. Tenía claro, que debía cambiar.

En el tercer año, Laurie me llevó con ella y su familia a pasar las navidades; todo un detalle por su parte.

Su familia era encantadora, y me acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Convirtiéndose esa, en la primera de varias visitas a su casa, la cual me acogió como una hija más.

Fueron unos días especiales para mí ya que era la primera vez que una amiga, me invitaba a su casa, abriéndome las puertas de su familia.

 _No... no era la primera vez. Pero si la primera, normal._

Yo le devolví el gesto, invitándola a Forks el siguiente verano.

Mi padre estaba exultante de alegría al ver que había hecho una amiga de tal calibre, como para invitarla a su casa.

\- Estoy muy contento al ver tu cambio. Estas… aparte de preciosa, mucho más, no sé… comunicativa. Me gusta el efecto que esa chica ha tenido en ti. Se parece mucho a… - Mi padre calló abruptamente, mirándome con cuidado.

\- Si, se parece muchísimo a Alice Cullen, lo sé. – Sonreí – Creo que por eso nos hemos hecho amigas tan rápido. Por su carácter jovial y enérgico. – Mi padre respiró aliviado al oírme nombrar ese apellido tan despreocupadamente.

Pasamos unas semanas de verano sensacionales. Le enseñé un montón de sitios preciosos y Lau quedó maravillada.

Unas vacaciones tranquilas, nos vinieron genial a ambas.

Algún día, sobre todo los primeros, me desperté sobresaltada con sueños; aunque era algo que ya esperaba. Ya que nada más atravesar la puerta de mi habitación, la vista se me fue sola hacía _"_ _su"_ ventana.

Y de eso trataban mis sueños…

" _Él"_ entrando por la ventana y acercándose a mí cama. Me acariciaba la cara dulcemente, poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho para sentir mi corazón latir.

Y cuando yo alzaba la mía para tocarlo a él… unas veces se esfumaba como humo, y otras se separaba de mí, negando con la cabeza…

 _Tremendo_

Al despertar, me levantaba con el pecho dolorido, pero la sensación no era ni parecida a aquellos primeros meses cuando me dejó. Aquello eran pesadillas; esto eran sueños agobiantes.

Las primeras mañanas, alguna lágrima traicionera se me escapó, como era de esperar. Pero un día, mire a aquella ventana y lo tuve claro:

 _\- Bella… Él no volverá a entrar por esa ventana jamás. Hazte de una santa vez a la idea._

Desde aquel día, los sueños desaparecieron. No hay poder más grande que el del convencimiento propio.

Paseando por el pueblo un día, tuve la "gran suerte" de encontrarme de casualidad, aunque algo me decía que no fue algo tan casual como pareció a simple vista, con Jacob.

\- ¡Guau Bella menudo cambio! – Me aduló nada más verme. – Estás sensacional – Se acercó a mí y nos dimos un cariñoso abrazo. – Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo – Me susurró al oído mientras me estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

\- Yo a ti también – Le devolví, sincera, el abrazo y el comentario – Ha pasado mucho tiempo

\- Sí… mucho. – repitió de forma triste.

\- Te dejé una carta… - Me interrumpió.

\- Sí, mi padre me la dio. Y nada más leerla baje a tu casa, y justo cuando llegué, el coche patrulla daba la esquina de la calle – Su mirada se quedó perdida en un punto del horizonte. – Te despedí con la mano… - sonrió – Sé que no me viste, pero me hizo sentirme un poco mejor. – Le devolví la sonrisa, nostálgica y en cierta manera, sorprendida.

Le presenté a Laurie, que estaba mirándonos sonriente a mi lado.

Nos vimos un par de veces más, de la misma forma un tanto "casual".

Y esta vez, si nos despedimos de forma civilizada, sin cartas de por medio. Y aunque este Jake sí que se parecía al que recordaba, algo había cambiado en él. Algo había pasado por aquella época que se salía de mi comprensión.

Nos invitó a una barbacoa en la Push antes de que nos fuésemos de regreso a Nueva York.

Fue una tarde divertida. Los chicos no paraban de hacernos bromas, sacándonos las carcajadas y en algunas ocasiones hasta los colores.

\- Jake... ¿no decías que querías ver mundo... ?A lo mejor Nueva York sería buen destino – Le picaban los chicos. - Aunque bueno, a lo mejor no te sale rentable el viaje, porque para no salir de casa de Bella... - picaban, coloreandome la cara por completo, y haciendo a Jake correr tras ellos para darles un capón. Laurie se tronchaba de risa.

\- Bella... no te enfades... - Me decía Embry – Es que siempre fue tan obvio que Jake estaba coladito por tí... - Su sonrisa y sus ojos, aunque pícaros, transmitían una gran sinceridad.

Pero yo no sentía por Jacob nada parecido. Le tenía un gran aprecio, pero como amigo, nada más. Había que reconocer que los años le habían tratado magníficamente bien, a ver... tenía ojos en la cara, pero aunque su atractivo era más que obvio, no me atraía en ese aspecto.

Laurie estuvo durante varios días haciéndome bromas sobre si Jake y yo… bueno, en fin…

\- No. No es _"él"_ – Asintió con la cabeza y se calló; así le confirmé que sí había un _"él"_ , pero no era Jake.

Nuestras vacaciones acabaron y era hora de volver a Nueva York. Nos habíamos apuntado a un curso de pocas horas, unos días antes de comenzar las clases; así que las obligaciones nos llamaban.

Y ahora quedaba el último año, la especialización. Y yo, lo tenía clarísimo: Seguiría por la rama de letras y filología inglesa, con especialización en español.

Laurie siguió por su rama de letras, también con idiomas para su ilusión de ser profesora.

Ese año, fue lo más de lo más. Ya éramos veteranas y nos las sabíamos todas. Además teníamos controlado el barrio:

Dónde ir, cuándo, cómo, por dónde pasar y por dónde no… Espectáculos, pub, museos, tiendas… Esa ciudad me maravillaba.

\- ¿Sabes Lau? Esta ciudad me encanta… Y creo que me va a encantar aún más cuando salgamos a su mundo real. Creo que aún no ha dado todo lo que nos tiene guardado para nosotras.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo. – Sonrió – Además, seremos como las protagonistas de "Sexo en Nueva York"… Aunque solo somos dos, ¡jaja! – Rió.

Ese año fue muy duro a nivel académico. Mucho que estudiar, en poco tiempo. Pero siempre sacábamos ratitos libres para distraernos y hacer otras cosas que no fuesen tener la cabeza metida entre libros y letras.

Al inicio del segundo trimestre, llegó un alumno nuevo a clase de español: Jonh.

Cuando se presentó y el profesor lo mandó sentar, le indicó el asiento contiguo al mío, ya que era el único libre.

Esta situación me hizo tener un deja vu: Era la misma situación que entre Edward y yo, pero a la inversa. También hubo algo que me llamó la atención: Esa, fue la primera vez que pensé en _él_ , por su nombre.

En seguida nos hicimos muy amigos. Jonh tenía algo que me llamaba. Estaba complacida con su compañía, además era muy simpático. Siempre estaba haciendo payasadas, sacándome la sonrisa con gran facilidad. Con Laurie también hizo migas en seguida, convirtiéndose en nuestro seguidor.

\- Ese chico te gusta... - Canturreaba Lau, bastante a menudo, haciéndome negar y bufar, de forma divertida.

\- Laurie... No hay nada entre Jonh y yo – Le respondía siempre.

\- Porque tú no le das acceso a que intente nada. Pero tal y como te mira... ummm – ronroneaba de forma tontorrona – Él no te ve como una simple amiga. En cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad, verás como intenta algo más – Yo siempre le restaba importancia a sus palabras, pero no pasaban desapercibidas en mí.

Ya que yo misma me había fijado en cómo él me miraba; y siendo sinceros, a mí también me atraía. Por vez primera desde Edward, otro chico... Otro hombre, me inspiraba sentimientos agradables y cálidos.

Pero decir que estaba asustada, era quedárse muy corto. Por eso no le daba ni la más mínima opción a que intentara nada.

Tal y como auguró Laurie, unas pocas semanas después, Jonh, aprovechando una tarde como otra cualquiera, estando tirados en los jardines de la facultad y que nos habíamos quedado solos, se lanzó y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme: Contrariada, aterrada, ilusionada, emocionada. Pero sobre todo, había un sentimiento que destacaba por encima de todos:

 _Traición._

Sentía que estaba traicionándolo a _él_.

 _Bella... Edward no volverá jamás. Han pasado casi cuatro años y no has sabido nada de él. De ninguno de ellos. Deja de seguir albergando falsas esperanzas de algo que no sucedera jamás, de una vez._

Mi subconsciente me habló bien clarito. Y por primera vez, tuve lucidez y mi mente se abrió viendo la realidad de la situación, así que Jonh, que me miraba a los ojos esperando por mi reacción, notó el cambio en mí. Me captó receptiva y se acercó despacito a mí, y yo imité su gesto.

Nos besamos con gran dulzura; dándonos tiernos picos en los labios, los cuales fueron pasando a más carnosos, a más profundos, desenlazando en un beso intenso; muy intenso.

A partir de aquel día, nos hicimos pareja oficial.

Nos cogiámos de la mano, nos abrazábamos, nos besábamos en público como cualquier pareja normal. Sin miedos a nada. Sin pudores de nada. Él estaba encantado por haber echo público nuestro noviazgo. No había nada que esconder.

Eramos la típica pareja que empieza... Todo muy normal.

Todo era tan distinto a con Edward...

El curso fue transcurriendo aún más veloz ahora que Jonh estaba en mí vida.

Él, de vez en cuando, hablaba de futuro. De cuando nos graduásemos. Jonh estudiaba también letras, filología inglesa orientada a la traducción, pero sus notas dejában mucho que desear. Aunque jugaba a favor de que sus padres tenían una pequeña editorial en un pueblecito cerca de Washingthon. Y sus planes de futuro, venían basadas en eso, en trabajar en el negocio familiar, ya que su padre estaba a punto de jubilarse y el negocio pasaría a él, y que yo me mudara.

Pero volver a un pueblecito, no estaba dentro de mis planes. Y hacerlos con Jonh, a medio plazo, tampoco. Por lo que evitaba el tema, corriendo un tupido velo, cambiando de tema, nada más que intuía que las palabras de mi novio iban encaminadas a comenzar con el tema "planes".

\- ¡Sería perfecto! Yo traductor y tú editora... - Exclamaba emocionado – El negocio, que ahora es pequeño, llevándolo entre los dos, ascendería como la espuma. Estoy seguro. - Jonh solía recitar esta frase cual mantra, a la mínima de cambio, y yo, hacía oídos sordos.

\- Ya veremos... ahora hay que centrarse en los examanes finales... luego ya se verá – Le sonreía y le acariciaba dulcemente.

Estos llegaron y pasaron fulminantes. Tanto estudiar, tanto preparar y tantos agobios... Por fin, habían llegado a su término.

Y en mí caso y en de Laurie, los sacrificios habían merecido sobradamente la pena. Ambas nos graduamos con unas notas ejemplares, dentro de las primeras de nuestra graduación.

Jonh pasó poco más que peladito. Pero él ya tenía su futuro asegurado, atado y estudiado.

El único punto que no acababa de tener bien sugeto, era el que yo me fuese con él.

Durante ese tiempo, nos acostamos, por supuesto. No fue enseguida, ya que él prudente y caballeroso tardó tiempo en empezar con los cortejos preliminares. Y aún después de que nuestros encuentros pasaran a ser de cierta consideración, fue cauteloso y paciente; ya que cuando la cosa se ponía intensa, yo solía retirarme con el miedo y la duda más que patentes en mí forma de actuar.

\- Tranquila cielo... No pasaremos a mayores hasta que no estés completamente segura y preparada.

Hasta que poco a poco, el momento llegó:

Fue muy dulce, muy intenso y pasando los primeros momentos algo "incómodos" hasta que mi cuerpo se hizo a su "invasión", muy placentero. Fue un gran momento, y lo recuerdo con mucho cariño.

Jonh no era virgen como yo, aunque tampoco era un amante experimentado. Así que quitando la primera vez en que él llevaba las riendas, fuimos descubriendo los placeres carnales juntos.

Ambos le cogimos el "truquito" y el gusto rápido, pasando muchos, muchos ratos encerrados en mi habitación o en la suya, practicando para ser unos especialistas, como decía él en broma.

Y he de reconocer, que el sexo me encantaba.. Era algo glorioso.

Pero la primera vez que lo hicimos, nada más acabar, tuve que excusarme e irme casi corriendo al baño, porque notaba como las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotarme descontroladas por los ojos, como así fue.

Aunque había sido un momento bonito y muy dulce, de pronto me sentí sucia. Percibí, dentro de mi cuerpo, de mi alma, una traición. Lo había traicionado a _él_. Le había entregado mi virginidad a otro... Le había sido infiel a _él..._ A Edward.

Las siguientes veces, la sensación fue a menos, hasta que desapareció. Pero igual que mi recuerdo de aquella primera vez, siempre será con cariño, también me quedará el recuerdo de tener a Edward en mi mente en aquellos momentos, y sentirme así de mal.

Laurie y yo, habíamos hecho nuestros propios planes, que no eran otros que buscarnos un apartamento, lo mejor posible dentro de nuestras posibilidades económicas, y por supuesto, encontrar trabajo.

De esto, Jonh no tenía ni la menor idea.

\- Bella... ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Jonh sobre tus planes? - Me insistía Lau unas mil veces al día. - Él esta ilusionado con la idea de que te vas a ir con él. - Me miraba reprovatoriamente.

\- Ya lo sé Laurie... Tenemos que hablar, pero... Nunca encuentro el momento. Él está tan ilusionado con que me mude a su pueblo y trabajemos juntos... Pero yo... Yo no quiero eso. - Ponía pucheros.

\- Yo lo sé – Laurie se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba los hombros, reconfortándome – Pero tienes que hacerselo saber a él. Jonh está muy enamorado de tí... - Se mordió el labio y suspiro – Mucho más de lo que tu, lo estás de él. - Nos miramos a los ojos, y no hicieron falta más explicaciones.

La graduación llegaba y yo no encontraba momento apropiado para hacerle saber a Jonh mis planes.

Pero siendo sincera conmigo misma, no lo encaraba porque me diese apuro decirle que no quería irme... Si no porque sabía que eso significaba enfrentar otra realidad mucho más importante y cruda:

Yo no estaba enamorada de él. Si lo quería, pero era algo similar al amor fraternal, a excepción del sexo, por supuesto.

En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que todos mis esfuerzos por intentar recordar a Edward de forma normal, no habían servido de nada. Debía sacármelo de la cabeza como fuese, ya que no me dejaría abanzar en mi vida; por lo menos, en la sentimental.

Esa fue, una de las primeras veces que pensé en _"él"_ con rencor. Incluso más que cuando me dejó tirada en aquel bosque.

Un día que nos quedamos en mi piso, ya que Laurie andaba "tonteando" con un compañero de clase y se había quedado en el piso de él, Jonh y yo decidimos pasar el día encerrados, en una de nuestras maratones sexuales.

Ya casi por la noche, después de mucho, mucho sexo, decidimos que era hora de levantarnos y cenar, así que fui a ducharme mientras él pedía unas pizzas.

\- Tengo el menú de la pizzeria en mi escritorio. Escoge algo rico – Le grité desde el baño.

Cuando salí, unos minutos después, encontre a Jonh con un papel en la mano y la cara desencajada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté alarmada.

No emitió ningún sonido. Me extendió el papel para que lo viese, el cual no era otra cosa que el contrato de arrendamiento del piso que, después de mucho buscar, habiamos encontrado Lau y yo.

Lo cogí y me quedé con el susodicho papel en la mano, con cara de circunstancia.

\- Yo... - No sabía qué decir.

\- Tú... ¿Qué, Isabella? - Preguntó con el tono contenido, cargado de rabia. - Veo que ya has decidido, y que yo, estoy excluido de tus planes. - Su tono denotaba un gran dolor.

Había llegado el momento. No había manera de esquivar el tema, y aprovechando la casualidad de que Jonh había visto el contrato, la entrada ya estaba hecha. Ahora venía lo peor: Ser completamente sincera con él, sin herirlo; o por lo menos, no hacerlo aún más.

\- Jonh... siento que te hayas enterado de esta forma. - Suspiré – No sabía cómo enfrentar el tema, ya que no es fácil decirte esto, pero... - ÉL frunció el ceño y contuvo el aire – No me voy a ir contigo. - Alcé la mano para que no me interrumpiera - Antes de conocerte, Laurie y yo, habíamos hecho planes sobre nuestro futuro inmediato nada más acabar la facultad, y realmente me apetece más seguir con mi plan original. No quiero volver a un pueblo pequeño. Quiero ver más mundo y abrir posibilidades...

\- No me quieres – Soltó rotundo y seguro. Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire. El momento de la verdad, había llegado.

\- No. No del modo que tendría que hacerlo para trastocar mi vida por tí. Lo siento, pero creo que nuestros sentimientos no se corresponden. - Le contesté en un tono suave, pero sin lugar a réplicas.

\- ¿He sido solo sexo para tí? - Su preguntá me sorprendió.

\- ¡No...! Para nada. Al principio me daba miedo porque sentía, y siento, sentimientos puros y sinceros por tí. Pero no estoy enamorada. Y aunque te quiero, no es suficiente para plantearme una vida juntos, tal y como tu me propones.

\- Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas... pero... no quería verlo. Pensé que eras así; porque... realmente no nos conocemos demasiado – Sonrió – Creí que eras una persona de no mostrar demasiado tus sentimientos, que tenías miedo y por eso no te decidías a irte conmigo. Pero mis primeras sensaciones, han sido acertadas.

\- Vengo de un pueblo pequeño, como ya sabes – Comencé – Y no quiero acabar en otro, por lo menos, no ahora. - Suspiré – Que dentro de unos años, casados e incluso con hijos, me de cuenta de que he perdido mi juventud. - El recuerdo de las palabras que mi madre le dijo a mi padre cuando se fue de Forks, me inundaron la mente. - A mi madre le pasó exactamente eso, y al final acabó cargando conmigo, con dos años, solas por el mundo.

\- Pero... pero eso no tiene porque pasarnos a nosotros. - Intentaba justificarse.

\- Sí, si pasará, porque... - Inhalé aire y lo solté. - Porque no te amo lo suficiente. Para mí, sería un sacrificio. Si sintiese amor por tí, el irme contigo y comenzar una nueva vida, sería algo maravilloso. No lo apreciaría como un esfuerzo.

 _En otro tiempo, si que mostraba mis sentimientos. Lo hice y salí tocada y hundida._ \- Pensé.

Pero por Edward, hubiese renunciado a cualquier cosa. A cualquier sueño... _Él, era mi sueño._

Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato, de forma totalmente civilizada. Y aunque en algunos momentos, recordando alguna anecdota juntos nos reimos, el semblante de pronfuda tristeza de Jonh, me estaba matando en vida.

Realmente estaba deseando que se fuera de mi apartamento.

Cuando cruzara esa puerta, seguramente no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más, ya que él se iba a Washingthon en pocos días; pero lo prefería. Quería que se fuera, y volver a la normalidad de mi vida, de mis planes y del futuro que quería descubrir, pero yo sola.

 _¿Esto es lo mismo qué sentiría Edward por mi?_

 _Me quería, pero, ¿no lo suficiente como para incluirme en sus planes?_

 _¿Por eso no me convirtió, siendo lo de "mi alma" una burda excusa?_

\- Maldito seas, Edward... Dijiste que saldrías de mi vida, pero no lo haces. Sigues estando aquí... Pero no estás... - Grité a la nada una vez Jonh se hubo ido.

Lloré. Aunque había jurado una y mil veces que no volvería a llorar por él, ese día lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Estaba cansada; agotada de esforzarme en no pensar en _"él_ " y que su recuerdo no influyera en mí. Él no estaba, se había ido hacía casi cuatro años, y no había dado ni la menor señal de vida. Ni _él,_ ni _ella_... Ni ninguno.

 _¿Tan poco les había importado?_

 **Bueno... en este, os he adentrado en cómo esta siendo la vida de Bella.**

 **En todos los sentidos.**

 **Su amistad con Laurie, pasar de los chicos, su carrera... y Jonh.**

 **Su primera vez... y cómo no, con Edward en la cabeza.**

 **Eso debe ser brutal: Estar acostándose con un chico, y tener al amor de tu vida en el pensamiento.**

 **En unos días... otro capi... pero vendrá con sorpresa. Porque... no será sobre Bella.**

 **Leeremos, como le fue a la otra parte ;-)**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENT'S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis niñasssss**

 **De antemano... Mil gracias por la aceptación del fic...**

 **Me hacéis sentir muy orgullosa de mí misma, viendo la cantidad de seguidoras.**

 **Bueno... Este capi, me parece, que os va a encantar.**

 **La verdad es que no lo tenía escrito, pero consideré que era necesario. A parte, de que os encantaría!**

 **Había pensado explicar, (lo que se describe al final del capi) más adelante...**

 **Pero, lo dicho... Creí mejor hacerlo así.**

 **Espero (Y algo me dice que si) que os guste...**

 **Ahí os dejo, la versión de todo este embrollo, de los Cullen.**

 **Disfrutarlo!**

CAPITULO 4

* * *

 _CULLEN PV_

* * *

Ocho años. Ocho largos e infernales años habían pasado desde que se mudaran de Forks, dejando a Bella destrozada.

Todos imginaban la desolación y tristeza de la chica una vez Edward le hubiese dicho sobre su marcha. Pero tanto Edward, Alice y Jasper no lo imaginaban... Lo sabían de primera mano.

El primero, porque él fue el encargado de romper con ella.

Alice, por la visión del momento.

Y Jasper, al captar las emociones de ambos.

Aún después de tantos años, los sentimientos no disminuyeron. Simplemente se disimulaban mejor.

Su primer destino fue Alaska, con sus primos Denali. A los que Carlisle les explicó la situación.

\- Esto se veía venir... - Comentó Eleazar en respuesta – Cuando vino aquí hace un año, ya se lo dije: La única solución para que lo vuestro funcione, es que la conviertas. Pero ya entonces, se negaba en rotundo, diciendo que vivirían así, manteniéndola humana. Que sabría como ir convenciéndola a lo largo de los años.

\- A nosotros, nos dijo exactamente lo mismo. Lleva un año autovenciéndose con esa idea.

Tal era la desolación de Edward, que pasaban días y días sin verlo. Se iba solo a interminables sesiones de caza, con la excusa, y no tan excusa, de despejarse.

Incluso Tanya, que seguía loca por él, lo vio tan desesperado, tan enamorado por esa chica, que no se acercó a él nada más que para lo politicamente correcto.

Todos veían al transcurso de los días, que no mejoraba, si no que cada vez que regresaba de sus cacerías, venía aun peor. La desolación, la tristeza y la melancolía, habían pasado a ser parte de él; un compañero fiel, una carga eterna.

Ya que en Denali, Edwad no se sentía agusto, decieron irse. Y para que él no rememorase nada, y todo fuera nuevo, no teniendo conexiones reales de recuerdos con Bella, se tomaron unas vacaciones recorriendo mundo.

Pero daba igual donde fuesen, cualquier nimiedad lo hacía recordar a _"su"_ Bella:

Una melena castaña al viento.

Una camioneta roja.

Una manzana...

Incluso en aquellos lugares donde nunca había estado con ella, se la recordaban, por el simple hecho de que daría su vida por haberla llevado a conocer esos sitios... Francia, Inglaterra, Suramérica...

Los meses, los años, pasaban... dolorosos, silenciosos, tétricos. La ausencia de Bella, cada vez se hacía más palpable, en vez de ir a menos. Todos, sin excepción, hechaban de menos a la dulce y cándida chica humana que se había incrustado en sus muertos corazones.

Alice fiel a su decisión, pese a la orden impuesta por Edward, seguía los pasos de Bella. Veía sus progresos, sus tormentos, sus brotes de alegria, sus cambios...

Y tras esos cambios, también hubo un trastorno en la familia Cullen.

La vampira, le transmitía a Edward mediante imágenes la vida de la chica. Al principio, eran pequeños atisvos que se filtraban inconscientes y Edward, ávido por saber de ella, los pillaba en la mente de su hermana, regodeándose de poder verla, aunque fueran unos instantes.

Tras pasar los primeros años, Alice comenzó a mostrarle sus visiones más que a propósito, ante los reporches de él.

\- No sé porque me torturas así, Alice. - Le gruñía él, con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

\- Para que observes lo que has conseguido... Lo que abandonaste. - Le contestaba ella con rabia.

Durante los primeros meses, incluso años, todos le habían tenido consideración a Edward. Aunque no compartían su obrar al dejar a Bella, lo aceptaban. Entendían sus motivos y su posterior pena. Incluso habían acatado su orden de no acercarse, de no interferir.

\- Ella saldrá adelante – Siempre respondía él. - Es fuerte, y nos superará.

\- Han pasado años, Edward... y sigue recordándonos como el primer día. Le pasa exactamente igual que a tí. - Reprochaba Alice – Simplemente que nos ha adquirido rabia, porque no entiende el porque no nos hemos puesto en contacto con ella, y ese sentimiento está alimentandose de su tan adorada alma para tí, amargándola.

\- Alice... - la reprendía – Si contactas con ella, no podrá superarnos. No desarrollará su vida humana con normalidad, y lo sabés. - Contraatacaba. - ¿No lo entiendes?

\- ¡Basta! - Acababa interviniendo siempre Carlisle – Ha sido la decisión de Edward y debe acatar las consecuencias de sus actos. - El tono de Carlisle, a la hora de defender a su hijo, había ido cambiando a lo largo del tiempo. Ahora podía reflejarse una cierta rabia en él; se notaba obligado a defenderlo.

Carlisle, al paso del tiempo, también hechaba de menos a Bella de igual manera que el resto. Incluso más, ya que ella había aceptado a su familia, a lo que él más quería, con total gentileza, como solía decirle él a la chica y eso había calado hondo en su corazón.

Tras el transcurso de los años, Carlisle fue dándose cuenta de que Edward no mejoraba, a la inversa: con cada imagen que Alice le mostraba, estaba más y más hundido, ya que el rumbo en la vida de Bella no iba como Edward había pensado. Y no solo por eso, si no por el anhelo que con el paso del tiempo, iba aumentando.

Esa deducción, lo hacía sentirse mal. Mal por no haber interferido de otra manera. Estuvo durante horas intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión aquella última noche. Creyendo que después de un tiempo, Edward recapacitaria, y se daría cuenta de que no era capaz de seguir viviendo sin ella.

Cuatro años después, Edward tuvo un momento de debilidad y regresó a Forks. En ese momento todos, sobre todo Carlisle, vieron el fin de los días de tristeza, dando por hecho que todo se arreglaría.

Estuvo unos días deambulando por casa de Bella a escondidas, por su puesto. Pero sin llegar a verla.

Una visión que Alice, muy sutilmente, le había mostrado, le aseguraba que Bella pasaría unos días en casa de su padre; pero hubo un fallo en la concretación de los días, y Edward tuvo margen para pensar. Para volver a darle vueltas en su atormentada mente, y arrepentirse, huyendo de Forks.

Por lo que Alice le había contado, no coincidió con Bella por cuestión de unas horas.

En ese momento, debió haber puesto más ímpetu en darle a Edward alas para que se acercara a Bella otra vez. Pero Carlisle simplemente se limitó a aconsejarlo de forma ambigua:

\- Te lo dije en su día... Ella, siempre te volverá a acoger, porque sigue enamorada de tí, pero ahora, la rabia y la traición han comenzado a adueñarse de ella. - Le explicaba – Te costará mucho hacer que vuelva a confiar en tí. Pero, si estás dispuesto a todo por ella, ve y recupérala. Traela de vuelta a la familia – Lo miró con intención – Sí... a la familia. Si vuelves con ella, tendrás que convertirla, lo sabes perfectamente.

Cuántas veces se lamentó de no haberlo obligado. Edward no necesita un consejo como aquel, si no un apoyo, alguien que se arriesgase por él, diciéndole:

 _\- Trae a esa chica de vuelta con nosotros._

Por aquella época, los cambios de Bella comenzaban a hacerse notar; los destellos del camino que seguiría iban siendo cada vez más claros. Por lo menos para Alice.

La cual transmitía sus visiones al resto de la familia, aunque con alguna que otra censura, ya que imágenes demasiado privadas de la chica, se colaban a su don.

Incluso Edward, estaba atento a sus cambios, ya que en los últimos tiempos habían ido aumentando, llevándola por un camino que no acababa de gustarle. Estaba adentrándose en las altas esferas, donde el poder del dinero y de las influencias, conseguía cambiar a la mejor de las personas. Y Bella, no iba a ser una excepción.

Y aunque agradecían saber de Bella gracias a las visiones de Alice, todos, sin excepción... rememoraban aquella noche... Aquella última noche:

 ** _Noche antes de la marcha de los Cullen de Forks..._**

Todos intentaron hacer entrar en razón a Edward, pidiéndole que reflexionara bien su decisión. Incluso Rose, que no sentía una gran apego por la chica, le había dicho que lo pensara con detenimiento.

\- Edward... Piensa bien en tus acciones, hijo. Bella es humana, solo tienes una oportunidad con ella. - Carlisle intentó hacer ver por distintos francos a Edward, lo desacertado de su decisión.

\- Ese es el motivo principal, Carlisle. Porque ella, es humana. No puedo robarle el alma. Ese alma pura y buena que posee. Pero siendo humana, nuestra relación es imposible. No puedo estar constantemente encima de ella, protegiéndola de todo... porque algo siempre se escapará de mi control.

\- El incidente con Jasper, no ha sido nada. - La frase se repitió varias veces en la boca de Carlisle.

\- ¡Por favor... no me vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Nada? Si no llegamos a estar todos allí, Jasper no hubiese sido capaz de pararse y la habría mordido... Sí, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Pero tarde. Demasiado tarde.

\- Entiendo tus pensamientos sobre el alma humana, Edward... Pero ella está tan enamorada de ti, como tú de ella... Bella te está entregando su vida, para pasar la eternidad junto a tí. Realmente hijo, no entiendo tu necedad a querer verlo de otro modo.

\- ¿Y si dentro de unos años, ella se arrepiente? ¿Si me reprocha que al final la convirtiera? ¿Qué le robe la vida?

\- Edward... eso mismo, pude pensar yo con cada uno de vosotros... Y al final, no ha ido tan mal. Incluso Rose, que siempre está lamentándose de que ella quería una vida humana, está mucho más que feliz con esta que lleva, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente como el resto.

Durante horas... Carlisle intentó que Edward se replantearse su decisión; crear una duda razonable en él, y así pensase las cosas en frio. No con los nervios alterados por lo sucedido en la fiesta de Bella.

\- ¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo solo? Vete unos días, y piensa las cosas. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que te vino irte aquella semana cuando conociste a Bella? Estoy seguro que esta vez, será igual. Eres un hombre inteligente. Solo que ahora estás algo... perdido. Y asustado.

\- La decisión está tomada. - Su tono fue tajante.

\- Si te vas... no habrá vuelta a atrás. Aunque volvieses, y Bella, estoy seguro, te perdonara, nada sería igual. Los humanos, son desconfiados por naturaleza... Pero cuando encuentras a alguien puro como Bella, confiada, gentil... Y le haces daño, suelen convertirse en felinos. Desconfiados, al acecho y defensiva en todo momento. - Seguía advirtiéndole.

\- No habrá vuelta atrás. No regresaré. La dejaré vivir su vida humana sin seres sacados de películas de terror por medio.

Después de una larga charla con Carlisle, el resto de la familia se reunió en el gran salón de la casa. Después de mucho meditar, decidieron ir a Alaska, con sus primos Denali.

Pasarían allí una temporada hasta que los humos se calmaran y decieran el próximo destino a tomar.

\- Sé que no estáis de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero quiero pediros... Exigiros, si preferis verlo así, que no interferiremos bajo ningun concepto en la vida de Bella. Jamás. Quiero que eso quede absolutamente claro para toda la familia. - Su tono era serio y seguro.

\- ¿Y si a ella... le ocurre algo? - Alice apareció de la nada, con tono de reproche. - Me estás pidiendo, que... si lo veo, ¿no intefiera? ¿Qué la deje sufrir o... morir? - Sus ojos destilaban veneno. Ella era la que menos compartía la opinión de su hermano de dejarla.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer, es no mirar en su futuro. Corta las visiones sobre Bella, Alice. No te lo estoy pidiendo – Su mirada era agresiva, no dejando lugar a dudas sobre su imposición.

\- Permíteme que te recuerde, que tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada. No soy de tu propiedad, y Bella tampoco. Haré lo que considere oportuno - Le contestó mirándolo del mismo modo.

\- Por favor, hijos... Bastante tristes estamos todos, como para que ahora, vosotros discutaís. - Pedía Esme, intentando mediar.

\- Voy a respetar tu decisión de no interferir... por ahora. - Anunció Alice más tranquila. - Pero si su vida corre algún peligro, no voy a pedirte permiso. Te informaré de lo que ocurre. Pero no voy a dejar de estar pendiente de ella... Bastante es que me pidas que me aleje de mi amiga... De mi única y mejor amiga. - Su tristeza era más que patente.

Horas más tarde, y con la mudanza lista, Edward llegó a casa. Estaba desolado por completo. No era él... Era un ánima en pena. Jamás, en un vampiro, había sido tan patente semejante tristeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? Aun puedes retroceder – Le aconsejo Carlisle, ante la negación de su hijo.

\- Edward... - Lo llamó Esme con la cara desencajada – He acabado de hacer tu maleta. Supuse que te sería difícil hacerla tú mismo. - Asintió – Todo está empaquetado. Los chicos de la mudanza, vendrán a por todo mañana. - Volvió a asentir sin pronunciar palabra y con la mirada ida.

Solo su cuerpo estaba allí, el resto de su ser, estaba en el bosque. Junto a los ojos desolados y despechados de Bella. Porque, a parte de triste, ella se sentía defraudada por él. Y ese, era uno de los sentimientos que más atormentaban a Edward.

El hacerle daño era algo que le quitaba el aliento, en sentido figurado, pero sabía que ella, en cuanto fuese comprendiendo la situación, se sentiría totalmente traicionada por él, y por sus promesas de amor.

 _Lo hago por tu bien. Si hubiese otra manera, otra solución... Pero no puedo robarte tu alma, condenarte a una vida eterna. Eres un ser demasiado valioso, tu humanidad es en exceso preciada, para castigarte al infierno. Hago esto, exclusivamente por lo mucho que te amo... Ojalá lo comprendas y así, entiendas el amor realmente puro que siento por tí, mi dulce Bella._

Edward no dejaba de pensar en eso, convenciéndose a si mismo de que Bella llegaría a comprender, y que dentro de unos años, cuando él fuese el recuerdo de un amor juvenil, fuese plenamente consciente de que él le hizo un favor. A él, no le importaba pasar el resto de la eternidad recordándola, pero quería que _"su"_ Bella viviese una vida feliz.

Sabía que Alice controlaría la vida de Bella, y que le mostraría imágenes de ella. En sí, era ser un auténtico masoquista, pero viéndola de vez en cuando, como el paso de los años la iba transformando, siendo un mísero espectador en su vida, le bastaba para seguir día a día.

El problema vendría cuando ella muriera...

¿Qué haría entonces?

No podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera.

Pero ese era su sacrificio. El sacrificio que él hacía por ella. Por su amor incondicional y sincero, más allá de cualquier sufrimiento que él pudiese padecer.

Durante varios años estuvieron viajando. Pasaron largas temporadas en Inglaterra, Escocia, Alemania, Chile... No se asentaban, sino que fingían viajes de negocios para pasar desapercibidos con la gente que se trataban durante los meses que duraba su estancia.

Después de unos cinco años, volvieron a asentarse en el norte de los Estados Unidos.

Alice los mantenía informados sobre la evolución de esos cambios, los cuales no eran tan meramente físicos y estéticos; si no que influían en sus decisiones, su personalidad... Incluso en el distanciamiento con su gran amiga, Laurie.

Todos podían darse cuenta de que su "dulce Bella" estaba convirtiéndose en un ser frio, insensible y cínico. Incluso bastante materialista.

La antítesis de lo que ella era... su empatía, su dulzura e inocencia... Nada de eso quedaba ya.

\- Imaginaba que cambiaría... - El primero en romper el silencio fue Emmet – No iba a pasarse la vida siendo la dulce Bella. Pero, escuchándote – se refería a Alice, la cual acababa de relatarles una visión de la mencionada – No creí que fuese a convertirse en... eso que cuentas.

\- Para sobrevivir en el mundo de altas esferas donde Bella se ha metido de lleno, debía endurecerse. - Continuo Rose – Aunque hay cosas que cuentas que no me gustan demasiado... He de reconocer que estoy, en cierto modo, orgullosa de ella. Se ha echo un nombre, un sitio, un porvenir más que económico. Ha triunfado, o está en el trayecto de ello. - Sentenció firmemente Rose.

\- Algo me dice, por las muchas veces que capte los sentimientos de Bella, que aunque ahora esté encantada... No está, o estará a corto plazo, tan entusiasmada con esta vida – Jasper miró hacía Alice con intensidad, y esta, le esquivó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué nos estás ocultando, Alice? - Preguntó Edward, sumiéndose en la conversación, a las cuales se unía muy de vez en cuando.

En más de ocho años, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano las veces que él preguntaba directamente sobre Bella. Le bastaba verla en las imagenes de su hermana y las conversaciones que tenían entre todos sobre ella.

Pero esta vez era distinta. Sabía que Alice ocultaba de vez en cuando detalles de la vida de _"su"_ Bella. Sobre todo desde hacía meses. Y suponía qué tipos de detalles tapaba:

La sola imagen de ver a Bella en brazos de otro hombre, lo enervaba y entristecia a partes iguales.

\- ¿Te preocupa? ¿Ahora, te preocupa lo qué le pase? - Respondió ella peguntandole con rabia.

\- Alice... por favor... Cálmate – Intentaba serenarla Jasper, percibiendo los sentimientos que comenzaban a emanar en el ambiente.

\- Te voy a mostrar lo que llevo tiempo ocultando... Te voy a dejar hurgar en mi mente, para que seas consciente del monstruo que has creado... - Alzó una ceja, y fijando sus ojos en los Edward, le abrió su mente, sin apenas censuras.

Edward solo tardó unos segundos en doblarse sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos. Su rostro era la viva imagen del sufrimiento, del dolor... y del arrepentimiento.

\- ¡Basta! - Pidió entre jadeos.

Alice le mostró a la "nueva Bella". Su belleza, su sofisticación... Pero la visión cambia, y le muestra su forma de actuar con la gente; frívola, sin sentimientos... Su manera de adularse a ella misma. La forma presumida en que se mira en los espejos. La arrogancia que destila al verse rodeada de belleza material en su nuevo apartamento.

Y, le muestra... sus "cacerias". Le enseña sus tácticas de seducción, como coquetea, como los hombres la miran... y lo deja ver como las manos de ellos palpan, manosean y besan su cuerpo.

Ahí, la visión se corta.

\- No creo que sea honesto mostrarte más... y tampoco creo que lo puedas digerir. - Su ceja altanera sigue alzada, con superioridad. - Siento, en cierta parte que sufras así, porque aunque no lo creas... sigo queriéndote muchísimo. Pero es mi forma de manifestarte mi inconformidad con lo que hiciste con ella hace ocho años... y sobre todo, que no me dejases acercarme a ella. - Inhala una gran bocanada de innecesario aire.

\- Alice... lo hice por ella... lo sabes – Se lamenta Edward ya levantado del suelo, pero con el rostro desencajado – Tenía el presentimiento de que antes o después, acabarias encontrando la manera de acercarte a ella... Y que, bueno... que Bella, - la sola mención de su nombre en sus labios, lo hacía estremecerse – que ella, lo llevaría mejor. Que después de un tiempo ella...

\- ¿Nos olvidaría? - Preguntó Carlisle. - ¿En serio preferirías que ella nos olvidara? ¿Que hubiésemos sido un simple y mero recuerdo en su vida?

\- NO... - Gimoteó, llevándose otra vez las manos al pelo. - No, pero no así. No pensé que su amor se convirtiese en rabia... Que lo vería desde este punto de vista.

\- ¿Y cómo creías que se lo iba a tomar? - Intervino Emmet. - Que poco conocías a Bella... - murmuró.

\- Te lo advertí... Estuve durante horas intentando hacerte entrar en razón, pero no me escucharse – Contestó Carlisle firmemente.

\- Lo sé... sé que todos lleváis todos estos años creyendo que lo hice mal... pero era la única solución... No quería que fuese como nosotros... condenar su alma, no... - sollozó.

\- Pues te voy a decir, que pese a tus intentos, Bella acabará siendo como nosotros. - Alice soltó la bomba, con calma. Con tono tranquilo y serio.

Toda la familia se la quedó mirando atónita y un silencio sepulcral se instauró en el salón familiar.

Alice llevaba teniendo visiones de Bella convertida desde el primer momento en que comenzaron a relacionarse. Lo único que iba cambiando a lo largo de los años, era el escenario de fondo y la propia Bella, por supuesto.

Pero jamás, dejó de llegarle esa visión.

Hubo un tiempo en que esa imagen se había borrado y durante unos meses, no había vuelto a ver ese desenlace, creyendo ella misma que las cosas realmente habían cambiado. Que Bella había renegado de ellos por completo.

Pero hacía unas semanas, esa visión volvió. Solo cambiaba el escenario de fondo de la visión. Pero no podía concretar el cómo, el dónde ni el por qué; ya que la visión tan solo duraba unos pocos segundos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes eso, Alice? - Le preguntó Carlisle.

\- Ella lo sabe desde siempre, ¿verdad? - Aunque sonó a pregunta no lo era. Edward, aunque no había llegado a ver esa visión, conocía muy bien a Alice. - Por eso siempre tuviste esperanza y le restabas importancia a tus visiones cuando nos relatabas de que Bella nos había tomado rabia.

\- Por una vez, tienes razón. - Le afirmó ella muy seria. - No os lo conté para no caldear el ambiente. - Se giró para encarar al resto de la familia. - Aunque yo fui la primera en protestar y ponerme de uñas con Edward, y sé que él sabe esto, entendí sus motivos. Por eso afloje mi enfado con él. Bella necesitaba formarse, vivir más a parte de él. Valerse por sí misma... Lo vi claro en una visión pocas semanas después de marcharnos. Si nos quedábamos, ella conseguiría que la convirtiese y no sería feliz completamente. – Arrugó el entre cejo. - Pero mis visiones viendo a Bella convertida, no cesaron. Hasta que durante un tiempo, no las hubo, y ahí,yo misma perdí las esperanzas – Agachó la cabeza abatida – Me esforzaba en pensar en ella, en forzar la visión, pero... nada. Incluso veía mucho menos de lo habitual de su vida.

\- Ella... ¿Nos había olvidado? - Preguntó Emmet.

\- No exactamente, pero casi. Después de unos meses, mis visiones sobre ella, volvieron. No tan constantes como antes, pero ahí estaba. Y mi visión como vampira, también.

\- Esta conversación la hemos tenido hace nueve años... y sigo pensando lo mismo – Protestó Edward.

\- No te estoy diciendo que ella acabe siendo una vampira... aunque hay grandes probabilidades de ello – Lo miró con advertencia – A lo que voy, es que no nos ha olvidado. No ha dejado de querernos, solo que ahora está en pleno cambio. En una transición, convirtiéndose en algo totalmente ajeno a ella. Ajeno a mi recuerdo de ella... y por eso las visiones no entran en mí de igual modo.

\- ¿Tan desmesurado es ese cambio del que llevas tiempo contándonos, Alice? - Preguntó preocupada Esme.

\- Si. Y en unos meses, su cambio, será aun más notorio. - Miró hacía Edward – Se convertirá en una vampira, fría, sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos... Pero con sangre caliente en sus venas. - Sentenció, ante la mirada desesperada de su hermano.

Hubo un silencio indeterminado en el salón. Todos se metieron en sus cavilaciones, meditando las palabras de Alice.

\- Sigo pensando lo mismo. - Edward fue el encargado de romperlo. - No quiero que os inmiscuyáis en su vida. A no ser que corriera peligro, no interfiráis. - Pronuncio las palabras suavemente, pero de forma tajante.

\- Ahora eso, no es decisión tuya – Le soltó su hermana, ante la mirada pasmada de Edward – Tu tiempo, donde tenías el dominio de eso, acabó. - Edward negaba con la cabeza – Bella acabará por destrozar su vida. Y cuando sea capaz de salir del entresijo en el que ha estado, no se reconocerá, y se pasará media vida lamentándose. Entonces, será tarde y habrá malgastado su "única" – apuntilló esa palabra – vida. Y créeme Edward, no voy a consentirlo.

\- Hijo, lo siento, pero yo tampoco. - Edward apretó los ojos con fuerza - Acaté tu decisión aquella vez, sin estar de acuerdo contigo en absoluto, menos aun cuando tras el paso del tiempo, te consumías más y más por su falta, por el anhelo de ella... Pero esta vez, no lo haré por tí. Lo haré, para compensarle a Bella, todo el tiempo que hemos perdido. - Esme se acercó a él, y le acarició el brazo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué haréis? ¿Presentaros así de pronto, como si nada? - Edward comenzó a moverse como un leon enjaulado, con los ojos brillantes de rabia, y alzando la voz varias octavas. - No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo. No tenéis ni idea. - Gruñía.

\- Siempre ha estado esperando por nosotros... A qué volviésemos por ella. - Le contestó Alice de forma calmada. - No quieres verlo, nunca has querido, pero ella estaba predestinada a ser como nosotros desde el principio. No le robas nada Edward... ella, a parte de no compartir tus creencias sobre las almas, nos la regala a cambio de la inmortalidad. Pero creerme cuando te digo, que no lo hace única y exclusivamente por tí... Lo hace por ella, porque sabe que esta hecha para ser una vampira. Para ser una Cullen - Alice soltó su discurso en menos de cuatro segundos. Lo defendía a muerte, porque estaba tan segura de eso, como que por sus venas no corría sangre.

\- No voy a quedarme viendo como destruis su vida... No puedo impedíroslo – Bufó – Pero no voy a ser partícipe en esto.

\- Tranquilo, nuestra aparición no será ahora, aun... Ella, nos llamará. Necesita cambiar, e ir dándose cuenta de que no es ella. De que no quiere seguir siendo esa persona... Pero su subconsciente, hablará por ella. En un tiempo, la visión de ella pidiéndonos ayuda, llegará. Pero ahora no es el momento. Aún no. - Habló como un general a sus tropas. Con seguridad y firmeza.

Todos asintieron encantados a sus palabras. Todos menos Edward, por supuesto.

\- Me voy, no permaneceré aquí ni un segundo más. - Amenazó.

\- Si esa es tu decisión, adelante... - Lo invitó Alice, mirándolo arrogante.

\- Edward, hijo... recapacita. No te vayas... - Pidió Carlisle. - Esto no es una elección entre tu y Bella...

\- ¿Crees de verdad que nos reuniremos con ella dentro de un tiempo, y tu no nos acompañarás? - La mirada de Alice se volvió altanera.

\- Exacto. Habéis decidido, ahora es mi turno para hacerlo. - Con las mismas, se volteó encaminándose a su dormitorio.

Se oyó ruido en su habitación. Estaba haciendo la maleta, completamente dispuesto a irse.

\- Pero... ¿Se va? Yo, yo no quiero... ¡Oh, Dios mío! - Gimoteó Esme.

\- Tranquila... ahora, debe irse. Es mejor así. En pocos meses, aquí no se hablará otra cosa más que los planes a seguir para cuando vayamos al encuentro de Bella. Debemos tenerlo todo bien atado, ya que ella, no nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto. - Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa. - Y para él, será un infierno. Además, le vendrá bien distanciarse un poco. Creerme. - Esme asintió, aun con la cara triste.

\- Debería haberse ido hace tiempo, para despejar, para estar solo y pensar. - Agregó Jasper. - Yo se lo sugerí varias veces, pero él no quería parecer débil... Y, no quería disgustarte – Se dirigió a Esme, la cual meneaba la cabeza con aflicción.

Así fue. Alice estuvo más atenta aún a las visiones de Bella, y tal como pronostico, el cambio completo en la chica, no tardó en producirse.

Pocos meses después, sus visones fueron haciéndose más y más intensas y frecuentes. El subconsciente de Bella, comenzaba a llamarlos.

El tiempo del reencuentro no tardaría.

 _\- No conocerá usted al Dr. Cullen, ¿verdad?_

Y ahí, supo que la hora había llegado. Bella, por fin, pronunció su nombre en voz alta. La consciencia había ganado a la inconsciencia.

Ahora, era el momento. Ahora, ella, estaba realmente preparada y dispuesta a recibirlos.

Mientras tanto, durante ese año y medio largo, Edward se independizó de la familia. Y aunque cuando se marchó, lo hizo de malas formas, el cambio le vino bien, para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Para reflexionar y al fin, darse cuenta, de que no podía seguir viviendo sin ella. Sin _"su"_ Bella.

Como si el poder de su hermana se le hubiese pegado, algo le decía que debía volver ya. Que no podía demorar más su regreso.

Así que un día cualquiera, se presentó en casa.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a por Bella? - Simplemente pronunció esa pregunta. Pero bastó para que Alice saltase a sus brazos, como antaño.

 **¿Os ha gustado?**

 **Como veis, Edward y toda la familia, lo han pasado realmente mal**

 **todos estos años sin "su" Bella.**

 **Pero... por fin, Alice escucha la frase mágica, y sabe que la hora del reencuentro, ha llegado.**

 **NA. El siguiente capitulo, no se corresponde en el tiempo con este, ok?**

 **En este capítulo, he relatado todos los años de los Cullen desde que se mudaron de Forks, hasta**

 **el día en que Bella pronuncia esa frase... - No conocerá usted al doctor Cullen, ¿verdad?**

 **Tranquilas... no tardará mucho en aparecer ese capítulo. No desespereis.**

 **Besosssssssss!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa, otra vez!**

 **Sorpresaaaaaaa! Os adelanto el capi, porque estos días voy a estar fuera,**

 **asi que no quería dejaros sin capi nuevo, ok?**

 **Este, es un capi, de transición (como yo los llamo)**

 **Capitulo tranquilo, que explica como los personajes van cambiando,**

 **lo que hacen... y como va pasando el tiempo.**

 **Aunque siempre intento daros información y que tengan intensidad, para que**

 **no se hagan aburridos, ok?**

 **Pronto comenzará lo interesante**

Dos años después, Laurie y yo, comenzábamos a estabilizarnos, laboralmente hablando.

Seguíamos compartiendo aquel apartamento que habíamos conseguido como un chollo al acabar la facultad, y hacíamos nuestra vida de forma independiente, sin protección de padres, hermanos o novios. Solo nosotras, tal y como habíamos hablando y planeado tantas y tantas veces.

Laurie comenzó a trabajar en escuelas y academías como suplente para engordar su curriculum, a parte de sacar algún curso extra, y así lograr que alguna de ellas se fijara y le diese, por fin, un puesto fijo de profesora de literatura.

Yo, trabajaba como extra en tres editoriales distintas. Intentando conseguir contactos que me pusieran en el camino de algun editor importante y dar mi salto a alguna editorial renombrada.

A parte de mandar varias veces al año, mi curriculum a varias de ellas.

Y mis ratos libres, los pasaba en un local que me encantaba:

Era una pequeña cafetería/librería. Allí la gente iba a tomarse un café o infusión, acompañada de un emparedado o un trozo de tarta casera mientras leía en un ambiente relajado y agradable, lejos de los ruidos y estres de la ciudad.

Podías llevar tu propio libro, o escoger alguno de los que allí había; ya que algunos clientes habían donado al establecimiento muchos títulos, y otros los había ido adquiriendo la dueña tras muchos años allí.

La señora Potter, era la propietaria. Una viuda sin hijos que había dedicado gran parte de su vida a ese negocio. Sobre todo desde que su esposo había fallecido, cerca de quince años atrás.

Me encantaba estar allí. Era un sitio tan acogedor, tan entrañable. Lleno de recuerdos, de magia. Empapado de olor a libros, buen café y tarta casera. Fascinante.

Era una pena que no existiesen más sitios como ese.

Y entre trabajar, estudiar y alguna que otra diversión, el tiempo pasó volando. 24 veranos yo, y 24 otoños Laurie.

Eramos dos jovencitas más, en mitad del gran universo que era Nueva York.

En ese tiempo, ambas, pudimos hacer huecos en nuestros trabajos, para realizar visitas a casa. A la de Lau, fuimos tres veces; siendo la última muy triste, ya que la madre de mi amiga enfermó de un cancer terminal y en muy pocas semanas se fue. Laurie lo llevó mucho mejor de lo esperado, siendo ella de caracter tan sentimental. Pero yo estaba muy pendiente de ella, mucho más de lo habitual.

\- Tu compañía y apoyo, están siendo mi pilar para sobre llevar esto, Bella – me confesó un día que alabé su entereza ante la desgracia familiar que acababá de padecer – Tú eres mí todo ahora.

\- Me siento sumamente halagada por tus palabras – la miré con gran cariño – Tú también eres mi gran... y único apoyo en la vida. No sé que haría sin tí. - Ambas nos abrazamos con amor fraternal.

Laurie era sorprendente. Era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en mi vida; por no decir que la única que podía albergar dicho título.

Entre las dos, sobre llevamos el gran disgusto de su familia. Ya que yo a mi manera, también me había disgustado ya que les había adquirido gran cariño a todos. Eran una familia estupenda. Una familia... normal.

A Forks fuimos una vez más. Una última vez. Sinceramente no me apetecía demasiado ir, ya que imaginaba como iba a sentirme allí, pero sabía que a Laurie le vendría bien, a parte de que a ella, incomprensiblemente, le encantaba aquel lluvioso pueblo.

Creí, que después de varios años, mis recuerdos, los cuales estando fuera de aquel pueblo estaban bastante controlados, también lo estarían en mi regreso a casa. Pero no. No lo estuvieron.

Nada más acercarnos a la entrada de la casa, mi vista, inconscientemente se dirigió a la puñetera ventana, y nada más entrar en mi dormitorio, los recuerdos me golpearon con violencia, dejándome por unos instantes aturdida.

Y ya no solo por los recuerdos, si no porque nada más traspasar el umbral, mis sentidos, supongo que atontados por el remolino de recuerdos, me hicieron creer reconocer el olor característico e inigualable de Edward.

Su esencia eran tan palpable, tan real... Reconozco que durante unos instantes absorví su olor; me regodeé en el recuerdo. En _su_ recuerdo. Y me sorprendió la facilidad que, después de cinco años, tuve para distinguir sin problemas su esencia.

Pero todo era debido a volver allí. Esta vez había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo; me había evadido estando ocupada en la carrera, en cambiar, en Laurie... en todo. Pero ahora, volviendo al meollo de mi peor sufrimiento... Todo parecía recobrar intensidad.

Estuvimos allí 8 días, y todas las noches, sin excepción, soñé con _él_. Eran sueños muy parecidos a los de la otra vez. _Él_ se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba, susurrando un – _Mi dulce Bella_ – pero cuando yo intentaba tocarlo a él, se esfumaba negando con la cabeza.

Una mañana, el sueño fue más intenso que los anteriores y me despertó sobresaltada, acalorada y enfadada. Era muy temprano aunque ya había amanecido, pero la casa estaba sumida en el silencio del sueño; bueno, el de mi padre y el de Lau.

Me puse un chandal y salí como un vulgar ladrón por la puerta de atrás.

Hacía años que no andaba ese recorrido, pero mi mente, mis recuerdos, me llevaron al punto exacto sin el más mínimo error:

El pequeño claro unos 40 metros detrás de casa de mi padre.

El pequeño claro donde Edward me había dejado aquel 11 de septiembre. Un día después de mi 18 cumpleaños.

Reconocí el saliente donde Edward se había posicionado para encararme y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo o duda, dejarme. Cerré los ojos, y por vez primera en muchos años, abrí con fuerza mi caja de pandora y dejé salir el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella tarde.

Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada... Todo.

Fue extremadamente doloroso. La herida de mi pecho se resquebrajo, y dolió y abrasó como en aquella época. Caí de rodillas en la fresca hierba, llevándome las manos a la cabeza y gritando. Gritando de dolor, de impotencia, de desamor... De amor por él.

\- Edward... ¡Dios Edward! Dijiste que sería como ni nunca hubieses existido... Pero, has incumplido tu promesa... Sal de mi vida. Déjame olvidarte – Grité como una chiflada. - No puedo más... No puedo soportar más tu ausencia y tu recuerdo... ¡Joder... vete... sal de aquí! - Grité agarrándome la cabeza con fuerza.

Los pájaros a mi alrededor levantaron vuelo, alarmados y asustados por mis gritos. Eso me sacó de mi ensoñación, volviendo a comportarme como una persona cuerda.

Regresé a casa y nadie se dio cuenta de mi falta. Comencé a preparar el desayuno y todo quedó en algo mío personal.

También estuvimos en la Push varias veces, donde los chicos nos hicieron reir y pasar muy buenos ratos.

Jake estuvo simpático y cariñoso como siempre, pero varias veces lo pillé mirándome fijamente; con intensidad.

Realmente no quise darle vueltas a eso. Ahora éramos adultos, no unos jovenzuelos, y una mirada así, sabía lo que podía traer como consecuencia. Y lo que menos quería eran rollos con él.

No porque no estuviese bien... Porque bien, era quedárse muy corto. Se había convertido en un joven muy, muy atractivo. Alto, moreno, pelo corto despeinado y negro como el azabache, con su cuerpo definido de hacer ejercicio... ¡Todo un monumento!

Uno de los días que subimos a la Push, los chicos nos invitaron a cenar una barbacoa y quedarnos a pasar la noche, así que Jacob y yo aprovechamos y nos escapamos a dar un paseo por la playa.

Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, que no lo hacíamos; y sin falta de decirlo con palabras, entendimos que los dos necesitábamos reencontrarnos durante unos instantes a solas; volver a nuestra adolescencia, donde todo iba bien. Antes de los Cullen, antes de su cambio, de mi cambio... Antes de que todo se complicase.

\- Estas muy cambiada – Lo miré con una ceja alzada, de forma divertida.

\- No sé como tomarme eso... - le golpé su hombro con el mío mientras paseábamos.

\- Bien – Canturreo. - Pero creo que la expresión correcta sería decirte que estas preciosa. - Noté como me sonrojaba, y una sonrisa tímida asomaba por mis labios.

\- Gracias, Jake... tú – suspiré – Te has convertido en un hombre muy atractivo. Estás... bueno... ¡Guau! - El rió.

\- Me alegro de tenerte aquí. Si dejamos volar la mente un segundo, parece como si no hubiesen pasado más de ocho años desde que te mudaste aquí. Tan tímida, tan callada. Tan dulce – Me sonrió meloso. - Aun recuerdo el día que bajamos mi padre y yo a darte la camioneta. Tú regalo de bienvenida – su mirada se tornó melancólica, pero a su vez, tierna.

\- ¡Guau... sí! Era genial – Canturreé ilusionada por el recuerdo.

\- ¿Sabes? Pero me alegro de que te vaya tan bien en Nueva York. - Su cambio de tema me pillo desprevenida. - Realmente, viendo como te fuiste, no creí volver a verte por aquí – El corazón empezó a martillearme bajo el pecho frenético – Siento mucho no haber estado ahí para tí cuando... bueno, ya sabes a cuándo me refiero – Asentí en silencio – Pero creeme que no podía estar, por mucho que me jodiese.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Jacob, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Ahora ya está superado – Le sonreí.

\- ¿Seguro? - Me preguntó mirandome con intencion. Yo tragué saliva en seco y asentí forzando el gesto.

\- Tu... no tienes pensado salir del pueblo, ¿verdad? - Cambié de tema radical, ya que no me gustaba nada la derrotera que estaba tomando el otro. Jake negó con la cabeza.

\- He montado el taller de coches aquí, en la reserva, como ya sabes. Y no me puedo quejar. - Sonrió complacido consigo mismo.

\- Y tú... ¿volveras algún día aquí? - dejó de caminar y me encaró, mirándome fijo a los ojos.

\- Supongo. Algún día...

Se acercó a mí, despacio. Me agarró sauvemente por los brazos, impidiéndome huir. Sus intenciones estaban más que claras... Iba a besarme.

\- Jacob... no es buena idea... Yo...

\- Bella... Por favor. Solo un beso.

Lo dejé hacer. No es que deseara fervientemente ese beso, ni mucho menos. Pero ante su suplica y su forma de mirarme, no me moví. Realmente, era algo que habíamos dejado pendiente desde nuestra adolescencia, y ahora, teniendo su perfectísimo cuerpo delante de mí, y su forma de mirarme... Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerme las entrañas.

Él apoyo sus labios calientes sobre los míos y me besó. Clasificándolo dentro de algún género, lo haría en el romántico.

Fue lento, cálido y sensual.

Me agarró la cara con ambas manos y yo posicioné las mías en sus brazos. Le correspondí el beso, más que gustosa, y después de unos segundos nos apartamos.

\- Espero que no te haya incomodado – Preguntó con cierto miedo. Negué.

\- Me ha pillado de sorpresa – Me incliné de hombros y sonreí de lado.

\- Estaba esperando... Llevo siete años esperando a que estuvieses preparada. Lista para abrir tu corazón y tu mente... Pero no lo estás, y creo que jamás lo estarás. - Nos miramos a los ojos. Él tenía la mirada cristalina y limpia. Yo arrugue la frente, no queriendo entender por donde iba.

\- Jake... Yo siempre tuve claro que me iría fuera a estudiar. Que no me quedaría. Pasar una temporada aquí es una cosa, vivir de forma permanente otra. Esto está hecho para tí, lo llevas en la sangre. - Suspiré – Estoy genial en Nueva York y para nada entra en mís planes volver.

\- Si él te lo hubiese pedido, te quedarías aquí sin importar nada más. Lo hubieses dejado todo por él. Y no te lo tomes como un reproche... No siempre se es correspondido – Hizo un amago de sonrisa para quitarle hierro a su frase, pero a mí me había dejado seca. - Quería darte ese beso. Regalártelo – Rió – para que lo tengas de recuerdo en tu memoria. Así, pensarás en mí de vez en cuando y en nuestro primer y único beso.

\- Gracias... Aún sin el beso... Me acuerdo de tí. - Le sonreí cálida.

Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí hasta donde estaban el resto de los chicos. Continuamos la noche todos juntos con normalidad, entre risas y bromas. Pero ese beso, y sus palabras no dejaban de rondarme la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Jake vino a mi tienda, ya que habíamos acampado en la playa todos juntos.

\- Bella... despierta – Abrí los ojos perezosa. - Ven... No hagas ruido. Vamos.

Me puse las vans y la chaqueta y lo seguí en silencio hasta la zona de las casas. Me llevó de la mano hasta su coche. Hasta la puerta del conductor y me entregó las llaves y un billete de 20 dolares. Yo lo miré extrañadísima.

\- Toma... Este es mi otro regalo. De bienvenida y de adiós. Sé que no tienes vehículo aquí, te lo dejo por si quieres acercarte a ver algo que te quede lejos y donde no quieras que nadie sepa que vas. - Me guiñó un ojo. - Creo que sería bueno para acabar de intentar cerrar esa etapa. Tú herida. - Me alzó las cejas – El dinero es para que pases por Cam's y traigas unas cajas de donuts para el desayuno. Eso te servirá de excusa. Tienes un par de horas hasta que estos lobos empiecen a despertar y quieran desayunar – Sonrió divertido.

\- Jacob... yo... - Mi respiración eran tan forzada que no me permitía ni hablar.

\- Venga... sé que estas deseando ir hasta esa casa. Será nuestro secreto – Me abrió la puerta del coche. – Empuja la puerta principal. Está dura, pero conseguí abrirla para ti - Volvió a guiñarme el ojo.

En media hora estaba delante de la gran casa Cullen. Había llegado allí de forma automática. Como si hubiese recorrido ese camino la semana pasada.

Aparqué, donde tantas veces lo había hecho antaño con mi camioneta descolorida y ruidosa. Bajé del coche muy decidida, pero en cuanto tuve la escalinata justo delante de mis pies, los nervios se apoderaron de mí y tuve que agacharme, agarrándome las rodillas y respirar varias veces.

\- Vamos Bella... tú puedes. ¡Venga! - Me infundé ánimos a mí misma.

Me alcé, inhalé profundo y comencé a subir. Miré hacia arriba y ahora, un poco más serena, me fije en que estaba completamente abandonada. Llevaba deshabitada muchos años, sin nadie que se ocupara de ella y las inclemencias de tiempo no habían pasado en valde. Se veía tan... fúnebre. Tan vacía. Tan muerta. Ahora, sí parecía que fuese habitada por seres invivos.

 _Eso me confirma que no han vuelto aquí a nada. Esme no permitiría que la casa estuviese así._

Tal y como me dijo Jake, la puerta estaba dura, pero después de empujar con fuerza, conseguí abrirla. Entré y el silencio que reinaba fue mortal, haciendo que el alma se me callese a los pies.

Era irónico que antes, habitada por siete vampiros, en esa casa se respirara más vida que ahora. Sumida en el silencio, la oscuridad y un aura de tristeza y desasosiego.

Recorrí toda la casa, dejando la habitación más dificil para la última. La de Edward.

Cuando entré, y la vi vacía, descolorida. Cerrada... Un nudo intenso se apoderó de mis entrañas. Cerré los ojos y me la imaginé como era antes, y noté como en mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Bajé y fui a la última estancia que me quedaba por mirar, el salón. Y más concretamente donde antes descansaba el gran piano.

Me acerqué hasta su sitio, y unas tenues marcas en el suelo desvelavan que algo muy pesado había ocupado aquel espacio.

Acaricié el aire, imaginándome el hermoso instrumento... Como me gustaba oirlo tocar. Y a él... Siempre creí que le estusiasmaba el que lo escuchara ensimismada. Forzando los recuerdos, visualizaba su cara mirándome mientras yo lo observaba acariciar aquellas teclas; y realmente creí que sus ojos me transmitían amor. No tan intenso como el mío por él, por supuesto... Pero amor, de todas formas.

 _¿Cómo una persona puede llegar a mentir de esa forma? ¿Cómo se puede fingir así?_

\- ¡Maldito seas, Edward Cullen! - Grité a la nada. - Ojalá no hubieses existido de verdad...

Caí desplomada sobre mis rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. Me di permiso para hacerlo. Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón se sincronizaron y me suplicaron ese permiso.

Solo había llorado así el día que me dejó; después de intentar, absurdamente, alcanzarlo cuando se marchó, me quedé parada en mitad del bosque y tras analizar la situación y ser completamente consciente de que se había ido, que me había dejado para siempre... Estallé en lágrimas descontroladas.

Desde ese día, no había vuelto a llorar así. Como ahora mismo estaba haciendo.

Después de un rato, en que ya estaba más tranquila, me levanté del suelo, me sacudí las rodillas y me fui.

Cerré la puerta, dándole una última mirada a la silenciosa y muerta casa...

\- Siempre estaréis en mi corazón... Todos. Adiós...

Agaché la cabeza y me fui sumida en una tristeza atroz.

Llegué a la reserva con la mejor de mis sonrisas, y con tres cajas de donuts para el desayuno. Nada más aparcar el coche en el garaje de Jake, él ya estaba allí esperándome.

Me sonrió y me regaló una tierna caricia en la cara. No hubo sermón, no hubo preguntas. Respetó que era un momento muy privado e íntimo y ninguno hizo más alusión al tema.

Jake y yo nos despedimos con un gran abrazo y una mirada pícara que solo nosotros entendimos. Nuestro "momento beso", como él había dicho, quedaría en el recuerdo de nuestras vidas.

Ya que algo me decía que tardaría mucho, mucho tiempo en volver a ver a mi amigo.

\- Ojalá te decidieras a venir algún día a Nueva York. - Casi le supliqué – No imaginas la ilusión que me haría – clavé mi mirada en sus ojazos negros – Sería... - sonreí imaginándomelo - ¡Genial! - Alcé las manos.

Jake se acercó a mí, para susurrarme en el oido.

\- Si fuera a verte... querría volver a besarte – noté como sonreía, al igual que yo misma – y sin ánimo de ofenderte ni sonar pretencioso, no nos quedaríamos solo en un beso.

Separó su cara de mi oreja, aún quedando en una estrecha cercanía. Me miró a los ojos, dulce como siempre, como solo Jake sabe mirar, pero había un trasfondo extremadamente sensual en ellos. Ese pensamiento, me hizo ruborizarme.

Me acarició la cara con ternura, sin apartar la mirada. Y nos fundimos en un tierno y en cierta medida sensual, abrazo.

\- Mi dulce Bella... - Murmuró melancólico. - Si puedo, no dudes que iré a verte. - Le sonreí – No querría morir sin verte otra vez. - Su voz tenía ese tono, el de una despedida muy, muy larga.

Ambos lo sabíamos. Pero ninguno quería decir las palabras "nunca" "años" "viejos", en voz alta. Así, parecía menos real.

Aunque en aquel momento, me prometí que antes de convertirme en una vieja decrépita, vendría a verlo. A volver a ver a mi amigo, antes de que nuestras vidas acabasen.

Bueno, quien sabe, podría volver cuando fuese una viejecita y acabar mi vida aquí. Sería una gran despedida de este mundo, pasar mis últimos años en mí casa.

Ya que por mucho que dijese odiar este pueblo, lo había considerado mí casa más que cualquier otro sitio.

La hora de regresar a Nueva York llegó, y aunque no lo había pasado mal, ya que habíamos estado muy entretenidas haciendo mil actividades, estaba deseando volver.

Ahora Nueva York era mi sitio. Mi hogar.

Forks tenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos en exceso para mí. No podía permitirme, casi seis años después, seguir sintiéndome así de débil. Aquel pueblo verdoso, estaba embrujado para mí, asborviendo mi energia y mi fortaleza.

No quería pensarlo en demasía, pero estaba segura de que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver.

Y aunque no tuviese una gran razón de peso para hacerlo, el simple hecho de sacar unos días libres para venirme de vaciones, me era harto dificil. Ya que trabajar en tres editoriales distintas, era complicado para organizar vaciones.

 **En unos días... Más!**

 **Y por supuesto... GRACIAS! por los comentarios, y por las solicitudes de "favoritos y seguidos" que recibo.**

 **Estoy asombrada de la buena acogida que ha tenido el fic... Sobre todo, porque lo interesante, no ha ni empezado (jajajaja... risa de bruja mala)**

 **Por cierto... yo, que también leo fic's, pierdo un segundo en dejar algun comentario a la escritora, a parte de que vea que la sigo.**

 **A los que escribimos... Nos gusta que nos dejen unas palabras**

 **(No seais vagas...)**

 **BESOS MIS NIÑASSSSS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

 **Holaaaa!**

 **Recien llegadita de mi "minis vacaciones",**

 **de lo primero que hago, es publicaros un nuevo capi.**

 **Este es otro capitulo "de transición"... Tranquilito. viendo la ebolución de los personajes**

 **Os explico el cambio tan drástico que da Bella; el cambio al que se refería Alice**

 **Esta semana, intentaré subir tres capis (no prometo nada), ya que estos son un poco**

 **más lentos, para compensaros.**

Nada más volver a Nueva York, los cambios se sucedieron a tal velocidad que casi no era consciente de ellos.

Uno de los cambios más llamativos fue el que Laurie había formalizado su relación con Erik; un profesor que conoció en una de las academías en las que había estado de sustituta durante una baja maternal. Ahora eran pareja estable, y habían planeado casarse a finales de ese verano, ya que esa academia donde conoció al que sería su marido en unos meses, la volvió a llamar ofreciéndole la misma vacante que había sustituido un año atrás. Pero esta vez, con plaza fija. Por fin, todos sus esfuerzos se veían recompensados.

Esa circunstancia fue la que hizo que la parejita se decidiera al matrimonio, ya que los dos tenían buenas posiciones laborales para sostener un hogar.

Pero el mas significante, más brutal para mí, a modo particular, fue que, gracias a mi edición de un libro de un escritor nuevo, por el que aposte arriesgándome demasiado, mi nombre comenzó a sonar en editoriales de unas esferas más altas.

Mi riesgo había sido todo un éxito y, gracias a eso, una de las editoriales más exitosas de la ciudad me había llamado para formar parte de sus filas.

Eso me conllevó un ascenso muy, muy importante. Una gran editorial, unos ingresos más que jugosos, y por supuesto, reputación y satisfacción personal.

\- ¡Estoy tan contenta! No sabes el peso que me quito de encima... - Lau estaba casi tan contenta con mi ascenso que yo misma – Estaba preocupadísima porque en unos meses, me mudo con Erikk, y dejo de vivir contigo, y eso conlleva el no pagar mi parte de los gastos. - Suspiró – Y con lo que ganabas en esas editoriales, ibas a quedarte muy justa de dinero. - Explicaba; cosa que yo misma había hechado mis números, y me iba a quedar al borde de la indigencia.

\- Si... bueno, iba a estar algo justa... - Intenté restarle hierro al asunto, ya que Lau era mucho más emotiva que yo, y no quería disgustarla – Pero eso ya pasó. Ahora ya no hay de que preocuparse – Sonreí ampliamente.

Acabamos abrazadas y dando saltos como dos colegialas.

Esa noche, nos vestimos para matar y salimos a celebrarlo las dos solas. Poniendo en práctica nuestras mejoras de bailarinas, gracias a las clases de baile tomadas años atrás.

En unos días, comenzaría en mí nuevo trabajo, y la editorial, bastante exigente en el estilismo de sus empleados, me había dado un cheque muy jugoso para que lo gastara en hacerme con un nuevo ropero.

También me habían regalado un bono en una estética donde tenían un contrato privado, para que me diese un cambio de imagen.

Ahora iba a tener reuniones con escritores conocidos y reputados. Comidas y cenas de trabajo. Reuniones con jefazos. Y apariciones públicas en las presentaciones de los libros de la cartera de escritores que me darían.

Laurie y yo, escogimos un día para hacer todo esto. Nos pasamos horas y horas eligiendo trajes, camisas, vestidos, faldas, medias, calzado, bolsos... Gastamos una cantidad de dinero desvergonzada.

Y durante todo el día, el recuerdo de Alice, no salió de mi cabeza.

 _\- Si me viese, comprando descontroladamente... y encima, disfrutando con ello, estaría pletórica. Si estuviera aquí conmigo... -_

Intenté que ese pensamiento no me entristeciese... Pero en algún que otro momento, me quedaba demasiado pensativa.

\- Sé que estás pensando en alquien... - Me devolvió a la realidad Laurie. - Cuando pones esa cara, sé que estás pensando en esa persona especial... En aquella amiga de la que me hablaste. - Su cara se entristecia. Pero no por celos, si no por empatía conmigo. - Siento tanto que te hiciesen un daño tan grande... - Me dio un abrazo rápido. - Pero ahora estoy yo... Siempre me dices que me parezco mucho a ella – Sonrió ampliamente. - Así que no te pongas triste... Piensa que ella se lo pierde, por no pelear por una amiga como tú.

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón... Ella se lo pierde porque quiere. - Sentencié convencida.

Al día siguiente, tocó cambio de look. Fui al centro de belleza con la que la editorial tenía contrato, y pese a mis dudas iniciales, al final me encontré maravillada allí.

\- Cielo – me habló la esteticién, que parecía una muñeca; tanto por su cutis extremadamente cuidado y su magnífico maquillaje – Has de elegir como quieres verte. Por supuesto que una vez el cambio hecho, en un tiempo, puedes cambiar... Cortarte la melena, dejartela crecer... Pero intenta que se te reconozca por algo – Me sonrió – Que tengas una seña de distinción.

Tenía pelucas de todo tipo, para que te vieses con distintos tipo de colores, o cortes de pelo. Aunque me vi muy "chic" con varios cortes, al final, la esteticien y yo, coincidimos en el mismo look.

Me teñí el pelo de negro, y me apliqué un tratamiento de alisado con volumen; ya me había crecido otra vez, llevando una melenita por debajo de los hombros, así que me la retocó igualándome las puntas y poniéndome unas discretas extensiones para alargarla unos centímetros; me retocó el flequillo, dejándomelo de un lado, cayéndome por la cara hasta la altura de la boca.

La esteticien me dio unos cuantos consejos de cómo maquillarme y cómo cuidarme el cutis. A parte me citó un par de veces para darme unas clases prácticas.

\- Estas... ¡increible! - Aduló, tanto a mí, como a su propio trabajo. - En unos meses, podremos quitar esas extensiones, ya que tu propio pelo llegará a esa longitud.

\- Si... por favor – Gimotee. Molestaban un horror.

\- Para presumir... hay que sufrir, querida – Me mostró sus blanquísimos dientes en una gran sonrisa pintada de rosa fucsia.

Ese fue el comienzo de un nuevo cambio. Poco a poco, cada vez quedaba menos de aquella tímida e inocente Bella... Ahora comenzaba la etapa de la señorita Isabella Swan.

\- ¡Dios mío, Bella! - Laurie no daba credito al verme – Estas... increible, nena. Irreconocible – De eso se trataba. Cuanto menos me pareciese a la antigua, mejor.

\- Gracias... la verdad es que me veo... bien. - Le contesté.

\- ¡Mejor que bien! - Gritaba a mi alrededor dando saltos – Los hombres caeran rendidos a tus pies. - Le saqué la lengua. Lo que menos me preocupaba ahora mismo eran los hombres.

Como al final no había gastado todo el presupuesto, le cedí a Laurie una sesión en el salón de belleza, para que se retocara el pelo.

Ella tenía una melena larga, ondula, de un castaño claro con algunos reflejos rojizos. Así que se recortó un poco las puntas igualándolas y dejandola recta, con el flequillo desnivelado por la cara. Estaba preciosa.

\- Laurie, tu si que estás preciosa – La piropee – Pareces una muñeca – Mi mirada era de cariño infinito por ella. - Esta noche, imagino que lo celebraras a lo grande con Erik... Porque en cuanto te vea... - le guiñé un ojo y la miré pícara. Ella ser rió ruborizandose, pero asintiendo entusiasmada a mi plan.

Ese verano no fui a Forks. Con la excusa de la boda de Laurie y que era mucho gasto, mi padre lo entendio. Le dio pena, ya que le hacía ilusión tenernos a las dos pululando por la casa; incluso, en contra de mi voluntad, me mandó un cheque con unos cientos de dolares para ayudarme con los susodichos gastos del enlace.

Lau y yo nos habíamos apuntado al poco de acabar la universidad a una academía de baile, pero tuvimos que dejarlas pocos meses después ya que no teníamos tiempo para asistir.

Pero nos habían venido de perlas cuando salíamos a bailar los sabados por la noche. Ya que nos gustaba ir a Pub's de bailes tipo latinos.

Eso nos había ayudado mucho a la hora de ligar y conquistar a grandes bailarines, dentro y fuera de la pista de baile.

Una tarde, algunos meses antes de la boda y recordando alguna anecdota de aquella época, se nos ocurrió que sería buena idea apuntarnos otra vez, y así practicar bailes de salón. El fox-trot, cha cha cha, bolero.y por supuesto, el vals.

Las semanas previas a la boda, eran todo planes, pruebas de vestidos, compras... Un estrés. Pero pese a lo supuesto, yo estaba emocionadísima con el evento.

 _Yo, Bella Swan, pletórica con un acto tan social como una boda... ¡Y siendo madrina!_

No me lo creía ni yo... Pero, realmente el cambio en mí misma desde que había acabado el instituto hasta ese día, sería más que notorio para cualquiera que me hubiese conocido por aquel entonces.

Ahora me arreglaba más. Cuidaba mi imagen. Mi vestuario. Usaba cremas, cosméticos... En mi armario había vestidos y zapatos de tacón. Y ya no aborrecía los actos sociales, sintiéndome cohíbida; al contrario... Me gustaban; y en pocos meses, me sentía como pez en el agua formando parte de actos públicos.

Vamos, era una mujer normal. Femenina y coqueta. Y gracias a mi nuevo contrato, esas caracterísitacas de mi personalidad, se verían en poco tiempo aumentadas.

\- Bella... De una boda, siempre sale otra – Lau fantaseaba con que encontrara el amor de mí vida en su boda. Le hacía una ilusión casi hasta infantil.

\- Lau... - La reprendía con cariño. - Creo que mi vena romántica, solo sale cuando abro alguno de mis libros de Austen, y se acaba justo cuando lo cierro. - Ella ponía morritos de fingido enfado.

Después de nuestra primera visita a Forks, y tras creer que Jacob era _él_ , ya que sabía que había habido un _él_ en mí vida. Le conté sobre Edward. Esa vez, solo fue algo breve y muy en el estilo de Laurie, no insistió.

Pero cuando fuimos la vez siguiente, y observando como Jake me "rondaba", me insistió un poco más, y le relaté de manera más abierta.

Por supuesto no le desvelé la condición de vampiro de los Cullen, pero quitando ese detallito, le conté lo que había pasado. Lo que había sufrido... y que aún, años después, todavía estaba herida por aquel acontecimiento.

Tampoco entré en grandes detalles, me limité a relatarle lo muchísimo que había amado a ese _"él"_

\- ¡Lo sabía! - Alzó la voz – Sabía que para leer Austen con tanto mimo, tenías que ser una romántica empedernida – Sonrió, aunque con una nota de tristeza en sus ojos. - Aun tienes la esperanza de que _él_ vuelva, ¿verdad? - No fue exactamente una pregunta.

\- Si dejo vagar mi vena romántica... Sí. Sí que aún siento la sensación de que cualquier día, me lo encontraré esperándome a la puerta de mi edificio... - Sonreí – O muy a su estilo, esperándome sentado en el sillón de mi dormitorio – Cerré los ojos y me lo imaginé. Eso hizo que la cicatriz imaginaria de mi pecho, vibrara. - Pero, día a día, estoy perdiendo esa ilusión. -suspiré – Tuve esperanza de que él volviera cuando acabé la carrera... pero, ahora ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no he sabido de " _él_ " ni de ninguno de ellos – Agaché la cabeza abatida.

\- Lo siento tanto Bella... - me agarró de las manos – Suponía que tenías que haber tenido algún amor; uno prohibido, secreto... ¡Algo! Pero, mirándote a los ojos, puedo ver lo muchísimo que lo amaste... - Se mordió el labio – O lo amas. - No pudé más que agachar la cabeza, otra vez al suelo.

Esa noche, nada más entrar en mi habitación, la vista se me fue sola al sillón.

 _Qué daría por verlo ahí sentado. Con su despampanante sonrisa torcida, y ese brillo especial en la mirada._

Pero no. Jamás mis ojos fueron testigos de esa imagen. Él nunca regresó. Nunca contactó conmigo... Y, siete años después, había perdido toda esperanza de ello.

Pero ahora lo que sentía era rencor. Había cambiado de etapa, de sentimientos, hacía _él_.

Aún así una parte de mi, deseaba volver a verlo. Sobre todo ahora, con mi nuevo cambio de look, de estilo, de vida. Que pudiera ver en que mujer me había convertido; en el fondo, gracias a _él_.

No moriría en paz, sintiendo que mi vida quedaba incompleta, si antes de ese momento no los veía, a todos, una vez más. Una última vez.

Y aunque quería una explicación razonable a porque sé fue... Ya que después de todos estos años, y haciendo memoria miles de veces, estaba segura de que él se fue queriéndome, no acababa de entender el por qué... y eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Lo que, años después, me torturaba.

Pero a parte de las explicaciones... Necesitaba volver a verlos. A tocarlos. Saber que aquella etapa de mi vida fue real. Que existieron de verdad.

A finales de invierno, comencé en mi nueva editorial. Y aunque estaba extasiada de contenta por haber conseguido el culmen de mi carrera llegando allí, aquello era un caos. Estrés constante, prisas, comidas, cenas, reuniones, presentaciones... Siempre pendiente del móvil y de la tablet. Siempre impoluta. Siempre perfecta.

\- No sé si seré capaz de sobrellevar este ritmo, Lau – Me desplomé en el sofá de nuestro apartamento, muerta de cansancio. - Esto es inhumano.

\- Bueno, esto es lo que tienen las grandes empresas... Solo espero que no te cambie – Alcé la cabeza, mirando a mi amiga extrañada – Sí... Estas editoriales, suelen cambiar a la gente. La vuelven cínica y falsa... Y tu eres tan dulce – Se acercó y me acarició la cara – Encima no me tendrás a mí para mantenerte sobre la tierra.

\- Tú no dejarás que me convierta en una bruja – Reí. - Siempre estarás ahí, de alguna manera, para no dejarme ir. Además, yo soy de literatura antigua... Una sosita – Volví a reirme – ¿Tú piensas que voy a codearme con esas brujas presumidas?

\- Bella... Ahora, queramos o no, nuestros caminos se separan. Irán en paralelo, o eso espero – me dio un golpe en el brazo – pero ya no iran unidos como hasta ahora. Yo soy una profe, en breves casada, con su vida marital... y tú, soltera, independiente, recién estrenada en una importante editorial; con todas esas comidas y cenas... Ya nada volvera a ser como antes. - Suspiró melancólica. - Nuestras vidas se separan... - Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, asumiendo la veracidad de sus palabras.

Y tenía razón... Mucha. Demasiada.

Pocos meses después de esta conversación, Laurie celebraba su boda de cuento de princesas; feliz y enamorada. Decidida y convencida de su nueva vida.

Y yo, había empezado con pequeños pespuntes de lo que unos meses atrás, me había avisado mi mejor amiga: Mi caracter ya había comenzado a cambiar.

Horas interminables de trabajo, reuniones, fiestas, moda, dinero, apariciones públicas, y hombres.

Mi vida, era completamente distinta. Y debía reconocer, que el cambio, me estaba entusiasmando.

La boda de Laurie, no hizo más que potenciar de alguna forma ese cambio. Me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan frágil... Mi cicatriz se removio durante toda la boda causandome daño físico.

No sentía envidida de mi amiga, ni mucho menos; pero mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas, imaginándome en aquel altar, junto a Edward.

Lloré toda la ceremonia: Cuando cortaron la tarta, al abrir el baile con el vals... Todos me miraban conmovidos, porque veían la felicidad que emanaba hacía mi amiga. Pero ella sabía que no solo lloraba por su plenitud; sino que mis recuerdos y anhelos, me estaban ahogando.

\- Sé que estas haciendo una grandísimo esfuerzo estando aquí conmigo, siendo partícipe en todos los actos. - Me miraba compasiva – No sabes la gratitud que siento por tí. Tanto por el grandísimo papel de madrina que estas haciendo, como por ese esfuerzo titánico de mantenerte entera.

\- Por ti, ese esfuerzo es insignificante... Te mereces esto y mucho más. - Le froté los brazos cariñosamente.

\- Sé que te gustaría estar en mi lugar, junto a _él_. - Me miró con ojos cristalinos, y mi respiración se agitó. - Y no te imaginas, lo feliz que me haría verte en un momento así. Casándote con el amor de tu vida... - Suspiró; tuve que apretar un segundo los ojos y tragar en seco para no ahogarme - Pero ahora sales un montón más, estas conociendo muchísima gente – Sonrió emocionada – Seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes, encontraras a otro hombre tan maravilloso, incluso más, que te hará olvidar al que no te supo valorar. Estoy segura – Posicionó los brazos en jarrás haciendo una mueca divertida. - Por favor... no te pongas triste... Sabes que te lo digo porque te quiero, no por hacerte daño. - Me mostró una gran compasión en su forma de mirarme y eso me hizo relajar.

\- Sí, seguramente que sí – Le guiñé un ojo cómplice.

 _Jamás... Nunca encontraré otro hombre como Edward. Él era mi todo. Junto a él, me sentía plena. Él me complementaba a la perfección. Y yo, estaba hecha para ser como él, para ser su pareja por toda la eternidad._

Cuando la boda pasó, estando en la soledad de mi habitación, me hice una promesa... Incluso lo escribí en una hoja, la cual doble y metí en mi cartera a modo de recordatorio:

 _No volveré a recordarte. Desde hoy, estás fuera de mi vida. Para siempre. Solo has traido sufrimiento a mi vida, la cual te hubiese entregado y así pasar la eternidad juntos._

 _No fui poco para tí... El problema era que yo, era demasiado para tí._

 _Yo, siendo una simple humana, fui superior a tí, Edward Cullen._

 _He conseguido muchas cosas gracias a tí, pero te has llevado algo con lo que no contabas: Mi capacidad de amar, se fue contigo._

 _No te odio... jamás podré llegar a odiarte, porque te amaré toda mi vida... Has sido y serás, el amor de mi existencia._

 _Pero SE ACABÓ._

 _Adiós, Edward._

La doble hasta hacerla un papelito pequeño, y la escondí en mi billetera. La llevaría conmigo y la leería tantas veces como me fuese necesario.

Porque desde aquel día, me mentalicé que no sería capaz de enamorarme de nadie. _Él_ me había robado la capacidad de amar a otro hombre.

Fui claramente consciente de ello contemplando como Laurie le daba el – _Sí, quiero –_ al hombre al que amaba. Yo no podría ocupar ese sitio en un altar junto a otro... y tras pasar siete años, debía hacerme a la idea, de una santa vez, que Edward no volvería a buscarme. Y no me vería delante de un sacerdote dándonos ese _-Sí, quiero -_

Ya que si quisiera encontrarme, podría hacerlo facilmente. Y esa idea no hizo más que encenderme hasta parecer que mis entrañas ardían.

Desde aquel día, me prohibí recordarlo. De cualquier forma. En especial a él. A Edward y... a Alice.

Del resto de los Cullen, me permitía, si algún suceso me recordaba alguna similitud, recordarlos, levemente, con cierta añoranza.

Pero nada más.

En cuestión de medio año, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados: Me habían ascendido a editora.

Ese ascenso, me permitía no tener trabajo tan variado, y hacer infinitas horas extras; tanto si se tratase de de leer mil y un manuscritos, de los cuales pasaban a la editora cuatro contados; como el asistir a fiestas, pero siendo una segundona, o recorrerme la ciudad en tiempo record para llevar a imprimir o editar...

Ahora, yo era la editora. Tenía varios agentes a mi cargo, que leeían los manuscritos por mí. Y en las fiestas, brillaba con luz propia; no a la estela de nadie, como antes.

Era a mí, a la que le llevaban las copas de champan y saludaban con respeto.

Y a raiz del trabajo, el otro dato que hacía que mi universo se hubiese sacudido de una forma tan brutal, había sido mi propio cambio personal, motivado por mi nuevo puesto.

Siempre impoluta, perfecta y a la última en moda. Mi editorial quería renovar los aires y la creencia de que en las editoriales hay que ir de traje chaqueta gris. Así que teníamos estilistas de exclusivas firmas de moda para que nos pusieran a la última. Elegantes, pero modernas.

Ahora siempre iba maquillada. El pelo creció, convirtiéndose en una melena de infarto. Cientos de dolares me costaba mantenerla impoluta. Perfecta. A parte de las horas de práctica con mi carísima estilista, para enseñarme como peinarme y sacarle el máximo provecho.

Pero merecía sobradamente la pena. Esa melena, junto a mis ojos bien definidos, eran mi toque de distinción.

Estaba irreconocible. Yo misma me miraba muchas veces, sin acabar de reconocerme, en alguno de los múltiples espejos que ahora adornaban mi nuevo apartamento en un extremo de Manhattan cerca de Central Park.

Era maravilloso, amplio, luminoso y carísimo; los reflejos de mis nuevos compañeros de piso, los múltiples espejos, me recordaban cada día más, que Bella ya no existía.

En su lugar, estaba una mujer de 27 años, que se había hecho un sitio importante en Nueva York, logrando mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiese llegado a imaginar.

Esa idea me hacía sentirme titánica. Todopoderosa. Intocable.

Y tras todo eso, la presunción, la coquetería y la vanidad, comenzaban a destacar. A parte de la frialdad, la insensibilidad y el cinismo.

Por supuesto, el tema "hombres" también había sufrido un gran giro.

Una vez asumido que jamás volvería a enamorarme, todo fue mucho mejor.

No aspiraba a nada... y cuando encontraba a alguno que comenzaba a hacer algún tipo de plan de "futuro", lo despachaba con viento fresco.

En este cambio tuvieron su protagonismo mis "nuevas amigas", casi todas compañeras de la editorial; las cuales eran unas expertas en la "caza" masculina.

Y ya que Laurie ya estaba comprometida y posteriormente casada, y no salía por las noches, me uní a ellas en sus salidas nocturnas. Potenciando ese cambio, esa arrogancia y vanidad en extremo.

Al principio estaba algo perdida y asustada; pero tras los primeros cambios en mí, el sentirme lo suficientemente atrevida como para acostarme con ellos sin haber ningún tipo de sentimiento, fue relativamente fácil.

Acción que adquirí como nuevo "hobby"... salir a cazar. Tiene su punto de gracia: yo, Bella Swan, cazando. Hombres.

Y era divertido... y muy placentero.

Con algunos, saliamos a cenar, a tomar unas copas, teatro, algunos eran compañeros de gimnasio, otros de profesión... Incluso uno, con el que hice amistad, convervándolo como amante predilecto, me llevó en un par de ocasiones al baseball. Cuando me vi alli, Emmet vino a mi mente. Era la primera vez que pensaba directamente en él.

 _Sería de lo más divertido ver un partido en directo con él._ El pensamiento, me hizo casi hasta reír.

Con otros hombres, pasabamos directamente a la cama.

Había aprendido a utilizar mis encantos de mujer y sin sonar pretenciosa, me había convertido en una muy atractiva, y eso, me allanaba el camino.

 **Bueno... bueno...**

 **Menudo cambio esta pegando nuestra "dulce y recatada" Bella...**

 **Tal como ella misma piensa, no queda nada de aquella chica.**

 **No me extraña que Alice no alucinase al verla en sus visiones.**

 **En un par de capis, esto comienza a ponerse interesanteeeeee**

 **Besosssssssss mis lindas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No lo había puesto antes, así que lo pongo ahora.**

 **Los PERSONAJES, a excepción de alguno, son de Stephanie Meyer**

 **La HISTORIA es completamente MIA.**

 **Si hubiese (que seguramente si) algún otro fic, con una trama similar,**

 **es pura CASUALIDAD.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

* * *

El tiempo no pasaba, volaba. Ya habían transcurrido casi cuatro años desde la boda y aunque Lau y yo intentábamos mantener contacto, desde hacía tiempo, se basaba en llamadas de teléfono; ya que nuestros horarios y mi agenda, no solían permitirnos vernos tanto como quisiéramos.

Ella tenía su horario de profesora, compras, y tareas varias de hogar; a parte de que tenía a Erik.

Yo, tenía reuniones, comidas, cenas, gimnasio, mis citas ineludibles al salón de belleza, mis salidas nocturnas de "caza" y todo ello, sobre saturado de lecturas y correcciones de manuscritos; ya que después de unos años, y muchísimo trabajo y esfuerzo, era una de las mejores editoras de medio Manhattan.

Aunque no la viese, casi todos los días me acordaba de ella. De nuestros más de ocho años juntas. Habíamos pasado mucho, y siempre salimos adelante apoyándonos la una en la otra.

 _Si Erik hubiese tardado un poco más en aparecer... Podría haber disfrutado más de mi amiga_

La echaba de menos, y su marido, era la principal causa de que no pudiésemos mantener más relación, ya que ella era una esposa ejemplar y nunca hacía salidas nocturnas sin él; a parte de que para quedar, solía tener que preguntarle para poder hacer ella sus propios planes...

 _Hombres... Siempre jodiéndolo todo_

Después de varios meses sin vernos, y tras reorganizar mi agenda varias veces, conseguimos poder quedar a comer.

Laurie tenía una necesidad urgente de verme y, realmente, a mi también me apetecía muchísimo quedar con ella. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y echaba de menos a mi mejor amiga.

\- ¡Guauu Bella... Estás... Estás... espectacular! - Me halagó Lau. - Casi me da miedo estropearte la ropa si te abrazo – Dijo algo cohibida. - Te ha crecido el pelo... muchísimo.

\- ¡Vamos... no seas tonta! La ropa me da igual... y sí, bueno, me lo he dejado crecer más – Me notaba nerviosa y necesita del contacto con mi mejor amiga; necesita abrazarla; y así lo hice. - Te he echado de menos, Lau – Le susurré mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos.

Nos fundimos en un cariñoso abrazo. Ambas teníamos la necesidad la una de la otra, ya que ninguna rompía el gesto.

\- Vamos, tengo una reserva en un sitio que te va a chiflar – Le comenté, apurándola una vez desenlazadas del abrazo.

\- ¡Menudo sitio...Me encanta! - Alababa mi amiga el sitio escogido para nuestra comida. Uno de los restaurantes más "chic" de todo Manhattan. - Pero... - Se inclinó sobre la mesa y susurró – Este sitio será carísimo.

\- Tranquila... Aquí nos reunimos con algunos de nuestros escritores más célebres a menudo, así que tenemos precio – Le guiñé un ojo cómplice. - Además, ya que soy yo la que siempre tiene problemas para quedar, hoy estás invitada – Le sonreí con ganas.

\- Vaya... no sé qué decir... - Conocía a mi amiga y sabía que se sentía algo incómoda en ese moderno y reputado restaurante.

\- Pues no digas nada. Solo disfruta de la comida... Te va a encantar.

Llamé al maetre y pedí un vino exquisito; de reserva. Hacía mucho que no veía a mi amiga, y quería tener un generoso y bonito detalle con ella.

Estos sitios son innaccesibles para la gente corriente. Uno, porque es casi imposible coger mesa y dos, por sus precios más que prohibitivos.

Laurie estuvo gran parte de la comida bastante callada, mientras yo parloteaba sobre anécdoras con los escritores, la vida en la oficina, batallitas de las presentaciones de los libros... Incluso le conté alguna cosita sobre mis affers con los hombres.

\- Usar y tirar, ¿no? - Su comentario fue cortante como un cuchillo. - Vais a cenar a algún sitio carísimo, os tomáis un vino tan caro o más que este, y luego os vais a su apartamento y te los follas. - Me quedé sin habla - Yo también sé usar esa palabra... No soy ninguna mojigata – Su tono era defensivo.

\- Resumiendolo mucho, sí. - le contesté algo molesta y bastante sorprendida.

\- Esta no es la vida de la que tantas horas nos pasamos hablando en la facultad, Bella... - Su tono se relajó para dar paso a uno triste.

\- Pero... ¿Laurie, qué te pasa? - Me estaba haciendo sentir mal. Culpable por mi forma de vida, cuando yo no juzgaba la suya. - Yo no critico que tengas que pedirle permiso a tu maridito para poder quedar a comer con tu amiga. - Le contesté con el mismo tono hiriente que ella.

\- Estaba mentalizada y preparada para que cambiaras, porque para triunfar en las altas esferas, debías endurecerte. Madurar. Pero, el cambio ha sido drástico y en un tiempo record. No parece que este hablando con mi amiga. - Suspiró - Sé que estás contenta por estar aquí conmigo y compartir esta comida, en este sitio tan lujoso... Te conozco y sé de sobra que no lo haces para pavonearte... Pero... yo quería ver a Bella. No a la señorita Swan – Su voz denotaba pena. - Y no tengo que pedirle permiso a Erik, Bella... Simplemente que somos una pareja, y los planes los hacemos en conjunto. - Me aclaró.

\- Laurie... ¡Claro que no lo hago para pavonearme! Lo hago para compartir esto contigo. Hecho de menos a mi mejor amiga... Pero entiendo que tenemos vidas completamente distintas, e intento aprovechar este rato contigo, porque no sé cuando podré volver a disfrutar de ti. - Inhalé aire para tranquilizarme – Laurie, esta es mi vida y me encanta. ¿No puedes estar contenta por mí? - Le pregunté alzando el brazo para cogerle la mano. - Sé que aspirabas a que yo llegase a hacer una vida más parecida a la tuya... Pero nuestros caminos cambiaron hace años. Buscamos y queremos cosas distintas.

\- Sí... lo siento. Tienes razón. - Me sonrió tímida, suspirando - Pero estás tan cambiada. Ambas hemos conseguido lo que queríamos... a modo profesional. Pero, yo, he encontrado mi plenitud sentimental con Erik... - Hice un mohín con la boca y ella calló ipsofacto, brillándole los ojos de pronto, clavándolos en los míos. - Es eso... Te estás convirtiendo en una bruja – frunció la boca a modo de broma, rememorando como llamábamos a las mujeres que conseguían triunfar – Estás involucrada en tú trabajo al 200%, para evitar enamorarte. - Casi canturreo.

\- Bueno... No estás equivocada, del todo – Me incliné de hombros. - Quería ser editora y lo he conseguido. Mi opinión es lo suficientemente importante, tengo la grandísima responsabilidad de que un escritor llegue a publicar su libro o no. Eso es lo que quería conseguir, porque esto es el culmen profesional para lo que he estado años formándome. - Laurie asintió. - Pero en lo que te equivocas, es en lo de evitar enamorarme... No necesito rehuirlo, porque eso, no pasará jamás.

\- Bella... - Me llamó agarrando la misma mano que le había estrechado yo minutos antes.

\- Tranquila... Lo tengo más que asumido. - Meneé la cabeza para restarle importancia. Lau movió la suya, instándome a continuar hablando – Fui plenamente consciente de ello, el día de tu boda. - Le declaré.

Seguimos hablando más relajadamente, y ambas nos pusimos al día sobre nuestras vidas. Preferí omitir el tema "hombres", para que Laurie no volviese con el tema. Dejando las cosas aclaradas, el resto de la comida fue genial.

Decidimos ir a tomar un helado a nuestra heladería favorita, de nuestra época universitaria. Pedimos nuestro postre y nos quedamos durante un rato en un agradable silencio; hasta que Lauri lo rompió, para darme una tremenda noticia.

\- Tengo una cosa que decirte... - Sonrió – Por eso mi insistencia en quedar.

\- Es verdad que me sorprendió tú insistencia – La miré interrogante. - ¿Y bien?

\- Estoy embarazada – Me soltó de golpe, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

\- ¡Uauuu! Eso es fantástico... Es... ¡Genial! - Nos levantamos, y agarradas de los brazos, comenzamos a dar saltos como colegialas. - ¿De cuánto tiempo estás? - Le pregunté de pronto alarmada por estar zarandeándola.

\- De seis semanas. Me enteré hace unos días. De ahí mi insistencia por que quedásemos. No quería decírtelo por teléfono y menos aún a tu asistente - rodó los ojos - y me corría prisa por hacerte conocedora de la noticia. - Su cara reflejaba la felicidad más plena. - Llevábamos un par de meses tonteando un poco, en plan "a ver qué pasa". Íbamos a darnos unos meses más de plazo hasta ir a por el bebé de forma más seria, pero no hizo falta – Rió feliz.

\- En serio que estoy maravillada... Estoy pletórica por ti. - Le confesé sincera.

Y mi herida, mi cicatriz, la cual había estado tranquila y controlada desde mi promesa "escrita", se revolvía inquieta, ante mis propios anhelos ocultos.

Y eso no hacía más que confirmar mi determinación de que jamás encontraría el amor. Ya lo había descubierto hacía mucho, y se había acabado tan fugaz y explosivo como había llegado.

Jamás encontraría a nadie con quien me pudiera plantear en serio la posibilidad de tener hijos. El único hombre al que le entregaría tal regalo, a parte de que biológicamente no podía engendrarlos, se había ido; me había dejado abandonada en el claro de un bosque sin explicaciones.

Nos despedimos con un gran abrazo, sabiendo que pasaría tiempo sin vernos. Pero prometí hacer huecos más a menudo para ir viéndole crecer la tripita.

Realmente me hacía ilusión ser partícipe de este acontecimiento en la vida de mi amiga.

Los meses fueron pasando y haciendo malabarismos, pude hacer esos huecos para quedar con Laurie muy a menudo y así ir viendo el desarrollo de su embarazo; hasta reduje a mínimos mi agenda nocturna para poder estar más espabilada por las mañanas y así adelantar trabajo y tener tiempo para ella y su tripita.

Incluso, desde que el embarazo de Laurie fue más notorio, no me apetecía tanto quedar con hombres. Estaba tan frágil e incluso maternal, que me habían pasado por la cabeza en varias ocasiones la idea de plantearme un embarazo sola. Pero ahora, en el culmen de mi carrera, era lo que menos me convenía.

Una de mis citas habituales, Richard un "folla/amigo" con el que mantenía una relación fantástica, y para mí idónea., se había ido convirtiendo en una especie de confidente. Habíamos llegado a crear un vínculo de amistad agradable y leal.

Cuando nos apetecía "tema" quedábamos, teníamos sexo salvaje durante horas y luego pedíamos comida china. Y por la mañana según donde quedásemos, uno u otro se iba a su apartamento para prepararse y comenzar otro día. Así llevábamos más de un año.

A parte de esa "relación", fuera de la cama, no manteníamos más contacto. A todo más, algún whasap esporádico.

Por lo que él, Richard, sabía más de mi vida y de mi entorno que el resto de mis "citas".

\- ¿Sabes? - Lo miré alzando la cabeza, ya que estaba tumbada muy cómoda en su cama; completamente desnuda, por cierto – Estoy pensando que te veo muy animada e ilusionada con el embarazo de tu amiga, de Laurie. - Me comentó. Yo afirmé con un ronroneo – A tí... ¿no te gustaría ser madre algún día? - Su pregunta me interesó y me senté, doblando las piernas cual indio.

\- Pues sí, la verdad. Siempre creí que no tenía instinto maternal, pero al estar siguiendo el embarazo tan de cerca de Lau, parece que poseo alguna vena materna dentro de mi organismo – Hice una mueca.

\- Estaba pensando... bueno, creo que no hace falta que te diga que me gustas – Me miró con intención.

\- Y tu a mi también Richard. - Le sonreí y le acaricié la cara con mi dedo índice de forma sensual.

\- Había pensado... que bueno, tal vez te gustaría que tuviésemos una cita. - Pestañee sin entender por donde iba – Sí, como una pareja normal. - Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un taladro. - Podíamos ir a cenar, a un restaurante, no en la cama – Sonrió pícaro – Quedar a comer en medio de nuestros trabajos... Hacer algún plan. - Respiró profundo, algo nervioso. Imagino que mi silencio estaba agobiándolo. - ¿Qué te parece? Podíamos intentar algo... juntos.

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros durante unos minutos. Hasta que lo miré fijamente a los ojos, notando como se me ponía esa cara, la de cuando iba a convertirme en el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

\- Richard... Creo haber dejado claro, lo que pretendía con esta relación, si quieres llamarla así. Solo sexo. Nada más. - Lo miré alzando ambas cejas. - Me encanta estar contigo estos ratos. Nos hemos convertido en nuestros confesores. Tenemos confianza el uno con el otro, porque estaba claro lo que había.

\- Si, y yo estaba de acuerdo porque quería exactamente lo mismo. Pero eso fue hace más de un año.

\- Si... ¿y? Nada ha cambiado en este tiempo. Solo el que nos entendemos bien, somos una especie de amigos. Y que el sexo contigo cada vez es mejor. - Le sonreí muy sensual. - Pero solo follamos, nene. No aspiro a nada más, ni contigo ni con nadie.

\- ¡Joder nena! - Exclamó algo molesto. - Después de todo este tiempo... No sé si tu has intentado algo más con algún otro, pero yo si con otras. He quedado varias veces con dos o tres mujeres con las que parecía encajar. Y que al final... nada. Y me he dado cuenta, ya hace tiempo, que te tengo en el pensamiento muy a menudo. Que tengo cada vez más ganas de verte... y eso quiere decir algo.

\- Richard... no. Para – Intenté detenerlo, pero ya estaba envalentonado.

\- No, déjame seguir. Y ahora, viendo esa venita maternal, acabas de romperme aún más. No sé lo que te ha pasado con algún hombre para volverte así de fría, pero, ya tenemos una edad. Hemos triunfado en nuestras carreras... somos tan iguales. - Sonrió, mirándome con ternura. - Podíamos intentar encajar nuestras vidas. Sabes que yo soy como tu para el trabajo, así que no interferiríamos con reproches o falta de tiempo.

\- Richard... Siento si te he dado a entender una idea errónea. Cuando me refería a que sí me gustaría ser madre, me refería a mí sola. - Richard abrió la boca, perplejo - No quiero depender de ningún hombre para nada. Te soy sincera y he de admitir que contigo me he permitido más cercanía, más confianza porque me pareces genial, y si que somos muy parecidos, y congeniamos. Pero nada más. Me encanta quedar contigo porque las horas que pasamos juntas son perfectas.

\- Pues por eso – Estaba emocionándose con mis palabras, no esperando mi estacazo final.

\- Son perfectas porque me hechas unos polvos increíbles. Me dejas tan satisfecha que durante una buena temporada ando muy calmadita... Eres fabuloso – Sonrió, mostrando cierto rubor – Y porque después de dejarme temblando, pedimos comida china, nos quedamos tirados en la cama desnudos y mantenemos una conversación que me es de lo más agradable y entretenida. Tengo confianza contigo para hablarte cosas que no hablo con nadie más... Pero... ¡Ya! Nada más. Luego o tú te vas a tu apartamento o yo al mío... y durante un tiempo no se nada más de ti. Y te vuelvo a llamar cuando quiero tener sexo del bueno asegurado. Al igual que tú a mí.

\- No me puedo creer que seas tan fría. - Me contestó resentido. - Es increíble que me estés diciendo todo esto. - Se había ofendido. Con razón a medias, ya que estaba avisado de antemano de lo que iba a haber entre nosotros.

\- Siento que te parezca tan mal. Pero es lo que hay – Lo miré arrogante, alzándole una ceja.

\- Pues me voy. Eres una completa zorra. - Me escupió como veneno.

\- No voy a disculparme porque tu ego masculino se haya visto afectado – el desdén y la sorna en mi tono de voz eran palpables.

Cuando acabó de vestirse y se disponía a irse, me levante de la cama y desnuda como estaba, salí hasta el salón.

\- ¿No vamos a volver a quedar más? - Le pregunté con tono zalamero.

\- No. Por supuesto que no. - Su tono era muy diferente al mío.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dejar de disfrutar de esto? - Me señalé el cuerpo con una mano, y la mirada felina.

\- He de reconocer que el sexo contigo es increíble, pero estoy seguro de que encontraré a otra zorrita que la chupe igual o incluso mejor que tú. - Me espetó dejándome sin palabras.

\- Tú mismo nene... No pienses que eres mi único recurso... Ni mucho menos. - Le devolví.

Así, deje escapar un hombre que si valía la pena. Uno que realmente estaba interesado en mí, y con el cual, poniendo un poco de mí parte, estoy casi segura hubiese funcionado.

En ese momento, fui consciente de que a las que Laurie y yo llamábamos "brujas" cuando acabamos la universidad, por ser fanáticas del trabajo, ascendiendo, sin formar familia, y sin casi tiempo para nada más que trabajo y más trabajo... Ese término era incorrecto. No eran "brujas"... Eran unas auténticas zorras; y ahora, yo era una de ellas. Con título honorífico.

Aquella discusión con Richard, de antemano no me hizo pensar mucho; sentía rabia y pena por perder a mi mejor amante por excelencia. Pero después de unas semanas, donde varios acontecimientos fueron encadenándose, me hizo volver a pensar en aquella discusión, viendo la situación desde otra perspectiva, y dándome cuenta de que yo no quería ser así. Que me había portado mal con un hombre que había sido un encanto conmigo. Que no me había presionado. Que hubiese sido un candidato más que idóneo para mí.

Nunca me había gustado tratar a la gente así. Y ahora lo hacía de forma casi habitual.

Los únicos momentos en que parecía que mi antigua yo salía, era viendo las ecografías de la pequeña Nora, si, traía una niña, porque me conmovía sobremanera contemplando aquella personita que se formaba dentro de la tripa de mi amiga.

\- Es increíble que estés tan emocionada con Nora, pero sigas rehuyendo de los hombres... Bella, para tener hijos, se necesitan hombres, ¿sabes? - me decía con su ya gran abultada tripa, mientras me sacaba la lengua.

\- Se necesitan por su semillita, nada más. A día de hoy, no necesitas casarte con ellos y aguantarlos toda tú vida. - Le refutaba, devolviéndole el gesto con la lengua.

\- Eres imposible... - se acariciaba el vientre – no escuches a tu madrina... es una antihombres – refunfuñaba riéndose.

Puse la mano sobre su tripa y la acaricé con suma ternura.

\- Tranquila Nora... tu madre te contará los cuentos de hadas... y yo te enseñaré la vida de verdad, cuando llegue el momento – y guiñaba un ojo, como si el bebé pudiese verme. - Venga, sigamos con las compras antes de que se te hinchen los pies – le daba un beso en la mejilla y Lau se derretía de mimos por mí.

La llevaba a sesiones de masajes, de cuidados estéticos, de compras... a mil sitios para que estuviese relajada. Incluso leí libros para estar bien informada sobre lo que le convenía.

Ella protestaba por hacerme cargo de los costes de estos tratamientos pero conseguía callarla. El dinero no era ningún problema para mí.

Incluso le pague en una reputada clínica la obstreta, las ecografías y los costes del parto en la misma.

Sé que era mucho, pero llegamos al acuerdo de que era mi regalo "especial" por ser la madrina de su hija.

\- No lo hago por tí... Lo hago por mi ahijada. Si tu estás bien cuidada, ella crecerá sana, feliz y perfecta – Sonreía, poniéndole cara de angelito.

\- No sé cuando aprendiste a poner esa cara... Pero es imposible negarte nada cuando haces ese puchero – Me sacaba la lengua refunfuñando. - Y lo más increíble es como has ido despejando tu agenda para pasar tanto tiempo conmigo – Sonreía pletórica – No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Quiero que sepas que valoro los esfuerzos que estás haciendo para estar desocupada y no pasar tanto tiempo en la oficina. En serio que te lo agradezco. - Me agarró y nos fundimos en un amoroso abrazo.

Lo que Laurie no sabía era los esfuerzos titánicos que hacía, a parte de dejar un poco de lado, sobre todo estos últimos dos meses, mi organizada vida, para pasar esas últimas semanas antes del nacimiento de la niña con ella.

El trabajo que no hacía durante las horas que pasábamos juntas, las recuperaba por la noche, llegando a dormir algunas veces, poco más de tres horas.

La vida familiar y mi trabajo, eran completamente incompatibles.

Un día, casi en la recta final del embarazo, salimos a comer a uno de los restaurante favoritos de Laurie. Igual que ella no se negaba a mis pucheros, yo no me negaba a cualquier petición que saliese por su boca.

\- Bella... Si estás tan pletórica con mi embarazo, pero no quieres estar con nadie, o como tu lo dices, no aguantar a ningún hombre, ¿por qué no te haces una inseminación? Podrías tener tú bebé – Me soltó entre bocado y bocado de su grasiento emparedado.

\- Bueno... no sé... - Me había pillado completamente por sorpresa su pregunta. - Ahora mismo no me conviene por el trabajo. El ritmo que llevo , no podría soportarlo embarazada. - Guardamos silencio unos segundos – Pero, a raíz del tuyo... Debo confesarte que sí que me lo he planteado... Bastante en serio – Sonreí pilla – Me he estado informando y el tratamiento no es tan complicado como parece.

Laurie se emocionó exageradamente con mi declaración, hasta que la tranquilicé y la frené, diciéndole que era una idea. Y que de llevarse a cabo, sería dentro de bastante tiempo; de años. Ahora lo que me importaba era mi carrera.

\- Quiero seguir comprando zapatos, no pañales, Laurie. Así que tranquilízate, a ver si te vas a poner de parto en este restaurante mugroso. - Rematé la frase haciendo un gesto exagerado y pijo, de asco; para acabar riéndonos.

Realmente si que había pensado y buscado información sobre tener un bebé yo sola; desde el embarazo de Laurie, parecía que mi vena materna había asomado. La cual creía no poseer.

Pero tal y como le había dicho a Lau, era un idea a largo plazo. Ahora adoraba demasiado mi vida, como para plantearme un cambio tan drástico como era el tener un hijo. Y además, sola.

Pero lo que no le había comentado a Laurie, es que había ido a una clínica de fertilidad y congelado unos óvulos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo querría seguir con mi vida, y antes de que me volviese demasiado mayor para una inseminación natural, me quedaba la opción de inseminar mis propios óvulos en un vientre de alquiler.

Tenía ambas opciones bien estudiadas y pensadas.

El embarazo iba llegando a su término y todos estábamos tensos y nerviosos. Bueno, todos menos Laurie, que se lo estaba tomando genial. Con un temple fuera de lo habitual en ella.

-No sé como puedes estar tan tranquila – Le decía... Bueno, más bien le gruñía.

\- Porque el parto va a llegar. Nora tiene que nacer, si o si. - Hablaba mientras se acariciaba el vientre con cariño. - Lo que estoy es ansiosa por verle la carita a mi niña. - Y su cara, como siempre que hablaba de la bebé, se le cambiaba, rebosándole amor por doquier. Ya era una mamá.

Pocos días antes del parto, me acerque al extrarradio de Manhattan, casualmente muy cerca de donde vivíamos antes Laurie y yo. Había encontrado por una pagina de facebook una tienda vintage muy chic y en su catálogo digital me había enamorado de un vestido precioso, muy de estilo años 20 y quería verlo fisicamente. Ya que me parecía perfecto para el bautizo de Nora.

Me hizo mucha ilusión pasar por nuestras antiguas calles. Las del principio. Donde nuestra vida comenzó.

Allí apenas había extrés. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, ya que era hora punta, pero exceptuando a algún peatón apurado, toda la genta caminaba más o menos tranquila. Sin las prisas habituales de Manhattan y alrededores.

Encontré la tienda y para mi alegría, el vestido era aún más precioso si cabía; lo probé y el amor entre esa prenda y yo, saltó al instante.

\- Le queda genial – me aduló la dependienta – Según para que ocasión, le pone unos complementos u otros y es una vestido muy ponible.

\- Sí, me encanta por eso. Es divino... y muy versátil. - Comenté muy natural, mientras la dependienta se quedaba algo... cohibida. - Me lo llevo. En un par de meses es el bautizo de mi ahijada y quiero estar impoluta. Magnífica. Y este vestido hará que lo consiga. - Sonreí al reflejo de mi imagen en el espejo.

\- Tal y como está ahora mismo, iría perfecta – Me sonrió tímida la chica; la cual no debía pasar de los 20 años.

\- ¿Cómo voy ahora? - Pregunté extrañada – No, para nada. Ahora vengo de trabajar, que me he escapado para venir a probarme el vestido. - La informé, casi hasta divertida por lo que la chica acababa de decirme – Para ese día, mi look será muy distinto. - Me miré con altanería en el espejo.

Ese día iba sencillita. Un pantalón estilo buggi/traje, una blusa de encaje blanca y una americana holgada en negro, en conjunto con los pantalones. Unos zapatos de tacón Jilly Choo y un bolso toten del mismo diseñador. Alguna exquisita joya siempre me acompañaba para complementarme.

El pelo recogido en una cola alta, con el flequillo para atrás, y un poco de maquillaje.

Era un look de lo más sencillo.

Aprovechando que estaba allí, me probe un par de blusas de encaje preciosas. Eran una autentica monada. Y muy versatiles al igual que el vestido.

\- Ha sido un placer, señora. Gracias – Me despidió muy educada la chica.

\- Volveré otro día a ver que modelos recibes. Aunque te sigo por tu página de Facebook, la cual comparto a menudo. - Le sonreí – Te haré publicidad entre mis amigas. - Le guiñé un ojo y la chica sonrió con el mismo semblante cohibido de antes.

Salí de la tienda dándole vueltas a la actitud de la dependienta.

 _¿La he abrumado? Si he sido muy educada y correcta..._

Y si. Había sido todo eso. Pero también algo estirada en mi forma de expresarme, para estar en un barrio obrero.

Esa chica, podía haber sido yo hace siete u ocho años... Tan tímida, intentando ser amable, correcta y profesional; pero abrumada por una "bruja" de Central Park. Sonreí de mi propio pensamiento.

Entonces, vi mi reflejo en un escaparate y la sonrisa se me esfumó ya que volví a ser consciente, otra vez, del cambio que había dado en estos últimos años.

Ya no era ni mi sombra. Estaba feliz con mi vida, pero había algo que me faltaba. Solía tener la sensación, sobre todo desde hacía varios meses, que estaba incompleta. Algo había en mi vida que no acababa de encajar.

Pudiese ser el estrés al que estaba sometida diariamente. Que era agotador. Abrumador. Pero, mirando mi reflejo, no me reconocía. Y por primera vez desde que había cambiado radicalmente, me sentí mal conmigo misma.

Seguí por la zona, para ver y recordar mi comienzo adulto en esa ciudad. El paseo y los recuerdos estaban haciéndome bien. Sobre todo alejarme un poco de Laurie, ya que ella estaba de lo más tranquila, pero yo estaba de los nervios.

En una esquina, de casualidad, encontré la vieja librería donde me solía ir a esconder para leer tranquila y tomarme una taza de café; el más rico que había probado en mi vida.

No me lo pensé ni un segundo. Empujé la vieja puerta de madera ornamentada y entré.

\- Hola – Saludé con una sonrisa radiante al reconocer a la señora Potter. La dueña.

\- Hola – Me devolvió el saludo algo tentativa. Por supuesto, no me reconocía.

\- Soy la señorita Swan – Meneé la cabeza y volví a empezar – Soy Bella, señora Potter.

Entonces a su rostro llegó el reconocimiento.

\- ¡Dios bendito! ¿Bella? ¿Eres la dulce y tímida Bella? ¡Quién lo diría viéndote ahora! - Contestó ella asombrada. - ¡Menudo cambio querida!

\- Si, bueno... he cambiado un poco. - Me incliné de hombros – Han pasado muchos años. Aunque usted sigue exactamente igual. - Le sonreí como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. Realmente estaba emocionadísima de estar allí, aunque no entendía mi sobrada ilusión.

Me sirvió un café con un trozo de su riquísima tarta y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Conversamos, poniéndonos al día sobre estos años.

Conversar con la señora Potter era fácil y agradable.

Hasta que al alzar la cabeza, mis ojos dieron de frente con el reloj, el que siempre había estado allí, y vi que habían pasado más de dos horas.

\- ¡Madre mía! Tengo que irme... Se me ha echo tardísimo. - Me excusé mientras me levantaba del sillón.

\- Espero que no pasen otros siete años, Bella. Siempre me ha gustado conversar contigo. - Me sonrió cálida.

\- Claro... Haré por venir a verla pronto. Se lo prometo. - Me sonrió algo triste.

\- Te lo digo porque no tardaré en jubilarme. En unos meses... – Se inclinó de hombros melancólica. Yo me quedé pasmada. - Y la tienda se cerrará.

\- Pero... - Fruncí el ceño; la noticia me había dejado trastornada – ¿Ha llegado a la edad de jubilación?

\- Los años pasan también para los demás, querida. - Sonrió divertida. - Durante estos últimos años, he ahorrado bastante, así que pasaré mis últimos años en una residencia preciosa. Allí estaré perfectamente atendida – Sonrió complacida – Y mientras la salud me acompañe, realizaré algún viaje pendiente.

\- Eso suena fantástico, en serio – Lo decía de corazón, pero en el fondo estaba triste. - Siendo sincera, me da pena que cierre; que se vaya... Este sitio para mí, siempre ha sido especial.

\- No conozco a nadie que disfrute lo suficiente estando entre libros, como para hacer de esto su trabajo diario. Así que no me queda otra que cerrar. Y yo, aunque no te lo parezca, ya estoy mayor. El estar aquí tantas horas, atendiendo, limpiando, colocando, peleándome con las editoriales para que me den libros... - Resoplo – Ya estoy cansada, cielo. - La entendí. Yo misma me sentía así muchas veces.

Nos despedimos, esta vez con un fortísimo abrazo. Y volviendo a prometer que me pasaría pronto. Muy pronto.

Le dejé una tarjeta con mi número y dirección, para que me tuviese localizada, por cualquier percance. Sobre todo una vez cerrada la tienda.

\- Cariño, sé que la vida que llevas ahora, es el sueño de todo el mundo que viene a Nueva York. Pero... - me miró cariñosa – Haz balance de tu vida, lo que tienes y lo que pierdes. Eres una chica lista, estoy segura de que sabrás que camino seguir. - Hacía tiempo que nadie me soltaba un sermón. El cual no me molestó, en absoluto.

Tanto su consejo como la noticia del cierre me dejó apenada. Muy baja de moral durante todo el día. Y no sé porqué... Edward vino a mi mente. De repente. Después de... No sabía cual había sido la última vez que había pensando en él. Estaba tan ocupada, que no tenía tiempo ni para pensar.

Cuando vivía en aquel barrio, iba muy a menudo a aquella tienda. Me gustaba para desconectar, para leer tranquila... Pero sobre todo, era mi refugio cuando quería olvidarme de Edward, de los Cullen en general, durante un rato.

No sé que tenía aquel sitio, que cuando entraba, su... "aura" me hacía desconectar de todo. Incluido _"él"_. Y por aquel entonces, que pudiese sacar a Edward de mi mente, era algo inimaginable. Por eso, me refería a aquel sitio como mi "refugio mágico".

Aquel día, al llegar a casa, me miré fijamente en el impresionante espejo de diseño de mi vergonzosamente grande cuarto de baño, intentando encontrarme. Buscando algún resquicio de mi antiguo yo. Pero no encontré nada.

Inclinándome sobre el lavabo y mirándome tan cerca que los ojos me hicieron zoom, solo el color de estos y los rasgos generales de mi cara, me recordaron a "Bella".

Solo pude ver una cara bonita. Bonita, pero... vacía.

Y aunque me gustaba mi nueva yo, me sentía abatida por haber perdido la dulzura que siempre me había caracterizado. La cual intentaba encontrar a base de un maquillaje bien aplicado y mi milagroso colorete rosa. Por el cual pagaba una cantidad de dinero vergonzosa.

Durante días, me sentí decaida. La sensación de que algo no encajaba, me perseguía como un mosquito insistente.

Unos días después, Lauri se puso de parto. Por fin el gran día había llegado.

Casualmente, cuando comenzó el proceso, estábamos juntas en casa. Llamé a Erik, que estaba trabajando y quedamos en vernos en la clínica.

\- Ya tengo la bolsa, y acabo de llamar a un taxi. - Le informaba, mientras ella contaba sus respiraciones – Todo está controlado – Parecía que necesitaba yo más que ella escuchar esas palabras.

\- Tranquila Bella. Todo va bien. La bolsa está lista, Erik avisado y el taxi está de camino. Además, estamos a tan solo unos minutos del hospital. - Sonreía. Estaba feliz. Y yo, de los nervios.

Todo estaba controlado. Nada podía salir mal. Llevaba semanas planeando el acontecimiento, para que nada se nos escapase llegado el momento.

Pero, no todo sale como uno planea.

 **Bueno nenas...**

 **Menudo notición, ¿eh?**

 **Y menuda vida que se pega nuestra Bella.**

 **Pero... ¿qué es lo que le faltará a Bella en su vida?**

 **A ver quien me lo sabe decir :-)**

 **En unos días, el siguiente... Que esto se empieza a poner interesantísimoooooooo**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

 **Ante todo, Mil gracias por la buena aceptación del fic.**

 **Me alegro de que esté gustando tanto.**

 **Y más gracias aún, por los comentarios de algunas seguidoras, involucrándose en la historia.**

 **Preguntando y opinando sobre ella.**

 **GRACIAS**

Mientras yo rellenaba la ficha de ingreso con los datos de Lauri, una enfermera se la llevó en una silla de ruedas.

\- Tranquila. La Dr. Vior está preparándose para recibirla. - La informó la sanitaria.

\- Estoy tranquila – Sonreía – Todo está bien. Tengo contracciones cada... - Ahí la perdí de vista. Y yo misma sonreí conmovida por estar viviendo este momento junto a mi amiga; Mi hermana.

Erik llegó en seguida y lo dejaron pasar y estar junto a Lauri. La tensión le había subido un poco, nada alarmante, pero consideraron que estando su marido junto a ella, le vendría bien. Ya que, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, en el fondo no lo estaba tanto.

Y a mi, me tenían colapsada a llamadas de la oficina.

Una novela, mi última adquisición, estaba teniendo problemas con la imprenta; más bien con el escritor, que estaba poniendo trabas de última hora; alegando que acababa de ver mis correciones y que no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

 _Nervios de última hora del escritor novato._

Era algo muy frecuente; y en esos momentos la editora debía estar con él, tranquilizándolo. O sea, yo. Pero hoy tenía un trabajo bastante más importante que el de pasarle la mano por los hombros y regalarle palabras de paz y positivismo a un crio histérico.

Estuve durante casi dos horas al teléfono, ya que estaba intentando que sirviese de esta manera sin falta de ir a la oficina.

Hasta que al final, la que acabo llamándome, fue Samantha, la editora jefe. Mi superior directa.

\- Isabella... ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué es tan importante que te hace no estar aqui, con tu escritor en plena crisis? - Me reprochó. Estaba, más que enfadada, agobiada - Michael, está dandome el coñazo... y ese es tu trabajo. No el mio. Así que ven aquí a la voz de ya – Recalcó ese "ya", no dandome opción a reproche.

Hice avisar a Erik, para comentarle que tenía que ausentarme, que había problemas en la oficina.

\- ¡Vaya! - Contestó compungido. - ¿No hay manera de evitar que te marches? Yo estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que estas aqui. Tú sabes controlar las situaciones con temple... - Meneé la cabeza con pesar. - Bueno, supongo que has hecho todo lo posible para no tener que irte... El trabajo es el trabajo... Marcha tranquila. No le diré nada a Laurie para no alterarla, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, será lo mejor. - Contesté - ¿Sigue subiéndole la tensión? - Pregunté algo preocupada.

\- Sí... Parecía que se le estabilizaba, pero cuanto más abanza el parto, más le sube. Si sigue así tendrán que practicarle una cesarea.

Nos despedimos con un ligero toque en el hombro y marché veloz hacía la oficina. Iba rezando por poder solucionarlo todo rapidamente y volver con "mi familia".

Estaba molesta. Estaba enfadada; mucho. Un momento como este, y tener que ir a dorarle la píldora a un crio para templar sus nervios.

 _Esto es tú trabajo. Tú misma llevas estos ocho meses diciendo que la vida familiar y tu trabajo son incompatibles._

Me decía a mí misma. Y tenía razón... Pero, después de casi cinco años en este negocio, y más de tres desde que le vendí mi vida a este trabajo... ¿realmente quería seguir así?

Lau estaba emocionada con el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas, y contaba que me mantuviera activa en la familia una vez nacida Nora... Pero el ritmo que llevaba para pasar ese tiempo juntas, era extenuante. Y mi trabajo se veía afectado más de una vez, llevandome alguna que otra merecida bronca.

Faltaria a reuniones familares, acontecimientos... Las primeras palabras de Nora, sus primeros pasos, graduación en el jardín de infancia, colegio, insitutuo...

 _¿Estaba dispuesta a perderme todo esto?_ Pero... _¿Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi adorado trabajo y mi calidad de vida?_

Cuando llegué a la oficina, Samantha estaba de los nervios. Agobiadísima de estar escuchando a Michael, el cual estaba completamente fuera de sí.

\- Vamos a ver, Michael ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estabas encantado con publicar tú libro? - Asintió nervioso. - Bien. Pero sabías que tu manuscrito nesecitaba algunos retoques para que dieran el visto bueno en edición. Si no, no se podría haber publicado. Solo han sido unos pequeños cambios.

\- No... ¡No me mientas Isabella! - Me dejó pasmada por su grito - Lo he leido, y las cosas que as cambiado, son justamente las que le dan la esencia a la novela. Le has cambiado su alma, se la has robado – Me acuso, al borde de la histeria.

\- Es lo que hay – Le solté altanera y prepotente. - Cualquier editorial te hubiese hecho los mismos cambios... Incluso más. Has tenido suerte de dar conmigo, que me gusta exageradamente mi trabajo y que he tenido moral de tragarme muchas de las chorradas que tenías escritas – Le escupí como el veneno. - En otra casa, no se hubiesen molestado de pasar de la página 10, y te hubiesen devuelto el manuscrito, echándote sin miramientos.

\- ¡Cómo puedes decirme eso! - Resopló molesto y sorprendido por la rudeza de mis palabras.

\- Porque es la verdad – Lo miré fijamente, con arrogancia. - Tranquilízate, porque al final conseguiras que detengan la impresión. Y si eso pasa, olvidate de publicar tu libro en cualquier editorial de esta ciudad. - Michael hinchó el pecho y se puso a la defensiva.

\- Bueno, pues a lo mejor no quiero publicar mi libro en un editorial como esta... en ninguna de este tipo. Lo mejor hubiese sido ir a una pequeña donde valoren el arte de escribir, no los numeros y el dinero. - Su voz sonó viperina.

\- No me has entendido bien, Michael... Cuando me refiero a ninguna editorial, me refiero también a las pequeñas. - Me acerqué a él como una serpierte – Si haces deter la publicación y por tanto, dejarme a mí mal... Moveré mis hilos y no publicaras ni esta ni ninguna otra letra que escribas en toda la ciudad. Ni tan siquiera un anuncio en un triste periódico. ¿Me has entendido bien? - Mi voz era afinada y cortante. Michael dejó de respirar. - A si que cálmate, estate calladito y deja de joderme de una vez. - Espeté.

Él se sentó en un butacón y se calló ipsofacto, completamente descolocado. Mientras Samantha, mi jefa, me miraba asintiendo conforme por mi actuación con el chico.

Por mi parte fui a comprobar que la impresión seguía su curso y que todo iba como debiera.

Al volver del despacho, Michael seguía en la misma posición, solo había cambiado que ahora miraba perpetuamente para el suelo, abatido.

Me sentí bien conmigo misma. Lo había callado y mi trabajo seguía su curso.

Cuando me disponía a irme, mi jefa me detuvo.

\- Isabella – Me llamó. - Muy bien. Has despachado de forma muy profesional a este niñato quejica y agobiante – Escupió – Me tenía aburrida – rodó los ojos- Este se creía ya un premio Pulitzer... ¡Será gilipoyas!

\- Estaba descontrolándose. Donde se pensaría que iba con su manuscrito si yo no hubiese metido la mano – Mi arrogancia superaba casi hasta la de mi jefa, que era imposible. - Este libro nos reportará un nuevo éxito rotundo a la editorial, y nos hará ganar mucho dinero. Estoy segura. El trabajo de corrección que he hecho, ha sido fantástico – Yo misma me embebía con mis propias palabras.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Y esta muy bien que tú misma te des cuenta de tu buen trabajo. Cada día veo en tí, mi futura sustituta; cuando yo ascienda – Sonrió maliciosa – Porque James (su jefe directo) está empezando a aflojar, y eso le pasará factura sin tardar. Entonces estaré yo esperando por su despacho con maravillosas vistas a Central Park – Parecía que hubiese crecido de lo que se hincho con sus propias palabras.

Ambas sonreimos más que maliciosas, felices con nuestras palabras viles, dañinas y manipuladoras.

Poco después, la imprenta nos avisó de que el primer libro había sido ya impreso con éxito. Mi subordinado lo revisaría y si todo estaba correcto, se imprimirían las copias estipuladas para que Michael comenzará sus presentaciones en las librerias.

La brujísima de mi jefa y yo, estábamos pletóricas, por lo que nos fuimos a la sala que teníamos acondicionada para "celebrar" de forma íntima en la oficina cualquier éxito con algun libro o escritor a tomar una copa de un buen vino. Si la ocasión lo requería, que solía ser casi siempre, luego la celebración se extendía en algún pub de moda de la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos festejando? - Me sugirió ella muy animada por las dos copas de vino que se había bebido.

Cuando estaba apunto de decir que sí, de pronto recordé el porqué al llegar a la editorial tenía tanta prisa por acabar el tema del libro:

 _Laurie_

Me sentí como un ser despreciable por olvidarme así de mi amiga. Estaba dando a luz a mi ahijada, a su primera hija, y yo tomando vino y riéndome con mi jefa.

Me disculpé con Samantha a la cual no le gustó mucho mi plantón, diciéndome que lo importante era estar siempre para y por la editorial. Que nada más importaba que eso para triunfar en esta ciudad... casi la deje con la palabra en la boca porque salí disparada para la clínica.

Mientras iba en el taxi, recordé que hacía más de dos horas que no había mirado el móvil, el cual había puesto en modo silencio mientras estaba en la clínica ya que no hacía más que sonar y las enfermeras me miraban con cara de perras.

 _Cinco llamadas perdidas de Erik._

\- ¡Joder! ¿Pero en que mierda estás pensando Bella? - Gruñí, haciéndo al taxista mirar sorprendido por el espejo retrovisor.

Al llegar pregunte por mi amiga, y me informaron que estaba en post operatorio. Al no ser familia "real" no me dieron más informacion. Pero si tuvieron el detalle de especificarme donde estaba su marido.

Llegué con la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel. Algo no me olía bien. Un pinchazo justo en medio de la nuca me lo advertía.

\- ¡Erik!– Lo llamé. Estaba sentado, con la cabeza hacía abajo, agarrada con ambas manos. Estaba pálido y ojerosos. - ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Llegué a él y me puse de cucliyas en su frente, apoyando mis manos en sus piernas.

\- La cosa se ha complicado y han tenido que hacerle una cesarea de urgencia a Laurie. - Fruncí el ceño, preocupada – Está en post operatorio. La cesarea ha salido bien; ella está.. bueno, viva. - Suspiró y yo abrí los ojos, sintiéndo como me picaban. Creo que por la sensación olvidada de llorar. - La niña está bien. No me han dejado verla aún, pero me han asegurado que está perfecta. Mañana me la enseñaran, ahora está en la incubadora, ya que hubo sufrimiento fetal y prefieren tenerla controlada. Pero Laurie... - Calló; imagino que por el nudo que debía tener en la garganta. Le di unos segundo, hasta que tuve la necesidad imperiosa de preguntar.

 _-_ ¿Qué ha pasado Erik?

\- La tensión seguía subiendo hasta que de pronto, comenzó a sufrir una arritmia altísima. Para cuando quiseron darse cuenta, estaba entrando en parada, y sufrió una hemorragía vaginal – Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla – La sala de partos se llenó de médicos en menos de 15 segundos. Dos cardiólogos se pusieron con ella, mientras dos ginecólogas le hacían la cesarea para intentar salvar a Nora... - Calló y se sorvió sus propias lágrimas. - La devolvieron a la vida, pero ahora hay que esperar a que despierte para ver las secuelas.

\- Dios mío... - murmuré compungida, y sin saber ni qué decir.

\- Como mínimo, va a estar débil durante bastante tiempo, eso ya me lo han asegurado, pero no saben hasta donde puede haber alcanzado las secuelas de esos segundos en parada, más la hemorragia. También me han asegurado que no podrá tener más hijos, ya que han tenido que intervenirle las trompas porque la hemorragia provenía de allí. - Y tras ese informe médico, se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar desconsolado; y yo con él.

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado así... Si. Sí que lo recordaba; perfectamente. Y veloz como la luz, Edward entró en mis pensamientos, haciendo que mi olvidada cicatriz se removiera furiosa en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos en el hopital esperando noticias de Laurie. Durante horas, nos mantuvimos en silencio. Erik no era lo que se dice muy parlanchín caso aparte es que nunca nos habíamos entendido excesivamente bien, aunque hoy no era momento para chácharas. Fui a por un par de cafés, y a la segunda, me aceptó la invitación.

Seguimos en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que al fin nos trageron noticias de ambas.

\- La niña está perfecta – Ambos respiramos – Su esposa, ha despertado, pero estaba bastante desorientada y algo nerviosa, así que la hemos sedado otra vez. Es primordial que descanse y este lo más tranquila posible. Estás horas son esenciales para su posterior recuperación. No podemos decirle nada sobre alguna secuela. Cuando vuelva a despertar, roguemos que esté más lúcida y podamos dejarla sin sedación. O por lo menos no tan fuerte y así comprobar el post operatorio. Los médicos siguen examinando las pruebas para ver qué es lo que ha pasado. - Nos miró con pena – En cuanto pueda decirles algo más, se lo haré saber. Les recomiendo que se vayan a casa e intenten descansar.

No eran grandes noticia, a excepción de Nora, pero no eran malas tampoco.

Erik no quiso irse a casa, así que después de comprobar que se quedaría bien, yo me fui a mi apartamento.

Necesitaba ducharme e intentar dormir aunque fuese un par de horas.

Erik prometió avisarme si había alguna novedad.

A penas pude dormir nada ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar menos de dos horas después de acostarme. Lógicamente de la editorial.

\- Bella, soy James – Me informó el super jefe – Sería conveniente que vinieses por la oficina, ya que hay novedades sobre Michael Buble.

\- ¿Michael, mi escritor?- Pregunté extrañada.

\- Sí. Ha puesto una queja por escrito contra tí y Samantha. Por insultos, amenazas y malintención contra su persona y su libro. - Estaba en shock.

\- Pero... - Realmente no sabía qué decir. - Dame una hora y estoy ahí, James.

Llamé a Erik, el cual me dio la grata noticia de que por fin le habían dejado ver y tener en brazos, a su hija. Que se parecía mucho a Laurie, que tenía sus ojos. Pero no le capté una gran alegría, aunque pudiese ser mi estado de nervios por la maldita queja de Michael.

Y de su madre poco. Había vuelto a despertar, pero le inyectaron más sedación, algo más suave, pero seguía dormida.

En sí, no eran malas noticias.

Yo le informé que me retrasía más de lo que había supuesto porque habíamos tenido un problema grave en la oficina. No pretendía que me entendiera en esos momentos, pero su contestación me dejó algo trastocada.

\- Claro... ¡Cómo no! Lo más importante es el trabajo, ¿verdad? - Su tono era envenenado.

\- Son obligaciones, Erik. - Le contesté forzando tranquilidad en mí voz. - Creeme que me encantaría estar ahí contigo, esperando noticias de Lau, pero mi trabajo no entiende que mi amiga esté hospitalizada.

Entendía que era un momento para estar con la familia, pero el trabajo era importante. Laurie estaba atendida por los mejores médicos, y yo tenía que salvar mi trabajo; ya que la queja de Michael, si trascendía, podía llegar a ser motivo de despido.

No podía perder mi trabajo así, sin más.

Cuando llegué a la editorial, me informaron en recepción que me esperaban en el despacho de James; al cual subí directamente.

\- Buenos días, Isabella. Toma asiento. - Samantha, mi superiora directa, ya estaba allí con cara de perra, más de la habitual; pero había miedo y angustía en sus ojos.

\- Ayer, ustedes dos, tuvieron una muy interesante conversación sobre Michael Buble, riéndose de como la señorita Swan lo había humillado y amenazado. Y mofándose de su manuscrito, creciéndose exageradamente sobre su propio trabajo con él, y desprestigiando la obra original. - Me quedé sin respiración. - ¿Es eso cierto? - Tragué saliva y miré de reojo a mi jefa, la cual asintió.

\- Si... pero bueno... Era un broma entre nosotras. Tampoco era por desprestigiar ni ofender a Michael, James. Ya sabes como nos crecemos cuando tras una correción, un libro queda mucho mejor. Y más aún, cuando gracias a esas correciones, la casa decide publicarlo. - Me defendí.

\- Si. Yo también fui editor. Empecé desde abajo como ustedes dos, y no sintiéndome orgulloso de ello, me crecía cuando algo como lo que acaba de narrar pasaba. Estaba argullosisimo de mí mismo, pero no insultaba, no ofendía ni denigraba a mi escritor. Siempre he sido muy consciente y así he intentado trasmitirselo a todos mis editores cuando comienzan, que tuviesen muy presente que gracias a los escritores, ellos, yo mismo y ustedes, tenemos trabajo.

El sermón y bronca, fue de consideración. Mas de una hora nos tuvo allí recluidas, diciéndonos lo desfraudado que se sentía. Que llevaba tiempo observándonos que nuestro comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.

\- Entiendo que estan presionadas porque los socios quieren ver resultados en los número... vamos, en el dinero, y eso se consigue publicando – Respiró profundamente – Pero han perdido sensibilidad. Se han convertido en mujeres sin escúpulos, sin dulzura... y no quiero pecar de machista, no me malinterpreten, por favor. - Nos miró con intención – Pero se han vuelto frías, calculadoras, arrogantes... Y no me gusta la gente así. O por lo menos, no tan "así" – hizo las comillas en el aire. - Estamos intentando que la queja interna de Michael Buble no trascienda, porque sino sus trabajos estarían en un serio apuro, aunque de todas formas, habrá consecuencias – Ambas resoplamos alarmadas – Las mantendré informadas.

Con esto, nos despachó. Ambas salimos sin hablar. Estabamos perplejas por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Desempeñabamos nuestro trabajo a la perfección. Eramos unas trabajadoras natas, dejando de lado cualquier asunto personal por dedicar todo nuestro tiempo y esfuerzo a esta casa, y porque un crio caprichoso se vio ofendido, estábamos a un paso de ser despedidas.

 _Increible._

\- Maldito mal nacido – maldijo Samantha. - Ingrato desagradecido. Con las horas que le has dedicado a su libro y todavía tiene quejas. Si no fuera por tu empeño, su manuscrito no habría visto la luz. - Sus palabras llevaban mucho de cierto.

\- Si, dimelo a mí. - Resoplé con molestia. - Pero bueno... también a mí me interesaba. Ví el potencial de su escrito. Será un éxito rotundo. - Miré a mi jefa con intención – Si no hubiese captado ese potencial, le podrían haber dado mucho; y que fuese a molestar a otra editorial de menos monta.

\- Si me despiden por su culpa, soy capaz de sacarle los ojos – Casi me dio miedo; Samantha no era de las que dejaba las cosas pasar facilmente.

\- ¿A qué consecuencias se podría referir James? - Pregunté con temor.

\- Pues desde un cambio de destino, a una penalización de empleo y sueldo, a quitarnos la comisión por las ventas de ese libro... Que eso ya lo doy por hecho, la verdad – No habló, gruñó.

\- ¡Joder! Puto crio entrometido... - Balbuceé. - Conseguirá acabar con nuestras carreras – lloriqueé.

Nos despedimos, deseandonos suerte con nuestros respectivos castigos, malhumoradas y abatidas.

Mi jefa no sé donde iría, pero yo me fui al hospital.

 _Hoy se me está juntando todo. ¿No podrían haberse puesto de acuerdo para repartir las malas noticias y los dramas?_

Al llegar a la clínica, me encontré, al fin, con una buena noticia: Laurie estaba despierta; aunque muy, muy débil. La enfermera que me informó, me comentó que era pronto para una evaluación exacta de su estado de salud, pero estaba muy débil y que no se arriesgaban a ni siquiera hablar de una leve recuperación.

Ante mi disgusto por su informe, tuvo el grandísimo detalle al ver mi cara compungida y enlagrimada, de darme un soplo de vida: Me llevó a conocer a mi ahijada.

Entró en la sala de neonatos y me la señaló. Era una muñequita, diminuta envuelta en una mantita rosa. Yo la contemplaba emocionada a través del cristal, notando como me latía el corazón excitado.

\- Anda... - la enfermera salió y me llamó – Ven. Aunque no seas familiar directa, el padre me ha dicho que eres como una hermana para la madre, y que eres la madrina de la niña – sonrió, mientras yo asentía enérgica con la cabeza. - Pasa. - Entramos en la sala de los bebés y por fin, pude verle la carita a mi niña. - La enfermera la cogió en brazos y me la entregó. - Tómala, te la dejo unos minutos, para que os conozcais. Ya que no puede estar con su mamá... Que por lo menos tenga la calidez de los brazos de la mujer que sería su madre si a la verdadera le pasase algo. - Me guiñó un ojo y se apartó unos pasos para darnos intimidad a la bebé y a mi.

\- Nora, cariño. Soy la tita Bella... ¿Qué tal está mi niña? ¿Estás muy solita aquí, verdad? Pronto mamá estará bien y podrá mimarte y achucharte, pero mientras, lo hago yo por ella. - La abracé contra mi pecho, regalándole suaves besos en su pequeña y arrugadita frente.

Notaba su acelerado corazón retumbar contra mi vacio pecho. Era tal su fuerza, que hacía eco sobre el mío, hacíendome percibir que mi propio corazón recobraba vida gracias al suyo.

 _A esto se refería Edward cuando decía que gracias a la fuerza de mi corazón, parecía como si el suyo propio volviese a latir..._ El pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa melancólica.

Y de pronto, las palabras de la enfermera volvieron a mi mente, analizándolas:

 _...a la mujer que sería su madre si a la verdadera le pasase algo..._

Era verdad. Según la tradición, si a sus padres les ocurría algo, los padrinos son los encargados de ocuparse de sus ahijados, convirtiéndose así, en hijos.

Pero Laurie tenía a... bueno, a sus hermanos, ¿no? Su padre se había quedado apagado tras el fallecimiento de su esposa así que no contaba. Un hermano estaba casado pero se había mudado a Europa despegándose de la familia, y el otro... era un solterón vividor y despreocupado. Y Erik, solo tenía a su padre, pero era muy mayor y estaba en una residencia.

No quería pensar ahora en eso. Laurie se recuperaría y entre ella y su marido verían crecer a su preciosisima hija.

Antes de devolversela a la enfermera, le saqué varias fotos para enseñarsela a Laurie, sabía que le haría muchísima ilusión verla. La sanitaria, me comentó que volviera a última hora para darle el biberon, que la niña necesitaba contacto físico y yo, siendo mujer, era más cálida. Además su padre estaba demasiado afectado por lo de su mujer.

Llegué a la habitación de mi amiga, la cual estaba despierta, y su marido sentado en un sillón a su lado. Estaba completamente demacrado.

\- Bella – Me llamó en un susurro. - ¿Has visto a Nora?- Sonrió agotada.

\- Si. Y te traigo un regalito para animarte – Primero la besé y luego saqué el móvil, mientras ella observaba mis movimientos con ojos cansados.

\- Toma... Creo que te hará ilusión. Imagino que estás deseando de conocer una muñequita que te ha robado los ojos... - Sonreí de forma casi infantil.

Laurie se emoció tremendamente. La máquina a la que estaba conectada para medirle el ritmo cardiaco, se alzó. Captando la emoción del corazón de Lau al ver por fin la cara de su hija.

\- Cariño... - Erik se incorporó alarmado – El médico te ha dicho que debes estar tranquila. - Erik le quitó mi móvil de las manos de malas formas, y me lo dio sin tan siquiera mirarme a la cara, dejándome bastante cortada. - No debes estresarte por nada. Ahora solo debes pensar en recuperarte tú. No te calientes viendo nada. - Alzó la cabeza y me miró de malas formas – Bella, no la solibiantes, hazme el favor. - Yo lo miré con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Cielo, eran fotos de Nora... - Le replicó. - Por fin pude verle la cara a la niña... Estaba deseándolo – Murmuró con su voz cansada.

\- Ya tendrás tiempo más que de sobra para versela. - El tono de voz de su marido no era para nada cálido. Sino tiránico. - Ella esta perfecta, tú no. Así que ahora preocupate por estar bien tú, deja a la niña. - Su comentario me dejó pasmada, y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Erik, ¿cómo puedes pedirme que pase de mi hija? Ahora mismo es lo más importante... Está solita. Solo has ido a verla una vez – le reprochó, con razón – Yo estoy bien. Cansada pero bien. Has de ocuparte de nuestra hija. - Imagino que con un esfuerzo titánico, frunció el ceño y alzó un poco la voz, endureciéndola.

\- Cariño... mi vida... Casi mueres. Casi te pierdo para siempre por dar a luz a la niña. A alguien que no conocemos, que no es nada aun entre nosotros. Quiero a nuestra hija, pero no a cambio de tu vida. Eso bajo ningún concepto. ¡jamás! - Recalcó.

\- Erik... si te hubiesen dado a escoger por salvar una vida... ¿por quien te hubieses decantado? - le preguntó. Conocía a mi amiga y su tono no era bueno; tras esa pregunta había algo más.

\- Por tí, sin duda alguna. - Le contestó ipsofacto.

El pulso de mi amiga subía alarmantemente, pero ahora su marido estaba en el plano "egoista" tan habitual de los hombres y ni tan siquiera escuchaba el pitar de la maquina.

Muy discretamente salí y me fui directa al mostrador de las enfermeras.

\- Perdone, el pulso de mi amiga está subiendo, creo que demasiado – Expliqué algo alarmada.

\- Sí, ya lo estabamos observando. Hacia alli iba ahora para ver que ocurría. - Me contestó la enfermera.

\- Verá... - la sanitaria paró y me miró preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Sae paró y me miró curiosa.

\- El marido de mi amiga... Él, bueno, no sé... está como enfadado con la niña. Estoy segura de que le hecha la culpa de que su esposa esté así. Y está agobiándola diciendole que pase de la niña, que ahora solo debe mirar por ella, para recuperarse... - me mordí el labio preocupada. - Y él es el que está agobiándola. Me preocupa que la estrese...

\- Entiendo – Frunció el ceño – Es muy habitual en los maridos esa forma de ver algo como lo que les ha ocurrido a sus amigos. Tiene miedo de perder a su esposa, y está descargando su rabia y su miedo contra la bebe. Lo tendré vigilado y le restringiré las visitas – asentí algo más tranquila.

Con las mismas entró en la habitación, y tras un silencio, escuche protestas de parte de Erik, el cual salió ceñudo unos segundos después.

\- ¿Has sido tú? ¿Tú has sido la responsable de que me hechen de la habitación? - Me acusó.

\- Sí. He sido yo. - Lo miré con mi cara de "vívora propotente" – No iba a consentir que siguieras atacándola sin compasión – Él me miró sorprendido. - Si, no me mirés así. Si conocieses a tu mujer, sabrías que pedirle que "pase" de su hija es matarla. Ella entregaría su vida por esa niña ni tan siquiera habiéndola visto. Y eso no significa que a tí no te quiera... Pero el amor de una madre hacía sus hijos es infinitamente superior al amor por otra persona. Incluidos tu, yo y cualquiera. - Le expliqué muy clara y bastante fría.

\- Esa niña casi mata a Laurie, por salvarse ella misma. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Es que acaso quieres perder a tu amiga? - Me contestó dolido y rabioso. - Si a mi mujer le ocurre algo, puede irse al infierno, que la atienda otro, porque yo no quiero ni verla.

\- Porque la quiero, la entiendo. Y aunque me dolería tanto como a tí que ella muriese, sé que Laurie moriría en paz por su hija. Cosa que tú no entiendes porque eres un hombre. - le escupí dolida por la forma de hablar de su hija. - Si Laurie te oyese hablar así de Nora la matarías en el acto.

\- Ya salió tu vena anti hombres... - Me soltó con asco. - Pareces la típica lesbiana... esas que no salen del armario nunca. - Me dejó sin palabras. Atónita – Siempre lo he pensado, pero Laurie me reprendia cada vez que lo insinuaba. No es natural tenerle tanta repulsa a los hombres. - Me miró con asco.

Sin más, le solté un bofetón en mitad de la cara, dejándole mis cinco dedos marcados.

\- Maldito cretino hijo de puta. Si ocurre la fatalidad de que algo le pase a Laurie, peleearé hasta quitarte a la niña. No volveras a saber de ella jamás. - Él me miró con soberbia. - Tengo dos cosas que tú no: Contactos y dinero. Te machacaré delante de cualquier juez sin miramientos. Pero no voy a consentir que martirices la vida de Nora por tus miedos de hombre cobarde y egoista. Cabrón insensible. - Con las mismas me giré y entré en la habitación.

Cuando la visita acabo, la enfermera con la que había hablado antes, me mandó esperar ya que el médico quería hablar conmigo una vez acabará de visitar a Laurie.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió y se dirigió a mí. Su cara no me gustó nada. Ni lo más mínimo; y el corazón comenzó a golpearme violentamente las costillas.

\- Señorita Swan – asentí – La enfermera jefe me ha trasmitido lo que le comentó del marido de la señora Dawson. Y bueno, sin querer, los he escuchado discutir antes. - Frunció la boca – Hay que entender que en unas horas ha pasado mucho, pero la rabia en sus palabras me ha dejado algo trastocado. Así que le he pedido una sesión con la psicóloga del hospital encargada en situaciones de stres postraumático. Y veremos su valoración en caso de tener que hacerse cargo de su hija él solo. - El tono en sus palabras llevaba una intención escondida.

\- Doctor... - Notaba como el pecho me subía y bajaba frenético – En mí trabajo yo también suelo jugar con las palabras y los tonos... Y he captado perfectamente que algo me esconde. Digame lo que sea. La verdad. Quiero estar preparada para lo que pueda venir. - Apreté la mandíbula. Él suspiró, abatido.

\- El estado de su amiga es extremadamente delicado. No puedo asegurar nada. Pero lo que sí le puedo decir es que para esto no hay terapias de rehabilitación. Si supera estos días, su salud va a ser frágil. No creo que pudiera hacerse cargo de su hija como una madre normal. Básicamente porque en cuanto la niña adquiera algo más de peso, no podrá ni tan siquiera cargarla en brazos. - De mis ojos calleron dos lágrimas silenciosas - El corazón de su amiga ha quedado gravemente dañado y quedaría expuesta a otro infarto... Y al ser tan joven, sería fulminante.

\- Pero... - pestañee seguido para aclararme - ¿Así de repente? - Meneé la cabeza, incrédula.

\- La señora Dawson tenía una lesión cardiaca, y al someterlo al esfuerzo del parto, no pudo soportarlo - Explicó muy sincero.

Me comentó que podría intentarse una operación, pero que era muy arriesgado y que las probabilidades de éxito eran escasas. Iba a volver a sedarla para que recuperara fuerzas, y más tarde pasaría a ver su evolución.

\- Doctor... - Lo llamé – Usted no conocerá al Dr. Cullen, ¿verdad? - La pregunta salió de mis labios sin pensar; hasta yo misma me sorprendí cuando me oí pronunciarla en voz alta.

\- Sí... bueno, coincidimos hace tiempo en un congreso. Lo conozco por sus logros médicos... - me miró intrigado - ¿Por qué me lo pregunta, lo conoce?

\- Nos conocimos hace tiempo. Fui compañera de instituto de sus hijos. Y ya por aquel entonces, era una eminencia en cirugía cardiaca. - Lo miré esperanzada.

\- Bueno... Si pretende que alguien como el Dr. Cullen se presencie aquí para atender a su amiga... lo veo bastante dificil, la verdad – Me contestó con ojos lastimosos.

\- ¿He oido que alguien preguntaba por mí? - Abrí los ojos hasta el infinito, y los músculos se me atrofiaron, no permitiéndome movimiento alguno.

Sabía que podría reconocer esa voz pasasen los años que pasasen, pero no hasta ese punto de claridad.

No podía ser posible que él, que Carlisle, estuviese aquí y ahora.

Era una sensación surrealista completamente.

 **Ya tenemos a un Cullen aquí...**

 **Pero... ¿Vendría solo?**

 **En unos días, lo sabremos.**

 **Disfrutar del domingo.**

 **Mil Besossssss**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

 **Hola chicasssss!**

 **Ya sé que fui "un poquito mala" dejando el anterior capi justo ahí...**

 **Pero, ya tenemos a un Cullen rondando por aquí... o... Carlisle habrá venido acompañado?**

 **Espero que la espera, mereciese la pena.**

 **Os dejo con el capi...**

Carlisle... Carlisle Cullen, había escuchado milagrosamente mi súplica, y estaba justo detrás de mí. Diez años después, de que me curara aquella herida producida por los trozos de espejo que se habían incrustrado en mi brazo, tras el empujon de Edward.

Inconscientemente, mi mano viajó hasta la marca que aquello había dejado en mi piel.

Una vez recuperada la capacidad del movimiento, me giré despacio. Estaba muerta de nervios, y hasta cierto temor recorría todo mi organismo. Notaba mis piernas temblorosas, y mis manos tiritaban al compás desaforado de mi corazón.

Una vez frente a él, inhale una gran bocanada de oxigeno, y alcé la cara, para encontrarme no con dos ojos ambarinos como esperaba, si no con cuatro.

Jasper estaba con él. ¡Jasper Hale! El que casi me mata en mi fiesta de cumpleaños por una simple gota de sangre en una alfombra, en un hospital.

¡Increible!

\- ¡Doctor Cullen! - Lo llamó entre extrañado y entusiasmado el doctor de Laurie. - Es un placer... no, un honor tenerlo aqui entre nosotros. - Se acercó a él, y le estrechó la mano. Mientras, Carlisle no apartaba su mirada de la mía - ¿Y a qué se debe el honor? ¿No tendrá pensado el trabajar aquí con nosotros? Porque sería un autentico orgullo contar con usted... - Lo interrumpí. Los nervios me estaban consumiendo.

Oía palabras a lo lejos. No era capaz de sentir ni percibir nada a mí alrededor. Solo podía mirarlos, contemplarnos. Tan iguales... algún cambio en la ropa, un ligero cambio de peinado... Pero exactos; inamovibles en el tiempo.

Ellos tampoco apartaban sus ojos de mí, contemplándome con... ¿adoración? Sí. Esa era la palabra correcta. Jasper estaba algo más serio, como solía ser; pero Carlisle, me embebía con la mirada, no apartando sus dulces ojos ambarinos de los míos.

\- Carlisle... - Lo llamé con la respiración entre cortada. - Mi amiga... Se... muere... - Agaché la cabeza para esconder mi pena y enjugar las lágrimas.

\- Bueno, señorita... - Agregó el doctor – No avasalle al Dr. Cullen. Tranquila, yo le explicaré el caso de su amiga. Todo a su debido tiempo. - Explicó con una tranquilidad aplastante.

\- ¡No! El debido tiempo es ahora... - Exclamé firme y tajante - Estoy pagando una cantidad de dinero vergonzosa porque mi amiga este aqui, así que creo que puedo exigir una atención inmediata, se trate del doctor que sea. Porque, no hay tiempo – Miré a Carlisle con intención.

\- ¿Le importa que le heche un ojo al informe y vea a la paciente? - Preguntó Carlisle, con su habitual gentileza – Luego hablaremos de lo que quiera, ¿le parece? - Le clavó su mirada hipnótica y el doctor le entregó todos los papeles referentes a Laurie sin mediar más palabras.

\- ¿Me acompa señorita Swan? Así me explica lo que realmente quiere... - Su mirada se entornó, mientras Jasper nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Qué le estaba insinuando a Carlisle? ¿Cuál era mi petición real? ¿Estaba yo preparada para tomar esa decisión?_

Entramos en la habitación, y yo me posicioné en una esquina mientras Carlisle leyó en menos de un minuto todo el historial de Laurie. Se acercó a ella, y posicionó su oido en su pecho y le tomó el pulso en la yugular.

Y aunque estaba más preocupada por mí amiga que por cualquier otra cosa, en esos momentos de silencio, y en cierta manera, de paz, fui consciente de que tenía aquí, conmigo, a dos miembros de la familia Cullen, diez años después de nuestra "no despedida".

Mil pensamientos comenzaron a pasarseme por la cabeza, tan vertiginosos que no era capaz de analizar niguno con claridad.

Los latidos de mi amiga, monitorizados a la máquina sonaban lentos y pausados. Los míos me retumbaban en las sienes, martilleándome.

\- Bella... Tranquila. Escucho más tu corazón que el de ella – Me soltó Carlisle sin girarse, pero con voz dulce y una ligera nota de simpatía, tan característica de él.

Mi mirada, tímida, viajo de reojo hasta Jasper, el cual me miraba fijamente. Y antes de volver a pestañear, noté como mis constantes bajaban y un sopor me invadia.

\- ¡Para! - Le gruñí en un siseo – Una cosa es que me relajes y otra que me duermas. - Ni siquiera lo miré a la cara para hablarle.

 _-_ Alice tenía razón... Arrolladora. ¡Le encantarás! - Sonrió de lado, aguantando la risa.

Solo con la simple mención de su nombre, mi herida se removió, haciéndome llevarme la mano al pecho de forma inconsciente.

\- Bueno... - Carlisle se incorporó y me miró muy serio y muy fijo. - Quieres la cruda verdad... o que te lo suavice. - Apreté los ojos y la mandíbula con fuerza.

\- La verdad. Lo más directo posible. Un corte limpio, sangra menos. - Alcé una ceja; Jasper sonrió pícaro.

\- Bien. Tu amiga, Laurie, se muere. - Un jadeo salió de mi boca, tapándomela con la boca – No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo aguantará, pero no vivirá mucho. - Hizó una pausa para que fuese digiriendo. - Hay algún tratamiento, pero conllevan riesgos, aunque podríamos darle algún tiempo de vida, por supuesto cuidándose. - Inhaló un innecesario aire para él - Si se cuidase al extremo, podría vivir varios años, incluso llegar a ser relativamente mayor. - Gesticuló con los ojos. - Pero no va a ser así. Sobre todo ahora que tiene una hija recién nacida. El simple estrés que genera un hijo nonato, para tu amiga sería mortal.

\- ¡Joder! - Murmuré

\- Las mamás primerizas, se agobian y estresan por todo lo referente a sus bebés. El cuidado diario, tan sencillo y simple, podría matarla en cuestión de semanas. - Esclareció.

\- La única solución es que alguien le cuidara a la niña los primeros meses – intervino Jasper. - Que ella tenga tiempo de fortalecerse un poco y que su hija sea más mayor y menos delicada y estresante su cuidado. - Carlisle meneó la cabeza, no muy convencido de la teoría de Jasper.

\- Eso no es posible. Si le quitamos a la niña, ella moriría de pena. - Carlisle asintió – Yo misma podría cuidarla, pero no valdría... ¿Y si yo me mudo con ella y la ayudo? Podría pedir una excedencia en el trabajo unos meses, eso si no estoy despedida ya – murmuré esto último.

\- Podría ser una leve solución, pero algo me dice que Laurie, antes o después, intentará hacerse ella sola cargo de la niña. - Jasper asintió. - Por una vez, no pasará nada... Pero... - Sus hermosos rasgos se tornaron tristes. - Bella – Alcé la cabeza, notándome los ojos completamente aguados – Y si propones otro tipo de solución - Movió las cejas transmitiéndome por donde iba su comentario – Habría que organizar una serie de actos... – comencé a menear la cabeza y a alzar las manos negando.

\- ¡Para... para! - Respiré profundo, intentando aclararme – Yo no... no sé si estoy en disposición de pedirte eso, y de condenar o regalar a Laurie la inmortalidad – Pestañeé fuertemente y rodé los ojos, molesta – No me puedo creer que después de diez años, este, otra vez, hablando de lo mismo... Y por boca de otra persona. - Fruncí el ceño y meneé la cabeza aturdida. Alucinada, más bien.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué llamaste, Bella? - Me preguntó Jasper de forma intensa, ganándose la mirada dubitativa de Carlisle.

Apreté fuertemente los ojos y respiré profundo un par de veces. Abrí los párpados y clavé la mirada en la de Carlisle.

\- No lo sé... Créeme. Cuando me oí a mí misma pronunciar tu nombre en voz alta, me sorprendió. Fue algo inconsciente. - Agaché la cara al suelo, abatida – Me sentí perdida, desesperanzada... Sola... - Cuando alcé la mirada, Carlisle me contemplaba con ternura infinita en sus ojos.

\- Pero tú intención, era que Carlisle la sanara a "su forma" – Jasper alzó las cejas entornando los ojos. Callé.

\- ¿Bella? - me llamó el nombrado - ¿Cuál era la petición real de tu llamada? Quieres que la trate como un doctor humano, o... - meneó la cabeza.

\- No. Lo. Sé. - Separé esas tres palabras, controlando mi genio. - Mi subconsciente te recordó y sin darme cuenta, pronuncié tu nombre en alto. No encuentro otra lógica. - Confesé sincera.

\- Tu amiga está muy grave... - Miró Carlisle con intención – Si tú me lo pides... - Volví a apretar los ojos con fuerza.

\- Mi subconsciente sabía que existía otra opción ante la muerte... Tú - Lo miré, mordiéndome el labio - Pero, no es tan fácil. Laurie tiene marido, familia, un trabajo. ¿Cómo va a desaparecer así, sin más? ¿Qué explicación daría? - Pregunté alterada. - Habría que fingir su muerte, organizar un funeral falso... ¡Por Dios! - Gruñí exasperada.

\- Vaya... ¿Así que no es tan fácil hacerlo? - Preguntó Jasper irónico y hasta burlón. Yo rodé los ojos.

\- No es lo mismo... No me compares – Le devolví el mismo tono, sabiendo que se refería a mí.

\- No entremos ahora en eso – Nos cortó Carlisle - Me alegro que te hallas acordado de mí... de nosotros – me miró dulce, con una sonrisa tan hipnótica como solo él podía regalarte.

\- Llevo recordándoos diez años – Solté mi lengua viperina acompañada de mí mirada más cínica y rabiosa.

Ambos se quedaron callados y con la mirada cabizbaja. Por un momento sentí lástima de haberles hablado así, pero mi remordimiento duró poco.

En ese momento, mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mis pantalones:

 _"Isabella, ya hay una resolución a la queja formal interpuesta por Michael Buble. La espero en mi despacho a las 18:00 hs. Atentamente James Stwear"_

\- ¡Mierda! - Grazné en un murmullo.

Miré el reloj y tenía menos de dos horas para estar en la oficina. Y antes debía pasar por mi apartamento para adecentarme.

\- Tengo que irme a la oficina. - Les informé – Hay... tengo... bueno, hay unos asuntos que requieren mi presencia sin excusas. - Les solté.

\- Tranquila, yo me quedaré por aquí. - Comentó Carlisle – Imagino que el doctor que atiende a Laurie habrá informado a medio hospital que estoy aquí, así que tendré que hacer obligaciones diplomáticas. - Rodó los ojos.

\- Siento haberte metido en esta historia... - Fruncí el ceño, dándome cuenta de pronto que yo no había cogido el teléfono y lo había llamado – Pero... ¿Cómo es que sabías que te había mencionado? Fue pronunciar tu nombre y a los diez segundos estabas detrás de mí. - Lo miré inquisitiva.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, mientras yo, fruncía aún más el ceño.

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? - Contestó Jasper divertido. Gesticulé sin comprender. - Alice. - Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos. La comprensión llegó a mí veloz como la luz.

\- Pues no es la primera vez que yo... - Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y callé. No quería dejarles ver lo mucho que los había necesitado.

\- Esta vez, era la definitiva. - Volvió a contestar Jasper, yo lo miré, y puedo asegurar que capté mi propio miedo salirme de los ojos. Miedo a lo que ellos pudiesen saber; lo que Alice habría visto de mí en todos estos años.

\- Bueno, como quiera que sea... Yo tengo que marcharme. Es importante, ineludible – Me giré para irme, pero antes de salir, volví a voltearme – Si ocurriese algo... - pestañee sin saber como continuar la frase.

\- No creo que ocurra nada en las próximas horas... pero si algo sucediese... - Entornó la cabeza, esperando mi respuesta.

Alcé la cabeza y la mirada al techo, buscando una respuesta. Un poco de paz. No sabía qué hacer.

Un móvil sonó discretamente y Jasper miró atento la pantalla del mismo.

\- Nada. No se hará nada. No estás decidida. Tienes dudas; demasiadas. Ahora mismo, te decantas más porque la naturaleza siga su curso, y si tu amiga debe morir... - hizo un alto - No estás preparada para que ella sea como nosotros. - Lo miré alucinada. - Repito... Alice. - Alzó el móvil, y yo dejé soltar un sonoro suspiro. - Está pendiente al extremo de cualquier cambio en tus decisiones. - Apreté los labios y asentí.

\- Bella... ¿quieres que te acerque a tu apartamento? - Lo miré sorprendida.

\- Bueno... yo... - inconscientemente retrocedí unos pasos.

\- Tranquila, no pasará nada – Sonrió mostrando una mueca divertida – Estoy en un hospital -Se inclinó de hombros. - Desde lo que ocurrió aquel día... - Jasper miró discretamente hacía Carlisle, pidiendo una ayuda.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces – Su mirada se perdió en la nada; como si mirase muy lejos en el tiempo; como así era. - Jasper, en concreto, se ha sometido a durísimas pruebas para poder permanecer entre humanos e incluso oler sangre sin perder el control. Lo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños lo motivo en gran manera. - Expuso.

Se instauró un leve silencio entre los tres. Supongo que cada cual, se sumió en sus propios recuerdos.

\- Tengo el coche en el parking del hospital. - Jasper se encargó de romperlo, insistiendo en hacerme de chófer - Luego te acercaré a tu trabajo; así tendrás más tiempo. ¡Vamos! - Me apuró al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

\- Espero que esto no sea alguna artimaña de las vuestras – Los advertí con tono desconfiado, mirándolos de soslayo.

Ambos pusieron cara de corderitos, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

Salimos de la clínica en completo silencio. Tenía mil preguntas por hacerle, pero no quería dar el brazo a torcer y mucho menos con Jasper, con el cual nunca había confraternizado demasiado. Básicamente porque la mayor parte del tiempo tenía intenciones de comerme.

En mi trabajo, cuando te codeas en altas esferas debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, y en esos momentos estaba poniendo todas las lecciones aprendidas en funcionamiento, manteniéndome muy digna.

\- Bella... por mucho que te esfuerces en aparentar normalidad, no lo consigues. Creo que debes haber olvidado que tenemos un oído muy agudo. - Su vista siguió al frente, intentando instarme normalidad.

\- No... no lo he olvidado. No he olvidado nada. – Solté con la rabia contenida.

\- Bella... yo... llevo diez años queriendo disculparme por lo que pasó aquel día. - Me giré con la cara trastocada.

\- Jasper... en serio... yo no quiero... - Pero entre que yo tartamudeaba, no consiguiendo hablar con normalidad y que él me cortó, no pude detenerlo.

\- Déjame acabar. Lo siento. Siento muchísimo que todo se fuera al garete por culpa de aquella maldita gota de sangre. - Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada muy seria. - Tantos esfuerzos que habíais hecho por intentar que funcionase... Todo lo que tú tuviste que aguantar, tolerar y aceptar, y encima sin quejarte ni una sola vez por nada... - Meneó la cabeza disgustado - No te haces una idea de lo mal que me he sentido durante todos estos años, por vuestra ruptura, por todo lo que conllevo después. - Me miró a los ojos, con el gesto más cálido – No te imaginas la de veces que le dije que lo pensase bien, - No estaría hablando de quien suponía, ¿no? - que fue un incidente. Que no volvería a suceder jamás, que pondría toda mi energía en superar mi problema con la sangre... pero nunca quiso escucharme... Edward es tan... - Nada más que lo mencionó, yo salté como un resorte.

\- Para, para... ¡ya! No quiero ni que me lo mentes. - Lo miré fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro serio. - No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre... Tú te encontrarías mal durante años... y entiendo que te sintieras así... por mi parte, estás perdonado. Jamás creí que tú fueses el culpable de que él me dejara. Pero yo he tardado muchos años, muchos esfuerzos en superar aquello y una parte de mi vida tirada a la basura por su culpa. Así que entiende que la sola mención de su nombre, me enerve.

Asintió, mirándome desconcertado. No se molestó ni lo más mínimo en fingir, como solían hacer. Sin ánimo de dármelas de interesante, pero creo que lo dejé vulgarmente dicho, sin palabras.

Me dejó delante de mi edificio en un tiempo récord. No recordaba su forma de conducir, pero claro, ellos no tenían accidentes de tráfico.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguno volvió a abrir la boca. El silencio, en algunos momentos se volvió algo espeso, pero nos mantuvimos así.

\- Te esperaré aquí. Tómate tú tiempo, no te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? - Asentí con una sonrisa tímida y salí del coche.

Me puse un conjunto bonito y elegante. Sabía que me estarían esperando no solo mi jefe, James, si no alguno de los socios. Así que quería dar una imagen de mujer femenina y dulce.

Elegí un vestido floreado, muy de moda esa temporada. Cuello halter que ataba con un precioso y llamativo lazo a un lado del cuello.

Unos tacones altos y finos, de sandalia, de Jimmy Choo y un bolso estilo maletín.

El otoño había llegado pronto este año, así que por fin pude estrenar el abrigo de Carolina Herrera que había comprado unos días atrás.

Me maquille muy dulce, resaltándome las pestañas y los pómulos con mi colorete rosa, imprescindible en mi maquillaje diario.

Me hice un moño bailarina muy bajo, con el flequillo suelto.

Me miré y parecía una auténtica muñeca. Cualquiera que me viese ahora, no diría que había soltado por la boca todo aquello que dije del pobre Michael, humillándolo y denigrándolo, como una vulgar "bruja" sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos.

Tal y como había prometido, Jasper seguía estacionado en frente de mi edificio, esperándome.

En cuanto me vio subir, no pudo evitar mirarme con los ojos abiertos, pestañeando seguido varias veces.

\- Lo has conseguido – Murmuró. Yo me giré y lo miré sin comprender. - La imagen de mujer dulce, amorosa y extremadamente femenina. - Sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

\- Eso es lo que pretendía... Así que, gracias. No sé si... - Me costaba horrores pronunciar su nombre en alto. Llevaba años, muchos, sin hacerlo.

\- Alice... - Jasper me echo una mano, viendo como su nombre se me había atragantado en la garganta.

\- Eso... Alice – Pronuncié al fin, con cierta dificultad. - No sé si habrá visto algo sobre mi trabajo – Agaché la cabeza y me mordí un labio. Jasper no pronunció palabra – Pero en esta reunión me juego mi carrera. - Miré por la ventanilla hasta que me decidí a hablar otra vez – Si te soy sincera... no sé como he llegado a ser así. - Si, si que lo sabía.

 _Tu hermano ha tenido un gran protagonismo de que yo llegase a esto._ Pensé con rabia.

\- Aquel día estaba descontrolada por lo de Laurie, y me molestó muchísimo que por un ataque de pánico de última hora, cuando todo estaba controlado y atado, tuviese que abandonar el hospital. Abandonar a mí amiga, justo cuando casi muere al dar a luz a mi ahijada – Tragué saliva y me serené un momento.

\- Bueno... Esta vez tenías excusa. Es comprensible que estuvieses nerviosa y que dejases la lengua fuera. - Asentí complacida porque me diese la razón. Gozo que duró muy poco – Pero... ¿Y las otras veces? ¿Qué excusa tenías?

\- ¿Otras veces? - Pregunté confusa.

\- Si, las otras veces que has soltado cosas parecidas por esa linda boquita de otros escritores porque se ponían nerviosos ante la expectativa de publicar su libro. - Entendí por donde iba y me quedé muda – Al principio los comprendías. Tenías esa empatía tan habitual en tí. Dulzura, entendimiento, comprensión... Pero de pronto un día... ¡zas! Desapareció y adquiriste ese aire de superioridad... de arrogancia, si me permites usar esa palabra. Y te convertiste en... ¿Cómo llamas a las que te pareces ahora? - Preguntó divertido.

\- Brujas. - Respondí con un suspiro. - Aunque la definición "zorra sin escrupulos" se acerca más. - Confesé con la mirada fija en la luna delantera.

Estacionó delante de la editorial, otra vez en un tiempo record; y los nervios me golpearon salvajemente.

\- Tranquila. Manten la calma. Nada es tan malo como parece. Eres inteligente y buena profesional, muy buena. Todo el mundo comete errores, lo realmente importante, es que tú misma te des cuenta de ellos, y los rectifiques. Sea en esta editorial o en cualquier otra. - Recitó. Yo lo miré con el aire contenido.

\- Sé que sabes el desenlace de esta reunión. Y no voy a preguntarte... Aunque con lo que me has dicho, creo que me voy haciendo una idea. - Se mantuvo inmóvil. Callado e inerte.

Llegar hasta el despacho de mi jefe nunca se había hecho tan pesado y tan largo. Sabía que iba a haber represalias, pero con las palabras de Jasper, me había quedado bastante claro que no solo sería una charlita y un castigo económico. Esto me sonaba a despido inminente.

Cuando llegué, Samantha, con la cara contraída por los nervios y la rabia, James y un delegado del sindicato ya estaban allí.

\- Isabella, toma asiento. Dos miembros de la junta, están por llegar. - James me miró con buenos ojos. Sabía que ese modelito no pasaría desapercibido para él, ya que era conocedora de su debilidad por las mujeres que visten femeninas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, dos de los seis socios que comprendían la editorial, tomaron posiciones. Comenzaron, muy educados, leyéndonos los cargos de los que internamente Michael nos había acusado, y de los cuales, si no se tomaban medidas, amenazaba con hacerlos públicos en prensa y convertir los cargos en una demanda judicial.

Y para rematar, otros dos escritores míos, también se habían unido a los cargos de Michael.

Samantha no respiraba. Incluso una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

La represalia se tornó en un castigo de seis meses de empleo y sueldo. Nos pagarían este mes completo, más una parte proporcional de la paga de navidad, y una indemnización. Todo esto acompañado de una disculpa por escrito de nuestra parte ante los tres escritores.

\- Confiamos que dentro de seis meses, las aguas hayan vuelto a su cauce, y que para estos escritores, baste con este castigo. - Tanto Samantha como yo, miramos extrañadas al socio que había tomado la palabra – Si para entonces, siguiesen con las armas en alza, tendríamos que tomar otra serie de medidas.

\- ¿Otra serie de medidas? - Preguntó notablemente molesta mi jefa.

\- Si. El despido definitivo. - Soltó sin medias tintas el socio. Yo estaba sin habla. Tenía la boca seca y las pulsaciones a mil revoluciones.

\- Intentaremos mediar por ustedes. De hecho, ya lo hemos hecho, ya que el señor Buble quería sus cabezas – comentó James – Son unas grandes editoras, pero creemos que han perdido empatía. Que están faltas por completo de sensibilidad y buen talante, y nuestra editorial siempre se ha caracterizado por la comprensión y dedicación con nuestros escritores. - James soltó un leve suspiro – Créanme que me duele desprenderme de dos joyas como ustedes, pero está en juego el buen nombre de nuestra editorial. Y tenemos la esperanza de que cuando vuelvan, lo hagan renovadas de buenos sentimientos - Explicó apesadumbrado. - Hasta que el libro de Michael salga, no haremos público su despido; así que tendrán que asistir el viernes que viene a la fiesta de la editorial.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - La exclamación salió de mis labios sin ser consciente. - ¿Nos van a hacer pasar por algo así? - Meneé la cabeza asombrada.

\- Repito, el buen nombre de la editorial está en juego. Además, será bueno, muy bueno para ustedes dejarse ver en esa fiesta. - Respondió muy serio.

Nos despedimos, muy correctos quedando en pasar a recoger las cosas de nuestros despachos después de la dichosa fiesta.

Cuando ya me disponía a abandonar la oficina, James me detuvo.

\- Isabella – Me voltee – Siento muchísimo que los acontecimientos se hayan tornado de esta forma – Se veía la sinceridad de sus palabras. Yo asentí

\- ¿Ahora que voy a hacer durante estos meses? - Gimotee. - Este trabajo era mi vida. Os he entregado tres años de mi vida, os la he regalado.

\- Lo sé... y lo siento. - Suspiró, y meditó durante unos instantes – Si me permites preguntarte... ¿Tienes medios económicos de los que valerte?

\- Sí. Tengo dinero ahorrado. Y algún otro invertido del que puedo disponer, pero no me permitirán seguir llevando este nivel de vida. - Suspiré agobiada.

\- Bueno, la indemnización, ya que muy educadas no habéis preguntado, es muy jugosa. - Hizo un mohín, casi de asco – Es una manera de comprar vuestro silencio, para que no habléis mal de la editorial por el despido... Sobre todo, si dentro de medio año, se torna definitivo. Más el sueldo de este mes, y la parte de la paga... Más vuestras comisiones de los libros editados... Os embolsareis unos doscientos mil dolares. Sin dinero tampoco os dejamos – Abrí los ojos asombrada. Suponía que nos dejarían en buen puesto, económicamente hablando, pero no contaba con tanto.- Si puedes mantenerte este tiempo sin trabajar, ¿por que no te dedicas a algo que te guste, o que hubieses pospuesto? - Inhaló aire profundo y agachó la cabeza, se acercó a mí y me habló bajito al oído – No lo sé fijo, pero te adelantó que esto no tiene buena pinta – Meneo la cabeza con afligimiento. Mis ojos se salieron de las órbitas – Es bastante probable que no os vuelvan a contratar. - Mis pulsaciones rozaban el infarto - Se separó y me miró con intención.

\- Si eso pasase, dispondré de alguno de mis mejores contactos para meterte en otra editorial. No te preocupes... Sin trabajo no te quedarás. Solo, recupera tu carisma, Isabella.

\- Gracias James. Estás siendo muy considerado. Si necesito ayuda, te lo haré saber – Le dediqué una sonrisa, de las que él me llamaba "preciosas".

Salí cabizbaja del edificio. Cuando el aire me golpeó la cara alcé la mirada al cielo, y el nudo que había estado aguantado la hora y media que había durado la reunión, más el desalentador informe médico de Laurie, salió de golpe convertido en lágrimas incontrolables, no dejándome dar un paso más.

Noté unas manos que me abrazaban y me obligaban a caminar: Jasper.

Me abrió la puerta del coche ayudándome a acomodarme.

\- Tranquila... llora y desahógate. Te dejaré así unos momentos, luego intervendré para que te calmes. - Asentí, llorando como una niña; con gemidos y suspiros incluidos.

Me dejó llorar desconsolada hasta cerca de la clínica. Donde poco a poco me comencé a sentir más tranquila. El efecto del don de Jasper estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

\- Gracias – Le di cuando nos encaminamos juntos dentro del hospital. - No hay noticias de Carlisle ¿verdad? - Pregunté de pronto volviendo a la realidad de lo que allí dentro pasaba con Laurie.

\- Tranquila, ahora te informará él mismo. - Su don se potenció un poco más y una fingida paz se instauró en mi organismo. - Sabemos que nos has necesitado durante estos diez años... pero, ahora era el momento de venir. Ahora, es cuando realmente nos necesitabas. - Me dejó sin palabras.

Entramos en la habitación de mí amiga y allí estaba Carlisle, junto a su cama. El cual se levantó nada más verme.

\- Hola. Siento mucho lo de tu trabajo – Me miró con ojos decaídos. - Esta semana te están dando duro, pequeña. - Hice un mohín con la boca. Me fije en Laurie, la cual descansaba con oxigeno puesto en sus fosas nasales. - Le he puesto oxigeno, para que no se esfuerce en respirar. Ahora está dormida, pero no está inconsciente como antes. Así está más relajada y descansada. Estas horas son cruciales para que adquiera fuerza. Si hace el más mínimo amago de recuperación, podré aplicarle un tratamiento de células madre para la mejora de su lesión cardíaca. - Me explicó.

\- De acuerdo. Lo dejo en tus manos, Carlisle. Tú eres el que sabes. Nada tengo yo que decirte... Y más aún cuando te has presentado aquí, al ver que te necesitaría – Noté como el nudo de mi garganta volvía a crecer; Carlisle le lanzó una mirada a Jasper. - No... No quiero que me relajes – Me volteé a mirar a Jasper – En serio... Prefiero tragarme esto a palo seco. Si lo pospongo, antes o después me derrumbaré, y cuanto antes lo pase, antes lo superaré.

Me dejaron a solas en la habitación. Me acerqué a la cama y atrapé una de las manos de mi amiga, entre las mías. Le regalé dulces y tiernas caricias, mientras le susurraba de que todo estaba bien. Que todo saldría bien, y que velaría por Nora mientras ella se recuperaba.

Salí y ambos estaban esperando fuera a que terminara de hablar con mi amiga en privado.

\- Gracias por seguir aquí – Les ofrecí. - Voy a ver a Nora. Llevo todo el día sin saber de ella. - Sonreí amorosa.

\- Claro, ve y estate un ratito con ella. La bebé necesita de un poco de contacto humano. De amor sincero por ella. - Me devolvió la sonrisa. - Y a tí, también te vendrá bien.

\- ¿La has visto? - Le pregunté.

\- Si. He pasado por neonatos hace un rato. Quería verla y comprobar si pudiese tener la misma afección que su madre. - Abrí los ojos alarmada – No, tranquila. Está perfecta. Pero habrá que controlarla. La verdad que es preciosa. - En mi cara apareció la sonrisa más genuina y sincera de todo el día. Asentí encantada por las palabras de Carlisle.

La matrona me acomodó en una habitación contigua y me dejó darle el biberón a mi niña.

\- Le vendrá bien estar con alguien que la quiera de veras. Los bebés son muy perceptivos. Estoy segura de que hoy dormirá mejor al pasar este rato con usted. - Su rostro se oscureció – Su padre no ha pasado por aquí a nada. He estado pendiente, ya que me han dado ordenes de que avise si se pasara por aquí reclamando a la niña. Ya que legalmente, en un par de días, podría llevársela.

\- Si, pero estamos esperando el informe del psicólogo – aclaré.

\- Sí, lo sé. Con lo que la psicóloga que lo lleva diga, habrá que tomar las medidas pertinentes. Porque si se le incapacita para atenderla, hay que localizar a la familia de la madre.

\- Bueno... la familia que tiene Laurie, la señora Dwason, no sé si... Le daré el teléfono de su hermano, pero él está en Europa... Es el único que veo capaz de hacerse cargo de su sobrina – Aclaré, sintiéndome otra vez abatida.

Disfruté tremendamente con la niña. Era tan pequeñita, tan frágil, y tan preciosisima.

Con unos expresivos y dulces ojos azulados y una liviana mata de pelo rubio. Para hacer escasamente un dia que habia nacido, estaba bien formada. Sin marcas ni rojeces en la cara. Tenía unas fracciones dulces y preciosas.

Aunque encontré algo de paz manteniéndola entre mis brazos, al mismo tiempo, me hizo sentirme muchísimo más triste. Más vulnerable, más impotente, y un sentimiento que no procesaba desde hacía tiempo... más indefensa.

Le di los datos a la enfermera neonatal, y me fui otra vez a la planta donde estaba Laurie, aún más agotada que antes. Ese último sacrificio de poner en contacto a la familia de mi amiga con el hospital, acabó conmigo. Era la confirmación de que se llevarían a Nora, y no la podría ver crecer. No sería testigo de su desarrollo, de su vida.

Se la llevarían lejos de mí, y seguramente nunca le hablarían de que tiene una madrina que la adoró nada más verle la carita. Que me robó el corazón de una forma mística e irracional.

Esas ideas no hicieron más que agrandar el nudo de mi garganta y que unas enormes ganas de llorar se hiciesen presa de mí. Pero estoicamente me las tragué y me mantuve en mi sitio; más o menos.

Entré en la habitación, donde Carlisle volvía estar sentado en el butacón, observando a Laurie.

Nos miramos, y no hicieron falta muchas palabras.

\- No remonta. En estas horas, no ha mejorado ni un ápice. Lo siento muchísimo Bella. – Susurró. Comencé a respirar, más bien, a bufar como un animal. El pulso me martilleaba las sienes y el corazón amenazaba con salir disparado entre mis costillas. - Bella... tranquila. Va a darte un síncope. - Carlisle se levantó de la butaca en una fracción de segundo.

\- Yo no... - me mordí el primer impulso de lágrimas – Yo no puedo más... El día de hoy... no debería haber existido... - Segundo impulso controlado; cargado de jadeos, suspiros e hipos – Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo... que no me sentía... tan vencida. - Carlisle se acercó más a mí, con intención de sujetarme, mientras yo me meneaba como un león enjaulado - No. No me toques... - Y a la tercera, fue la vencida. No pude más y las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas sin control alguno. - No puedo... Ella no... Otra despedida... ¡No! Por favor... - Las rodillas flojearon sin poder hacer nada, y me vi cayendo al suelo sin control.

\- Bella... ¡por Dios! - Carlisle me sujetó justo a tiempo de que mi cuerpo no rozara el suelo. - No quiero un disgusto contigo. Estás al borde del colapso. Llamaré a Jasper. - No recordaba ver a Carlisle tan exaltado, a excepción de la noche de mi cumpleaños en su casa, cuando me corté. Incluso ahora, me pareció verlo más alterado.

\- Tengo que irme... no puedo estar aquí más tiempo – Mi voz comenzó a subir alguna octava. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de mí por momentos - Esto me supera... - Jadeaba entre lágrimas.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí con tu amiga... Estate tranquila por eso... Pero tú. Deberías dejar que te administrase algo. - Negué con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacía atrás, para salir.

\- Si pasa algo... intenta salvarla por medios naturales. No quiero que la cures a tu manera. No puedo decidir sobre eso. No puedo llevar esa carga sobre mis hombros... - Dicho lo cual, me giré y salí disparada de la habitación.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Me notaba irritada, débil, frágil, el pulso aceleradísimo y las lágrimas no dejaban de caerme por las mejillas sin compasión.

Necesitaba salir, ¡ya! Si permanecía un solo minuto más allí, acabaría entrando en algún tipo de shock.

Tan agitada salí, que me cruce con una pareja que venía por el pasillo, los cuales tuvieron que separarse para dejarme paso. Ni siquiera los miré. Ni giré la cara, únicamente me pareció que eran jóvenes, pero nada más. Solo me disculpé mientras caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo en dirección a los ascensores.

\- Perdonen... – Gimotee, en medio de mi llantina.

Tiempo después, me enteré que aquellos jóvenes que me dejaron paso, no eran otros más que Alice y... Edward.

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Y bueno... ya veis que no solo han llegado Carlisle y Jasper.**

 **Nuestro protagonista estelar, al que deseábamos encontrarnos, también ha llegado.**

 **Nuestra dulce Laurie, se nos muere.**

 **Para las despistadas, aclararé, que este suceso es que Alice esperaba para que fuese el momento de aparecer en la vida de Bella.**

 **Mientras pueda, ACTUALIZARÉ DOS VECES POR SEMANA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

* * *

 **Recuerdo: Esta historia es mía. Los personajes (a excepción de algunos) son de .**

 **Ya aparecieron dos miembros de los Cullen.**

 **¿Aparecerá alguno más?**

 **Os dejo leer y que lo descubráis...**

Nada más salir, el frío otoñal de Nueva York me dio algo de paz. Me refrescó la cara lo justo para recobrar algo de sentido común y aire renovado en mis pulmones.

Cuando iba a llamar a un taxi, una oleada de remordimientos me hizo quedarme allí parada.

 _¿Y si le pasaba algo a Laurie y yo no estaba allí?_

Recuperé el aliento, respiré profundamente varias veces, y me concentré en serenarme.

Una vez hechos todos los ejercicios de relajación, volví para adentro. Subí a la tercera planta "UCI Coronaria", le comenté a la enfermera de guardia que si el doctor Cullen preguntaba por mí, le dijese que me encontraba en la sala de espera.

Me acomodé allí, recostándome en la silla, que dentro de lo malo, no eran incómodas del todo.

 _De algo debía servir el haber pagado tal cantidad de dinero por la dichosa clínica_ \- Pensé mordaz.

Abrí los ojos, completamente desorientada. Lo último que recordaba era haberme sentado en la silla de la sala de espera, y ahora despertaba tumbada en una camilla, en una especie de box de hospital.

Me incorporé, sintiéndome mareada, pero eso no me importó. Salté de la camilla y recuperé los zapatos y el bolso que descansaban en una silla.

\- Señorita... - Me llamó una enfermera. - El Dr. Cullen dio orden de acostarla aquí. Se durmió y su hijo la trajo en brazos. - Eso me dejó algo aturdida; aun más si cabe.

\- Mi amiga... Laurie Dwason... ¿Sabe cómo está? - Le pregunté con miedo.

\- No, lo siento. Estamos en la tercera planta... pero en otra ala.

Me indicó como llegar a la habitación de Lau, la hora qué era, y salí disparada.

Ni siquiera paré en un baño, nada. Solo cuando estaba acercándome, y por no llamar la atención aun más, me puse los zapatos. Necesitaba saber si ella... si seguía... viva.

Entré en su habitación sin picar. Ya había olvidado hasta los modales; pero al acercarme y no escuchar nada, solo silencio, los pelos se me pusieron de punta previniendo lo peor.

Mi mirada se fue directa a Laurie, la cual ahora tenía más artilugios médicos que cuando me fui, unas pocas horas antes. La habían intubado y tenía más cables y vías conectados a su débil cuerpo. La imagen era desoladora.

Mi pulso volvió a martillearme salvajemente. Me lleve la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de pavor, y mis ojos se empaparon de lágrimas.

\- Dios mío... Laurie... - Murmuré entre gemidos y lágrimas.

\- Bella – Carlisle pasó sus manos por mis hombros, acariciándome dulcemente. - Lo siento muchísimo... pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Humanamente hablando – Nos miramos unos instantes. Él buscaba algún cambio de parecer en mis ojos, y encontró la misma respuesta. Asintió y me apretó a él, abrazándome fuertemente; intentando de algún modo reconfortarme. - La única solución sería una intervención, pero está extremadamente débil. No aguantaría ni siquiera 20 minutos con una anestesia tan fuerte como requiere una operación de tal magnitud. - Asentí, aún con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

Me senté al borde de la cama de mi amiga, y le así su mano pálida y fría; acariciándosela.

\- Dejemoslas solas... - Oí a Carlisle decir.

Me voltee y vi que alguien salía antes de él de la habitación, pero estaba tan abrumada, que no era capaz de asumir o identificar nada. Solo Carlisle en aquel momento me parecía algo familiar, algo reconocible y seguro.

\- Carlisle – Lo llamé. - ¿Cómo presentas a Jasper? ¿Qué rango de familiaridad usáis? - Le pregunté.

\- Lo presentó como mi yerno – Frunció el ceño sorprendido por mi pregunta.

\- Es que antes, cuando desperté en el box, la enfermera me dijo que me había llevado tu hijo... - Ahora yo fui quien fruncí el ceño. - Debió entenderte mal. - Suspiré. - Te lo comento por si preguntan, dar la misma versión. - Percibí ligeramente una expresión que me pareció casi divertida en el rostro de Carlisle; pero no estaba lo que se dice serena como para fiarme de mi percepción de las cosas.

\- Sí, debió confundirse. - Contestó él. - Estoy por aquí.

Un rato después, Carlisle y Jasper entraron en la habitación. Yo me levanté, casi tambaleándome de la silla para dejarle sitio. Carlisle me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Examinó a Laurie y me comunicó que no había ningún cambio.

\- Ahora Jasper te llevará a casa. - Iba a interrumpirlo pero no me dejo – Te voy a dar esta pastilla para que duermas unas horas. Es suave, pero te ayudará a relajarte y descansar. Me da igual que protestes. No puedes contigo misma, y me obligas a ser inflexible. - Su tono era severo sin dar el más mínimo margen a la réplica - Has de recobrar fuerzas. Llevas sin comer dos días. Y sin dormir otros tantos. Así que a casa. ¡Ya!

\- No quiero dejar a Laurie sola... Y tu no puedes estar aquí de forma perpetua.

\- La percepción del tiempo es distinta para nosotros que para vosotros... Veo que te has olvidado de ese detalle. - Me contestó intentando regalarme una sonrisa.

\- Carlisle no estará solo, y Laurie tampoco. - Agregó Jasper. - Alice está de camino para quedarse aquí, con tu amiga en la habitación. - La sola mención de su nombre me hizo ponerme erguida. - ¿Nos vamos? - Asentí con la boca apretada.

Lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo, era encontrarme con Alice. No sabía cómo sería mi reacción, ni la suya. Pero estaba demasiado colapsada como para pararme a pensar en eso ahora.

Jasper me acompañó hasta mi apartamento y subió conmigo, ya que como Carlisle no se fiaba de mí, me obligó a tomarme la pastilla en su presencia; la cual comenzaba a hacer sus efectos, atontándome.

\- Gracias por acompañarme – le dije a Jasper notando como la lengua se me comenzaba a enredar en la boca.

\- No hay de qué. - Sonrió pícaro – Eso nos confirma que te tragaste realmente la pastilla. - Moví la cabeza, sonriendo bobalicona.

Ya en mi apartamento, intenté desabrocharme el vestido, pero no era capaz de atinar con la dichosa cremallera. Jasper me miraba dubitativo.

\- Yo la ayudaré, Jasper. Tranquilo. - Una dulce voz a mi espalda me hizo girar, tambaleándome.

\- ¡Vaya... Vaya... Esme Cullen! - exclamé con voz atontada. - Vais apareciendo todos, poco a poco... Bueno, habéis necesitado que mi amiga esté al borde la muerte para tener el valor de hacerme frente... - Alcé los ojos al techo, riéndome como una yonki – Una buenísima razón, como otra cualquiera, ¿verdad? - Esme me miraba con las fracciones contrariadas, tristes; Jasper sin embargo lo hacía impasible.

-¿Qué tipo de pastilla le ha dado Carlisle, Jasper? - Le preguntó la matriarca.

\- ¡Esta pastillita es magnífica! - Exclamé casi gritando – Debería haber sabido de ella antesss... ¡Es milagrosa! Hacía tiempo... que no me sentía tannn biennnn – arrastraba las palabras con la tontería propia que te brindan este tipo de relajantes.

\- ¡Shuu, Bella! Tranquila querida... - Me intentó calmar Esme.

\- Jasper... ¿no te atrevías a quitarme el vestido tú? - Le pregunté señalándolo con mi dedo índice, el cual hice girar en el aire. - Mi cuerpo es igual al de cualquier vampira... Solo que más blandito... jajaja – Reí a carcajadas, mientras ellos me miraban entre divertidos y asombrados; o eso creía. - O es que... ¿aun tienes miedo de comerme? - le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Ambos se acercaron a mí, y yo me puse a la defensiva.

\- ¡Nooo! No me toquéis – alcé los brazos al frente. - No quiero que os acerquéis a mí. Os fuisteis hace diez años... ahora no os necesito para nada. Soy una mujer fuerte, independiente y muy inteligente... ¿Quién necesita vampiros? - Seguía peleándome con la dichosa cremallera, mientras daba tumbos sobre mí misma.

\- Debería haber venido él... Sabría controlarla – Murmuró Jasper.

Yo capté rápida y perfectamente ese "él", encarándolos y mirándolos fijamente.

\- Edward tendría que tener muchos huevos para presentarse ante mí ahora... - Bufé con desdén y rabia. Tambaleandome de lado a lado.

\- Tengo dos... Como todos - Contestó una voz aterciopelada a mí espalda. Yo, que me sentía completamente borracha y cargada de rabia, me giré, con gran dificultad para encarar la voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, así pasasen 100 años.

\- ¿Tú?... Edward... - Gimotee, notando el pecho agitárseme y como la visión se me volvía negra.

Y sin más... me desplomé hacía el suelo.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba mucho mejor. Una relajación se había apoderado de mi sistema, y me desperecé lentamente, aprovechando la agradable sensación.

La cual duró escasos segundos, al recordar a Laurie.

Me incorporé en un movimiento brusco, mareándome en el acto.

\- Calma Bella... despacio – una voz dulce como el almíbar me habló desde la puerta de mi dormitorio.

\- ¡Esme! - Exclamé sorprendida. - Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? - Mi sorpresa era tangible.

\- Cielo... - Frunció el ceño – ¿No recuerdas nada de ayer noche? - Negué con la cabeza y ella pestañeó. - Ve a ducharte, mientras, te prepararé el desayuno. - Me sonrió dulce, como solo Esme es capaz de hacer, y yo le devolví el mismo gesto, pero con un claro toque cohibido.

Hice lo que me ordenó, y he de reconocer que la ducha me sentó de fábula. Me ayudó a despertar mis sentidos y quitarme ese olor a hospital y medicamento que arrastraba en mi piel.

Mientras el agua caliente me relajaba los músculos, comencé a ser más consciente de la situación:

Despertaba y me encontraba a Esme en mí casa, la cual iba a prepararme el desayuno. ¡Alucinante! Van poco a poco, haciendo acto de presencia. Uno a uno... Bueno, sabía que Alice llegaba hoy. Esme ya estaba aquí... Ahora faltaban Rosalie y Emmet... Y por supuesto... Edward.

 _Pero, ¿tendría él valor para encararme diez años después?_

Esa cuestión, hacía que mi pulso comenzara a subir peligrosamente, así que preferí no darle más vueltas.

Una vez más despejada, mientras me arreglaba delante de mi impresionante espejo del cuarto de baño, donde me maquillé ligera y me hice una cola alta, con el flequillo suelto, comencé a recorrer mentalmente mi agenda de la semana.

En la reunión "despido" de ayer, nos obligaban no solo a asistir a la fiesta de este viernes, la cual sería en tres días, si no a llevar a cabo algunos compromisos que teníamos concertados.

 _Hoy toca trabajar_

Miré la hora y era temprano, así que tenía mucho día por delante para organizarme. Lo primero, era llamar a Carlisle.

Localicé mi móvil, el cual estaba en su sitio, conectado al cargador de batería.

 _¡Qué consideración!_ La ironía y el cinismo eran más que palpables en mi pensamiento.

La conversación con Carlisle fue breve:

\- Sigue igual. No ha habido cambios. Se resiste a irse, es una luchadora. Haz tus recados sin prisa. Te vendrá bien distraerte en tus cosas unas horas. La niña está perfectamente. - Me informó.

Pues si... Llevaba tres días en el hospital, volviéndome loca intentando cumplir con todo el mundo. Así que haría unas cosas por la mañana y me pasaría más tarde.

Recuperé mi agenda, la de verdad, y comprobé que mi memoria estaba en plenas funciones, no olvidando nada. En ese momento agradecía ser tan organizada, ya que tenía muchos de mis últimos asuntos laborales bien atados desde hacía días.

Había despejado mi agenda para esta semana lo máximo posible porque el parto de Laurie estaba previsto en estos días.

Me puse un conjunto de pantalón corsario y blusa de cuello halter, en rojo. Unas sandalias altísimas de tiras de colores, y el mismo bolso maletín de ayer. Con una americana tipo blazer, oversice.

Hoy bien podría haber sido la imagen de otoño de Carolina Herrera, en su totalidad.

Me acerqué a la cocina, de donde provenía un olor delicioso, con los nervios a flor de piel, sin saber muy bien qué imagen me encontraría; ya que los Cullen iban haciendo acto de presencia poco a poco.

Esa última frase, provocó en mi memoria un flash black, dejándome aturdida.

Veía a Esme, a Jasper y a... Edward en mí apartamento. En mi dormitorio.

 _Eso no es posible. Mi mente, confusa por el tranquilizante, ha debido de mezclar cosas._

Con ese pensamiento, distraída, entré en la cocina.

\- Buenos días – Me saludó Esme, siempre sonriente. Pero ahora que ya estaba despierta y activa, pude ver perfectamente que yo no era la única que estaba nerviosa.

\- Buenos días. Huele delicioso – Gracias a mi trabajo, muchas reuniones, presentaciones, conferencias... Había desarrollado una gran facilidad para sacar temas de conversación y así evitar silencios incómodos.

\- Gracias. No sabía qué te gustaba, así que he echo varias cosas. Carlisle me ha dicho que llevas sin alimentarte varios días, e insistió en ello. - Se inclinó de hombros.

\- Desayunar – Respondí, mientras me acercaba a la barra que hacía de mesa.

\- ¿Perdón? - Repuso ella.

\- Se dice, desayunar... No alimentarse. Eso suena muy de médico... O muy – tosí aclarándome la garganta – a vosotros – Intenté disimular la sonrisa ante mi propia broma. Ella también lo hizo, pero abiertamente.

\- Siéntate, te pondré todo lo que he echo y escoges lo que más te guste – y tal como dijo, se puso a la tarea.

Después de un rato en silencio, mientras masticaba, ya que no era consciente del hambre que tenía hasta que me puse a comer, inicié otra breve conversación.

Debía hablar y sacar algún tema, si no, sabía que Esme entraría en alguna conversación de tipo sentimental, y no podría con ella.

Debía mantener mis sentimientos a ralla. Que viese normalidad.

\- Si te digo la verdad... Debe ser la primera vez que desayuno aquí – Fruncí los labios en un gesto contrariado. Ella alzó los ojos, sorprendida. - Me tomo un zumo de naranja natural y unas galletas que compro en una tienda biológica que hay aquí al lado. Debe ser lo único que hay en toda la cocina. Después me pido un café grande en el Starbucks con algún bollo, el que me entre por los ojos en el momento, y me encamino a la oficina. Son los pocos hidratos que me permito tomar al día – Sonreí algo vanidosa. Esme se me quedó mirando fijamente, estudiándome. Era como si, de pronto, no me reconociese.

\- No haces ninguna comida aquí... - No era una pregunta – Lo digo porque la cocina está intacta. Sin usar. - Asentí – Pues es una cocina preciosa.

\- Siempre salgo muy temprano de casa y suelo estar muy liada y en cualquier parte de Nueva York, así que no me da tiempo a venir a casa y preparar comida. Además, la editorial paga las dietas cuando son asuntos de trabajo... y, casi siempre suelen serlos – le guiñé un ojo, cómplice. - Me paso la vida fuera de casa. - Me quedé pensativa, mirando a mí alrededor. - ¿Sabes? No sé para que pago semejante dineral por este apartamento, si no paso tiempo en él. - Meneé la cabeza, negando.

Me levanté y Esme no me dejó recoger los restos del desayuno.

\- Muchas gracias... - Miré al suelo, intentando controlar mis emociones. Debía seguir con la fachada despreocupada. Pero Esme fue más rápida.

\- Estas preciosa... y muy cambiada. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de tus logros – Me dejó clavada en la puerta de la cocina, y mi pulso comenzó a descontrolarse. - Hay alguna cosa que, bueno... Pero las altas esferas es lo que tienen; al final le avinagran el caracter a cualquiera. - Sonrió con tristeza. - A lo mejor este percance en tu trabajo te sirve para encontrar algo que no requiera una implicación tan intensa como ahora. Que disfrutes la vida de otra forma.

\- Veo que todos estáis al tanto de mi "percance laboral" – entrecomillé con los dedos en el aire, alzando una ceja, altanera.

\- Hemos estado pendientes de ti durante estos diez años, no solo ahora. Alice siempre estaba vigilante y nos informaba – Su gesto era de disculpa. - Realmente no nos desentendimos de ti, como tu crees. - Soltó. Apreté los labios, formando una tensa linea; realmente me había dejado sin palabras.

\- Como digas... - Solté con los dientes apretados – He de irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de volver al hospital.

Salí de la cocina sin mirar a tras. No podía, porque sabía que acabaría entrando en una discusión con Esme, porque ninguno tenía culpa del abandono de Edward, pero si de no contactar conmigo en ningún momento durante estos diez largos años, y eso había conseguido que mi herida fuera más grande y dolorosa aun de lo que debería haber sido. Haciendo que les fuese adquiriendo rencor durante todo ese tiempo.

Tomé un taxi y mientras llegaba a mi destino, iba realizando gestiones por el móvil:

Confirmé la cita de la peluquería para la fiesta. Contacté con un agente inmobiliario para buscar otro apartamento. Llamé a varias librerías para confirmar pedidos y visitas...

Recogí ropa de la tintorería y fui a la editorial para resolver algunos asuntos. Realmente no estaba despedida hasta el viernes y me quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Laurie estaba excelentemente atendida por Carlisle y yo necesitaba dejar mi trabajo bien atado y bien hecho. No era un despido definitivo, y debía quedar bien con los jefes y que lo tuviesen en cuenta a la hora de pensarse en volver a darme mi puesto. O darme una buena recomendación para otra editorial.

Y siendo sincera, también me daba cierto miedo el llegar al hospital y no saber con qué Cullen podría encontrarme.

Aunque con quien realmente temía encontrarme era con Alice, y sobre todo con Edward.

Hice acopio de mi valentía y de mis ganas de ver a Laurie. Ya que sabía que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo juntas.

Piqué suavemente en la puerta y entré despacio. No sabía qué podría encontrarme, aunque cuando Carlisle me informó sobre su estado esa mañana no me comentó nada significativo.

\- Hola... - saludé bajito. Carlisle me dio acceso con su mano.

Al entrar, en los pies de la cama de Lau sentado, estaba Erik; el cual lucía un rostro completamente ceniciento y deteriorado.

\- Hola Bella... - me saludó tímido. En respuesta lo fulminé con la mirada. - El Dr. Cullen me ha informado del estado de Laurie... - suspiró y miró a su mujer con gran tristeza. - He subido a ver a Nora – Abrí los ojos enfurecida.

\- ¿Qué? No puedes acercarte a ella hasta... - Me cortó, enseñándome un papel con el sello del hospital. Fruncí el ceño sin entender.

\- La psicóloga jefe me ha dado visto bueno para estar con la niña; dice que estoy sobradamente cuerdo para hacerme cargo de mi hija... Lo que me pasó, es completamente normal, un episodio de estrés traumático, muy normal por la situación. Aunque eso ya lo sabía yo más que de sobra. - Rodó los ojos.

\- No estoy tan segura – murmuré mordaz. Él agacho la cabeza, abatido.

\- Siento mucho lo que ocurrió el otro día, en serio... Dije cosas que... bueno, me siento avergonzado. Te pido mis más sentidas disculpas. Si Laurie se enterara de lo que te dije, me arrancaría la piel a tiras – Yo alcé una ceja, arrogante.

\- Estoy completamente segura... Y eso fue lo que me apeteció a mí misma hacer. - Sentí una risita, la cual supuse que sería Carlisle, ante mi bravuconada. - ¿Vas a hacerte cargo de Nora? - Le pregunté sin rodeos.

\- Sí. Es mi hija... Es lo único que va a quedarme de Laurie... Una parte de ambos. - Agachó la cabeza, sin poder seguir hablando. Arrugué el ceño y apreté los labios, me daba pena. Este si era el Erik que yo había conocido. - Además, si mi cuñado se hiciese cargo de ella, no podría verla; económicamente hablando, me sería imposible pagar billetes a Francia de forma regular. - Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. - Podré con ello... No seré el primer ni el último padre que se encarga solo de sus hijos. - Miró hacía Laurie, abatido. - Había pensado en que podríamos criarla juntos – Mis ojos se abrieron hasta el infinito, y una mueca de asco se dibujo en mi cara.

\- No de esa forma – Sonrió levemente, mientras negaba con las manos en el aire – No como pareja... Si no como su padre, y como su madrina. La tita Bella. - Ahora su sonrisa se hizo más genuina. - Que formes parte de su vida, tal y como tenías pensado desde el principio. Si se la llevan, ninguno la verá crecer.

\- Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces, y que estés preparado para cuidar perfectamente de Nora – mi tono sonó a amenaza más de lo que realmente pretendía. - Si no, me echaré sobre ti igual que un tiburón – alcé ambas cejas, dándole más fuerza a mis palabras, él me miró malhumorado.

\- Bueno, ahora que te has quedado sin trabajo, tampoco dispondrás de tanto dinero como para quitarme a mi hija, así sin más – Sonrió pagado de si mismo.- Esos abogados con los que me amenazaste son extremadamente caros – Sonrió arrogante. Apreté los labios, impotente por sus palabras. Este también era el Erik que conocía.

\- A lo mejor ella no lo tiene... pero nosotros sí. Mucho. - Me quedé catatónica; por un momento, tuve el impulso de ponerme el respirador de Laurie en la boca y así evitar ahogarme. Alice se posicionó a mí lado, haciéndole frente a Erik; el cual se quedó mudo. - Además, mi hermana Rosalie es una gran abogada; de las mejores. Podría quitarte a tu hija, incluso antes de que salieses hoy por la puerta del hospital. Así que ándate con mucho cuidado – El tono amenazador de Alice, era bastante peor que el mío; mucho peor. - Los Cullen protegen lo suyo – alzó las cejas y ladeo la cabeza, sin perder el contacto visual con Erik, el cual seguía enmudecido. Al igual que yo misma.

Notaba la mirada de Alice clavada en el lateral de mi cara, inamovible. Pero yo no era capaz de girarme y encararla. No sabía cuando había sido la última vez que me había sentido tan intimidada y acobardada... pero hoy me sentía así, y mil sensaciones más.

Erik ni pestañeaba mirándonos de ito en ito a Alice, a mi y por último a Laurie; estaba perplejo. Y de mano no caí en que lo tenía tan estupefacto.

Hasta que mi mirada se dirigió a Laurie y entonces caí en la cuenta:

Alice y Laurie se asemejaban físicamente muchísimo. En ese momento, y sin venir a cuento, recordé las palabras de mi padre la primera vez que conoció a Laurie, mencionando lo mucho que se parecían.

Ahora, viéndolas juntas, podía comprobar que no exageraba.

\- ¿Y tú eres? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Soy Alice Cullen. La hija del Dr. Cullen. Amiga de Bella. - Pronuncio sus palabras despacio y claro.

\- ¡Ah! Nunca os había mencionado – respondió él sin rastro de acritud.

Percibí, por el rabillo del ojo, que Alice achinó los ojos levemente. Fue una centésima de segundo, pero conseguí observar el gesto.

Imagino que fue un golpe inesperado y que la cruda realidad de su abandono le dio una bofetada en plena cara.

\- Aunque durante unos años, no hemos mantenido contacto, - suspiró – siempre hemos estado pendientes de Bella. Y ahora, nos necesitaba. Y como he dicho antes, y repito, los Cullen cuidan de lo suyo. - Volvió a arquear sus perfectas cejas, mostrando una sonrisita de superioridad.

Alice jamás pierde.

\- Bueno, yo... Perdí la cabeza por un momento – Comenzó disculpándose, previo aclararse la garganta con un carraspeo – Mi mujer, a la cual adoro, estaba al borde la muerte por dar a luz a nuestra hija... Que sí, es sangre de mi sangre... pero... en aquel momento lo hubiese dado todo por ella. - Agachó la cabeza abatido – Y claro que quiero a nuestra hija, ¿cómo no la voy a querer? - Dejó vagar la mente unos segundos – Además, se parece mucho a ella, es una preciosidad de niña. - Sonrió meloso. - Simplemente quiero compartir con Bella su vida, como hubiese querido Lau – miró a su esposa, que descansaba ajena a todo – Y siendo egoista, me ayudará a criarla. Porque yo no tengo familia. Así que me veo completamente solo para atender a Nora.

\- Te ayudare. Claro que te ayudaré – Contesté al fin.

\- Me alegro. Aunque nunca hemos conseguido congeniar demasiado... - me miró con ojos culpables – Confió plenamente en ti. Eres sumamente inteligente y capaz. Tú presencia, en la vida de Nora, será buena. La ayudarás a ser una gran mujer. - Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Él sonrió – Ya te digo, que aunque no haya estado de acuerdo contigo en determinados aspectos de tu vida, no significa que no te valore. Y de algún modo, te tenga aprecio. - Suspiró – E imagino, que criando juntos a Nora, llegaré a entenderte mejor, y adquirirte más cariño.

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Realmente no tenía palabras.

Hasta que Carlisle, me salvo el trasero, interviniendo.

\- Me alegro mucho de que todo haya quedado aclarado y hayáis llegado a un buen entendimiento por el bien de la bebé. - Comentó satisfecho. Ambos asentimos.

\- Yo he de irme... Aun me quedan algunos asuntos que acabar antes de dejar mi trabajo – Comenté.

Por un instante, me dio miedo girarme, ya que no sabía quien más podría estar en la habitación. Pero no iba a salir caminando hacía atrás como un cangrejo. Así que llene los pulmones de aire, más bien de valor, y me voltee.

El aire salió de golpe de mis órganos respiratorios, al comprobar que allí solo estaban Carlisle y Alice.

 _Pero... ¿Estaba aliviada, o... por el contrario, defraudada?_

Porque sabía perfectamente a quien esperaba ver allí, por mucho que me maldijese a mí misma por eso. Pero sabía que _él_ , no tardaría mucho en hacer acto de presencia. Una intuición me lo decía.

\- Espera, salgo contigo. - Anuncio Alice. Debía esperar algo así.

\- Tengo prisa... Mucha. - Le contesté, sin mirarla a la cara, mientras comenzaba a caminar a través del pasillo.

\- ¿No vas a mirarme? - Preguntó; pero no era un reproche.

\- No tengo tiempo de juegos, Alice. - Le contesté sin parar mi enérgico taconeo hasta el ascensor.

\- Bueno, por lo menos puedo comprobar que no has olvidado mi nombre – En su voz se podía adivinar un toque divertido. Yo menee la cabeza, mientras rodaba los ojos. - Y también, que sabes caminar genial en tacones Jimmy Choo.

Llegamos al ascensor y ahí, ya no tuve más excusas para no pararme. Además, esa situación era ridícula. Era una mujer de casi 30 años... No podía dejar que su presencia después de tantos años, me impresionara. Porque tenía más que superada su marcha...

 _¿O quizás no tanto?_

Me giré y la encaré, al fin.

\- Gracias por tu defensa ahí dentro... El marido de Laurie es un capullo integral, cada día lo tengo más claro – Suspiré – Pero obviando ese detalle, del que presumo te habrás dado cuenta... ¿Qué quieres, Alice? - Le pregunté directa.

\- Llevas tres días esquivándome, reconócelo – Arqueó su perfecta ceja.

\- ¿Y? - Copié el gesto, levantando mi también perfectamente depilada ceja.

\- Te he echado de menos... mucho – sonrió dulcemente. - Llevo todos estos años viéndote en mis visiones, - yo abrí los ojos alarmada - ¡Jajaja! Tranquila, no es como una cámara de vigilancia, no he visto nada íntimo – me guiñó un ojo – Te veía cuando tomabas decisiones, así es como me entran las visiones.

\- Lo sé... Lo recuerdo – Sonreía tímidamente, pero se percibía que aguantaba la risa.

\- Me alegro de saberlo. Me refería a que te veía unos pocos segundos, interactuar en tu vida... y estaba ansiosa de poder tenerte al fin así, en persona, y poder verte. - Me miró de arriba a abajo. - Carolina Herrera, ¿eh? - me miró de soslayo, sonriendo cómplice. - Me encanta el modelito. - Se inclinó de hombros, en un gesto casi infantil. En un gesto muy "Alice".

El ascensor se abrió y ambas nos metimos dentro, en silencio. Alice parecía cómoda y tranquila, pero era una vampira, o sea, una tramposa. Yo, estaba que me consumía por dentro.

\- He visto que hoy has decidido deshacerte de tu apartamento... Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a buscar otro. - Se ofreció – Es una pena que lo cambies, - hizo un mohín con la boca, y yo arrugué el ceño. Algo escondía – De ante mano, te pido disculpas, pero el otro día, subí a verlo. - Alcé las cejas, pero sin enfado. Realmente no me importaba. No era mi hogar, solo lo mantuve porque era precioso, céntrico, podía sobradamente pagarlo y... me daba sensación de poder. No eras nadie si no vivías en Manthattan.

\- No me molesta, la verdad. Ahora es como un piso de revista – me incliné de hombros – Cuando me mudé, si que hacía más vida allí, pero ahora... - suspiré – No necesito un apartamento tan céntrico y tan caro.

Alice comenzó a preguntarme si tenía algo en mente, que avistaba algún que otro destello proveniente de decisiones inconscientes que planeaba sin siquiera darme cuenta. Yo hacía mohines con la boca o me inclinaba de hombros, sin saber qué contestarle.

Mientras la conversación avanzaba, íbamos dirigiéndonos hacía la salida.

\- Ahora mismo no sé decirte nada, Alice. Estoy perdida. - Murmuré abatida. - Ese trabajo se había convertido en mi vida – Rodé los ojos – Estoy disgustada, porque hacía lo que mejor se me da y me gusta. Me apasiona la vida que llevo. - Agaché la cabeza, tristemente.

\- No creas que tanto... - Se limitó a contestar. Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido - Estabas sola. Siempre estabas sola. A excepción de Laurie, no has dejado que nadie se te acerque realmente – sus ojos brillaban de una emoción que no supe identificar. - Y bueno... con ella, llegaste a perder también contacto. Hacíais vidas completamente dispares. Pero su embarazo, te hizo replantearte muchas cosas – Me miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Pero, llevaba la vida que yo había escogido. Para mí no era un sacrificio. No debía elegir entre formar una familia y mi trabajo... Yo no quería una familia. - Suspiré frustrada. - Ya tenía a Laurie – Agaché la cabeza de forma triste - ¿También a tí tengo que exponerte mis razones? - Le pregunté algo molesta, volviendo a mirarla – Te suponía bastante más aguda e inteligente... Además, tú eres protagonista estelar de la razón por la que no quiero formar una familia, el porqué no intimo con nadie... - Respiraba forzadamente y captaba mis latidos alterados.

\- Si, lo sé perfectamente... Pero quería oírtelo decir con tus propias palabras – Me miró, intentando esconder una mirada pícara.

\- No... no... No me malinterpretes – meneé las manos en el aire, nerviosa, por el camino que estaba adquiriendo la conversación. - Eso no quiere decir nada, de forma actual. - Aclaré - Ese acontecimiento de mi pasado me dejó marcada y por el motivo qué sea, no lo he superado, o no me he esforzado en intentarlo realmente. - Recité rápidamente – Pero a día de hoy, repito, no significa nada.

\- ¿Por el motivo que sea? - Preguntó, aunque algo me decía que realmente no era una pregunta. - Creo que ambas sabemos cual es "ese"motivo, ¿verdad? - Su rostro ahora, había adquirido una seriedad notoria, mirándome muy fijamente.

\- Óyeme bien, Alice Cullen – La encaré, parándonos ambas a la entrada de la clínica – No quiero saber nada de tu hermano, por que sé de sobra que tus tiros van directos por ahí, ¿entendido? - Respiré – Os agradezco muchísimo el que esteis aquí ayudándome con el tema de mi amiga, pero cuando esto acabe, os marchareis y cada cual seguirá su vida. - Mi mirada era seria, al igual que mis palabras. Tenía muy claro que no iba a volver a sufrir igual que la primera vez que se fueron. - Y respecto a Edward – titubee ligeramente al decir su nombre, y por supuesto Alice se dio perfecta cuenta de ello – Voy a recitar sus últimas palabras: "Será como si nunca hubiese existido". - La ira salía a borbotones de mis ojos.

A Alice se le descompuso la cara durante dos segundos, mostrando dolor por mis palabras. Por las palabras que tuve que escuchar de boca de su hermano. Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, mirando durante una centésima de segundo algo detrás de mí.

\- No sé si él es conocedor de que estáis aquí, si está de acuerdo, o si no lo está, pero...

\- Sí, estoy al tanto y sí, estoy de acuerdo – La dulce, aterciopelada y, familiar voz de Edward cortó mi retahíla de golpe.

Siempre supe que podría reconocerla, si volvía a escucharla, pasaran los años que pasasen en cualquier situación... Y así fue. Entró en mi cerebro, mandándome una descarga de miles de voltios por mi columna vertebral, como si mi cuerpo quisiera decirme... _" Es él "_

Y en un nanosegundo, por mi mente pasaron mil imágenes, a la velocidad de la luz, de nosotros dos. Imágenes que me tenía prohibido recordar desde que había escrito aquel memorándum la noche de la boda de Laurie. Y la última imagen, la más terrible, la más dolorosa... Su despedida.

La cicatriz de mi pecho, comenzó a doler. Recordándome su daño. Los diez interminables años de sufrimiento y agonía que _él_ me había obligado a padecer.

Miré para Alice con los ojos saliéndoseme de las órbitas. Mientras ella, miraba para mí y para su hermano, el cual estaba justo detrás de mí, entre sonriente y sorprendida. Más bien, aguantando la carcajada.

 _É_ _l,_ es lo que llamó su atención y por eso miró por encima de mi hombro instantes antes.

Inhalé aire, relajé mi gesto de terror, alcé una ceja y puse mi cara de arrogancia para infundirme valor a mí misma. Básicamente porque no confiaba en la reacción de mi propio cuerpo cuando lo encarara.

Intentando obviar los síntomas de nervios absolutos que me recorrían el cuerpo entero: Pulsaciones a mil, piernas de gelatina, manos temblorosas y respiración forzada.

\- Hola Edward – lo saludé, con mi perfectisima ceja en alto y mirada de gata, mostrando una cara arrogante, rozando lo petulante. Pero por dentro, sentía mi corazón a dos mil voltios.

Necesitaba sentirme segura, ahora más que nunca. Qué él no viese ni un ápice de debilidad. Así que usé mi imagen más cínica, por pura medida de autoprotección. Contra él.

\- Hola Bella – Me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa un tanto tímida. Pero sus ojos brillaban más de lo que recordaba, le hubiesen brillado jamás.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro fijamente. Observándonos. Estudiándonos.

Pudieron haber pasados unos segundos, como una semana entera. Ya que el tiempo, de pronto, perdió todo significado.

 _Después de diez años... ¡DIEZ! Y te tengo delante de mí._

No era capaz de asimilar que lo tuviese aquí. Ya que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verlo. Tenía el pelo un poco distinto, un poco menos alborotado, lo que hacía parecer que se lo hubiese recortado. Pero su rostro, tallado a la perfección seguía igual. Sus ojos de un ámbar brillante y claro, lo que me daba a entender que se había alimentado hacía muy poco, seguían igual de hipnóticos y espectacularmente bellos... Y, su boca... sus carnosos labios sonrojados y aterciopelados... Seguían mandándome el mismo mensaje: Bésame.

Y de pronto, algo cambió: mi postura corporal dejó de ser defensiva, mis ojos estaban cristalinos, mi ceja bajó a su posición normal y mi corazón latía de una forma que hacía muchos años, no hacía; exactamente diez.

Y entonces esto, fue el último síntoma que necesitaba para ser completamente consciente de porqué no había intimado con nadie... La suposición de que nadie le igualaría, quedó relevada a una confirmación rotunda.

Ya no era por él; era por mí misma. Nunca había sentido con otro hombre, algo que se le asemejase a lo que él me hacía sentir tan solo con su presencia.

Corté nuestra comunicación visual, girando la cabeza, mirando hacía el suelo. Necesitaba serenarme. Sobre todo, una vez mis ojos se quedaron hipnotizados mirando sus labios, al igual que aquella adolescente ingenua y estúpida de hace diez años.

Un carraspeo muy oportuno, nos hizo a ambos, sobre todo a mí, volver al mundo real.

\- Creo que podemos seguir hablando luego, Bella – El tono "chistoso" de Alice me hizo fruncir la boca, molesta – Voy a dejaros a solas... El ambiente se ha, cargado demasiado, y... creo, que yo, sobro. - Levantó las cejas, de forma pícara.

 _¿A solas? ¿Con él? Nooo... ¡Ni de broma!_

\- Yo me voy – sentencié – Tengo mil cosas qué hacer – Y con las mismas, me dispuse a irme.

\- Espera – su dulce voz, me recorrió las entrañas, haciéndome respirar profundo.

Edward, que se encontraba como a unos cuatro pasos de distancia, acortó dos de forma urgente.

\- ¡No! - Alcé un poco la voz, y ambas manos en señal de que se frenara. - No se te ocurra acercarte a mí. - Lo miré saliéndoseme los ojos de las órbitas.

\- Vamos Bella... No te va a morder – Alice quiso hacer un chiste "gracioso", pero yo estaba excesivamente tensa, y ahora, solía tener salida para todo.

\- No... estoy segura de eso. Edward no sabe morder – Lo miré con la ceja alzada, la mirada prepotente y tonito sarcástico. Y todo ello, con una risita irónica en mis labios. Alice abrió los ojos como platos, mirando hacía su hermano, al cual no le había hecho mucha gracia mi comentario.

Aunque claro, esa era la intención. Por supuesto.

\- Si me disculpáis... he de irme. - Volví a decir. Mi salida iba a ser triunfal. Cargada de dignidad.

\- Bella, estamos aquí para ayudarte. Por mucho que quieras, se te han agolpado mil cosas ahora mismo. Y a cada cual más difícil - Explicaba Alice – Déjate ayudar. - Su declaración me distrajo.

Y fue lo justo para que Edward se acercara sin que yo me percatase.

Me agarró de la muñeca derecha, volteándome la palma arriba. Su agarre era firme, no permitiéndome ni el más mínimo movimiento. Su extrema cercanía, también influyó para que mi cuerpo quedará sin funciones.

\- Esa marca, prueba que si. - Bajé la vista, para observar los dientes de James, y por encima los suyos, cuando chupó la ponzoña de aquel vampiro sanguinario. Su semblante mostraba una sensualidad arrolladora, pero no me dejé intimidar.

\- No me lo recuerdes – Lo miré con ojos enfurecidos – Jamás he pasado algo tan traumático y doloroso.

\- ¿Y querías transformarte? Aquello solo fue el principio... - lo corté.

\- No me refería a eso... - Lo miré fijamente, mostrándole toda mi rabia – Si no al hecho de enfrentarme a un vampiro cazador, sola. - Recalqué con maldad extrema esa última palabra. - Y ahora... haz el favor de soltarme – le escupí.

Meneé la mano y él, desencajado, soltó su agarre al instante. Mis palabras, sobre todo el incapie de "sola", le habían afectado, como suponía.

Pero no pude obviar, por muy enfadada que me sintiese, la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo nada más sentir su tacto sobre mi piel.

Y me maldije interiormente por eso. Por sentir. Por _el._

\- Vamos chicos... - intervino Alice, ya que el ambiente podía cortarse con cuchillo – Hace diez años que no nos vemos... No estropeemos el momento, ¿eh? - sonrió ampliamente, mientras posaba sus manos en el hombro de Edward y otra en el mío. Pero yo giré mi brazo, no dejándola ni rozarme.

\- Lo de no me toques... también va para tí. No lo olvides – Clavé mi mirada como una daga envenenada en sus ojos, dejándola perpleja.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, en un duelo de diosas.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que estés sobre esos altísimos tacones y no te caigas! - El reconocimiento vino a mi mente tan rápido como con los demás. A parte de que ese tipo de bromas solo podían pertenecer a una persona: Emmet.

Me giré, separándome de Alice y Edward, apretando los labios para controlar la enorme sonrisa que se estaba instaurando en mi cara.

\- Emmet... - Murmuré sofocada.

El nombrado esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron una vez me hube girado y me tuvo frente a él.

Con Emmet nunca llegué a intimar demasiado. No hablábamos de cosas personales, nunca hacíamos nada especial juntos... Pero entre nosotros, siempre hubo entendimiento. Desde el principio me transmitió un gran apego, el cual fue creciendo a medida que mi trato con la familia Cullen iba en aumento. Y él, fue uno de los que más calma y protección me brindó cuando sucedió lo de James y Victoria, aquello nos hizo crear una camaradería entre nosotros.

Y ahora mismo, de todos, era al miembro que más ilusión me hacía ver.

Se acercó a mí, sin titubeos, sin miedos y sin la menor duda. Despreocupadamente como era él. También mi expresión corporal lo alentó, ya que deshice mi fachada y le mostré mi sonrisa de forma natural y sincera, dándole ánimos más que de sobra para que se acercara.

\- Enanaaaa – Me saludó una vez me tuvo a tan solo un par de pasos.

Dicho lo cual, me alzó en brazos y giró sobre si mismo, arrancándome varias carcajadas. Hasta que una enfermera nos llamó la atención, como era de esperar.

\- Lo siento señorita, - se disculpó Emmet por los dos. Volvió la atención a mí - Estas preciosa, Bella... ¡Menudo cambio! – Me miró de arriba a abajo, sacándome los colores.

\- Han pasado diez años, Emmet – Respondió una voz a nuestro lado, diciendo en voz alta mi propio pensamiento. - Estaba claro que iba a ser una belleza de mujer.

\- Rosalie – La salude, aun sonriendo por las bromas de su marido, y algo sorprendida por su cumplido. - Gracias – Le agradecí.

\- Bella... - Me nombró en forma de saludo. Me miró de arriba a abajo – Hay que reconocerlo... ¡Menudo cambio! - Rió con su perfectísima boca.

\- Señores, por favor... Me parece muy emotivo su reencuentro – Nos interrumpió la enfermera, - Pero están en la entrada de una clínica hospitalaria, y están armando demasiado escándalo. - Nos regañó – Tienen la cafetería aquí al lado. Por favor, sean conscientes.

\- Por supuesto... Lo sentimos mucho – Me disculpé yo. - Como bien ha dicho, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y hemos perdido las formas por la emotividad del momento. Ahora mismo nos vamos, señorita. - La enfermera, agradecida por mis modales, sonrió y se fue al mostrador.

\- Lo dicho... menudo cambio, enana – Emmet me miraba completamente alucinado – Ya no necesitas que Edward hable por tí como antes – Soltó tan tranquilo; natural como él mismo, acabando con una suave carcajada.

El resto de los acompañantes me miraban con los ojos salíendosele de las órbitas, esperando cual pudiese ser mi reacción ante el comentario, un tanto inoportuno.

\- ¡Emmet! - Lo reprendió Rosalie.

\- No tranquila... No pasa nada. Tiene toda la razón. - Admití – Ahora ya no necesito que nadie hable por mí, Emmet. Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos años. - Él me miró con comprensión infinita, y yo le devolví una mirada similar.

\- Creo que debemos irnos, o volveran a reprendernos. - Comentó muy acertada Alice.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en cuestión de diez minutos, Edward se mantuvo dentro del grupo que habíamos formado, tal vez un paso por detrás, manteniendo una distancia de seguridad conmigo. Pero en varias ocasiones, me figé muy discretamente, que no me había quitado los ojos de encima.

\- Bueno, ya habéis aparecido todos – Comenté. - Y ya que estáis aquí para ayudarme, organicémosnos. -Todos asintieron, con entusiasmo rozando lo infantil.

 **Bueno... ya los tenéis todos aquí.**

 **Ahora empieza lo bueno.**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

* * *

 **Hola mis niñas.**

 **MIL GRACIAS por todos los comentarios que me dejáis.**

 **Veo que el fic, cada vez tiene más seguidoras y eso es alentador,**

 **ya que es sinónimo de que está gustando. Y eso, que ahora es cuando**

 **empieza lo mejor...**

 **Así que no me lío más y os dejo disfrutar... Ahora que ya ha llegado**

 **nuestro querido (y en este fic, odiado) Edward.**

* * *

Les di tareas a todos. Me puse en modo organizativa, y agilicé mi agenda en cuestión de un minuto.

Tal y como había dicho Alice, estaban aquí para ayudarme, y yo me sentía tremendamente cansada. Por mucho que me esforzara por disimular mis emociones, mi rostro reflejaba claramente lo que mis palabras no decían.

\- Carlisle está con Laurie, y con asuntos protocolarios del hospital – arrugue la boca, mostrando mi culpabilidad por meterlo en semejante lio.

\- Rose – la mencionada se acerco hasta mí – Si no te importa, y sabiendo lo mucho que te gustan los bebés... - la vampira abrió ligeramente los ojos, con emoción – Podías subir tú a darle el biberón a Nora y pasar un ratito junto a ella.

\- Oh, vaya... esa es una tarea, que bueno... - la sonrisa acabó por escaparsele – que haré encantada – le sonreí en respuesta.

\- Lo único es que deberás coger, con disimulo otra manta, y ponerla entre tu cuerpo y el de ella, para no transmitirle frío a la niña. - Le aconsejé – Es muy pequeñita, y al pasar tanto tiempo sola, se destempla con gran facilidad. - Ella asintió ensimismada con mis explicaciones.

\- Emmet, tu tienes que recogerme en dos librerías, dos manuscritos. Puedo suponer que no te será difícil moverte por Manhattan, ¿verdad? - El asintió y yo le pasé una nota con las direcciones. - Dices que vas de mí parte. No te pondrán problemas... Pero, Emmet, de parte de Isabella Swan, no de Bella. - Le guiñé un ojo.

\- Alice, tú me ayudarás a encontrar apartamento. Dejo en tus manos, tus dotes persuasivos y de buena negociadora, para buscar un buen piso, a buen precio. - Saqué de mi agenda otra nota. - Aquí tienes varias direcciones de las zonas donde estoy interesada y la hora de la cita con el agente inmobiliario- Asintió entusiasmada.

\- Por mí parte, debo ir a otra librería, uno de mis escritores tiene una firma de libros y hará una lectura de su nuevo libro. Antes pasaré por mi casa a cambiarme y luego ir a la otra punta de Manhattan. - Suspiré – Y tras eso, venir para pasar tiempo con Laurie antes de que cierren el horario de visitas – Callé, recuperando aire. Hasta que alcé la cara, buscando - ¿Dónde está Jasper? - pregunté.

\- Está con Carlisle, reunido de forma burocrática. - Contestó Alice – Al aparecer Carlisle aquí, la voz se ha corrido y numerosos médicos se han acercado a la clínica para conocerlo y discutir técnicas médicas. - fruncí los labios. - ¿Para qué lo necesitabas?

\- Para que me hiciera de chófer, estos días lo tuve a mi servicio – sonreí de forma culpable, mordiéndome el labio inferior – y la verdad es que me vino genial. Su forma de moverse por Manhattan supera al de cualquier taxista experimentado - Alice me miró sonriendo de forma muy, muy traviesa, para a continuación, lanzarle una miradita a su hermano.

Según fui consciente de ese gesto, me maldije internamente a mi misma. Había caído en su trampa. Esta Alice seguía superándome con creces en manipuladora. Suspire rendida.

\- A Edward no le has mandado tarea – Apretaba la boca, intentando en vano, esconder su sonrisa. - Así que él, te hará hoy de chofer. Y de paso te recogerá la ropa de la fiesta - Sonrió triunfal. Yo, abrí los ojos hasta el infinito.

\- No. - Sentencié tajante. Apreté los dientes, porque no quería montar una escenita delante del resto de los Cullen.

\- Jajajaja – La risa estridente de Emmet se escuchó por todo el vestíbulo de la clínica. - Esto va a ser mejor aun, de lo que imaginé. - Se llevó las manos a la boca, para reprimir otra risotada. Por mi parte, fruncí la boca en un mohín de malestar.

\- Vamos Bella, no seas infantil... - Alice rodó los ojos, restándole importancia al tema. Fruncí aun más los labios.

\- Bueno... ¿os extrañáis de que no quiera ir con él en coche? Es lógico... yo tampoco me fiaría de montarme en coche con alguien del que no sé nada desde hace una década – Expuso Rose, dándome la razón. - Ahora, es un extraño para ella. - Cruzó sus brazos por encima de sus pechos, dando por zanjada su explicación. Muy Rose.

De pronto... Alice, Rose y Emmet se enzarzaron en una casi inaudible discusión entre ellos. Acción que yo aproveché para hacer una sigilosa salida y zafarme así, de ir con Edward en coche.

Con lo que no conté, fue que había otra persona allí, la cual no me quitaba los ojos de encima, atento a cualquier movimiento.

Justo cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta de salida, una manos me empujaron suavemente por la espalda haciéndome salir del hospital.

Edward.

\- Muy bien hecho... Veo que no has olvidado lo muchísimo que se distraen cuando discuten entre ellos – Rodó los ojos, con una gran sonrisa divertida – Porque eso no ha cambiado ni lo más mínimo.

Ahora estábamos en la calle, solos, uno enfrente del otro. Y yo me sentía a parte de exaltada, ofendida por mi pillada.

\- No quiero que me acompañes a ningún lado – Solté sin mirarlo. - Cogeré un taxi.

Me giré y caminé unos pasos, hasta que se posicionó a mi lado.

\- No puedo dejarte ir con esos tacones. - Sonrió señalándolos – No quiero ser responsable de que te rompas un pie – Rió. Sus labios se curvaron en su preciosa sonrisa. No era "mi" sonrisa, la torcida, pero la que me acababa de regalar, no tenía desperdicio.

\- Tranquilo, no sufras – contesté con mi voz cargada de sarcasmo – No es la primera vez que camino sobre tacones. Y... si me permites el consejo, deja las bromas para Emmet.

Comencé a andar hasta la parada de taxis, y gracias al cielo, había uno libre. Cosa rara donde las haya.

Me subí y no pudiendo evitarlo, giré la cabeza hasta donde había dejado a Edward.

Allí seguía. Erguido y... espectacular, viendo como me iba, con el rostro tenso y muy serio.

Me di una ducha rápida, aplicándome el aceite de esencia igual a mi perfume; una mezcla de flores dulces. Me retoqué el maquillaje, marcándolo un poquito más. Me solté la cola, y me hice un moño bajo, dejando algún mechón suelto. Así, dejaba ver la espalda tan sensual de la blusa.

El conjunto, era matador:

Una mini falda negra de tubo y una blusa de raso, en blanco, entallada hasta la mitad de la cadera. Cuello halter, y la parte trasera al descubierto hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, a excepción de una tira estrecha de encaje desde el cuello hasta donde volvía a cerrarse la blusa, justo por encima donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Unas medias en negro transparentes. Zapatos de taconazo de Jimmy Choo y bolso del mismo.

Una america blaser oversice en negro.

Me apliqué un ligero toque de perfume, y un poco de brillo de labios en tono rojo.

¡Perfecta!

Mi móvil sonó: Alice.

 _"Solo una palabra... ¡Espectacular! Baja sin la chaqueta puesta. No hace frío. Hazme caso"_

No pude más que sonreír ante el whassap de Alice.

Aunque llevaba la americana puesta, me miré en el espejo del ascensor, suspiré rendida, y me la quité, doblándola sobre mi antebrazo.

Al salir, el portero me saludó muy atento como siempre, intentando ser discreto al mirarme; acto que no consiguió demasiado.

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el asa de la puerta, un hombre, más o menos de mi edad, se me adelantó y me la sujetó para que saliese.

\- Por favor... señorita... - se dirigió a mí, comiéndome con los ojos.

\- Gracias – Le contesté con una dulce sonrisa. Me encantaban estos coqueteos. Además el chico, estaba tremendo.

\- Si vuelves a mirarme así, tendré que secuestrarte - Su tono era sensual, y para nada baboso. Divertido, más bien.

 _¿Este tío era vecino mío... y no lo sabía? Mal Bella, mal._

Nos cruzamos, quedándonos muy cerca el uno del otro, mientras yo pasaba.

\- ¿Desde cuando un ángel es vecino mío, y yo no lo sé...? No tengo perdón. - Seguía sujetando la puerta, pero dio un paso hacía mí, para acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

\- Eres muy amable... - le di otro aleteo de pestañas, inocente. Su mirada se cargó de sensualidad.

\- Bueno... - El chico, de pronto, pareció cohibido, y su vista se escapaba a hurtadillas hacía la izquierda; a la carretera. - Creo que te están esperando. - Murmuró tímidamente.

Seguí su mirada, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Edward, apoyado en su coche, un Volvo negro y reluciente.

Nada más verlo, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral. Estaba... Indescriptible. Llevaba puesto un jersey fino, cuello de pico, en gris marengo (azulado oscuro), una americana azul marino sport y unos vaqueros azul oscuro. Era la imagen más sexy y más sensual, que mis ojos hubiesen visto jamás.

 _Esa imagen... apoyado en su volvo, esperándome... Tan familiar, tan conocida... Simplemente, otro escenario de fondo, y diez años de diferencia._

Y para rematar, tenía esa mirada tan especial, tan concreta, tan suya. La que gritaba: Peligro.

Parece ser que a Edward no le había gustado mi encuentro con ese chico.

 _Mala suerte, Cullen._ Pensé con suficiencia.

\- Es un tio con suerte... mucha... - Yo devolví mi atención al chico, interrogativa – La forma de mirarle a él, no tiene nada que ver a como me has mirado a mí. - Me mordí el labio y agaché la cara al suelo. - Nunca había visto a un hombre, mirar de esa forma a una mujer... Cuídalo – me alzó las cejas – Está loco por tí – sonrió y desapareció dentro de la portería.

 _Vaya... encima de estar tremendo, es educado. Y... muy observador._

Cuando me acerqué a Edward, él se movió para abrirme la puerta y darme acceso a su coche; cuando iba a empezar a despotricar porque hubiese venido, la blazer se me escurrió del brazo directa al suelo.

Me agaché en un rápido reflejo, pero, por supuesto, Edward fue más rápido y la cogió antes de que callera.

Cuando alcé la cabeza, aún ligeramente agachada, tenía su cara a menos de cinco centímetros de la mía.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos de forma intensa a los ojos.

Ámbar contra azul. Diamante contra zafiro.

Pero a pesar de las diferencias, transmitían sentimientos a raudales. Cristalinos y puros.

Mi respiración era igual que un tren de mercancías, y el pecho de Edward subía y bajaba rápidamente. Entonces él hizo un leve movimiento, supongo que su intención era acercarse más a mí, y eso hizo que el embrujo se rompiese.

Yo me separé de él abruptamente, quedando empotrada contra el coche.

Tragué saliva, bajé la mirada al suelo y giré la cabeza. Y sin más mediación, me metí en el coche.

Mientras él subía por su puerta, apreté los ojos fuertemente. Y respiré profundo varias veces.

 _Bella... Bella... Controla tus hormonas._

\- Ya no recordaba lo que era oír pensamientos de otros hombres sobre ti... - comentó despreocupadamente al cabo de unos minutos, sin girar la vista hacía mí. Pero sabía que me veía más que de sobra. Yo, me incliné de hombros. - Y ahora son muy distintos a los del instituto. - Gruñó ligeramente.

\- No lo conocía. Saludar a los vecinos es de buena educación. - Contesté sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- Si... ya – Contestó con desdén.

\- ¿Sabes dónde vamos? - Cambio de tema.

\- Sí. Te dejo en la librería y voy a recogerte un vestido a la boutique Carolina Herrera. Cuando acabes te estaré esperando para llevarte al hospital, así podrás estar un rato con Laurie. Además, siendo paciente de Carlisle, no dirán nada porque estés un poco más después de cerrar el horario de visitas.

\- Seguís haciendo magia haya donde vayáis. Es... ¡increíble! - Giró la cabeza para mirarme de frente, con el entrecejo arrugado. - Si... la influencia que ejercéis sobre la gente... ¡Fascinante! - Exclamé meneando la cabeza, con cierta irritación.

Llegamos a la librería, una de las más conocidas de Manhattan, en tiempo récord. Su manera de sortear el trafico de Nueva York era aun más genuina que la de los propios taxistas, y ellos eran unos auténticos expertos.

\- Puntual como un reloj suizo.

\- Estaré esperándote cuando acabes.

Me giré, y él, como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento y supiera que iba a hacer ese movimiento, estaba inclinado sobre el asiento, quedando así, nuestras caras muy cerca. Otra vez.

Pero cometí el error de mirarlo, justo antes de separarme... Craso error haber posado mis ojos en los suyos. Una vez me hubo cautivado con su mirada, me quedé hipnotizada.

Y otra vez esa sensación de que el tiempo se detenía. De que dejaba de tener importancia.

\- No imaginé que pudieses llegar a dar un cambio tan... increíble en estos últimos años - Su mirada se volvió dulce, y sus labios dejaron entrever una sonrisa tierna. Tragué saliva – Te he visto a lo largo de los años ir cambiando, en las visiones de Alice, hasta hace algún tiempo - Dejó salir el aire por su boca, rozando su aliento en mis labios, agitando mi respiración. - Pero ahora, en persona... Es muy diferente. - Al fin conseguí despertar de mi hipnotismo. Mientras él, intentaba ocultar la sonrisa.

\- Es lo que tiene envejecer... Cambiar... Antes, era poco más que una niña – Bajé la mirada. - Ahora... Bueno, ya me ves.

\- Es lo que hago. Mirarte... - Susurró, con sus ojos extremadamente fijos en mí.

Había dos opciones: O el aire dentro del coche se estaba agotando, o yo lo había absorbido por completo. Pero de cualquiera de las maneras, me estaba ahogando.

Salí del coche, e inhalé aire. Justo cuando me disponía a irme, me giré de golpe, apoyándome en la ventanilla del flamante Volvo.

\- No tengo tú número de móvil.

\- Lo tendrás. - Sonrió y yo volví a morderme el labio. Asentí, de forma seca, y me giré sin voltearme.

Entré en la librería, y mi móvil sonó: Edward.

"Estás espectacular... y no solo por el conjunto que llevas puesto"

Apreté los labios para esconder mi sonrisa; hinché mi pecho de vanidad femenina. Su piropo, me había encantado más que cualquier otro que me hubiesen dicho jamás.

Me sacudí la cabeza para sacarme la idea. No podía dejarme liar por sus "truquitos".

La presentación comenzó con normalidad, siendo todo un éxito. Como debía ser.

Y mientras mi escritor leía un párrafo de su nuevo libro, el recuerdo de un comentario que Edward acababa de decirme en el coche, llegó a mí:

 _\- Te veía cambiar en las visiones de Alice, hasta hace algún tiempo -_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ahora ya no miraba en las visiones de su hermana? ¿O es que no estaban juntos?

Al acabar, el escritor al que acompañaba, me paró en un aparte.

\- Isabella, siento mucho lo que ha pasado con tu trabajo. - Me comentó – Realmente – Meditó unos segundos – Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, este es mí segundo libro publicado por tí; y gracias a tí, han podido ver la luz – me sonrió, gesto que le devolví – Pero desde que nos conocimos, hace casi dos años, a ahora... - Se mordió el labio – Has cambiado. No me malinterpretes... Tu trabajo es aún más magnífico, si era posible. Tus correcciones son espectaculares, y tu ojo clínico es inigualable... Pero tu carácter... - Apretó los labios, en un gesto triste.

\- Sí... Lo sé. Me he vuelto una zorra insensible – lo miré con intención – Tranquilo, no te haré sufrir buscando palabras similares, pero que al final digan lo mismo – Giré la boca, en una especie de sonrisa.

\- Sé que alcanzar, y aun más, mantenerse en las altas esferas, acaba volviendo a todo el mundo así... -Giró la boca, ocultando una sonrisa pícara.

\- Sí... - rodé los ojos, de forma simpática – una zorra insensible. - Él asintió.

\- Pero por lo que tú destacabas, era exactamente porque no eras así. Por eso todos te queríamos a tí. - Abrí los ojos sorprendida - ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? - Me preguntó aún más extrañado que yo - ¿No tenías más trabajo que otros editores de tu rango? - Y me miró de soslayo, dándole énfasis a su pregunta.

\- Bueno... realmente creí que trabajábamos todos más o menos por igual... - medité unos instantes – Alguna vez si que me percaté de que yo tenía más manuscritos que otros compañeros, pero... supuse que era la típica técnica de llevarte al límite, para ver si soportabas la presión – Contesté convencida de mis palabras.

\- Pues no... Al principio, pudo ser eso, no digo que no. Pero después de un tiempo, cuando ya tenías tu puesto más que fijo... ¿Por qué era? - Negué – Todos nos peleabamos por ti. Porque sabías como tratarnos, como hacernos aceptar las correciones y darnos un argumento de porque eran necesarios. Siempre estabas pendiente, aguantando nuestros nervios, nuestros ataques... - Sonrió, mirando al cielo – Tenías tantísima dulzura... - sonrió melancólico. Y yo estaba, completamente sin palabras. - Recupera tu carisma Bella.

Ya me había despedido de todo el mundo dando por acabada la presentación, dejando mi trabajo bien atado y el nombre de la editorial en su podio habitual; ya estaba en la acera, oteando en busca de Edward, cuando volvió a pararme.

\- Isabella... Muchos de nosotros, te seguiremos donde vayas – Abrí los ojos fuera de mí – A muchos nos has tratado muy bien – me guiñó un ojo. - Recuérdalo, ¿ok? - Asentí, con un nudo en la garganta. - Bueno, voy a disfrutar de mi éxito – volvió a hacerme el mismo gesto – A ver si de esta, encuentro novia... ¡jajaja! - Y riendo, entró en la librería.

Yo me quedé allí parada, viendo como desaparecía dentro del local, meditando sus palabras, cuando alguien me habló por la espalda.

\- ¿Lista señorita editora? - Su dulce voz, me pilló desprevenida, sobresaltándome.

Sonrió ante mi saltito y pequeño grito. Me abrió la puerta del coche y me subí sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Después de incorporarse al tráfico, inició conversación. Estaba nervioso. Aun lo conocía... o lo distinguía; y sus formas lo delataban sin piedad.

 _¿Así que yo no soy la única que está nerviosa? ¡Perfecto!_

\- Veo que todo ha ido muy bien – lo miré pestañeando – Lo digo por tu cara. Llevas una bonita sonrisa en tu rostro de forma permanente – Rodó los ojos – Y puedo suponer que no es por venir conmigo en coche.

\- Muy acertado... y muy suspicaz – Le respondí con tono cantarín. - Carlisle...

\- No, tranquila. No hay novedades. - Me respondió, ahorrándome el trago de formular la pregunta.

\- Te he recogido la ropa... - Calló, y frunció el ceño, haciéndome a mí, copiar su gesto. - No sé que es peor... el vestido, o lo que va debajo... "si, si lo sé. Maldita sea" – murmuró esto último frunciendo la boca, pero pude escucharlo, haciéndome abrir los ojos; no sabía si disgustada, sorprendida, encantada... o una mezcla de todas. - No he abierto las cajas, si es lo que estás pensando... - Sonrió forzado – Lo he visto en la mente de la dependienta.

\- Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi elección... - le alcé una ceja, vanidosa. Él alzó alzó la suya, frunciendo la boca.

El resto del viaje, que fue corto, no volvimos a hablar. Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando Edward se percató de que se había acabado la conversación, subió el volumen del equipo estéreo, y nos mantuvimos en silencio, escuchando música.

Por muy relajada que pareciese, por dentro estaba descontrolada. El tenerlo aqui a mí lado, me parecía surrealista, después de diez años, de los cuales más de la mitad me los pasé suplicando por que volviese... bueno, suplicando, si... pero realmente la esperanza no la había perdido del todo hasta hacía unos dos años. Justo cuando mi carrera ya había subido como la espuma, y mi vida era irreconocible.

Irreconocible. Si, era la palabra perfecta.

 _¿Cómo toda tu vida puede ponerse patas arriba en cuestión de un segundo?_

De pronto... en el stereo del coche, comenzó a sonar: "Il Divo, Regresa a mí". Por poco se me sale el corazón del pecho. No recordaba ya las veces que había escuchado esta canción, por la más que patente similitud con mis sentimientos cuando Edward se fué.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a mecerme al son del compás, y alguna palabra se escapaba de mi tarareo.

\- ¿Lo entiendes? - Me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Ajá. Lo estudié en la carrera y me doctoré en Español como segundo idioma en literatura. - Lo dije de forma sumamente natural, sin ningún signo de prepotencia. Pero en su cara se veía la sorpresa.

\- ¡Vaya...! No tenía ni idea – Sonrió, orgulloso y complacido. - Mi enhorabuena.

\- Para ser una buena editora, hay que saber hablar y entender perfectamente el Español, ya que hay muchos autores latinos que comienzan a despuntar. Yo, he descubierto un número considerable de ellos, gracias a mi nivel en ese idioma. - Expliqué; ahora mi tono si que tenía algún pespunte de vanidad. Pero... Estaba orgullosísima de mí misma.

\- Me dejas gratamente sorprendido – Obvió mi tonito. - ¿Te gustan estos chicos? Il Divo, me refiero.

\- Sí... muchísimo. Me parecen espectaculares – Contesté envuelta en la sensación de sus voces.

\- Actúan en Nueva York en unos meses – Lo dijo muy natural, pero capté un trasfondo en su voz.

\- Sí, lo sé. Estoy esperando a que saquen las entradas a la venta. No me lo perdería por nada.

\- Puede, que pudiese conseguirte las entradas antes de tiempo, y en un palco de honor – Me miró de lado, sonriendo torcido. Por poco infarto al ver su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento, y que aún hoy, conseguía el mismo efecto en mí.

No tuve más remedio que agachar la cabeza y girar la cara hacía la ventanilla. No podía permitirme que viera la más mínima debilidad por mí parte.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio, no cómodo, pero tampoco molesto. Solo captaba mi propia tensión, por el momento. Porque nunca imaginé que si volviera a verlos, al cabo de unas horas de reencontrarnos, estaría subida en el coche de _él_.

\- Llegamos – Anunció Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Volvió a inclinarse hacía mí, y yo volví a contener el aire.

\- Siempre me ha atormentado no oírte los pensamientos... y ahora mismo, daría lo que fuera para saber que está meditando tu linda cabecita – musitó, mirándome fijamente, como siempre hacía cuando su curiosidad innata lo mataba por saber qué pensaba.

\- Edward, - Alcé ambas cejas – Por muy fijamente que me mires, no podrás escuchar mis pensamientos. Ese truco, nunca te sirvió de nada – Hice un mohín con la boca. Él asintió, frunciendo los labios.

Cruzamos el hospital en un silencio cómodo. Ahora mismo, viéndome otra vez aquí mi cabeza no estaba en él, si no en la dulce y maravillosa mujer que peleaba contrareloj para ganarle una carrera a la muerte; una carrera que tenía ya perdida.

Pensando en eso, nos metimos en el ascensor.

Notaba mi pulso acelerado y descompasado, dándome fortísimas sacudidas contra las costillas.

 _Si yo podía escucharlo... ¿Entonces él?_

Lo miré a hurtadillas, mordiéndome el labio.

\- Sé que es difícil... pero has de intentar tranquilizarte un poco, si no, Carlisle tendrá que volver a darte otra pastilla como la de ayer, para evitar que sufras algún tipo de colapso. - Comentó serio.

 _¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabía él eso? ¡Mierda! Mi recuerdo de él en mi dormitorio, no era algo creado por mi imaginación... Realmente había estado allí._

Entonces me giré, con el ceño completamente fruncido.

\- ¿No te acordabas, verdad? - Realmente no era una pregunta. Negué con la cabeza. - Estaba esperando a comprobar si hacías memoria... Si no, te prometo que te contaría que había subido a tu apartamento. Solo estaba esperando el mejor momento. No sabía si... Te molestaría. - Sus ojos eran suplicantes.

Suspiré sonoramente, borrando el gesto de enfado de mi rostro.

\- Es bonito... A Alice le encantó – Sonrió – Pero es... tan impersonal. No tiene nada de tí.

\- No tiene nada de la Bella que tu dejaste... - Abrí los ojos, cortando la frase de inmediato. Las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin pensar.

Edward me miró y vi la intención de hablar, cuando... ¡Bingo! Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salvándome de un momento para el cual, no estaba preparada... Y realmente dudaba que fuese a estarlo en algún momento.

Salí disparada del cubículo, en dirección a la habitación de Lau.

Cuando estaba delante de la puerta, Edward me agarró suavemente por el brazo, deteniéndome.

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente... y lo sabes. Por mucho que la rehuyas, acabaré pillándote y no tendrás más remedio que por lo menos, escucharme. - Relató muy serio.

Me mordí el labio, porque no sabía qué responderle.

\- Sabes que pude haberte sacado el tema en el coche, hemos tenido tiempo más que de sobra... pero – suavizo su gesto – prefiero que pasen unos días antes. Que te sientas algo más cómoda conmigo.

\- No creo que eso pase, Edward – Frunció el ceño, en un gesto muy de él cuando algo le preocupaba. Mi boca hizo una leve mueca de sonrisa. - Siempre me gustó cuando hacías ese gesto – e inconscientemente alcé mi dedo índice hacía su entrecejo. Acababa de perder completamente el raciocinio.

Lo rocé levemente, mientras Edward me miraba conteniendo el aliento. Fue menos de un segundo, ya que nada más que nuestras pieles se rozaron, esa electricidad cosquilleante, comenzó a crecer y expandirse por mi cuerpo.

Aparté el dedo bruscamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el miedo reflejado en mi rostro.

\- Lo siento... yo... yo no debí... - Tartamudee - ¡Joder, no se que me ha pasado! - Gruñí.

Piqué y sin que me dieran acceso, entré.

Necesitaba alejarme de Edward. ¡Ya!

Los presentes, toda la familia Cullen al completo, se me quedaron mirando atónitos.

\- ¡Joder! - Exclamó Emmet - ¡Madre mía, Bella!

\- No... Esta no es Bella... Es Isabella... - Comentó Jasper mirándome. - Bella fue la de ayer noche. - Su gesto estaba cargado de picardía.

\- Ya me contaréis lo que ocurrió ayer en mi apartamento... - miré a Carlisle, señalándolo con mi dedo acusador – No volveré a tomarme otra pastilla de esas. Estas avisado. - Alcé una ceja, mientras fijaba mis ojos en los de él. A lo que el señalado mostró un gesto travieso.

\- No ocurrió nada, cielo – Contestó Esme – Simplemente que estabas... ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy simpática. - Se inclinó de hombros. Meneé la cabeza.

Me acerqué a la cama de Laurie cogiéndole la mano y acariciándola. Ella descansaba tranquilamente. Su rostro estaba dulce, sereno... Pero los cables que se introducían en su cuerpo, estropeaban esa imagen. Hundiéndome a mí misma en la más absoluta tristeza.

\- No hay nada que hacer, solo esperar... ¿verdad? - pregunté sin voltearme.

Carlisle se acercó, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

\- Humanamente, no. - Contestó.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Carlisle. No soy quien para decidir algo así.

\- ¿Nunca hablasteis sobre la inmortalidad? - Preguntó Alice.

Eso me hizo girarme y encararla completamente crispada. Cada vez que Alice abría la boca, parecía que me ofendiera tremendamente; tenía contestación, y no en demasiados buenas maneras, para refutarle por y para todo.

\- No Alice. - Le solté enfadada. - No es un tema que se trate fácil, la verdad. - Suspiré, buscando paz. La cual no encontré, por supuesto - No es algo para decir en plan... Tengo unos amigos, que dándote un mordisquito te curan, te arreglan y, ¿sabes? Vivirás eternamente... ¿que te parece la idea? ¿Los llamamos? - rodé los ojos. Mi tono vaporizaba veneno por doquier. - Además ella jamás supo de vosotros.

\- Esa ha sido buena – Contestó Emmet tronchándose de risa. Hasta que Alice lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Qué? Ha tenido gracia. - Se inclinó de hombros, y me miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

\- ¿Nunca le hablaste de nosotros? - Alice me miro con intención, y su tono destilaba sarcasmo por doquier.

Suspiré.

\- Me refiero a que no le conté lo que erais – rodé los ojos – Y nunca hablamos sobre inmortalidad. - Hice una mueca de una sonrisa – A Laurie le apasionan las películas de miedo, de miedo psicológico... a mi también me gustan, la verdad – fruncí los labios, divertida. - Aunque no tantísimo como a ella. - Meneé la cabeza – Pero las de... - cerré la boca automáticamente; me costaba decir la palabra en voz alta.

\- ¿Sobre nosotros? - Preguntó Emmet inmerso en mi relato, al igual que el resto.

\- Sí... vampiros, zombies, hombres lobo... Ese tipo de cine no le gustaba. Recuerdo un día, en el videoclub que hay al lado de la universidad, que salió el tema mientras escogíamos una película para una tarde de pelis y palomitas. - Pose mi mirada en un punto, sin mirar nada; recordando aquel momento – Mientras escogíamos, el chico del videoclub conocedor de nuestro gusto por el terror, nos recomendó una... ummm ¿Cómo se llamaba? Val Hensin – Abrí los ojos, pero seguía mirando a la nada – Cuando nos contó de qué iba, a mi se me escapó la risa – Reí. – Y Lau puso cara de asco. Dijo que a ella, esas cosas le daban miedo de verdad, que había visto hacía años una película sobre vampiros y que estuvo días sin cerrar los ojos... ¡jajaja! - Al final la risa escapó de mis labios. - Y yo le entré al tema, preguntándole si creía en ese tipo de seres... Me contestó que rotundamente no. Y que por eso no le gustaban ver esas pelis, porque no quería correr el riesgo de llegar a creer en ellos. - Pestañeé, para desaletargar mis ojos, y miré para Alice – Esa fue la única vez, que se tocó el tema. Y aún habiéndolo hablado, jamás le hubiese dicho sobre vuestra condición. - Volteé para Carlisle – Hace años, en una cocina, por cierto preciosa – sonreí hacía Esme, la cual me devolvió el gesto – Le hice una promesa a una persona... y la he cumplido durante todo este tiempo – Carlisle me dedicó una sonrisa que derretiría un iceberg.

Él se acercó a mí, y me sugetó con sus manos por los hombros.

\- Nunca dudé de tu palabra. De tu lealtad hacía nosotros – Me dijo mirándome fijamente. Con ternura, mucha ternura.

\- Pero si llegaste a contarle de nuestra existencia... Aunque fuese en un plano humano. - Insistió Alice.

\- No sé para qué me preguntas, Alice... Sabes más que de sobra que sí. - Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Ella lo sabrá, pero nosotros no... - Emmet puso unos simpáticos pucheros. - Ella filtraba muchas cosas que veía de tí. - Asentí, lanzándole al vampiro una mirada casi maternal.

Respiré hondo, y aunque estaba agotada física y mentalmente, me apetecía hablar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, necesitaba estar acompañada y hablar. Lo necesitaba tanto como el respirar. Por lo que mis palabras comenzaron a salir de mis labios sin sin ser consciente de ello.

\- La primera vez que fuimos a Forks de vacaciones, nos encontramos con Jacob Black – pude distinguir el atisbo de un gruñido, procedente de Edward. - Ella, no me preguntó nunca sobre novios de instituto, hasta el día que nos encontramos con él. - Me detuve unos instantes, mientras la contemplaba respirar enganchada a aquellas máquinas y dejé a mi memoria invadir mis sentidos – Cuando me fui de Forks, Jake llevaba una temporada muy extraño, ya antes de... - Inhalé aire, pestañeé y completé la frase – iros... apenas teníamos contacto, y después, desapareció... Nunca llegue a saber lo que le había sucedido, la verdad, pero cuando nos reencontramos dos años después, fue algo muy emotivo. - Otro gruñido gutural - Edward... deja de gruñir... - rodé los ojos, meneando la cabeza con fastidio – Esa debió ser la primera vez que Laurie me vio interactuar con un chico en un año que llevábamos de amistad – Mis labios hicieron un mohín de fastidio, pero simpático – Y ella había llegado a la suposición de que tuvo que haber un "él", que me había hecho evitar cualquier contacto masculino, y creyó que era Jake... - Volví a sonreír abiertamente.

No era apenas consciente del tema que estaba tratando. En aquel momento, era tal la necesidad de hablar, de comunicarme con alguien conocido, con gente segura... El simple hecho de contar anécdotas, de charlar, para mí en esos momentos, era vital. Y más, hablando de Laurie. De ese modo, imaginaba que la sostenía más a este mundo.

– Una vez en privado, me preguntó con esa sonrisa pícara tan de Lau que si Jake y yo... se lo desmentí, pero cuando intentó preguntar sobre el tema "él", vio mi reticencia a contar y no insistió. - Me giré hacía Alice – En eso no os parecéis. Ella sabía cuando parar – La nombrada me sacó la lengua en contestación. - Años después, volvimos a Forks. A Laurie le encantaba ir – meneé la cabeza – y después de morir su madre me pareció buena idea llevarla allí y que desconectara unos días. Esa vez, Jake estaba normal... me refiero, a que era el mismo chico simpático y divertido que había conocido, solo que unos años mayor, claro. - ladee la cabeza, dándole lógica a mis palabras – Después de aquellas vacaciones, Laurie si me preguntó más abiertamente sobre ese... "él" – Miré de reojo a Edward, el cual no apartaba su intensa mirada de mi – Teniamos muchísima más confianza por aquel entonces, y bueno... a raíz de otras circunstancias que no vienen ahora a cuento, me pareció buen momento para contarle lo que me había pasado en Forks, y porque mi reticencia en volver. - Concluí mi relato sin ánimo de seguir dando más explicaciones.

\- Esas otras circunstancias... ¿Se debieron a lo que ocurrió con aquel chico, con Jonh? - Preguntó Alice, más bien afirmando, a lo que yo abrí los ojos quedándome infartada. El resto de los Cullen, clavaron su mirada sorprendida en mí persona - No pongas esa cara... - Rodó los ojos, gesticulando, restándole importancia – Yo sé de todos tus ligues – Me guiñó un ojo cómplice. Yo seguía en estado de shock. - Pero eso, no lo he compartido con nadie. Me lo he guardado solo para mí. - Asintió convencida de sus palabras.

Por mi visión periférica, podía ver a Edward, al cual se le había desencajado el rostro. Estaba molesto. Mucho. Conocía esa cara muy bien.

\- ¡Es genial! ¿Sabes? - Alice me miró sin comprender, pasmada por mi reacción – El que no te dignaras a mandarme ni un simple email, pero si fisgaras en mí vida privada. Me parece estupendo, en serio – Mi voz era sarcasmo en estado puro.

\- No te enfades... las cosas más íntimas, no solía verlas... - Volví a abrir los ojos, aun más, si eso era posible. - Y las que se podían filtrar, las cortaba. Tranquila. Como ha dicho Emmet, esas partes de tu vida, solo las veía yo... - Imagino que fue un gesto inconsciente, pero una rápida y fugaz mirada se fue directa a su hermano; a Edward.

Fui cobarde y no me atreví ni a mirarlo.

Notaba mis mejillas arder. Hacía tiempo que no percibía la sensación de sonrojarme... y por un momento se me hizo agradable. Aunque nada más recordé el motivo de mis coloretes, el horror se dibujó en mi rostro.

\- Si me permites opinar... Ese chico, era poco para tí – su conclusión de dejó intrigada, aunque seguía muy molesta – No era una persona excesivamente inteligente. Pronto te hubieses cansado de él, porque no te llenaría intelectualmente. - Se explicó – Hiciste muy bien en seguir con tu decisión de irte con Laurie. - Me sonrió afectuosa – Aunque se lo tomo bastante mal... - Se mordió el labio ladeando la cabeza, aguantando la risa. Rodé los ojos.

\- Sí... es verdad que no se lo tomo nada bien... - Yo imité su gesto, mordiéndome el labio para que la sonrisa no se me escapase. - Además, el pueblo de sus padres, era aun peor que Forks – puse los ojos en blanco – Debía esta loco para ni tan siquiera suponer que me iría con él... - Bufé.

\- Bueno, loco si estaba... por tí. - La risa se me cortó de golpe. - Realmente te quería. Pero no hubiese funcionado. - Pestañeé, sorprendida por la confesión de Alice.

\- ¡Yo eso no lo sabía! - protestó Emmet, volviendo a poner pucheros.

\- Emmet, hijo – lo calmó Esme – Esas cosas, son de chicas – Me miró y me sonrió maternal.

\- ¿Vosotras sabíais que Bella tenía novio? - Preguntó incrédulo.

Rose, Esme y la propia Alice, rieron viendo como Emmet se enfadaba gesticulando como un niño. Incluso a mí, se me fue el enfado por ver sus mohines.

\- Bueno – Rose que se había mantenido al margen, intervino, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado – Al final... ¿le hablaste de todos, o solo de Edward? - Rose tan directa como siempre. Sus formas, sin rodeos, la hicieron ganarse otra de mis sonrisas auténticas.

\- Solo se sacó el tema en profundidad unas pocas veces. Una de ellas, le hablé de todos, pero en general. Sin entrar en detalles de cada uno. - Incliné los hombros, al ver su gesto cómico de desilusión. - De quien ella sabía era de Alice y... - me aclaré la voz con un carraspeo – de Edward. Aunque si no recuerdo mal, nunca le llegué a decir vuestros nombres... - Miré a los nombrados asombrada por ese hecho. - Erais "él" y "ella". - Me incliné de hombros.

\- Sí... éramos los innombrables. - Alzó Alice la cabeza divertida. Yo asentí, pero sin el toque divertido.

Un bostezo se escapó de entre mis labios. Estaba agotada. Exhausta.

\- Señorita – me llamó Carlisle – A casa. Ya. - Me miró dándome a entender, más que de sobra, que no había lugar a réplicas.

\- Hoy no voy a discutírtelo – Le contesté, bostezando otra vez.

\- Eso es una novedad – Rió. - Yo me voy a quedar aquí con Laurie. Y no te preocupes, si hubiese algo, te lo haré saber de inmediato. - Asentí, agradecida.

Me levanté y le di un beso en la frente con suavidad. Antes de soltarle la mano, me la pasé por mi mejilla, acariciándomela.

\- Ya no huele a ella... Ha perdido su esencia. - murmuré apesadumbrada. - Y está... fría – achiné los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que se acumularon, hundida.

\- Son los medicamentos. Tiene el organismo repleto de ellos. - Me explicó Carlisle. - El frío, es debido a que su corazón, no late con normalidad. - Asentí, sumamente triste.

Cuando me giré, y vi a todos los Cullen allí, me di cuenta de un detalle:

\- ¿Tenéis donde alojaros? Sé que no dormís, pero... en algún sitio tendréis que meteros, ¿no? - Les pregunté. Se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno decía nada.

\- La verdad es que no he reservado hotel. - Comentó Alice. - Con el jaleo de venir aquí, y el encontrarnos contigo – me miró sonriente – Se me había pasado. La miré alzando una ceja.

 _¿A Alice Cullen, pasándosele algo? ¡Increíblemente falso!_

\- Podéis quedaros en mi apartamento. - Les ofrecí – Es amplio y cómodo. Además, tiene dos habitaciones. Estaremos todos bien allí. Y a mí no me molesta para nada. - Les aclaré. - Sé que tu "despiste" es porque quieres meterte en mi casa – Rodé los ojos.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! - Exclamó emocionado Emmet. - Así podremos seguir juntos, y tu no estarás sola. No creo que eso fuese lo mejor para ti ahora mismo. - Su comprensión me pareció de lo más tierno. Alice me lanzó una mirada aprobatoria y... dulce.

Cuando nos disponíamos a irnos, Carlisle me sujetó por los hombros, deteniéndome.

\- Has hecho muy bien en decirles a los chicos que se alojen en tu casa. Como bien ha dicho Emmet, no es conveniente que estés sola. Te hará bien tener compañía. - Depositó un beso en mi frente, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

Mi mirada viajó hacía Laurie, sintiendo como me robaban otro puñado de fuerza, percibiéndome agotada hasta la extenuación.

\- ¿Cuánto, Carlisle? - Pregunté. No hizo falta agregar más.

\- No puedo darte una fecha exacta. Pero... - Lo miré inquisitiva. - Una semana. Diez días a lo mucho. - Contestó mirándome precavido.

Apreté los ojos, hasta casi hacerme daño. Mi cerebro era incapaz de asimilar algo así. Todas las emociones que estaba viviendo en cuestión de tres días, me superaban.

\- No... no... ¿10 días?...NOOO - Respiraba forzada y voz salía entre jadeos entre cortados.

No lloraba, era incapaz de hacer el esfuerzo que eso requería, bastante tenía con concentrarme en respirar. Estaba completamente exhausta, pero tenía tantos nervios y tantas emociones encontradas dentro de mí, que era incapaz de encontrar el sopor que incita al sueño; y menos ahora, después del pronóstico que Carlisle acababa de darme.

\- Lau... - Suspiré. - Mi niña... ¿Cómo puedes dejarme? Eres... lo único... lo único que tengo...- Las palabras se me atragantaban en la garganta, gimoteando y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarme por las mejillas.

Oí murmurar algo a Carlisle, el cual estaba pegado a mí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el resto de la familia, volvió a entrar en la habitación.

\- Tranquila pequeña... Estoy aquí. - Murmuró Carlisle en mi oído. El cual no me tenía simplemente abrazada, si no que me sostenía para que no cayese. - Me he lamentado tantas veces por haberte dejado sola, por no haber obrado de otra manera... Pero ahora será distinto, estaré aquí, mientras tú me quieras a tu lado – Me alzó la cara, para comprobar que lo escuchaba, por lo que asentí, para confirmárselo.

De pronto, su agarre se intensificó, sujetándome más fuerte, y al segundo, noté un pinchazo en mi brazo que me hizo alarmarme.

Giré la cara, y me encontré a Jasper inyectándome algo. Pestañeé sorprendida.

\- Es un relajante. No te preocupes. - Me habló suavemente, transmitiéndome tranquilidad – No te emborrachará como el de ayer. Este te dormirá instantáneamente. - Me explicó.

Al extraer la aguja de mi brazo, una gota de sangre brotó del orificio del pinchazo. De forma automática, me tensé mirándolo con miedo. Él me devolvió la mirada, con dulzura en sus ojos. Me pasó un algodón y apretó suavemente con gran calma y naturalidad.

\- Ya te dije, que las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no pierdo el control por una gota de sangre... Y mucho menos si es tuya. - Me explicó. - Un susto me vale para toda la eternidad, sobretodo contigo. - Me guiñó un ojo. Yo estaba alucinada. - ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada. Estás infinitamente más nervioso tú que yo. - Le habló a Edward, el cual seguía en un segundo plano vigilando la situación. - Puedes relajar tu posición, hermano. Nadie va a atacar a Bella... A no ser que ahora seas tú el que pierdas el control. - Podía notarse la guasa en su tono. Edward puso cara de fastidio ante las palabras de su hermano. - Bella... - pestañee, saliendo de mi ensoñación por fin - Realmente, el olor de tu sangre, es... indescriptible. - Yo abrí los ojos con alarma, y él se echo a reír.

Apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle, ya que comenzaba a pesarme de manera ilógica. La sensación de seguridad que transmitía su cercanía, era incomparable. Por lo que pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándome a él. Apoyó su barbilla en mi coronilla, y depositó tiernos besos en ella.

Comencé a sentir las piernas pesadas y Carlisle, al darse cuenta de que las rodillas se me doblaban, me cargó en brazos.

\- Ahora estás a salvo. Duerme Bella. - Me susurró y yo cerré los ojos.

Noté como me movían, y otros brazos me sujetaban. Un olor muy familiar, uno que conseguía activar todas y cada una de mis células, se me enredó en las fosas nasales. Sabía perfectamente quien era el propietario de ese olor hipnótico.

\- Está dormida, y en varias horas, no despertará. Te la cedo a tí, porque sé que estas ansioso por tenerla cerca. - Oía la voz de Carlisle justo en el límite de la consciencia. - Aprovecha este tiempo, porque te lo va a poner difícil.

\- Lo sé... y realmente no tengo nada que reprocharle. Pero no voy a darme por vencido. La perdí una vez, por necio, por ciego, por...

\- Por estar enamorado... - acabó la frase Carlisle – Esa sensación, siempre da miedo, Edward. Y más, cuando tu amada, es humana.

\- No voy a volver a perderla otra vez. Lucharé por ella, por su perdón y por su amor, hasta el fin de mís días.

\- Tendrás que conseguir su perdón... Porque no creo que necesites que te diga, que sigue completamente enamorada de tí.

Ahí, por mucho que el tema me interesase, sucumbí al efecto del tranquilizante, y dejé de ser consciente.

En el último segundo antes de dormirme, pensé:

 _Aprovecha este momento Bella... saborea la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, aunque sea una vez más._

 **Así que... ¿Edward viene con intención de reconquistar a Bella?**

 **De no volver a perderla...**

 **Veremos a ver, como se toma ella esto.**

 **Nos leemos en unos días!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Si... no os lo estáis imaginando!**

 **Nuevo capi!**

 **Pero no os acostumbréis... Publico antes de lo habitual** **porque este fin de**

 **semana** **no estaré, y por no dejaros** **sin capi... Os lo adelanto.**

 **Además, algo me dice, que este capítulo os va a encantar!**

CAPITULO 11

* * *

Me desperté bastante recuperada. Notaba mi cerebro desansado, aunque algo aturdido; pero claro, con la inyección para caballos que me administró Jasper, ¡cómo para no!

Me estiré, sintiendo como mis músculos recuperaban elasticidad, y una sensación de conford me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Hasta que percibí una sensación extraña: me sentí, observada.

Giré la cabeza, aún tumbada en la cama, y cual fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que no estaba sola en la habitación... ni en la cama. Ya que alguien, estaba sentado a los pies de esta, observándome. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, ese alguien no era otro que... Edward.

Me alcé de un saltó, quedando sentada y mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Exigí. Él pestañeó, pero no soltó palabra. - ¿Edward? - Abrí los ojos alzando las cejas, exigiéndole de forma muda, que respondiera.

Esperé unos segundos, pero viendo que no hablaba, que no se movía... que ni tan siquiera pestañeaba, comencé a alarmarme.

\- ¿Edward? - Pregunté de nuevo, pero ahora en tono suave y preocupado.

\- No te haces ni remota idea, de lo muchísimo que me gusta verte dormir... Es... fascinante. - Habló al fin. Yo fruncí el ceño, ya que no entendía a que venía esa declaración ahora, la cual me había hecho y con palabras similares varias veces en el pasado. - Sabía que volvería a verte dormir, antes o después. - Pestañée sorprendida ante su confesión – Sería fácil, la verdad. Solo tendría que entrar a hurtadillas y contemplarte, mientras descansabas ajena a mi acecho – Sonrió, mirando hacía un punto indefinido de mi edredón. - Y pensé en hacerlo muchas veces... demasiadas. Tenía hasta el plan elaborado... - Tuve que cortarlo.

\- Edward... no sé a donde quieres llegar con esto, pero... - Ahora fue su turno para cortarme a mí.

\- Espera, dejame terminar... solo será un momento – Suspiré.

\- Medité durante mucho tiempo ese plan – continuó – Pero había un inconveniente, al cual no le encontraba solución – me mordí el labio intentando así no mostrar ningún gesto de interés, pero aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba intrigadísima.

Él hizo un silencio, y comenzó a sonreír. Imagino porque notaría el cambio en mis latidos, los cuales delataban mi curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuál? - Pregunté al fin, alargando la pregunta, mostrándole así mi más que creciente curiosidad.

\- Tú... o yo. Según se mire. - Entonces, al fin me miró. Yo pestañeé mostrando mi confunsión – Si venía, estoy seguro de que, aunque mi intención era solo verte una noche, una se convertiría en dos, en tres... Nunca sería suficiente. No encontraría fuerzas para ponerle fecha. - Hizo una breve pausa, y suspiró - No encontraría fuerzas para irme... otra vez.

El pulso me martilleaba en el pecho con violencia, mi respiración era rápida y jadeante, y mis ojos estaban abiertos hasta el infinito, después de haberlos cerrado bruscamente después de su declaración.

Me sentía ahogada. Intimidada. Frágil.

Al final, me había enredado para entrar en el tema "ruptura".

Aunque lo lógico sería estar deseosa por una disculpa, realmente no la quería. En este momento no necesitaba ninguna explicación por su parte; básicamente porque sería entrar de lleno en un tema que no quería tocar, y mucho menos con él.

Conllevaría acusaciones, reproches, gritos... y yo, acabar llorando.

Definitivamente... No.

\- No... No, por favor no sigas. - La súplica era más que patente en mí voz. - ¿Quieres disculparte? Adelante... hazlo sin rodeos y dejemos el tema de una vez.

\- Por supuesto que quiero disculparme... Eso antes que nada. - Respondió – pero no es tan sencillo. Con una disculpa no se soluciona nada. - Me miró fijo unos instantes, mientras yo permanecía impasible, o por lo menos, intentaba dar esa imagen – Necesito que entiendas lo que ocurrió, porqué lo hice... - lo corté.

\- Eso no suena a disculpa – lo acusé – Incluso tras pasar años después de que me dejaras tirada en mitad de aquel bosque – frunció los ojos en una mueca de dolor, pero no me importó – revelandome que de pronto habías descubierto que no me querías y que no era buena para tí... - Negó - Deseé esa explicación de la que hablas con todas mis fuerzas... pero ahora... Ahora ya no la quiero. - Sentencié fría y cortante.

\- Bella... por favor... solo te pido que me escuches... - Suplicó.

\- Yo también pedí muchas cosas... pero nunca se me dieron. He pasado diez años preguntándome qué pasó para que cambiases de idea sobre nosotros en cuestión de unas horas... Y sé que teníamos muchos impedimentos. Pero... - cerré los ojos con fuerza y sacudí la cabeza – Ya no importa Edward... sigue con tu vida, y deja que yo siga con la mía.

Me levanté de la cama, sin tan siquiera mirar lo que llevaba puesto. Hasta que al llegar a los pies de la cama, dispuesta a entrar al baño, Edward se levantó, quedándonos así a una distancia de unos cuatro pasos.

Su mirada, la cual recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, para después, desviarla mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, fue tan intensa y tan erótica, que me dejó clavada en mi sitio, obligándome entonces, a comprobar lo que llevaba puesto.

Alguien, me imaginaba que Alice, (rodé los ojos mentalmente) me había puesto para dormir un camisón... bueno, esa es una palabra muy larga en comparación a la tela que llevaba puesta.

Era un salto de cama, un camisón diminuto, completamente transparente, con un dibujo de encaje sobre los pechos, dejando al descubierto una gran cantidad de piel, tapando poco más que los pezones.

Gracias al cielo, Alice había tenido la consideración de dejarme el tanga puesto. El cual, cubría excasamente mi monte de Venus.

\- ¡Joder...! - Gruñí. Ni siquiera intenté cubrirme, ya que era una completa tontería. Edward, me había visto, estudiado, más que de sobra.

\- Yo no hubiese escogido una exclamación más acertada – Comentó, volviendo a mirarme con ojos completamente negros.

Intentaba fijar sus ojos en mi cara, pero le era harto imposible, ya que la mirada se le escapaba y bajaba a través de mi cuerpo.

\- Puedes mirarme Edward... No me voy a sentir ultrajada, si es lo que estás pensando – le solté con sarcasmo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, di un paso en su dirección – O es que acaso... ¿no te gusta lo que ves? - Me mordí el labio, y noté como mi mirada había cambiado a una muy sensual. Felina.

Estaba... ¡seduciendo a Edward! Pero sinceramente, no era consciente de ello. Fue algo instintivo, irracional. Completamente sensorial.

Al distinguir en su mirada, como los ojos se le habían vuelto negros por el hambre... Hambre por mi cuerpo, el pecado capital de la lujuria, o sea mis hormonas, se arremolinaron en mi cerebro, cegandome. Reconocía perfectamente esos ojos... y la imagen era arrebatadoramente sexual.

\- Bella... - Me aviso con tono amenazante. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápido y me miraba con los ojos agachados. Estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Sí? - le pregunté con voz inocente, alzándole una ceja y mordiéndome el labio.

En un movimiento vampírico, se acercó a mí, sugetándome con una mano de la cintura y posicionando la otra en mi mejilla, rozándome el cabello de detrás de la oreja con sus dedos.

Acercó nuestras caras hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de mi boca. Abrió la suya, y dejó salir su aliento, llenándome la mía con su olor. Por supuesto, enloqueciéndome.

Esperó un segundo, observando mi rendición entre sus brazos y acabó por recortar ese centímetro que separaban nuestros labios, lanzándose a por mi boca. Por mucho que me molestara admitirlo, le respondí el beso de inmediato. Sin dudar.

Mientras, había fortificado su agarre sobre mí, acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Justo cuando introdujo su lengua en mi boca encontrandose con la mía, mi cadera también se encontró con otra cosa: Edward estaba... Erecto. Y mucho.

Sentí la extrema dureza de su miembro, mientras se movia, casi imperceptiblemente, buscando mi centro.

Al sentirlo, la comprensión llegó a mi cerebro, haciéndome consciente de lo que estaba pasando... O, a punto de pasar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mostrando terror. No miedo, no. Auténtico terror.

Mi cuerpo traicionero le había ganado por goleada a cualquier resquicio de razonamiento arrastrándome inconscientemente a un juego de seducción.

 _¿Creías en serio que podrías ganarle a un vampiro? Aí, Bella..._ Me reprendí mentalmente.

No imaginé que Edward actuaría así, ni por asomo. Supuse que se controlaría, mostrando sus habituales y exagerados modales caballerescos. Pero no... supuse mal.

\- Suéltame... - jadeé removiendome entre sus brazos, empujándo su pecho con mis manos. El cual no se inmutaba lo más mínimo. - Suéltame, ¡AHORA! - Grité.

Aflojó su agarre, pero no me soltó del todo, aún firmemente sugeta por su mano en mi muñeca no permitiéndome ir.

\- Bella... Espera, ¡maldita sea! - maldijo, agarrándome del otro brazo, mientras yo seguía removiéndome como un pez fuera del agua. - ¿Por qué te has apartado? Por qué me miraste así cuando te besé? - Su pregunta me sacó momentaneamente del estado de nervios, y me quedé quieta, mirándolo asombrada.

No sabía qué contestar.

\- Responde Bella... - Siseó. Estaba molesto, pero estaba segura que no era exclusivamente por lo del beso. - ¡Ahora! – Increpó, haciéndome pestañear, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Yo... - cargué mis pulmones de aire. - Yo... No quería que me besaras. Solo era un juego... Un tonto y absurdo juego- Solté atropelladamente.

Él abrió los ojos, mostrando un más que patente disgusto. Pero esa mirada duró poco, ya que cambió a otra de sospecha, mostrándome a su vez, una sonrisa irónica.

\- Mientes. - Soltó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo contuve la respiración - Me miraste con miedo. Jamás, me habías mirado así. Nunca. - Quedamos mirándonos fijamente, el uno al otro. - ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te lo he dicho... ¡Joder, suéltame! - Gruñí.

\- No hasta que respondas.

\- No quería que me besaras. No soporto que me toques – Le escupí con veneno, mirándolo con rabia.

\- Vuelves a mentir. - Inahló aire, con su sonrisa de superioridad aun puesta en sus labios. - Tu cuerpo y tu misma, deseábais ese beso. No soy tonto, Bella. Reconocí perfectamente tu rendición. Tu deseo. - Su sonrisa se potenció más – Te recuerdo, que mis sentidos son inmensamente superiores a los tuyos. Creo, que jamás fuiste completamente consciente de eso. - Sacudió la cabeza, negando.

\- Maldito cabrón egocéntrico... - Rugí. Pero su agarre no se inmutaba lo más mínimo.

\- No soy egocéntrico, solo te digo lo que observé... La subida en tu temperatura, las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a brotar de tus poros, el cambio en tu ritmo cardíaco, la dilatación de tus pupilas... y tu olor. - Me miró abriendo ligeramente sus ojos – Sigue siendo arrollador, hipnótico... tan... sexual - Pronunció esas últimas palabras con adoración. Mientras yo, estaba estupefacta, intentando respirar, porque literalmente, me estaba ahogando. Ahogandome con mi orgullo maltrecho.

Estaba tan, tan ofendida, que sin pensar, cualidad que estaba empezando a observar que Edward conseguía aturdir con frecuencia, alcé mi mano derecha, la cual estaba libre del agarre del susodicho y sin más, con todas mis ganas, le estampé un bofetón en plena cara.

Sonar, sonó como si hubiese roto una vajilla entera, pero de igual manera, mi mano comenzó a arder.

\- ¡AHH! ¡Joder! - chillé.

Edward cambió su semblante y me soltó la otra mano instantaneamente. Sus ojos ahora no mostraban arrogancia, si no una preocupación extrema.

\- Bella... ¡Bella! Joder... ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? - Preguntó a la vez que intentaba cogerme la mano herida para comprobar los daños.

\- ¡No me toques! - Bramé, alejándome de él dando un giró hacía atrás. - ¡Vete...! ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué ahora? Maldita sea... Cuando estaba... – respiré hondo – cuando ya te tenía superado, tienes que volver para joderme la vida, otra vez.

\- Bella... no. Perdoname, no debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos... pero... verte así... - pestañeó, lanzándome una rapídisima mirada al cuerpo - Lo siento muchísimo. Dejame ver tu mano, por favor. - Suplicaba.

\- ¿No me has escuchado? - Pregunté abriendo los ojos con asombro. Intentaba eludir las frases que no le gustaban, pero a buen sitio había ido a topar. - ¿Por qué has vuelto, por qué ahora? - Agachó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño – Cuando te negabas a transformarme – Relaje mi voz, y le hablé con suavidad, él alzó la cabeza – era que no querías condenar mi alma. Robármela. - Agachó los ojos - En eso, también mentiste Edward. Porque mi alma, se fue contigo cuando me dejaste. - Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y suspiré – Y ahora, ahora que ya había conseguido ser capaz de vivir sin ella, sin ti... que los recuerdos no me torturaran... Volveís. Apareceis de la nada, intentando ayudarme... pero... ¿ayudarme a qué? ¿Por qué me han despedido? ¿Por qué mi amiga se muere? - Apreté los ojos otra vez, ante el recuerdo de Laurie – Seré capaz de sobrevivir, Edward... Todo eso, no es nada en comparación con lo que sufrí cuando os fuisteis. Cuando me dejaste... - Paré; tuve que callar porque las lágrimas empezaban a ahogarme.

\- Bella... si dejaras que te explicase... - Casi murmuró.

\- No. No quiero explicaciones. Quiero recuperar mi... vida. Y solo lo conseguiré una vez que os hayais marchado. - Sentencié.

Me giré, dándole la espalda. Suspiré.

\- Vete Edward. Entre nosotros... no queda absolutamente nada. Lo que teníamos, se quedó flotando en aquel bosque.

\- Si no queda nada... ¿Por qué me miraste con ese terror al besarte? - Agaché la cabeza – Yo contestaré por tí... Porque tuviste miedo de dejarte llevar, y que acabaramos haciendo el amor. Tuviste miedo a sentir, a entregarte a mí en una intimidad que no sabrías controlar. No es lo mismo hacer el amor con alguien a quien amas, que follarte a un tio que conoces en un bar. - Sus palabras fueron duras. Pero también, muy sinceras.

Dos lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin control. Esas, eran lágrimas que conocía muy bien, porque eran una lágrimas "especiales". Solo por y para _él._

Me metí en el baño sin voltearme. Abrí la ducha y me introduje de lleno en el agua caliente de mi hidromasaje, con una alcachofa gigantesca, que dejaba caer el agua en un millon de chorros, imitando el efecto de la lluvia.

 _Como la lluvia en Forks._

 _._

Me demoré en el cuarto de baño bastante más de lo necesario, pero quería asegurarme que él no estaría. Aunque podría estar esperando ahí clavado durante días, ya que no necesitaba descansar.

Nada más agarrar la manilla de la puerta, recé todo lo que me vino a la mente, esperando que ya se hubiese ido.

Él no estaba... pero si otro Cullen: Alice.

\- Por favor... - rogué con desesperación.

\- Tranquila. No hace falta que me expliques nada. Se os escuchaba discutir a varios kilómetros de aquí. - hizo una mueca con la boca, casi divertida – Es increible el genio que tienes. Jamás lo huibese creido posible; siempre tan formal, tan sumisa... - alzó las cejas, como pensando.

\- Esa Bella ya no existe. ¿Cómo puedo haceroslo entender? - Pregunté gesticulando con mis manos al aire.

\- No puedes. - Contestó sumamente tranquila. Yo la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos – Porque eso no es verdad – Rodé los ojos. - Sigues siendo tú, pero el rencor, el orgullo y el miedo no te dejan salir, aun, del pozo en el que te has metido. - Recitó cual maestro enseñando a sus alumnos.

\- No quiero sermones, Alice. - Pasé a su lado, dirección a mi vestidor. - Llegas muchos años tarde.

\- ¿Por qué miraste a Edward así? Con ese miedo en tus ojos – Preguntó suavemente. Me giré encolerizada.

\- ¿Tú también? No tengo porque daros ninguna explicación sobre nada. Te digo lo mismo que a él... No quería que me besara, no soporto que me toque. - Solté con odio.

\- Pues tú cuerpo no decía lo mismo – me miró con arrogancia.

\- No, no decía lo mismo... un calentón, es un calentón. - Solté. Alice pestañeó sorprendida y lanzó una rapida y brevísima mirada a la puerta.

 _Umm... Así que Edward está por ahí, ¿escuchando? Pues se va a enterar._

\- Sí, no me mirés así. Hay que reconocer, que Edward tiene un polvazo – Alice abrió más los ojos, si eso era posible – Y perdona, pero una no es de piedra... y mi cuerpo goloso, simplemente vio un dulce al que comerse. Solo que bueno... recapacité, y no voy a arriesgarme a morir por hechar un polvo, ni con él ni con otro, por supuesto. Le tengo mucho apego a mí vida. Solo tengo una – Alcé la ceja con una superioridad inmedible. Alice se quedó de piedra, literalmente.

Comencé a andar hacía mi vestidor, otra vez, con la sensación de haberle metido un gol, no solo a ella, sino a su hermano, el cual estaba escuchando atento nuestra conversación.

\- Mientes – Soltó ella con una más que notable rabia. - No sé como has podido soltar algo así – Su cara estaba desencajada por completo. Yo me incliné de hombros.

\- Porque es la verdad... Él me pidio – mene la cabeza – No, me exigió que viviese experiencias humanas, y el sexo, forma parte importante en esas experiencias, el cual él se negó siempre a darme, otros hombres estuvieron más que complacidos en concederme. - La miré inclinando mi cabeza hacía un lado, con superioridad.

De pronto, se oyó un golpe fortísimo de una puerta cerrándose. Alice miró hacía donde provenía el sonido y yo seguí la misma dirección, a la par que di un respigo.

Sabía perfectamente quien se había marchado ofendido y muy, muy enfadado.

Y entonces, me sentí mal. Aunque lo que había dicho era la más pura verdad, no debí decirlo, y menos a sabiendas que Edward escuchaba. Me había pasado de la raya, y mucho.

Noté los latidos pesados en mi corazón del remordimiento, la culpa y la pena.

Alice captó mi mirada apesadumbrada, clavándome su mirada sin piedad.

\- Tu mirada te delata. - soltó – Si no siguieses completamente enamorada de él, ahora mismo no tendrías esa cara. - Fruncí el ceño, respirando forzadamente – Te duele porque sabes que le has echo daño. - Sus palabras eran certeras e iban a matar.

\- Vete... por favor. - Le hablé bajo. Casi en un susurro.

Notaba como los ojos me picaban. Las ganas de llorar estaban claramente ahí, y no tenía fuerza ni ánimos para seguir discutiendo.

Me daba exactamente igual estar enamorada aun de Edward, que lo estaba. Me había hecho demasiado daño; me había dejado sufrir durante una década, y ahora no podía pretender llegar como si nada y que lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos.

Además... ¿Quién me aseguraba que no volvería a irse ante otro incidente?

 _Prefería morir sola, antes que volver a pasar por un dolor similar al de la otra vez. Eso, ¡jamás!_

Me vestí: Un pantalón negro estilo buggi de traje, una blusa blanca de encaje y una americana over side. Me maquillé un poco y sujeté mi melena en un semi recogido.

Lo que menos me apetecía ahora mismo, era tener que posturearme tanto, pero aún debía hacer actos en la editorial, y no podía permitirme que me viesen mal.

Y lo que menos de todo, hundida. Eso nunca, bajo ningún concepto.

.

Entré al salón, y saludé intentando mostrar la mayor de las naturalidades.

\- Hola, buenos días – Saludé a los Cullen que aún estaban en casa.

Todos excepto Edward, Alice y Carlisle.

\- Menudo golpe bajo que le has dado a Edward en las pelotas – La broma de Emmet me dejo sin habla; pero una sonrisa traviesa surcaba mis labios.

\- ¡Emmet! - lo reprendió Esme desde la cocina.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Bella ya no es ninguna mojigata – Respondió él – Ahora ya no hace falta tener tanto "pudor" – entre comillo en el aire – delante de ella. - Se acercó a mi y me susurró – Hay ciertas partes de esta Bella, que me encantan – Se separó, aún quedando a escasos centímetros de mi cara, y me alzó las cejas, pícaro.

\- Me alegro... Debes de ser al único. - Bufé, rodando los ojos.

Fui a la cocina, de donde provenía un delicioso olor. Un desayuno completo me esperaba en la barra americana, como la otra mañana.

\- Gracias... de nuevo – Me dirigí a Esme, la cual me sonrió, pero noté sus ojos cargados de pena – Estas mal acostumbrándome – Sonreí algo forzada. Ella gesticulo otra sonrisa, pero aún más forazada que la anterior.

Bueno, qué quería... Había ofendido tremendamente a su hijo predilecto. Me merecía esa cara de disgusto. Por bruja.

Emmet, Rose y Jasper entraron en la cocina.

\- Tranquila Bella, se le pasará. - Habló Jasper. - Solo que bueno... oir eso de tu boca, ha sido un golpe duro. - Se inclinó levemente de hombros.

\- No sé porque tanto alboroto, la verdad - Exclamé con mi habitual arrogancia. - Él ya tuvo que ver algo así en las visiones de Alice. Por mucho que las censurase... Alguna siempre se escapa. - Contesté con tono de suficiencia, mientras degustaba mi desayuno.

Después de un par de minutos, comencé a captar una sensación extraña. Se había instaurado un silencio bastante incómodo cargadose el ambiente, y cuando alcé la cabeza, entre los cuatro se lanzaban miradas significativas. Estaban hablando a su forma.

\- Siempre odié cuando hacíais eso – Expuse molesta. - A parte de que lo considero de bastante mala educación y falta de tacto. No todos tenemos los mismos sentidos que vosotros... - Rose cortó mi retahila altanera.

\- Bella... ¿Por qué no te callas y dejas ese "tonito" petulante? - Se soltó, haciéndome pestañear sorprendida.

\- No... no me mires así. - Se acercó a mí, clavándome una mirada seria – Estoy orgullosa de ti, por haber conseguido valerte tan bien sola, por tus méritos profesionales, por dejar de ser aquella Bella mogigata, como acababa de decir Emmet. Pero ese tono que te gastas... Es... Cargante. - Su retahila me dejo sin palabras. - Sabemos que lo has pasado mal, muy mal. Pero, aunque no comparto con mi hermano su decisión de haberte dejado de aquella forma, - inhalé una profunda bocanada de aire – él lo ha pasado extremadamente mal.

Me levanté de la silla, arrastrándola hacía atrás produciendo un tremendo ruido, apoyé mis manos en la barra, acercándome más a Rose, encarándola.

\- ¿Qué el ha sufrido me dices? Tú no te imaginas lo que ha sido mi vida durante estos diez años... No te haces ni una mínima idea. ¿El dolor de la conversión?... Me rio de eso en comparanza. - Mascullé como una perra herida – Noches sin dormir llorando desconsolada, levantándome igual que un puto zombie. Pesadillas horribles. El corazón en un puño constantemente, golpeándome. Cualquier cosa me recordaba a él... a vosotros... Esperanzas que se van esfumando con cada día que pasaba y era más y más consciente de que me habíais dejado tirada como un trapo inservible. Que jamás os había importado ni lo más mínimo – Respiré, porque me ahogaba. Y hasta ese momento, no fui consciente de que estaban cayéndome lágrimas sin control – Y siempre, a todas las malditas horas del día, esa sensación de aprensión en el pecho. - Jadeé – Tu hermano... me dejó una cicatriz imaginaria en el pecho, que ha dolido durante estos diez años, como si me hubiesen abierto y sacado el corazón. - Hipé y jadeé, otra vez, debido al nudo de mi garganta – Eso, es sufrir. Y ahora me juzgais porque me he hecho fuerte, porque encontre la manera de poder hacer una vida donde mi pecho no doliese a cada maldito instante... No me juzgues, sobre todo tú. - Respiré, apretando los ojos con fuerza, intentando buscar un poco de calma.

\- ¡Oh, Bella... mi niña! - Esme gimoteaba – Si supieras la de veces que le intentamos hacer entrar en razón; pero él siempre decía que lo superarías. Que eras joven y te quedaban mil cosas por hacer y que si no te dejaba, no verías cumplida ninguna. Que no podía ser tan egoista de permitir que sacrificases tú vida por él. - Gimoteó, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza – Carlisle se pasó toda la noche, aquella fatídica noche, hablando con él.

\- Realmente, al principio, llego a convencernos a todos. Toda la familia vio que realmente era necesario que os alejaseis. Pero... no de aquella forma – Explicó Jasper. - Él se sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado en tu fiesta de cumpleaños – Arrugó la frente. - Aquel día fue plenamente consciente de que tendría que convertirte; siendo humana, tú vida corría peligro incluso entre nosotros... pero, no quería arrevarte la vida. Lo hizo por amor.

Me giré, dándoles la espalda. Ahora mismo, no podía ni tan siquiera mirarlos.

\- ¿Y vosotros? - Pregunté dolida – Porque lo de él, tiene excusa... pero ¿y para vosotros? ¿Qué excusa tenéis?

\- Él nos pidió encarecidamente, nos ordenó – enfacitó Esme – que no interviniéramos. Si lo hacíamos, tú no llevarías una vida humana normal. Y por mucho que nos doliese, Edward tenía razón. - Suspiró – Además, él sabía que si manteníamos contacto contigo, al final cederíamos para verte, y acabarías convenciendo a Carlisle de que te transformase. - Jadeé ante su confesión – Porque Edward sabía perfectamente que él, que Carlisle, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. - Apreté los ojos ante esa declaración. - Todos nos sentíamos extremadamente culpables, pero él, era de los que más. Siempre pensó que debió convencer a Edward de volver. - Me miró con ojos sinceros.

Me volteé notando mis ojos encharcados en sangre de puro odio.

\- Erais mi familia... La única familia real que había tenido en mi vida. Me acogisteis y me integrasteis como una más aun siendo humana. - Respiré y Esme se estremeció – Siempre me decíais "Eres una Cullen... y pronto lo serás completamente" – Emmet agachó la mirada al suelo, abatido – Siempre lo tuve claro... ¡Había nacido para ser como vosotros, para ser una Cullen! - Grité encendida. - ¡Pero me abandonasteis!

\- ¿Y ahora... sigues pensando lo mismo, queriendo lo mismo? - Preguntó Rose clavándome la mirada.

\- ¡SI! - Abrí los ojos, comiéndome a Rose.

Hasta que fui consciente de lo que acababa de decir, y pestañeé saliendo de mi trance de ira.

\- Ah... - Se limitó a contestar, mirándome con una sonrisita arrogante en su cara. Tragué saliva.

\- No... me has... liado. Me refería, a entonces... No a ahora. - tartamudeé, con el pulso encendido por mi descuido.

\- Creo que ese "si", ha sido lo más sincero que has dicho desde que llegamos. - Sentenció.

\- Llegáis muchos años tarde – Le contesté mirándola petulante – No puedo pertenecer a una familia que me dejó tirada sin la más mínima explicación. Por mucho que él os dijese que no interfirieseis... una carta. Una simple carta de despedida me hubiese servido.

\- Y te hubieses aferrado a ella con todas tus fuerzas... - le dediqué a Jasper una mirada envenenada. - Era lo mismo. Él sabía como reaccionarías, y sabía que solo con esa carta, albergarías esperanzas.

\- ¡LAS ALBERGUE DE IGUAL MODO! - volví a gritar. - Durante más de siete años, tuve esa esperanza de que cualquier día, recibiría una carta, un email, una visita... ¡algo! Pero no. Me olvidasteis... - Sollocé, notando las lágrimas agolpadas, otra vez, en mis ojos.

\- Jamás... ¡óyeme bien Isabella! - Alzó la voz Esme. - No ha pasado un solo día de estos casi diez años, en que no nos acordásemos de tí.

\- Tarde... Simplemente, ahora ya es tarde. - Contesté en un murmullo, saliendo de la cocina.

Volví al baño y me retoqué la cara. Menos mal que siempre usaba productos waterproof, y eso logró que no me arrollase todo por la cara. Aunque se notaba a un kilómetro que había llorado. Mucho.

Recogí mi bolso, comprobando que lo llevaba todo y salí del apartamento sin tan siquiera despedirme.

.

Paré un taxi y me encaminé al hospital.

Hoy estaría con Lau por la mañana, ya que después debía pasar por la editorial y al medio día, tenía una cita para comer con un escritor.

 _Mi último escritor._ Pensé con dolor.

Nada más entrar en la habitación de Lau, tuve que apretar los ojos con fuerza dos segundos. No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo, así que los cerré con la esperanza de que al abrirlos, hubiese sido una mala jugada de mi imaginación.

Pero no. Alice y Edward estaba allí, sentados en los butacones de la habitación, mirándome con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

\- ¿Hubo charlita en casa? - Preguntó Alice con tono irónico.

\- Por hoy, bastó. Te lo digo en serio, Alice. - Suspiré. - He venido a pasar un rato con Laurie, tranquilas y solas. - Recalqué. - No quiero más mierda hoy. - Murmuré con tono vencido. - Por favor, dejarme a solas con mi amiga. Os lo pido por favor... os lo ruego – Mi voz se quebró al final de la frase.

\- Vamos Alice... dejemos a Bella con Laurie. - Susurró Edward, cogiendo a una no muy convencida Alice del brazo y arrastrándola fuera.

Dejé pasar unos minutos, confiando en que se hubieran ido, para dejarme caer de rodillas al lado de Laurie, atrapando su mano entre las mías. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre nuestras manos enlazadas, y me eché a llorar.

Lloré como hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. Con sentimiento, con ganas... Dejando todos mis sentidos al descubierto, y sobretodo, dejando a mi cicatriz quemarme.

 _Puedes abrirte... pero hazlo de verdad. Sácame el corazón y mátame en el acto._

\- Laurie... no puedo más. Debería... Querría con todas mis fuerzas ser yo la que estuviese en esa cama, y tú, llorándome. - Me sorbí los mocos como una niña pequeña. - Tienes una familia, un marido que te adora por encima de todo, y una hija que ni siquiera te conoce... Y yo... ¿qué dejo yo? Nada... no he conseguido realmente nada en 28 años de vida. 28 años perdidos... ¿Y me sermonean sobre almas? ¿Qué alma? No sé ni siquiera qué significa eso... Pero tú, tienes lo más parecido a lo que imagino que debe ser una. Una buena y pura... y te vas. Te vas dejando a tanta gente que te ama... dejándome a mí. Más sola aún. No me queda nada... no tengo fuerzas para nada. Te suplico que me lleves contigo. No tengo nada que hacer en este maldito mundo... Por favor nena... llévame contigo. Mátame y evítame el sufriendo de otro abandono. - Las palabras, sinceras como hacía mucho que no lo eran, salieron de mi boca, brotando solas. Necesitaba desahogarme, decirlo en voz alta.

Callé y seguí con la cabeza allí hundida, apretándole la mano a mi amiga, en un intento más que inútil de hacerla seguir allí conmigo, o que de otro modo, me llevase con ella.

Después de un tiempo indefinido allí arrodillada junto a la cama de mi amiga, conseguí serenarme.

Me incliné sobre ella, y le di una tierna caricia y un beso en la frente.

\- Te quiero... Nos veremos en el cielo, nena – Le susurré al oído.

Aun era algo pronto, pero necesitaba aire, y sobretodo... alejarme de los Cullen, ya que no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia alguno. Por lo menos, durante un rato.

.

Paré un taxi y me fui al apartamento. Cuando entré, no había nadie cosa que agradecí sobre manera, ya que iba mentalizada a encontrarme con algún Cullen.

Me di una ducha rápida, aunque ya la había tomado por la mañana, pero la necesitaba como el respirar. A ver si el agua caliente descontracturaba un poco mi cuello, ayudándome a relajarme aunque fuese levemente.

Por supuesto, me cambié de ropa. Solo era una comida como otras tantas... pero era mí última comida como editora de mi empresa. Por lo que quise ir más preparada para darle mi propio homenaje de despedida a esa reunión.

Me puse la blusa de encaje blanco que había comprado en la tienda vintage en el barrio donde vivíamos antes Lau y yo. La acompañé con una falda negra de tubo hasta debajo de las rodillas, entallada y con una sugerente abertura por detrás. Lo acompañé con un trench negro, también de encaje, que ataba con un cinturón de raso, con un lazo.

Un collar de perlas largo con un capullo de rosa blanco hecho de tela, engarzado a un lado y unos pendientes con anillo a juego también de perlas, eran mis complementos.

Un bolso grande, en negro, de piel de cocodrilo y unas sandalias de taconazo, tipo botín; todo de Dolce y Gabbana.

Dejé la melena suelta y me apliqué el serum que me habían recomendado en la peluquería para que se ondulara, y el flequillo a un lado, con un poco de forma en las puntas. El maquillaje sutil, pero marcado. Apliqué un sutil efecto ahumado en los ojos, alargando las pestañas con un par de capas de rímel. Y mi colorete rosa, mi aliado para el toque de dulzura.

 _¿Por qué ahora tenía que usar cosméticos para recrear dulzura? ¿Dónde había quedado la mía propia?_

Descarté el pensamiento. No quería volver a agobiarme otra vez, ahora que estaba lista para salir, para mi cita a comer, para comerme el mundo.

¡Estaba espectacular!

 _Joder Bella... ¿Solo te levanta el ánimo vestirte y maquillarte? Llevas más tres mil dolares puestos sobre ti... ¿y es lo único que te hace sonreír?_

 _No eres una bruja, no... Eres una bruja despiadada y zorra materialista._

Mi mente no me daba descanso. Pero era la más maldita verdad. Que me gustara vestir bien y caro, hasta un límite no era malo. Lo que lo era, es que fuese lo único que conseguía levantarme el ánimo, y hacerme sentir fuerte.

Era una armadura para enfrentarme al mundo.

 _Esto tiene que cambiar._

La reacción de mi "futuro" escritor, no me decepcionó. Se me quedó mirando embobado, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Incluso tropezó cuando se levantó de la silla para recibirme.

Eso me hizo sentirme bien. Un poco de vanidad femenina, no estaba mal.

\- Hola, siento el retraso – no, no lo sentía; siempre llegaba unos minutos tarde a propósito para hacerme notar aun más – ¿Te parece si pedimos? Así mientras nos sirven, vamos entrando al tema – Le pregunté con mi voz más suave y dulce. Por supuesto él asintió sin poner ni la más mínima objección.

Así fue. Nos tomaron nota de la comanda, y comenzamos con los trámites propios cuando un escritor comenzaba su carrera con nosotros.

Era la primera vez en días, que estaba cómoda, relajada. Como pez en el agua. Y esas sensaciones eran palpables solo con escucharme.

El escritor, que se trataba de un chico joven, estaba cómodo y seguro. Era más que visible por su forma relajada de interactuar conmigo. Él se sentía así gracias a mí. A mí talante, a mi empatía.

Había recobrado mis valores. Pero ahora ya era tarde.

 _¡Dios... cómo me gustaba este trabajo!_

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno, este capi ha sido... completito, eh?!**

 **Edward, en momento seducción total con Bella...**

 **Ella, cayendo bajo sus encantos. Y al final?! "momento discusión"**

 **Los Cullen intentan explicar sus motivos, pero Bella no los deja.**

 **Lógicamente... Después de diez años, ¿Qué querían?**

 **¿DEBERÍA BELLA ESCUCHARLOS?Que opináis!**

 **Besosssssssss!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola mis hermosuras.**

 **Siento mucho no haber publicado estos días, pero he estado malita unos días**

 **y después muy ocupada con asuntos familiares.**

 **Pero aquí está el siguiente capi, y para no defraudarlas...**

 **Viene completito e intenso!**

 **CAPITULO 13**

* * *

.

Después de mi cita para comer, la cual había salido a pedir de boca, fui a la editorial para dejar el expediente y entregar la documentación.

Me senté, por última vez en mi escritorio, en mí mesa. De la cual ya había recogido la gran mayoria de mis efectos personales.

Con ayuda de mi asistente, acabé de cumplimentar todos los detalles donde se recogía que Carlos Rodríguez, el chico con el que había comido, pasaba a formar parte de nuestra plantilla de escritores.

También lo dejé todo listo, metido en cajas y ordenado, para que me lo enviaran a la dirección de mi casa.

Antes de marcharme, pasé por la oficina de James, el cual me recibió encantado.

\- Hola Isabella... ¿Qué tal ha ido tu comida con el sr. Rodríguez? - Me preguntó dándome acceso para sentarme.

\- Bien... como despedida, ha sido maravilloso. Es un gran chico, tendrá futuro. Solo espero que se lo des a un buen editor que lo sepa comprender. Tiene una gran esencia. - Le relaté brevemente como había ido nuestra reunión.

\- Es una gran pérdida... Una lástima – murmuró. - Fruncí el ceño sin entender – Que hayas recobrado tu dulzura y tu carisma. Justo ahora... - Meneó la cabeza negando. Yo me incliné de hombros, realmente no sabía qué decirle.

Conversamos unos minutos más, hasta que me levanté disculpándome de que tenía otra cita importante. Que no era otra que Laurie.

\- Te veo distinta... - Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ver dentro de mí – Algo ha pasado estos días contigo. Estás... no sé explicarlo. ¡Radiante! - Exclamó alzando los ojos. Sonrió pícaro - ¿Te has enamorado? - Me soltó de golpe. Abrí los ojos, dejando entrever una sonrisa de sorpresa.

\- ¡No!... ¿Qué te ha echo llegar a esa teoría? - Le pregunté aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

\- Tienes luz. Aunque tienes un trasfondo de tristeza, pero bueno, supongo que no ha sido fácil tener que trabajar estos días, sabiendo que... bueno, ya sabés. - Sus ojos dibujaron una disculpa. - Pero, te veo distinta. Tienes un brillo en los ojos, que nunca antes te había visto.

\- No, James... No me he enamorado – Solté una risita.

\- Bueno, pues nos vemos en la fiesta. Te pasará a recoger un coche a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? - cuando iba a interrumpirlo, negandome a lo del coche, no me lo permitió – Disfruta del detalle – me guiño un ojo, y la conversación se dio por finalizada.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo, que no hizo otra cosa más que ponerme un tremendo nudo en la garganta.

.

Erik y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, él pasaría el día en el hospital, y así podría ir a casa un poco antes, ya que había estado pululando por el hospital todos estos días sin apenas tiempo a descansar; a parte debía organizar cosas cuando Nora se fuera con él. Por lo que yo, que al día siguiente no trabajaba ya, estaría por la tarde/noche con ella.

El hospital no dejaba quedarse con ella, porque estaba inconsciente y no necesitaba ayuda, pero yo tenía a Carlisle que me mantenía informada de manera constante, ya que sabía que los latidos de Laurie estaban contados, por lo que intentaba pasar todos los ratos posibles con ella. Aunque no fuese consciente de que estaba allí, apoyándola en su último viaje.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos ocho años, los habíamos pasado juntas, así que este no iba a ser distinto.

Como aun era pronto, y no tenía moral para estar con Erik, hice tiempo, calculando para llegar lo justo de cruzar unas palabras con él.

Así que fui a comer al restaurante favorito de Laurie, por honor a ella. Pedí mi plato, y pedí el suyo también, haciendo que lo sirviesen enfrente de mí. Tuve la gran suerte de poder sentarme en la mesa que a ella le encantaba: la que quedaba al fondo del local, con bancos acolchados y la gran cristalera que daba a la calle. Le apasionaba cuando veníamos y "su" mesa estaba libre.

\- Perdone señorita – Me sacó de la ensoñación el camarero – ¿Sirvo el plato de su acompañante ahora, o espero a que venga?

\- Sirvalo ya. Realmente no va a venir nadie. Es solo simbólico. - Le sonreí con tristeza.

El chico posó el plato y sin poner ninguna cara rara, ni decir una sola palabra más, deposito el plato de "Laurie" en su sitio.

Antes de comenzar a comer, recé una oración por Laurie. No recordaba la última vez que había rezado, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, me salió del corazón hacerlo.

Una plegaría para que tuviese una muerte apacible, sin dolor y que su viaje hasta el cielo, fuera agradable.

Miré la hora, y era momento de volver al hospital. Se acercaba la hora en la que había quedado con Erik, pero en vez de ir directa a su habitación, fui a ver a Nora. El día anterior solo había pasado un momento por allí, y no me gustaba que la niña sufriese tantas horas de soledad.

.

\- La bebé ha estado sola muy poco tiempo – me explicó la matrona. - La chica rubia, la que es tan guapísima, ha estado aquí a cada poco. Realmente – Sonrió rodando los ojos – He tenido que echarla. - Pestañeé sorprendida.

 _¿Así que Rose ha estado acompañando a Nora?_

Cargué en brazos a mi bellísima bebé, y comencé a hacerle carantoñas y mimos.

\- ¿Qué tal está mi angelito? Así que Rose ha estado aquí contigo para que no estuvieses sola, ¿eh? Bueno, no sé quien agradeció más la visita, si tu o ella. - La bebé me miraba, aun no enfocando claramente, ya que tenía solo unos pocos días de vida. Pero notaba que reconocía mi voz. - Te contaré miles de cosas sobre tu madre, para que la conozcas y así, puedas estar orgullosa de ella. Es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca... Bueno, de las que más. - La estreché contra mí pecho, y la llené de besos y caricias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la niña se durmió placidamente.

\- ¿Se ha dormido? - Me preguntó la matrona. - Con la chica rubia, también se encuentra muy tranquila. Pero creo que te asimila más a tí, y eso que la otra chica la llena de carantoñas, le habla e incluso le canta. - Sonrió complacida. - Es una suerte que tengas una familia así, para apoyarte en un momento tan difícil y doloroso. - Explicó.

 _¿Familia?_

Ellos... son mi familia. Todos me han dicho que jamás me olvidaron. Que atendieron a la petición de Edward de dejarme hacer una vida humana normal. Que si hubiesen matenido cualquier mínimo contacto conmigo, yo no habría realizado esa vida "humana", ya que estaría pendiente del momento de encontrarnos, del momento que diesen el visto bueno para convertirme.

Con lo que ellos no contaron fue que yo lo iba a llevar tan mal. Ese detalle se les escapó.

Pero... había varios puntos vacios en su historia:

El por qué debían aparecer ahora. No antes ni después.

Por que ahora Edward si dio consentimiento a este acercamiento. Incluso viniendo él mismo.

A qué se referiría con lo de que no había visto mi cambio drástico; el de los últimos casi dos años.

Que el sufrió tanto o más que yo durante estos años.

Según todos, estoy muy equivoca respecto a lo que pasó, y a los sentimientos de Edward.

 _¿Realmente quiero saber todo eso?_

La respuesta era clara... Sí.

Pero el ejercicio exaustivo para endurecerme, había sido tal, que ahora no me permitía abrirme. Todos mis sentidos reaccionaban ante las sensaciones de familiaridad, amor, compromiso... Mi cuerpo tenía un "anti virus" que me avisaba ante todas esas sensaciones.

Bajé a la habitación de Laurie, y justo cuando estaba por picar en la puerta, oí voces de gente dentro:

Erik, Alice y Carlisle.

\- Sinceramente os agradezco todo lo que estáis haciendo por Laurie... bueno, y por Bella. - Comentaba Erik – El cardiólogo que lleva, o llevaba el caso de mi mujer, me ha informado de que eres toda una eminencia en medicina, especialmente en cardiología. - Imaginaba la cara de Carlisle, tan poco dado a los cumplidos. El pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa.

\- Agredezco tus palabras Erik, - le contestó él. - Cualquier persona que sea merecedora de un amor tan sincero por parte de Bella, entonces recibirá mi completa atención. - Su declaración me hizo apretar los ojos, ante el sentimiento que me embargó por las palabras de Carlisle.

\- Ante todo, mi padre ha intentado salva a Laurie... pero nuestra presencia aquí, es única y exclusivamente por Bella. - También, escuchando el tono de Alice, suponía con que cara había mirado a Erik al soltar esas palabras.

\- Si, por supuesto. Pero, lo que no entiendo, es que viendo la preocupación que tenéis por ella, y el cariño que le profesaís, porque es más que evidente con tan solo ver como la miraís... Que ella jamás os haya mencionado – Se notaba el tono curioso e incrédulo de Erik, incluso escuchando como una vil cotilla detrás de la puerta.

\- Hasta ahora, no era el momento de volver – Contestó Alice. - Hace años, hubo un... problema, y tuvimos que irnos. Bella debía desarrolarse como persona, sin andar nosotros por el medio... Es complicado. - Hubo unos instantes de silencio – Lo importante es que "ahora", - recalcó esa palabra – Estamos aquí, y la idea, es quedarnos hasta que ella quiera. Esperamos que para siempre. - Eso me hizo jadear, y dar un paso atrás, sorprendida.

\- Me alegro. - Contestó Erik – Bella va a llevar muy mal la pérdida de Laurie. Realmente no tiene a nadie más. Ella era como su hermana mayor. Mantenían una complicidad y un amor, más a ya de una mera amistad.

Retrocedí en silencio unos pasos. Suspiré, y taconeando algo más fuerte de lo necesario, volví a acercarme a la puerta. Piqué educadamente, y entré.

\- Hola... - Saludé muy natural, pero la mirada que Alice me lanzó, me dejó más que claro, que sabía que había estado escuchando – Veo que tenemos reunión – Sonreí algo forzada.

\- Yo me voy ya. - Erik se levantó del sillón – Los de la mueblería vienen hoy, y quiero llegar antes que ellos. - Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

Después de unos minutos, sin nadie abrir la boca; Erik fue el que lo rompio.

\- Vienen a traer la habitación de Nora – Comentó de forma suave.

\- Si. Me lo comentaste – Le respondí con voz neutral. Él no respondió y se hizo un silencio tenso.

\- Yo voy a quedarme aquí y luego irme a casa a descansar. Hoy ha sido un día ajetreado. - Asintió con un gesto triste. - Cuando tengas la habitación lista, miraremos lo que necesitas para Nora. Yo iré contigo a comprar lo necesario - Alzó la vista y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de salvación – Realmente es innecesario que siga aquí ingresada; Carlisle ya ha tirado de muchos hilos para que siga en la clínica. Es hora de que vaya a casa y comience a ser cuidada como debe. - Sentencié.

\- Por unos días más, no va a pasar nada – Comentó Carlisle. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- No. Nora ya debería estar en su casa desde hace días. No se puede alargar más esta situación – Erik me miraba con la respiración entrecortada. - Es hora de que comiences a ocuparte de tu hija, ¿No lo crees así? - Miré hacía Erik, el cual volvió a asentir, con semblante triste. - Cuando ocurra lo de Laurie, estaremos todos aquí. No estarás solo, y habrá quien cuide de Nora durante esos días.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio, hasta que Erik se movió y después de darle un cariñoso beso a su esposa, se despidió muy educado, y bastante tristón, de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? - Me preguntó Carlisle acercándose a mí.

\- Bueno... - Incliné los brazos. - He tenido días mejores, la verdad.

\- Creo... que has sido un poco dura con Erik – Comentó con cuidado.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero a de hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Nora debe estar cuidada y protegida en su hogar, no en una cuna de neonatos, como si no tuviese familia que la quisiera. - Suspiré, intentando controlar mi tono mordaz – Por Laurie no se puede hacer nada más – Agaché la cara y volví a inhalar aire – Y a mí me duele tanto o más que a él mismo, podéis creerme. Ahora la prioridad es que el bebé esté bien.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Era una decisión tajante, y ambos, Alice y Carlisle lo entendieron. Estaba segura que mi actitud no les parecía justa, pero es la que era.

\- Hoy tenías una comida con un escritor... ¿Qué tal fue? - Me preguntó Alice, imagino que intentando ser amigable y sacar algún tema de conversación que supiera que me iba a agradar.

\- Bien. - Inconscientemente en mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa – Ha sido gratificante. Pero de igual manera, triste. Ya que ha sido la última.

\- Eso no lo sabes. - Contestó Carlisle – A lo mejor después de esos seis meses, vuelven a contratarte.

\- Realmente no lo creo. - Suspiré – Además, si para realizar ese trabajo, tengo que volver a ser una zorra insensible, con cada minuto de mí día programado... No sé si me compensa.

\- A tí te encantaba llevar esa vida – Las palabras de Alice llevaban trasfondo escondido. La conocía bien.

\- Si... me encantaba.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha echo cambiar de idea? - Me miró con intención.

\- La mujer que está ahí tumbada – Le contesté mirándola fijamente. Ella me sonrió con cierta malicia.

\- ¿Te has planteado el crear una familia? - Su tono era hasta cantarín. Con una sorna más que patente.

\- ¡Alice! - La reprendió Carlisle mirándola con ojos de advertencia.

\- Tranquilo Carlisle. No pasa nada. - Volví mi mirada a Alice – Tú hermano no puede tener hijos. - Le solté de forma muy tranquila. - Así que mira a ver si apuntas bien con tus flechas envenenadas. - Ahora la que uso "tonito" fui yo.

\- Chicas... por favor – Carlisle nos reprendió a ambas. - Creo que es mejor que dejemos a Bella a solas con Laurie. - Alice arrugó la boca, pero ante otra mirada seria de su padre, no volvió a abrir la boca y salió delante de él. - En un rato vuelvo por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? - Asentí, mandándole una mirada agradecida.

Me quedé con mi amiga, velando sus contados latidos. No podía ni quería ser racional pensando eso. Ahora, sí que me quedaría completamente sola en la vida. Tenía a mi madre y a mi padre... pero realmente no contaban mucho. Sí me veía muy apurada, siempre podía ir a pasar una temporada con alguno de ellos, pero eso solo era una ligera salvación.

Con los Cullen... sabía que ahora que habíamos contactado, habría una comunicación relativamente constante. No sería como la otra vez que desaparecerían de mi vida sin dar ningún tipo de señal. Pero no podía permitir que se quedaran como me había dicho Carlisle.

No podía soportar la cercanía de Edward, no porque realmente me molestase, sino porque estaba en precario equilibrio con él; debía estar siempre alerta para no hacer ningún gesto que le indicará que podría volver a jugar conmigo y con Alice, estábamos en una guerra constante...

Una vez pasara lo de Laurie, debían irse. Era una decisión firme y meditada.

Esme junto con Rose, vinieron a traerme la cena. Ya que había decidido pasar la tarde con Laurie, hasta la noche. No iba a despertar, ya me lo había dejado claro Carlisle, y que no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero yo necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella. Despedirme poco a poco de mi Lau.

\- He estado con Nora – me comentó Rose. - Le he dado de cenar y la he arrullado hasta que se ha dormido – su boletín informativo, me agradó y me sacó una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Rose – Ella asintió devolviéndome el gesto.

\- Has de cenar, Bella. No puedes estar sin comer. - Esme, como buena madre, me regañó por mi falta de apetito. - En los días que llevamos aquí, has bajado de peso. Así que come algo. - Fue tajante.

\- Emmet viene para aquí, a buscarte – me informó Rose, guardándo el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros – para llevarte a casa y que descanses – Asentí.

\- No voy a ponerme dificil. Llevó aquí sentada sin moverme horas, estoy agotada... y entumecida. - Suspiré redida.

.

Al día siguiente, me puse algo cómodo. Unos vaqueros y un jersey de punto fino con escote cayéndome hacia un lado. Unas convers y una americana de sport. Me até el pelo en una cola y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no me maquillé.

Me miré en el espejo y una sonrisa escapó de mis labios.

 _¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me vestía así!_

Mi reflejo era muy distinto al habitual, pero me gustaba. Parecía que hubiese rejuvenecido... Bueno, realmente, parecía una chica de 28 años como era. Puede que un par de años más joven. Y todo eso, sin maquillaje ni peinados elavorados. Si no, con sencillez.

Llegué al hospital, y Carlisle estaba allí. Esme ya me lo había comentado durante el desayuno, de esa mañana. El cual ya se había convertido en rutinario.

Despertaba con olor a tortitas, bacon, café y zumo de naranja recién hechos.

Era fácil acostumbrase a eso. Y más, cuando tienes compañía durante ese rato.

Sabía perfectamente cuando comenzaría el problema: Cuando se fueran... Otra vez.

\- Buenos días, cielo. Estás preciosa esta mañana – me saludó y aduló tan amable como siempre – Rose está con Nora, dándole el biberón de la mañana.

\- Si, me mandó un mensaje para decirme – le contesté, a lo que asintió conforme. - Y... Carlisle, gracias por el cumplido – le sonreí dulcemente.

\- Bella... - Solo por su tono de voz, los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron. Su mirada compasiva, no ayudó para nada. - Laurie... - Abrí los ojos, y miré para mi amiga con horror, no había cambios aparentes en ella – Durante la noche, ha desmejorado considerablemente. He tenido que subirle la dosis de la medicación para ayudar a su corazón a que siga latiendo.

\- Pero... - no era capaz de decir nada. Mis pulsaciones me martilleaban el cuerpo entero.

\- Sus latidos, están contados.

\- Tu... tu dijiste que... unos diez días... - Inhalé aire, ya que me ahogaba – Y solo han pasado... ¿qué cuatro, cinco días? - Expusé alterada.

\- No te digo que sea hoy, pero no tardará mucho en suceder - su mirada compasiva no abandonaba sus ojos. - No sabes cuánto lo siento. - Apreté los dientes con fuerza para no dejar salir mi veneno. Suspiré para tranquilizarme.

\- Gracias... No puedo descargar mi rabia contra ti, cuando lo has dejado todo por estar aquí e intentar salvar la vida de Laurie. - Sonreí forzada, y con una tristeza más que visible – Y gracias también, por hacerte cargo de todos los gastos extras de la clínica. - Lo miré alzándole una ceja. Su cara se desencajó de golpe. - Me he enterado, porque me han devuelto el dinero que pagué por los gastos médicos de Laurie... - Intentó disimular una sonrisa de niño travieso – Cada movimiento bancario que tiene mi cuenta corriente, me lo envían al móvil – Sonreí mordiéndome el labio, ante la cara de circunstancia de Carlisle.

\- No quiero que te sientas desprestigiada, ni que me burlo de tu dinero – se explicó ahora serio – aunque los gastos de obstretica y el parto, ya estaban pagados... nosotros tenemos mucho dinero. Más del que pudieses llegar a imaginar, Bella. Y dentro de ayudarte, también incluía esto. - Suspiró – A parte, de que esta es una de las mejores clínicas de Manhattan, - su cara ahora era de orgullo – He de reconocer que no limitaste tus gastos a la hora de escoger la mejor atención para Laurie. Solo el embarazo y el parto, ascendían a una suma realmente importante.

\- Lo sé – rodé los ojos – Pero estaba muy bien pagada en la editorial, y los libros de mis escritores se vendían como la espuma – sonreí tímidamente ante mi propia afirmación – Aunque era una suma muy importante de dinero, y bueno... mi cuenta bancaria se resintió, lo recuperaría en menos de un año. Además, no me impedía seguir llevando el mismo nivel de vida.

\- Me alegro de que el tema económico te fuese tan bien – me miró con dulzura – pero ahora, tienes ese dinero ingresado. - Su tono daba a entender que no había opción a réplica. - Pero lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que por el tratamiento que Laurie recibió para intentar salvar su vida, más la sedación, la atención de UCI coronaria y la medicación que le estoy administrando... - meneó la cabeza – No sé si serías capaz a pagarla. - Pestañée seguido, dándome cuenta de que no había pensado en eso. Carlisle al ver mi cara, me agarró de los hombros – No te preocupes por eso, ¿entendido? - Asentí, mordisqueándome el labio.

Seguimos conversando unos minutos más, hasta que se despidió dejandome "disfrutar" en soledad de Laurie.

 _¿Cuántos días podrían quedarme para seguir viéndola ahí echada?_

Solo el pensamiento hacía que el bello se me pusiera de punta. Aunque no estaba consciente y Carlisle me había asegurado que no se enteraba de absolutamente nada, el simple echo de tenerla ahí, viva, me consolaba de alguna manera.

Erik vino al medio día a relevarme para que yo saliese a comer. Pero primero conversamos durante un instante.

\- ¿Qué tal ha quedado la habitación de Nora? - le pregunté.

\- Ha quedado genial – contestó entusiasmado – Además la han colocado entera. Incluso han colgado cuadros, estanterias y una pañalera que no había comprado. Hasta dejaron la cuna lista. - Abrió los ojos con asombro – Me refiero con la ropa de cuna puesta - yo también abrí los ojos, asombrada – Llegaron a casa, y me dijeron que si quería que fuese a tomarme un café, que ellos se encargaban de todo. - Arrugué la frente, extrañada. - Me dijeron que... - Erik se mordió el labio y se acercó un poco más a mí – la familia Cullen había contratado el tema del montaje y la decoración. - Alcé ambas cejas. ¡Cómo no lo había imaginado de ante mano!

\- Ellos son así. Extremadamente generosos – Expliqué. - Además, son muy empáticos. Si pueden ayudarte, lo harán. - Erik asintió. - Solo tienes que ganarte su confianza y su amor.

Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos, para ir a comer a la cafetería, vino a mi mente la forma que de la que había hablado de ellos con Erik. Era la primera vez que lo había hecho con tanto cariño, con tanta sinceridad.

Ellos, por mucho que me negara, seguían siendo, de alguna forma, mi familia. Y el amor que alguna vez sentí por ellos, seguía ahí. Solo que bajo una espesa, muy espesa, capa de hielo.

Compré un sandwiche, un refresco y un trozo de tarta y me senté en una mesa. Comería tranquila, reflexionando sobre mis cosas. Luego volvería a subir y pasaría parte de la tarde con Laurie. Ya que hoy era la fiesta de la editorial, y tenía que prepararme.

Aunque no me apetecía marcharme, a sabiendas que a Lau le quedaban "los latidos contados", por otro lado, me sentía extrañamente ilusionada con ese acontecimiento.

Puede que fuese el último al que asistiera. ¡Quién sabe!

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? - no me hizo falta levantar la vista para distinguir la voz de la duendecillo de Alice.

\- Claro, por supuesto – le contesté, ahora si, mirándola.

\- Bella... no me gusta que discutamos – comenzó directa – Sé que estás dolida conmigo... y aunque me fastidia verte tan a la defensiva conmigo, mirándolo por otro lado, debería sentirme en cierta manera halagada – Alcé la cabeza, al igual que mis cejas – Tu rabia, es proporcional a tu amor. Por eso estás más enfadada conmigo y con Edward, que con el resto. Tu amor más sincero, más leal y más fuerte eran con nosotros dos. - Explicó; yo agaché la cabeza, no atreviéndome a mirarla. Por fin, había llegado al meollo – No me había dado cuenta de ese detalla hasta estos días, que te he visto relacionarte con los demás.

Guardamos silencio unos minutos. Hasta que Alice volvió a romperlo.

\- Si pudiese dar marcha atrás, sabiendo esto... Hubiese actuado de otra forma. Créeme. Y si Edward volviese a obcecarse en irse, yo no me iría como la primera vez. Y tampoco desaparecería de tu vida durante diez años. Pero quien iba a imaginar que tu no nos superarías nunca. Que no nos sacarías de tus recuerdos y de tu corazón... - Me atreví a mirarla y ella me contemplaba con ojos tiernos – Lamentablemente el pasado no puede cambiarse. - Negué. - Pero si el futuro. - Exclamó enérgica.

\- Alice... - Tragué en seco. Lo que iba a decirle era dificil – Cuanto lo de Laurie acabe, que será en muy pocos días... - suspiré – Cada uno volverá a su vida. - Ella frunció el ceño – Todo lo que me ha pasado durante esta semana, me ha echo plantearme la vida. Ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Y debo daros las gracias a vosotros, en parte. Pero voy a comenzar una nueva etapa, y voy a hacerlo yo sola. Vosotros os iréis y volveréis a lo que estabais haciendo antes de venir. - Vi la intención de Alice de replicarme, pero no la dejé – No, Alice... Nuestro tiempo, pasó. Se quedó en Forks. Aquella época donde jugábamos a que la vida era un cuento de príncipes y princesas, acabó. Esto es la vida real. Tengo 28 años...

\- Bella... no sé si te estoy entendiendo, o tu a mí. Pero es indiferente que tengas 18 o 28. - Me miró con intención – A parte, queremos estar contigo, sea en la condición que sea. Es algo que hemos hablado durante tiempo. Es una decisión firme.

\- Vuestra decisión, no la mía.

\- ¿No quieres que nos relacionemos? ¿Qué todo vuelva a ser como hasta hace una semana? - Preguntó agitada. Yo a su vez, negué moviendo la cabeza.

\- Había pensado, que podríamos vernos de vez en cuando. - Incliné los hombros. - Mantener un cierto contacto. Mandarnos emails, wasaps... Pasar días festivos, o irnos de vacaciones una o dos veces al año, juntos. - Relaté. Alice frunció el ceño. Medito unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- ¿Te crees con valor de ver a Edward unos días al año para luego dejarlo ir? O... el verlo año tras año igual, inamovible en el tiempo y tan hermoso como aquel primer día de instituto, haciéndote más consciente de tu propio cambio; de como vas envejeciendo - Pestañeé, sobresaltada por sus formas tan directas – Sabes que estarás esperando esos días con tanta ansia, que no te dejará llevar una vida normal.

\- Sí. Sí que podré. Es una decisión firme – Sentencié. - Deberías estar a punto de tener una visión viéndolo. Porque está decidido. - Me levanté y recogí mi bandeja – Te dejo, voy a pasar un rato con Laurie antes de irme a preparar para la fiesta – Asintió con la mirada ida – Además, Erik saca a Nora del hospital esta tarde. - Sonreí sincera – Y quiero estar con él para despedirlos.

\- Si, lo sé. Rose y Esme van a ir con él a casa, para ayudarlo con la niña. Para que se haga a ella. - Asentí.

\- No se imagina lo que les agradezco que vayan ellas con él. - Apreté los ojos – Yo no podría ir, sabiendo que Laurie está agonizando en el hospital.

Después de un par de horas, Erik pasó a buscarme y a darle un beso a Laurie. Le contó que hoy se llevaba por fin a su hija a casa, y que había puesto una foto suya, embarazada, en la estantería al lado de la cuna. Para que su madre, en esencia, velase su sueño.

A mí se me hizo un nudo terrible en la garganta, y una lágrima traicionera se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo. Me la limpié rapidamente para que Erik no la viese y se disgustase aun más. Sabía que estaba costándole un titánico esfuerzo todo esto.

Porque aunque a mí me pareciese un gilipollas integral, gran parte de esa opinión, no era otra cosa que celos de posesividad con Lau. Desde que él había llegado a su vida, yo, había ido perdiendo gradualmente a mi amiga. A la única persona que tenía en el mundo.

Pero pese a eso, debía reconocer que él, amaba a Laurie sobre todas las cosas. Un amor sincero, leal... Envidiable.

Subí con él a neonatos, donde Esme y Rose nos esperaban y después de despedirnos con abrazos de las matronas y enfermeras que habían cuidado de Nora, nos fuimos.

Ya que yo no los acompañaba a casa, Erik me cedió el privilegio de salir con la niña en mis brazos.

Rose le había comprado ropa a Nora, y parecía una auténtica princesita. Con un faldón blanco con remates en rosa, y un jersey de punto en rosa y los remates en blanco; con unos finísimos lacitos en los hombros.

\- Está preciosa Rose, en serio – La halagué. Ella se hinchó de orgullo maternal.

\- Espera, vamos a ponerle el gorrito. - Asentí, mientras me paraba cerca de la puerta de salida de la clínica.

\- Toma, ponle esto para salir, no se vaya a enfriar – Esme me tendió una mantita rosa, con una delicada puntilla en los bordes.

Mientras la envolvía en ella, la puerta de la clínica se abrió, y mi propio Dios... o demonio personal, según se mire, entró acercándose a nosotras. En su mano, cargaba una sillita portabebés para el coche.

La escena no podía ser más sensitiva; más... Intensa.

Yo cargando una dulce bebita y él, llegando con la sillita.

El pulso se me disparó, al igual que mi respiracion, y un nudo tremendo volvió a agarrotarme la garganta. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas ante la escena. No podía evitar pensar, que de algún modo, está escena podría ser una estampa familiar protagonizada por Edward y por mí.

 _Papá y mamá, con su bebé._

Edward pareció darse cuenta de la situación, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo, ya que sus ojos, en los escasos segundos que le aguante la mirada, le brillaban emocionados, clavados en mí.

\- ¡Vaya, gracias Edward! - Esclamó Erik rompiendo el embrujo – No me había dado cuenta de la sillita. Bella – me llamó haciéndome mirarlo – ¿Hechamos a Nora...? - Su pregunta quedó inconclusa – Bella... ¿Estás llorando? - Me preguntó acercándose a mí.

Y sí. Efectivamente, estaba llorando como una humana con sentimientos. No era tristeza, no era amargura o dolor. Era emoción. Era anhelo de lo que podría haber sido en otras circunstancias.

Edward se acercó a mí, y ahora, rodándome lágrimas por la cara sin importarme que me viesen, sin esconderme, limpió la humedad de mis mejillas con sus pulgares, regalándome de paso unas dulces caricias. El momento era tan intenso, que no me aparté de él. Necesitaba su contacto, y él, lo sabía.

\- Yo también me he imaginado la misma escena... esta y mil veces más. - Aguanté su mirada – Nosotros, y nuestro bebé. - Bajé todas mis barreras, y asentí. Sincera. Sus ojos brillantes, estaban cargados de sentimientos encontrados.

 **Vaya como se ha puesto de intenso el momento, ¿verdad?**

 **Edward, Bella... y su bebita. Todo super tieeeernoooo...** **jajajajajaja!**

 **Sí, sé que soy mala!**

 **Mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y por seguirme, aun siendo mala :-)**

 **Aprovecho para poneros el link de una historia mía, que está subiendo Cris Cullen Black y que creo, que muy pocas saben de su existencia:**

 **s/7140501/1/OBLIGADA-A-TI**

 **La que guste... Tiene una trama un tanto distinta, aunque sigue mi patrón Edward &Bella.**

 **BESITOS... Y NOS LEEMOS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola nenas...**

 **De antemano, siento deciros que por ahora, solo actualizaré**

 **1 VEZ POR SEMANA.**

 **Contesto a vuestros comentarios:**

 **\- No sé exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic. Lo tengo estructurado,**

 **pero depende de lo que me pueda alargar en cada capítulo. 3, 4...**

 **pero máximo 5.**

 **\- Bella está muy resentida con los Cullen, sobretodo con Edward y Alice. Pero entender**

 **que ella los adora. Por eso a veces, flojea. El amor que siente por ellos, la hace tener grietas**

 **en su armadura.**

 **\- Bella de lo que tiene miedo, es de ceder, darle otra oportunidad a Edward y que él la**

 **vuelva a dejar cuando menos lo espere.**

 **\- La escena sacando a Nora de la clínica, es muy intensa. Pensar que Edward y Bella se dejaron**

 **amándose y que él está imposibilitado para concebir. Por eso la escena es tan intensa!**

 **Porque rememora sus sueños y sus anhelos más profundos.**

 **Y sin más... os dejo el capítulo de la fiesta!**

CAPITULO 14

* * *

Edward siguió limpiándome las lágrimas, hasta que desperté de la ensoñación y me aparté discretamente de él, dando un paso corto hacía atrás.

\- Gracias, Edward – Suspiré con la voz tomada por la llantina. - Ya estoy bien... yo... bueno, la situación me ha podido. - Ahora no era momento de ponerme orgullosa negando el por qué de mis lágrimas.

\- Si yo pudiese llorar, también lo estaría haciendo – Confesó, acariciándo dulcemente la carita dormida de Nora – Verte con la niña en brazos... - Inahló una innecesaria bocanada de aire. Asentí a sus mudas palabras.

Ayudamos a Erik a meter a Nora en el coche, dentro de su silla y nos despedimos.

\- Mañana a la tarde, me paso por casa a ver como te va, ¿de acuerdo? - Él asintió aliviado.

\- Nosotras lo ayudaremos en todo. Nos preocupeís – Comentó Rose.

Edward y yo, nos quedamos mirando como se alejaban del hospital. Por fin, una noticia buena: la niña se iba a su casa.

\- ¿Te llevo? - preguntó de pronto Edward – Alice me ha avisado y te está esperando en tu salón de belleza. - Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Él, rodó los ojos – Ella... bueno, quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Acercarse a ti. - Inclinó levemente los hombros. - Alice, después de mí por supuesto, es la que peor lo ha pasado. Es la que más culpable se siente por todos estos años de incomunicación.

\- Puedes llevarme a casa, si me prometes que no tocarás más el tema – Le propuse. Edward se me quedó mirando, de una forma que me cortaba la respiración, hasta que al final, aceptó.

Como la vez anterior, fuimos en silencio gran parte del viaje. Hasta que Edward fue sacando livianos temas de conversación; parecía que a él se le hacían más agobiantes los silencios que a mí.

\- ¿Animada para la fiesta de esta noche? - Preguntó de pronto. Giré la cara, con el ceño fruncido en su dirección.

\- Bueno... - incliné los hombros – por un lado no me apetece ya que tengo la moral por los suelos debido a lo de Laurie – suspiré – pero por otro... - me mordí el labio. Edward me alzó una ceja, para que continuase hablando. - Ésta será la última fiesta a la que asista como editora... por lo menos, en una larga temporada; así que sí, si me apetece ir. - Agaché la cabeza sintiéndome como un ser despreciable.

\- Bella, no debes sentirte mal por querer ir a esa fiesta – Recitó con voz suave y pausada – Es normal que te apetezca. Llevas más de una semana metida en ese hospital, con toda tu vida patas arriba y, como bien dices, puede que sea la última en cierto tiempo. Te repito que es más que entendible que te haga ilusión asistir. - Me mordí el labio. Y con un movimiento lento, asentí.

Volvimos a quedarnos en un silencio, ésta vez cómodo y placentero. Se notaba que ambos íbamos sumergidos en nuestras propias cávalas internas.

\- Estoy pensando... - fruncí el ceño, pero a modo curioso - ¿Alice no te ha comentado nada sobre nuestra conversación de este medio día? - Le pregunté.

\- Sé que estuvísteis hablando, porque algo vi en su mente – me miró con disculpa – pero no me dijo nada. ¿Por qué? - Se giró y me miró con curiosidad y con una sonrisa que consiguió hacerme temblar las piernas. Tragué saliva antes de correr el riesgo de empapizarme.

\- Tiene lógica... Si supieses algo de lo que hablamos me habrías sacado el tema.

\- ¿No me vas a decir nada, verdad? - preguntó con resignación. Negué.

\- No te preocupes, Alice no tardará en abrir su enorme bocota. - Arrugué la boca, en un gesto simpático, a lo que él, soltó una ligera carcajada.

 _Música celestial. Era dificil sentir reír a Edward. Él era más de sonrisas._

Edward me dejó frente al salón de belleza incluso unos minutos antes de la hora.

\- Y otra vez, puntual como un reloj suizo – Sonreí.

Entonces, hizo un movimiento completamente imperceptible para mi vista humana, y para cuando quise reaccionar, Edward estaba muy, muy cerca de mí.

\- Me encanta verte sonreír. - Aunque me había echado hacía atrás, contra la ventanilla, Edward había conseguido acorralarme y posicionarse muy cerca de mí. Tanto, que al hablar, pude distinguir la fragancia de su aliento. - Día a día, vas dando un poquito más. Son pequeños gestos, pero a mí me valen. Me hacen tener fe. Una fe que creía perdida, hasta que te vi por primera vez después de estos largos diez años. - Estaba en shock. Solo respiraba y pestañeaba porque eran funciones completamente vitales – Conseguiré recuperar a la Bella, como bien me dijiste en el ascensor, que dejé tirada en aquel bosque. Soy un vampiro y tengo fuerza para conseguir eso, y mucho más. - Su mirada era intensa y sus palabras irradiaban una seguridad aplastante.

\- Edward... - susurré – de eso exactamente trataba la conversación mantenida con Alice. Creo que tenemos una desavenencia respecto al tema del tiempo que permaneceis aquí. - Solté de forma suave. Él frunció completamente el ceño, confundido y nervioso. - Debo irme, si no perderé mi cita. Nos vemos Edward – me despedí.

Se separó de mí, despacio, mirándome con la misma cara, y sobre todo, con esos ojos; unos que mostraban miedo y desesperanza; ya que él supondría lo que había querido decir.

.

\- Hola Alice – Rodé los ojos, pero sin molestia - ¿Poniéndote guapa? - Pregunté con cierta sorna. Ella me sacó la lengua en respuesta.

\- Me estoy peinando. - Contestó fingiendo molestia.

\- ¡Ah...! Me parece estupendo. - Le fruncí la boca, y ambas sonreimos.

Era tal fácil dejarse llevar con Alice. Poniendo ambas de nuestra parte, todo parecía ir de maravilla. Aunque el daño seguía ahí, por supuesto.

En cuestión de un par de horas, ya estaba lista: Me habían ondulado el pelo, y de forma desordenada, me lo habían retirado hacía atrás, recogiéndome toda la melena en un moño despeinado, con algún mechón suelto.

El maquillaje, impresionante: Marcada, pero de forma muy femenina. Los ojos claros resaltándolos, potenciando las pestañas y unos labios muy marcados en rojo, a juego con mi vestido.

\- Estás... ¡Indescriptible, Bella! - Me aduló una muy emocionada Alice. - Si quieres, puedo ir contigo y ayudarte con el vestido.

\- Eso sería genial, gracias – Realmente no necesitaba su ayuda, ya que era un vestido fácil de poner, pero sabía que a Alice le haria ilusión acompañarme.

Pedimos un taxi y nos encaminamos hacía mi casa. Teníamos tiempo más que de sobra para vestirme antes de que el coche de la editorial pasara a buscarme por mi piso.

Alice, tal y como habíamos dicho, me ayudó a ponerme el vestido, el cual le encantó, alabando mi buen gusto en reiteradas ocasiones.

Como sobraba tiempo, nos pusimos a charlar mientras llegaba mi coche, mirando las fotos de los pisos que Alice había mirado para mí. Ya que a penas habíamos tocado el tema, y era hora de que lo hiciéramos.

\- El tuyo tienes que dejarlo libre en tres semanas. - La miré saliéndoseme los ojos de las órbitas – Ya sé que es poco tiempo, pero tranquila, te ayudaremos a recoger... Nosotros no dormimos ni nos cansamos – me guiñó un ojo – Fue la condición del agente inmobiliario para hacerte una rebaja en el piso que escogieses – Me explicó. Yo asentí.

\- Estoy dudosa entre estos dos – Comenté frunciendo la boca – Ambos son preciosos. Soleados, luminosos, cuidados... La verdad es que no sé por cual decidirme.

\- Podemos hacer una lista de lo bueno y malo de cada uno de los pisos. - Sugirió – Creo que podría hacerte la elección más fácil. - Me quedé mirándola fijamente, mientras me mordía el labio.

\- No, Bella... no tengo ninguna visión de tu decisión, por exactamente eso... No te has decidido por ninguno. - Meneó la cabeza.

Estuvimos durante un buen rato sopesando cada piso, hasta que al final, acabé decidiéndome por uno de ellos.

Ahora debía tener en cuenta que Nora pasaría tiempo conmigo en mi casa. Así que debía tener comodidades de hogar familiar, no de piso de soltera.

\- Creo que has elegido bien. - Celebró mi decisión Alice – Este, tan diáfano (sin paredes) es precioso. Muy cómodo para vivir con un bebé, ya que así, podrás tenerlo siempre a la vista.- Meditó, reflexión que yo misma había tenido en cuenta.

\- Me gusta por eso mismo, porque solo tiene puertas en los dormitorios y en el baño, incluso la zona de despacho, está abierta. Además, este tiene un aseo muy mono en mi habitación y es una comodidad de la que no me apetece desprenderme – Sonreí divertida.

\- Mañana iré a hablar con el agente para dejarlo todo solucionado, ¿de acuerdo? - Asentí.

\- Vale, concretar una cita y me paso a firmar el contrato. Voy a dejarte un cheque firmado para que le entregues la fianza y el primer mes de alquiler. - Me levanté de la silla y fui a por mi chequera.

\- La parte del importe, déjalo en blanco. - La miré extrañada - ¿No te fias de mí? - Rodé los ojos. - Te lo digo, porque conseguiré rebajarle un poquito más el alquiler – Alzó las cejas, para acabar guiñándome un ojo.

\- No voy a preguntarte... - Reí. Sí, de mi boca salieron los sonidos característicos de la risa.

\- Bella... - Alice tenía su característica cara de curiosidad innata – Quería preguntarte una cosa... - Le alcé una ceja – De antemano, quiero disculparme porque te escuche sin querer. Ayer, iba a entrar en la habitación de Laurie para hacerte compañía, ya que llevabas bastante tiempo dentro tu sola – El pulso comenzó a agitarseme, porque imaginaba lo que había escuchado – y te escuche hablar... bueno, con Laurie – sonrió apenada - ¿Era enserio lo que le decías? ¿Querrías morir junto a ella? - Me preguntó nerviosa. Me mordí el labio.

\- Sé que tengo toda la vida por delante. Soy sumamente joven para comenzar de nuevo, con nuevos retos y aventuras. Pero reconozco que me da pavor volver a verme sola. - Tomé aire – Hasta que Lau entró en mi vida, no había sentido nunca una soledad tan aplastante, tan intimidante y con semejante fuerza como para dejarme sin aliento durante minutos como lo que sentí dos años luego de vuestra marcha. - Alice contrajo el gesto – Y ahora me veo de igual forma. Sé que está Nora, pero ella tiene a su padre y sé que juntos les irá muy bien. Ahora os he vuelto a encontrar y sé que ya no sentiré, o creo, la misma soledad de antes; ya no estáis desaparecidos – le guiñé un ojo – pero... esa chica se había convertido en mi pilar. Gracias a ella aun conservo algo de mi esencia natural. Si no, ahora mismo no me reconocerías, porque a veces, incluso ahora, no me reconozco ni yo misma. - me sinceré.

\- Pero Bella... no puedes pedir así la muerte. Me dolió tremendamente oirte decir aquellas palabras. Podriamos estar contigo. Eres tú la que nos echas de tu lado. - Se lamentó.

\- Así es como debe ser, Alice. En algo tenéis todos razón. Si hubiesemos mantenido contacto, yo nunca me hubiese realizado como persona. Me habría quedado anclada, esperandoos. - Mantuvimos silencio unos segundos – Pero si la muerte me encuentra... no voy a poner objeción. - Reafirmé, ante la cara de angustia de mi vampira favorita.

Poco después picaron al timbre anunciando que mi coche acababa de llegar.

Me puse una estola de pelo sobre los hombros, recogí mi cluch y me eché la última mirada en el espejo.

\- ¡Estás impresionante! - Volvió a ensalzarme, imagino que intentando devolver el ambiente festivo a mi rostro. - Te puedo asegurar que serás protagonista de múltiples miradas... y dejaras varios corazones rotos – Gesticuló teatralmente. Alice era única para levantarte el ánimo.

Cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, me paré, y sin pensármelo mucho, deshice los pasos andados, llegando a una extrañada Alice y abrazándola. Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero a una velocidad increible, pasó sus brazos por mi espalda para devolverme el gesto.

\- ¡Oh, Bella! Mi bella... - murmuró con cariño.

\- Te he hechado tantísimo de menos... - Le devolví el murmullo. - Así debió ser siempre. Por lo menos entre nosotras. - Separé mi cara de entre su pelo, para mirarla de frente.

\- Eso mismo, lo estuve pensando yo durante diez años; pero después de meditarlo mucho, eso le hubiese hecho un daño indescriptible a Edward. Y ya sufría demasiado como para saber que tú y yo, nos veíamos de vez en cuando... Era injusto para él – Alcé una ceja – Sí, sé que fue injusto para tí... - Suspiró – ¿Me dejarás, aunque sea a mí, - recalcó – que te relate lo que ha pasado durante estos años? - Después de unos segundos, asentí. Alice dejó ver una amplia y feliz sonrisa. - Gracias. Ahora, ve a tu fiesta y deslúmbralos a todos.

.

Mientras hacíamos el viaje hasta la fiesta, aproveché de llamar a Carlisle para saber de Laurie. Su informe no revelaba nada nuevo; eso también significaba que tampoco había empeorado.

El coche me dejó en la entrada del fabuloso edificio de la Biblioteca pública de Nueva York. El sitio había sido escogido de forma conmemorativa al tema de la fiesta, no sin muchas trabas. Todos los papeleos y el dineral que suponía le había costado a la editorial, había merecido más que sobradamente la pena.

El emblemático edificio estaba radiante. Decorado sutil y elegantemente, irradiaba tanta elegancia como sobriedad.

Habían acondicionado una sala trasera, la cual daba a un jardín privado para el evento y así, alterar lo menos posible el ámbito público del susodicho edificio.

Como en toda fiesta que se precie, una elegantemente adornada escalera, hacía de entrada al evento.

La bajé con magestuosidad y elegancia. Realmente el vestido requería movimientos femeninos; casi hasta felinos.

Tal y como auguró Alice, varias miradas recalleron sobre mí y mi vestido. De las primeras, la de James, mi ex jefe.

Se acercó a mí, muy educado y alzando su mano, me la ofreció para ayudarme a bajar el último escalón.

\- Estas... bellísima – sonrió por la elección de la palabra respecto a mi nombre - ¡Radiante! - Exclamó – Hoy romperas corazones – Me guiñó un ojo.

\- Eres un exagerado, James – Le golpé suavemente el hombro. - Solo es un vestido

\- Si... será un vestido, pero lo que va debajo no se compra. Y lo que hay dentro, aún menos. - Me soltó. Lo miré extrañada – En un par de meses, nos reuniremos para hablar sobre trabajo. No en esta editorial – bajó el tono de voz – Hay un par de editoriales con las que... bueno, he movido ciertos hilos, y están interesadas en hablar contigo– Sonrió complacido.

\- James... Te lo agradezco, y no me voy a cerrar ninguna puerta, pero tengo en mente cierto proyecto – Él abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y encantado – Me dijiste que aprovechara a realizar cosas pospuestas o a emprender algo que me ilusionara. Y tengo, casi, decidido un nuevo sueño. Algo que me permitirá seguir entre mis adorados libros, pero sin presiones, sin reuniones... con vida. - Relaté mostrando mi entusiasmo.

\- Me parece perfecto. Estoy feliz por tí. Feliz por ver la ilusión que destilan tus ojos. Quiero que quedemos a comer y me expliques de que se trata tu proyecto. Estoy seguro que te podré ayudar de alguna manera. - Se ofreció.

\- Si, creeme que podrás, y que me cobraré este ofrecimiento – le guiñé un ojo.

\- Vamos a mezclarnos con el resto de los invitados. No tardaremos en comenzar a cenar. - Asentí, mientras enroscaba mi brazo entre el suyo.

Saludamos a nuestros escritores, conversando animadamente con ellos. Estaba encantada; en mi salsa. Había recuperado mi carisma. La que tenía cuando comencé en este negocio y que había ido perdiendo sin ser consciente de ello.

En un momento determinado, giré la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Michael Bublé. Por un momento, el pulso se me disparó en las venas.

Me disculpé con James, el cual estaba sumido en una discusión sobre la literatura en distintos siglos. Me acerqué sigilosamente hacía Michael, ya que no quería que tuviese la oportunidad de darme esquinazo.

\- Hola – Saludé en general al grupo en el que estaba reunido. Todos me devolvieron el saludo, menos él, que se me quedó mirando con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas. - Si no les importa, les voy a robar a Michael unos instantes – Les mostré mi sonrisa más bonita, o sea, la más embaucadora. Todos sonrieron de vuelta, asintiendo.

\- Vaya suerte... - vitorearon algunos de los chicos; por lo que pude comprobar que eran amigos del chico. Él los miró con cara de perro, y yo, les dediqué una arrebatadora sonrisa.

Nos pusimos en un aparte, no muy alejados para no dar qué hablar. Respiré, pestañeé y lo miré a los ojos.

\- Michael... No quiero entretenerte ni molestarte. Simplemente quiero disculparme por lo que pasó aquel día. - Me cortó.

\- Si crees que con venir aquí, mirarme con dulzura y disculparte, vas a conseguir que quite mi denuncia... ¡Lo llevas claro! - Exclamó con evidente molestia. - Porque ya no fue solo lo de aquel día. Incluso el día en que me entrevistaste, tu simpatía se veía forzada. Pero en el momento en que firmé el contrato, tu talante cambio. Te convertiste en una gata fría y calculadora. No aguantando mis preguntas, disculpándote con que tenías asuntos importantes que tratar. - Relató. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, y no mentía ni lo más mínimo. - Yo... yo debía ser lo más importante en aquel momento para ti. - Asentí.

\- Por todo eso quiero disculparme... - Iba a volver a cortarme, pero alcé la mano para impedirselo – Me han despedido – Él frunció el ceño – Bueno, han jugado con el truco de que son seis meses, pero sé al 90% de fiabilidad que no habrá reincorporación. - Michael pestañeó sorprendido.

\- Realmente creí que después de ese tiempo, recuperaríais vuestros puestos, Samantha y tú, me refiero. - Negué.

\- No... pero aunque tuviese la oportunidad, estoy bastante segura de que habría rechazado la oferta. - Sus ojos mostraban claramente la incomprensión, yo le dediqué una sonrisa triste – Han sucedido varios hechos en mí vida en estos últimos días que me han hecho replantearme las cosas; mi vida, mi forma de ser, de vivir... de tratar a la gente – lo miré con intención – Yo no era así. Puedes estar seguro, pero el dinero, el poder y ciertos aspectos privados... me han convertido en una auténtica zorra insensible – Michael agachó la cabeza. - Por eso te pido disculpas a ti. En privado. No en un acto público por quedar bien y limpiar mi imagen. Lo que quiero es limpiar mi... alma, si quieres describirlo así. - Su sonrisa era leve, pero sincera. - El día que tu novela estaba en la imprenta, te atendí de aquellas formas porque mi mejor amiga, lo que considero mi única familia, se puso de parto y las cosas se complicaron... bastante. No quiero justificarme, pero solo que veas, que ese día, si que tenía excusa para portarme peor que nunca contigo – Michael abrió los ojos consternado.

\- Acepto tus disculpas. Si me hubieses comentado lo de tu amiga, y me hubieses dedicado dos minutos, lo habría entendido. Soy joven, inexperto y estaba sumamente nervioso, pero me conozco y sé que lo habría entendido. - Contestó. - Acepto tus disculpas, Isabella. Sinceramente.

\- Gracias Michael. Tu novela está siendo un éxito, como te auguré. - Le guiñé un ojo.

\- Si... pero mucho se debe a tus correcciones. He leido mi manuscrito y luego la novela publicada. Esos cambios, eran imprescindibles. Realmente otro editor de tu categoría, no hubiese pasado de la página 10, como dijiste.

Nos dimos dos besos en cada mejilla y nos despedimos con mutuos propósitos de disfrutar de la velada. Michael me pidió un baile, ya que para él, aun seguía siendo su editora.

La cena fue estupenda. Elegante, bien servida y exquisita. La cual pasó volando, entre risas, conversaciones y anecdotas.

Mientras hacíamos la sobremesa tomando café, nos obsequiaron con un bonito regalo como recuerdo del evento. Todo un detalle.

Poco después, las mesas se fueron recogiendo y la orquesta anuncio que empezaba el baile.

\- ¿Me concedes el honor? - Me preguntó James.

\- Por supuesto, será un placer.

Mientras bailábamos, James me comentó que me había visto hablando con Michael, así que le relaté por alto nuestra conversación.

\- Me siento enormemente orgulloso de ti, Isabella. Has demostrado ser una gran mujer y excelente persona. - Se me quedó mirando – Dices que no estás enamorada... pero algo o alguien a pasado por tu vida, para que hayas dado un cambio tan significativo. - Sonreí mordiéndome el labio – Cuando entraste a trabajar para mí, eras dulce, cándida y algo inocente. Aquello quedó atrás, para convertirte en una come hombres. En una todopoderosa mujer sin sentimientos. Pero ahora... Veo una mujer realizada, adulta y sensible. Tu cambio en unos días, ha sido espectacular. Para bien, por supuesto – Relató maravillado de su propio discurso.

Bailamos un par de piezas más, hasta que tuvo que hacer actos protocolarios con otras editoras y escritoras. Yo permanecí sola por poco tiempo, ya que Michael vino para cobrarse su baile.

Durante nuestra danza, conversamos amigablemente, obviando nuestro "ligero percance".

Después de bailar un par de piezas con él, pude descubrir que bajo su apariencia tímida y juvenil, se escondía un gran chico. Una gran persona. Y eso me hizo sentirme aun peor por el incicente sucedido con él.

Aproveché a escaquearme durante un rato e ir hasta la barra a tomar una copa de champange. Desde mi posición podía contemplar toda la fiesta; las luces, la orquesta, el bullicio de la gente bailando y conversando.

Definitivamente echaría muchísimo de menos esto. Pero estaba segura, por fin después de mucho más tiempo del que yo misma había pensado, y decidida con el camino que tomaría mi vida en poco tiempo.

A cada minuto, me sentía más yo. Más... Bella.

.

Pensando en mis cosas, una hermosísima balada comenzó a sonar: "Regresa a mí, Il Divo"

La reconocí, porque el bello de mi nuca, se me puso de punta cual erizo.

Por unos breves segundos cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por las dulces y embriagadoras notas acompasadas con la letra... la letra que describía mis sentimientos más ocultos; hasta que una fragancia que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, se arremolinó en mis fosas nasales sacándome de mi ligera enajenación:

Edward estaba cerca.

Cualquier duda que pudiese albergar quedó resuelta de inmediato al sentir un leve roce de su mano y en cuanto su piel entró totalmente en contacto con la mía, nuestra peculiar corriente eléctrica me cosquilleó por todo el brazo, mandándome un mensaje alto y claro: _"Es él"_

Alcé la cara, con una muy leve sonrisa.

\- Edward... - lo nombré a modo de saludo.

\- Hola Bella... - Su mirada irradiaba luz, y su sonrisa me deslumbró. - Estás... - Inhaló aire, exagerando el gesto, sacándome una sonrisa más genuina – No encuentro palabras adecuadas... pero, "Bella" – sonrió por el juego de la palabra con mi nombre – es la que más me encaja.

\- Ya habías visto el vestido – me mordí el labio e incliné la cabeza de forma un tanto coqueta. Edward me miró, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Una cosa es verlo en una percha en la mente de una dependienta... y otra muy distinta, es verlo sobre tu cuerpo – pronunció las palabras con una sensualidad que hizo que un cosquilleo me recorriera la columna. - Y ese escote... bueno... - suspiró lentamente, dejando fijos sus ojos en mi pecho – No se como eres tan osada de exhibirte así ante un vampiro – Ahora sus ojos, oscurecidos, se fijaron en los mios, traspasándome.

Me pasé los nudillos por todo lo largo de mi escote, con suma lentitud, mientras él contemplaba mi gesto con mirada lasciva, totalmente concentrado en el recorrido de mi mano.

\- Eres imposible – Mi mirada se tornó con una mezcla de ángel y demonio. Él meneó la cabeza, negando y rodando los ojos - Ven, vamos... - Lo miré con el entrecejo arrugado.

Se acercó a mi hasta quedar a menos de un paso, irguiéndose con majestuosidad y después de aclararse la voz, se inclinó hacía mí. Por un instante, pensé que iba a besarme, pero no. Su intención parecía estar bastante lejos de ni tan siquiera intentarlo.

\- ¿Me concederías este baile? - Pidió formal, cual caballero inglés. Sonreí meneando la cabeza, no pudiendo controlar el cosquilleo intenso que comenzó a formarse en mi estómago.

\- Será un placer, caballero. - Le seguí la broma. - Y de paso, voy a omitir de que te hayas colado en una fiesta privada – fruncí los labios, divertida.

\- Perdone señorita, pero yo no me cuelo en ningún sitio, tengo mi invitación. - Y con su mano libre, me tendió una de las invitaciones "VIP" que la editorial otorgaba a determinados invitados. Meneé la cabeza, no queriéndole dar más vueltas.

Me tendió el brazo y yo, enredé mi mano en él. Y así, muy formales, nos encaminamos a la pista de baile.

La canción de Il Divo, aun seguía sonando y comenzamos a danzar.

Permanecimos en silencio, disfrutando tanto del baile como de la música. Edward estaba concentrado en la letra, de la cual, ya había echo la conexión y ya no aquí, si no en el coche, el día que la escuchamos juntos; estaba segura de eso, por la forma intensa de mirarme.

Si aquel día ya me pareció del todo surrealista, ahora, bailando esta pieza concretamente con él, era una situación del todo utópica.

Danzamos por la pista de baile con elegancia, con porte. Como si no hubiese más gente aquí y como si los dos nos convirtiéramos en uno solo. Bailar con Edward se hacía el acto más fácil del mundo. Mis clases de baile quedaron relegadas a una posición completamente olvidada, ya que él, me llevaba con seguridad y gracia. Me miraba de una manera tan profunda, que estaba segura iba a terminar ruborizándome, invocando a la Bella de Forks, a la dulce y frágil chiquilla de hace tantos años.

A parte de que Edward fuese un gran bailarín, la seguridad que otorgaba, lo hacía la pareja perfecta; porque por muy resentida que estuviese con él, no podía obviar que la sensación de protección que siempre me transmitía seguía ahí, impertérrita.

Y yo no encontraba situación, momento o sitio en el mundo donde quisiera estar más que ahí. Bailando entre sus brazos.

Con sus manos fuertes en mi cuerpo, sujetándome y atrayéndome hacía él con posesión, mientras yo disfrutaba de su contacto y del mío propio sobre su mano fría y su hombro. La sensación cálida que solo Edward podía hacerme sentir, pese a ser un vampiro, estaba acabando conmigo. Me quedaría entre sus brazos sin chistar, mi pecho rozando sutilmente el suyo… su cercanía, su olor, su forma tan dulce de mirarme y con tanta intensidad a la vez... No era como antes, ya no era una niña. Y ahora Edward me veía como una mujer.

Intentaba ser fuerte y simplemente disfrutar del coqueteo que regalaba el baile, pero tan solo su cercanía, me hacían perder la capacidad de razonar. Estaba perdiendo completamente los estribos al sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el tiempo había vuelto a jugar con mi capacidad de espacio/tiempo sin dejarme ser consciente de nada que no fuese Edward.

\- ¿Cuántas piezas han sonado? - Pregunté suavemente.

\- Cuatro – sonrió de forma dulce. - Me alegra saber que el tiempo no juega solo conmigo. - murmuró con tono un tanto divertido. Mordí mi labio inferior con el superior, en un intento de esconder la sonrisa.

\- Eres una bailarina fabulosa. - Me aduló. - Eres una caja de sorpresas. - Me incliné de hombros. - Has aprendido un montón de cosas durante estos años. No te haces una idea de lo orgulloso que me siento por eso. - Su tono ahora se tornó un tanto más serio – Sobre todo porque no has perdido el tiempo, como he hecho yo – Arrugó la boca, a la vez que yo arrugué mis cejas.

\- Bueno, yo solo voy a pasar por aqui una vez... Por mucho que alguna vez me costara hacer cosas, no podía dejar pasar el tiempo sin más. La vida no iba a darme la oportunidad de repetir una y otra vez. - Comenté sin acritud. Su rostro se tornó serio. - Pero... ¿A qué te refieres con perder el tiempo como tú?. - Noté en mi mano, como su hombro se tensó.

Mantuvo silencio unos segundos, hasta que viendo que no iba a contestar, ralenticé el baile clavando mi miranda en sus ojos.

\- ¿Edward? - Le pregunté.

\- Hay muchas cosas que debería explicarte – Suspiró – Pero tu no quieres escuchar. -Agaché la cabeza cortando nuestra comunicación visual. Él alzó mi cara empujándola con su dedo índice en mi mentón, de una forma tan íntima- Pero ahora no es momento de hablar esto. - Asentí, agradecida.

Nos retiramos de la pista de baile y desde una posición retirada, le indiqué quien era mi ex jefe, compañeros editores, e incluso le pude señalar a Michael Bouble.

James, que nos vio, me saludó desde la lejanía dedicándome un guiñó de ojo, cómplice.

\- ¿Te llevabas bien con tu jefe, verdad? - Me preguntó Edward, a lo cual yo asentí y él sonrió malicioso.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? - Le pregunté mirándolo curiosa. Su gesto se hizo más notorio, a la par que más travieso.

\- Él... bueno, te tiene un afecto más hayá del laboral – Soltó. Yo lo miré pestañeando varias veces, incrédula. - No voy a llegar a decir que enamorado, porque no estoy completamente seguro, para eso me hace falta Jasper, pero que su afecto llega a ser de índole romántica, estoy seguro. Su mente grita alto y claro para mí.

\- No voy a poner tu palabra en duda... pero... - Solté el aire de golpe – la verdad es que me dejas, no sé cómo exponerlo... Sorprendida. Jamás había notado nada, absolutamente nada.

\- Él tenía muy guardados sus sentimientos; siempre te tuvo en estima, y te protegió hasta que comenzaste a volar sola – Edward lo miró fijamente – Se siente mal consigo mismo por no haber estado más atento a ti y evitar lo sucedido. Y peor lo hace sentir el no evitar tu despido. Piensa que tienes un gran potencial y que eres muy valiosa para la editorial, pero... - Edward calló abruptamente.

\- Continua... por favor – le supliqué.

\- Él te salvo el... bueno – me miró disculpándose – la espalda, - cambió su término – varias veces antes. Y ahora se culpa por no haberte reprendido a tiempo, haciéndote centrar antes de que todo se descontrolara. Pero sus sentimientos hacía ti lo retenían de llamarte la atención. - Me miró con los ojos muy fijos en mi cara.

\- Vaya... - Silvé - ¡Guau! - Sonreí mordiéndome el labio – No sé que decir.

\- Te traeré una copa de champagne y nos sentaremos por ahí, en los bancos del jardín. Así descansas esos pies – Se burló.

Y así hicimos: Me trajo mi copa y entregándome el brazo otra vez, caminamos los pocos pasos que nos separaban de la zona de baile y festejo, para sentarnos tranquilos en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín interior.

Durante un rato, estuvimos hablando de cómo era poder enterarte de los secretos más íntimos de la gente, al poder escuchar su mente. Podía ser fascinante como agobiante a la vez.

\- ¿Sabes Edward? Esta es una bonita forma de despedirnos – Él voltéo la cara para mirar al frente; serio. - Has hablado con Alice ¿verdad? - Asintió, continuando con su mirada al frente – Yo... - Agaché la cabeza e inhalé aire – lo he pensado mucho, y si todos estamos de acuerdo, sería bonito poder mantener una amistad... un trato un tanto familiar entre todos. - Edward se había convertido en una estatua de mármol – Porque bueno, está claro que todos nos hemos echado mucho de menos durante estos años y no lo hemos llevado bien al no mantener contacto. Además... es una tontería estar incomunicados, yo ya he hecho todo lo que tu querías que hiciese como humana... -Ver a Edward tan distante, evitando mi mirada, me había puesto sumamente nerviosa haciéndome hablar de retahila. - Edward, por favor, dí algo – Pedí con los dientes apretados controlando mi genio.

\- ¿Qué quieres qué te diga? - Me soltó con tono cortante. Sus formas me hicieron abrir los ojos – Dices que si todos estamos de acuerdo... pues yo no lo estoy. - Agaché la mirada al suelo – No quiero estar esperando un año para poder verte y tenerte durante unos días, para ver con más claridad como envejeces...

\- Eso ha sido decisión tuya, no mía. - Solté en un susurro. - Te lo pedí de mil maneras distintas pero tú nunca quisiste ni tan siquiera pensártelo... - Edward se levantó del banco de un brinco, caminando como un leon.

\- ¡Lo sé... maldita sea! Sé que todo nuestro sufrimiento ha sido por mi culpa... ¿Crees que no he tenido tiempo más que de sobra para pensarlo? - Me preguntó dándome cara. - Y podría decirte en diez idiomas distintos que lo siento, pero eso no me devolverá el tiempo perdido y el sufrimiento sentido. - Sus palabras, me parecieron de las más sinceras que le había escuchado hasta ahora.

\- Edward... ya está. Al final, nunca podemos acabar hablando como personas civilizadas... - Me levanté dispuesta a irme, pero Edward me sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndomelo.

\- No podemos porque tu nunca estás dispuesta a escuchar nada.

\- Han pasado diez años... ¡Diez putos años y quieres volver como si nada! Exigiendo que te escuche, exigiendo que te comprenda... Estáis aquí porque mi amiga se muere, nada más. Una vez que todo pase os iréis. No quiero teneros por aquí rondando durante un tiempo, para que después ante cualquier incidente, tu exageres todo al extremo y vuelvas a dejarme... Antes muerta que pasar por eso otra vez. Fin de la conversación. - Me giré con intención de irme, pero no me percaté que él seguía manteniendo mi muñeca presa bajo sus manos.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - Me soltó clavándome la mirada sin compasión; serio, enfadado. No me atreví ni a contestar. – Tú y yo, tenemos un asunto que hablar, y aunque no quería sacarlo a colación ahora, porque no me pareció el mejor de los momentos, creo que al final, tú misma me lo has dejado a pedir de boca. - Fruncí el ceño, sin entender - ¿Antes muerta? - Más que una pregunta, era una exclamación. Sus ojos se abrieron y relampaguearon furiosos.

\- Respecto a tu amiga, Laurie y la conversación que mantuviste con ella el otro día... - Me paralicé en el acto. Maldita sea Alice y su bocona - Oyeme bien, porque no voy a volver a repetirtelo nunca más... y te pediría que no me obligases a hacerlo – Edward me miraba extremadamente serio y bastante alterado – No quiero escuchar otra vez salir de tus labios que pides la muerte... ¿me estás entendiendo? - Alzó la voz; pero no había enfado, había preocupación y nerviosismo. - ¿Qué dejas? - Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante su propia pregunta – Me dejas a mí. No podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no existieras. Nunca. Porque te amo más que a mi propia vida. - Pestañée seguido, no queriendo entender lo que me decía - Prefiero un minuto junto a ti, que una eternidad con tu ausencia... Mi dolor por tu distancia, no es nada en comparación de verte a ti muerta. - Me agarró por los brazos y me zarandeó, yo estaba en shok - ¿Estás escuchándome? - Asentí, mirándolo fijamente, con mis ojos completamente desencajados. Jamás había visto a Edward así de alterado.

\- Me abandonaste... - Gimoteé - Después de todas las veces que me habías dicho que me amabas... de todas las demostraciones que yo creí de amor sincero... Me dejaste sin mirar atrás. - Volví a echarme a llorar. - Me sacaste de tu vida... cuando tú, eras toda la mía. - Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control.

Edward me abrazó, estrechándome entre sus brazos, pegándome a su pecho. Notaba su inecesaria respiración agitada. Y en ese momento, me dejé hacer. No quería entregarme a él en sumisión, pero no tenía fuerza para pelear; a parte, estando en sus brazos, parecía que todo era menos malo; así que dejé que me arropara, captando la maravillosa sensación de protección que entre sus brazos, siempre había sentido.

\- Bella... mi vida... Tú me creíste tan rápido. Pude ver en tus ojos como creiste las mentiras absurdas que te dije aquel día. - Me tensé entre sus brazos – En aquel momento agradecí que lo creyeses... pero después lo pensé tantas y tantas veces... Si hubieses sospechado lo más mínimo que mentía, y me revatieras, me habrías dejado sin argumentos... No hubiese sido capaz de defender aquellos embustes. Pero me creiste... - Murmuró. - Me lo pusiste tan fácil...

Me separé abruptamente de él, mirándolo con horror.

\- ¿Mentiste? No... mientes ahora. - Gruñí, meneando la cabeza negando – Vi la forma tan fría con la que me hablaste. Nunca antes te había visto así; tan convencido, tan serio... tan distante. Te dejaste deslumbrar por una humana dulce y cariñosa que no te tenía miedo, a la que no podías oir su mente, y todo ello te fascinó. Yo fui la que insistió para estar juntos – Edward negaba – Pero tuviste claro desde el principio que yo no era con quien querías pasar la eternidad. Me mentiste, me utilizaste... y me humillaste. - Le solté entre lágrimas. - ¡Arruinaste mi vida! - Grité encolerizada.

\- No, Bella... Por favor... Siempre tuviste claro que tu me querías más a mí, que yo a tí. Pero no era así. Eso era absurdo... Yo no te quería, te idolatraba... Aun lo hago, ¡maldita sea! ¿Tan dificil es de creer para ti?

\- Te pido que me mates. - Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, y Edward jadeó.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? - Mis ojos seguían mirándolo casi sin pestañear, mientras lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas.

\- No quiero que me conviertas. Sé que no me quieres rondándote toda la eternidad, así que mátame. Siempre quisiste probar mi sangre. - Estiré mi brazo y me di una palmada en la muñeca, haciendo a mis venas resaltar. Edward me miraba fuera de sí.

\- Te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja de oro, Edward. - Él se alejó de mí unos pasos, mirándome completamente aturdido. - ¿No quieres matarme? - Negó con la cabeza, mirándome desencajado. - Pues es lo que estás haciendo, matándome en vida cada vez que abres la boca – jadeé furiosa. - No puedo más, Edward. Por favor, mantente alejado de mí. - Suspiré fuertemente - O mejor aún... vete. Vete y no vuelvas jamás.

Edward pestañeaba completamente fuera de si. Y yo me concentraba en seguir respirando. Dio un paso hacía mí, y yo alcé mis manos en señal de que no se acercara más. Pero hizo caso omiso a mi ruego mudo y se acercó un par de pasos más. Aunque mantuvo una distancia mínima.

Cuando vi sus intenciones de hablar, frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, de la cual sacó su móvil.

Por un momento suspiré aliviada, ya que eso cortaba la tensión que se había generado, hasta que vi como sus ojos se abrieron alarmados y se posaron directamente en mí.

Entonces, el corazón me dio un vuelco y noté como la adrenalina se hacía presa de mi.

\- Bella... - Me llamó suavemente, guardando el móvil en la chaqueta otra vez. - Era Carlisle. - Dejé de respirar – Debemos ir al hospital, ahora.

.

 **ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!**

 **LA SEMANA PRÓXIMA, el siguiente!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí estoy nenas!**

 **Al final, me ha dado tiempo a publicar antes de acabar la semana.**

 **Espero poder volver a hacerlo a mitad de la semana próxima, que sé**

 **que molesta perder el hilo de la historia... pero más prisa no me puedo dar.**

 **Disfrutar del capi... ;-)**

 **Y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios... hacéis que mi "musa de la inspiración"**

 **no me abandone.**

 **Besosssssss**

CAPITULO 15

* * *

.

Edward salió disparado a recoger su Volvo, y nos fuimos para el hospital. En el camino, lágrimas silenciosas caían descontroladas por mis mejillas, aunque no era del todo consciente de ello.

\- No estoy preparada para lo que voy a encontrarme allí – Murmuré – Realmente... no estoy preparada para su muerte – El pecho me subía y bajaba errático, al borde del colapso.

Edward asió mi mano y la apretó, trasmitiéndome fuerza y ánimos.

\- Sé que ahora no hay palabras de consuelo. Y que nada va a cambiar la situación, pero... No estás sola. - Suspiré – Aunque después de pasar todo sigas queriéndo que nos marchemos, eso no cambia que ahora si estamos y vamos a ayudarte a sobrellevar esto. - Su voz fue suave, pero solemne. Asentí con la cabeza. - Apoyáte en nosotros, nadie tendrá en cuenta la ayuda prestada en el momento que nos digas que es hora de irnos, ¿entendido? - Volví a asentir.

\- Gracias Edward.

\- No me las des. Te repito que estamos aqui para ayudarte, porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. No tienes porque hacer demostraciones de entereza y guardarte las emociones; déjalas libres. Grita, llora, patalea... Lo que tu alma necesite para desahogarte. Nosotros nos encargaremos de organizarlo todo.

Nada más bajar del coche, Edward me tendió su chaqueta, ayudándome a ponérmela. Hasta que tuve el calor de la prenda sobre mi cuerpo, no había sido consciente del frio que estaba sintiendo.

\- Aunque estás preciosa con ese vestido, no quiero que te congeles - Me miró dulcemente, pero en su mirada había un deje de picardía.

Edward se encargó de dar los datos a la enfermera del control, ya que a esas horas de la noche, la clínica estaba cerrada al público, solo atendiendo casos urgentes.

Me agarró de la mano, enlazando sus dedos con los míos y me dejé guiar por él. Estaba tan en shok, tan fuera de mi misma, que veía pasar las cosas sin ser plenamente consciente de nada. Mil ideas, mil imágenes pasaban raudas por mi mente, pero no conseguía atrapar ninguna y centrarme.

\- Erik está de camino. Carlisle lo avisó justo después de llamarme a mí. - Me informó. - Rosalie está en casa con Nora, para que él pudiese venir. - Asentí, mostrando una sonrisa agradecida.

No subimos a la tercera planta, si no que bajamos un piso. Llegamos a una puerta, y Edward se detuvo, sosteniéndome por los hombros.

\- Nena... - me llamó para que lo mirará – Esta viva – Mis ojos aguados se encontaron con los suyos. - Carlisle la ha mantenido viva para que podaís despediros. Incluso está ligeramente consciente – Mis orbes se abrieron hasta el infinito. - Vamos... solo tienes unos minutos.

Abrió la puerta, y dentro estaban todos los Cullen, menos Rosalie. Todos me miraban con una gran pena y comprensión.

\- Bella, cielo... - me llamó Carlisle al tiempo que alzaba su brazo en mi dirección – Ven, la he mantenido con vida, pero no le queda mucho. - Su mirada se dulcificó más aún.

Me acerqué, como una autómata. Carlisle pasó su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme al borde de la cama de Laurie. La cual tenía menos aparatos aderidos a su cuerpo. Solo un "bip – bip", suave, rítmico, lento y cadente, se escuchaba en la habitación.

\- Dejemos a Bella sola... - Comentó Esme.

Solo con la mención de la palabra "sola", reaccioné girándome casi con violencia hacía todos ellos.

\- ¡No! - Alcé la voz. Estaba descontrolada – No hace falta – Suavicé mi tono a la par que mi gesto facial. - Quedaros. - Todos asintieron.

Laurie estaba pálida, algo azulada. Su pecho a penas se movía tras la sábana que la cubría. Bastante danzaba y se meneaba el mío. Me llevé una mano a mi corazón y con la otra cubrí la mano de Laurie que descansaba en su costado.

\- Por muy fuerte que lata el mío... No es suficiente para las dos... - Murmuré. - No existe dolor más grande que extrañar a alguien y no poder hacer nada para retenerlo a nuestro lado. Ni en mil años entenderé porque te tuviste que ir, porque te alejas de mí, dejándome tan sola. - Las palabras salían directas de mi dolorido corazón.

\- Be-lla... - Abrí los ojos como platos. Ella... Ella estaba hablando, llamándome.

Me agaché sobre ella, para acercar mi cara a la suya. Le toqué su mejilla helada, acariciándola con suavidad.

\- Lau... Mi niña... Estoy aqui cariño – En mi voz se palapaba el nerviosismo, el miedo y la emoción.

\- Si... Aquí... conmigo... - Hablaba suavemente, con pesadez y de forma costosa. Y supongo, que con esfuerzo titánico, abrió los ojos. - Mi Bella... - me sonrió. - No estes... triste...

Mis lágrimas cayeron como una catarata de mis ojos, y del pecho me salían jadeos y suspiros que no era capaz de controlar ni aguantar. Tenía tantísima adrenalina corriéndome por las venas, que no era dueña de los impulsos de mi cuerpo... ni de mi alma.

En ese momento, sentí movimiento detrás de mí. Un pequeño alboroto, pero mi atención estaba única y exclusivamente en mi amiga.

\- Lau... Dios... - alcé los ojos, buscando un poco de paz – Tengo tantas cosas por las que disculparme... por no pasar tiempo contigo, por no verte más, por no entender tu vida... Quise volar demasiado alto, y solo conocí soledad, alejándome de tí y lo siento tanto. Perdóname cariño... Laurie... nena, por favor... No me dejes. No sé lo que voy a hacer yo sola, sin ti. Te quiero, Te quiero tantísimo...!

\- ¡Shuu! Ya lo sé... te conozco... eres tan buena... tan frágil y dulce... - Respiró forzadamente – tienes tanto amor... por dar... - Tosió – Quitate esa carcasa y búscalo, Bella... a... él... - Abrí los ojos, pasmada – A Edward... - Apreté mis párpados. El dolor de la despedida era insoportable y más ahora que lo mencionaba a _"él"_.

\- Edward... ven. - lo llamé – Laurie... él es Edward - Ella sonrió.

\- He soñado contigo, Edward... tu eres... _"él"_ – le sonrió - Cuídala... por mí. Ella... ella te... ama tantísimo... Te ha estado esperando... todos estos años... - Y yo lloraba, y lloraba – Lucha por ella... es muy terca... – Edward asintió, mirándome y sonriendo – ¿Me lo prometes? - Él le asió la otra mano.

\- Te lo prometo Laurie. Siempre la he amado, y quiera o no, siempre estaré ahí para ella. - Lau sonrió, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- Bella... ¿me prometeras... una... dos cosas? - Asentí energicamente. - No te pongas... necia... deja salir todo tu amor... por él. Siempre ha sido... él. Y... cuida de Nora... por mí. Eras su... madrina... y ahora... serás su madre... Hay, un documento... en mi escritorio, para ti - No creí posible tener tantas lágrimas en mi cuerpo para derramar.

\- Claro, mi niña. Seré la mejor madre del mundo para tu hija. - Asintió. Su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente, y sus pestañeos comenzaron a ser más lentos.

\- Te velaré desde el cielo... Sé fuerte... Te quiero Bella... - y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, cerró los ojos.

La máquina, comenzó a pitar y ahora los leves picos que marcaba, se convirtieron en una línea recta.

\- ¡Nooooo... Noooo! ¡Carlisle... por favor... no, no dejes que muera... - gritaba enloquecida a la vez que me alcé y lo así del brazo frenética.

\- No hay nada que hacer, Bella... Lo siento. Siento muchísimo tu pérdida. - Pasó sus manos por mis hombros, intentando calmarme y mantenerme quieta.

\- Reanímala... Hazle masaje cardiaco... ¡Algo! - Negó con la cabeza - ¡Muérdela! - En una fracción de segundo, la tensión de la habitación era palpable. Carlisle me miró con los ojos apesadumbrados.

Segun me escuche decir eso, mis propios ojos dieron vuelta, casi poniéndose bizcos. Realmente no quería eso; simplemente no quería ver desaparecer a mi mejor amiga. A mi compañera, a mi hermana... a mi apoyo.

\- Sabes que no quieres eso... - Contestó Carlisle.

Me dejé caer encima del cuerpo sin vida de mi amiga, zarandeándola. Tocándole la cara con frenesí. Agarrando sus manos y llevándolas a la mía, intentando devolverle el calor.

Pero ninguno de mis esfuerzos, tuvo la recompensa esperada.

\- Por favor... - aullé de dolor puro – No, no, no, no... Quédate conmigo, por favor... por favor... VUELVE – grité. - No me dejes por favor... Laurie... - Gritaba con el dolor patente en mi voz.

\- Bella... lo siento tantísimo – Carlisle estaba roto de dolor. Aunque no sabía si por mí o por Laurie. Seguramente por ambas. - Llora Bella... desahógate.

Carlisle me sacó de encima de Laurie y me abrazó fuertemente, regalándome todo su amor incondicional, pero en esos momentos sus brazos no me servían de mucho. Aunque estaba aturdida y dolida, de lo que si era muy consciente era de que necesitaba otro regazo en el que acobijarme.

Alcé la cabeza, que tenía enterrada en el pecho de Carlisle, y lo busqué. A él.

\- Edward... - gimoteé. Casi no había acabado de pronunciar su nombre, ya lo tenía a mi lado.

Miré a Carlisle con disculpa, y él me soltó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ve... él sabrá consolarte mejor que ninguno de nosotros. - Como siempre, tenía mucha razón.

\- Mi Bella... cariño – Murmuró él, abriendo sus brazos para mi. Rodeándome con ellos y transmitiéndome esa seguridad que siempre estuvo ahí.

Me apretó contra él, y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo con ternura. Los sollozos comenzaron a bajar de intensidad, no así las lágrimas. Pero podía sentirme algo más tranquila.

En ese momento recordé que Jasper estaba en la habitación. Y aunque no me gustaba que me atontara, en esas circunstancias, se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Al cabo de un rato, solté el agarre al que tenía sometido a Edward. Quería, necesitaba estar junto a Laurie. Sabía que eran mis últimos momentos para poder tocar su piel, para verla y sentirla... por última vez.

\- Edward... estoy mejor – él me miró con el ceño fruncido de preocupación – En serio... Quiero estar con ella. Necesito seguir despidiendome... - Suspiré. Asintió, y no soltándome aún de su agarre me acercó otra vez a su cama.

Me volví a inclinar sobre ella, ahora con suavidad y me dejé caer, abrazándola, y volviendo a llorar desconsolada. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí abrazada a Laurie. Fue algo indeterminado, entre sollozos, lágrimas, suspiros y gemidos, pero en todo momento, todos los Cullen estuvieron allí a mi lado. Sentía su compañía, su fuerza y su apoyo.

Sé que el tiempo pasó, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto, cuando Carlisle volvió a acercarse; me agarró por los hombros y me alzó.

\- Bella... Querida. Los celadores están aqui para llevarse a Laurie – Abrí los ojos con desconfianza, poniendo mal gesto. - Se la llevan a la morgue – Me miró con dolor en sus ojos. - Van a prepararla para trasladarla al velatorio. - Asentí.

Me incliné sobre ella, y le besé su fria frente.

\- Todo lo que te quiero, no es comparable al dolor que siento ahora que debo despedirme de ti. Te llevaré siempre en mi recuerdo... hasta el fin de mis días, cuando volvamos a vernos. Esperame en el cielo... - Le susurré. Le acaricié la mejilla con todo mi ternura y amor, y dejé caer la mano, la cual parecía tan muerta como la chica que estaba en aquella cama.

Edward volvió a sugetarme por los hombros, acercándome a él, para posteriormente abrazarme. Me apretó fuertemente a él, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos celadores entraron.

\- Buenas noches – su mirada se fue directa a mí. - Les acompañamos en el sentimiento.

\- Gracias, son muy amables. - Contestó Carlisle – Aquí tienen los papeles firmados, certificando la muerte de la señora Dwason.

Recogieron los cables y taparon a Laurie entera; desfrenaron la camilla y con cuidado salieron de la habitación.

En ese momento, me volví a sumergir en un mar de lágrimas y jadeos.

Sentí unas manos acariciándome el pelo, y una fragancia que reconocía tan facilmente como la de su hermano se colocó por mis sentidos.

Separé la cara del hombro de Edward y miré entre las lágrimas que seguían cayéndome, a una muy apenada Alice.

\- Lo siento tanto, mi niña. - Murmuró acongojada. - Ven, acompañáme para que te cambies. Te he traido ropa. - Asentí agradecida. Ya que seguía llevando el vestido de la fiesta.

Fuimos a un baño y allí, con su ayuda, pude cambiarme tranquilamente. Alice me ayudó a sacarme el carísimo y precioso Carolina Herrera, y a ponerme en su lugar un pantalón buggy con una blusa ambos negros.

Sacó de la bolsa que traía, un estuche y después de urgar y trastabillar comenzó a pasarme un algodón por la cara.

Me sentía tan atontada, como si estuviese fuera de propia piel, que me deje hacer. Realmente estaba agradecida de que Alice me tratase como una niña pequeña.

\- Cierra los ojos. - me ordenó – Vamos a quitarnos esos churretes de maquillaje. Dejemos tu piel limpia y natural. Te sentirás más cómoda y fresca.

Me limpió la cara con mimo; incluso me aplicó un spay para refrescarme el rostro.

Me colocó la ropa, y hasta me ayudó a ponerme unos zapatos planos y cómodos.

\- Gracias por todo, Alice. - La sugeté por las manos, para que se estuviese quieta. - No sé que haría sin ti aquí.

\- Por eso he venido... Por eso estamos todos aquí. - Sonrió.

\- No te haces una idea de la falta que me has hecho todos estos años... Ya sé que tu no vas a morir, pero bueno, yo puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento – Suspiré y ella puso mala cara – Así que quiero decirte, que te quiero. Muchísimo. No he dejado de quererte ni un solo día. - Ella abrió los ojos y la boca a la par. - Quería decirtelo antes de que pudiese llegar a ser tarde.

Nos miramos unos segundos, hasta que ambas, a la vez, saltamos a los brazos la una de la otra. Fue un abrazo sincero. Un abrazo de reconciliación. No hicieron falta palabras. El gesto fue lo suficientemente claro para las dos.

Al salir de la habitación, Edward y Carlisle estaban esperándonos fuera.

Me acompañaron a la cafetería para tomar una tila. Aunque intenté negarme, no había otra cosa que hacer ya que en esos momentos, estaban preparando a Laurie para trasladarla al velatorio del tanatorio.

\- Emmet ha ido hasta su casa, para traer los papeles del seguro que difuntos. - Abrí los ojos alarmada.

\- Tranquila... - Edward me rodeó con sus brazos. - Nosotros estamos organizándolo todo, no te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo? Lo tenemos todo bajo control. - Su voz se afianzó, dejando de ser tan dulce y calma, para transmitirme un poco de orden y serenidad.

Así fueron pasando minutos, horas, días, semanas... El tiempo, cuando se está dolido, triste y/o abatido, pierde completamente su esencia. Su racionalidad.

Sentía a Edward completa y totalmente pendiente de mi, junto a Alice. El resto de la familia también pululaban a mi alrededor. Pero notaba, dentro de mi poca capacidad de racionalizar algo, que había ausencias de unos u otros miembros.

Me vi moviéndome de un lado a otro, guiada por los brazos de ellos, de Edward y Alice.

Cambiamos de sitio en el hospital, llendo de una sala a otra. Nos montamos en el Volvo de Edward y fuimos al tanatorio. Entramos en una sala iluminada tenuemente, llena de sofás y sillones y allí me sentaron.

Desperté acurrucada y tapada en el confortable sofá grande.

\- ¿Edward? ¿Alice? - Llamé alarmada.

\- Aqui estamos Bella. Tranquila. - Ambos se presentaron ante mi antes de que me diera tiempo a volver a pestañear.

\- Me he... dormido... - murmuré con la boca pastosa. Pase la lengua por mis labios secos.

\- Ven, vamos a que desayunes. Hace horas que no metes nada en el estómago – Ya estaba negando – Bella... por favor, no te pongas necia – Me riñó suavemente Edward – Si no comes algo, los nervios se apresaran de ti. - Asentí, vencida.

Antes de ir a la cafetería, Alice me acompañó al lavabo y allí, volvió a asearme. A cuidarme.

Me lavó la cara, peinó mi pelo, atándomelo en una cola alta y reacomodó mi ropa.

Con pocas ganas, desayuné y poco a poco a mi organismo fue entrándole algunos bocados del cruasan que me habían pedido Edward y Alice.

Aunque lo que me sentó de fábula fue el zumo de naranja y los sorbos de café que tomé.

\- Bella... - Edward miró hacía su hermana con ojos inquietos – Tenemos que decirte algo. Y preferimos que sea ahora, antes que te des cuenta de su falta. - Lo miré extrañado.

\- No has preguntado por Erik – Completó Alice. Abrí los ojos en cuanto la realidad me llegó.

 _¿Y Erik... dónde se había metido?_

\- Ayer, Carlisle te comentó que lo había avisado justo después de llamarme a mí – Me recordó Edward, a lo que asentí. Lo recordaba. - Rose ya estaba de camino, así que nada más que ella llegó, él tomo el coche y se fue hacía la clínica. - Asentí – Él... bueno, como era natural y de suponer, estaba nervioso, mucho. Aunque Carlisle le suavizó la noticia, para que no se alterara en exceso, imagino que él supuso lo peor. Que Laurie estaba en sus últimos momentos así que quiso darse toda la prisa que pudo, para llegar y poder despedirse de ella.

\- Edward... - Lo llamé increpandolo a que llegara al meollo de lo sucedido.

\- Él, ha tenido un accidente de circulación. Con resultado fatal.

\- ¿Qué resultado fatal? Explicate... habla claro Edward, por favor – Lo apuré.

\- Ha fallecido. Llegó al hospital inconsciente y con un grave traumatismo craneal – Continuó Alice. - Murió minutos después.

Nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral. Estaban dándome espacio para asimilar tal noticia. No podía creérmelo... Erik, muerto!

No podía ser... Debía ser un error. Notaba como mi cara se desencajaba por momentos.

Edward sacó de su chaqueta un sobre y me lo tendió.

\- Estos son los papeles de los que habló ayer Laurie cuando se despedía.

Tomé el sobre, el cual llevaba mi nombre y apellido y saqué los papeles que guardaba. Eran unos documentos firmados por una notaria.

Los leí, y cuando acabé, estaba en completo shok.

\- Te lo resumo... Concretando la situación actual, ya que en ellos describe varias posibles situaciones. Al fallecimiento de ambos, la guarda custodia de Nora, pasa a ser tuya directamente. - Miraba los papeles que tenía sujetos en mis manos, sin ver nada en realidad. Tenía la vista perdida, igual que mis pensamientos. - Las familias de ambos, quedan relegadas de cualquier derecho sobre la niña.

\- Ahora tu, eres la madre legal de Nora. Incluso hay otro documento ya tramitado y firmado, donde se autoriza el cambio de apellido de Nora, por el tuyo. - Concreto Alice.

\- Te dejan su casa, y un dinero que tenían en una cuenta de ahorro. Y pasas a ser beneficiaria de su seguro de vida, el cual tiene una clausula donde parte del dinero irá destinado a los estudios de Nora en un futuro.

\- Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? - Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. - No me puedo creer que Dios sea tan cruel... En cuestión de unas horas, ha dejado sin padre y sin madre a una inocente bebé de menos de dos semanas... Es... injusto – Siseé, intentando controlar mi enojo. Me giré a Edward con los ojos encendidos – ¿Y tu me hablas de almas? Le doy la mia al mismísimo diablo si con eso Laurie volviera a la vida. - Escupí como veneno. - Puedes meterte tus ideas filosóficas de la antigua Roma sobre las almas, por donde te quepan.

Me levanté de la silla, haciendo más ruido del que pretendía, ganándome con ello alguna que otra mirada de familiares que desayunaban en silencio.

Tal era mi descordinación, que tuve que mirar en el tablón de esquelas cual era el número de la sala donde descansaba mi amiga.

Me dirigí allí con paso firme. No hay sentimiento que te active más que la ira. Por eso era uno de los siete pecados capitales.

Al llegar, pasé la zona de los sofás, llendo a otra sala más pequeña, donde se velaba al difunto. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa, al encontrarme de pleno el ataud de mi amiga, rodeado de flores.

Me quedé parada, como si se me hubiesen pegado los pies al suelo. Fue tal la impresión que creo que estuve por más de un minuto sin respirar.

\- ¡Dios mio!... - Murmuré

Recuerdo que cerré los ojos, y no sentí nada más. La oscuridad me tragó haciéndose dueña de mi por completo.

Cuando desperté, seguía en la misma sala, pero el ataúd había sido cubierto por una cortina. Agradecí infinitamente ese detalle.

Suspiré, dando a entender que había despertado; ya que captaba la sensación de no estar sola.

\- Hola hija – Esme se posicionó a mi lado. - ¿Estás mejor? - Asentí.

\- Menudo susto nos llevamos cuando Alice gritó al verte caer desplomada... - Comentó Emmet, mostrando en su rostro el recuerdo del comentado susto. - Encima no podíamos movernos "libremente" ya que hay mucha gente por aquí. - Gruñó frustrado.

\- Siento haberos asustado... Pero al ver el ataúd... - Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

\- Eso te pasa por tener tanto genio – Soltó Alice a modo de regaño. Yo fruncí la boca en respuesta.

\- Si... siento haber perdido los papeles antes - Me disculpé.

\- Bella, no te disculpes. Es normal. Ha sido un golpe duro. - Asentí.

Alice y Esme me acompañaron al baño para refrescarme, y volvimos a la pequeña sala de velatorio, mientras iba cavilando en lo ocurrido en tan solo unas pocas horas:

Laurie... que estaba avisado, pero no por eso fue menos duro. Erik... ¡Dios mío, Erik! muerto en un accidente de tráfico mientras venía para despedirse de su esposa moribunda... y ahora Nora, se quedaba sola, sin ninguno de sus padres.

Cómo podía ser la vida tan injusta y cruel a veces. Una pareja trabajadora, luchadora, honrada... amorosa, se le siega la vida sin remedio justo en el momento más intenso y bonito que un matrimonio pude tener. Era increíble de asimilar.

Y yo ahora... convertida en... _mamá_. Yo... mamá

.

\- La familia de Laurie y de Erik está avisada – Comentó Carlisle – Les hemos enviado billetes para que puedan trasladarse hasta aquí. - Carlisle negó al percatarse de que iba a protestar. - Dejalo estar Bella... No creo que sea el momento de una escenita sobre dinero, ¿verdad? - Bufé resignada.

\- Llegará esta tarde. El viaje desde Europa es largo. El padre de Erik no vendra, porque está bastante enfermo de Alzeimer, y no va a enterarse de nada, y el de Laurie... no va mucho mejor. Su otro hermano... - Entre todos se lanzaron miradas compungidas.

\- No os preocupeís. - Les evité pasar el mal trago – Sé como se las gasta el hermano de Laurie. - Meneé la cabeza molesta – Fue siempre el más despegado, el que más problemas dio... bueno, realmente el único que los dio. Se juntó a malas compañías en el instituto, lo expulsaron un par de veces y siendo mayor de edad lo detuvieron por consumo y pertenencia de drogas. - Todos mostraron el entendimiento en sus rostros. - A sus padres les costó mucho sacarlo de ese mundo, pero para cuando realmente se dejó ayudar, ya era tarde... Laurie siempre me decía que se había quedado "tocado". Los daños que las drogas le habían ocasionado, eran irrevocables. - Suspiré. - Y después de fallecer su madre, se metió aun más en si mismo. Con él ya sabía de antemano que no podríamos contar.

\- Eso lo explica sobradamente. No era normal que su hermano estando a unas pocas horas de avión, no viniese a despedirse de Laurie. - Comentó Carlisle.

\- ¿Y su otro hermano? El de Europa... - Preguntó Rosalie. Yo miré para Carlisle, dándome cuenta de que efectivamente, no había sabido nada de él en los diez días que Laurie estuvo ingresada.

\- Hablé con él por teléfono dos veces. Me preguntó el estado de salud de su hermana, y yo le fui completamente sincero. - Calló. Se estaba guardando algo.

\- Carlisle... nada puede hacerme más daño que la propia muerte de mi amiga... Así que excúpelo.

\- Bueno, él me dijo que no andaban demasiado bien de dinero, y que un billete desde Europa le era muy costoso. Por supuesto yo...

\- Si, me imagino quien iba a sumir el coste de su desplazamiento – meneé la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa agradecida.

\- Si... pero me dijo que el trabajo, la niña... Que agradecía mucho mi ofrecimiento económico, pero ya que Laurie estaba incosciente y no despertaría, que le ocasionaba demasiados problemas el venir. Si ella estuviese consciente, no lo dudaría... Prefería tener el recuerdo de su hermana, que llevarse este. Y que sabía que estaría bien cuidada por Erik y por ti. - Me sonrió.

\- Sí, en eso no se equivocaba... - murmuré en un gruñido. Resoplé.

Los miré a todos, detenidamente por unos minutos. Todos me miraron entre sí, sin comprender mi forma de contemplarlos. Hasta que me decidí a hablar.

\- ¿Y vosotros envidiáis nuestra humanidad? -Pregunté. - ¿Estáis seguros de eso? Los padres de Laurie eran unas bellísimas personas. Cálidos, comprensivos, amorosos... Criaron a sus hijos bajo unos grandes valores, y al final... ¿para qué? - Suspiré profundamente – Un hijo le salió delincuente y drogadicto. Otro, por el que casi se arruinan para pagarle la carrera porque no conseguía una maldita beca, conoce a una chica egoista y acaparadora que consigue separarlo de sus padres. Y Laurie... Fue la única que una vez convertidos todos en adultos, tuvo más relación con ellos... Y tampoco mucha, ya que la tenían agobiada entre todos y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad salió volando del nido materno.

\- Bueno Bella... cada familia tiene sus cosas... - Contestó Rose. ¡Cómo no! Ella defendería la humanidad pese a todo. - Nosotros nos llevamos bien, porque lo tenemos muy fácil. Carlisle y Esme, como padres no han de preocuparse por nuestra salud – me miró con intención – Y aunque nos alejemos y estemos un tiempo a nuestro aire, no pasa nada porque cuando vuelvan a vernos, seremos exactamente iguales. No tenemos el problema del tiempo. Y en nuestro caso, el dinero tampoco es ningún incoveniente. Así, es fácil ser una familia unida.

\- También tenemos nuestros problemas y nuestros conflictos. Tampoco te creas que somos tan perfectos. - Apoyó Emmet.

Yo los miraba con mi ceja alzada, y con cara de suspicacia.

\- Habéis sido protagonistas de la segunda guerra mundial. ¿Os parece eso tener humanidad? La terrible matanza de los judios, por las ideas de hegemonía de un tio que quería construir una raza perfecta... - Todos pestañearon sorprendidos por mi alegato. - Defiendeme eso, Rosalie – Le clavé la mirada.

\- Te lo defiendo mirándote a ti misma. - Me soltó, a lo que yo pestañeé sorprendida. - Tu manera de llorar, de gritar de dolor por la muerte de un semejante. Cómo miras a Nora y la arrullas en tu regazo. La comprensión que le brindas a Erik pese a no ser santo de tu devoción, y ahora de tener una vida estupenda de soltera, vas a pasar a ser madre en cuestión de unas horas ... - Suspiró y apretó la mandibula. - Incluso, la forma que tienes de querernos a nosotros, siendo lo que somos, habiéndote puesto en situaciones de peligro extremo y pese a todo abandonarte durante diez años... - Agaché la cabeza; sus palabras me llegaban muy adentro, y dolían. Pero algo me decía que lo mejor de su repertorio llegaba ahora. - La forma que tienes de amar a Edward, - Lo sabía. Apreté los ojos, porque sus palabras dolían como dagas - pese al sufrimiento que has padecido durante todos estos años... La forma que tienes de mirarlo... es... indescriptible. Aun hoy, darías tu vida por él sin dudar. Eso, todas esas cosas, son las que regala la humanidad. Tocaros, acariciaros, regañar, reconciliaros. Poner vuestra vida en peligro por un semejante. Donar organos y sangre para completos desconocidos. Llorar de alegria, de dolor, de tristeza... Vuestra empatía... Bella – Se agachó para ponerse a mi altura. - No dejes que la actuación de unos pocos, empañe tu propia humanidad. - Dicho lo cual, hizo algo que jamás hubiese pensado en ella. Alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla con suma delicadeza. - Eres tan... humana. Por favor, no pierdas eso. - Asentí.

No tenía palabras. No había nada qué decir ante aquel discurso sentido y cargado de sentimientos. Esa era la primera vez que alguien me hablaba así.

El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco. Todos a su modo, intentaron distraerme para hacerme el velatorio más llevadero.

Me obligaron a comer, a beber, a levantarme y caminar un poco.. Me consolaron las llantinas que iban y venían. Se ocuparon de mí. Se preocupaban, por mi.

Como una familia.

Como una, _auténtica,_ familia.

\- En cuanto el hermano de Laurie llegue, quiero irme a casa. - Le comenté a Alice, la cual asintió complacida por mis palabras – Estoy exausta. - Jadeé. - Pero no quiero dejar aquí sola a Laurie.

\- Lo comprendo. Pero... me alegro de que por ti misma hayas tomado la decisión de irte pronto para casa. - Me acarició el hombro y el brazo. - Edward y Carlisle estaban comentando antes de cómo decirte que te fueras temprano. Les has ahorrado en mal trago – Sonrió.

\- Por cierto... ¿Cómo estuvo Nora? ¿Qué tal el primer día en su casa? - Rosalie se giró, y vino a sentarse a mí lado.

\- Muy bien. Su nueva cuna le encantó. - Sonrió, imagino que recordando algo de la bebé. - Estuvo muy bien. Comió estupendamente... bueno, algo demasiado, ya que tragó tanta leche que al final, vomitó una poca y se puso perdida ¡jaja! - Al final, no pudo aguantar la carcajada. - Lo siento – Se disculpó – Yo meneé la cabeza restándole importancia.

\- Laurie estaría encantada de que te rieras por las monerías de su hija. - Le pasé la mano por encima de las suyas. - Muchísimas gracias por ocuparte así de Nora. No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te lo agradezco.

\- No hay que darlas... Además, me encomendaste la tarea que más me gustaba. Bueno, a mí y a Esme. Es ella quien está ahora con Nora.

\- Si, bueno, supuse.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato sobre las monerías de Nora, que nos sacaban a todas alguna que otra risa que intentabamos ahogar. Aunque estabamos solos en nuestra sala, no era demasiado correcto estar riéndonos a carjada suelta.

Después, Carlisle vino a explicarme como había gestionado el tema del entierro, para tener mi consentimiento de que estaba a mi gusto.

\- Claro Carlisle, todo está genial así. No te preocupes. - Aunque quise reconfortarlo para que no se preocupara por mi parecer, realmente todo estaba organizado al milímetro. Y con mucho tacto.

\- Aunque queramos restarte trabajo, no quiero que te veas excluida.

\- Lo sé... y te lo agradezco. - Me abrazó por el costado, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Estar entre los brazos de Carlisle era, casi, tan reconfortante como estar entre los de Edward. Solo que daban una senación distinta. Eran abrazos paternales. De protección. Y en esos momentos los necesitaba.

Al final la tarde llegó y el hermano de Laurie, Carl, también.

Emmet fue el encargado de recogerlo en el aeropuerto y traerlo hasta el tanatorio.

\- Hola Bella – Me saludó. Realmente traía mala cara.

\- Hola Carl. Cuánto tiempo... Desde la boda de Laurie, ¿no? - Asintió. Guardamos silencio durante unos instantes.

\- Bella... yo, quisiera agradecerte todo lo que has echo por mi hermana. Si no fuese por tí... - pestañeó angustiado. - Tú te has portado con ella, como una hermana auténtica. Mejor que los suyos propios... - Lo corté.

\- Carl, de verdad, no hace falta que te tortures. Sabíamos lo que significábamos la una para la otra, y sabíamos que nos teníamos ahí para lo que fuese. Tú, bueno... has echo tu vida muy lejos. Seguramente que de estar más cerca, habríais tenido otro tipo de relación, más cercana. - No quise ser mala, pero mis palabras podrían haberse interpretado con trasfondo. Aunque solo estaba siendo sincera e intentando limpiar la mala conciencia que Carl pudiese tener.

Conversamos durante un rato más. De cómo habían sido estos días, de cómo pasó todo... y que murió en paz. Sin dolor, y acompañada.

Le expliqué también el fallecimiento de Erik. Que Carlisle había sido en encargado de reconocer el cadaver y que gracias a sus influencias, podríamos enterrarlos juntos, en el mismo día.

\- Los Cullen... - Tocaba ronda de preguntas, como era de suponer - ¿Son familiares tuyos de verdad, o simplemente son buenos amigos? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Somos familia lejana. Compartimos unos primos en común – le expliqué muy convincente.

\- Es que... la dedicación y la preocupación que tienen por ti, es encomiable. Solo viendo como te miran... ellos, deben quererte muchísimo por todo lo que están haciendo por ti. - Contestó asombrado.

\- Si... y el sentimiento es más que mutuo.

Era la primera vez que reconocía en voz alta lo mucho que seguían significando para mi. Lo muchísimo que seguía queriéndolos.

\- ¿Y la niña? - me preguntó al fin. Casi estaba empezando a molestarme el echo de que no preguntara por su sobrina.

\- Bien. Ella está con Esme Cullen. La esposa del doctor Cullen. Está mejor atendida que tu y yo, creeme – Le sonreí. - Mañana después del funeral, iremos a que la conozcas, ¿de acuerdo? - El asintió conforme con mi explicación.

Me despedí de él, quedando en vernos mañana en el velatorio, para el posterior entierro. Carlisle decidió y yo estuve conforme, que fuese todo rápido. No iba a venir más familia, y era absurdo alargar otro día más lo inevitable. Carl también estuvo conforme.

Quedó bajo la atención de los Cullen, así yo podía despreocuparme de estar pendiente de él. Emmet le hizo de chofer y Carlisle lo puso al corriente de más detalles de los que preferí no estar presente, ya que los sabía de primera mano.

Aunque no hubiese más familia, si pasarían por el velatorio compañeros de trabajo de ambos, y quería estar lo mas descansada posible para poder recibirlos de buenas maneras.

Si, mañana sería un día largo. Muy largo.

.

Me acompañaron Edward y Alice, como supuse. Cuando estábamos llegando a donde Edward tenía el coche estacionado, me giré, y con cierto pudor me encare a Alice.

\- Tranquila. Jasper se reunirá a nosotros en tu casa – Me sonrió, evitándome el apuro de preguntar. - No me ha echo falta ver nada. Solo con verte a ti me ha sido suficiente para saber que hoy si aceptarias un "relajante" para poder descansar.

\- ¿No le parecerá mal, verdad? - Pregunté siguiendo con la sensación de verguenza.

\- No, para nada. Estará encantado de ayudarte. Además, para él tranquilizarte a ti, le es más fácil y llevadero que relajarnos a cualquiera de nosotros. - Me contestó sonriente.

\- Vamos chicas, hace frio... - Nos apuró Edward, abriéndome la puerta del Volvo.

\- Siempre me pregunté que si nos volvíamos a ver después de tantos años... ¿qué coche tendrías? - Edward desvió la mirada de la carretera para, con una sonrisa simpática, mirarme - Y cuando el primer día, me llevaste a casa y vi el coche que era, tuve que aguantarme la risa – y de repente, ese recuerdo, hizo emanar de mí una sonrisa auténtica, amplia y limpia. Una de esas en que enseñas todos los dientes y los ojos se te achican.

\- Solo por ver esa sonrisa en tu cara, merece la pena haberme decidido a seguir teniendo Volvos – Contestó Edward con otra sonrisa igual de radiante que la mía.

El viaje hasta casa fue relajado y ameno. Tanto Alice como Edward me mantuvieron activa en sus conversaciones, hablando de nada trascendental realmente. Sé que parloteaban por el hecho de que no me sumiera en el silencio, y por lo tanto en la tristeza de los momentos.

Al llegar a casa, hablé durante un rato con Esme, la cual me transmitió lo bien que estaba Nora. Que había comido estupendamente y que casi no había llorado a excepción del momento de solicitar su toma de leche. Eso me hizo gracia.

\- Mañana la tendré lista para ti. - Jadeé al darme cuenta de la realidad.

 _En cuestión de unas horas, iba a convertirme en madre._

\- Bella... tranquila cielo. Estaremos todos para ayudarte. No estarás sola. - Me calmó la matriarca.

\- Está bien, Esme... Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Me di una ducha calentita y me puse el pijama. Una vez fresca y cómoda, un olor que procedía de la cocina me hizo ir por inercia hasta allí.

\- ¿Y ese olor? ¿No me dirás que Alice Cullen ha aprendido a cocinar? - Pregunté con mofa, ante la risa de Edward. Ella en respuesta me sacó la lengua. Ese, era un gesto tan suyo.

\- No... boba. - meneó la cabeza – He pedido comida a domicilio. ¡Pizza! - Alzó la caja con gracia. - Antes te encantaba... - esto último lo dijo con menos simpatía. - No sé si ahora... - las dudas recorrían todo su rostro.

\- Ummm... dejame pensar... - puse mi mano en mi barbilla de forma interesante – No me encanta... ¡Me chifla! - Grité, haciendo a ambos vampiros reirse.

Cené mientras ellos volvían a comenzar una charla intranscendental. Entre esas, Jasper llegó y yo vi a mi Dios personal.

Lo miré con cierta vergüenza infantil, mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

\- Si sigues apretando así, acabar haciéndote un corte – Se burló.

\- Bueno... ahora ya no habría problema... ¿O debo volver a preocuparme? - incliné la cabeza de forma angelical.

\- De ninguna de las maneras. - Contestó rotundo. Se acercó a mi, y me acarició la cabeza. - Sé que fue algo duro de digerir por ti, y no solo el hecho de que alguien en quien confiabas, estuviese a punto de matarte – Bufé – Pero, no sabes lo mucho que tengo que agradecerte lo que pasó aquel día. Gracias a eso, endurecí mi autocontrol y eso, no te haces ni una mínima idea de lo mucho que mejoró mi vida... Pese a que destrozase la tuya – Me miró con pesar.

\- Si de aquello, salió algo bueno... me alegro Jasper. En serio, de corazón – Le contesté regalándole una mirada cálida.

\- Venga señorita... por hoy basta de emociones. - Regañó Edward. - ¡A la cama!

Asentí con un gesto militar y me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Cuando salí del baño, me encontré a tres vampiros esparcidos por mi dormitorio. Edward en un butacón, Alice sentada en el suelo y a Jasper sentado a los pies de la cama.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Y este despliegue? Hay algún vampiro malo suelto por Nueva York y estáis en misión de protección? - Reí de mi propia broma. Los demás, también. A excepción de Edward, al cual no le hizo ninguna gracia. - ¡Vamos Edward! Era una broma.

Pase a su lado y de forma, esta vez consciente, le acaricié la cara con suavidad dedicandole a su vez una mirada dulce. La cual me devolvió de inmediato.

Jasper dio un par de golpes al colchon, diciéndome con el gesto que ¡A la cama!

Me acoste, y Alice me arropó dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Descansa – Murmuró, y se giró.

Me alcé de la cama con ojos despaboridos.

\- ¿Os vaís? - Pregunté alzando la voz con alarma.

Edward y Alice se quedaron mirando un instante, hasta que se giraron a la vez.

\- Por supuesto que no. - Sonrieron.

Volvieron a ocupar sus asientos y yo volví a recostarme. Jasper se acomodó, y colocó su mano sobre mi pie encima de las mantas.

A los pocos segundos comencé a sentirme atontada. No relajada y la sensación, como siempre, era angustiante.

\- Jasper... - Gemí. Él me devolvió la mirada angustiado.

\- Estas... - rodó los ojos – por fuera pareces muy entera, pero por dentro tienes tantos nervios y estás tan intranquila, que debo aplicar más intensidad que de costumbre.

\- Dejame intentar algo... - Giré la cara y Edward estaba al otro lado de la cama. - ¿Puedo? - pidió mirando la parte vacía, a mi lado, del colchón. Fruncí el entrecejo y me mordí el labio, pero asentí.

\- Yo me voy a la butaca – Nos miró con una liviana mirada pícara.

Durante unos instantes me sentí extraña. Llevaba tantos años convencida de que jamás volvería a tener a Edward en mi cama, que ahora no sabía si esto era real o no.

Él se movió y se acercó a mi, pero fue prudente no llegando a tocarme. Y a mi me carcomían las entrañas porque lo hiciese.

Sumida en mis cavilaciones, empezó a sonar por el dormitorio una melodía. Una que reconocería incluso habiéndome quedado sorda. Era... Era... _Mi nana._

Me giré y miré a Edward a los ojos, con los míos desorbitados. Él se quedó impactado por mi mirada, y paró de taratear.

\- No... no por favor, no pares. - Supliqué. Él me sonrió. - Pero... así no es como lo recuerdo. - Me mordí el labio y lo miré con intención.

Para no poder leerme la mente, supo exactamente a lo que me refería:

Abrió las sábanas a la par que sus brazos para que nuestros cuerpos se encontrasen. Me acerqué a él como un gatito y me enrosqué, adquiriendo la posición de la cucharita, dándole la espalda. Edward pasó el brazo por encima de mi para rodearme y el otro lo dejó descansando en mi cintura.

De pronto fui consciente de la situación y de que ya no éramos unos adolescentes, o por lo menos yo, donde el novio se colaba por la ventana en casa de los padres de la chica.

\- Te parece poco decoroso que hagamos esto, siendo tan mayores... - Rodé los ojos, y una carcajada salió incontenible de mi garganta.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de un anciano? -preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

Cuando pude parar de reir, lo miré a los ojos, ya de forma seria.

\- En serio... - Asintió – Yo no sé si debería... - Puso su dedo en mi boca.

\- No hay problema Bella. Ven, acurrúcate aquí. Espero que funcioné. Antiguamente si lo hacía.

\- Lo hará.

Me volví a acomodar en la misma posición, rodeada por sus brazos y comenzó a susurrar _mi nana._ Estaba eclipsada, hipnotizada... Encantada.

\- Es todo un detalle que hagas esto... - Murmuré somnolienta – Y que tarareés mi nana... La he echado tanto de menos... Pero jamás la he olvidado. Lo tengo todo guardado.

\- Lo sé... Sé que nunca has llegado a olvidarme, igual que yo a ti tampoco.

Y era verdad. Percibiendo la sensación de plenitud y felicidad que mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi cerebro me transmitían, poniéndose de acuerdo por una vez en muchísimo tiempo, debía aceptar que era así. No lo había olvidado, no lo había superado. Seguía total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Ni Jasper son su don relajante había conseguido calmarme, y él con solo abrazarme y tararear la nana que una vez compuso para mi, logró que los nervios se mitigaran.

Y eso me hacía preguntarme...

 _¿Realmente él me dejó queriéndome? Pensando que el sacrificio y el dolor al que nos sometía a ambos era por mi propio bien._

Y de pronto, todo se me vino encima... Él abrazado a mi, Alice, el resto de la familia Cullen, Laurie, Erik, Nora... Enfrentarme a una nueva vida...

Y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, y suspiros escaparon por mis labios.

\- Tranquila cariño... Estoy aquí. Nada te pasará mientras yo siga en pie - Murmuró. Y lo creí, porque era verdad.

Edward, sin parar de entonar la melodía, comenzó a acariciarme el pelo con gran ternura.

Podría acostumbrarme tan fácil a dormir así, cada noche, con él.

Con ese pensamiento sucumbí al sueño. A uno dulce y placentero. A uno, donde Edward había vuelto a por mi poco tiempo después de irse. Donde me decía que no podía vivir sin mi. Que me amaba demasiado para estar separados.

Eso si era dormir y soñar dulcemente.

.

 **Bueno... DEP Laurie.**

 **Sé que el capi ha sido muy triste... pobrecita Bella.**

 **Pero el final, os lo he endulzado un poquito, eh?**

 **Y lo de Erik... hasta yo misma me he sorprendio... jajajaja!**

 **Veremos como sigue la historia a partir de ahora.**

 **Besossssssss muñecas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**De ante mano, mil perdones por la tardanza...**

 **Pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes.**

 **Bueno... Por fin, el capi del entierro...**

 **Otro capítulo triste... pero...**

 **Hay varias sorpresitas, sobre todo al final!**

 **GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS COMENTS!**

CAPITULO 16

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, un olor delicioso procedente de la cocina me hizo despertarme.

\- Ummm... - murmuré aun con los ojos cerrados.

Pero un olor muchísimo más agradable para mi olfato fue lo que hizo que abriese los ojos: Edward estaba tumbado a mi lado, mirándome con ojos brillantes y una liviana y dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Buenos días dormilona – me saludó.

\- Umm... Buenos días. - Me estiré notando como él seguía teniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo aunque sin hacer presión. Me giré para encararlo - Mil gracias por pasar la noche conmigo, ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte. - Le agradecí.

\- No se merecen. Casi debería darte las gracias yo a ti, por permitirme acostarme contigo – sus palabras llevaban un doble rasero y lo miré con intención.

\- Edward... - lo llamé condescendiente, pero no pude ocultar un toque de picardía en mi voz. - No empieces... - Él me devolvió una mirada de angelito.

\- Necesito...

\- Un minuto humano – Acabó la frase por mi. Asentí divertida – Siempre me hizo mucha gracia tu manera discreta de decir que necesitas ir al baño... Bella, recuerda que alguna vez, yo también fui humano y hacía las mismas funciones fisiológicas que tu. - Me quedé mirándolo seria, hasta que al final, acabé por sacarle la lengua. - Vuelves a pasar demasiado tiempo con Alice, ¡jaja! - Su risa hacía a mi alma gorgotear de alegría.

 _Tranquila Bella, no te lances._ Me advertí a mi misma.

Después de mi minuto humano, salí más despejada. Edward ya se había ido de la habitación, imaginaba por si quería intimidad para vestirme, pero al ser temprano, preferí seguir con la comodidad que me ofrecía mi pijama; así que con ese atuendo, me dirigí a donde procedía el segundo mejor olor de la mañana.

En la cocina se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Edward y Esme. La cual le había tocado hacer de cocinera, otra vez.

\- Esme... dejas que te exploten laboralmente – Me burlé.

\- No protesto porque el desayuno es para ti; si fuese para ellos sería otra cosa. - Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario.

\- Bella querida, ¿te ha parecido mal el comentario? - preguntó contrariada.

\- ¡No, para nada! Es que estoy imaginándome la escena – Todos fruncieron el ceño, menos Edward, el cual sonreía, con su... con _mi_ sonrisa torcida – Viéndote cargar con un alce, o un puma y llevarlo hasta la cocina para que tus _niños –_ reclaqué esa palabra con burla – desayunasen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, supongo que imaginando la escena.

\- Bueno... no estaría mal – Edward fue el encargado de romper las meditaciones. Hasta que todos, incluida yo, estallamos en carcajadas.

\- Bella... siempre he pensado que tienes un sentido del humor un tanto gore – Comentó Jasper.

\- Para haberme tratado, dormido y enam – corté la palabra, apretando por un segundo los dientes – comido, - rectifiqué – con siete vampiros... Estaba obligada a tener ese sentido del humor. ¿No crees? - Asintió.

Todos se había percatado de mi traspies lingüistico; pero ninguno comentó nada. Solo con sus mriadas me valía. Alice me miraba con una sonrisa plena y descarada, Edward me miraba con intensidad y a Esme le hacían chiribitas los ojos. El único discreto fue Jasper.

\- Esme, deberías dedicarte profesionalmente a la comida. En serio te lo digo – La felicité aun con el último bocado de tortitas con nata y sirope en la boca. - Esto está delicioso. - Ella me sonrió maternal – Si vuestra visita se alargase más, acabaría engordando y poniéndome como un balón.

Mi comentario fue a modo simpático, o esa era la intención; pero a dos vampiros que estaban justo en frente de mí, no les hizo ni la más mínima gracia; ya que sus miradas entre apenadas y enfadadas, me confirmaban su estado de ánimo.

Mi mirada viajo por voluntad propia a Edward, el cual me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Mirada que solo pude aguantarle dos segundos, ya que era tal la intensidad y fuerza de esta, que los ojos llegaban a escocerme.

Alice me ayudó a escoger la ropa para el funeral. Realmente a estas alturas no necesitaba que nadie me asesorara, pero sabía que a ella le gustaría mi petición de auxilio.

Seguía siendo igual. Nada en ella había cambiado.

Elegimos un vestido largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, ligeramente ajustado, sin escotes y por supuesto en negro. Acompañado de una capa en gris oscuro. Unos botines negros con poco tacón, y una medias negras, completaban mi vestimenta.

No me maquille porque supuse que a lo largo del día, las lágrimas volverían a ser protagonistas en mi rostro. Simplemente me pase el cepillo por el pelo y me lo até en una coleta alta.

Edward volvió a conducir de camino al tanatorio. Jasper, Alice y Esme, nos acompañaron.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos al tanatorio, mis nervios más protagonismo comenzaron a tener. Hasta que de pronto, comenzaron a disminuir.

\- Gracias Jasper – Le murmuré desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- Es un placer – Me contestó. - A parte, de que estabas poniéndome nervioso a mi mismo.

\- ¿Y el resto de la familia? - Pregunté.

\- Carlisle ya está en el tanatorio, acabando de resolver todo el papeleo de los funerales y Rose y Emmet han pasado la noche con Nora. También ellos se quedaran durante todo el día con la niña - Respondió Esme. Asentí a su detallada información.

Llegamos temprano, como era la intención. Carlisle estaba esperándonos en la sala y nada más vernos, lanzó una mirada significativa a donde descansaba el ataúd de Laurie.

Tragué saliva e hice unos ejercicios de relación con la respiración.

Él entendió mis gestos al revés y se dispuso a pasar la ornamentada cortina.

\- No, espera. - Lo detuve – Solo estaba preparándome – Le sonreí triste.

\- Ahora están los dos ataúdes. - Me informó. Abrí los ojos por un instante, hasta que la comprensión llegó a mi. - ¿Estás preparada? - Asentí.

\- No los tapes... por mucho que me cueste verlos, deben estar así. La gente querrá verlos para despedirse – Parecía que el raciocinio iba llegando a mi, otra vez – Carlisle... Erik... ¿Pueden destaparse las cajas? - No encontraba las palabras para preguntar, pero, realmente, ¿existían las palabras adecuadas para algo así?

\- Sí. El golpe se lo dio en un lateral de la cabeza, y no le ha desfigurado la cara para nada. Al igual que han maquillado a Laurie, pedí que también lo hiciesen con Erik, por si querías destapar los ataudes – Carlisle como siempre, previsor ante cualquier percance.

Le agradecí el cuidar cada detalle, y le pedí que abriesen ambos ataudes. Estando los cuerpos visibles, era lo lógico. Aunque existía mucha gente a la que no le gustaba ver los cadáveres, había otra tanta que sí.

Esto era lo que tenía el quedar como responsable de todo esto. Esto es lo que era, ser tan importante en la vida de alguien, como para que deje en tus manos, su viaje de la vida a la muerte.

\- Bella... han llegado unos ramos de flores de parte de ambas familias. - Me comentó Esme – Van a pasar ahora para colocarlos dentro de la sala. Parece que el otro hermano de Laurie, se encargo de mandarlos.

Bueno, por lo menos, había tenido el detalle. No los culpaba, por no venir, los padres de ambos, que eran los únicos que estaban vivos, no estaban en condiciones de hacer un viaje hasta aquí. Básicamente porque uno se había quedado poco menos que catatónico tras la muerte de su esposa y el de Erik, llevaba años enfermos de Alzheimer. Y el otro hermano, no estaba tampoco en plena disposición de sus facultades.

El hermano de Laurie, Carl, llegó poco después y tras pensárselo detenidamente, decidió ir a ver el cuerpo de su hermana. Las lágrimas pronto llegaron a sus ojos, por lo que le pasamos las cortinas, para darle intimidad en su despedida.

\- Gracias Bella... Realmente estás en todo. Desde que viniste la primera vez a casa, siempre supimos que eras alguien muy especial para Laurie. A penas había llevado a un par de amigas a casa en toda su vida escolar. - Sonrió complacido – Y nos quedamos sumamente tranquilos a saber que vivíais juntas y que os ayudábais mutuamente.

\- Agradezco tus palabras, sobre todo en este momento – Me sinceré, ante su asentimiento.

\- La niña... - Me puse tensa de inmediato - ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

\- Se queda a mi cargo. - Frunció el ceño, y vi venir problemas.

\- ¿Tú? Pero... si no eres familia directa. - Creo que lo pensó más bien para él que para decírmelo a mi. - Mi esposa y yo, habíamos hablado de hacernos cargo de ella; de llevárnosla a Europa y criarla como una hija más. Ya que yo soy el único familiar capaz de hacerme responsable.

\- Me alegro de que por lo menos, tuviéseis pensado en quedaros con Nora, pero... Tu hermana y Erik tenían unos documentos preparados para posibles eventualidades. Y una de ellas, era su muerte prematura.

\- ¿Unos documentos? - Preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido. - ¿Qué se pensaban, que iba a desentenderme de mi sobrina? - Su tono se decantó por molestía, claramente.

\- Supongo que al ver que te habías ido hace años a Europa y que no habías vuelto, y que casi no sabían de ti y tu nueva familia... No tendrían muy claro que pudiesen contar contigo – Intenté que mi tono fuese neutral, casi, consiguiéndolo. Pero mi mirada lo decía todo. Era un reproche en toda regla.

Carl se quedó mirándome con el ceño fruncido y creí que empezaría la tercera guerra mundial tras mis palabras reprobatorias; pero me equivoqué. Gracias al cielo.

\- Bueno... - Suspiró aligerando su ceño fruncido – Realmente no puedo estar molesto por tus palabras, porque así ha sido. - Agachó la cara – Hace muchos años que me despreocupé de mi familia. Me salió una buenísima oportunidad en Europa y mi esposa no paró hasta convencerme. - Meneó la cabeza – Aunque lo que hizo que me decantara, es que debido a mi curriculum universitario mediocre y mis bajas calificaciones, no era capaz de encontrar nada decente aquí. Pero tampoco es excusa para desentenderme como lo he echo, la verdad. - Meneé la cabeza, negando.

\- Cada cual tiene sus prioridades Carl. Tenías tus razones, pero, llamar de vez en cuando... No sé... Acabamos siendo lo que vamos cosechando y formando de nosotros mismos. Te lo digo por propia experiencia.

\- Respecto a Nora... no voy a ponerte problemas. Creo que estará bien contigo. Si mi hermana te escogio para que la sustituyeras en el trabajo más importante que se puede tener como persona, no voy a ser yo quien juzgue su decisión. - Suspiré aliviada.

\- Además de eso, esos documentos están blindados ante cualquier intención de revocación por cualquier miembro de ambas familias. - Alice intervino, sobresaltándome – Mi hermana es abogada y me lo ha confirmado. Es muy bonito de tu parte no querer pelear por los derechos de tu sobrina, pero aunque quisieras... Tampoco podrías. - Su tono no era duro, pero había sacado las uñas; su tono y su mirada habían quedado bastante claras.

\- Me alegro también de que puedas contar con una familia que te quiere tantísimo – declaró Carl – No siempre se tiene a alguien que saque las uñas así por ti – Me guiñó un ojo. Yo, después de tragar saliva, asentí sintiendo los ojos de Alice clavados en mi cara.

.

La gente comenzó a llegar bien entrada la mañana. Carl y yo nos pusimos juntos, al lado de los ataudes para saludar a las personas que venían a despedirse de Laurie y Erik.

Al cabo de tres horas, yo me sentía desfallecer. Ya no solo por estar ahí durante todo ese tiempo a pie firme, si no por lo emotivo de algunos de los pésames.

La pareja que ahora descansaba eternamente a mi lado, eran muy queridos entre sus amistades y compañeros de trabajo.

Eso me alegró, pero no ayudó para que me sintiese menos triste.

Aunque hubo momentos muy intensos, donde los ojos se me enlagrimaron, conseguí aguantar el tipo, sin derramar una sola lágrima.

\- Ya no queda nadie – Informó Carlisle – Podemos irnos a comer – Le alcé una ceja, especulativa. Ese comentario era el más divertido que había oido en toda la mañana. - He reservado en un restaurante cercano.

\- Claro... la verdad es que estoy muerto de hambre – Comentó Carl, agradecido de la invitación de Carlisle.

\- Si, todos – recalcó Jasper – estamos hambrientos – Nos miramos y él dejó entrever una sonrisita traviesa, mientras a mi se me espacaba la mía sin poder aguantarla.

Carl nos miró interrogativo, lógicamente sin entender nuestra "peculiar" broma. Edward meneó la cabeza, fingiendo molestia, ya que en sus labios también asomaba, por mucho que intentara retenerla, una sonrisa divertida.

Pedimos un taxi de los de siete plazas y nos dirigimos al restaurante.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, y tras comenzar el viaje, me agarró suavemente la mano. Ante el gesto, pase mi mirada de nuestras manos enlazadas a su cara; a sus ojos. Los cuales me miraban muy dulces, pero había preocupación en ellos. Le alcé las cejas para que soltase lo que fuera que le preocupaba.

\- No has derramado ni una sola lágrima. - Frunció el ceño. - Y Jasper no usó su don contigo, por petición expresa mía – Abrí los ojos sorprendida por eso. - Quería que sintieses, que te empapases de la tristeza del momento... No me mires así, no es que quisera que sufrieras, pero necesitabas explotar. Desde ayer por la noche, no has vuelto a llorar y me preocupa.

\- Tranquilo, creo tener la situación controlada. Como bien dices, ayer ya derramé lágrimas por una buena temporada. - Le sonreí muy risueña; pero no sabía si mi esfuerzo era para convencerlo a él o a mi misma.

Por muchos esfuerzos que intenté hacer, la actuación de galardón de Hollywood de los Cullen fingiendo que comían, me hacieron soltar risitas durante toda la comida.

Y más diversión me ocasionaba ver como ellos parecían inmunes a mis gestos.

Carl me miraba confundido y extrañado ante mi comportamiento; supongo que imaginó que me había vuelto loca de remate.

En un momento de privacidad, bastante excasos estos días, ojeé mi móvil y vi un par de llamadas perdidas y un correo electrónico.

Las llamadas eran, una de la Sña. Potter y la otra de mi asesor. El correo era de este último, comentándome que la acción financiera de traspaso de la librería a mi nombre, había sido procesada con éxito. Que le devolviese la llamada cuando pudiera y que en unos días, sería la firma notarial.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se instauró en mi rostro.

Me recompuse, para que nadie notara mi cambio de humor, pero para los Cullen nada pasaba desapercibido; sobre todo para una de ellos: Alice.

\- Me alegro de que recibas buenas noticias – Me soltó de golpe, con tono de lo más natural; fingido, por supuesto.

\- ¿Noticias? - Disimulé – Simplemente me lo he pasado bien en la comida, por eso mi cambio de actitud. - Incliné los hombros para restarle importancia.

Por supuesto no me creyó ni lo más mínimo; pero le agradecí que no insistiera. Ni era el momento ni el lugar. Me sentía mal por ocultárselo, pero sabía que si se enteraban, intentarían inmiscuirse y quería hacerlo por mi misma. Era el primer paso para seguir fiel a mi decisión de que debían irse una vez pasado el funeral y el tema de la mudanza; ahora con un bultito inesperado: Nora. Y ese bultito, alargaría su marcha más de lo esperado. Pero esperaba que fueran tan solo unos pocos días más.

A primera hora de la tarde, volvimos a hacer un tiempo de velatorio, para las personas que aun no hubiesen pasado a despedirse.

Aunque esta vez fue mucho menos tiempo, esta situación comenzaba a agobiarme sobremanera; a parte de sentirme agotada. Pero debía agradecer la divertida comida que los Cullen me habían brindado.

.

\- Bella – Carlisle, acompañado de Esme vino hasta mi posición – Es hora de irse, cariño. - Me miró con cuidado.

 _¡Es la hora!_

Era el momento de la última despedida. En breves nos iríamos al cementerio y jamás volvería a ver a mi amiga. Nunca.

\- Un minuto... Necesito despedirme de ella, una última vez – Solicité ante el asentimiento del vampiro.

Entré y me pasaron las cortinas para darme un poco de intimidad, pero del todo; ya que me daba un poquito de desazón quedarme encerrada con las dos cajas.

Me acerqué a Laurie y le dediqué mis últimas palabras.

\- Cuidaré de tu hija, con mi vida. No te defraudaré, Laurie. Puedes ir en paz. Te echaré de menos todos los días de mí vida. Te quiero, nena.

Lo dudé durante un instante, pero al final me decidí a pasarle la mano por la mejilla. Estaba helada. Un cosquilleo extraño me recorrió la falánge ante el contacto. Y con pena y una sensación rara, eliminé el contacto.

Me dirigí al ataúd de Erik. También él merecía una despedida.

\- Sé que no llegamos a entendernos muy bien... pero, he llegado a la conclusión de que ambos peleábamos por la atención de Laurie. Y los dos la teníamos, cada uno a su manera... Pero no conseguimos darnos cuenta a tiempo. Lo único bueno, es que estaréis juntos en el cielo... Si es que realmente existe algo más. Cuídala como hasta ahora.

Destapé las cortinas, inhalando una buena dosis de oxígeno. Seguía con la terquedad de mantenerme entera. No quería derramar más lágrimas. Edward estaba esperándome y me lanzó una mirada triste. Nuestras miradas se aguantaron durante unos segundos, hasta que él me sacó del embrujo. Me agarró la mano, y nos dirigimos a la salida.

.

Fui en el coche con Edward y Alice camino al cementerio. Al principio todos guardamos silencio, sumidos en nuestras cavilaciones; o por lo menos yo.

\- Edward – lo llamó Alice desde el asiento trasero, rompiendo así la tensión del viaje – Cuándo te fuiste, ¿también usaste Volvos? - preguntó.

Esa pregunta hizo que me tensara en mi asiento, sin saber muy bien por qué. Llevaba queriendo profundizar en eso desde que lo comentaron la primera vez.

Ya que algo grave tendría que haber pasado para que Edward, como parecía ser, abandonara al resto de la familia.

Me giré y lo miré directamente. Sabía más que de sobra que él podía verme.

\- Sí, también usé un Volvo. Otro modelo. Pero lo tenía alquilado. – Contestó breve.

\- ¿Y... dónde estuviste? - la pregunta salió de mis labios sin ser consciente de que había hablado.

\- Estuve en Brasil. - Su contestación volvió a ser casi hasta cortante.

El silencio se adueño del coche durante unos minutos. Nadie cortaba la tensión que se había formado. Pero yo me sentía extraña. Cientos de sentimientos se encontraban y chocaban dentro de mi. Aunque parecía estar muy tranquila, no lo estaba para nada.

Era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado. De todo lo que podía haber preguntado o ocasionarme curiosidad, concretamente había sido ese detalle.

\- Edward... - lo llamé. - Te escucho... y sabes que no es fácil que yo tenga esa consideración contigo. Es tu momento de hablar. - Suspiré - ¿Por qué te separaste de la familia?

\- Estuve un tiempo fuera, solo. En Brasil, como he dicho. Volví justo unos días antes de que viniésemos a Nueva York a encontrarnos contigo. - Se pasó la mano por el pelo, gesto inequívoco de que lo que iba a decir le era dificil. - Alice no dejo de tener visiones contigo, y ella con toda su mala fe me las mostraba; como si yo no supiese lo que había perdido dejándote – Apreté la mandíbula – Hasta que sus visiones fueron cambiando. - Fruncí el ceño, al igual que él mismo – Justo cuando comenzaste a trabajar en esa editorial. Al principio eran cambios... buenos, podríamos definirlos así. Hasta que tu, cambiaste. Comenzaste a dejar de ser la Bella que recordaba. La auténtica Bella. - Recalcó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo – Y en esas visiones comenzaron a aparecer, otros protagonistas – El aire se me fue de los pulmones, y los ojos se me salían de las órbitas. - El ver como te entregabas a esos hombres, fue demasiado para mí. Y el saber que Alice, cortaba esas visiones, censurándolas, era matarme en vida.

\- Respira Bella – me recordó Alice, apretándome un hombro.

\- No te recrimino nada, Bella. Estabas en todo tu derecho a rehacer tu vida... pero encontrando un buen hombre del que te enamoraras, hicieses planes, te casaras, tuvieses hijos... Pero... el ver como sucumbias al sexo de esa forma... era superior a mí. Entonces, entre la familia comenzó a haber disputas sobre el volver a por ti. Habían pasado ya muchos años, pero contábamos con tu amor hacía nosotros para que nos recibieses en tu vida.

\- Entre Edward y yo, organizábamos unas discusiones terribles. Toda la familia se veía afectada, así que al final, Edward acabó marchándose. - Aclaró Alice – Yo estaba sumamente enfadada y dolida con él porque me había prohibido mantener contacto contigo, para dejarte rehacer tu vida como humana. Tardé mucho tiempo en entender lo que pretendía. - Explicó, suspirando sonoramente. - Pero él sabe que siento mucho lo que pasó... y cómo me porté; el ser tan injusta con su propio dolor.

\- Lo sé hermanita... Y sabes que entiendo tu dolor porque te apartara de tu amiga... de tu, hermana – Aclaró.

\- Estáis hablando de mí como si no estuviese delante... y perdonar. Sigo aquí. - Gruñí.

Ambos me miraron con disculpa en los ojos.

\- Bella... tienes mucho que escuchar. Realmente esto es el final de la historia. - Puntualizó Alice. - Es un brevísimo resumen de lo que pasó con nosotros durante estos años. - Edward hizo un gesto, mandándola callar.

\- Siento haber sido así de brusco, Bella. Perdóname. No he sabido tener tacto. - Se disculpó él. Yo negué con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia.

\- Bueno... - Resopló Alice echándose hacía atrás en su asiento – No llevaba bien tus "cacerías", pero si te hubiese visto enamorada de otro hombre, hubiese sido el primer vampiro de la historia en morir de un infarto. - Soltó con tono jocoso.

Se hizo un silencio, no incómodo está vez. Ambos nos mirábamos a hurtadillas pero sin abrir la boca. Minutos después, llegamos al cementerio.

.

Fue una ceremonia emotiva, mucho; No todos los días, gracias a Dios, se entierra a una pareja de esposos joven. El sacerdote dio un sermón bonito y sentido, el cual no alargó en demasía.

Los Cullen me pusieron entre ellos, rodeándome; protegiéndome. Edward y Alice fueron los encargados de posicionarse a mis costados. Acariciándome el brazo Alice en varias ocasiones. Hasta que el momento de bajar los féretros al agujero del suelo llegó y yo me sentí desfallecer, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Edward me abrazó, apretándome contra su pecho y transmitiéndome así fuerza y... ¿por qué no decirlo? Amor.

Carl y yo, acompañados de los Cullen, estuvimos allí hasta que acabaron de tapar con tierra los ataúdes. Una vez listo, depositamos sendas rosas en señal de cariño y con ojos llorosos di una última mirada a donde descansaban los cuerpos de mi gran amiga y su marido.

Los Cullen, a sabiendas de que no querría meter a toda la gente del funeral en mi casa, reservó un salón en un restaurante para darles un picoteo después de la ceremonia.

\- Te vendrá bien; ayudará a que te distraigas – Comentó Esme agarrándome por los brazos.

\- Ufff... - Resoplé mientras entrábamos en el restaurante. - No me apetece nada... Aunque agradezco que os hayáis encargado de todo. - Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Esme y esta me pasó una mano por la mejilla.

Al cabo de un rato, y tal como había dicho Esme, estaba bastante entretenida conversando con unos y otros. Incluso James y algunos ex compañeros de la editorial se pasaron por el cementerio, asistiendo al lunch ofrecido por los Cullen después del acto sagrado.

Mientras conversaba con James, alcé la vista en un gesto sin intención y me encontré con la mirada de Edward, fija en nosotros. Incliné levemente la cabeza alzándole una ceja, en un gesto divertido. Hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y él me dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

\- Tu chico misterioso no te quita los ojos de encima – Comentó James, devolviéndome a nuestra conversación. Me mordí el labio, sin saber muy bien que decir. - ¿Y me decías el otro día que no estabas enamorada? No, no... ¡claro!

\- Veo que no has perdido tu maestria en el arte de la ironía – Contesté usando la misma forma lingüistica. - Me alegro de que hayas venido, te lo agradezco mucho; en serio.

Nos dimos un abrazo, el cual me hizo sentirme ligeramente incómoda ahora que, gracias al don de Edward, sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de mi ex jefe por mí.

Me acerqué a Edward con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

\- Ahora, gracias a "tu don" – recalqué con aversión – me haces sentir rara en esos contactos con James. Cuando antes no había ningún problema – Murmuré, casi gruñendo.

\- ¿Ves por qué no es tan "guay" como decías el otro día? Puede parecerlo a simple vista y ser muy útil en según qué ocasiones... Pero, por norma, da bastantes quebraderos de cabeza. - Asentí.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que es políticamente correcto que me vaya?

\- Bueno, ya se ha ido mucha gente, y llevas aquí dos horas. Creo que podrías irte sin que a nadie le parezca mal. - Contestó buscando con la mirada. - Le informaré a Carlisle que nos vamos y traeré tu abrigo.

Nos marchamos poco menos que a escondidas, para no tener que despedirme de todo el mundo. Y con la organización habitual en ellos, hicimos una salida discreta; para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos en la calle. Edward me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo y unos guantes finísimos de piel, que no sabía de donde los había sacado, pero le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa tierna.

Alcé la cara y, pese al frio helado de la noche, respiré.

 _Todo había acabado... Por fin._

\- ¿Aliviada? - Preguntó Edward. Asentí con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Nora...? - Abrí los ojos alarmada.

\- Tranquila, está con Rose y Emmet. Decidimos que estuviera con ellos estos días; así tu podrías desconectar un poco. Hoy es la primera noche, donde sabes que al día siguiente no hay peso sobre ti. Pero si quieres, podemos ir por ella... - Lo interrumpi, negando.

\- No, está bien. Os lo agradezco. No quiero parecer irresponsable, pero prefiero que esté con tus hermanos. Necesito desconectar – Resoplé. - Además, en mi casa no hay nada para su comodidad, y en unos días ya tendremos la mudanza al apartamento nuevo lista.

\- Pareces una persona con sentimientos y repleta de cargas extras; cargas con las cuales no contabas... Han sido muchas emociones fortísimas en cuestión de unas semanas. - Abrí los ojos, asintiendo. - Nora puede quedarse con Rose el tiempo que necesites. Ella está encantada – Sonrió – Incluso Emmet está pletórico con la niña. - Ambos sonreímos. - Está estupendamente pensado tal y como acabas de exponer. Para que andar mareando a la pequeña... Ahora está cómoda en su casa. Y luego estará genial contigo, no te preocupes.

Llegamos al coche y como forma habitual, Edward me abrió la puerta. Me acerqué para entrar, pero me detuve, y me volteé hacía él, mirándolo fijamente.

Sin mediar palabra, me quité el guante, y con lentitud estudiada posé mi mano sobre la mejilla de Edward. Él ante mi contacto cerró los ojos e inhaló mi olor con regocijo; fue algo sencillo, pero cargado de sensualidad.

Di un paso más hacía él, quedando nuestros cuerpos en contacto. Sentí mis entrañas arder y como la adrenalina corroía mi organismo.

\- Tú frío es muy distinto... - murmuré, emitiendo unos pequeños jadeos al respirar.

\- Sé que llevas todo el día intentando comparar – Abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban negros. - Te ha impactado lo distinto que has sentido el tacto de Laurie al nuestro. - Me mordí el labio sin saber qué responder. Hasta que alcé la cabeza otra vez, haciendo a nuestras miradas encontrarse.

\- Necesito que me lleves a algún sitio donde no nos encuentren. Quiero que nos escapemos juntos, hacer algo irresponsable, vivir paralelamente a nuestras vidas... Solo por esta noche. - Acerqué mi boca a su cara a sabiendas que mi aliento golpearía su rostro. - Regalémonos esta noche, para nosotros solos, Edward – Alcé la mirada y clavé mis pupilas en las suyas. - Nos lo debemos - Asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

Rocé suavemente mi nariz por su mandíbula y un siseo se formo en la garganta del espectacular e irresistible vampiro que ahora mismo suspiraba por mi; erguido, majestuoso y eróticamente aterrador gracias a la sombra de la luz de la farola.

Esa idea me dio valor, y poder; Rocé mi cadera junto a la suya, sintiendo un bulto más que prominente dentro de sus pantalones.

En un movimiento vampírico, me apresó contra el coche, apretándo su erección y su cuerpo contra el mio, haciéndome jadear. No me dio tiempo a más, porque su boca capturó la mía con urgencia, con necesidad vital.

Nunca, jamás me había besado así. Fue el beso más erótico, pasional y escalofriante de toda mí vida.

Sentía todas mis terminaciones nerviosas arder.

\- Pasemos esta noche juntos, Edward – Jadeé.

\- Métete en el coche – Susurró con la voz completamente ronca.

Y fue la frase más excitante y prometedora que me habían dicho jamás.

.

.

 **En fin... Había o no sorpresita?**

 **Prometo no tardar en publicar... :-)**

 **Porque podéis imaginaros el siguiente capítulo,**

 **verdad?**

 **ps. Se aceptan amenazas de muerte... pero desde el cariño :-P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaaaaa!**

 **Aqui estoy, tranquilas...** **Con el capi, calentito, calentito!**

 **Por cierto, me preguntaba una chica de donde soy. S** **oy española.**

 **Por mucho que quiero apresurarme, no consigo teneros dos capis por semana,**

 **LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!**

 **Así que por ahora, seguirá habiendo un capi por semana.**

 **Cuando acabe mi otra historia "Obligadaa a ti" (que está a puntito), tendré más tiempo**

 **GRACIAS por vuestros coments... son geniales!**

 **BESOSSSSS!**

 **.**

CAPITULO 17

* * *

 _\- Métete en el coche -_

Y así hice. Edward sostuvo la puerta hasta que estuve acomodada dentro del Volvo.

\- Dame solo dos minutos – Me informó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Incluso antes de que pasara ese tiempo, ya estaba sentado y arrancando el coche.

Las entrañas me ardían de anticipación. No tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde me iba a llevar, o si llegado el momento, haríamos el amor. Ya que Edward siempre había sido extremadamente comedido antaño... Pero ahora no estábamos en el pasado. Ahora yo era una mujer adulta, diez años mayor. Y él... bueno, él ya era mayor entonces. Además... Creí haber sido suficientemente clara de mis intenciones, ¿o no? Tendría que dejarle más claro...

Estaba tan nerviosa, que mis pensamientos se volvieron algo extravagantes y sinsentido.

Lo miraba a hurtadillas, y aunque estaba segura de que él también me observaba por su finísima visión periférica, conducía con el rictus serio, aparentemente, muy atento a la carrereta.

Aparcó el coche en un parking privado, del cual salimos por una puerta peatonal, de acceso restringido. La cual daba a una especie de hall; aunque no parecía realmente un hotel. Era en madera, muy rural pero muy elegante a su vez. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el olor a mar que embargaba el lugar.

\- ¿Señor Cullen? - Le preguntó un hombre vestido de uniforme, entrado en años. - Ya está todo preparado. Realmente nos ha dado poco tiempo, pero lo tenemos todo listo. - Sonrió mirándome de forma agradable.

\- Perfecto, gracias. La prisa será recompensanda. - Comentó Edward también muy agradable.

\- Espera aquí – me indicó, mientras sostenía mi mano y depositaba un suave beso en ella. Ese simple gesto hizo que me sonrojara.

Observé a Edward alejarse hasta el mostrador donde sacó una brillante tarjeta dorada.

 _¡Cómo no... American Express... y dorada!_

Una vez hecho el cargo, sacó una billetera del dorso de su americana y le entregó al señor unos billetes, el cual al verlos, abrió los ojos asombrado.

\- ¡Vaya, señor! Es usted muy generoso. - Exclamó.

Una vez acabados los trámites y halagos, Edward levantó su brazo, sin llegar a tocarme, indicándome que avanzara siguiendo al hombre a través del hall hacía una puerta. Una vez cruzada, descubrí de donde procedía el olor a mar:

Estábamos en los muelles.

Miré hacía Edward con los ojos abiertos. Tanto por la sorpresa como por la espectación.

Recorrimos algunos pantalanes hasta llegar a los pies de una embarcación de lujo. Un jate de medidas imposibles, espectacularmente iluminado nos esperaba meciéndose por las ligeras ondas del rio Hundson.

Otro hombres algo más jóvenes, y una mujer de cierta edad salieron a recibirnos de dentro del jate.

\- Hola, soy Alex y seré su piloto y ellos son Maria, su camarera y José mi asistente – Se presentó. Ambos asentimos.

Me ayudó a subirme a bordo, mientras Edward se despedía del otro hombre. Una vez ambos embarcados, nos dirigió una palabras, con una sonrisa un tanco pícara en sus labios.

\- Nosotros nos meteremos en la cabina, para conducir esta maravilla y Maria, una vez acabe de atenderles, también. Si necesitaran algo, solo tienen que picar allí – nos señaló la puerta que daba al cuadro de mandos – Dentro del jate, hay varios interfonos que pueden utilizar sin falta de salir aquí. - La cabina está practicamente insonorizada; - su picardía se hizo más evidente, y a mi me salieron los colores – se lo comento para que no nos llamen a gritos, ya que no les escucharíamos.

Intercambió unas palabras con Edward, mientras yo me alejaba unos pasos para curiosear. La embarcación era una autentica pasada. Era la elegancia y magestuosidad, hecha barco.

Me apollé en la barandilla, disfrutando el paisaje y el ruido relajante del agua.

\- ¿Impresionada? - me susurró Edward acercándose por detrás.

Me rodeó con sus brazos a la altura de mi cintura, apretándome contra su pecho, con sumo cuidado y hundiendo su cara en mi clavícula, exhalando su fresco aliento en mi yugular. La sensación de todo el conjunto fue indescriptible. Aunque su contacto era tenue; casi inexistente. Sabía que estaba actuando con cuidado, no queriendo pasarse de la línea imaginaria que yo hubiese interpuesto.

Pero aun así, mi entrepierna tembló de anticipación.

Y para darle un poco de margen, coloqué mis manos encima de las suyas.

\- Si. Tengo que reconocerte el mérito – Le susurré. El momento se había vuelto de pronto, tan íntimo, que llamaba a hablar así... De forma suave y susurrante.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, mientras el jate comenzaba a navegar, alejándose poco a poco del muelle.

Las luces de ambas orillas del rio, se unían de forma mística en el horizonte, creando un ambiente más romántico y magnético entre nosotros.

\- La cena está lista, ¿vamos? - Su aliento volvió a dar de lleno en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer, cosa que hizo a Edward soltar una risita.

\- Señores, la cena está servida, acompáñenme – Ofreció Maria muy formal apareciendo de pronto. Edward se tocó la cabeza, en señal de que la había sentido llegar y pensar.

Entramos dentro del barco y si por fuera me dejó sin palabras, lo que estaba descubriendo a cada paso, me dejaba sin respiración.

Una sala en tonos claros y suelos de madera, iluminado con sumo gusto y decorado imitando una isla paradisíaca. Una piscina rellenaba la estancia, rodeada de palmeras con cocos, y helechos repartidos estrategicamente. Al fondo, una mesa con dos sillones de bambú, nos esperaba vestida con una preciosa vajilla y copas grandes de finísimo cristal.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme, para posteriormente ocupar su silla a mi lado. María comenzó a servirnos, mientras explicaba cada plato.

Comenzamos con un poco de vino, y de un carrito que había a un lado de nuestra mesa, sacó los platos con unos entrantes variados de estilo delicatessen.

María nos dejó para darnos privacidad, y Edward comenzó a hablar muy natural.

Ese era el único punto de la noche donde sentía temor y cierta angustia. Cuando estuviésemos así, formales con tiempo e intimidad para hablar.

\- Viendo lo mucho que te ha impresionado esta decoración, que es todo artificial, me ha venido a la cabeza una idea. - Comentó, mientras yo comía y él iba haciendo desaparecer los pequeños bocados de su plato. - Cuanto todo se normalice, me gustaría llevarte a Brasil. - Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

\- ¿A Brasil? - repetí, mientras él asentía.

\- Te encantará. - Frunció los ojos unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar. - Te imaginé cientos de veces, en miles de formas, sitios y situaciones distintas mientras estuve allí. - Inhalé aire forzosamente, dejándole continuar antes de interrumpirlo. - Por favor, no quiero que te sientas incómoda. He estado en muchísimos sitios... Solo que ese, bueno, es especial para mi ahora. Dejemoslo así, ¿de acuerdo? - Respiré más alivada, y meneé la cabeza. - Lo planearemos, e iremos.

\- Me encantaría Edward; en serio.

Seguimos con el primer plato, una crema amariscada. El estómago me agradeció introducir algo caliente. Me sentó tan bien, que incluso sentí mis mejillas colorearse.

\- Bueno, yo no he salido de Nueva York, pero me lo conozco bastante bien. He descubierto un montón de sitios... y bueno, siéndote sincera, en muchos de ellos, también te imaginé allí conmigo – Sonreí algo tímida – Mi plan, es más fácil de llevar a cabo. - Le alcé las cejas, retándolo.

\- Para mi, no hay nada imposible... O casi. - Su mirada fue directa a mis ojos, con clara intención.

Llegamos al segundo plato. Merluza con crema de boletus, y crema de patatas. Exquisita con solo mirar el plato.

\- Me comeré la mitad del mío, y la mitad del tuyo, - le insinuaré a Edward. - Así no tendras que esconderlo. - Le guiñé un ojo.

\- Me parece perfecto. Además, debe estar exquisito, solo por la forma en que lo miras – Rió.

\- Dime, ¿has estado en más sitios a parte de en Brasil? - Le pregunté tranquilamente. Me encantaba escuchar a Edward relatar.

En mi trabajo había escuchado a mucha gente hablar en público, narrar... Pero como él lo hacía, jamás había encontrado a nadie.

Me relató las ciudades donde habían estado toda la familia. Ya que se habían mantenido juntos hasta los últimos años, en donde él se había ido solo a Brasil.

Mientras hablaba y yo escuchaba ensimismada, habíamos acabado de cenar, incluso me dio tiempo a tomar un delicioso café.

\- Ven, veamos el barco.

Lo seguí con ganas.

El barco era algo espectacular. Lujoso, espacioso, elegante... Un auténtico sueño.

Un salón enorme, con sofás gigantes, mullidos y llenos de cojines, presidía la entrada; con una tv panorámica de medidas imposibles y varios muebles, exquisitamente colocados. A un lado, se abría paso una cocina office, a la cual a simple vista, no parecía faltarle detalle. Y un gran bar, con unas luces estratégicamente puestas, para realzarlo sobre los demás muebles.

Varias puertas por detrás del sofá auguraban varios camarotes.

\- Es precioso, Edward. - Fruncí el ceño, poniendo cara de póker – Me dejas asombrada, viendo cómo has sido capaz de organizar algo así, en cuestión de minutos – Meneé la cabeza.

\- Es solo cuestión de dinero, Bella. Esto ya no se trata de ser o no ser "distinto"... - Me guiñó un ojo cómplice – Cualquiera con una jugosa cuenta bancaria, podría haber organizado lo mismo.

\- Supongo que si...

\- Hoy querías algo mágico, algo distinto... algo "glamuroso". Lo único que yo en diferencia a "otros", es la rápidez en pensar y elavorar un plan así. - Sonrió triunfal. - ¿Seguimos la visita?

\- Voy a servirme una copa – Giré la cabeza hacía el champang encima de la barra del bar, dentro de un enfriador, con dos copas a un lado.

Estaba segura, que Edward sabía perfectamente qué había tras cada puerta, y que estaba relantizando el momento de abrir la puerta que llevaba al camarote principal; en el que suponía, compartiríamos.

Esa idea me hacía sentirme asustada, vulnerable. Así que esa copa de champange me vendría perfecta.

Comenzamos a abrir puertas, y fuimos viendo distintos camarotes e incluoso una sala de juegos con una preciosa mesa de billar en el centro.

Y por fin... la última puerta.

Edward parecía muy tranquilo, sin preocupaciones aparentes. Pero lo conocía, y pude distinguir varios gestos de cierto nerviosismo en él.

Abrió la puerta y... ¡bingo! Un camarote enorme y lujoso, con una cama de dosel igual a la de los reyes del siglo XIX, se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Una cómoda, dos mesitas y algun que otro mueble pequeño completaban el mobiliario; entrar allí, era como retroceder dos siglos en el tiempo.

Era entrar en el dormitorio de un rey.

De pronto, y sin venir muy a cuento, recordé la botella de champange. Ahora me vendría estupenda para encontrar algo del valor que, de pronto, se había esfumado de mi sistema.

Edward alzó su mano, ofreciéndomela. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que habíamos comenzado nuestra cita. En todo el tiempo en que habíamos estado juntos en el pasado, habían sido contadas las veces que habíamos ido de la mano.

Cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los míos comprendí, justo en ese instante, que mi mano no encajaría en ninguna otra que no fuese la suya, que este era mi sitio; el correcto. Aquí y ahora... Con él.

Y como por arte de magia, mis nervios se disiparon. Su mano, me transmitía la fuerza, el valor necesario para comerme el mundo.

Era la misma sensación que antaño siempre me transmitía. Me cedía parte de su fuerza vampírica a través de ese gesto tan simple y a la vez, tan lleno de sentimientos.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Me susurró, mirándome con emoción. - ¿La cama será suficientemente grande? - Se inclinó hací a mi y rozó los labios, y un poquito los dientes, por mi yugular y un suspiro salío inconsciente de mi boca.

No tenía palabras. Me había quedado muda. Su voz, su tono, sus roces... todo me parecía erótico. Cada acto, cada palabra, hacía que mi entrepierna reaccionara por la gloriosa sensación de anticipación.

Estaba humeda, estaba excitada... lo sabía y él, también.

\- Me encanta como hueles... - Volvió a susurrarme – Imagino que esta vez no negaras que estás... - No lo dejé acabar.

\- No, no lo voy a negar – Contesté atropellada, notando mis pulsaciones totalmente revolucionadas.

Me giré y clavé mis ojos en los de él; que leyera a través de ellos, mi hambre más interna. Mi necesidad carnal por él.

Como de costumbre, su reacción no me defraudó, ya que sus ojos, algo oscurecidos, se volvieron completamente negros.

Me separé de él, un par de pasos caminando hacía atrás. Su mirada estaba atenta en cada movimiento que yo realizaba. Tenía su atención y eso me hacía sentirme poderosa.

Me quité suavemente la coleta, dejando mi pelo caer y meneando el cuello hacía atrás introduciendo mis manos y sacudiéndolo para ayudar al manto a caer elegante. Todo muy despacio, y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Moví las manos hacía mi nuca, y con una lentitud espasmosa, comencé a bajar la cremallera del vestido. Edward seguía mis movimientos con ojos de cazador; sin perder ningún detalle. Cuando llegué a mitad de espalda, donde las manos no me alacanzaban, cambié mi mirada y le lancé de forma muy sensual un:

 _\- Ayúdame -_

Me di la vuelta y antes incluso de haber completado el gesto, ya lo tenía detrás de mí, bajándome lentamente la dichosa cremallera. El vestido, al fin, comenzó a caer despacio por mis hombros. Volví a girarme para encarar a Edward. Y cruzando los brazos, agarré el vestido y comencé a bajarlo.

\- ¿No se supone que eso debería hacerlo yo? - Preguntó con sus iris negros como una noche sin luna y la respiración acelerada.

\- Quiero que me mires... Que memorices mi cuerpo... - Susurré sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

El vestido dejó al descubierto mi sugetador, bajándolo hasta la cintura. Paré y me mordí el labio dejando salir el aire, exhalando, de mi boca.

Meneando la cadera, le di el último golpe de gracia al vestido, dejándolo caer por si solo una vez pasado esa zona de mi cuerpo.

A Edward se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, y eso me daba incluso más valor que cualquier champange.

Él comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, pero hoy estaba muy activa, muy juguetona y lo detuve.

\- No... Eso, voy a hacerlo yo también – Le sonreí, mordiéndome el labio otra vez.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer yo? - Preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

\- Estoy segura, que algo se te ocurrirá. - Reí mirándolo con ojos felinos.

Los botones comenzaron a dejar ver su pecho, sus abdominales tallados sobre marmol, y esa magnífica "V" que predecia algo mucho más interesante.

Metí mis dedos entre la cinturilla de sus pantalones, jugueteándo y alzando mi mirada de forma, fingidamente, inocente.

\- No puedo esperar más... lo siento... - Gruñó.

No me dio tiempo a procesar lo que acababa de decirme, porque lo siguiente que vi fueron sus pantalones volar.

Me alzó en brazos y me depositó en la cama. Me tumbó suavemente en mitad de la gran cama, mientras él se quedaba de rodillas a los pies, contemplándome.

Por supuesto, todo esto, en cuestión de un pestañeo.

Mi risa resonó en el camarote, mientras él me devolvía el gesto, mostrándome su, "mi", sonrisa torcida.

\- Me encanta oirte reír. - En su voz, se distinguía también un deje de diversión.

No dijo nada más ni me dio tiempo a contestar, porque su boca cubrió la mía en un beso urgente y pasional.

\- No te haces una idea lo de mucho que te deseo... De lo muchísimo que te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi. - Nunca había escuchado su voz tan sensual.

\- El sentimiento es más que mutuo – Le contesté entre jadeos. - Pero tu nunca... - me mordí el labio, parando la queja que se formaba en mi garganta.

\- Lo sé... Y siento mucho todo lo que tuviste que soportar. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas. Tengo mucho más autocontrol... o eso espero – me guiñó un ojo, yo alcé las cejas; pero sin ápice de miedo o duda.

Esta vez fui yo la que buscó su boca, y él se dejó hacer sin restrinciones. Si no fuese por su tacto frío y pulido, podría haber pensado que era un hombre humano. No se resistió, ni opuso ningún tipo de fuerza ante mi, y eso, me encantó.

Por un momento, parecíamos un hombre y una mujer normales. Iguales en condiciones.

\- Shuuu... - Me detuvo, agarrándome de las manos sobre mi cabeza – Quiero disfrutar de ti, segundo a segundo.

\- Edward... - Gimoteé lastimera.

De no sé donde, sacó un pañuelo y con una velocidad inhumana, me lo puso sobre los ojos. Seguido, percibí por mi cuerpo, como deslizaba algo suave, recorriéndome y haciéndome cosquillas.

Fue subiendo, desde mi brazo hasta mi cara y puso su "objeto" misterioso sobre mi nariz, dejándome olerlo.

Era una rosa. Una rosa roja.

Una vez comprobó que me quedaba más tranquila al saber qué era, comenzó a usarlo a través de mi piel, recorriendo mi cuerpo. Mientras descendía, iba exhalando su helado aliento en mi piel, la cual se estremecía poniéndoseme el bello erizado ante la magnitud de la sensación.

\- Me encanta como tu cuerpo se estremece... ¡Ummm! - Exclamó con éxtasis.

\- Oh, Edward... por favor – Supliqué.

Siguió con su recorrido, pasando la rosa por mis pechos hasta llegar a mis pezones erectos y sensibles. Él siguió con su acción de helarme cada zona con su aliento, y esta no iba a ser menos.

Pero esta vez, en esta parte, no solo exhaló si no que los presionó entre sus labios, chupándolos.

Mi espalda se arqueó de forma autómata, escapándoseme un leve gemido.

\- Tienes unos pechos preciosos... - Algo lo había hecho callar; supongo que pudor.

\- ¿Y...? Sigue... hoy es nuestra noche. No hay pudor, no hay vergüenza ni lamentaciones...

\- Te sonará a confesión de adolescente hormonado, pero... siempre tuve muchísima curiosidad por verte los pechos. - Podía imaginarme su cara confesándome eso, y una sonrisa asomó por mis labios.

Y fiel a su "obsesión" de adolescente, se detuvo deleitándose en ellos. Jugando con mis montañas erectas y sensibles. Las tocó, besó y chupó de mil maneras distintas. Y a cada caricia, yo estaba más y más cerca de tocar el cielo.

-Edward... - jadeé – Si sigues no podré aguantarme... acabaré... - no encontraba palabra adecuada.

\- ¿Acabarás qué? - Preguntó con voz grave y masculina. - Dilo Bella... Quiero que seas grosera, que no te controles. Quiero ver su sensualidad y tu sexualidad salir para mí.

\- Si sigues tocándome así, acabaré corriéndome.

Parece que mis palabras lo activaron más, porque no contento con lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a regalarme pequeños mordiscos intercalándolos con succiones. Sentir el peligro de sus dientes en una zona tan frágil y sensible de mi anatomía, era extasiante.

Tal como le había dicho, desde mi centro, dentro de mis entrañas, los espasmos comenzaron a hacerme retorcer, y gemidos escapaban sin control desde lo más interno de mi garganta.

\- Oh, vamos Bella... déjate ir para mi. - Susurró.

Su petición fue el detonante. El espasmo final llegó, justo con un mordisco un tanto más fuerte que los otros. Una última descarga desde mi pezón a mi clítoris, fue mi fin.

\- ¡Oh... Diosssss... Edward! - Grité.

Caí en la cama retorciendo mis piernas, ya que mi centro pedía a gritos atención inmediata. Edward pareció entender los gestos ansiosos de mis extremidades, y comenzó a descender otra vez con la rosa y su boca por mi cuerpo. Rozó y besó mi estómago, mi vientre, mi ombligo. Y justo cuando pensé que le dedicaría atención a mi parte más necesitada, la bordeó besándome la parte interna de los muslos, para seguir su camino por mis piernas hasta mis pies; los cuales beso y chupó cada uno de mis dedos.

\- Tienes una piel tan suave... - murmuró sobre mi piel.

\- Edward... - Mi pecho subía y bajaba errático por la necesidad.

\- No seas ansiosa – su voz llevaba un claro tono risueño.

Después de torturarme con caricias por todo mi cuerpo, exceptuando mis zonas más necesitadas y frágiles, por fin, y sin esperarlo, comenzó a rozar mi centro. Fue menos que un roce. Un suspiro, pero se sintió como gloria.

Poco a poco, comenzó a dedicarle una atención más exclusivo; investigando, descubriéndolo. Si no fuese que tenía los ojos vendados, estaría muerta de vergüenza.

\- Toda tu eres preciosa – Lazó su aliento justo en mi centro. Mi clítoris palpitó por el cambio de temperatura haciéndome arquear la espalda y soltar un grito de puro éxtasis.

\- ¡Joder! - Grité.

Edward siguió explorando con sus dedos. Hasta que, al fin, metió uno de ellos en mi interior. Poco después de comenzar a moverlo, mi cuerpo combustionó sin previo aviso en un orgasmo de escala imposible en la tabla Richter.

Mi grito fue tan alto y tan profundo que por un momento pensé que la tripulación vendría pensando que Edward estaba matándome.

\- Joder... - Dejé salir el aliento, agotada y complacida – Lo siento... No lo he podido evitar. - me mordí el labio, pero no estaba avergonzada para nada.

\- No lo sientas... Me ha encantado... No sabes lo excitado que estoy. Y la necesidad de estar dentro de ti, ahora. - Su voz era gutural, profunda e intensa.

Me quité el pañuelo de los ojos, me incliné y lo besé con desesperación.

\- Necesito tenerte dentro... ¡ya! Llevo esperando esto, demasiados años y no quiero ni puedo esperar más... - no me dejó acabar.

Lo siguiente fue estar tumbada en la cama con él encima de mí, notando su más que prominente erección rozando mi entrada.

Con sumo cuidado fue introduciéndose en mí. Su tamaño era a tener en cuenta, por lo que fue despacio.

Pero mi cuerpo parecía reconocerlo, por lo que facilitó el acceso. Me notaba completamente mojada, por lo que absorbí su miembro. A parte mis caderas lo buscaban con desesperación.

\- ¡Oh, Dios... Mi vida! - Exhaló su aliento con devoción. - Tú llevas años esperando esto... yo llevo esperándote toda mi vida. - Me miró a los ojos, con una mezcla de amor y hambre.

En un movimiento poco humano, retrocedió y volvió a entrar de una sola estocada, provocándome el mayor placer que jamás hubiese experimentado en mí vida.

Esto era el paraíso, y yo era Eva mordiendo la manzana prohibida. Pero no me importaba que me desterraran por probar a mi Adán personal. Podían mandarme al mismisimo infierno y estaría complacida.

Edward se movió de formas distintas: lento, fuerte, rápido... pero yo no era capaz de durar demasiado. Después de acabar dos veces más, me moví y me puse a horcajadas sobre él.

Introduje su pene en mí, una vez más, mirándolo a los ojos. Me deslicé suavemente por toda su largura, disfrutándola mientras le rozaba el pecho, arañándolo con las uñas.

Verlo recibir el placer que yo le regalaba, era mi propio placer.

Me corrí otra vez, y fue apoteósico. El placer que otorga esa posición es indescriptible.

Edward volvió a movernos y después de unos pocos movimientos más, comenzó a prepararse.

\- Nena... - Respiró profundo.

\- Acaba Edward... quiero sentir como te corres dentro de mí. - Mordí mi labio con sensualidad.

En dos estocadas certeras, Edward empujó algo más fuerte y noté como se venía en mi tras varios espasmos y jadeos. A la vez, que yo misma volvía a acabar. Jamás, había tenido tantos orgasmos. Estaba literalmente agotada; pero feliz. Feliz y plena.

\- ¡Dios Bella...! - Gruñó. Su voz se había vuelto profunda y oscura, electrizándome.

Según le daban los espasmos característicos después de acabar, a la vez que los míos propios, Edward giró la cara y noté una ligera punzada en el cuello y como mordía uno de los almohadones de plumas, llenando toda la cama de ellas. Volando sobre nosotros.

No recuerdo nada más, porque según salió de mi, me quedé profundamente dormida. Pero alcancé a escuchar unas últimas palabras.

\- ¡Dios Bella...! No he podido evitarlo... Perdóname. - silencio - ¿Bella? Despierta nena... Por favor.

.

.

 **¡Uyyyy!...¿?¿?¿?¿?...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola niñas... ¡Ya estoy aqui!**

 **Capi largo, romántico, emotivo... Pero también un poquito triste.**

 **A ver quien se da cuenta de por qué el capítulo tiene un trasfondo triste?**

 **Disfrutarlo chicas...**

CAPITULO 18

* * *

.

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome de un buen humor asombroso.

 _¿A qué se deberá?_ Me pregunté con sarcasmo travieso.

Giré la cabeza buscando a Edward. Él no dormía, pero sabía que estaría a mi lado para cuando despertara. Había sido nuestra primera vez, o por lo menos juntos.

Efectivamente, estaba a mi lado tumbado sobre su costado mirándome; pero cuando pude fijar bien mi vista, su cara me hizo contraerme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté de pronto alarmada.

\- Bella... - Susurró. - Yo... - Su rostro era el arrepentimiento y la culpa personificada.

\- Edward... ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Me alcé, quedándome sentada en la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

Apretó los ojos fuertemente, inhaló una gran bocanada de innecesario oxígeno y alzó la mano, rozándome el cuello.

Fruncí el ceño, y llevé mi mano al mismo punto, notando una ligera punzada de leve dolor al pasar el dedo por encima de un arañazo.

\- Pero... - Volví a fruncir el ceño, recordando. - Esto fue lo que sentí justo cuando tu te... bueno, cuando acabaste. - Noté mis mejillas ruborizarse ante el recuerdo.

\- Lo siento mucho, muchísimo – Volvió a disculparse.

\- Tranquilo Edward... no ha sido nada. - Me incliné de hombros. - No sé a qué se debe tanta preocupación. - Él frunció el ceño confundido.

\- Yo crei... bueno, supuse que te enfadarías; o por lo menos que te molestaría – Siguió con su entre cejo marcado. - Fue un impulso, un momento de debilidad – suspiró. Su rostro estaba contraido por la culpa.

\- Eso es lo menos que me ha podido pasar, acostándome con un vampiro – Solté una risita traviesa. - Además, te detuviste... no llegaste a morderme – le alcé las cejas, restándole importancia.

\- Faltó muy poco – contestó en tono gutural, y la mirada muy seria.

Su forma de decirlo, hizo que me recorriera un estremecimiento. Simplemente fue un roce, pero si su autocontrol hubiese fallado medio segundo más, habría clavado sus dientes en mi yugular, comenzando así mi transformación.

Pero... ¿Está vez lo revocaría como en el salón de ballet, con James? O por el contrario, ¿dejaría que completase mi cambio?

\- Si, realmente ha sido lo menos que ha podido pasar – Volvió a fruncir su ceño, ahora, bastante más marcado. - Realmente, no se en que estaba pensando en aceptar a hacer esto – meneó la cabeza. Pero en su rostro no había ningún signo de arrepentimiento; si no más bien una sonrisita.

\- No me vengas ahora con arrepentimientos – Meneé las manos al aire – Estabas deseando hacer esto desde que volviste. - Alcé mis cejas con arrogancia, de forma teatral. - Cuando nos miramos en la entrada de la clínica, tus ojos te delataban sin piedad; perdona que te diga – Usé un tono exageradamente marcado de petulancia; pero todo a modo de broma; señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

\- No te lo voy a negar. Cuando te giraste y te vi... - suspiró profundo – Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva. - Sus ojos me miraban con sinceridad; con un brillo muy especial.

Su forma de contemplarme, con esa adoración que antaño me entusiasmaba y que ahora me ponía nerviosa, me devolvió a la realidad y me ayudó a salir de la burbuja que solíamos crear a nuestro alrededor.

Esto había sido una noche, una cita inolvidable. Una única vez entre nosotros.

No podía morir sin haber pasado una noche de amor con Edward. Ahora, podría morir en paz... Más o menos.

Pero después de esto, después de despertar, volvíamos al mundo real. Tal y como le había dicho a él la pasada noche en el coche.

 _Una noche... Pasemos una noche juntos._

El pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se encogiese.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos levantamos? Creo que es hora de ir volviendo a la realidad, ¿no te parece? - Le pregunté comenzando a levantarme.

\- Espera... - Me agarró de la cintura y me tumbó sobre la cama. - No tan deprisa señorita – Su tono era jovial y divertido. El mío se había vuelto algo serio y frio. - Aun queda alguna sorpresa... Nuestra cita no ha acabado. Espera.

Se levantó, desnudo. Tuve que inhalar aire y morderme el labio para autocontrolarme y no saltar sobre él como una pantera.

Así que opté por girar la cara. Gesto que él captó, y por lo que pude verle la cara, le extrañó; aunque lo dejó pasar.

Edward se puso un pantalón de pijama y a mí me paso un camisón largo de seda. No sabía muy bien de donde lo habría sacado; pero no iba a preguntar. No quería romper aun el embrujo.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, despreocupado, o fingiendo estarlo, y al momento Maria entró con una carrito y lo que auguraba nuestro, o más bien mí desayuno.

\- Espero que te guste – Sonrió con gesto infantil. Me chiflaba este Edward tan... humano.

Comenzó a levantar tapas de los platos que traía el carrito y de pronto mi estomago cobró protagonismo. Estaba muerta de hambre. Pero teniendo en cuenta que había cenado poco y la sesión de sexo brutal que había mantenido horas antes, era más que comprensible.

La mitad del desayuno la pasamos en silencio. Edward sabía que algo no iba bien, Edward era un experto en reconocer los diferentes gestos humanos, y en mí caso, aun me reconocía lo suficiente como para percatarse de que algo pasaba. Que mi mente estaba maquinando.

\- Nora está con Rose y Emmet. - Me informó – La han sacado a dar un paseo – Sonrió. Ella y Emmet fueron ayer a comprarle una sillita nueva. - Rodó los ojos – Segun Rose, la nueva es más segura y tiene muchas más comodidades tanto para la bebé como para tí, cuando la cargues.

\- ¡Ah! - pestañeé – Vale, genial. No hay problema. Le daré las gracias cuando los vea, al ir por Nora.

\- Alice me ha pedido que te entretenga un poco más – Lo miré agachando los ojos. Él sonrió – Te tiene una sorpresa y necesita algo más de tiempo – Su cara se tornó a una de angelito. Yo, rodé los ojos.

\- ¿Edward? - Le alcé una ceja. - Miedo me da cuando os confabulaís entre Alice y tu – Reí.

A Alice podría habersele ocurrido cualquier cosa. Conociéndola, me daba hasta miedo. Y más, cuando acababa por liar a Edward en sus tetras.

\- Tranquila, no es nada excesivo. Estoy seguro de que te encantara. Ya verás. - Con lo dicho, me soltó un pico en los labios y se levantó de un salto poco humano.

Entró por una puerta, y al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a salir vaho y un envolvente aroma a flores.

Cuando me fui a levantar, Edward apareció, otra vez de forma muy poco humana, y me cargo en brazos justo cuando iba a poner mi pie en el suelo.

\- No, no... ¿Dónde ibas? Dejame consentirte todo lo que quiera. - Su mirada fue persuasiva hasta el punto de hacerme callar. - Nuestra cita aun no ha acabado – Me guiñó un ojo.

Le sonreí; con ganas. Me dejé ir un poco más. Aprovechar estas últimas horas. El plan estaba elaborado y decidido. Simplemente disfrutaría mi último tiempo con él. Me permitiría ser feliz, plenamente feliz, junto a Edward por última vez.

Entramos por la puerta donde minutos antes había traspasado él; y no era otra cosa más que el baño. Un baño que era como el dormitorio de mi apartamento; y no era pequeño en absoluto. Pero este baño era algo espectacular.

Tenía una bañera redonda, gigante. De la cual salía el vaho y el aroma a flores, a parte de un millón de burbujas.

Me posó en el suelo, y después de lanzarme una mirada de permiso, a lo que yo asentí, me quitó el camisón con gran delicadeza. Esa no era la palabra correcta: Sensual, erótico, sexy... esas podrían ser palabras que encajaran mejor en su forma de desnudarme.

Ahora me arrepentía de no haberlo dejado hacerlo la pasada noche.

Me dejó desnuda delante de él. Me mordí el labio y después de lanzarme una sonrisa torcida capaz de hacerme duplicar mis pulsaciones en menos de un segundo, se quitó el pantalón de pijama.

Se metió en la bañera, y me tendió la mano para que entrara con él.

Y otra vez esa sensación de encajar. De perfección.

 _No te dejes influir Bella. Disfruta del momento; embebeté de él, pero manten el control._

Nos tumbamos en el agua caliente, la cual ayudó a mis entumecidos músculos a relajarse. Cerré los ojos y disfruté el momento en todo su explendor. Capté todo a mi alrededor con precisión para tener buenos recuerdos, en los que rememorar cuando esto acabase. Cuando él se volviese a ir.

Edward se tumbó y yo apoyé mi espalda en su pecho. Aplicó en una suave esponja gel y comenzó a limpiarme. Pero su tarea de limpieza pronto se vio delegado a otro tipo de tarea, ya que mis revoluciones comenzaron a subir peligrosamente.

Él tampoco era inmune a recorrerme el cuerpo de esa manera, ya que algo tremendamente duro se clavaba en mi baja espalda.

Me giré y lo miré. Ahora había más luz que en la noche. Ambos éramos más conscientes de lo que pasaba y de lo que hacíamos.

Igual que la primera vez fue un tanto más sexy, está fue más... romántica. Todo fue más despacio. Hubo muchos más besos, más caricias mutuas.

Edward comenzó a hacerme el amor con sus labios, con sus dedos, con sus besos... y yo me creía morir de extasis. Y... de amor.

Me sacó de la bañera una vez el agua se hubo enfriado, llevándome a la cama. Allí, hicimos el amor de forma más dulce; más lenta. Captando el momento de otra manera. Disfrutándolo de una forma más madura, podríamos decir.

Después de hacerme acabar varias veces, otra vez. Una vez él terminó, caí rendida.

Al despertar, era cerca del medio día. Y después de que Edward se alabase a sí mismo que era un fenómeno por hacerme dormir tanto, veáse la ironía de la frase, y reirnos por ello, nos vestimos para disfrutar del siguiente paso de nuestra cita.

Teníamos otra ropa para vestirnos, ya que nuestro atuendo era de velatorio. Muy sobria, muy oscura y seria.

\- No sé si atreverme a preguntar de dónde salió esta ropa – Rodé los ojos, a la vez que meneé la cabeza divertida.

\- Bueno, tuve cierta ayuda para este tipo de detalles.

Al coger la ropa para vestirme, me di cuenta de que esa ropa era mía. Alcé una ceja, mirándolo inquisidora.

\- ¿En serio no adivinas? - preguntó divertido.

\- ¿Me acerco si me refiero a una vampira, hermana tuya, de pelo corto, negro y que es un torbellino...? - Edward comenzó a reirse.

Me trajó ropa interior, unos vaqueros, un jersey gordo de lana y cuello vuelto grande y un chaleco. A Edward, también vaqueros, un jersey pegado de cuello cisne y también un chaleco.

\- ¿Nos ha puesto a juego? - Pregunté miestras la risa se me escapaba. Edward rodó los ojos y se inclinó de hombros.

\- Es Alice... Esta vez no voy a quejarme, ella me ha ayudado a hacer algunas de las cosas de nuestra cita.

Salimos a cubierta, y pudimos comprobar, o por lo menos yo, que estábamos navegando, a punto de llegar al muelle. La vista, ahora con la luz de un día ligeramente soleado, pero lo justo para que no hiciese brillar a Edward, era impresionante.

Ver ambas orillas del rio Hudson, acercándonos a Nueva York en todo su esplendor como escenario de fondo, era una imagen que te dejaba sin aliento.

Edward sacó su móvil del pantalón y me sacó un foto. Lo miré sonriente.

\- Un recuerdo... Estas preciosa – Murmuró acercándose a mi cuello.

Y como si me hubiese leido el pensamiento, me abrazó uniendo nuestras caras, alzó su brazo y nos hizo un selfie.

Ambos miramos la pantalla del móvil para ver la foto.

El corazón volvió a palpitarme al ver nuestro retrato. Juntos. Acaramelados y sonrientes, como una pareja normal.

\- Pásamela por washapp, ¿ok? - Esta vez no quería quedarme sin recuerdos palpables.

\- Claro... - Edward comenzó a toquetear el móvil. - ¡Listo! Ahora ambos tenemos un recuerdo de nuestra cita – Sonrió feliz. Estaba irresistible. Su belleza con esa luz, era cegadora.

 _El polvo le ha sentado de fábula... igual que a mí_

Pensé, mordiéndome el labio y notando como de los ojos me salía una sonrisa pícara y mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Edward me alzó una ceja, con ojos traviesos.

\- Ummm... ¿Y esa sonrisa? No sé si quiero saber lo que tu mente traviesa, está pensando ahora mismo? - Pronunció la pregunta casi como una acusación, pero su cara, era la viva imagen de la felicidad y la picardia.

Le alcé ambas cejas, y con las mismas, no me dejo decir nada porque sus labios, callaron cualquier palabra que fuese a salir de mi boca.

Su beso, ahora una vez probado su cuerpo, me sabían incluso mejor de lo que nunca me supieron. Noté como me subía un escalofrio por la columna y mi centro palpitaba de anticipación.

\- Ufff... - dejé salir el aire, con suspiro incluido. - Si vuelves a besarme así, tendré que raptarte otra vez en ese camarote.

\- La idea suena de lo más tentadora... - Se inclinó para volver a besarme, pero fuimos interrumpidos.

\- Señores, perdón por la interrupción – Se disculpó Alex. - Estamos a punto de llegar. Si necesitan algo...

\- No, no, Alex. Gracias – Contestó Edward. - Todo está bien.

Llegamos a los muelles, y después de despedirnos de la tripulación y del mismo señor que nos acompañó hasta allí la pasada noche, recogimos el Volvo en el parking y Edward condujo sin querer decirme nuestro destino.

.

Atravesamos parte de Manhattan, hasta la Quinta Avenida donde Edward paró el coche en un aparcamiento reservado en la acera. Justo de frente del Rockefeller Centre. Lo miré inquisitiva.

Salió del coche, me abrió mi la puerta, y un aparcacoches salió de un reservado al lado de una de las entradas principales a recogerle las llaves para llevarse el coche a algún parking privado.

Edward le entregó las susodichas y ya de forma automática, nos dimos la mano para caminar por la calle... como... una pareja normal.

Pero no lo eramos.

 _Bella... no te emociones. No sois una pareja normal, y lo sabes más que de sobra._

Subimos en el ascensor hasta la última planta. Una donde jamás había estado, ya que era un ala privadísima, solo apta para las altas esferas de Nueva York.

\- ¿Edward...? - Pregunté nerviosa.

\- ¡Shuuu! - Puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios para callarme.

El ascensor al fin se abrió entrando en una sala amplía y luminosa, elegantemente engalonada; suelos de madera clara, jarrones, cuadros, sofás, mesitas... Todo era finísimo y prometía ser extramadamente caro.

\- En esta sala es donde se organizan fiestas del calibre de la gala de Porcelanosa, fiestas privadas de gente de las más altas y poderosas esferas de esta ciudad. - Informó Edward al verme la cara de pasmo.

Tiró de mí, ya que no habíamos soltado nuestras manos, recorriendo la enorme sala.

\- Mi sorpresa está fuera. - Me guiñó un ojo, y yo me mordí el labio en respuesta.

Salimos por un pórtico a lo que suponía sería la terraza.

Una vez fuera, me quedé en shock. Mis ojos se abrieron a medidas imposibles observando lo que tenía frente a mi:

En la gigantesca terraza, había una mesa redonda engalonada, y un carrito enorme a un lado con un montón de bandejas con tapas en plata. Un camarero y una camarera estaban de pie, uno a cada lado del carrito, con pose muy formal.

A un lado, pero lo suficientemente de la mesa, había una pequeña orquesta. Un violín y un piano, los cuales estaban tocando "Claro de Luna".

La mesa estaba atechada por un cenador precioso, decorado con flores y telas de puntillas caían dandole intimidad a la zona de la comida.

\- ¿Te gusta? - La voz ligeramente nerviosa de Edward me sacó de mi impresión; aunque aún no había conseguido recuperar la voz. Asentí con la cabeza de forma enérgica. - Me alegro – Sonrió. - Pero antes disfrutemos de las vistas – Volvió a tirar de mí y me acercó a la barandilla para contemplar las extraordinarias vistas.

El frio era aterrador ya que estando a 260 m de altura, el aire azotaba de forma escalofriante, pero a su vez era muy reconfortante. Imagino que el conford era debido a mi acompañante. Podía verse la zona oeste de Manhattan, parte de Brooklyn y algo del Bronx.

Edward sacó otra vez su móvil y nos volvió a sacar varios selfies a parte de algunos primeros planos mios.

\- ¡Edward! - lo llamé de forma juguetona – Para yaaa... - Alcé la mano para intentar quitarle el móvil, pero como era de esperar fallé estrepitosamente.

Lo único que conseguimos de esto, fue ponernos a jugar con niños. Primero intenté darle alcance, hasta que al final Edward comenzó a correr, a paso humano, tras mí. Pero se cansó rápidamente y de golpe me agarró por la cintura, alzándome y dándome vueltas.

\- ¡Jajaja! - Las carcajadas salieron de mi boca sin poder ni querer contenerlas. - ¡Edward, deja de darme vueltas! ¡Jajajaja! - las risas seguían saliendo.

Edward, conmigo cargada en brazos, me llevó al cenador hasta el borde de la silla.

\- ¿No me irás a decir que me vas a sentar tu también, no? - Pregunté mofándome un poco. Edward achinó los ojos en respuesta.

\- No será por ganas – Sus cejas se alzaron, para darme a entender que estaba de broma.

Cuando me puso con los pies en el suelo, y comprobé la mesa, recaí en un detalle que se me había pasado por alto al primer vistazo:

Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas completaba la decoración de la preciosa mesa.

\- ¡Oh, Edward...! Son... son preciosas. Me encantan – Estreché el ramo entre mis brazos, embebiendome de la fresca y dulce fragancia de las rosas.

\- Estoy encantado viendo como todo está a tu gusto. - Sonrió feliz. - Dame, las guardaremos hasta que nos vayamos.

La camarera se acercó a nuestra posición para recoger las flores.

\- Las metere en agua, para que estén perfectas para cuando se vayan, señores – Era la formalidad en estado puro.

Le rodé los ojos a Edward, sacándole una sincera sonrisa traviesa ante mi gesto de burla.

Nos sentamos a comer acompañados de la melodía del piano y el violín. Los camareros, como excelentes profesionales, nos servían y se retiraban discretamente lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar nuestra conversación.

Cosa que me alegró, ya que por un primer momento, supuse que estarían pegados a nosotros.

Otro detalle que no pasó desapercibido, es que el cenador estaba calefactado. Edward había pensado en absolutamente todo.

Mantuvimos una comida completamente contraria a lo que se esperaría de tal formalidad y elegancia. Reimos, muchísimo; sobre todo yo ante las mil y una ocurrencias de Edward.

A parte del plano divertido, hubo tiempo para seguir contándonos cosas de nuestras vidas durante todos estos años. Ambos hablábamos y escuchábamos al otro, con total atención y ensimismamiento.

También hubo momento para comentar sobre nuestra primera vez, sacándome los colores; aunque si Edward pudiese sonrojarse, lo habría hecho.

\- La verdad, es que no solo estaba nervioso por tener mi control más a raya de lo que jamás lo había tenido... - Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso – También tenía mis temores sobre si sabría estar a la altura... de tus... espectativas. - Murmuró algo atropellado. Noté como me asomaba una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

\- Edward... - envolví su nombre en un susurro amoroso – Cielo... has estado mucho más que a la altura, creeme. - le guiñé un ojo.

\- Me alegro – respiró – Es que bueno, yo no he estado nunca con nadie y sé que tú si. Por eso mis nervios. Sabía que esas espectativas tenían un listón altísimo por varias razones... Nuestra primera vez juntos, la atracción que siempre hubo entre nosotros... y sobre todo, porque yo soy, bueno. Un vampiro.

\- No te lo voy a negar. Tu último motivo, era el que más espectativas mantenía. - Reí, con las mejillas ardiéndome. - Pero – me incliné sobre la mesa para acercarme a él – Has aprovado con matrícula – alcé las cejas para darle más intensidad a mis palabras. - No me importaría tenerte en mi cama todas las noches – Me mordí el labio de forma sensual.

Según pronuncié mis últimas palabras en voz alta, me maldije internamente. Se habían escapado de mi garganta sin darme ni cuenta.

 _Bella, joder... ¿Para qué das falsas expectativas? ¿Por qué? Porque mi subconsciente ha hablado por mí misma... ¡Maldita sea!_

Después de un silencio un tanto raro, cambiamos de tema y volvimos a estar bien como si nada. Pero sabía que Edward había captado que algo no andaba bien conmigo. Pero estaba segura de que no se imginaba lo que era realmente.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, el tiempo había pasado volando y comenzaba a oscurecer en el horizonte.

\- ¡Edward! - Exclamé de pronto al darme cuenta de la luz - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 17, pasadas... pero tranquila. Vamos bien de tiempo – Su sonrisa se volvió pícara.

Sabía que algo escondía. Él y toda su familia.

Nos levantamos y de pronto, me agarró y comenzamos a bailar. La orquesta había comenzado a tocar Lost y todos mis pelos se pusieron de punta.

\- Esta ahora, es nuestra canción – Me susurró al oido, mientras danzábamos despacio y muy acaramelados.

Edward me regaló tiernos besos y delicadas caricias. Todo era tan romántico, tan sensual, tan... perfecto.

El único fallo es que esto, tenía fecha de caducidad, la cual llegaría pronto.

Recuperamos el coche y Edward condujo hacías las afueras del barrio de Manhattan. A la zona "pobre". Donde yo vivía después de graduarme y justo donde tenía el nuevo piso alquilado.

Edward nunca hacía nada por casualidad, así que supuse que alguna cosa habrían ideado con el tema del nuevo apartamento; ahí, es donde entraba Alice.

\- ¿Preparada para una última sorpresa? - Preguntó entusiasmado.

\- Por supuesto – Contesté al tiempo que me mordía el labio. Me sentía igual que una niña el día de Reyes.

.

Aparcó cerca de mi nuevo portal. Me abrió la puerta y, cómo no, volvió a darme la mano. Llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa feliz y un tanto nerviosa por la anticipación.

 _¡Qué habrán ideado!_

Debía reconocer que la incertidumbre estaba matándome.

Entremos en mi portal, y subimos hasta mi piso. Ya tenía un dato, la sorpresa, estaba relacionada con el apartamento.

Sacó un llavero del bolsillo de su chaleco, con dos llaves colgando. Abrió la puerta y...

El piso estaba completamente amueblado.

Abrí los ojos y la boca a la par. Estaba anonadada. Giré la cara hacía Edward el cual sonreía emocionado de ver mi reacción.

\- Pero... pero... - No encontraba léxico - ¡Edward! - Sin pensarlo, salté a sus brazos rodeándolo fuertemente por el cuello. - Gracias... muchísimas gracias.

\- Esto no es nada en comparación a lo que mereces – Susurró en mi oido, ya que seguíamos abrazados.

Entré y me puse a husmearlo todo. Esos muebles, la decoración... eran las cosas que habíamos estado mirando Alice y yo en revistas de decoración. Se había quedado con todo lo que le había dicho que me gustaba.

Pero por supuesto, la mayoría eran cosas que no podía costearme. Pero ellos si. Así que, ahí estaba todo. Incluso recordaba uno de los cojines por costar casi 400 $; cojín, uno de ellos, que ahora decoraba mi sofá. El cual no quería ni recordar lo que costaba.

Todo eran muebles carísimos por ser antigüedades y de diseño, pero con gran funcionalidad. Para el día a día.

Aunque claro, ¿quién dejaría que ese cojín se estropease?

\- Esto, es demasiado... - Mi tono era una mezcla de fascinación y reproche. - Os habéis gastado una fortuna.

\- Te repito... nada en comparación a tí. - Contestó muy natural. - Bella, deja de darle valor al dinero... Sé que lo tiene y tu como humana debes dárselo, pero cómo debo explicarte que para nosotros esto no es nada. Tenemos dinero como para vivir lujosamente tres vidas. - Abrí los ojos perpleja, a la vez que meneaba la cabeza.

Seguí curioseando, y cada cosa que veía, me gustaba más que la anterior. Iba a ser muy fácil acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.

Este era mi barrio, el origen de mi vida adulta. Había sido muy feliz viviendo en esta zona, donde todo era más simple; sin jaleos de apariencias y gente ajetreada con trajes de chaqueta y tacones de alturas imposibles.

Edward iba guiándome por el apartamento, el cual no estaba exactamente como lo habíamos visto en el anuncio.

La cocina y el salón estaban unidos, pero ahora había algo distinto. Era parecía un espacio más amplio, más luminoso.

\- Hemos... bueno... han – Rodó los ojos - echo unas pequeñas reformas. Alice se quedó con todo lo que ibas diciéndole y lo hemos rediseñado un poco a tu gusto. La cocina y salón, antes estaban más diferenciados, ahora lo hemos modificado para que sea una zona conjunta. Y hemos acomodado allí, al lado de una de las ventanas, una pequeña zona con una mesa para que tengas un sitio para escribir, o tener el portatil cuando tengas a Nora en casa. - Explicaba.

\- Es... perfecto, Edward. ¡En serio! Es perfecto como habéis conjeniado las zonas entre si. La cocina, salón, mi pequeño despacho y esta zona con juguetes para la niña. - Estaba emocionada a la par que nerviosa de ver las cajas de almacenamiento infantil con juguetes para Nora.

\- Hemos buscado que haya mucho espacio para que puedas tener a la niña siempre contigo, como querías. - Informó, señalando la mini cuna que ahora descansaba a un lateral del sofá. - Rose fue la encargada del tema infantil y Esme de la decoración. Alice les dijo lo que te gustaba y entre ellas, se han arreglado muy bien.

Mi dormitorio era impresionante. Moderno, amplio, luminoso... Con una decoración en tonos grises, blaco roto y marrón chocolate. Varios cojines de colores, daban la nota artística y colorida al conjunto. Perfecto.

El baño de la habitación también había sido reformado. Ahora ya no había paredes, si no unas cristaleras biseladas con puertas correderas. El cual estaba equipado con todo lo que se podría pedir.

Todas mis cosas estaban ahí, más un numero consierable de articulos de belleza nuevos.

Pero lo más espectacular, era que el dormitorio estaba a dos alturas. Todo estaba al mismo nivel, menos una zona, al fondo del dormitorio, ocupando uno de los dos grandes ventanales que poseía la estancia. Era un despacho, dentro del dormitorio. Pero separándolo de la zona propia de la habitación.

Una estanteria repleta de libros, una mesa preciosa con su sillón de director, mi portatil y un montonazo de equipamiento de despacho. Algún jarrón repleto de flores y algún cuadro completaban el conjunto a modo de decoración.

\- Este si es tu despacho – Informó, hablandome por detrás al oido. - ¿Te gusta la idea? - Me giré para encararlo.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡No! - Edward comenzó a sonreír al entender mi sarcasmo. - ¡Me chiflaaaa! - Grité lanzándome a su cuello, otra vez.

\- Alice decía que aunque no lo habías dicho, querías tener una zona más privada, más tuya. Un despacho. Así que, como el dormitorio es tan grande, y los techos altísimos, Emmet estudio la estancia y dijo que era viable hacer esta obra. Así la otradel salón, queda para que cuando Nora comience a moverse, puedas seguir haciendo tareas allí con ella, pero tengas este espacio para ti. - Explicaba.

\- ¿Esa otra puerta? - Pregunté mientras me dirigía a abrirla.

\- Ábrela... estoy seguro de que va a encantarte – Sonrió malicioso.

Abrí la sobria puerta de madera corredera, y unas luces automáticas iluminaron el interior de la estacia: Un ropero replto de perchas, estantes, y zapateros quedaron a mi vista.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones de golpe. Dejándome casi hasta mareada.

\- Solo puedo decir... ¡uf! Jajaja – Reí casi como una chiflada. Edward se unió a mi en mis carcajadas contagiosas.

\- Sabía que te gustaría.

\- Está toda mi ropa aquí – Me percaté de que todas mis cosas habían sido trasladadas, incluida, por supuesto mi enseres personales. - Aunque... hay más ropa que antes no había. - Edwrad se inclinó de hombros.

\- Eso son cosas de Alice... a mí no me digas nada – Sonrió de forma inocente.

Recorrí el vestidor, tocando la madera de los estantes, rozando mi ropa y mirando de vistazo rápido la nueva.

\- Queda otra puerta... ven, vamos... - Volvió a entrelazar los dedos con los mios y me guió fuera del armario y de mi dormitorio.

Justo en frente, había otra puerta cerrada. La abrió y de pronto me vi inmersa en un cuento rosa de princesas.

Cuna de dosel, cambiador, armario, estanterias, una hamaca de mimbre con cojines, y cientos de peluches estrategicamente colocados. Por supuesto, varias lamparas y una enorme lafombra de pelo persa que reinaba la habitación.

\- Es... una auténtica pasada. - Murmuré. Estaba muy emocionada.

\- Rose se volvió loca conjuntándolo todo. Esme le echó una manita, porque había comprado mil cosas y al final no encontraba el modo de unirlas y meterlas en el dormitorio, jaja – Rió meneando la cabeza.

Recorrimos el piso una vez más, de pasada, para llegar otra vez a la cocina/salón. Y allí, me esperaba la última sorpresa: Todos los Cullen estaban allí.

.

Les dediqué una gigante y sincera sonrisa a todos. Pero mi primera mirada se fue irremediablemente hacía Alice.

Me lancé a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron amorosos.

\- Gracias... por esto, y por todo. Gracias por volver – Le susurré.

Sabía que todos nos habían escuchado, pero quise imaginar que había sido algo privado entre nosotras.

\- Gracias a ti por volver a aceptarnos – Me devolvió el susurro.

El siguiente abrazo fue para Esme, por su dedicación y tacto con todo. Después, me lancé a por Emmet, el cual había sido el artifice de las obras, me alzó en cuello girándome como hacía siempre y sacándome la risa.

Seguí con Carlisle. Nos fundimos en un abrazo digno de padre e hija. Él, era mi héroe sobre todas las cosas.

Me quedé plantada delante de Jasper sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él capto mis dudas, y fue el que acortó la distancia, dándome un ligero abrazo. Imaginaba que no habría abrazado a muchos humanos, sin matarlos claro, así que su cuidado era extremo.

Por último, y no menos importante... Rose. La cual dejó a Nora en brazos de Esme para abrazarme.

\- Gracias... su habitación es... bueno... un cuento de pricesas – le susurré.

\- De eso se trataba. Me alegro de haberlo conseguido y de que te guste. - Murmuró aun abrazadas. - Quería que fuese preciosa, pero funcional.

\- Te lo diré en unos días – le guiñé el ojo.

Me giré acercándome a Esme. Necesitaba ver a mi niña.

\- Hola mi vida... - le canturreé. Esme se movió para cedermela.

\- Mira quien está aquí, Nora... - Canturreó con el típico tono infantil. - Ve con mamá.

Me quedé helada. Incluso el corazón dejó de latirme por un segundo.

\- Ahora eres su madre, Bella. Es mejor que la trates como hija hasta que tenga edad suficiente para explicarle la verdad. - Comentó Carlisle. - En cuanto tenga uso de razón, ella te verá como su madre.

\- Si, por supuesto. Creo que es lo mejor. - Contesté mientras agarraba a Nora entre mis brazos.

La mecí y le besé la cabecita con adoración. La estrugé contra mi pecho, con cuidado, notando su brioso corazón latir junto al mio.

Era apasionante y estremecedor sentir como se unían sus latidos con los mios.

Nos repartimos por el salón, mientras seguía disfrutando de mi niña... De mi, hija. Hablando sobre las reformas, de la diferencia en el apartamento.

\- Bella... - llamó Esme – ¿Me das permiso para estrenar la cocina y así hacerte algo sabroso de cena? - Preguntó con cuidado.

\- Claro Esme... por supuesto. Faltaria más... - Le regalé una tierna sonrisa, que agradeció.

\- Así celebraremos tu nuevo apartamento – Sonrió complacida.

Los chicos seguían hablando de la reforma, y eso me hizo plantearme una duda, la cual les expuse.

\- Todas estas reformas... ¿El dueño os ha dado permiso? Aunque estaría loco para no hacerlo. Ha quedado fantástico.

\- Bueno... él no tenía que darnos nada, realmente. - Habló Carlisle. - Podemos hacer todas las reformas que nosotros queramos. - Su comentario hizo que un estremecimiento recorriese mi columna vertebral.

\- Eso... ¿Qué significa, Carlisle? - Pregunté mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

El susodicho, sacó un sobre del bolsillo interno de su americana y me lo tendió. Pero al tener a Nora en los brazos no podía cogerlo. Cuando tuviese más práctica podría hacerlo pero aun me sentía insegura cuando tenía el bebé en brazos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Alcé un poco a Nora, para que entendiese porque no lo aceptaba.

\- Bueno, - sonrió con disculpa. Ese gesto me gustó aún menos. - Es la escritura del apartamento... a tu nombre. - Dejé de respirar.

\- Y esto... - Alice se acercó con una carpeta – Son los papeles de la librería. - Abrí los ojos, pasmada. - Respira Bella...

No sabía si la angustia que sentía en mi pecho se debía por la sorpresa de todo el conjunto o que estuvieran al tanto de mi negociación para quedarme con la liberia. Me sentía pillada. Incluso mal por haberles ocultado eso.

Ahora tocaba dar explicaciones.

.

.

 **¿De verdad Bella creía que los Cullen, o Alice más concretamente, no iba a estar al tanto de su aventura empresarial?**

 **Esta Bella... a veces es un poco ilusa... jajajaja!**

 **La semana que viene, veremos a ver qué explicaciones da Bella y como acaba el asunto.**

 **Besossssssss y buen fin de semana a tod s!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola mis bombones!**

 **He conseguido acortar la publicación, 1 día.**

 **(Bien por miiiii, ¡jajajajaja!)**

 **Capi con mucho diálogo y pensamientos negativos y confusos de Bella.**

 **Sé que no estaréis de acuerdo con ella, pero...**

 **Os anuncio que entramos en la recta final del fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPITULO 19

* * *

.

No sabía qué decir. Estaba anonadada. Por un lado quería protestar por lo del apartamento, pero no encontraba valor para quejarme ya que me habían regalado un apartamento y resuelto el papeleo de la librería. ¿Quién podría ni tan siquiera en pensar en protestar?... Yo, ¿quién si no?

 _La librería..._

¿Cómo se habían enterado? Alice. No podía ser de otra manera.

Rose se acercó y le entregué a Nora. Ahora con las manos libres, aunque algo temblorosas, encaré a Carlisle y a Alice, los cuales seguían plantados delante de mi esperando mi respuesta.

\- ¿Alice...? - Dejé la pregunta en el aire esperando que comenzara a explicarse.

\- ¿De verdad pensabas que algo así, iba a pasarme desapercibido? - Preguntó con un sarcasmo apabullante.

\- No... No lo sé. A ver... - sacudí la cabeza, intentando serenarme – De antemano, gracias por todo – Sonreí – Sois increíbles, en serio. Y lo siguiente, no quiero que os lo toméis a mal – comencé disculpándome, echándoles una mirada rápida a todos. - Pero necesitaba hacer esto sola. Comenzar los trámites y ver si lo conseguía por mi misma... Y si tendría valor para, en el último momento, seguir adelante. - Expliqué.

\- No tienes porque dárnoslas querida, lo hemos hecho encantados. Además, entendemos perfectamente que quisieras hacerlo por tu cuenta. Por eso no estamos molestos... - Cogió la palabra Carlisle.

\- Realmente – Esme se asomó desde la cocina, interrumpiendo a su marido – No debe parecernos mal. Es tu vida y tus decisiones. - Lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche a Carlisle.

\- Agradezco que os lo toméis así. - Respiré tranquila. Pero el desahogo me duró muy poco.

\- Estás acostumbrada a tomar decisiones de forma individual, y eso está bien. Que sigas manteniendo una parte de ti misma. - Mi ceño comenzó a llenarse de arruguitas ante las palabras de Carlisle – Pero has de comenzar a confiar más en la familia. A contarnos tus inquietudes, tus metas, proyectos o deseos... Somos una familia unida, y debemos actuar como tal.

\- Los Cullen, protegen a su familia – Agregó Rose muy solemne. Recitando el lema del legado Cullen.

Ahora si que no sabía que decir. Alice no les había dicho absolutamente nada de mis planes sobre su marcha una vez hecha la mudanza e instalada en el nuevo apartamento con Nora.

Ahora sería incluso más difícil de explicar después de semejantes regalos.

Mientras mis latidos se iban acelerando a cada pulsación, Alice no me quitaba los ojos de encima; con una mirada inescrutable. No era fría, ni cínica, tampoco triste... Era una mirada, rara.

\- ¿Bella? - Me llamó la susodicha - ¿No tienes nada más qué decirnos? - No sabía si tomarme la pregunta como una ayuda por su parte, o que acababa de lanzarme a la jaula de los leones.

\- Yo... - me pasé la lengua por los labios; los tenía tan secos, que no era capaz de hablar. - Yo... os agradezco muchísimo todo esto. Es un regalo más que generoso. - Agaché la mirada al suelo – Pero... creo que hay una confusión.

\- ¿Qué confusión enana? - preguntó Emmet. - El piso es tuyo. Completa y absolutamente tuyo. La librería, simplemente hemos agilizado los trámites. Es tuya, mientras quieras trabajar en ella. - Explicó. Lo miré con ojos tiernos.

\- Queríamos comprarla... - Rodó los ojos Rose – Pero bueno... había varios inconvenientes – Su cara se tornó en el fastidio personificado.

Iba a darles un mazazo de los que no se olvidan. Pero... y sin ánimo de ser rencorosa o vengativa... Ellos habían echo exactamente lo mismo conmigo hace diez años.

\- ¿Bella, qué ocurre? - Preguntó Carlisle.

\- Yo... - había llegado el momento. Me llené de aire y coraje, y lo solté – No quiero que os quedéis aquí conmigo. No quiero que seamos una familia, y... - volví a cargarme de aire, esto era casi de lo peor. - No quiero transformarme. Ya no. Ahora, ya no.

Se hizo el silencio. Pero sus caras hablaban a gritos por ellos. Sus expresiones eran una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y decepción.

\- ¿Esto es por qué nosotros te dejamos a ti? ¿Una represalia? - Preguntó con tono autoritario Jasper. Negué con la cabeza.

\- Pero Bella... ¿Nos echas? - Nunca había visto la cara de Emmet triste. Nunca hasta ese momento.

\- Por favor... no me lo pongáis más difícil. Esto no es una venganza, ni mucho menos. Aunque sigo dolida por lo que pasó en aquella época, repito, no es una represalia. ¡Para nada!

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Esme, saliendo de la cocina completamente conmocionada.

\- Os había sacado de mi vida hace mucho tiempo. Aunque os recordaba y aun al final, os seguía echando de menos... me había hecho a la idea de no veros más. O por lo menos, no hasta que fuese viejecita. - Sonreí melancólica – Siempre tuve la sensación de que volveríamos a vernos cuando yo fuese muy mayor; que esperaríais ese momento para vernos una última vez antes de que muriese... - Esme jadeó y Carlisle contrajo el rostro.

\- Bella... - por fin, Edward intervino – Has sufrido mucho durante todos estos días. No sabes lo que dices. Estás, confusa.

\- No Edward... no estaba confusa. Estoy muy segura de la decisión que he tomado. Desde hace días, lo tengo claro.

Todos giraron y miraron para Alice, entre asombrados y enfadados.

\- ¿Alice? - Preguntó Edward.

\- Si, vi su decisión. - Contestó muy tranquila. - Pero no dije nada porque aunque es una decisión tomada, no es tan definitiva como ella cree – Comencé a negar con la cabeza. - Estás dudosa por la transformación. Sigues anhelándola, pero temes que se note la diferencia de edad entre tu y nosotros. - Sonrió traviesa – Entre tú y Edward. Para ser más exactos – Jadeé. - Aunque no es ese el único motivo. Antes no habías vivido y no sabías nada del mundo. Te enamoraste de mi hermano ciegamente y lo hubieras dado todo por él, pero te ha echo un daño irreparable y tu has vivido y visto el mundo. Ahora el convertirte te causa un dilema. - Explicó muy solemne y certera como siempre.

\- Bella... ¡vamos! Una vez convertida, la diferencia de edad será insignificante. La belleza que adquirirás, evaporará cualquier marca de edad. - Explicaba Edward visiblemente nervioso. Siempre quisiste esto, y ahora... - Tomó aire – Yo mismo me comprometo a hacerlo, como siempre quisiste. - Cerré los ojos, hundida.

\- Edward... - Meneaba la cabeza, negando. Sus palabras, su ofrecimiento, hacían que mi herida quedara expuesta resquemando como hacía tiempo que no dolía.

\- Entonces... lo de la pasada noche... ¿No significó nada? - Me preguntó conmocionado.

\- Edward, por favor... no. - Suspiré profundamente – No vayas por ahí... No tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Qué no vaya por ahí? No querías quedarte con las ganas de probar... - Alice le sujetó el brazo, supongo que haciendo una gran fuerza, ya que la mirada de ella estaba envenenada.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada significativa a su esposa, y esta, le clavó los ojos a su hermano, dejándolo parado en su sitio, sin abrir la boca.

\- No apabullemos más a Bella. Tampoco nos está echando hoy mismo – Solté todo el aire de golpe, agradeciendo con la mirada a Alice – Dejemos el tema en paz y festejemos, como era el plan, la inauguración del apartamento. - sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado – Además, tenemos mucho que organizar para la reapertura de la librería.

Hubo un silencio durante unos instantes, un tanto incómodo. En el cual, yo no me atreví ni tan siquiera a posar la mirada en Edward.

Con imaginarme su cara de dolor, me era suficiente. No necesitaba comprobarla.

-Bueno enana, - Emmet fue el primero en romper la tensión – he hecho alguna obra en la librería. En tema de luz y tuberías. Creo que no debieron ser cambiadas desde que se hizo el edificio en los años 60. - Explicó – Mañana nos acercaremos y me dices si hay algo que quieras cambiar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yo me dedicaré al tema comercial. - Se unión a nuestra conversación Alice. - Publicitaré la reapertura, para que la gente de la zona sepa que en unos días, vuelve a abrir.

\- Sería conveniente que hablases con tu editor para que te de algunos títulos. Tener libros nuevos también es un buen reclamo. Estoy seguro de que no te pondrá pegas. - Edward me lanzó una mirada significativa, cargada de intención. La cual entendí a la primera, por supuesto. Pero en ningún momento había diversión en su rostro, como había supuesto.

La velada siguió, casi, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Estuvimos gran parte del tiempo hablando de las reformas que me gustarían en la librería. Que no eran otras que mejoras, ya que no quería quitarle su alma al loca.

A la gente le gustaba ir allí por su esencia. Si se la robaba, perdería a muchos clientes.

Rose estuvo enseñándome a cambiar a Nora, y como era el procedimiento a seguir. Preparamos el biberón juntas y me indicó como dárselo.

Le saqué los gases y nos fuimos a su habitación para dormirla.

Costó un poco a que cediese en el sueño, pero según Rose, estaba algo agitada ya que los bebés eran muy perceptivos a los cambios. Y aunque esta habitación era un auténtico sueño, era muy pequeña para distinguir sobre decoración; ella solo percibía que no estaba en la habitación de siempre.

\- La primera noche en casa de Laurie, también le costó mucho coger el sueño. Pero a la noche siguiente ya fue mucho más fácil. No te preocupes. En uno o dos días, dormirá mejor. - Me reconfortó. -

Después de una hora, al fin se venció al sueño. La acosté en su cunita y después de una última mirada, conectamos el intercomunicador de bebés, y volvimos al salón.

Esme me había preparado una taza de leche caliente con miel y un poco de cacao. Ya sabía que me encantaba tomarme uno antes de dormir, ya que me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

\- Esta noche, Emmet y yo nos quedaremos aquí contigo. - Comentó Rose. - Estás agotada y así aprovecharas a dormir y descansar. Si comienzas hoy tu sola con la niña, irás acumulando cansancio y en unos días te verás desbordada. - Asentí.

\- Gracias Rose... no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te agradezco esto. - La miré con ojos de cachorrito. Me devolvió una sonrisa maternal. - Pues si no os importa, me voy a ir a dormir... como bien ha dicho Rose, estoy agotada. - Suspiré.

\- Normal que lo estés... Deberías haber descansado más hoy, jajajaja – Las risas de Emmet debieron oírse en medio estado; y mis coloretes bien pudieron iluminar a todo el barrio de Manhattan.

\- ¡Emmet! - Lo reprendió Esme, pero ni ella misma podía aguanta la risa que se le escapaba por las comisuras de los labios.

\- Vale... ahora si que me voy a ir... Voy a hacer una retirada lo más digna posible – Le saqué la lengua a Emmet, el cual seguía riéndose.

El que no se reía ni lo más mínimo, era Edward. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron medio segundo, y me sobró tiempo para captar su disgusto.

Retiré la mirada antes de quedar hipnotizada en sus ojos tristes y me fui a mi nuevo dormitorio.

\- ¿Bella? - Me llamó Alice, giré sobre mis pasos y la encaré – Hasta que la reforma este lista – Me guiñó un ojo y se dio golpecitos con su dedo índice en la frente. Asentí.

Alice había captado mi firme decisión sobre la fecha de su marcha. Que no era otra, que cuando las obras estuviesen finalizadas y la librería reabriera sus puertas.

No quería parecer egoísta, que me lo sentía y bastante, pero sabía que no se darían por vencidos e incluso se sentirían ofendidos si yo no consentía en que Emmet la realizara.

Con eso en mente, me dirigí a mi nuevo dormitorio. A parte de que estaba deseando disfrutarlo, me sirvió como excusa para salir del salón. Nadie volvió a sacar el tema, pero sabía que no era algo que dejarían pasar sin pelear más. Solo esperaba que cuando la fecha límite cumpliera, no me lo pusieran más difícil de lo que ya iba a ser de por si. Intuía que intentarían convencerme con cualquier teoría, y lo que más miedo me daba era que no sabía lo fuerte que sería para negarme una y otra vez ante sus ataques de que permaneciésemos juntos todos, y que yo, me uniera a la familia como una igual.

Pasaron unos días y nadie volvió a sacar el tema a relucir. Incluso no tuve que evitar a Alice, ya que en varias ocasiones nos quedamos a solas y no inició conversación alguna.

Al que si evitaba, aunque era algo mutuo, era a Edward. Él evitaba de cualquier forma el estar a solas conmigo; incluso no permanecía demasiado tiempo cerca de mí.

Notaba como me miraba: con pena, con aflicción, con desilusión. Incluso con cierto enfado.

Pero ¿qué pensaba? Qué vendría y tras un par de semanas, una breve explicación, una cita inolvidable con un sexo más que extraordinario... ¿Todo se arreglaría?

Resumiéndolo así, podría parecer que sí; que todo había quedado perdonado y comenzaríamos de nuevo, pero no.

Ahora tenía una hija. Una forma de vivir. Ilusiones...

Tal y como había descrito Alice, había probado lo que realmente era vivir, había saboreado las experiencias humanas tal y como él me insistía una y otra vez en el pasado y el pensar en la inmortalidad, a día de hoy, me daba cierto miedo.

Ese era el doble rasero de su petición... Que una vez probada, no quisiera arriesgarme a la inmortalidad.

No porque no lo quisiera, que lo hacía... pero sabía que una vez convertida, tendría que estar con y por la familia. Sería una Cullen y... "Los Cullen, cuidan de su familia".

Además, si me había abandonado una vez... ¿Quién evitaba que lo volviese hacer en un futuro?

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas y más vueltas al tema.

En menos de una semana, la reforma estaba listo. Alice se había encargado de publicitar la reapertura y parecía que el vecindario estaba curioso y expectante ante el acontecimiento.

\- Bella... - Alice y yo nos habíamos quedado solas en la librería acabando de acomodar unos objetos de decoración. Su tono era claramente una advertencia de que tocaba sermón – No quiero que te pongas a la defensiva, ¿de acuerdo? - Asentí y ambas tomamos asiento – Si te replantearas el tema de que nos fuésemos... - Suspiré casi involuntariamente – podríamos ayudarte con el negocio.

\- Alice... en serio... - No me dejó seguir.

\- No te estoy diciendo que viviésemos como ahora... pasándonos el día en tu apartamento y en cierta manera controlando cada movimiento que haces. Podríamos vivir como una familia normal; más humana. De las que cada uno vive en su casa, y se avisan las visitas. Yo podría trabajar aquí contigo, entre las dos sería mucho más llevadero y más divertido y Rose cuidaría de Nora, estaría más que encantada – Retahiló casi atropelladamente.

He de reconocer que su idea no era mala, para nada. Pero sabía que no podrían cumplir con la parte de la independencia. Sería cuestión de tiempo, que acabasemos viviendo prácticamente juntos, y yo misma, de forma inconsciente, les iría dando pie a ello. Y para cuando quisiera protestar y pedirles mi espacio, volvería a sentirme como ahora. Mal. Un ser despreciable y sin sentimientos.

\- Alice... suena genial. Y sería estupendo y muy práctico para mí. Sé que Rose estaría encantada de cuidar de Nora mientras yo trabajo, y así no tener que enviarla a una guardería. Pero... aunque hay muchos pros, también hay muchos contras.

\- A Edward se le pasará el enfado – Rodó los ojos. - Solo tiene su ego masculino algo dañado, porque se siente utilizado, como tu juguete sexual, ¡jajaja! - Sus carcajadas, inevitablemente, fueron contagiosas y acabé uniendo a ella. - Pero en el momento en que tu dijeses que habías cambiado de opinión, automáticamente él estaría pletórico.

\- Si... y eso, no sé muy bien si es un pro o un contra – Alice me miró confusa. - Para iniciar una relación con él, debería transformarme, Alice. No podemos mantenernos como ahora. En unos años, la diferencia de edad, por mucho que él intentara envejecer, se notaría. ¿Y cuando yo tenga 50? – abrí los ojos asombrada de mi propia pregunta – la gente pensará que soy su madre. Hice una mueca de asco, a lo que Alice pestañeó sorprendida.

\- No sé porque tienes tanto miedo a transformarte. Siempre tuve una visión clara de que serías como nosotros. - Relató de lo más tranquila.

\- No es que me niegue de forma rotunda, pero... ahora tengo dudas. Y esto, tal y como me explicó Carlisle el día de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños en vuestra casa, hace ahora más de diez años... - Suspiré, melancólica – Es algo irrevocable. Por aquel entonces, lo hubiese echo sin dudar y habría experimentado y visto el mundo desde ojos de vampira, siendo una Cullen sin dudas. Pero ahora, todo es distinto. - Iba a interrumpirme, pero no la deje – Han pasado muchos años, Alice. Podríamos decir que me he desencatado.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos instantes, meditando sobre nuestras palabras; hasta que yo misma fui la que rompí el momento.

\- Si hubiéseis vuelto antes... Pero ahora...

\- Ahora es tarde. - Su voz fue un suave murmullo cargado de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Asentí.

\- Pero esto no significa que no volvamos a vernos nunca. No quiero pasar mi vida sin vosotros. - Sonreí. - Ahora que os he recuperado, no quiero perderos de nuevo. - Alice me sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

\- Me alegra oirte decir eso, pero no funcionará, Bella... Y lo sabes perfectamente. - Notaba como de mis ojos salia el terror personificado – Tranquila, no significa que vayamos a desaparecer de por vida – Rió – Este acuerdo durará unos años. Pero antes o después, por alguna causa, dejaremos de vernos.

\- ¿Alguna causa? - Pregunté increpándola.

\- Tú. Tú serás esa causa. - Jadeé – Como bien has dicho, dentro de unos años, tu diferencia física con nosotros será más que llamativa y te sentirás mal entre nosotros. Sobre todo con Edward. A parte, de que no seréis capaces de llevar una relación así. Viéndonos un par de veces al año... Solo hay dos opciones: O en un tiempo, vaís acercándoos cada vez más hasta iniciar algo, o al final, os distanciaréis tantísimo que no querréis veros. - Su tono era firme y seguro.

Me levanté del sillón y acabé de colocar un par de objetos, mientras Alice seguía sentada sin abrir la boca.

En unos minutos acabé, apagué las luces y me acerqué a ella, sobresaltándola. Eso es que estaba teniendo una visión; si no, no abría otra forma de sorprenderla.

Alzó la cara y me miró de una forma que no supe identificar; sus ojos estaban inertes. Estaba ocultándome cualquier sentimiento.

Eso me hizo sentirme mal conmigo misma. Casi rozando lo despreciable.

\- ¿Vamos? - Obvié comentar nada sobre su visión. Y ella, también.

Fuimos caminando hasta mi casa, la cual estaba solo a un par de calles de distancia. Y cuando abrí la puerta del portal, ella se detuvo.

\- Te acompaño hasta aquí. Llegarás sana y salva hasta el piso – Sonrió forzada. Arrugué el entrecejo.

\- ¿No subes? - Su comportamiento me estaba a parte de extrañando, angustiándome.

\- No. Hoy pasarás la noche sola. - Abrí los ojos alarmada – En cuanto subas, Rose se irá. - Fruncí más, si cabía, las arruguitas de mi frente – Esto es lo que quieres, independencia. Y te la iremos dando, para que la despedida no sea tan... traumática.

Inhalé aire varias veces, para serenarme. Notaba las pulsaciones de mi corazón desbocadas, como avisándome de un peligro. Alertándome de mi miedo más interno, profundo y... secreto.

Cuando estaba por entrar y Alice ya se había girado, la llamé. Tenía que preguntárselo o esta noche se me haría muy, muy larga.

\- ¡Alice! - Ella se volteó incluso antes de que acabase de nombrarla. - ¿No os iréis sin despediros, verdad? - Mi voz se entrecortaba por el temor de que mi pregunta pudiese llegar a ser una afirmación.

Alice dulcificó su gesto, regalándome la primera sonrisa sincera y tierna del día.

\- No, nena... Esta vez, haremos las cosas como es debido. Te prometo que no desapareceremos. - El aire entró en mis pulmones, llenándolos de aire.

\- Y... ¿Él? - La tranquilidad duró poco. La miré expectante, saliendome el miedo por los ojos.

\- Tranquila... Aunque no quiera, lo traeré aunque sea a rastras – Rió con su dulce voz cantarina. Asentí, con una sonrisa agradecida.

Tal como auguró Alice, en cuanto llegué, Rose se levantó del sofá dispuesta a irse.

Me explicó como había pasado la tarde Nora, que ya estaba bañada y cambiada con el pijama.

\- Te dará de margen una hora, más o menos – Explicó – Antes de que te pida la toma de la cena. Yo que tu, me daría prisa en ducharme si quieres tener tiempo para hacerte la cena. - Mis ojos se abrieron asombrados, pero intenté disimular el gesto.

Había supuesto que Esme o ella, me habrían preparado algo para cenar. Después de todo el ajetreo de ese día, dejándolo todo listo para la apertura al día siguiente, estaba agotaga.

\- Tienes los armarios, nevera y congelador llenos de comida. Esme y Carlisle fueron a hacer la compra, para que estuvieses abastecida durante unos días. Te he dejado los biberones de Nora listos. Están dentro del esterilizador. - Me iba explicando, mientras a mi me consumía una sensación atroz de abandono.

\- Ok, muchas gracias – Realmente no sabía que más decir.

\- Nora ya está inscrita en la guardería que hay al lado de la librería. Está pagada durante un año, en jornada completa. - Se acercó a mi, y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa – Eso ha sido gentileza mía y de Emmet. - Su gesto se hizo más marcado. Le devolví la sonrisa, agradecida.

\- Gracias Rose. Has sido indispensable, en serio. No sé como agradecerte todo lo que has echo por nosotras.

\- Me conformo con que cuides y críes bien a esa bebita adorable. - Se quedó pensativa un segundo – Bueno... y si no es mucho pedir, que le hables de nosotros y le enseñes fotos nuestras cuando ya tenga uso de visión. - Señaló lo que parecía un álbum fotográfico encima de la mesita del salón - Así no le seremos del todo extraños cuando vuelva a vernos. - Su sonrisa ahora se volvió melancólica.

\- Por supuesto Rosalie... No lo dudes. Le hablaré de vosotros todos los días. - Un tremendo nudo se me formaba en la garganta, impidiéndome hablar con normalidad.

Rose se me quedó mirando atenta, hasta que alargó los brazos tirando de mi, fundiéndonos en un abrazo fraternal. Creo que era la primera vez que tocaba a Rosalie, y sobre todo, que por su parte hacía mí, ella tuviese un gesto tan cercano y cariñoso.

Una vez se hubo marchado fui a ver a Nora, la cual dormía plácidamente en su cunita. Cogí el cuida bebés y me lo llevé al baño conmigo mientras me duchaba.

En cuanto el agua tocó mi piel, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer igual que el agua de la alcachofa de la ducha. Desde que había tenido la conversación con Alice, la sensación de ahogo, de ganas de llorar, me había acompañado; más aún cuando me dejó en el portal y ahora Rose se iba dejándome sola.

 _Esto es lo que quieres. ¿De qué te quejas ahora?_

Mi subconsciente me hablaba claro. Mucho más que mi parte racional.

Pero no podía cambiar de parecer... no ahora. La decisión estaba tomada... ¿O no? ¿Estaba segura de mi determinación? ¿Estaría forzándome de forma absurda a mi propio infierno?

Infierno que estaba segura sería mi vida, colmada de tristeza, oscuridad y soledad, una vez los dejara ir... Una vez, lo dejara ir a él.

Había vuelto a ser la Bella insegura y cobarde de antaño. Y esa visión de mi misma me asqueaba.

Aunque estaba sumida en mis cavilaciones, me había dado tiempo a ducharme, aplicarme crema, a las carreras, y a arreglarme el pelo; daba gracias por el tratamiento que me había aplicado hacía poco el cual me simplificaba peinarlo con gran facilidad, el problema vendría cuando perdiera efecto... veríamos como me apañaría para peinar mi espesa melena entonces; también tuve tiempo a prepararme un sándwich frío y un poco de ensalada.

Justo cuando estaba por terminar, sumida aún en mis meditaciones, el leve gorgoteo del llanto de Nora se escucho a través del interfono.

Dejé lo que me quedaba de cena encima del desayunador y salí disparada.

Entre cambiarla, preparar varios biberones hasta conseguir hacer uno bien, dárselo, sacarle los gases, volver a cambiarla, hacerle unos arrumacos y dormirla... Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando posé la cabeza en la almohada.

Por supuesto, no quise ni mirar como había quedado la cocina.

Estaba literalmente agotada.

 _Si esto va a ser así para siempre... acabaré muriendo._

Con ese pensamiento, y en lo que me parecieron minutos, Nora volvió a llorar pidiendo su biberón de la mañana... Más bien, la madrugada aún, ya que cuando giré la cabeza mi reloj de mesita iluminaba las 6:15.

Nora sacudía torpemente sus manitas al aire, haciendo gestos con la boquita.

\- Hola nena... buenos días – le sonreí. Al contemplarla, mi mal humor se desvaneció. Pero no mi agotamiento. - Vamos, ven con... - Deje salir el aire de golpe, la miré fijamente y, por fin, me nombre a mi misma con mi nuevo título. - ... Mamá.

.

.

 **Un capi duro...**

 **Muchas reflexiones, dudas, miedos...**

 **¿Estará haciendo Bella bien echándolos?**

 **Nos leemos lo más pronto posibleeeeee!**

 **BESOSSSSS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**No, aún no es fin de semana...**

 **Solo que he apurado al máximo, y he tenido un par de ratitos libres,** **así que he podido actualizar antes de lo habitual.**

 **Ya os dije, que si podía, lo haría. Y como lo prometido es deuda... Aquí estoy!**

 **Además, este capi, va cargadito... Se respira mucha tensión** **entre Alice y Bella...**

 **Veremos a ver, como acaba todo!**

 **\- Soy ESPAÑOLA (que ya me lo habéis preguntado varias chicas)**

 **\- Estamos ENTRANDO EN LA RECTA FINAL... AUN QUEDAN UNOS 5 CAPÍTULOS (más o menos)**

 **Puedo tardar más o menos en actualizar, pero NUNCA dejo un fic sin un final bien hecho!**

.

.

CAPITULO 20

* * *

.

Una vez terminé de atender a Nora, la metí en la mini cuna y me la llevé al baño. Nunca me había duchado tan rápido. El stres que me ocasionaba el que estuviese despierta y yo dentró de la ducha, me producía taquicardias.

Suponía que era normal, que eran reacciones de madre primeriza.

Fui manejando la cunita por toda la casa mientras iba haciendo cosas. Aunque lo que menos me apetecía era ponerme a limpiar, no tenía otra opción. Bueno, eso o bajar a comprar nuevos biberones ya que no me había quedado ninguno limpio y esterilizado.

Incluso había tenido que usar el que había en la bolsa del cochecito, porque la noche anterior había gastado los cinco que Rose me había dejado listos.

Cuando me disponía a maquillarme y dedicarme un poco de tiempo para mí, Nora comenzó a llorar. La tenía a mi lado, por supuesto, pero tarde un microsegundo en tenerla entre mis brazos.

\- Vamos nena... ¿Qué le pasa a mi niña? - Le preguntaba con el típico tono infantil que ponemos los adultos.

Lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue su llanto.

Rose me había dicho que lo escuchara, que pronto sabría diferenciarlo.

Pero a mi me parecían todos iguales.

Después de un buen rato, llorando cada vez más fuerte, un olor bastante desagradable me llegó, alertándome de lo que era más que probable le sucediese... Se había echo caca.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que es esto lo que te pasa? - Le pregunté sonriendo, mientras ella seguía llorando.

 _Joder Bella... ¿Qué tienes el olfato atrofiado?_

Miré el reloj, las 8 de la mañana. Había quedado, con Alice y Emmet en la librería sobre las 8:30.

\- ¿Ya son las ocho? - Pregunté exasperada, casi a voces. - Pero si hace un momento eran las seis y media.

A las carreras, la desvestí, dándome cuenta de que si no llega a ser este "percance" del pañal, la hubiese sacado de casa en pijama.

La acosté en la cuna de la habitación, haciendo con esto, que Nora alzará más el llanto.

\- Espera nena... un segundo. Déjame que te mire la ropa... ¡Ufff! - Alcé las manos al aire, exasperada. - A ver que nos ponemos, hoy va a ser la primera vez que salgamos juntas. - Sonreí ante eso.

Abrí el armario y gracias al cielo... o menos filosófica, gracias a Rosalie, toda su ropa estaba perfectamente organizada por conjuntos.

Tenía ropa como para parar un tren de mercancías.

\- A tu tia Rose se le ha ido la mano un pelín... ¿eh, Nora? - Canturré, mientras Nora apaciguaba levemente su llanto al escuchar mi voz hablándole. - ¿Así que te gusta que te hablé? Vaya... pues entonces nos llevaremos bien – Reí.

Comencé a abrir cajones como una loca, y a sacar todo lo necesario para su cambio de pañal.

En cuanto la deposité en el cambiador, su llanto se desvanecio y comenzó a mover sus piernitas, haciendo leves muecas.

\- ¿Esto te gusta, eh pillina? - Mientras la cambiaba, le hacía caricias por su barriguita, la cara, las piernas... Eso le encantaba.

Para cuando quise acabar, eran las ocho y vente de la mañana. ¡20 minutos para cambiarla y vestirla!

\- Tenemos que ir mejorando estos tiempos... Cuando mamá tenga que ir a abrir, tendremos un horario... - Suspiré – Veremos a ver cómo lo hacemos... - murmuré agobiada, mientras ella me miraba con sus ojazos azules, atentos y espectantes. La alcé en brazos, y la observé. - Estás preciosísima cariño. Pareces una muñequita.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y nos hice un selfie. La coloqué en una posicón bonita dentro de la cuna, al lado de un osito y le saqué como unas mil fotos.

\- Bueno... ya que vamos a llegar tarde... por unos minutos más... - Le hablabá mientras la introducía dentro del capazo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no había comprobado la bolsa. No podía salir sin comprobar que tuviese recambio de ropa, de pañales, de leche...

\- ¡Mierda! - Bufé en un grito. - Esto no se acaba nunca... ¡No saldremos de casa jamás!

Acelerada como estaba, el timbre de casa sonó, sobresaltándome. Corrí pasillo a través, para ver quien podía ser a estar horas de la mañana.

Al abrir, vi a Dios hecho mujer... Mas bien, hecho vampira.

\- ¡Rose! - Exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos. Ella me recibió afectuosa.

\- ¡Vaya, menudo recibimiento! - Rió. - He pasado por aquí porque supuse que no te daría tiempo a estar lista a la hora que habíais quedado. ¿Tan malo ha sido? - Miró en redondo.

\- No... la verdad es que no... Pero cuando parece que todo esta listo, aparece una nueva tarea... Esto es un no acabar. - Gruñí.

\- Tranquila, es tu primer día. Todavía tienes tiempo de margen hasta abrir al público. Hoy no tienes que agobiarte por llegar a una hora determinada. - Rodé los ojos – Pero está bien que vayas prácticando.

Nora que se había quedado sola en el capazo, comenzó a gimotear. Iba a salir corriendo, cuando Rose me sugetó del brazo.

\- ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Dónde voy a ir? - Le miré como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas. - A por Nora, está llorando.

\- Ya, ya la escucho... Pero no puedes ir nada más que gimoteé. Debes dejarla llorar un poco. Si no, la acostumbraras y no te dejará hacer nada. Debe saber estar sola. Y más, cuando la criarás tu sola. - Explicó. Yo la miraba con la cara contrariada. - Ve a arreglarte, yo me encargaré.

Asentí dejando escapar un sordo "gracias", mezclado con un suspiro.

Me metí en el baño y aguante las lágrimas. No podía llorar por cada cosa que me pasara; pero me sentía superada en todo; desbordada completamente.

Me miré en el espejo y mi reflejo me dio miedo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me veía tan demacrada y poco arreglada.

 _Ahora entiendo porque las mamás que me cruzaba por ahí, nunca iban bien arregladas, maquilladas, peinadas, con las uñas lacadas... No tienen tiempo porque sus hijos se lo absorven._

¿Estaba preparada para soportar esto durante años? Mi vida acababa de extinguirse hacía 24 horas. Bella iba a dejar de existir, para renacer como "mamá".

Se acabo las sesiones de cuidados frente al espejo, duchas relajantes, apartamento limpio e impoluto, tiempo libre...

Adiós vida... Hola hija.

 _Por algo, no quería tener hijos..._

Cuando salí del baño, Rose estaba sentada en el salón, ojeando una revista.

\- ¿Y Nora? - pregunté percatándome de que la mini cuna no estaba.

\- En su habitación. Durmiendo. - La miré con pánico. - Bella, la mini cuna es para cuando está despierta, la tengas contigo. No para que duerma pegada a tu culo – Rió. - Es tu hija... haz lo que veas, pero te las vas a ver si la acostumbras a no estar sola.

\- Lo sé, Rose. Sé que tienes razón. Pero tengo pánico a que le pase algo por estar sola en su cuna. - Gimotee.

\- Venga, ve a la librería. Alice y Emmet ya están allí, esperándote. - Asentí contenta.

Cogí mi abrigo, el gorro y la bufanda. Pero antes de irme, pase a echarle un ojo a Nora.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Rosalie con tono cantarín. Le saqué lengua y asentí. - Venga... vete o no llegarás ni para la hora del almuerzo.

.

Cuando llegué a la librería, nada más abrir la puerta, sentí a Alice discutir con Edward. No pude distinguir lo que decían, ya que hablaban muy rápido y casi entre murmullos. También Jasper estaba por allí, ya que fue al único que pude distinguirle algo de lo que hablaba.

\- No me parece bien que la machaquéis así. Aunque diga que no es una represalia... en el fondo si que lo es. Y es de lo más justo por su parte.

En cuanto atravesé al puerta, ocho ojos dorados, ya que Emmet también estaba, se clavaron en mi.

\- Bella... estas horrible – Eso tan agradable, fue lo primero que me soltó Alice nada más cruzar el umbral.

\- Gracias, Alice. Yo también me alegro de verte. - Contesté sarcástica.

\- ¿Nora te ha dado mala noche? - Me preguntó Emmet acercándose y dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- No, la verdad que durmió toda la noche, pero se despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana y hasta las 9 no se ha vuelto a dormir. Desde esa hora no he parado de hacer cosas... ¡uf! - Resople.

\- Bueno, es lo que tienen los hijos – Respondió sonriente.

\- Si, por eso yo no quería tenerlos... y eso que estaba lejos de imaginar lo que conllevaban. - Rodé los ojos – Los sacrificios inhumanos que hay que hacer por ellos, no entraban en mis palnes – mis ojos se fueron de forma automática a Edward, el cual también me miraba fijo y serio.

Nuestras miradas hablaron lo que nuestros labios callaban. Aunque no estaba mirándome de frente, su visión periférica si lo hacía y estaba segura que estaría recordando las tantas y tantas veces que le aseguré que no me importaba no poder tener hijos; que nunca los había querido.

\- Si... pero compensan. Ya verás como en cuanto os hagáis la una a la otra, todo será más fácil. - A Emmet se le caía la baba hablando de la niña.

\- Y cuando empiece a la guardería, aún más. - Gruñí.

\- Es lo que tiene tener hijos, sean propios o adoptados – Musitó Alice con tono de reproche.

Estaba enfadada. La conocía y se lo notaba a un millón de kilómetros. Pero es lo que había. No iba a cambiar de opinión y punto.

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos? - Realmente no era una pregunta.

Había llegado nuevas cajas, así que me puse manos a la obra. Aunque había que desempacar, era la exusa perfecta para cortar conversación con Alice, o acabaríamos discutiendo.

Todos nos pusimos a hacer algo; incluso Edward se entretuvo ojeando los libros que ya estaban colocados en las estanterias.

Emmet siguió hablando sobre Nora, y su voz delataba la adoración que sentía por la niña.

\- Siempre quisiste tener hijos, ¿verdad? - Aunque le pregunté, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber la respuesta.

\- Si. - Contestó firme. - Todos, o casi, - miró hacía Alice que se hizo la desentendida - nos hemos quedado con esa pena – Su mirada se tornó melancólica.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, para acercarme a él. Posé mi mano en su brazo, para que me prestara atención.

\- Emmet... yo os daría un bebé a ti a Rose sin dudar. - Emmet abrió los ojos asombrado. En la estancia se hizo un silencio sepulcral. – Pero no puedo entregaros a Nora. - Suspiré. - Pero en serio... no me importaría hacer de madre de alquiler para vosotros. - Emmet se quedó petrificado.

\- ¿En serio harías eso por nosotros? - Asentí muy seria - ¿Estás segura? Bella piensa lo que dices – Su voz delataba sus nervios.

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad por estar embarazada... - Emmet me miró de lado con ojos pícaros.

\- Pero si acabas de decir que no querías hijos... Te contradices hermanita. - Se burló, divertido.

\- No me has escuchado bien... He dicho curiosidad por el embarazo. Sentir una vida creciendo dentro de ti... Lo que yo no quería, es el premio que viene después. - Reí de mi propia broma. Volví a tocarle el brazo, clavando mi mirada intencionada en sus ojos. - Este es un regalo que solo yo, siendo humana, podría daros... porque ese bebé, sería de toda la familia. Sería una parte de mi, que se quedará con vosotros. - Sonreí de forma dulce – Es mi mejor regalo por todo lo que vosotros habéis hecho por mí.

Cuando aparté la mirada, el resto de los presentes estaba mirándome en estado de shok. Pero el que más me impactó fue Edward, que me miraba con ojos desorbitados, brillándole de una manera increible. Parecía que le saliesen chispas de luz de ellos.

\- Bueno, yo me voy ya – Edward se giró, y sin esperar a que nadie dijese nada, salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los pocos segundos que duró nuestro conctacto visual, ya que por mucho que lo intentó no pudo evitar devolverme la mirada, aunque solo fueron escasos dos segundos, pude distinguir a través de ese brillo cegador, la tristeza extrema que mostraban.

Giró la cabeza, ladeándola. Me había, dicho vulgarmente, quitado la cara. Ahí fue donde salió dejando un vacío en mi pecho.

Mi corazón dio un brinco tan fortísimo, que tuve que cerrar los ojos un instante para serenarme y no desplomarme al suelo.

Su indiferencia y frialdad me causaban dolor físico. Literalmente.

Después de un silencio incómodo, cada uno volvió a su tarea antes del "tema delicado", obviándolo como si no hubiese sucedido.

Pero mi ofrecimiento a Emmet, fue sincero y real. No me importaria darles lo que tanto ansiaban; además así, quedaría un recuerdo mío entre ellos y sabía que ese detalle les gustaría. Ya que cuando yo ya no estuviese en este mundo, mirarían a su hijo o hija y de algún modo, me verían a mí.

Estuvimos durante horas, concretando cosas de la librería. Habían llegado más artículos de decoración y un montón de libros nuevos, gentileza de mi ex jefe.

Una de las cajas ponía mi nombre por fuera, así que fue esa la primera que abrí.

Al hacerlo, mi corazón dejó de latir y de mi boca salió un sonoro suspiro. Fui sacando cada ejemplar y con cada uno, más se me agarrotaba el nudo de mi garganta, hasta que una lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

\- ¿Bella? - Preguntó preocupado Jasper.

\- Son... son mis libros. - Los tres vampiros se acercaron, curiosos – Todos los que yo he publicado. Mis niños, mis tesoros... Mis joyas más preciadas. - Murmuré con devoción.

\- No Bella. Ahora todo eso, es Nora. No tus libros. Tu vida de gran editora, de lujos y privilegios ha terminado. Para convertirte en una mamá estresada con un negocio que levantar. - El tono de Alice, junto con su mirada, fue duro y exigente.

La sangre se me heló en las venas, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡Alice! - La reprendió Emmet.

\- Tranquilo Emmet, tiene toda la razón. - La miré apretando la mandíbula. - Voy a casa a comer. En un rato vuelvo.

.

No fui directa a casa si no que rodeé la manzana. Cogí un café en el Starbucks de la esquina, grande y con extra de azúcar; como lo pedía hace años, cuando vivía en este mismo barrio y todo era mucho más simple.

Me senté en un banco del parque cercano a casa, a mirar... A mirar a la nada.

Aunque estaba en la calle y me horrorizaba hacerlo, no pude aguantar las lágrimas.

 _¿Cuántas veces me había sentado aquí hacía ahora lo que parecía una eternidad, con un café, pensando en ellos... pensando en Edward?_

Esta no era la vida que quería, la que había planeado. Esta era la vida de Laurie, la que ella siempre deseó. Y ahora, me tocaba realizar su sueño a costa del mío propio.

No quería sonar egoista. Adoraba a Nora y fui muy consciente de la promesa que le hice; no fue algo impulsivo arrastrada por las sensaciones del momento.

Lamentaba percibirlo así, pero tenía la sensación de ir a perder completamente mi vida; mi personalidad... mis sueños.

Tenía dos opciones...

Podía obligarme a vivir mi nueva situación, amargándome y frustrándome día a día, y despertar dentro de unos años, con mi juventud tirada a la basura y, seguramente, haciéndole pagar a Nora de algún modo esas frustraciones; esos sueños incumplidos.

O bien, podía aceptar esta nueva situación de buen agrado. Disfrutar de ella, aprender, hacerme mejor persona y dar lo mejor de mí en mi nuevo papel de madre, dejando a un lado la idea de que no lo quería. Marcándome un tiempo para posponer mis sueños, hasta que llegase la hora de volver a encauzar mi vida. Era muy joven, y ya había metido el pie en las altas esferas editoriales de la ciudad. No tenía prisa.

Gracias a los Cullen, mi situación económica se vería mejorada. No tenía que pagar alquiler ya que el piso era mío. Los gastos casi completos que diese la librería estaban también solventados por ellos, ya que cuando se referían a que me habían ayudado en los trámites de su explotación, habían olvidado mencionar que, dentro de esos "trámites" también iban los pagos de un año. La guardería de Nora también estaba pagada por ese mismo período de tiempo... Así que el dinero no iba a ser ningún problema.

A parte, tenía dinero propio ahorrado y me habían entregado de la editorial una más que jugosa indemnización.

En el tema económico estaba tranquila. Tema importante, por cierto.

En ese momento tomé mi decisión:

Disfrutaría de esta vida. Criaría a mi niña, yo sola, y me organizaría bien. Dentro de un año, cuando Nora ya fuese un bebé más grandecito, volvería a pensar mis opciones y a estructurar mis sueños.

Hasta entonces, no volvería a lamentarme más.

 _Esta es la Bella que me gusta. La decidida, la fuerte._

Bueno, y quien sabe... a lo mejor Emmet y Rose se decidían a que les diese un bebé.

Cuando me levanté para encaminarme a casa, tuve una sensación extraña a mi alrededor. Como si estuviese siendo observada y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Miré en todas direcciones, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal. Pero la sensación, me duró hasta cruzar la puerta del portal.

.

Al llegar a casa Esme y Rose estaban encargándose de Nora. Entré sonriente y con energías renovadas.

\- ¿Qué tal se ha portado mi niña hoy? - Pregunté cantarina.

Ambas vampiras se miraron sorprendidas.

\- Bien, cielo. - Contestó Esme - ¿Tú qué tal en la librería?

\- Bueno, a parte de que Alice debe ser la primera vampira en tener cambios hormonales... por lo demás, todo genial. - Sonreí. Ambas pestañearon y fruncieron el ceño.

\- Bella... Alice está un tanto molesta por tu decisión... No le tengas en cuenta... - Corté la disculpa de Esme.

\- Esme... Alice no está "un tanto molesta" – puntillé en el aire con mis dedos – Está tremendamente enfadada. Si pudiese, me hincaría los dientes en el cuello – Saqué la lengua, ante la cara de horror de la matriarca y la risa de Rose – Pero no, no se lo tengo en cuenta, tranquila.

.

Después de un rato, volví a la librería. Con más ganas y mucho mejor humor. Los tres vampiros que dejé hacía un par de horas, allí seguían. Y los tres me miraron bastante asombrados por mi temperamento renovado y mejorado. Pero ninguno dijo ni preguntó nada.

\- ¿Ya hemos seleccionado proveedor para la bollería? - Ninguno contestó – Yo me quedaría con el negocio familiar de McKency. Aunque son unos centavos más caros, viven cerca y si un día no laboral me quedase sin mercancía, o quiero algo fuera de pedido, me lo traerían sin problema... - Los tres vampiros se me quedaron mirando como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo. - ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- No, no... Me alegro de que hayas renovado energías – Comentó Jasper.

\- Hay mucho por hacer... y mirándonos no creo que vayamos a adelantar nada, ¿no? - Negaron.

.

Unos días antes de la inauguración, estábamos todos en mi casa. Se habían empeñado en pasar alguna noche todos juntos, ya que la despedida estaba próxima. Yo no me negué para nada, al contrario; estaba encantada. Esta, era una forma civilizada de despedirnos.

\- ¿Ya has decidido qué horario vas a poner en la librería? - Me preguntó Carlisle.

\- Si. Ya lo tengo pensado. El que tenía con la anterior dueña. - Se hizo el silencio.

\- Pero... - Rose me miró, y lanzó una fugaz mirada al grupo – ¿Y... qué vas a hacer con Nora? ¿Vas a tenerla doce horas en una guardería? - Su tono, aunque intentaba controlarlo, estaba cargado de reproche.

\- ¡No, por supuesto que no! - Contesté alzando la voz. - Voy a contratar a alguien. A alguna chica joven que... bueno... alguien como era yo hace unos años. - Sonreí a la nada, melancólica.

Edward alzó la cabeza y me miró directamente, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en los míos.

\- ¡Dios... me exasperas Bella! - Exclamó Alice enfadada.

\- Lamento que sientas que te están quitando el puesto, Alice. - Le solté de golpe. - Pero nunca te dije que fuese mala idea tener a alguien que me ayudase... Tu idea fue estupenda – Le solté dejando entrever mi sarcasmo. - Pero lo que tampoco te dije, es que ese puesto llevase tu nombre. - Entre sus ojos y los míos, saltaban miles de chispas de odio puro.

\- Chicas... - Carlisle le lanzó una mirada más que significativa a su hija, que apretó los labios.

\- Gracias a vuestra ayuda económica, puedo permitirme pagar un sueldo. Así podré criar a Nora mejor. Regalándole más tiempo juntas. Quiero criarla, sobre todo mientras sea una bebé, como lo hubiese hecho su auténtica madre. Más adelante, ya veremos.

\- No teníamos que haberte ayudado tanto... - Me contraatacó Alice. - Estás muy subidita porque te lo hemos facilitado todo.

\- ¿Piensas que no sería capaz de valerme por mi misma? - Le pregunté notando como me envenenaba.

\- No. - Su respuesta, rotunda, no se hizo esperar.

\- Pues creo que no es la primera vez que vivo sin vosotros... y no me ha ido nada mal.

\- Pues a mi no me lo parece... - Su arrogancia fue suprema. Sacandome aún más de mis casillas.

\- ¡No me dejasteis más opciones! ¡Me dejasteis tirada cuando yo lo hubiese dado todo por vosotros... ¡TODO! - Grité descontrolada. - Así que ahora no puedes venir reclamándome nada... ¡Absolutamente nada!

\- Tenía que haberte convertido entonces... Así nada de esto estaría sucediendo. - Contestó petulante, sin inmutarse de mis gritos. - Debería hacerlo ahora, sin más.

Eso me dejó por un momento fuera de juego.

\- ¿Me obligarías a ser como vosotros? - Le pregunté asombrada por su amenaza encubierta.

\- Creo sería la mejor opción. Una vez hecho, no habría marcha atrás. - Rebatió con tono petulante. - Edward no debió invertir el veneno cuando James te mordió en la sala de ballet. - Escupió. Abrí los ojos pasmada, notando el dolor de sus palabras en mi pecho.

\- ¿Tengo que dormir con un ojo abierto? - Se inclinó de hombros, y eso me hizo arder la sangre, descontrolándome irrevocablemente.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?- Mi voz adquirió un tono arrogante y mi ceja se alzó.

De lo que no me había dado cuenta es que mientras discutíamos, nos habíamos ido acercando la una a la otra, quedando a menos de un paso.

Nos miramos con odio, hasta que tuve que hacer una de mis salidas de tono. Estaba fuera de mí. El corazón me latía a dos millones de revoluciones, y notaba el pulso sacudirme violentamente las costillas.

Jamás habíamos tenido una discusión tan dura, incluso cuando volvieron, no habíamos llegado a estos extremos.

Giré el cuello, haciendo así que mi yugular quedase sobresaltada.

\- Toda tuya... - Murmuré.

Dejé pasar unos segundos hasta volver a mi posición normal. Ella no se había ni movido, y su rostro permanecía inalterable, aunque solo en apariencia, ya que sus ojos soltaban chispas.

Cambié mi gesto a uno de petulancia total, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

\- Eres igual que tu hermano... Tanto genio, tanto amenazar... ¡Para nada! - Solté casi con asco. - Por eso no quiero ser como vosotros... porque estáis muertos, no sabéis lo que es realmente amar a nadie... - No pude seguir, ya que un borrón pasó delante de mis ojos, dejándome desorientada.

\- Alice... ¡No! - Oí gritar a Edward.

Solo pude escuchar su grito. Porque de pronto, dejé de ver, de oír... de sentir.

.

 **Pero... ...**

 **¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

 **¿Alice ha perdido el control?**

 **Más, en el próximo!**

 **Besosssssssssss!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola mis niñasssss!**

 **Si, aquí tenéis el capi del finde, aunque actualizará hace solo unos días.**

 **MIL GRACIAS por todos vuestros coments, los cuales cada vez son más.**

 **Y más seguidoras... De verdad que estoy encantada con la aceptación que va teniendo el fic.**

 **Recordar que aún le quedan 4/5 capis... Y yo, soy muy de giros ;-)**

 **DISFRUTARRRRRRRR!**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 21

* * *

.

Cuando desperté después de aquella discusión con Alice, no lo hice convertida en vampira. Tal y como me confesó ella misma después, no faltó mucho para que lo hiciera; no lo llevó a cabo porque Edward se lanzó a por ella y la detuvo. Porque sí que llegó a cogerme y acercar su boca a mi cuello.

Imagino que al estar agotada física y mentalmente, más la adrenalina del momento hicieron que colapsara y por eso el desmayo.

Nos disculpamos mutuamente de mil maneras distintas, abrazándonos y besándonos; prometiendo no volver a hacernos daño.

Nos queríamos demasiado para herirnos de esta forma tan ruin.

Ella misma me ayudó con las entrevistas para la contratación de una chica que me ayudase a hacer parte del turno y así poder pasar más tiempo con Nora, y tener yo, algo de tiempo para mí.

Nos llevó más de lo pensado, ya que ninguna de las candidatas, cumplía sus requisitos.

\- Alice... ninguna podrá igualarse a ti. Ni tan siquiera parecerse. Así que baja el listón.

Al final contraté a una chica, Annie, que vivía a dos portales del mío. Era muy... yo, hace siete u ocho años. Tímida, educada, soñadora y sobre todo... le encantaban los libros. Por supuesto, estaba estudiando Literatura Inglesa. Y estaba sola. Ella no tenía una "Laurie", como yo tuve para apoyarme.

Pronto nos hicimos muy amigas y el trabajo entre las dos fue estupendo y mucho más llevadero.

Me hacía mucha gracia al principio con Annie, ya que se sentía asustada con los Cullen. Se ponía sumamente nerviosa con ellos. Le temblaban las manos y no era capaz de mirarlos a los ojos.

Ella si notaba ese miedo del que me había hablado tantas veces Edward: "El instinto de supervivencia", que yo, según él, no poseía.

Edward... Después de pasarse varios días sin dirigirme la palabra, y casi ni la mirada, por fin comenzó a hablarme con normalidad gracias al "atentado" sufrido por Alice.

Decía haber pasado tanto miedo, pensando que Alice pudiese morderme y hacerme daño, que vio las cosas claras. Que no podía seguir enfadado así conmigo; más a sabiendas que nos quedaban los días contados, y sobretodo, porque habíamos pasado tantos años sin vernos, que ahora, cada segundo importaba.

Antes de que se fuesen, Rose y Emmet, me dieron la noche libre con Nora, y volvimos a tener otra cita de ensueño. Por supuesto, la intención no fue otra más que volver a acostarnos.

Y volvió a regalarme una indescriptible noche de sexo. Esta vez fue incluso mejor, porque ambos estábamos más seguros con lo que teníamos entre manos.

Cada vez que recuerdo todo lo que hicimos, mis mejillas aún se ruborizan.

A parte de esto, algunas tardes, salimos a pasear él, Nora y yo. Como unos recién estrenados papás.

La navidad empezaba a hacer acto de presencia y la ciudad se volvía mágica y preciosa para pasear. Tanto por las calles, como por los mercadillos feriantes.

Aunque me encantaban estos paseos, no facilité el llevarlos a cabo demasiadas veces, porque después me sentía fatal. La tristeza se apoderaba de mí, y me pasaba la noche lloriqueando.

.

La inauguración de la librería fue todo un éxito. La gente del barrio me recibió con los brazos abiertos; incluso había clientes que me recordaban de la época en la que vivía allí.

Además, había mantenido el alma del establecimiento; solo la había hecho más cómoda, y había incluido más libros y prensa. Y lo que más gustaba, aunque eso lo recordaba la gente más entrada en años, era que le había devuelto su parte de cafetería.

Ahora, había otra vez café, chocolate e infusiones, junto con algunos sándwiches y bollería y los fines de semana una tarta de galletas y chocolate que fue todo un éxito.

Al principio fue duro; muy cansado y estresante. Pero los Cullen estuvieron durante más tiempo del previsto para que no se me viniese todo encima y no dejase de atender a Nora.

La ayuda de Annie, que pronto se convirtió en amiga más que empleada, fue esencial también.

A mediados de diciembre, fue la despedida con los Cullen. Los cuales se quedaron bastante más de lo previsto en un primer momento; pero después de la tremenda pelea con Alice, no quería que se fuesen. Así que decidimos hacerla así, para que no fuese tan dura y sentida; ya que para navidades volverían y la pasaríamos todos juntos. Solo serían un par de semanas.

Así, yo iría haciéndome a estar sola; tanto con Nora, con la librería como en el día a día.

.

Esas navidades fueron inolvidables. Llenas de momentos más que emotivos, divertidos e incluso románticos.

Toda la atención estaba en Nora, la cual ya tenía tres meses y comenzaba a hacer más muequitas, sacándonos a todos las sonrisas más dulces y tiernas.

Todos la llenaron de regalos, al igual que a mí misma. Aunque Nora y yo, también les habíamos comprado regalos a ellos.

Para cuando llegaron, había adornado el apartamento con algunos detalles navideños y un arbolito muy mono. Acto que valoraron y agradecieron.

Al día siguiente, Alice se quedó en la librería y yo me fui con Rose, Esme y Nora a comprar más artículos decorativos navideños. Aprovechamos para pasear por la ciudad, la cual estaba preciosa llena de luces y guirnaldas; la nieve acababa de completar el cuadro, dándole el toque de encanto invernal. Comimos, bueno comí yo y Nora tomó su bibi, en un bonito restaurante cerca del centro.

Hicimos algunas compras y pasamos casi todo el día por ahí.

Parecíamos una auténtica familia. Una abuela, una mamá con su bebita y la tía... Pero...

 _¿Realmente no lo éramos ya? ¿En qué nos diferenciábamos de otras familias?_

No quise darle vueltas al asunto para no entristecerme y que ellas lo percibiesen y se entristecieran también.

Con Edward volvió a haber cita privada... o sea, una noche de sexo descontrolado. No sabía si estas "citas" tendrían fecha de caducidad, o si nos pasaríamos la vida, mi vida, manteniendo una relación así: Esporádica. Sin compromiso real, pero con una lealtad tácita entre nosotros.

Después de pasar todas las fiestas, volvieron a irse. Esta vez, la despedida fue más emotiva, ya que habíamos quedado en no vernos hasta pasado más tiempo para ver cómo nos iba dejando pasar un período más largo.

Lo que si mantendríamos sería un contacto frecuente, vía móvil y cámara web; así nos veríamos y sobretodo, verían los cambios en Nora.

Hubo abrazos, besos, y por supuesto lágrimas, pero nadie me presionó de ningún modo; acto que les agradecí, ya que todos estaban pensando en que me equivocaba echándolos; incluso yo misma me lo replanteaba.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada y no podía echarme atrás.

.

.

 _Meses después..._

Los principios nunca fueron fáciles...

Aunque no era la primera vez que tenía que valerme por mi misma, esta vez era bastante diferente de las anteriores. La verdad es que cada una de las veces que había tenido que empezar de nuevo, siempre había sido distinta.

Ahora era yo la que ayudaba a los demás; ahora era yo la madre; ahora yo, era la adulta.

Tenía mi negocio, que había arrancado mucho mejor de lo previsto y seguía manteniéndose igual de bien. Casi todos los días, había clientes que tenían que irse porque no encontraban algún sitio vacío para poder sentarse a tomar un café y leer tranquilamente porque el establecimiento estaba abarrotado.

Tenía a Annie, que prácticamente desde el principio había dejado de ser una empleada para convertirse en, casi, un miembro más de la familia.

Aunque compartía piso a medias con otra chica, esta pasaba poco tiempo en el apartamento y además no congeniaban nada, por lo que intentaban evitarse lo máximo posible. Y eso conllevaba a que Annie, se pasase la vida sola.

Me daba muchísima pena, porque me veía reflejada en ella en algunos aspectos; venía de un pueblecito donde no había hecho grandes amistades; era tímida al extremo, estaba metida en sus libros, una estudiante extraordinariamente aplicada, y... le habían roto el corazón en el instituto.

Varias veces la había invitado a cenar en casa; pero sabía que si comenzaba con esas invitaciones, llegaría un momento en que la tendría de manera perpetua en mi piso. Y aunque siempre que venía me ayudaba mucho, no podía permitirme tener una "inquilina"; había echado a los Cullen porque necesitaba rehacer mi vida sola, y esa norma, por mucho que lo sintiera, también se la aplicaba a ella. Así que tomé una decisión al respecto:

Todos los viernes, hacíamos cena en casa. Llamaba a la hija de mis vecinos de enfrente, que me hacía de canguro algunas veces, y así cerrábamos entre las dos, ya que nos lo pasábamos genial y yo desconectaba un poquito de mis tareas maternas. Después, íbamos a por comida preparada; cada vez, probábamos un país diferente, y nos la llevábamos a casa.

Annie se quedaba a dormir esa noche, y desayunábamos juntas las tres, todos los sábados.

Así, iban pasando los días, las semanas...

Mi vida había cambiado poniéndose patas arriba. De tener una secretaria, y una agenda que se había convertido en mi vida, la cual estaba llena de trabajo que me apasionaba, citas, entrevistas y sesiones de cuidados personales... Había pasado a llevar un negocio, estar atada a los horarios de una bebé y su guardería, citas de pediatría, pañales, y ropa cómoda.

Había prometido no lamentarme nunca. Me había dado un año sin pesadumbres por lo que había dejado, y así lo hacía. Pero de vez en cuando, de forma inconsciente, mi vista se iba a las mujeres que pasaban con sus elegantes y caros trajes, su pelo y maquillaje impolutos.

Bloqueaba el anhelo y el pensamiento de forma radical para no agobiarme y seguir siendo fiel a mi plan.

Además, después de ese tiempo marcado, seguramente habría algún cambio en el planteamiento con los Cullen. Aunque no era algo que tuviese del todo decidido ni pensado a fondo.

Aunque después de unos meses, ya no se me contraía el corazón. Solo tenía que pensar en Nora; en "mi hija" y esa aprensión desaparecía.

Me había convertido en una mamá de verdad.

El contacto con los Cullen era prácticamente diario. Todos los días hablaba con algún miembro de la familia, y les mandaba fotos de Nora constantemente.

Y un par de veces por semana, hablábamos por la web y así nos veíamos en tiempo real.

Al principio fue difícil, no lo voy a negar, pero después de unas semanas, fue mucho más llevadero.

Ellos se habían mudado a Boston, donde Carlisle impartía clase. Emmet seguía con su empresa de construcción y Jasper ejercía de profesor en prácticas de Psicología en el Hospital Universitario. Edward y las chicas, no habían ocupado profesiones.

Varios fueron los intentos de liarme para vernos antes de lo previsto. Pero fui inflexible ante sus súplicas; necesitaba valerme por mi misma otra vez. Después de pasado ese año "sabático" ya veríamos. Ahora solo quería disfrutar de Nora y de ver prosperar mi negocio.

.

La fecha de nuestro siguiente encuentro llegó: Las fiestas de Pascua.

Los Cullen habían alquilado una cabaña rural a las afueras del estado de Nueva York, en Syracusa; ya que por aquel entonces ya hacía sol y así, estando aislados podrían moverse con cierta libertad.

Un coche con chófer, alquilado por los Cullen, vino hasta mi casa a recogernos y ayudarnos con las maletas, el cual nos llevó hasta el aeropuerto, donde un pequeño avión nos trasladó hasta un aeródromo cercano; allí nos esperaba otro coche, con un chófer muy especial: Edward.

Nos quedamos mirándonos con cara de tontos, sin saber muy bien como recibirnos. Pero no podía quejarme de sus dudas, ya que estábamos en un punto absurdo. No éramos amigos, pero tampoco éramos pareja. Un punto intermedio, que sabía, acabaría haciéndonos daño si no nos aclarábamos; si no me aclaraba yo.

Acorté la pequeña distancia que habíamos dejado entre nosotros, y me lancé a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron acogiéndome y alzándome; una vez dejado de dar vueltas en el aire, me depositó en el suelo y me besó. Entonces ya no esperó a que yo diese el paso, lo hizo él. Descargó en mis labios el anhelo de estos meses sin verme, dejándome temblando.

\- Esto es solo un anticipo de lo que tengo pensado hacerte... - me guiñó un ojo pícaro, y me acarició la cara. Su roce repercutió justo en mi centro, el cual palpitó de anticipación. - ¿Qué tal está la nena más bonita? - Se acercó a Nora, que estaba en la sillita de coche.

La sacó y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, regándola de mimos, besos y palabras infantiles. Entonces Nora hizo algo que me dejó anonadada. Como si supiera quien era él, como si lo reconociese, ella le sonrió y le puso una manita torpe en la cara.

La imagen era preciosa, a la par que aterradora.

 _¿Estaba haciendo bien en no doblegar con Edward, y que compartiera la crianza de Nora conmigo como su padre?_

Bloqueé el pensamiento tan rápido como vino.

El viaje hasta la cabaña, fue muy divertido. Ambos hablábamos animados, contándonos batallitas de estos últimos meses. Poniéndonos al día. La sonrisa que acompañaba a Edward, era el reflejo de la mía propia.

Cuando nos encontramos con el resto de la familia, todo fueron abrazos y besos por doquier. Parecía que hiciese medio siglo que no nos viésemos.

Incluso yo misma me sorprendí de lo muchísimo que me emocioné al reencontrarnos.

\- ¡Estáis preciosas! - Nos aduló Rose. La cual me lanzó una mirada que no supe identificar.

Sus ojos brillaban expectantes, y lucía una sonrisa llena de fascinación. Pero no era por Nora, ya que después de abrazarme a mí, meció entre sus brazos a la niña y su rostro adquirió otro gesto más mimoso.

\- Tienes mil cosas que contarnos, cielo... - Esme enlazó su brazo al mío, arrastrándome hacía la cabaña. - Aquella casa, podría mejor denominarse mansión de madera, que "cabaña". Era impresionante.

\- Pero Esme, si hablamos casi todos los días... - Contesté en tono risueño – Ya no sé qué más contaros.

\- Seguro que hay algún detalle que se te pasa – Alice se posicionó a mi otro lado, también enroscando su brazo al mío.

\- Por favor, Bella – intervino Jasper – Aunque te lo tengas que inventar. Alice lleva días planeando lo muchísimo que ibais a hablar estos días – Rodó los ojos. Ambas nos lo quedamos mirando fijamente, hasta que le sacamos la lengua y seguimos nuestro camino hacia el interior de la casa, riéndonos.

\- Tranquilo Jasper... estando juntas, no tienes nada que hacer con ellas. - Se burló Edward, que nos seguía con nuestro equipaje.

Y tal como había dicho Alice, me puse a hablar y sí que había mil cosas que contar. Realmente ya se las había contado, a ella o a todos; pero en persona, con una taza de café en las manos y ellos allí, conmigo, las palabras me salían a borbotones.

Ayudé a Esme a preparar la cena, incluso Alice se atrevió a acompañarnos intentando ayudar en algo.

De la cena de Nora, y bueno... de todo lo que se refería a la niña, se ocupaba Rose, bajo la atenta mirada embelesada de Emmet.

Durante los días que estuvimos allí, casi parecía que no tenía hija. Ver a Rose tan encantada con Nora, me hizo recordar la conversación mantenida con Emmet aquel día en la librería.

 _¿Le habría comentado algo él? ¿A eso se debía su mirada cuando llegué?_

 _._

Un par de días más tarde, después de desayunar, me apeteció caminar un poco. Acostumbrada a tener que hacer mil cosas, a pasar a no hacer absolutamente nada, era un cambio raro.

Fui caminando tranquilamente, bordeando el lago que tenía la propiedad. Por supuesto que había un lago.

Si no era del nivel de "espectacular y dejarte sin aliento", no era apropiada para los Cullen. El pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa.

De pronto, oí un ruido a mi espalda que hizo que se me erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Me giré y no vi nada. No se escuchaba nada, salvo mi insistente corazón, asustado.

\- Bella – Era Emmet llamándome, desde algún sitio donde no podía verlo.

\- ¿Emmet?

De la nada, se posicionaron delante de mí, él y Rose, haciéndome dar un salto y ahogar un grito, por el cual casi me ahogo.

\- Chicos, por Dios bendito... - me llevé la mano al pecho.

\- Lo sentimos, Bella. Pero queríamos que te alejaras lo suficiente de la casa, para... poder hablar... - Rose le lanzó una mirada tímida a su esposo.

\- Verás... Esto... No sé muy bien por dónde empezar.

\- Queréis hablar de lo que te propuse aquella tarde en la librería, ¿verdad? - Lo sabía; algo dentro de mí me lo decía a gritos.

\- Sí. - Suspiraron.

\- ¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a hacerlo, Bella? - Preguntó temerosa Rose.

Jamás la había visto tan vulnerable.

\- Sí. Sigo pensando lo mismo. Y, por supuesto, mi proposición sigue en pie. - La sonrisa que Rose me lanzó, podría haber iluminado medio planeta; la de Emmet tampoco se quedaba atrás.

\- ¡Oh Bella! - Rose se lanzó a mis brazos, apretándome un poco demasiado.

\- Si me sigues apretando, no habrá vientre ni habrá bebé. - Reí, notando como me faltaba el aire. Ella me soltó de golpe, disculpándose.

\- Solo... una pregunta. - Noté como me ruborizaba – Si no queréis, no hace falta que contestéis. - Ambos asintieron - ¿Por qué no habéis hecho esto antes? Siento ser así de directa, y perdonar si os sueno grosera, pero... Tenéis dinero para mover medio mundo. Podríais falsificar, comprar, desaparecer... No sé... - Me incliné de hombros.

Ambos se miraron, y asintieron.

\- Verás... - comenzó Rose – De principio, durante muchos años, yo no quise. Porque me obcequé en que si el bebé no podía ser nuestro biológico, no lo quería. - Suspiró. - Esa idea se alargó en el tiempo... Muchísimo tiempo. Incluso Carlisle en un par de ocasiones, me comentó de algún bebé que se había quedado sin madre porque había muerto en el parto. Te hablo de los años 70. Por aquel entonces, las cosas eran muy distintas y era fácil, para nosotros aún más, hacerse con un bebé sin que nadie preguntase. Comenzaba a haber muchas chicas hippies y bueno... - Agachó la cabeza al suelo. - Pero no quise. Todos me insistieron, mucho, pero... - Dejó salir una exhalación de aire.

\- A parte de que Rose no quisiera un bebé que no fuese nuestro, teníamos el problema de Jasper. - Fruncí el ceño, sin entender de mano. - Por aquel entonces, su control con la sangre era muy frágil y sabíamos que no sería posible que conviviese con un bebé. - El entendimiento pronto llegó a mí.

\- Los niños están constantemente haciéndose heridas... y cualquier día podía pasar estando él, demasiado cerca... - Se miraron con ojos culpables.

\- Entiendo... - Instintivamente me llevé la mano a la cicatriz de mi brazo. Sus ojos volaron directos allí.

\- Veo que lo has entendido perfectamente – Rió sin gracia Rose. Yo asentí.

\- Después de unos años, parecía que su debilidad iba mejorando, y comenzamos los trámites necesarios para un vientre de alquiler, ya que lo legalizaron. Pero – se lanzaron una mirada significativa – Jasper tuvo un fallo con una humana. - Abrí los ojos alarmada.

\- Él la... - pestañeé no atreviéndome a continuar la frase.

\- Sí. La mató. Era una chica sin familia, una huérfana que vivía en un centro de acogida, y bueno... pudimos ocultar el suceso sin mayor problema. - contestó Rose con su habitual dureza. - Después de eso, nos mudamos a Alaska un tiempo, para que él se tranquilizara y superara su fallo.

\- Después nos mudamos a Forks, y decidimos dejar pasar el tema un tiempo. Para que él no se sintiese más agobiado.

\- Y un par de años después... - Sonrieron – Apareciste tú. - Su gesto fue contagioso en mi cara.

Estuvimos hablando mientras paseamos. Relatándome todos los pasos que habían seguido, y si estaba de acuerdo con ellos, o si prefería hacerlo de otra manera.

Habían contactado y por supuesto, "donado", una suma exageradamente generosa a una clínica de fertilidad de Nueva York para ahorrarse papeleos y preguntas, donde les entregarían esperma de un donante anónimo, con una genética similar a Emmet y me lo introducirían en mi útero.

\- Si está bien aclarado el tema, a mí me da igual cómo lo hagáis – Les contesté sincera. - Yo no necesito ningún papel que me obligue a daros el bebé. Será vuestro desde el mismo momento en que el test marque las dos rayitas de positivo. - Les sonreí, y enredé mis brazos uno en cada uno de los suyos.

\- Aun no me creo que vayas a hacer esto por nosotros, Bella. - Recitaba Rose como un mantra.

\- Ya se lo dije a Emmet aquella vez. Es el único regalo que puedo daros. Será un pedacito mío, para la eternidad con vosotros. - Sonreí melancólica. - Porque puedo imaginar, acertadamente, que lo convertiréis llegado el momento, ¿verdad? - Ambos asintieron.

Regresamos hacía la casa, ya que llevábamos bastante tiempo fuera y empezarían a notar nuestra ausencia.

\- Bella... No quiero meter el dedo en la llaga... pero... - Sabía a la perfección lo que Emmet iba a preguntarme - ¿En serio no te planteas cambiar de parecer respecto a transformarte?

\- ¡Emmet! - lo reprendió de forma dura, Rose.

\- Tranquila... es normal que pregunte – Le dediqué un gesto tierno a Emmet. - Verás... no es tan sencillo, Emmet.

\- Edward jamás volverá a dejarte. - Contestó Rose sin darme tiempo a explayarme. - Ya se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho, incluso antes de llegar a casa. - Rodó los ojos – Tenía razón en algunos alegatos, pero sintiendo tanto amor el uno por el otro... Y luego, unos años después, él no se atrevió a volver por ti, porque tenía miedo de tu reacción. De que lo odiases por lo que te había hecho pasar.

\- Todos sabíamos de ti por Alice. - Asentí.

\- Quiero creeros... y a él también. Y algo en el fondo de mi corazón me dice que no volverá a hacerlo. Pero no solo es eso... Es que ahora, he vivido, he experimentado... Y la idea de la eternidad me asusta. - Les contesté sincera.

\- Lo entendemos... pero en unos años, podrás hacer vida normal entre los humanos. Podrás ser lo que quieras. Dedicarte a mil cosas – Exponía Rose. - Sería genial que todos formásemos una gran familia. Ahora que está Nora y que con un poco de suerte, nosotros también tendremos nuestro bebé. - Su rostro mostraba la emoción que le ocasionaban sus propias palabras.

\- Y en unos años, nuestros hijos, serán como nosotros... Seríamos una gran familia – Emmet también estaba emocionado. Pletórico ante la idea.

\- Sin ti, no sería lo mismo. - Rose detuvo nuestra caminata, para acercarse y frotarme cariñosamente el brazo. - Piénsalo bien Bella. Aun tienes tiempo de margen. Pero... no dejes que el miedo, te haga ser una infeliz.

.

Cuando llegamos, todos estaban pululando por la cabaña. Pero Emmet y Rose, se dividieron mezclándose con el resto, pasando desapercibidos.

Eran unos actores fabulosos.

Yo me quedé como un pasmarote sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Me acerqué a Rose, que ya estaba con Nora, y senté a su lado sin hablar y casi sin moverme, observando cómo le daba su papilla.

\- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? - Me preguntó Edward al oído, apareciendo de la nada y posicionándose detrás de mí.

Rose me lanzó una mirada cómplice, dándome a entender que nadie había notado nuestra ausencia.

\- Claro, me encantará – Respondí entusiasta. - Voy a por una chaqueta.

De la que bajaba de recoger la prenda de abrigo, Alice me interceptó en medio de las escaleras.

\- ¿Os habéis olvidado de mi don? - Preguntó en un susurro. La miré con los ojos desorbitados, y asustados. - Tranquila, no diré nada de lo que os traéis entre manos – Sonrió cómplice. - Pero hay que darme detalles y tú, has de darme una buena explicación de cómo te has ofrecido a algo así. - Asentí en silencio. - Ahora ve... Edward te está esperando.

 _¡Alice! ¿Cómo no habíamos pensado en ella?_

Estaba más que atenta a cualquier cambio de decisión que pudiese tener, lo sabía y sin embargo, lo obvié como una principiante.

Edward y yo, comenzamos a andar, por el otro lado del lago. Era igual de precioso que por donde había estado con Emmet y Rose.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí... todo esto es... indescriptible. Hay tanta paz y tanta belleza. - Murmuré encantada, echándole un vistazo al paisaje. - Pero no hace falta que lo compréis, ¿ok? - Le alcé una ceja, divertida.

\- Vale, vale... ¿Tan obvio era? - Rió de vuelta.

Dimos un tranquilo y relajado paseo mientras nos contábamos más cosas. Hablar con Edward era extremadamente fácil y complaciente. Era un gran orador, pero también sabía escuchar pacientemente.

Sobre todo en las últimas veces que nos habíamos visto, desde que se habían ido de Nueva York.

 _¿Me echará de menos? ¿Notará la falta de "su pareja"?_

Sabía que la respuesta era un rotundo sí. Pero era mucho más sencillo negarlo.

Cuando llevábamos andado unos cientos de metros, llegamos a un saliente a la orilla del lago. Era una esquinita preciosa, dentro de un paisaje de ensueño.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer, regándolo todo en tonos dorados y naranjas. Divino.

Nos sentamos cómodamente y silencio. Ambos estábamos disfrutando del momento.

\- Bella... - Solo con su tono de voz, sabía que estaba nervioso por la conversación que quería comenzar.

\- Dime, Edward – Me giré levemente para verlo a la cara.

\- Yo... quería hacerte una proposición – Su mirada estaba cargada de nerviosismo. Pocas veces le había percibido una mirada tan humana.

Pero la palabra "proposición" hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, y mi frente se perlara de diminutas gotitas de sudor.

 _¿Edward iba a pedirme en matrimonio?_

 ** _¿Tendremos boda?_**

 ** _¿Edward gastará su última bala con Bella...?_**

 ** _Pero a lo mejor, va a preguntarle otra cosa..._**

 ** _En unos días, saldremos de dudas ;-)_**

 ** _BESOSSSSSSS AMORESSSSSSS!_**


	22. Chapter 22

. **Ante todo... MIS DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA. He estado de medicos y no he tenido tiempo de nada. I'm sorry!**

 **Bueno... hoy descubrimos la "propuesta" de Edward..**

 **Y que ha sido de su vida despues de las vacaciones.**

 **DISFRUTARLOOOOOO!**

CAPITULO 22

* * *

.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde nuestras vacaciones de Pascua, pero aún me recorría una sensación extraña por mi cuerpo, cuando recordaba la "proposición" de Edward.

 _\- Yo... quería hacerte una proposición... –_

Cuando le oí pronunciar esa frase, un escalofrío me a travesó la columna. Juro por Dios, que en el segundo escaso que tardó en completar la frase, y explicarse, había creído que iba a pedirme en matrimonio.

 _\- … ¿Qué te parecería si para las vacaciones de verano, nos vamos unos días solos tu y yo? -_

Así acababa "su proposición". Que compartiésemos unos días de vacaciones estivales.

 _Bella... te has venido muy arriba..._ Pensé con petulancia hacía mí misma.

Después de tener que llamarme varias veces, reaccioné, pestañeando rápidamente para salir de mi ensoñación.

\- ¡Claro... Sería genial! - Exclamé animada. Pero mi actuación no convenció mucho a Edward, aunque no hizo pregunta alguna.

Aun después de pasar tanto tiempo, y tener mil cosas en la cabeza, seguía rondando aquella pregunta, que no fue.

Y después de darle mil vueltas del derecho y otras mil del revés, llegué a la conclusión de que si me hubiese ilusionado que su proposición fuera de matrimonio.

Y mi respuesta habría sido un rotundo si.

Siendo sincera, en aquel momento no lo tendría tan claro como ahora, que lo había sopesado con calma. Pero estoy convencida de que después de haberle pedido un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, antes de que concluyeran nuestras vacaciones, cuatro días después, mi respuesta hubiese sido un si.

Pero no fue. Y a ese respecto, no quería meditarlo más. Porque eso, si que me levantaba dolor de cabeza; más bien jaquecas.

.

Días después de nuestras vacaciones, Rose y Emmet se pudieron en contacto conmigo para ir agilizando el tema de la inseminación.

Antes de separarnos, les comenté que Alice estaba al tanto de nuestros planes. No sabía todo, pero si lo más importante. Ellos se tensaron en un primer momento, hasta que después de pensarlo unos instantes, se relajaron.

\- Alice no dirá nada – Sentenció rotunda Rose, ante el asentimiento de su esposo.

\- No. Ella guardará el secreto. Alice se ha enterado por su don, y cuando es conocedora de secretos así, se los caya hasta que llega el momento de comunicarlo al resto de la familia. - Apoyó Emmet.

\- Si... yo también lo creo así – Afirmé – Sabe que lo diremos, por supuesto. Pero entiende que es algo muy vuestro, y que queréis intimidad. - Todos asentimos más tranquilos.

Me dieron los datos de la clínica y después de dejar a Nora con la canguro y a Annie al cargo de la librería, tenía libertad para poder hacer esto con calma.

Allí ya estaban esperándome y todo el personal fue atento y muy discreto.

No quería ni imaginarme, el dineral que les habría costado todas esas atenciones.

Me hicieron multitud de pruebas que llevaron varios días; más de los que yo esperaba. Pero claro, todo iba en función de mi ciclo hormonal.

El cual, aunque estaba bien, me recetaron unas inyecciones de estrógenos para facilitar el embarazo y que produgera más óvulos y así, tener más oportunidades de que alguno gestara. Tuve que inyectarme las susodichas durante una semana, y esperar a que llegara el momento de ovulación natural de mi ciclo.

En unos días, me notaba hinchadísima y con un humor bastante alterado. Aunque la cosa fue a peor a la semana siguiente, ya que estaba ovulando y mi genio estaba a flor de piel.

Para la extracción, me citaron en quirófano ya que me aplicaron sedación para la intervención; que consistía en la aspiración de todos los óvulos producidos en ambos ovarios.

Yo que me sometía a este tratamiento por ayudar a mi familia, sin ningún tipo de interés maternal propio, ya lo estaba pasando fatal con todo lo que conllevaba someterse a esto, así que no quería ni imaginar cómo lo pasarían parejas que deseaban más que a nada un bebé.

Cientos de pruebas, algunas realmente invasivas y dolorosas y que yo, me había evitado; la espera de cada resultado; los pinchazos hormonales que dolían como el demonio a parte de dejarte tirada como un trapo; la extracción y la espera del resultado para saber cuántos óvulos eran viables... Era algo realmente abrumador.

Unos días antes de la extracción, Rose y Emmet se instalaron en mi apartamento para estar conmigo en un momento tan delicado y ayudarme en lo que pudiese necesitar; además, ellos también querían estar ahí y tener su pequeño protagonismo en el proceso.

Ayuda que agradecí enormemente, ya que el subidón hormonal me había dejado para el arrastre.

El día de la inseminación, por fin, llegó y he de reconocer que me encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

No era capaz de estarme quieta y concentrada en nada. Incluso Nora, que para entonces tenía poco más de siete meses, notaba mi estado arrítmico, mostrándose alterada.

\- Tranquila Bella... Todo irá bien. La doctora ya te ha comentado que no te dolerá; que no sentirás nada. - Intentaba animarme Rose.

\- Bella... - Emmet me sujetó por los brazos, clavándome la mirada intensamente. - Si no estás convencida de esto... puedes echarte atrás. No estás obligada a nada. - Gemí.

\- ¡No! - Exclamé alzando la voz. - Claro que estoy segura, simplemente que estoy inquieta. Mañana entraré sola en la clínica, y saldré con inicio de un embarazo, con riesgo de que sea múltiple. - Rodé los ojos, gesticulando teatral. - Creo que estoy en mi derecho a estar algo, nerviosa, ¿no? - Solté un bufido – A parte de estar sobre hormonada e hinchada como un globo por esas hormonas – Gruñí.

\- Si, por supuesto que es un momento para estar alterada... Pero... solo quiero que lo sepas – Insistió él. - Y estás guapísima igual.

Y había sido sincera en mi alegato; era un momento para estar nerviosa. Pero mi organismo no estaba así solo por el acontecimiento en sí. Si no, por haberle ocultado a Edward esto.

 _¿Qué pensará él cuando se entere?_

Quería pensar que se alegraría por el regalo que les entregaba, no solo a sus hermanos, si no a toda la familia. Un pedacito de mi.

Pero sabía que él deseaba ser padre; a lo mejor no con la misma intensidad que su hermana Rose, pero era una ilusión que traía desde su época como humano.

Y el verme embarazada, cuando él no podría darme nunca hijos biológicos, me hacía sentirme insegura sobre su actitud al respecto.

Pero yo tenía a Nora... y se pasaba en uno, en el número de hijos que yo querría haber tenido. Aunque si Edward pudiese engendrar, la opción de que llegásemos a tener un hijo en común, si alguna vez volvíamos a estar juntos, se veía alzada y muy factible.

En todas mis cavilaciones, llegaba a la conclusión de que tras el shock inicial, estaría feliz con mi regalo. O de eso me quería convencer.

Nadie se echó a atrás. Por supuesto. Al día siguiente, llevamos a Nora a la guardería y Rose y Emmet me acompañaron a la clínica.

Como las anteriores veces que había ido, todos fueron muy atentos y afables. Esta vez, incluso más.

Me tumbé en la camilla ginecológica y la doctora apareció con una bandeja llena de instrumental y una neverita.

\- Buenos días, Isabella. - Me saludó. - Para la extracción te aplicamos sedación – Asentí – Para la inserción, no hará falta. Te voy a pinchar un relajante bastante fuerte, que te atontará y relajará todos los músculos, incluido el útero. - Tragué en seco – Tranquila, no te dolerá nada. - Volví a asentir, notando todo mi organismo en alerta.

Minutos después de inyectarme la droga, comencé a sentirme mareada; borracha, más bien; incluso se me escapaba una risita tonta.

\- Veo que el relajante ya ha comenzado a hacer efecto. - Se dirigió la doctora a Rose, ya que yo ni sentía ni padecía. - Vamos a comenzar, ¿de acuerdo?

Tal y como me había informado, no dolió nada. No me enteré de absolutamente nada gracias a la sedación. Todo fue muy rápido y limpio.

Un par de horas después, desperté y tras hacerme una pequeña revisión, la doctora dio el visto bueno para que me fuese a casa.

\- Bueno Isabella... Las células están inseminadas. Pero eso no quiere decir que estés embarazada. Te citaré para dentro de un par de semanas y entonces podremos ver cuantos han prosperado. He introducido tres, como habíamos dicho. Lo normal es que salga a delante, por lo menos, uno de ellos.

Al salir, y para no llamar la atención, Emmet fue en encargado de sujetarme, ya que yo no era capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos, debido a la droga inyectada. Rose podía conmigo fácilmente, pero no era muy normal que ella pudiese cargarme con esa facilidad.

Teníamos un coche esperándonos a las puertas de la clínica que nos llevó a casa en cuestión de minutos.

Nada más llegar, Rose me cargó hasta mi dormitorio, donde me desnudó, me puso un camisón y me acostó. Casi no podía manter los ojos abiertos. Así que no fui consciente de nada de esto, hasta el día siguiente, que durante el desayuno, ella me comentó todo lo que había pasado una vez estuve dormida.

\- Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar – Suspiró visiblemente nerviosa.

Estiré mi mano para posarla encima de la suya, en un gesto para transmitirle ánimos y sobre todo paciencia.

\- Rose... Tranquila. Quedan muchos días, no te agobies. - Asintió no demasiado convencida.

\- Ya verás como todo saldrá bien – Seguí intentando animarla, aunque realmente confiaba en que todo iría según lo previsto – Además, si de esta no va, tenemos muchos más óvulos congelados.

\- Mirar quien se ha despertado ya – Emmet apareció con Nora, que venía adormilada, pasando sus manitas por el fortísimo cuello de su "tío Emmet". Nos lanzamos una mirada de entendimiento entre él y yo.

El llegar con Nora justo en ese momento, fue de lo más oportuno para distraer a Rose.

Durante varios días, ni Rose ni Emmet me dejaron hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo. Solo me permitían ducharme sola, y porque consideraron que el levantar el bote del gel no era un peso excesivo.

Iba de la cama al sofá y viceversa. Las comidas, y cualquier cosa que quisiese, las tenía en mis manos incluso antes de pedirlas. Ambos estaban de lo más solícitos y permisivos.

No recordaba haber estado tan bien atendida como en esos momentos.

Después de tres días de reposo prácticamente absoluto, y muchísimas horas de aburrimiento, se me permitió salir a la calle a dar un paseo.

Ya estábamos a mediados de abril y la temperatura era muy agradable; la primavera en Nueva York era una de las mejores estaciones del año. Además que necesitaba que me diese el aire en la cara y mover las piernas.

Por supuesto, salíamos bien temprano o a última hora de la tarde, ya que no sería muy normal ver a alguien caminando por los limítrofes de Harlem, donde vivía, brillando como miles de diamantes.

\- Bella debes cuidarte y no realizar ningún movimiento brusco. Para que el embrión se implante y evolucione – Me repetía Rose una media de mil veces al día.

\- Rose... La gente se queda embarazada y sigue su vida sin problemas... Que haga reposo unos días, para no correr el riesgo de tener algún percance, vale... Pero no puedo quedarme quieta durante dos semanas. Al final el bebé no saldrá adelante por exceso de estrés.

Entre tanto, seguía mensajeándome vía whats app con Edward y Alice. Y de vez en cuando con Esme y Carlisle. Los cuales, a excepción de Alice, no sabían nada.

Y ella, tampoco hacía mucha mención al tema. Incluso durante esos días, hablamos más bien poco. Cosa que me extrañó.

Pero lo que si que me resultaba realmente extraño, era hablar con Edward teniendo que ocultarle semejante noticia.

La siguiente semana, fue mejor. Entre Emmet y yo, convencimos a Rose para que no fuese tan obsesiva y por fin, pude ir a la librería, prometiendo que no realizaría ningún esfuerzo.

Entendía su agobio y su afán de cuidarme, pero a veces se ponía un poquito paranoica y necesitaba alejarme de ella.

El primer día me acompañó, pero al final, acabó por enfadarme así que al día siguiente, Emmet se puso serio con ella y conseguimos que me dejase ir sola.

Una vez conseguido semejante logro, el resto de la semana pasó mucho mejor.

Ella me acompañaba a dejar a Nora a la guardería, y luego yo me iba a la librería.

Para no agobiar de trabajo a Annie, la cual debía estudiar y asistir a clases, Rose se iba de madrugada a la librería y así cuando llegaba tenía gran parte del trabajo listo. Dejaba el horno lleno con la bollería, la cafetera lista, las mesas preparadas y los libros colocados.

Y para darle más tiempo libre a Annie, Emmet era el encargado de ir a cerrar.

\- La verdad que lleva tiempo y esfuerzo tener el negocio tan bien atendido, pero es un trabajo bonito. - Comentó Emmet – No me extraña que estés tan contenta. - Asentí.

\- Es gratificante. Sobretodo cuando ves a la gente, como te saluda, te habla... y lo cómoda que se sienta allí a despejar y descansar.

.

Por fin, el día de comprobar el resultado de la inseminación llegó. Los tres estábamos sumamente nerviosos mientras esperábamos sentados en el despacho de la doctora.

\- Buenos días – Nos saludó. - Isabella, acompáñame; vamos a extraerte un poco de sangre y en unos minutos tendremos el resultado. - Hice como me indicó y pasamos a una sala paralela a su despacho.

Volví sobre mis pasos y mientras ella adelantaba trabajo, esperamos el resultado allí sentados.

Nadie hablaba; la tensión era más que palpable en el ambiente.

\- Que bien vendría ahora mismo Jasper aquí, ¿verdad? - Comenté por decir algo; aunque lo pensaba de verdad.

Ninguno contestó. Me miraron con sendas sonrisas ligeras y ahí se acabó la conversación.

La suerte es que no tuvimos que esperar mucho, ya que unos diez minutos después, la doctora apareció con un papel en las manos.

\- Veamos... - murmuró mientras abría el sobre. De repente, noté una mano sobre la mía.

\- Si no salió bien, da igual, Bella... - Me murmuró Rose con dulzura en su cara – Te lo agradezco igualmente... Solo quería que lo supieras. - Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas por su falta de egoísmo en esos momentos.

\- Bueno... pues he de daros mi mas sentida enhorabuena. Chicos, el resultado es positivo. - Abrí los ojos como platos y el pulso se me disparó en las venas – Y por los resultados de la hormona GCH, creo que han fecundado dos de los embriones. - Mis ojos estaban en otra órbita, secándoseme de no pestañear. - Vamos a hacer una ecografía para comprobarlo. Aunque es pronto, disponemos de un ecógrafo extraordinariamente fino, así que nos permitirá ver algo ya.

Me levanté y la acompañé detrás de un biombo. Me desvestí de cintura para abajo tapándome con la batita azul. Me senté en la camilla ginecológica y, ya acostumbrada, acerqué el trasero al borde disponiendo una pierna en cada agarradera.

\- Bueno, esto está un poco frío.

La ginecóloga me introdujo ligeramente en la vagina algo similar a un pene de metal protegido con un preservativo, y comenzó a moverlo mientras se concentraba en una pantalla de ordenador.

\- ¡Ahí están! - Exclamó – Mira – Me indicó dos puntitos negros en la pantalla que tenía delante de mi. - ¿Ves esas dos formas, parecidas a dos habas? Son vuestros bebés. - Asentí sin ser capaz de hablar.

Una emoción me llenó el organismo obstruyéndome la garganta; incluso podía decir que sentí ganas de llorar.

Enfoqué la vista de nuevo y miré aquellos dos puntitos negros en la pantalla.

 _Son nuestros bebés... y están dentro de mí_

\- ¿Podríamos dejar que los papás pasen y los vean? - Le pregunté conteniendo todo lo que podía esa emoción que amenazaba con emerger a borbotones de mis entrañas.

La médica se lo pensó unos instantes, hasta que sonrió y asintió. Sacó el pene metálico y salió del cubículo.

\- Señores Cullen, a Isabella no le importa que pasen... Imagino que quieran ver a sus bebés.

\- Por supuesto – Escuché la emocionada voz de Rose.

\- Usted también, señor Cullen. Isabella los invita a ambos.

Al momento, los tres hicieron acto de presencia.

Mi situación no era demasiado femenina que digamos, pero la bata me cubría perfectamente mis partes íntimas y que Emmet me viese espatarrada, en aquellas circunstancias no me importaba.

Estaba demasiado impactada y emocionada para pensar en vegüenzas en ese momento.

La doctora volvió a introducirme aquello, lo movió y enfocó para que visualizásemos, de nuevo, los dos puntitos negros.

\- Señores Cullen... Les presento a sus hijos. - Anunció muy solemne y sonriente la doctora.

\- ¡Oh, Emmet! Son nuestros bebés... - Murmuró Rose, visiblemente emocionada.

Alcé la vista hacía atrás, donde estaban dispuestos, y los vi: Contemplé en estado puro, la felicidad irradiante en sus rostros. Entonces, en ese momento, fui completamente consciente de que mi regalo, mi sacrificio en estas semanas, había valido la pena.

Emmet tenía a Rose abrazada por encima de los hombros, acurrucándola. Entonces, cada uno posó una de sus manos en cada uno de mis hombros.

Nos miramos, y en aquel momento, los tres supimos que nuestra relación había ascendido y evolucionado, convirtiéndonos en familiar real. Y que desde aquel momento, en que vimos a nuestros bebés por primera vez, se había forjado un vínculo indestructible entre nosotros.

La ginecóloga hizo unas comprobaciones y nos imprimió dos copias de la ecografia, asegurándonos que todo iba perfectamente.

Me recetó unas nuevas vitaminas y reajustó la dosis del ácido fólico, ya que era un embarazo gemelar y eso conllevaba más desgate por mí parte.

Nos citó para cuatro semanas después, para seguir el embarazo mes a mes.

 _No quise pensar cuánto dinero constaría un control mensual del embarazo._

Justo antes de que saliesen para darme intimidad para vestirme, Emmet se giró y depositó un beso en mí mejilla. Yo lo miré sonriente, pero sin entender del todo ese gesto espontaneo.

\- Gracias Bella... Por todo. - Sonrió emocionado. - Y gracias por permitirme pasar y ver a mis bebés... A nuestros bebés – puntualizó, refiriéndose claramente a mí misma.

Una vez fuera, Rose se lanzó a mis brazos.

\- ¡Gracias... Gracias Bella...! Jamás encontraré forma de devolverte esto.

Estoy segura de que si pudiese, en esos momentos estaría llorando.

Emmet también me abrazó y me dio las gracias, visiblemente emocionado.

\- Gracias por tu regalo hermanita... Gracias por ese pedacito de ti – Sonrió amoroso.

.

Decidimos celebrarlo llendo a comer a un restaurante muy "chic" de Manhattan. Aún teníamos tiempo de margen con Nora en la guardería y con Annie al cargo de la librería y Rose y Emmet sabían que mi vena "vanidosa" seguía ahí, y tal como habían sido las últimas semanas, supusieron, bien, que me haría una tremenda ilusión el comer en un sitio donde hasta hacía unos meses, era habitual en mi día a día.

Mientras esperábamos que nos sirviesen la comanda, revisé mi móvil por si había algún mensaje. Y sí, había uno. De Alice.

Enhorabuena por vuestros mellizos. Estoy deseando verte, te echo de menos

No pude evitar sonreír, y por supuesto contestarle.

Gracias... Estamos muy felices, sobretodo Rose y Emmet. Yo también te hecho muchísimo de menos. Estaba preocupada por ti, porque casi no hemos hablado estos días

Es que... yo ya sabía el resultado de la prueba... Y no quería correr el riesgo de irme de la lengua. Rose me había preguntado y le había dicho que no había visto nada... Quería que esperara como una mamá humana, jajaja!

Jajaja! Alice, eres mala

Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte.

Yo también, Ali. Te he echado de menos

.

Rose y Emmet, pasados unos días, decidieron alquilar un apartamento cerca del mío; no querían marcharse para poder seguir el embarazo de cerca, pero devolverme mi propio espacio e intimidad. Por lo menos los meses que pudiese seguir realizando mi vida con normalidad.

Quedándose cerca, también me ayudaban en el día a día, con Nora y la librería, cosa que les agradecía.

Así, después de la feliz noticia, volvimos a la normalidad. Más o menos.

A parte de alguna nausea matutina y contadas carreras al baño a vomitar, me encontraba muy yo. Un poquito más cansada, cuando me extralimitaba, de lo que pudiera haber estado antes del embarazo. Así que mi vida no había sufrido ningún cambio llamativo.

Rose me mimaba como jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer, pero claro, ahora llevaba lo que más quería dentro de mi tripa.

A parte de eso, entre nosotras se fue creando un vínculo sólido y sincero. Manteníamos largas sesiones de charlas, contándonos detalles de nuestras vidas, forjando así ese vínculo.

Dejábamos a Emmet al cargo de la librería, cuando Annie no le tocaba el turno, incluso alguna vez se quedó él con Nora, y nosotras nos íbamos a gratificantes sesiones de cuidados estéticos. Los cuales, debía reconocer, echaba tremendamente de menos.

Las semanas pasaban volando, y la siguiente ecografía llegó casi sin darnos cuenta.

Nuestros puntitos negros, habían crecido y ya eran mucho más visibles; su forma de haba se había marcado más asomando unas pequeñas portuberancias las cuales pronto, serían sus extremidades, haciéndolos parecer muy simpáticos.

Aunque lo mejor de todo, a parte del echo de que el embarazo iba viento en popa, fue cuando la doctora nos ofreció un regalo inesperado: Los latidos de sus corazones.

Cuando nos lo puso por el ultra sonido, parecía que mi propio corazón se hubiese intensificado y unido a los suyos. La emoción me agarrotó la garganta y una lágrima traicionera, se escapó de mis ojos.

\- ¿Lo oyes, mamá? - Le dije a una muy visiblemente emocionada Rose, la cual sugetaba mi mano. Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo embelesada por el apelativo.

\- Es el sonido más hermoso... - Clavó sus ojos en los míos con intensidad. - Ahora entiendo a mi hermano – Su sonrisa entonces se hizo más pícara, a la par que dulce y juro que mi corazón dio un repiqueó ante sus palabras.

 _Edward..._

Fui a buscar a Nora y la llevé a casa con sus "titos", mientras yo me iba a la librería para relevar a Annie, la cual estaba acabando sus exámenes de final de semestre.

Las semanas pasaban voladas y el mes de julio comenzaba a apretar con su calor habitual; y este año para mi, con dos bebitos dentro de mi tripa, hacía muchísimo más calor que otros años.

En unos días, nos reuniríamos con el resto de la familia para nuestras vacaciones estivales; En marzo, cuando nos vimos para las vacaciones de pascua, habíamos hablado de comenzarlas a finales de junio o principios de julio, fecha donde Nueva York comienza a quedar desértico y a apretar el calor.

Pero cuando supimos que el embarazo se había llevado a cabo y que era gemelar, entre Rose, Emmet y yo, decidimos posponer el viaje para julio, que era cuando cumplía el primer trimestre y los riesgos disminuían considerablemente.

Yo puse de excusa la librería y los exámenes finales de Annie y que quería darle unos días libres para que se distrajese un poco del extres de esas semanas, ya que luego se quedaría durante unas semanas ella sola al cargo del negocio. Aunque la mitad de Agosto, decí cerrar ya que practicamente no había clientela y así ella, también podía tener unos días para ir a ver a su familia tranquilamente.

También me encargué de darle una jugosa paga extra por todos los favores y horas de más que hacía.

El destino elegido para nuestras vacaciones fue Isla Esme. Una isla en las costas de Brasil propiedad de los Cullen. Un regalo de aniversario de Carlisle a Esme.

 _\- ¿¡Tenéis una isla!? - Exclamé alucinada, cuando me lo contaron en las vacaciones de Pascua._

 _\- Si... bueno, es una forma d epasar unos días tranquilos alejados de los humanos y poder disfrutar del sol – Explicó Carlisle._

Recuerdo la mirada pícara que Edward me lanzó, dejándome temblando y a mi centro palpitando ante la promesa implícita en su mirada lujuriosa.

Pensando en eso, camino a hacerme la última ecografía antes del viaje, los nervios comenzaron a carcomerme.

Me acaricié mi ya ligeramente abultada tripita, pensando en que el embarazo era visiblemente obvio; pensando en la reacción de _él_ cuando me viese; pensando en que ya no podríamos tener sexo salvaje como _él_ me había prometido con aquella mirada y en nuestros días de vacaciones solos que _él_ me había prometido; promesas que ahora no podrían cumplirse.

 _Que pensara cuando me vea la barriga... Ya no se puede disimular con nada._

\- Bella... - Emmet me sacó de mi ensoñación – Tranquila... Edward entenderá esto. - Abrí los ojos pasmada.

\- ¿Pero cómo...?

\- Podríamos haber escuchado el cambio de tu corazón, atronando, desde la otra punta del estado – Sonrió Rose. - A lo mejor de mano, se queda un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo? - Se golpeó la barbilla con su dedo índice - ¡Pasmado! Pero en cuanto digiera la noticia, se alegrará como todos.

\- Si... eso mismo pienso yo... Pero lo que me asusta, es justamente eso: "hasta que digiera la noticia" – Ni tono de voz, no dejaba lugar a dudas a que realmente me sentía intranquila y asustada por su reacción.

Emmet y Rose, no sé cómo y tampoco pregunté, se hicieron con un ecógrafo de última generación, y con suministro médico especializado en obstetra y ginecología a parte de equipación médica y así estar prevenidos ante cualquier percance que pudiese suceder en la isla.

Esta vez no puse objeción alguna a su ostentación ya que ahora, me preocupaba el bienestar de esos dos bultitos que cada vez iban adquiriendo más forma humana dentro de mi vientre.

Cada vez entendía mejor a Laurie.

 _Laurie..._

Si pudiese verme ahora, embarazada de gemelos y con unos instintos de supervivencia hasta ahora desconocidos en mí, estaría mas que orgullosa... !Pletórica!

La doctora nos confirmó que los bebés estaban perfectos y que todo iba según lo previsto. Volvió a regularme las vitaminas y el ácido fólico, a parte de darme algunos consejos de alimentación y horarios de sueño.

\- Señores Cullen... Isabella... ya han llegado los resultados de la prueba de ADN fetal – Todos nos quedamos rígidos. Pero la sonrisa de la doctora nos tranquilizó de inmediato. - Los resultados han salido negativos, tienen unos bebés muy sanitos. - Noté como el color volvió a mis mejillas – Y bueno... también tengo el resultado del sexo – Nos miró pícara. - ¿Quieren saberlo?

\- Si... ¡Sí! – Contesté sin pensar. Miré hacía Rose – Bueno... si tú quieres, por supuesto. Pero a mí personalmente me haría ilusión.

\- Sí, por supuesto... - Contestó ella emocionada. - A mi también me lo haría. Llevo tres meses dándole vueltas a esto – Una risita nerviosa se le escapó de los labios. Emmet, aunque no había dicho nada, se veía ilusionado y nervioso.

\- Son un niño y una niña. Enhorabuena, han conseguido la parejita – Sonrió complacida.

Justo antes de que saliesen para darme intimidad para vestirme, Emmet se giró y depositó un beso en mí mejilla. Yo lo miré sonriente, pero sin entender del todo ese gesto espontaneo. Aunque supuse que era por la feliz noticia de que eran una parejita.

Rose y Emmet estaban pletóricos ya que cada uno, quería su mismo sexo. Así, no tenían motivo de disgusto.

Rosa y Azul.

\- ¡Dios Bella...! No tendré tiempo suficiente en mil años para agradecerte todo esto. - Rose me acurrucó entre sus brazos con cuidado – Encima de darnos dos bebés... un niño y una niña. Es todo perfecto – Reía pletórica.

\- Yo cuando hago las cosas, las hago bien – Alcé mi cabeza de forma teatral, ganándome risas por parte de Emmet.

Esa nueva noticia, no hizo más que alegrarnos más aún las vacaciones, las cuales comenzaban al día siguiente.

Habíamos adelantado la cita con la doctora unos días para poder irnos lo más pronto posible, ya que el calor de Nueva York estaba quemándome.

.

Rose me había tenido sumamente entretenida comprando mil cosas para las vacaciones, a parte de cremas solares, protecciones y demás, me compró mil y un conjuntitos premamá para estar cómoda en la isla.

\- La tripa ya se te nota, y debes estar cómoda. Aunque, que estemos en una isla perdida, no significa que no vayas a estar guapa, luciendo tu tripita. - Sonrió complacida con sus propias palabras.

\- Me recuerdas a Alice... - Le alcé una ceja, y ambas acabas riéndonos.

 _Alice..._

Como la echaba de menos... Muchísimo. Pero me había tranquilizado en mi angustia porque no se hubiese dejado caer por Nueva York en estos más de tres meses, alegando que era muy raro que Emmet y Rose desapareciesen durante todos estos meses y ella de pronto, también lo hiciese. A parte de que Edward sabría con exactitud que venía a verme y no quería escucharlo lamentarse de porque ella sí, y él no.

Pero ahora solo faltaban unas horas para vernos... A ella, al resto de la familia, y... a _él_.

.

.

 **Como se tomara Edward la feliz noticia al verle la barriguita a Bella?**

 **Como creeis que le sentara?**

 **ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS CON VUESTRAS OPINIONES!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola chicas!**

 **LEER, POR FI!:**

 **LA INSEMINACIÓN de Bella, fue con el óvulo de Bella y esperma donado. (NO DE EMMET)**

 **Edward NO ES EL PADRE de los bebés.**

 **Edward y Bella NO son PAREJA. Ellos no han concretado nada, porque su relación también está EN ESPERA; dándole tiempo al tiempo. Ellos se quieren y lo saben, pero Bella está dolida, asustada y algo sobrepasada con la vuelta tanto de Edward, como del resto de los Cullen. Por eso todos, le están dando tiempo a ella, para que se relaje por todo lo que ha pasado en cuestión de unos meses.**

 **Veo que muchas estáis "enfadadas" con Bella porque no le consultó lo del embarazo a Edward. Os aclaro y recuerdo, que Edward estuvo desaparecido durante diez años, dejando a Bella a su suerte. Y de repente aparece, declarándole su amor. Eso pone patas arriba a cualquiera, ¿o no?**

 **Bella decidió la inseminación por su cuenta, porque es una mujer independiente y SOLTERA. Puede que haberselo comentado a Edward, estuviese bien... pero no quiso hacerlo porque no tenía obligación (ya que ellos no son pareja oficial) y no quería arriesgarse a tener discusiones con él antes de tiempo.**

 **ESPERO QUE OS QUEDARAN COSAS ACLARADAS. Si alguna tiene más dudas, mandarme un MENSAJE PRIVADO y os aclararé cualquier duda con mucho gusto.**

 **.**

CAPITULO 23

* * *

.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a Brasil; donde un coche nos esperaba para llevarnos a los muelles.

Con dinero, todo es cómodo, fácil y rápido.

Emmet le pidió al chófer que diese un pequeño rodeo por la ciudad para que yo pudiera contemplarla. Extasiarme de ella, sería un término más correcto.

Era... mágica. Exótica. Incluso... sensual.

\- ¿Algún día podremos bajar y conocer la ciudad, verdad? - Pregunté ilusionada.

\- Por supuesto... Eso estaba previsto dentro de las actividades de las vacaciones – Contestó ilusionado Emmet, ante la mirada más que reprovatoria de Rose.

\- ¡Vamos! - Protestó él, incluso antes de que me diese tiempo a hacerlo a mí – No seas angustias. No va a bajar ella sola. Lo organizaremos como una excursión familiar. Levaremos a Bella a cenar a algún restaurante típico brasileño. ¡Le encantará!.

\- Si... Me gustaría mucho – Contesté emocionada – Rose... ¿no pretenderás tenerme encerrada mes y medio en una isla, no? - Le pregunté con tono agobiado.

\- No... pero... Puede ser peligroso. ¿Y si te pasa algo? - Su voz denotaba una creciente preocupación.

\- Rosalie... Entiendo que tengas miedo. - Suspiré, agarrándola por los brazos – Yo también lo tengo. Cualquier cosa puede ser peligrosa para nuestros bichitos, pero... intento no pensarlo; porque si no, estaría seis meses encerrada y lo pasaría realmente mal. Comprendo mis limitaciones y soy consciente y coherente con ellas, pero no voy a encerrarme en una burbuja. - Fui tajante.

\- Tienes toda la razón... y siento ponerme un poquito – recalcó con sorna – pesada.

En los muelles nos esperaba un magnífico yate, dispuesto para llevarnos a Isla Esme.

La tripulación fue de lo más solícita, ayudándonos en todo. Sobre todo a mí, una vez que sus ojos se posaron en mi tripa.

 _¿A si que esto es la sensibilidad por las embarazadas? Va a ser genial._

Mi pensamiento me dejó por unos instantes algo descolocada; nunca me habían gustado las atenciones ni el trato empalagoso, pero no sabía porqué, desde hacía un tiempo a estar parte, determinadas atenciones, me gustaban sobre manera.

Exactamente desde hacía doce semanas.

Después de casi una hora, varias nauseas y algún que otro vómito, por fin llegamos.

En cuanto pude posar los pies en tierra firme, el malestar más fuerte cesó. La sensación de mareo aún se mantuvo en mi organismo, pero conseguí que algo de color volviese a mis mejillas.

La tripulación sacó el equipaje y mientras revisábamos que bajaban todas las maletas, escuchamos gritos a nuestras espaldas.

.

\- ¡Chicos! Por fin... ¡Bienvenidos! - La voz de Esme se alzó por encima del ruido del suave oleaje. - ¡Oh... Nora está preciosísima! - La niña se giró en los brazos de Rose y sonrió a su "yaya".

\- ¡Holaaa! ¡Bella! - Me giré y Alice, trotando cual caballo de exposición, venía corriendo y gritando hacía nosotros.

El resto de la familia también la seguían, unos pasos por detrás.

También pude distinguir, por supuesto, a un muy sonriente Edward. Mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción y cierto temor.

\- Alice... - El tono de advertencia fue más que patente en Rose. - Cuidado – La miró de reojo, fieramente.

\- Tranquila hermana, no la apretaré demasiado – Alice hizo un gesto de desquite con sus cejas y su atención se centró en mi persona.

Después de mirarme la cara y sonreírme dándome así la bienvenida, su atención se desvió un poco más abajo en mi anatomía; concretamente a mi tripa.

\- Guau... - Sonrió traviesa – Estás... preciosa. En serio. - Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dulzura sin límites.

\- Alice... - Gimoteé. - Como te he echado de menos. - No había concluido la frase, ya estaba entre sus brazos. Como añoraba los abrazos amorosos de Alice.

\- ¡Eh, eh! No monopolices a nuestra Bella – Escuche protestar a Carlisle.

 _Llegó la hora de la verdad._

Alice me soltó de entre sus brazos y se apartó dejándome a la vista de todos los presentes que ya se habían unido a nosotros, en el embarcadero.

Sus rostros sonrientes, inmediatamente se tornaron con gesto de asombro para nada disimulado, en cuanto su visión se fijo en mi abultado vientre.

\- Pero... - Carlisle fue el primero en... titubear. - Bella... tú... - Me mordí el labio de nervios. No sabía qué decir. La capacidad del habla había abandonado mi cerebro.

\- Hay acontecimientos que explicar – Salvó la situación, un tanto tensa, Rose. - Llevemos las maletas y dejemos que Bella se refresque, descanse y coma algo.

Fue simplemente asimilar la palabra "comer" y, otro vómito estrepitoso me llegó a la boca.

Nada más que acerqué la mano a la boca y me giré, tenía a Rose y a Emmet a mis costados, aguantándome este último mientras me doblaba para vomitar en el agua.

Ya que no tenía nada más que devolver, solo fue la contracción de la nausea. Pronto me incorporé, completamente exausta, apoyándome en Emmet, ya que Rose seguía cargando a Nora en sus brazos.

\- Vamos hermanita, te llevaré hasta la casa para que te recuestes un poco. - Emmet me sugetó por la espalda para darme apoyo.

Cuando pasamos entre la familia, que hizo un hueco en el círculo que habían formado para recibirnos, lo paré. Necesitaba decir aunque solo fuese un hola.

\- En cuanto me recupere un poco, explicaré esto. - Miré a toda la familia, la cual asintió. Les sonreí, intentando mostrarle lo contenta que me sentía por estar allí con ellos. - Estoy feliz de veros y estar aquí, todos juntos. - Esme sonrió dulcemente.

Lo único que me alivió es que nadie tenía mala cara; simplemente estaban sorprendidos, y nadie podía pedirles justificación por ello.

La única cara que destacaba sobre todas, era la de Edward; el cual lucía una mezcla de sorpresa y... traición. Con sus ojos abiertos y brillantes fijos en mi tripa, mostrando un gesto tenso y de enfado; de tremendísimo enfado.

¡Por supuesto! Él había imaginado que estaba embarazada de un hombre, humano. De forma natural.

Debí haber supuesto esto.

 _¡¿Cómo no lo imaginé?!_

Ahora me arrepentía de no haberle dicho nada sobre esto en su momento. Pero temía que me quitase la idea de la cabeza, o que le hiciese daño el hecho que quisiera darles un hijo, siendo biológicamente mío, a sus hermanos y que él, pudiese pedirme tener un hijo juntos. Igual que había admitido ser inseminada con el esperma de otro hombre para Rose y Emmet... era muy de esperar que él llegase a esa petición.

En ningún momento, hasta justamente ahora, no había llegado a la conclusión de que él pudiese pensar que lo había engañado. Aunque en realidad, él y yo no éramos nada oficialmente; manteníamos un "rollito" donde implícitamente nos guardábamos fidelidad pero nada había quedado aclarado. Tema, que estaba pendiente.

\- Edward... - El mencionado alzó la cabeza sin mirarme a los ojos. - No es lo que crees...

\- Habrá tiempo para las explicaciones más tarde – Interrumpió Rose - Ahora debes acostarte, estas exhausta. Edward... - Lo llamó condescendiente.

Solo dimos dos pasos más, cuando la voz de Edward me hizo contraerme y volver a parar.

\- ¿No es lo que parece? - Apreté los ojos, sabiendo que su ira saldría descontrolada. - Yo solo sé que hace cuatro meses que no nos vemos, y que ahora vienes embarazada. - Escupió esa palabra como si le quemase en la boca - ¿Por eso no querías que nos viésemos antes? ¿Por qué estabas viéndote con otro? Eres... eres una...

\- ¡Cállate Edward Cullen! - Le gritó Rose interrumpiendo la palabra que había quedado más que implícita iba a soltar. - No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas. Espera que se recupere y os explique antes de sacar conjeturas.

\- ¿Conjeturas? No sé que tiene que explicar... Todo está clarísimo – Gruñó.

\- Edward por favor... - Le supliqué con la cara desencajada y el corazón dolorido.

\- ¿Y todavía tienes la vergüenza de ponerme cara de corderito? Eres detestable – Soltó con asco.

Mi corazón se paró de golpe y las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos automáticamente; comencé a gimotear como un bebé.

\- Bella... por favor, tranquilízate – Me pidió Rose nerviosa.

Le pasó a Nora a Esme para tener las manos libres, pero no le dio tiempo a acabar de traspasar a la niña, cuando me desplomé al suelo.

Lo último que recuerdo, antes de volverse todo negro, fue a Edward lanzándose a por mí, mientras gritaba mi nombre.

.

Desperté algo desorientada, aunque recuperada. Tantas horas de viaje, de nervios; el trayecto en barco... En conjunción, había sido algo demasiado.

Pero el haber dormido, no sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo, había conseguido convertirme otra vez en un humano presentable.

Miré a mi alrededor, oteando la impresionante habitación donde me encontraba:

El color era un tostado claro, y los muebles y la decoración iban acorde. Cama con dosel, un armario, una cómoda, dos mesitas y un tocador con un impresionante espejo triple. Todo en color miel, con aire ligeramente rústico.

Al fondo, se abría paso una enorme terraza, con un diván matrimonial lleno de cogines y algunos muebles auxiliares. Y muy en la línea ostentosa, pero elegante, de los Cullen, un jacuzzi cubierto en parte por las hojas de dos palmeras gigantescas.

Me levanté con cuidado, pero ya no estaba mareada. Me encontraba bastante bien; ahora lo que tenía era hambre y sed.

Pero mi curiosidad innata me hizo posponer eso un poco más de tiempo y me dediqué a curiosear.

Abrí el armario y la cómoda para descubrir que toda mi ropa estaba perfectamente colocada.

En el tocador encontré varios artículos de belleza y el baño, que era una monería, decorado también en tonos tostados, con mármoles y varias estanterias, en los cuales estaban todos mis artículos de aseo.

Sin pensármelo, me desvestí y me metí a la inmesa ducha. Me recordaba a la que había tenido en el apartamento de Manhattan. Espaciosa, cómoda y con una alcachofa gigantesca que recordaba la lluvia de Forks.

El agua me quitó la sensación a vómito y malestar, dejándome como nueva.

Salí, me apliqué mis cremas para las estrías y un poco de aceite en el resto del cuerpo. Até mi melena en un moño alto y elegí un biquini con un vestidito premamá, que acentuaba más mi embarazo.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y me gustó.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo había sentido curiosidad por saber lo que era estar embarazada, sentimiento que se había acentuado notoriamente cuando Laurie gestaba a Nora. Y ahora comenzaba a sentir lo que era , y me agradaba. Sobretodo el pensar que dos vidas crecían en mí interior. Y aún más, cuando sabía que se las entregaría a una pareja que se amaba y que a ellos, los adorarían y protegerían más que a nada en este mundo.

Y siendo un pelín egoísta, iba a poder descubrir las sensaciones del embarazo sin tener que quedarme con el premio.

Sí, era algo extraño, pero yo nunca había pensado como el resto de la humanidad.

Volví a mirarme de perfil en el espejo, acariciando mi tripa y pensando en mis bebés... Los bebés de mis hermanos.

Esa idea me sacó la sonrisa, mitigando así las duras y recriminatorias palabras de Edward.

 _¿Qué sabrá él?_

Además, si no me decidía a transformarme, cosa que aún me generaba muchísimas dudas, quedaría un pedacito de mí entre los Cullen. Para siempre.

Y con estos dos pequeñitos, les compensaría todo lo bueno que ellos habían traído a mí vida.

Salí a la terraza y me maravillé con las indescriptibles vistas. Podía contemplar el océano Atlántico en todo su esplendor con sus suaves y relajantes tonos azules. Era una de las visiones más tranquilizadoras y hermosas que había observado en toda mi vida.

Desde ese momento supe, que me gustaría estar allí.

En la mesa más próxima al diván, se encontraba un plato con fruta fresca y una jarra con zumo. La boca se me hizo agua nada más verla.

Me senté cómodamente y comí. Tampoco quise llenarme como un globo, ya que si lo hacía, solía tener molestias estomacales después.

Una vez saciada, me decidí a bajar. Me encontraba bien y dispuesta a defender mi decisión pesase a quien pesase.

La casa era enorme. De dos plantas tremendamente espaciosas, las cuales iba mirando según caminaba, pero ya tendría tiempo de investigarla después, ahora lo que quería era reunirme con todos y, sobretodo, que nos saludásemos como era debido.

Cuando estaba completando la escalinata que llevaba al piso de abajo, me llegó la voz enojada de Rose.

.

\- No vamos a decir nada hasta que llegue. Nos pidió expresamente ser ella, la que os explicase esto.

\- Vamos chicos, ya se ha despertado, solo hay que esperar un poco más a que baje. Si no lo hace en un rato, subiremos a buscarla. - Intervino Emmet, con la voz más tranquila que la de su esposa.

\- Entonces... - Esme era la que había tomado la palabra – ¿Habéis estado con ella en Nueva York desde que os fuisteis?

\- Sí. - Contestó a desgana Rose – Esme, por favor... no más preguntas. Y Edward, hazme el favor de estarte quieto; vas a desgastar el suelo de dar vueltas.

\- Edward, hermano... te pido que esperes a que acabe de explicarlo todo y tengas una mente abierta. Bastante has hablado antes, sin saber lo que pasa – El tono de Emmet era conciliador, como habitualmente era, pero había un trasfondo de cierta rabia.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que esté tranquilo? Amo a esa mujer más que a nada en esta vida – Su voz estaba alterada y nerviosa. Aunque sus palabras transmitían un sentimiento sincero que me llenó el corazón – Y ahora que estaba recuperándola... - podía imaginármelo pasándose la mano por el pelo, en ese gesto tan suyo – Y no es por el embarazo... Eso me da igual. Yo me haría cargo de Nora y del bebé que venga. Yo...

Mientras lo escuchaba, llegué a la determinación que lo mejor sería soltarlo de golpe. Ellos tenían una capacidad cerebral para entender muy superior a la de los humanos. Así que me dejaría de rodeos y de miedos. Estaba segura de mi decisión; y no solo eso, si no que estaba encantada con lo que estaba haciendo por Emmet y Rose.

Por fin, había encontrado algo que yo, como humana, podía darles a ellos. Lo único en el mundo, que les era imposible tener de forma propia.

\- No estoy viéndome con nadie, Edward. No te estoy engañando – Lo corté, entrando en el salón y ganándome la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Has descansado? ¿Te comiste la fruta? - Rose estaba a mi lado en un microsegundo.

\- Sí, sí. - Le sonreí.

\- Estas preciosa – Emmet también se acercó y me acarició la tripa.

Todos nos miraban atónitos. No era de extrañar, ya que Rose y yo no nos tolerábamos en el pasado y con Emmet nunca había tenido una relación más a ya de unas simples bromas, a pasar a mantener una relación extremadamente familiar y cariñosa entre los tres.

\- Y... Edward, no es un bebé... - Me acaricié la tripa – son dos bebés. - El nombrado abrió los ojos pasmado. - Y no son míos. Son los hijos de Emmet y Rose. Yo, simplemente les estoy haciendo de incubadora – Los nombrados se posicionaron a mi lado.

\- ¿Estás haciendo de madre de alquiler? - Preguntó Edward. Asentí.

\- Sí... ya te dije que no era lo que parecía. - Lo miré suspicaz. - Pero voy a dejar pasar por alto, que me hayas llamado puta. - La cara de Edward era un auténtico poema. De poder, estaría colorado como un tomate. Le alcé las cejas, esperando sus disculpas.

\- Yo... lo siento muchísimo Bella... -Inhaló una gran bocanada de innecesario aire,y se acercó a mí.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarme, Rose se intepuso entre los dos.

\- Edward... - Su tono amenazante fue bastante peor que el que había usado con Alice a nuestra llegada.

\- Rose no quiere que se la apriete... - Usó la duendecillo un tono cantarín – Debe tener miedo a que le estrujemos los bebés – Rodó los ojos.

\- Rose... - le puse la mano en el hombro. - Tranquila. Todos tendrán especial cuidado. - Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

\- Lo sé Bella... pero... Edward es la única persona en el mundo, que puede alterar tus emociones en menos de un segundo. Y ya oiste a la doctora, debes tener tranquilidad.

\- Sí... tranquilidad. Pero no estar envuelta en una burbuja. Por ahora el embarazo va como uno normal, me requiere un poco más de esfuerzo todo, pero nada más. Las complicaciones vendrán cuando se acerque el parto. - Ante mis palabras Carlisle asintió. - Asi que si no te importa despejarme el camino, quisiera darle un beso de bienvenida a Edward – Lo miré alzándole las cejas pícara.

\- Rose... - Emmet la llamó condescendiente para que se apartara.

Una vez frente a frente, yo fui quien acortó el camino ya que él se había quedado un poquito cohibido.

Me acerqué hasta que mi tripa dio contra su abdomen, sacándonos una sonrisa a ambos; le acaricié la cara con deleite, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Te he echado de menos... mucho – Le susurré.

\- Yo a ti, mucho más. - Suspiró. - De verdad que siento lo de antes... yo, perdí los nervios. - Volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. - Los celos me pudieron.

\- Lo sé, y por eso no te lo tendré en cuenta... Y... Puedes besarme. Lo estoy deseando. - Noté como mis pupilas se dilataban de deseo.

Apoyó su palma en mi mejilla, acariciándola, y me besó con cuidado. Con deleite, con anhelo. Con amor. Me dio una sucesión de picos, no atreviéndose a profundizar el beso.

\- Ejem, ejem... Seguimos aquí – Bromeó Emmet.

Nos separamos, pero Edward pasó su mano por mi cintura, no dejando que me alejase.

\- ¿Quieres presentarte a tus sobrinos? - Le pregunté simpática. Puse su mano sobre mi tripa, sin cortar nuestro contacto. - Por ahora no se mueven... aunque espero que no tarden en hacerlo. - Bajé mi mirada hacía nuestras manos – Chicos, este es el tío Edward. - Canturreé.

Saludé al resto de la familia, la cual esperaba impaciente su turno. Ya no solo para besarme y abrazarme, si no para acariciarme la barriguita. Y con todos hice la misma presentación: Tía Alice y tío Jasper; la yaya Esme y el yayo Carlisle; los mismos apelativos que usábamos con Nora.

\- Así que... ¿abuelo? - Carlisle fue el último en saludar. Regalándonos un abrazo cariñoso y fraternal - Esto si que es una sorpresa y un acontecimiento. - Exclamó divertido. - ¿Me dejarás que haga un informe médico sobre el transcurso del embarazo? ¿Un seguimiento? - Preguntó tímido.

\- Por supuesto. - Contesté rápidamente – He traído todos los informes de mi ginecóloga desde el inicio del embarazo para ti. Y Emmet y Rose se han aprovisionado de equipo obstetra para seguirlo aquí, desde la isla, y por si hubiese algún percance. - Expliqué.

Todos nos sentamos en los sofás y dio comienzo la ronda de preguntas; las cuales contesté encantada.

Estaban entusiasmados y su reacción me encantó llenándome de felicidad. Rose y Emmet no cabían en sí de dicha y orgullo.

\- Es un gran regalo. Algo muy generoso de tu parte, Bella. Porque no solo haces padres a mis hijos, sino que nos otorgas un grado de familiaridad entre nosotros aún mayor. - Recitó Esme visiblemente emocionada.

\- ¿De dónde habéis sacado los donantes? Supongo que seríais extremadamente cuidadosos con eso – Carlisle volvió a su papel de médico.

\- Escogimos un donante que tuviese rasgos genéticos con Emmet, para intentar que haya algún parecido físico. - Ahora quedaba la parte un tanto difícil; sobretodo para Edward y su fértil imaginación.

\- ¿Y el óvulo? - Preguntó Carlisle. Mi mirada viajo hasta Alice, la cual me miraba con ambas cejas alzadas.

\- El óvulo... - Suspiré – Es mío.

Hubo un ¡Oh! generalizado.

\- ¿Tuyo? - Preguntó Edward mirándome desconcertado.

\- Ellos me dieron la opción de buscar una donante, pero quise que la parte materna fuese biológicamente mía.

\- Pero... estando Nora... Esto es un poco raro. - Comentó Jasper – Esos bebés, son tuyos. Eres su madre.

\- Puede ser raro... pero todo está hablado e incluso firmado. - Expliqué. - Mi hija, mi única hija, es Nora. Estos bebés, son hijos de Emmet y Rose. Punto. - Mis gestos corporales, afirmaban mis palabras – Cuando sean mayores, lo suficiente para entender, se les explicará. Sobretodo porque estos niños, cuando llegue el momento, serán vampiros como vosotros y surgirán preguntas y dudas.

\- Esto hace que tu regalo sea incluso mayor. De magnitudes inmedibles, para ser más exactos – bromeó Carlisle.

\- Mi regalo tiene un doble rasero – Rose apretó mi hombro, sonriéndome con dulzura – Este, es el único regalo que yo si os puedo hacer a vostros; Lo único en lo que puedo superaros. Me pareció algo que podría compensar todo lo bueno que vosotros habéis hecho por mí.

\- Bella... No necesitabas hacer algo así para compensar nada. Tu sola presencia, como nos miras o nos tratas desde el principio; y el admitirnos en tu vida otra vez después de dejarte, compensan más que de sobra lo que nosotros hemos hecho por tí, cielo – Explicó una emocionada Esme.

\- Lo sé, Esme... pero, quería daros algo importante. Algo mío, un recuerdo de mi paso por vuestras vidas a lo largo de la eternidad. - Mi voz iba perdiendo intensidad a medida que completaba mi declaración.

\- Eso significa... ¿Qué ya has decidido no convertirte? - Preguntó Edward sumamente nervioso, aguantando la respiración.

\- No lo tengo decidido, para nada. Pero tengo que pensarlo bien. Ahora está Nora. Si yo me convierto, la sentencio a que ella también lo haga en el futuro. Y yo... bueno... - Me mordí el labio.

\- Bella no está segura por motivos personales. - Alice miró hacía Edward con intención.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a que te deje una vez convertida? ¿Es eso? - Preguntó él. Asentí con timidez.

Edward me sujetó de los brazos, haciendo que lo mirara.

\- Eso no pasará. Te dejé la otra vez porque eras humana, porque eras una niña que no había vivido nada. Y temía que te ocurriera algo, miedo a perderte por andar metida entre vampiros. Y miedo a trasformarte tan joven, por si llegaba el día en que quisieras volar y experimentar por ti sola; que pudieses cansarte de mí. - Explicaba con cierta alteración.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de sinceridad; mi corazón me lo confirmaba, pero ahora ya no era todo tan sencillo. Mis miedos más ocultos, no me dejaban creerlo con la misma facilidad que antaño. Pero después de todos estos años me había construido una vida y una carrera, saboreado experiencias humanas, hecho nuevas amistades, todo lo que él me había pedido, lo que _él_ quería para mí vida humana; y ahora, cambiar todo eso, me resultaba perturbador.

.

Dejamos el tema, gracias a la inevitable, pero esta vez agradecida, intervención de Rose y su "obsesión" por mi tranquilidad.

Carlisle me pidió de forma cómplice, si podía hacerme una eco y así ver a los bebés, a lo cual acepté, y los padres también, encantados.

En un santiamén montaron una sala ginecológica en una de las habitaciones libres, desembalando todo el material que habíamos traído y armándolo perfectamente.

Toda la familia se reunió en mi nueva sala ginecológica para ver a los futuros bebés Cullen.

Cuando la imagen se hizo nítida y Carlisle amplió la imagen, las figuritas de ambos bebés, salieron claras en la pantalla, sacando otro ¡Oh! generalizado de los presentes.

No puede evitarlo y la mirada se me fue sola hacía Edward, el cual contemplaba a sus "sobrinos" embelesado.

\- Bueno... y ahora, la guinda del pastel – Carlisle me sonrió y yo entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería: El latir de sus corazones.

En cuanto dio al botón, un par de fuertes y enérgicos corazones retumbaron en la habitación, conmocionando a la familia.

\- ¡Por Dios bendito! - Exclamó Esme, no perdiendo detalle de la imagen. - Es un milagro... Es el milagro de la vida.

\- Y es tu regalo... para nosotros. Nos regalas vida – El tono de Alice era conmovedor; se giró y ambas nos miramos; sus ojos transmitían dulzura, pero había otro sentimiento que no supe identificar. Era una alegría oculta, algo que la hacía feliz exclusivamente a ella.

Cosas de Alice.

.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, felices y divertidos. Aunque no podía hacer muchas actividades que me hubiese gustado realizar, había otras muchas que sí.

Tomaba el sol, comía fruta exótica, daba paseos por la orilla del mar, me bañaba aunque jamás sola, hacíamos rutas caminando en las cuales acababa al poco tiempo subida en los brazos de alguno de ellos para que no me fatigara y descubríamos, o por lo menos yo, pequeños estanques escondidos entre la vegetación.

Eran unas vacaciones más que fantásticas. Eran perfectas, o casi.

Ya que yo no podía hacer "travesuras", los chicos se dedicaban a entretenerme llenando el día con bromas y payasadas para sacarme la risa.

Y mientras, las chicas andaban a mi alrededor como si me hubiese convertido en su propio sol. Atenciones especiales a parte, entre nosotros se había creado un vínculo distinto. Más intenso.

Aunque los bebés eran de Emmet y Rose, este embarazo de algún modo, nos había convertido en familia.

 _Así podría ser si me convirtiese. Una vez dejase de ser delicada, podría tener independencia como tienen los demás. Podríamos seguir juntos, pero no revueltos, para siempre._

 _¿Por qué tantas dudas?_

 _Si en el fondo, sigo deseando ser como ellos. Empezar una eternidad junto a la que he considerado mí familia desde el principio._

 _..._

 _¿Por qué tantas dudas?_

.

.

 **¿Por qué tendrá tantas dudas Bella?**

 **¿De qué tiene miedo?**

 **Espero vuestras respuestas y opiniones!**

 **Besos babys**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola niñasssss!**

 **FELICES FIESTAS!**

 **Y debido a esto, he tardado un poquito más en actualizar.**

 **Pero ya estamos aquí, con un capítulo bonito, emotivo y lleno de dudas.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **.**

CAPITULO 24

* * *

Los días pasaban sosegados y felices. El sol constante desde que amanecía, nutría mi piel de vitaminas, aportándome un ligero bronceado, haciendo que mis mejillas se mantuviesen permanentemente sonrojadas.

Según todos, el clima de la isla me estaba sentando estupéndamente, alzando más aún mi belleza.

Llevábamos en Isla Esme casi un mes. Los días habían pasado fugaces; aunque siempre se dice, con gran razón, que cuando uno es feliz, el tiempo pasa más rápido; como así fue.

Mi barriguita, ahora ya era una barriga en toda regla. Había crecido varios centímetros, aunque era lógico ya que mi interior guardaba dos vidas; tres, contándome a mí misma.

No había engordado practicamente nada, solo tripa. El calor de la isla y las cantidades de fruta me hacían estar saciada sin calorías y estar pegada a una botella de agua de forma permanente; por lo que estaba siguiendo una dieta buenísima sin proponérmelo.

Pocos días antes, había sentido a los bebés por primera vez. Fue una de las sensaciones más maravillosas de toda mi vida. Algo inexplicable; sublime.

Estábamos tumbadas todas las chicas en las hamacas bajo la sombra de unas palmeras a la entrada de la casa, mientras los chicos jugaban un partido de voley ball playa, cuando de pronto sentí como un gusanito me recorría por dentro.

Di un grito tan fuerte, que del esfuerzo me quedé sentada en la hamaca.

Por supuesto, incluso antes de acabar de gritar, Rose, Emmet y Edward, seguidos del resto de la familia, estaban encima de mí.

\- ¡Bella! - Gritó Rose con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? - Edward estaba igual de histérico que su hermana.

\- Se han movido... - Susurré, hipnotizada. Figé la mirada en Rose – Tus bebés... se han movido por primera vez – Sonreí, y la "mamá", después de suspirar profundamente, sonrió conmigo.

\- ¡Por Dios bendito, Bella! - Edward meneó la cabeza, ahora más tranquilo. - Solo tú, podrías conseguir llevar al borde del infarto a siete vampiros. - Su tono era risueño, lo que me sacó una carcajada.

\- Lo siento... pero me ha pillado tan desprevenida, que... Siento mucho si os he asustado – Me disculpé.

\- No te disculpes, es normal que te haya sorprendido. - Le restó importancia Carlisle. - En unos días, al ser dos, los comenzarás a notar de seguido. Después, se convertira en un ritual diaria; será tu forma de saber que los bebés estan bien. - Su forma de explicar siempre me había cautivado, pero está vez, su explicación estaba cargada de sentimiento; de implicación personal.

Aunque todo iba bien, mucho más que bien... No podía evitar sentirme algo abrumada por las sensaciones y sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de mí; algunas veces llegaba a ser tan axfisiante, que la sensación conseguía ahogarme.

Todos estaban pletóricos con mi presencia en Isla Esme, y más de una vez comentaban abiertamente que así debería ser siempre; todos juntos.

No es que no lo quisiera así, pero me sentía eso, ahogada, entre todos.

Toda mi vida había sido muy independiente, y la única vez que conseguí delegar en alguien, dejarme cuidar por otra persona, me había plantado en mitad de un bosque, diciéndome que no me amaba como había demostrado durante meses. Ese circunstancia, no había echo más que potenciar mi independentismo y meterme aún más en mi misma.

Y ahora, después de diez años sin la más mínima comunicación, aparecen diciéndome lo mucho que me quieren y que me han echado de menos... Y, sobre todo él. La persona que más daño y más he amado en mi vida, llega declarándome su amor y disculpándose por el daño ocasionado.

Aunque lo sigo queriendo muchísimo, no puedo obviar ese daño. Esa muesca irreparable que dejó en mi corazón.

Todas estas dudas se veían potenciadas con la intervención de Nora en nuestras vidas. Ya que ellos se realacionaban con la niña como si fuese su nieta o sobrina auténtica. Su amor incondicional por ella, era más que evidente viendo como la abrazaban y la cuidaban. No tenía ni la menor duda que entregarían su vida por mi, o por Nora sin dudarlo lo más mínimo.

Incluso Edward se relacionaba con la bebé con una naturalidad y amor asombrosos. Después de unos días y con mi consetimiento tácito a que se acercará sin miedo, se podría decir que la trataba casi como si fuese su hija.

Y sabía más que de sobra, que esa sería su mayor ilusión; que yo consintiera al fin a que fuésemos pareja "oficial" y que compartiésemos la crianza y custodia de Nora. Convirtiéndose Edward en su padre legítimo.

Pero...

Siempre había un pero...

Y para darme más dudas, la niña adoraba a Edward sobre todas las cosas. Nada más despertar, le pedía los brazos, y que le diese su bibi. Se había acostumbrado a que fuese él, quien le diera su desayuno, recostándose en sus brazos mientras él le cantaba "mi nana", cosa que me hacía estremecer y a Nora contemplarlo maravillada mientras comía sin gurgutar su bibi.

Jugaba con ella en la playa, a la orilla del mar, haciendo a Nora reír a carcajadas. La cargaba en brazos, la zarandeaba, la besaba... Le prefesaba su amor incondicionalmente en cada gesto.

Ambos estaban enamorados, fraternalmente, el uno del otro.

Ver imágenes como esa, me estremecían el corazón; por un lado, era algo muy tierno y dulce de ver; un padre amoroso cuidando de su hija. Y por otro, hacía que la sensación de ahogo se viese potenciada al infinito porque me hacía sentir culpable por no decidirme, por no arriesgarme, de una santa vez y darle la oportunidad a Edward que ejerciese de marido y padre, como sabía él quería hacer.

Pero...

Por muchas trabas que intentó poner Rose, al final fuimos a tierra, a Río de Janeiro.

Fue una experiencia única. Era una ciudad exótica y muy diferente al tipo de ciudad a la que estaba acostumbrada. Aunque tenía cierta parte cosmopolita, no empapaba su aire tropical, desenfadado y en cierta manera, rural. Obviando todo lo que conlleva edificios, trajes y seriedad.

La gente hacía corrillos en la calle, bailando y tocando timbales. Puestos de venta ambulante de todo tipo; tanto comida como alajas típicas. Taxis formados por una carreta, tirada por un burro. Todo llamaba mi curiosidad y me hacía girar la cara en todas direcciones. Incluso el aire que se respiraba estaba cargado de su cultura, de sus formas, de sus tradiciones.

\- Te veo encantada – Me susurró Edward, haciendo que lo mirara.

\- Sí. Estoy... maravillada – Le contesté entusiasta. - Es un sitio... precioso. Mágico.

\- Está es una de las ciudades que quería enseñarte; de las que hablamos aquel día... En nuestra primera cita – Sonrió pícaro.

\- Umm – Le contesté pícara, enarcándole una ceja. Me acerqué a él y le susurré al oido – No voy a estar embarazada siempre. - Está vez, mi mirada era más que pícara; era la sensualidad en estado puro. La suya, no se quedaba atrás.

Volvimos a Rio un par de veces más, ya que me había encantado y en la Isla me aburría un poco al no poder hacer "travesuras" con los chicos.

Rose, al ver que no había pasado nada con el primer viaje, no volvió a poner "peros" en que fuésemos a la ciudad.

Unos días antes de acabar las vacaciones, Edward me invitó a salir, solos. Otra de nuestras citas.

Por supuesto, Rose protestó alegando mi seguridad. Pero esta vez, estaba sola en contra de todos. Incluso Emmet le quitó la razón, cosas casi imposible de pensar.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Exclamó Rose alterándose de inmediato. - ¿Solos, a tierra? NO. - Sentenció.

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te lo estoy comentando por deferencia a tí, que eres mi hermana y sé que estás nerviosa por tu próxima maternidad. - Le contestó pausadamente Edward.

\- ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si sufrís un accidente? Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

\- Rose... ¿Tú crees que dejaría que le ocurriese algo a Bella? - Le preguntó muy serio y algo molesto. - La he cuidado siempre anteponiendo cualquier cosa a su seguridad. - Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso – Incluso la dejé, amándola como jamás había amado a nadie, por su propia seguridad, pisoteando mis sentimientos. - Sus palabras me hicieron contraer el gesto.

\- No lo veo claro... No creo que os pase nada por estar aquí, todos juntos. En unos meses los bebés nacerán y todo volverá a su ser. Bella volverá a estar a tu disposición, si ella quiere, como siempre. No me hagáis pasar el mal trago y estar intranquila hasta que volváis...

\- Rose... - Viendo que su discusión no terminaría nunca, decidí intervenir, como parte implicada.

\- A ver... Tranquilos. - Me interpuse entre ellos. - Rose... Edward tiene razón, sintiéndolo mucho, no te estamos pidiendo permiso. Soy mayor de edad y no eres mi tutora legal. Y en el contrato que firmé me comprometí a entregarte los bebés al nacer y cuidarme y velar por mi salud mientras durase el embarazo... Pero no firmé el entregarte mi vida privada. - Rose apretó la mandíbula, molesta. - Necesito hacer algo sola, sin tu supervisión constante; además, que quiero tener mi cita con Edward. He estado aquí, entre todos durante más de un mes, sin rechistar por no alterarte y preocuparte. Pero ya está bien. Voy a bajar a Río y disfrutar de mi noche con tu hermano. - Rose abrió los ojos alertada. - No Rose... no vamos a tener sexo. - Meneé la cabeza molesta - No me voy a arriesgar a que pase algo... - Rodé los ojos, sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloreaban. - Pero está decidido.

\- No pasará nada – Intervino Carlisle. - El embarazo va estupendamente y Bella está sana y fuerte. Además, te recuerdo que tu hermano también es un vampiro – Río – Y que la ama más que a su propia vida. No le pasará absolutamente nada. - Edward negaba, dándole la razón a su padre.

\- Querida, Bella tiene razón, debes aflojar un poco. Estás demasiado paranoica. - La mencionada le lanzó una mirada matadora a su marido – Puedes mirarme como quieras, pero esta vez no tienes razón y me da pena por Bella. Ella está dándote el mayor regalo del mundo y tu estás amargándole la vida... A ella y a todos. - Suspiró – Edward tiene toda mi confianza, cualquiera de nosotros cuidaría de ella como yo mismo lo haría. Pero no porque ahora esté embarazada; siempre lo hemos hecho... Porque ella, siempre ha sido especial para toda la familia. Y ahora, ha conseguido unirnos más con su regalo.

\- Hermana... no he visto que pase nada. Solo que Bella va a disfrutar de su velada, muchísimo. - Sonrió Alice, tranquilizando así un poco a Rose.

Al final, viendo que nadie la apoyaba, tuvo que ceder. Aunque realmente no le quedaba de otra.

Edward lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado:

Una vez en tierra firme, un taxi de carreta tirada por dos burritos nos esperaba en los muelles. El cual nos dio un paseo por la cuidad, ya iluminada por las luces, dándole una intensidad y un misterio cautivador.

El estar envuelta entre los brazos de Edward, le daba el toque "perfecto" al paseo, haciéndolo más especial, más romántico.

\- Sabía que estabas deseando montar en uno de estos taxis – Rió Edward travieso.- Pero cualquiera le decía a Rose de subirte... - Rodó los ojos – Seguro que pensaría que el burro se embrabaría y te tiraría del carro. - Su tono de fastidio nos sacó a ambos las carcajadas.

\- Sí... Estoy segurísima de ello. Gracias por darme el capricho. - Le acaricié la cara con mucha dulzura.

\- Para ti, todo es poco. - Su mirada se hizo intensa. Muy intensa.

Sabía que tenía dudas en dar el paso que su mirada me gritaba, así que yo acorté la distancia que nos separaba, y lo besé.

Por supuesto, él me devolvió el beso al instante.

Fue un beso bonito. Tierno.

Y una vez que nuestros labios se encontraron, al fin, no éramos capaces de dejar de besarnos, dándonos húmedos y sensuales picos.

Dimos un paseo entre la gente, que bailaba, reía y comía. Llenando el ambiente de olores excitantes y notas musicales, entre sones trivales y samba.

Edward controlaba todo a su alrededor para que yo no fuese a sufrir ningún golpe en mi abultada tripa; pero fue muy discreto en su cuidado no hacíendome sentir agobiada.

Fuimos a un restaurante típico. Nada de cursilerías donde Rose había solicitado explicitamente ir a que yo comiese las otras veces que habíamos bajado a Río.

Una vez hicimos el pedido, Edward se disculpó y se ausentó unos instantes.

Regresó por mi espalda, trayéndome un precioso ramillete amarillo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo olía la preciosa flor, y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

\- He ido a ojear la cocina. - Abrí los ojos sorprendida. - Para ver qué tal llevan aquí el tema de la limpieza y la calidad. Puedes comer tranquila. Aunque el sitio tiene mala pinta... bueno, estamos en mitad de la parte baja de Río, esto es lo típico aquí, la limpieza es excepcional.

\- Gracias... Me parece encantador cómo me cuidas... y ¿está flor?

\- Es un ramillete de Ipe. Es la flor típica de Brasil. - Me miró intensamente – Una flor hermosa, para una mujer más hermosa aún. - Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante su piropo.

Durante la cena, estuvimos conversando sobre mil cosas. Actividades y estudios que había estado realizando él y yo en respuesta le narraba mis aventuras en la librería, con los clientes, con Annie... Y como lo iba llevando todo ahora con el embarazo.

\- ¿Sabes que nos tienes a todos a tu disposición, verdad? - Me preguntó con su mirada clavada en la mía. - No solo a Rose y Emmet por su participación en esto.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero somos tres, más la ayuda más que valiosa de Annie... Más gente, serviría para roces y disputas. - Ahora la que lo miró con intención fui yo. - Y lo sabes... - Se sonrió, agachando los ojos.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Todos nos mataríamos por hacer algo, sobretodo algo que fuese útil para ti, y al final no haríamos más que agobiarte. - Reconoció – Pero los Cullen, somos así. Siempre nos ayudamos entre nosotros. Aunque mantengamos cierta privacidad en algunos asuntos... sabemos que podemos contar los unos con los otros de forma incondicional.

No sé porqué, sus palabras me hicieron bajar la cabeza. De pronto me sentí abrumada; casi ahogada con su contestación, notando una presión extraña en mi pecho.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? - Me llamó. La segunda vez que me nombró, alzó la voz haciéndome levantar la cabeza - ¿Qué ocurre? - Su rostro mostraba incertidumbre y preocupación.

\- Nada, no te preocupes... Sólo que tus palabras están llenas de tanto amor – Le sonreí; aunque era verdad y mi gesto era auténtico, la sonrisa no me llegó a los ojos, si no que la forcé un poquito, para restarle importancia a la preocupación de Edward. El cual, por supuesto, no lo dejó pasar.

\- Bella... Sé que algo te preocupa. Algo sobre lo que estaba hablando de la familia; hasta un humano podría haber notado el cambio en tu gesto.

Me incliné de hombros, agachando la cara, otra vez. No sabía que era lo que me había molestado, si podía denominarlo molestia.

O puede que si lo supiera, pero no quisiera verlo o admitirlo.

\- ¿Puedo serte sincero? - preguntó de pronto serio.

\- Si, por supuesto. Por favor.

\- Creo que tienes varios motivos por los que tienes dudas a la hora de transformarte – tomó aire esperando cómo reaccionaba yo al "tema". Me mostre normal, dándole pie a que continuase. - Uno de esos motivos, es que a veces te sientes abrumada por la familia. Me refiero a que todos están excesivametne encima de ti, preocupados e intentando facilitartelo todo en demasía. - Asentí en un mínimo movimiento de cabeza. - Bella, - estiró la mano hasta tocar la mía – Esto es porque eres humana. Si fueses como nosotros, no estarían tan pendientes de ti así, agobiándote. Creeme. Ahora eres frágil, una pieza de porcelana única e irremplazable. No podemos permitirnos que te ocurra nada, ni un solo rasguño. - Suspiró, sonriendo meloso. - Yo mismo no aparto los ojos de ti ni un minuto del día; incluso cuando duermes, velo tus sueños – le alcé una ceja – Bueno, eso es un ritual que traigo desde nuestros tiempos en Forks – Rió – Simplemente he aprendido a hacerlo con disimulo para que tu no te veas agobiada... Además, yo soy uno. No siete vampiros pendientes de cada respiración que des. Entiendo que te sientas presionada. Y ahora con Nora y el embarazo – Suspiró sonoramente – Estamos incluso más pendientes.

\- Sí... no lo has podido definir mejor. - Respiré – Ni yo misma, lo habría podido explicar mejor. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, a no pedir permiso ni opinión para nada y de pronto, después de tantos años... Volvéis con vuestra familiaridad, compartiéndolo todo, haciéndolo todo juntos... Algunas veces me siento algo, ahogada. - Dejé salir el aire de los pulmones, alivada. Edward asintió conforme a mi declaración.

\- Pero hay más motivos para tus dudas... - Ambos nos mirados, clavando nuestros ojos. - Y ese motivo, soy yo. - Sus orbes no se separaron de los míos, capturándolos sin opción a escape. - Sé que estas dolida y resentida. No dudo tu amor por mí, en absoluto. Pero sé que tienes miedo. Y lo peor de todo, es que no hay nada que pueda hacer para erradicarlo; es algo que solo tu misma, debes superar. - Agaché la cabeza sin saber qué decir – Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? - Asentí. - Bueno, algo es algo. Solo que me gustaría que fueses sincera conmigo y me dijeras exactamente a qué tienes miedo.

\- Edward, yo... - Pestañeé, con las palabras atragantadas en mi garganta. - No sé qué decirte.

El tiempo entre nosotros se detuvo, llenándose de silencio. Edward no mostraba malestar en su rostro, era un buen actor; el mejor. Esperó, paciente, mientras mi corazón tronaba.

Ahora sería el momento, pero no me sentía segura para hablar. Además, con el embarazo, me sentía en un estado más bulnerable, más frágil; y no quería agitarme en exceso, y estaba completamente segura de que así sería.

\- Está bien. - Habló al fin – No te voy a presionar. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. - Sonrió, aunque sabía que estaba forzando un tanto el gesto.

\- Bueno... el tiempo lo tienes tú – Susurré sin ser consciente de que podía escucharme perfectamente.

\- Tu puedes cambiar ese aspecto cuando quieras. - Respondió serio.

\- Edward... Contestame a una cosa – Asintió solemne.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión tan fácilmente? - Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerle la pregunta.

\- Porque no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas. - Sentenció tajante. - He tenido diez largos años para darme cuenta – Sonrió, ahora si, sincero. - Aunque realmente me di cuenta del error de no haberlo echo en su momento, cuando te vi a la salida de la clínica donde nos reencontramos. Tardé en comprender el sentimiento que me invadió, pero lo tuve claro desde ese mismo instante. - Aguantó el silencio unos instantes hasta que volvió a hablar. Yo me había quedado sin palabras – Te amo Bella, y me pasaría la eternidad diciéndotelo, y pidiéndote perdón por abandonarte, mientras la pasases conmigo.

\- Edward... - Dejé salir su nombre envuelto en un suspiro cargado de intensidad.

\- Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta en su momento – Se pasó la mano por el pelo. - Pero solo lo hice porque no quería arrastrarte a una existencia como la mía; creí que era condenar tu alma – Suspiró – Hasta ahora, que por fin he comprendido que tú estabas destinada a ser una de los nuestros. Y ya no solo por mí... Si no por toda la familia. Todos tenían asumido desde el principio que eras una Cullen. Todos lo veían menos yo.

\- Ellos habían aceptado mi unión a la familia desde el principio – Murmuré, convenciéndome a mí misma. Él asintió.

Su mirada dorada relucía como el más brillante de los astros. Su mirada era de un hombre enamorado, no tenía duda de ello.

Él me amaba y yo lo amaba.

Y ahora, por fin, accedía por voluntad propia a transformarme.

Pero las palabras se me agolpaban en la garganta, no dejándome explicarme; o no queriendo hacerlo.

Porque... cómo le explicaba que no estaba segura de pasar mi eternidad con él. Que tenía muchas inquietudes, cosas por hacer, explorar, aprender... y que en él y en su familia veía un impedimento.

Estos diez años me habían hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, siendo consciente de que podía hacer cosas por mi misma. Que era una mujer autosuficiente y con posibilidades.

Aunque es verdad que también había necesitado de alguien que me reconfortara cuanod ocurrió lo de Laurie.

 _Ufff... Estoy hecha un lio_

\- No te voy a agobiar más. - Habló rompiendo el curso de mis pensamientos Edward – Hemos conseguido poder tener una cita solos – Sonrió pícaro – No la malgastemos con meditaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Así fue, nuestra cita continuo haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva tras nuestra intensa conversación.

Edward me llevó por donde habíamos pasado antes en el taxi, y nos integramos con la gente de la zona, donde bailaban y cantaban.

Me abrazó por la cintura con sumo cuidado, y acercándome a él, comenzamos a bailar el son que tocaban los músicos callejeros con gran suavidad; meciéndonos creando nuestro propio ritmo.

Nos dejamos envolver por la sintonía, por el ambiente, por los aromas almizclados, mientras Edward me abrazaba, regalándome dulces y electrizantes caricias.

Se acercó a mi cuello, dejando exhalar su aliento en mi yugular, haciendo a mi corazón brincar exaltado.

\- Bella... - susurró, hechizándome.

\- Umm...

\- Así debería ser siempre... Así podría ser, para siempre – Mi pulso se alteró y no por la misma razón de hacía unos instantes.

Edward tenía razón, así podría ser para siempre. Nadie que nos observase podría poner en duda lo mucho que nos amábamos.

\- Y... - Suspiró, y supe que iba a decir algo que le resultaba difícil – No puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que desearía ser el padre de esos bebés – me acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, para rozarme la tripa con su abdomen. - Su padre... biológico – Expecifico.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire, porque sentía que me ahogaba; se me formó un nudo tremendo en la garganta ante la magnitud de su deseo porque era el reflejo del mío propio.

Claro que me encantaría que estos, u otros, bebés pudiesen llegar a ser suyos. Eso sería el culmen de nuestra relación. Como la de cualquier pareja, humana; normal.

\- Edward... no te martirices con esas ideas. Sabes que eso es imposible – Le contesté en un murmullo, manteniendo nuestra misma posición, abrazados; yo con la cabeza apoyada en su clavícula y él con la suya agachada en mi cuello.

\- Yo... - Lo corté. Sentí ser insensible, pero sabía perfectamente lo que iba a proponerme.

\- Edward... - Alcé la cara, obligándolo a mover la suya – Sé lo que me vas a pedir... y por favor, no lo hagas. No me acarrés un quebradero más de cabeza meditando si quiero tener más hijos. Nora me ha llegado sin pedirla, aunque ahora no podría vivir sin ella... Yo no quería tener hijos. Y después de estos años de independencia, viviendo por y para mí, tomando decisiones que solo me afectaban a mí... Ahora tengo que pensar como una mamá. Sintiendo el peso de una carga que nunca quise. - Edward me miraba fijamente, y tras acabar mi retahíla, agacho los ojos levemente. Fue un gesto apenas imperceptible pero nuestros ojos estaban tan fijos los unos en los otros, que pude pillarlo.

\- Por favor cariño... No malinterpretes mis palabras. - Le supliqué viendo que él no intervenía – Te conozco y sé que ahora le darás vueltas al asunto, pensando que no te quiero lo suficiente ya que no te quiero dar un hijo... Pero, si lo nuestro sigue adelante, tú serás el padre de Nora. Ella, en su mente de bebé, te siente como tal. - La mención de la niña, suavizó su gesto, endulzándole la mirada – Ella... te adora. - Le sonreí.

\- ¿Sabes? - Su gesto volvió a cambiar a uno más risueño – Me gusta esta conversación. - Lo miré alzándole una ceja. - Es una típica conversación de parejas humanas. Hablar de un segundo hijo, de los pros y los contras... - Soltó una carcajada. - Debe ser la primera vez que me siento feliz por estar en desacuerdo contigo.

\- ¡Vaya! Pues me alegro – Al final, yo también acabé riéndome.

Al llegar a casa, le pedí a Edward que durmiese conmigo. Por supuesto que no íbamos a hacer nada, pero necesitaba sentirlo junto a mí. Que velase mi sueño, rodeada por sus brazos.

Ya que hasta ese día, yo me acostaba sola en la cama, aunque sabía que en cuanto me dormía subía a mi dormitorio y nos veía dormir a Nora y a mí.

\- Tranquila Rose... - Le habló a su hermana, imagino por algún pensamiento que hubiese recibido de ella al decir que dormiríamos juntos – Tu incubadora sigue intacta y así seguirá hasta que de a luz. - Edward me lanzó una mirada cargada de sensualidad que me hizo estremecer.

\- Edward... - Lo llamó con advertencia su hermana, ante las carcajadas de Emmet. El cual se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su esposa.

\- Rose – me acerqué a ella y le puse la mano en mi tripa. - Estoy genial – Le sonreí – Siente a tus bebés. - Eso la relajó sobremanera dejando de protestar en el acto.

\- No es justo... Tienes un poder absoluto sobre mi voluntad. - Refunfuñó con voz mimosa.

\- Ella puede modificar tus sentimientos más rápida y eficazmente que yo mismo – Intervino Jasper jocoso, ganándose las sonrisas del resto de la familia.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiendo a Nora gurgutar; justo cuando me iba a mover, sentí a Edward hablar por lo que me quedé quieta escuchándolo.

\- ¿Qué tal está mi niña esta mañana? - Nora comenzó a balbucear, contestándole a su manera – Te has levantado activa, ¿eh? Vamos, upa a mis brazos tesoro. Te traigo el bibi que te ha hecho la yaya Esme.

La cargó entre sus brazos con total adoración y se sentó con ella en su regazo en el butacón de mi dormitorio.

\- ¿Quieres que te cante la nana? Si, ¿verdad? Pero esa, es la nana de tu mamá. A ti te compondré la tuya propia... ya estoy en ello. Será igual o incluso más preciosa que esta. - Y comenzó a tararear mi nana, con una maestría tal que pareciese que estuviese sonando un piano.

La escena era tan emotiva, que el corazón comenzó a latirme a una velocidad imposible. Y sabía que su sonido, había delatado que ya estaba despierta.

Me levanté, quedándome sentada en la cama, observando a Edward dándole de desayunar a Nora. Él alzó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron quedándose enlazados.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba errático ante la prisión de sus ojos, que me miraban con una adoración incomprensible.

\- Buenos días mi vida. Después te traeré el desayuno a ti – Me sonrió.

Esto, era la imagen de una familia normal:

El papá dándole el desayuno a la niña mayor mientras la mamá despertaba tranquila, y esperaba que le subiesen el desayuno, ya que estaba embarazada del segundo hijo.

Esa idea me contrajo el pecho, agarrotándome la garganta; aguantando unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Era la estampa perfecta.

Mi corazón retumbaba, latiendo de una forma extraña. Nunca antes había sentido tal sensación; apabullante, ahogante y con una presión desorbitada.

\- Bella... - Me llamó Edward sacándome de mis reflexiones - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me miró ceñudo. Y yo, me llevé una mano al pecho...

.

.

 **Un capi cargadito de mil emociones. No os quejaréis, ¿eh?**

 **Escenas bonitas, divertidas y alguna que otra tensión...**

 **Bella sigue con sus dudas, que nos ha revelado en sus pensamientos mientras cenaba con Edward.**

 **Las cuales le desveló sin darse cuenta, cuando bailaban hablando, sin llegar a pronunciar la pregunta, sobre tener otro hijo juntos.**

 **¿Creéis que Edward se dio cuenta de los motivos de Bella?**

 **Y... ¿Que le pasa a Bella para llevarse la mano al pecho?...**

... ... ... ... ...

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Siiiiiiiii... por fin estoy aquí!**

 **Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Espero que no tengáis que esperar tanto por el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pero cuando las ideas no se corresponden con el tecleo de los dedos... Las palabras no salen!**

 **Espero que os guste el capi, que ya os aviso...**

 **Viene cargaditooooooo!**

.

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

Edward y Bella, por fin, pueden tener alguna cita a solas. Bajando a Brasil.

Mantienen una conversación sobre su futuro. Sobre el amor, y sobre estar los tres juntos.

Bella se siente algo agobiada por tanta atención por parte de los Cullen.

Al final del capítulo, Bella se siento algo indispuesta por un golpeteo extraño en su corazón.

Edward, va en busca de Carlisle, completamente aterrorizado...

.

CAPÍTULO 25

* * *

.

Edward salió despavorido del dormitorio, en busca de Carlisle; en menos de dos minutos, ambos, Edward sin Nora, estaban en el dormitorio seguidos de Rose y Emmet.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! - Exclamé – Creo que esto es demasiado – Rodé los ojos. Los cuatro vampiros me miraban con los ojos desorbitados – Solo me he emocionado al ver a Edward tarareándole mi nana a Nora mientras le daba el biberón. Eso es todo.

\- No. Eso no es todo. - Refutó Edward, el cual se giró hacía su padre – Le he escuchado el corazón miles de veces; en mil estados distintos de humor o sentimientos, y jamás lo había oido tronar de esa forma tan extraña.

\- Vamos a escuchar ese corazón, ¿de acuerdo? - Carlisle se acerco a mi cama, pidiéndome permiso antes de llegar a tocarme. Asentí.

\- Túmbate y respira normal. Deja que tu corazón lata como quiera, no controles las emociones. - Me instruyó.

\- Ahora me siento algo nerviosa, la verdad.

\- Casi hasta mejor. Quiero escucharlo sonar estando agitado.

Carlisle posicionó su oido contra mi tórax, incando su cabeza sobre mi pecho izquierdo. Realmente no sentí verguenza ninguna. Aunque era un hombre, siempre tuve un trato abierto y nada pudoroso con él; dentro de unos límites, por supuesto.

Siguiendo en su posición con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, me asió de una mano; mientras me tomaba el pulso en la vena de mi muñeca, me acarició el dorso de la mano con suavidad y afecto.

Eso, me tranquilizó sin tan siquiera darme cuenta.

\- Bueno... - suspiró, alzándose de su posición. - Mantengamos la calma... - No pudo decir más.

Rose se materializó a mi lado, agarrándome la mano entre las suyas, con protección. Su pecho subía y bajaba errático, y su rostro estaba completamente desencajado.

Emmet y Edward se quedaron estáticos; mirándome con terror en los ojos.

Jasper y Alice, de pronto, estaban también en mi dormitorio, quedándose en un segundo plano. Ambos mostraban la misma cara de horror que sus hermanos.

\- Por favor... estáis asustando a Bella. - Suspiró Carlisle.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué le ocurre a Bella? - pregunto atropelladamente Rose, alzando la voz.

\- Algo no va bien del todo. - Comenzó Carlisle. - No parece grave, por ahora. Con una ligera medicación que no afectara a los bebés, y con controles muy seguidos, todo estara bien. - Sonrió.

\- Pero... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Le pregunté.

\- Para que me entiendas, tu corazón está cansado. Está realizando un sobre esfuerzo al tener que mover tanta cantidad de sangre por tu organismo. De cuatro litros y medio que es el promedio de un humano, ahora tu torrente está aumentado hasta los seis litros. Las pulsaciones aumentan, los vasos sanguíneos se dilatan y el utero comprime la vena caba inferior... Todo eso, es un sobre esfuerzo para el corazón; pero está sobradamente preparado para afrontarlo. El cuerpo humano es muy inteligente – sonrió – Pero, el tuyo no está digamos del todo sano. - Su gesto ahora eliminó todo rastro de sonrisa – Debía tener alguna lesión, muy leve ya que no te ha dado problemas – Aunque no era una pregunta, sonó como tal.

\- No. Nunca he tenido ningún problema. - Contesté – Me refiero a que no me ha dolido el pecho, ni se me ha dormido el brazo izquierdo, o sufrido desmayos... Nada. - De pronto, cayé abruptamente. Y noté yo misma, como mi gesto facial se tensaba.

\- Si que ha habido algún momento en que te dolió, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Carlisle mirándome muy fijo, pero con gran ternura. Asentí, tragando en seco y notando el tamborileo extraño que hacía ahora mi corazón cuando me agitaba.

Me arriesgué a alzar la cara y buscar a Edward; Su gesto facial, era exactamente como el que esperaba ver: Dolor. Dolor en estado puro.

La imagen era demasiado para ver, por lo que tuve que bajar la vista y cerrar los ojos.

\- Ese ruido – Habló Edward, indicándole a Carlisle.

\- Si... imaginaba. - Contestó él mientras estaba con su oido fijo en escuchar ese "tamborileo".

\- ¿Qué me conllevará esta lesión? - Le pregunté con el rostro contraido. - ¿Reposo? - Lo solté casi como un insulto.

\- No exactamente. Tendrás que llevar una vida tranquila; pero eso, en cuestión de unas semanas aún sin lesión, sería así igualmente. Tu cuerpo no podrá moverse igual, las tareas más sencillas te conllevarán fatiga y sobre esfuerzo. - Explicaba con calma y voz suave – Pero ahora con este descubrimiento, ese semi reposo, habrá que adelantarlo a ya.

Gemí, contrayendo la cara.

\- Tranquila. No te estoy diciendo que tengas que estar acostada y sin moverte. Eso te produciría un estres que sería incluso peor. Lo que debes es no realizar esfuerzos y sobretodo estar tranquila de forma psicológica. - Carlisle alzó la cara y miró directamente hacía dos de sus hijos:

Edward y Rose.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? - Protestó ella.

\- Porque tú le produces unos altos niveles de estres. La agobias y eso, no puede ser. Entiendo tu miedo a que les pase algo a tus hijos, pero debes entender que la persona quien está cuidándolos y creándolos, es ella – señaló hacía mí – Así que afloja un poco, Rosalie.

\- Y Edward... - El nombrado miró hacía su padre de forma inexcrutable. - Entiendo que estés agobiado por el embarazo de Bella y el estar en un punto indeterminado entre vosotros... - Suspiró. Esa parte de la regañina también iba para mí misma – Pero ahora, eso debe esperar. En cuanto Bella de a luz, tendréis tiempo de aclararos.

.

Rosalie y Alice se quedaron para ayudarme a asearme y vestirme. Podía perfectamente sola, pero preferí no alterar más a Rose y dejar que me "cuidara". Por otro lado, yo misma me asusté. Tanto por los pequeños, como por mí misma.

No tenía ninguna intención de poner mi vida en peligro de muerte.

Había pasado de un extremo a otro en mi instinto primario de supervivencia; en el instituto no me importaba para nada y no contemplaba el peligro de andar metida en un mundo de inmortales, con los altos niveles de peligro que eso conllevaba, pero ahora, protegía y salvaguardaba mi vida con recelo.

.

Los días transcurrieron lentos; casi agónicos.

Rosalie no dejaba de rondar a mi alrededor, pendiente de cada suspiro que diese mi corazón, o suspiro que saliera de mis labios. Por lo que hacía esfuerzos por controlar hasta las respiraciones.

Edward me miraba con aire de culpa autoimpuesta, ya que había relacionado sobradamente a qué época se refirió Carlisle sobre el daño a mi corazón, la cual no fue otra que después de su marcha.

Y a parte de esa culpa, se había convertido en un protector sin tregua; incluso peor que Rosalie. Siempre pendiente, siempre atento y servicial; ayudándome, más bien cuidándome como si fuese un bebé.

Y siempre con ese aura a su alrededor, de querer hablar conmigo, pero callarse en el último momento para no agitarme.

Echaba de menos a _mí Edward._ Hablar con él, pasar las tardes conversando y regalándonos mimos mutuos. Incluso aunque a veces los temas se pusieran demasiados personales para mi gusto; pero aún así... lo añoraba.

Por supuesto, durante las dos semanas siguientes, las activades un poco divertidas, se borraron absolutamente de mi agenda. Incluidas las salidas a tierra.

Y lo que más me molestaba es que no era por opción de Rose, si no del propio Edward. Tenía tanto miedo a que me ocurriese algo, que no hubo manera de intentar convencerlo de ninguna manera.

.

Los días no pasaban... el cielo parecía estar siempre igual; inamovible. Siempre brillaba el sol en toda su plenitud. Cuando la noche llegaba, durante unas horas, se me hacía terrible la espera para un nuevo día.

Desde mi "incidente" cardíaco, Edward se había negado a dormir conmigo, alegando que yo me alteraba con su presencia y que no era bueno para mí. Desde entonces, alguna de las chicas se sentaba conmigo en la cama, intentando darme conversación, más aún, para ayudarme a conciliar el sueño.

Después de unos días, Jasper ocupó un puesto imprescindible en mi dormitorio. Se acomodaba en el sillón que había junto a la cama y se quedaba allí, potenciando su don hasta que caía inconsciente.

Tras los primeros días, donde casi no nos dirigíamos la palabra, fuimos entrando en conversación. Nunca había tenido la opción de relacionarme con él, por lo que era mi eslabón perdido en la familia; pero el que ocupara el sitio de Edward para dormirme, nos ayudó a acercarnos un poco más.

Y el resto de los Cullen, no eran tan agobiantes, pero los sentía pulular a mi alrededor, atentos a cualquier mínima necesidad que tuviese.

El simple hecho de ir al baño, sola, se había convertido en toda una misión imposible.

Si antes me sentía agobiada, ahora no encontraba léxico que pudiese ni acercarse a lo que me hacían sentir.

No había nada que pudiese hacer, ya que para cualquier cosa, siempre tenía a un Cullen pegado a mi espalda:

Un simple paseo por la orilla del mar... Alice, Esme, Carlisle... cualquiera, con la más mínima excusa se ponían a pasear conmigo.

Intentaban entretenerme con mil cosas... pero todas eran aburridas. Estabamos en una isla paradisiaca y querían mantenerme entretenida con películas de DVD.

Incluso comencé a sentirme como una auténtica rehen.

Contaba cada día con ansia, rezando que la fecha del regreso a Nueva York llegase de una vez.

.

Estabamos las chicas sentadas en las hamacas, a la sombra de las palmeras, muy relajadas todas. Y ya que nadie decía nada, y el día del viaje de regreso se acercaba, vi que aquel, era buen momento para sacar yo misma el tema.

\- ¿No creeís que sería conveniente ir preparando las maletas para el viaje? - pregunté, de forma muy casual. - Se supone que en tres días, debería estar de vuelta en Nueva York.

Alice se giró y me lanzó una mirada de circunstancia; de culpa. Para veloz, mirar a su hermana.

\- Bella... verás... Respecto al viaje... - Alice titubeaba. Eso no era buena señal.

\- Bella... No habrá vuelta a Nueva York. - Sentenció Rosalie tajante. - Hemos decidido que sigamos aquí. - Abrí los ojos como platos – Sé que aun quedan algunos meses para el nacimiento de los bebés, pero es más seguro para tí. Carlisle está disponible y preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda surgir. - Me iba informando con voz firme. - Además, él está practicamente seguro que el parto se adelantará varias semanas, así que darás a luz antes de lo previsto.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos los Cullen estaban allí, mudos e inertes como estatuas. Y yo bufaba como un tren de mercancias.

\- Ni lo sueñes – Contesté con la ira reflejada en los ojos y destilando veneno por la boca. - No voy a quedarme aquí otros cuatro meses... eso es, ¡una completa locura! - Aullé. - Tengo responsabilidades en Nueva York. La cafetería, Annie, Nora perderá su plaza en la guardería, mi apartamento... ¡Todo! Mi vida está allí. Esto solo eran unas semanas de vacaciones. - Me notaba agitada no, lo siguiente. Pero mi corazón respondía enérgico.

\- Bella... lo recuperarás todo otra vez en cuanto los bebés nazcan. - Rose seguía tajante, y parecía inmune a mis declaraciones. - Nos encargaremos de que recuperes tu vida tal y como estaba.

\- Eso eso... a ti te da exactamente igual lo que a mí me pase. - Ante eso, Rose si reaccionó, mirándome descolocada – Tu no quieres que esté aquí por si hay algún problema con mi vida, y Carlisle tenga tiempo de transformarme... Si muriera te daría exactamente igual, mientras tus bebés nazcan sin problemas. - Le escupí a la cara – Cuando Edward me decía que sois seres egoistas, nunca llegué a comprender la complejidad de sus palabras... - Meneé la cabeza, abatida – Qué ilusa y estupida fui... - murmuré afligida.

Unos brazos me sugetaron, zarandeándome suavemente, pero con insistencia. Edward me miraba con el rostro contraido; nervioso, abatido.

\- Mirame bien, Isabella Swan – Alcé la cara al oirlo llamarme así – Jamás vuelvas a pensar algo así... cuando yo te dije aquello, me refería a tu compañía... Los vampiros somos egoistas, sí. Porque somos posesivos, celosos de lo nuestro. - La alcé una ceja, escéptica – No vuelvas ni tan siquiera suponer que nos da igual tu muerte. A ninguno. Incluso a ella – señaló a Rose, la cual se había quedado estupefacta por mis palabras.

\- Bella, cielo... - Esme se acercó con la cara sumida por la pena - ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Eres lo más importante para nosotros. Te adoramos... Daríamos nuestra vida por ti. - Sus palabras eran tan sinceras... pero yo estaba demasiado embotada; descontrolada.

\- No... sois una panda de embaucadores. Mi vida iba mucho mejor sin vosotros – Grité enloquecida.

Edward me soltó de los brazos y yo me levanté de la hamaca. El resto de los Cullen me miraban asombrados, con el gesto desencajado.

\- Me dejasteis tirada... él – lo señalé con mi dedo acusador – me dejó en mitad del bosque, sin preocuparse de mí para nada. - Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, pero estaba tan fuera de mí, que practicamente no las percibía – Tantas veces que me había jurado amor... y me dejó allí, sin importarle lo que iba a ser de mí – Murmuraba entre jadeos. Edward estaba fuera de sí – Rehicisteis vuestras vidas sin problemas, y yo estuve igual que un maldito zombi durante meses... No fui capaz a ser una persona normal durante años, hasta que Laurie apareció. Hasta que había pasado tanto tiempo que me mentalicé de que jamás volvería a veros...

\- Bella, tranquilizate, por favor... - Carlisle me suplicaba tanto con su voz, como con la forma de mirarme. Estaba afectado por mis palabras.

Pero en aquel momento esa era mí intención: Hacerles daño.

\- ¡NO! - Grité – Os fuisteis... Me dejasteis atrás... Yo... era una simple y vulgar humana. Insignificante en vuestra grandiosa vida. - Mis palabras destilaban odio por doquier. - Pero ahora, como tengo aquí dentro – me señalé el vientre con ambas manos – a vuestros mini Cullen, entonces sí. Hay que aguantar a la humana... Al final, yo, soy superior a vosotros... - Mi mirada se encendió como un lanza llamas – Yo, puedo generar vida. - Me toqué la tripa. - Vosotros solo la segais a vuestro paso.

\- Bella... - Emmet me llamó con una voz cargada de tristeza – Sé que Rose ha estado algo agobiante contigo, por los bebés. Pero sus sentimientos hacía ti, han cambiado. A parte de que nunca quiso que nada malo te ocurriese, ahora te adora. Lo que estás haciendo por ella, la a echo verte de otra forma. Todos te queremos... Siempre te hemos querido.

\- Emmet tiene razón. - Intervino Esme - No creas que ahora mi hija te quiere solo porque tengas a sus bebés, aunque te puediese parecer esa la única razón. Sentimos haberte agobiado así, pero es solo por protegerte.

Entre todos se lanzaron una mirada cargada de significado. Fue tan obvia, que hasta yo misma, en mi estado, la intercepté. Pero estaba demasiado enfadada y descontrolada para captar nada.

\- Bella... - Alice me miraba afligida y aterrada – Estás agobiada de estar aquí encerrada. Tus hormonas te están jugando una mala pasada... Tranquila. No sabes lo que dices.

\- ¿Qué no lo sé? - Aullé – Tú... la que decía... "Siempre seremos como hermanas" "Lo he visto, serás una de los nuestros" "Ya eres una Cullen más" – La imitaba burdamente - ¿Dónde quedaron todas esas promesas, Alice? ¡Mentiste!... Mentiste por el egoismo de jugar a ser Dios con una humana deslumbrada por siete vampiros aburridos.

De pronto, alguien me zarandeo, sacándome de ese estado de ira continua.

Edward me tenía agarrada por los brazos, pegada a su pecho, mirándome intensamente.

\- Callate... Cállate ya. - Murmuró con un rugido. Su forma aterradora de mirarme, consiguió que lo hiciese sin gurgutar - Sí, me fui y los obligué a ellos a que se fuersen conmigo. Fue la decisión más dificil y de la que más me arrepiento en mis 115 años. - Suspiró - Discutimos mil veces por esa decisión, porque nadie quería irse y dejarte atrás. Pero yo estaba seguro de que estarías bien. Que tu amor por mí, no se asemejaría ni lo más mínimo a lo que yo sentía hacía tí y que te cansarías de la inmortalidad. - Sus ojos se suavizaron. - Pero el problema fue que no lo vi. - Fruncí el ceño.

Mi pecho me movía como un leon enjaulado. Estaba enfadada y ahora, notaba como estaba liándome con palabrería, pero no entendía a donde quería llegar.

\- No vi que tu amor hacía mí... hacía todos, era comparable al mío. Que me amabas hasta lo imposible... hasta el punto de no olvidarnos en todos estos años. Lo deduje solo por la forma en que tus ojos y tu cuerpo te delataron cuando me tuviste enfrente aquel primer día en el hospital. - Jadeé con los ojos abiertos como platos – El como nos mirabas a todos, lo fácil que te resultó admitirnos en tu vida... lógicamente con reservas, pero tu forma de mirarnos a todos... Era igual que volver diez años atrás; a ver a aquella chiquilla que se metió en una casa con siete vampiros y lo único que le preocupaba era caerles bien y ser aceptada por ellos.

\- Edward... - intenté removerme, pero él no me lo permitió. El resto de los presentes aguantaban la respiración, estáticos en sus sitios.

\- No... vas a escucharme, sí o sí. - Me clavó sus, ahora, dulces ojos dorados – Sigo viendo a aquella jovencita, valiente y desinteresada... A la que le preocupó más el que no nos pasara nada por darle caza a James, que de su propia seguridad. Disculpaste el ataque de Jasper, restándole importancia, aún estando tú completamente aterrorizada... Incluso estabas dispuesta a fugarte con nosotros, a sabiendas que les harías daño a tus padres... Y ahora, una década después, nos admites. Nos vuelves a amar, por mucho que te cueste reconocerlo, igual que antaño. Te has sometido a una inseminación, con un óvulo tuyo para darnos este regalo. Para que una parte de tí, se quede con nosotros. Con tu adorada familia Cullen... - Sonrió. - ¿Eso no es amar? ¿Eso no es seguir queriendo ser una de los nuestros? - De mi rostro, completamente arrugado de dolor por la intensidad de sus palabras, caían lágrimas descontroladas.

Aunque estaba encolerizada, trastornada más bien. Sus palabras calaron hondo en mis entrañas. Edward tenía razón... Los amaba. Y a él, más que a nada. Jamás había dejado de hacerlo, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Sobretodo porque estaba embarazada de gemelos, con un trastorno cardíaco y las hormonas doblemente revolucionadas.

Y por encima de todo, tenía miedo. Nunca jamás, había sentido tanto pánico.

\- Yo nunca dije la fecha de tu transformación – Agregó suavemente Alice – Siempre he tenido esa visión... y sigo teniéndola. - Su voz, aunque tenue, era segura y firme. - Lo incierto es la fecha.

Edward volvió a moverme para atraer su atención.

\- Nada más que des a luz, - inhaló aire, mostrando un rostro seguro – Yo mismo te transformaré. - Sentenció. De mi boca salió un audible jadeo. - No hay más qué decir al respecto. - Intenté protestar, pero no me lo permitió – No, Bella. No más dudas, no más... "no estoy segura". Sí lo estás, pero el orgullo y el miedo no te dejan ver las cosas con claridad. Naciste para ser vampira... para ser una Cullen. Y mi error fue no verlo en su debido momento. No cometeré otra vez, el mismo error de perderte. Jamás. - Su mirada estaba clavada en mis ojos a fuego. Su sinceridad era hasta dolorosa.

¿Cuántas veces supliqué escucharle decir esas cosas? ¿Cuántas...? Rogaba que él se diese cuenta de que no se llevaba mi alma. Que realmente no se la entregaba a él, sino que me desprendía de ella voluntariamente por la compensación de ser como ellos. De la eternidad junto a mi familia... junto a él.

Pero eso fue entonces...

\- No... - Me removí hasta que me soltó – No voy a ser nada. En cuanto los bebés nazcan os los entregaré y desapareceré. Vosotros lo haréis. - Todos jadearon – Siempre quise ser una de los vuestros... Incluso sigo barajando esa posibilidad... pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Mis sentimientos hacía ti, han cambiado. - Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero no tan afectado como supuse -Te quiero, pero no creo que ahora, mis sentimientos por ti, sean lo suficientemente fuertes, como para imaginar pasar la eternidad a tu lado. - Edward seguía con el mismo semblante, inexcrutable – Lo siento... Pero... cada acto, tiene sus consecuencias. - Respire hondo – Tuviste diez años para replantearte tu error al dejarme.

Me giré dispuesta para irme... muy digna. Pero volví sobre mis pasos.

\- En tres días, sale el avión para Nueva York... Y YO – Recalqué – Iré en él.

Rose intentó cortarme, pero no se lo permití.

\- Sí todos habéis pospuesto vuestras vidas para cuidarme en estos meses, podéis hacerlo desde Nueva York. - Era una lógica aplastante – Pero yo, no puedo seguir aquí, como una hehén, durante cuatro meses más. Y ya está todo hablado, Rosalie.

Agaché la cabeza, sintiéndome de pronto hundida.

\- Solo espero que alguno de vosotros, esta vez, si se decante por mí... Siento poneros en esta situación entre la familia, pero... solo pido un poco de apoyo.

Esta vez me giré, ahora sí, notando perfectamente como las lágrimas caían a chorro de mis ojos, empapando mis mejillas.

Pasé de largo la entrada de la casa, y me encaminé a paso lento por la playa, para integrarme entre la maleza. A unos pasos de allí, por un camino hecho, se llegaba a una poza. Era un sitio que me encantaba y me transmitía paz. Justamente lo que necesitaba más que nada:

Paz.

\- Rosalie... no me sigas. Si me ocurriese algo, lo escucharíais perfectamente. Necesito estar sola. - Le pedí de forma tajante.

Y sí. Lo necesitaba tanto como el respirar. Mientras llegaba a la poza, acariciaba mi abultada tripa y los bebés, se movieron, sacándome la primera sonrisa del día.

.

 _"Nada más que des a luz, yo mismo te transformaré"_

 _._

La frase de Edward se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, taladrándome.

Pero... ¿Realmente quería yo eso? ¿Seguía queriéndolo? O... ¿simplemente quería recuperar mi vida antes de su regreso?

De lo que estaba segura, es que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería...

.

.

 **Bueno, buenoooo...**

 **El tema se pone calentito.**

 **Menuda confesión la de Edward...**

 **Vamos, me dicen a mi algo así, y creo que me caigo redonda! jajajajaja**

 **Pero nuestra Bella, no. Ella es dura de roer.**

 **A parte de estar dolida y asustada por sus sentimientos y anhelos, los cuales creía enterrados hasta que ellos volvieron...**

 **Ahora hay que agregarle que esta embarazadísima y hormonadísima.**

 **Aunque creo, que no le faltaba parte de razón... ¿No creeís?**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**

.

.

 **PS: El** **siguiente capítulo** **de _"Un ángel entre demonios"_ será  mañana a la noche! **


	26. Chapter 26 Capítulo 26

**¡HOLAAAAAAAA!**

 **MIS DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA...**

 **Pero espero compensaros con este capi. Yo, estoy orgullosísima de él... ¡jajajaj!**

 **Capi cargadito, lleno de sentimientos, y sobretodo, de una muy, muy importante conversación.**

 **DISFRUTARLOOOOO!**

.

 **CAPITULO 26**

* * *

 **.**

Después de la grandísima discusión, nadie volvió a mencionar nada al respecto. Mucho se debía a mi deplorable estado de humor, estando constantemente con morros y malas caras, por lo que todos median sus palabras y acciones conmigo.

Solo Edward intentó hablarme a la mañana siguiente, pero lo corté radical, no dejándolo soltar ni una sola palabra.

Los tres días restantes me los pasé prácticamente sola. Aunque no tenía a ninguno de los Cullen a mi lado, los percibía a mi alrededor revoloteando y cuidando que nada me sucediese.

De la discusión salieron varias cosas… A mi gusto, de las únicas buenas, fueron que conseguí que volviésemos a Nueva York. Con algunos días de retraso, pero al fin nos íbamos.

Aunque claro, con ciertas condiciones.

.

\- Bella. - Mientras desayunaba en la cocina, Carlisle se me acercó. - Mañana salimos hacía Nueva York – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. - Hay condiciones – Me avisó mirándome con intención.

\- Por supuesto, con vosotros es imposible tener una victoria limpia – Solté condescendiente. Carlisle sonrió divertido.

\- Nos vamos contigo. Todos. - Aclaró. Mi ceño se frunció en un millón de arrugas. - Tranquila. Hemos alquilado el antiguo apartamento… Bueno, realmente nunca lo dejamos – Su rostro mostró una ligera vergüenza – Pero por las noches, habrá alguno de nosotros contigo. En tu decisión queda que sea de forma consciente o que nos colemos cuando ya estés dormida. - Alzó las cejas. - Y nos tendrás para ayudarte con Nora, con la librería… bueno, con todo en general. Antes de que protestes, tendrás tiempo a solas, si es lo que quieres.

Permanecimos callados unos instantes, hasta que tuve que claudicar. Realmente era una completa estupidez que quisiera ocuparme de todo sola: la cafetería, la casa, Nora… incluso de mí misma, cuando ellos estaban ahí, gentiles como siempre por ayudar.

Nada tenía que demostrar.

\- Está bien. Aceptó tus normas. Las entiendo y las respeto. - Concedí. Esas debieron ser mis primeras palabras amables en tres días.

\- Me alegro de que pienses las cosas con la cabeza. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, en poco más de un mes, habrá cosas de lo más sencillas, que se tornarán imposibles de realizar por ti sola. - Suspiró – Ya solo con el diámetro que tu abdomen adquirirá, te verás tremendamente torpe.

Me acaricié la tripa, con una sonrisa. Para estar de 19 semanas, tenía la tripa bastante abultada. No había engordado nada de cuerpo, tal vez los pechos un poco más hinchados, y la cara ligeramente más redonda. Pero la tripa… eso era otro tema.

Los bebés venían muy bien de peso y talla, como si fuesen bebés de un embarazo único.

Carlisle estaba contento al respecto, ya que después de descubrirme la lesión cardíaca, estaba seguro que el parto se adelantaría, y al estar los bebés tan bien, eso restaba complicaciones en su salud ante un parto prematuro.

Esa noticia cambió radicalmente mi estado de ánimo, el cual todos notaron.

\- Si no te importa, - me comentó Rose – de la preparación de tus maletas nos encargaremos nosotras – Me miró con cuidado.

\- Sí, me parece bien… y muy lógico. - Le dediqué un sonrisa de compromiso – Aprovecharé a dar un paseo, para despedirme de la isla.

Aunque iba caminando sola, percibía a Edward a mí lado; escondido entre la maleza que bordeaba la orilla de la playa.

Sabía que era él. Podría distinguir su olor entre cualquier multitud. Mis sentidos estaban en perfecta sintonía con todo lo que refiriera a él.

.

Los Cullen contrataron un avión privado para realizar el viaje hasta Nueva York, alegando que iríamos más cómodos. Eso me pareció algo demasiado, pero para ellos, fue una minucia. Todo lo que conllevase mi comodidad, no era nada en comparanza.

El viaje de regreso fue interminable y agotador. Mucho traqueteo, muchas horas, muchos kilómetros.

Al entrar en mi apartamento, una sensación de bienestar me inundó el alma.

\- Bueno… ya estás en casa. Como tu querías… - Soltó Rose con tono reprobatorio.

\- ¡Rose! - La reprendió Carlisle, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

\- Me voy a acostar… Estoy exhausta. - Suspiré. - Podéis quedaros, sin falta de colaros… no voy a protestar.

\- Claro hija… Descansa. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Nora y de desempacar tus maletas. - La dulce Esme, siempre tan generosa y nada rencorosa.

Antes de girarme para irme a mi dormitorio, pude captar la mirada de consternación que se lanzaron entre todos.

No hacía falta ser un vampiro para darse cuenta de mi tremendo disgusto con ellos.

El cual no fue por las duras palabras de Edward, si no por la sinceridad que llevaban. Sinceridad aplastante.

.

En un par de días ya me encontré recuperada del viaje, y tras tener una agradable visita de Annie, por fin fui a la cafetería.

Estaba genial. Llena de gente que me saludaba amable llenándome de preguntas y halagos por mi tripa. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba actuando como una auténtica mamá; disfrutando de mi condición de embarazada.

Annie estaba pletórica con mi regreso; ya no solo por sentirse ayudada con la cafetería, si no por mi presencia.

\- Me he encontrado muy sola todas estas semanas – Me decía acurrucando su cabeza en mi hombro. - No sé que haré cuando al final inicies una relación seria con Edward. - Su comentario me dejó pasmada. A lo que ella me dedicó una gran sonrisa - ¡Vamos Bella! Realmente no sé a que estás esperando… - meneó la cabeza, confusa. - Sé que tenéis una historia en el pasado, pero… solo hace falta ver como os miráis. - Me regaló una dulce caricia en la mejilla – No pierdas esta nueva oportunidad, Bella. No suele haber segundos intentos, y a ti la vida, te lo ha dejado en bandeja de oro.

.

Los días fueron pasando sin complicaciones. Al sentirme en casa, bien, eso repercutía no solo en mi humor, si no en mi estado de salud en general. Por lo que Rose dejó de molestarme. Aunque también suponía que la intervención de Carlisle influía en que su hija se mantuviese a una distancia de mí.

Pero aunque mi humor se viese mejorado, las cosas entre los Cullen y yo, no iban especialmente bien.

Ya que seguíamos marcando las distancias. No había malas caras, pero se notaba que la comunicación escaseaba y las muestras afectivas, sobretodo por mí parte, también.

Con Edward, aunque nos hablábamos y nos tratábamos, las cosas estaban distantes. Sabía que la discusión en Isla Esme no iba a quedar así. Simplemente estaba dándome espacio para que no me agobiase y mi lesión no aumentara.

Tenía varios meses por delante para decidir qué hacer una vez diese a luz a los gemelos. Y aún después, tampoco corría prisa en decidirme a nada.

.

Un día, poco después de regresar a Nueva York, Edward se sentó conmigo en el sofá, donde estaba estirada, acariciándome la tripa. Su rostro estaba neutro, aunque por mucho que lo escondía, sabía que iba a decirme algo escabroso.

\- No quiero que me tengas miedo – me soltó sin más.

Ese día se había quedado él para velarme por la noche, y llevaba rato notándolo extraño.

Al escucharlo decir eso, me giré y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? No te tengo miedo, Edward. Jamás te lo he tenido. - Le declaré sincera.

\- Me refiero a lo que te dije el día de la discusión en la isla… A que te convertiría nada más dar a luz… - Su rostro reflejaba una preocupación absoluta.

\- Edward… - lo llamé condescendiente. - Siempre has estado con ese temor… A la expectativa de que saliese huyendo y gritando de tí. Pero cuando alguna vez, has visto el más mínimo síntoma de que pudiese tenerte miedo, te has apresurado a tranquilizarme… - Meneé la cabeza, suspirando – ¡Es agotador!… No sé qué es lo que quieres.

\- A ti – Soltó sin dudar. Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire, y sonreí.

\- Sabes que yo a ti también.

\- Pero no es suficiente… Ahora ya no. - Nos miramos intensamente. Su mirada me quemaba las entrañas.

\- Edward… - Solté su nombre envuelto en un sentido suspiro.

\- Cuando des a luz, nadie te hará nada sin tu consentimiento previo. Solo quería que lo supieses. - Su rostro se tornó seguro y serio. Asentí.

\- Y si… - Me mordí el labio, dubitativa. Él alzó las cejas, instándome a continuar hablando. - Mi vida corriese peligro después de dar a luz, y yo no pudiera dar ese consentimiento… ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

\- No necesitaría ese consentimiento… Al igual que un médico, en peligro de muerte de su paciente, no necesita permisos de la familia. Esto, es lo mismo. - Sentenció.

\- Tú no me salvas la vida… me regalas la inmortalidad. - No lo pensé. No medí mis palabras. Como siempre me pasaba cuando hablaba de forma seria con Edward, y lo solté así. Envolví esa simple frase, en la más absoluta devoción.

En su perfectísimo rostro, se dibujo su sonrisa torcida. _Mí sonrisa_. La que podía derretir el iceberg en el que se había convertido mi corazón. Frío y opaco, lleno de dudas y miedos.

\- Creo que no hace falta agregar más – Lo miré interrogativa. - Acabas de darme tu pleno consentimiento. - Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, a la vez que mi respiración se entrecortaba.

Me quedé muda. Por supuesto. Me disculpé con él y me fui al dormitorio. No tenía sueño, ni estaba cansada o pesada, pero era la única manera de cortar la conversación; la cual se me acababa de ir de las manos.

.

Las semanas pasaban volando y el otoño comenzaba a dar paso al invierno.

La relación con la familia, poco a poco, fue volviéndose más cariñosa, aunque nadie había olvidado las palabras dichas aquel día en la isla.

Rose había cambiado de actitud hacía mi de forma más que considerable, en un intento sin paradigma de hacerme entender que su cambio de sentimientos hacía mí, no se debía exclusivamente a que fuera a regalarle su tan ansiada maternidad.

Por supuesto, con ella también hubo alguna que otra charlita para meterme en mi "dura mollera" que ese cambio se debía a varios factores.

\- Bella… por favor… Ahora te quiero más porque me vas a dar el mayor regalo que pudiesen hacerme… no te lo voy a negar. Pero mi cambio de sentimientos hacia ti, no es solo por eso. - Explicaba mirándome muy intensamente – Después de observar lo mal que lo habíais pasado Edward y tu por vuestra obligada separación, me puse en vuestro lugar, pensando qué sería de mí, sin Emmet. Y no podía concebir dolor y sufrimiento más terrorífico. Aunque en su momento no quería entenderlo, y me negaba, ahora sería tremendamente feliz de que te unieras a nosotros. A no correr el riesgo de perderte nunca. - Sus manos apretaban suavemente las mías, transmitiéndome ese cariño que intentaba explicarme con palabras.

Desde eso, nuestra relación se vio mejorada considerablemente.

Alice.

Ella era otro punto a parte. Sabía que estaba sufriendo terriblemente por nuestro distanciamiento desde aquel día. Y yo, también.

Echaba de menos a _mí niña._

Pero ambas sabíamos que mi dolor más arraigado por su marcha, residían en su persona y en la de Edward.

Una vez de vuelta en Nueva York, intentaba acercarse a mí con cualquier excusa, pero yo no se lo ponía fácil. Estaba demasiado dolida… y el embarazo y su manera de cuidarme hasta la asfixia, fue el detonante para mostrarme así de hostil hacía ella.

Pero a base de intentarlo, dio con el punto clave: La cafetería.

Como cada vez me sentía más torpe y pesada, necesitaba ayuda con ella. No quería cargar con más horas a Annie, ya que seguía estudiando, pero yo no era capaz a resistir un turno sola. Así que se ofreció para relevarme cuando yo me empezaba a agotar.

Poco a poco, fue llegando antes, y trabajábamos juntas durante un rato hasta que yo me iba. Eso, fue haciendo que limásemos asperezas; las cuales ambas, estábamos deseando destruir entre nosotras.

\- Bella… ¿te apetece que te vaya a buscar luego a casa y salgamos a cenar? - Me preguntó un día justo cuando me disponía a irme. La miré, sopesando. - Desde que llegaste no has salido a comer fuera; así, charlamos tranquilas y te doy alguna idea para la cafetería. ¿Qué me dices?

Después de sopesar durante unos instantes, acepté su oferta. Con cierto reparo, pero yo también añoraba pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

Fuimos a cenar al restaurante favorito de Laurie. A aquel antro donde tanto le entusiasmaban las hamburguesas a ella.

Y aunque seguía pareciéndome un sitio horrible, me apeteció llevar a Alice allí; compartir con ella, ese sito especial entre mi mejor amiga humana y mi mejor amiga vampira.

\- ¿En serio quieres cenar aquí? - Miró alrededor con asco. - Si Rose viese donde vas a cenar, le daría un pasmo – Sacó la lengua exagerando su gesto de grima. Yo no pude más que echarme a reír.

Una vez sentadas, le expliqué lo que ese tugurio representaba para mí. Era el último sitio donde habíamos estado juntas Lau y yo.

\- ¡Oh… vaya! Me siento… honrada porque quieras compartir conmigo algo así. - Se excusó sofocada. Estoy segura que de poder, estaría colorada.

\- No encuentro otra persona, otra amiga, con la que compartir esto- La miré fija, mostrándole sinceridad.

\- Bella… - Solo por la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, supe que la "conversación" había comenzado. - Yo… no encuentro palabras para disculparme. La eternidad se me parece, por primera vez, corta para seguir pidiéndote perdón.

\- No necesito que sigas disculpándote… Solo, necesito sentirme segura entre vosotros. - Agaché la cabeza, con pesadumbre.

\- ¡Bella! - Me llamó asombrada – No hay cosa que más queramos que llegue la hora en que decidas ser como nosotros. - Suspiró. Me miró durante unos instantes, y por su mirada, sabía que estaba sopesando en revelarme algo.

\- Suéltalo Alice – mi tono sonó más condescendiente de lo que pretendía.

\- Bella… - Ella estiró sus manos sobre la mesa acunando las mías entre ellas – Quiero que sepas, y hablo en representación de toda la familia… - Respiró – Que tienes la opción de transformarte sin tener que ser la pareja de Edward. - Lo soltó de golpe, dejándome pasmada.

Necesite varios minutos para que la sangre volviese a regar mi cerebro con normalidad.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, Alice. No te haces una idea de lo que significan para mí. - Notaba los ojos aguados, y un nudo en mi garganta.

Y era verdad. Sus palabras me habían dado la confianza de que su amor, no era simplemente porque su hermano estuviese enamorado de mí. Si no que me había ganado ese amor por méritos propios.

\- Te queremos a ti. Por quien eres, no por ser el centro de la locura absoluta de Edward – Sonrió pícara.

.

Estábamos a tan solo unos días de Navidad y mi tripa tenía unas dimensiones astronómicas. Emmet no dejaba de hacerme bromas respecto a eso.

\- Es igual que una bola de mapa mundi, pero más grande, aún… ¡jajaja! - Se reía de mí, mientras yo le sacaba la lengua.

Cuando hacía eso, solía ponerle una mano en mi tripa. Los bebés, que parecían reconocer la mano de su padre, se movían al contacto. Este gesto, lo callaba de golpe haciéndome sentir a mí todopoderosa.

Desde que comencé a tener esos gestos, tanto con Emmet como con el resto, fue un nuevo comienzo entre la familia y yo. Fue "sacar la bandera blanca".

Pero esos gestos duraron tan solo unos días, ya que pasé de hacer eso, a echarme a llorar; cualquier mínima cosa, me sacaba las lágrimas más profundas. Lo bueno es que tan rápido venían, se iban.

Edward se revolvía ansioso cada vez que pasaba, ante su sentimiento de impotencia de verme derramar lágrimas incontroladas.

A otro que también tenía descolocado, era a Jasper; ya que mis rápidos e imprevistos cambios de humor lo traían de cabeza.

\- Por favor, Bella… mi vida… - Suplicaba con voz atormentada Edward – deja de llorar cariño.

\- Son las hormonas – Respondió Carlisle. - Ya está de 35 semanas… Todo su organismo está alterado.

\- Estoy agotada de esto… - me señalé la barriga – quiero que nazcan ¡yaaa! - Grité la última palabra entre lágrimas.

Todos me miraban compungidos, menos Carlisle, que me dedicó una mirada cariñosa y comprensiva.

\- Pronto, Bella… Tranquila – Respondía con su habitual calma, mientras yo resoplaba, y volvía a llorar.

\- Ya te dije hace unos días, que tenías un centímetro de dilatación – Recordó – Y has perdido el tapón del cuello uterino. Un par de semanas más… ¿Crees que podrás aguantar? Por el bienestar de los pequeños… No querrás que haya ningún problema porque nazcan demasiado pronto, ¿eh? - Me miró con ternura, regalándome una caricia en la mejilla, sabiendo mi respuesta. Asentí, frustrada.

\- Carlisle… odio que hables de mi dilatación tan alegremente… Estás hablando de mis partes nobles – Le recordé, algo molesta. Otro cambio de humor; radical. De triste y agobiada, a enfadada.

\- ¡Uff, Bella! - Jadeaba Jasper agarrándose la cabeza.

.

Un par de días después, me levanté con desasosiego; con una aprensión en el pecho muy rara. Como si algo mala fuese a suceder.

Intenté calmarme, pero no lo conseguía por mi misma.

\- ¡Jasper! - alcé la voz, con el timbre agudo por la ansiedad.

Alice se materializó de la nada, y su esposo dos segundos detrás. Ella se quedó ida, estaba teniendo una visión.

La miré con pánico.

\- No… no vas a dar a luz. Por lo menos no hoy. - Me guiñó un ojo.

\- Jasper… - Supliqué, alzando las manos.

Él se acercó; desde que había velado mis sueños en la isla, hablando durante horas hasta que me rendía al sueño, habíamos creado una conexión especial.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me acurruqué en sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron algo sorprendido, pero con una grandiosa sonrisa.

Alice contempló la escena maravillada.

Pronto, comencé a sentirme más tranquila. Mucho más.

\- Son cosas de las hormonas, Bella. Carlisle ya te lo ha dicho. Tú cuerpo está preparándose y estás nerviosa. - Me susurró él. - No te pasará nada. Ninguno dejará que nada te ocurra. - Calló, debatiéndose en si continuar su discurso - Incluso yo mismo, llegado el momento, te transformaría, ¿sabes? - Pudimos escuchar un jadeo proveniente de Alice. Incluso ella misma se asombró de la confesión de Jasper.

.

Mas tarde y mucho mas tranquila, salí a dar un paseo alrededor de la manzana de mi casa con Esme.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?… uno muy importante – Íbamos agarradas del brazo, y Esme redujo el paso, asombrada por mis palabras.

\- ¡Claro cariño! Lo que quieras.

\- Pero necesito que mantengas tus pensamientos controlados. No quiero que Edward lo vea en tu mente y se vuelva loco – Sonreí, rodando mis ojos. Asintió. - Si algo pasase… Si algo me pasase a mí – Iba a interrumpirme, pero no la dejé – Necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de Nora. - Esme jadeó. Paré la caminata para mirarla directa a los ojos - ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Claro Bella… Por supuesto. No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Pero… ¿crees de verdad que dejaríamos que te ocurriese algo? - Negué, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Esa misma tarde, quedé con el abogado que llevaba los temas jurídicos de la editorial. Siempre habíamos tenido buena relación, así que pensé automáticamente en él.

Le entregué datos concretos de Edward. Aunque le pedí a Esme que la cuidase, la custodia legal se la dejaría a él.

También aproveche a redactar documentos legales para el traspaso de la librería a nombre de Annie. Con una más que suculente suma de dinero.

Pensé que dejando eso solucionado, me sentiría más tranquila, pero no resultó así. Simplemente percibía una leve sensación de paz, por hacer las cosas bien.

Sabía que a Edward le vendría bien tener la custodia de la niña si a mi me ocurriese algo; eso mitigaría su dolor y lo obligaría a no hacer nada descabellado.

Y a Annie le ayudaría para no estar sola; otra vez.

.

.

Era la mañana de Navidad; muy temprano; pero desde hacía días, me despertaba varias veces durante la noche para ir a hacer pis. Estaba agotada de que mi vejiga se viese tan exageradamente limitada.

En el salón, estaba reunida toda la familia; estaban hablando animados, distraídos, porque no se percataron de mi presencia.

Cuando me acerqué al pasillo, las voces comenzaron a hacerse claras, pudiendo escuchar perfectamente la conversación.

Me quedé pasmada ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de Carlisle.

\- El parto es inminente – Sentenció. - Un día, tal vez dos… no le doy más. - Calló – Debemos estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Interrumpió Rose alarmada.

\- La lesión cardíaca de Bella ha empeorado considerablemente en esta última semana. - Se oyó un jadeo colectivo. Yo misma tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca para no soltar un grito.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? - La voz de Edward dejaba claro su reproche.

\- Para que no la agobiaseis. Si os lo decía, ella notaría el cambio en vosotros y eso solo la perjudicaría. Y más ahora que volvía a reinar la armonía entre todos; que ella, volvía a ser ella. Solo Alice y yo lo sabíamos. - Explicó.

\- ¿Por que no le practicas una cesárea ya? - Preguntó Emmet.

\- Ella no quiere. Y no quiero agitarla. Esperaré a que se ponga de parto, ya que tiene la ilusión de dar a luz, o por lo menos sentir la sensación. Su corazón no aguantará mucho una vez iniciado el trabajo de parto; En cuanto perciba que la cosa se complica lo más mínimo, que será pronto, perderá la consciencia y entonces la sedaré y le practicare la cesárea. En cuanto los bebés estén fuera, la transformaré. - Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y volví a apretar la mano contra mi boca. - Sé que estabas decidiendo si hacerlo tu – Supuse que se dirigiría a Edward – Pero, no quiero riesgos, lo siento. No va a ser una transformación fácil… Iremos contrarreloj. Un segundo de más y la ponzoña no podrá devolverla a la vida – Explicó.

A mí se me heló la sangre en las venas. Estaba relatando mi muerte… O en este caso, mi no muerte.

\- Si ella diese a luz en un hospital normal… - La pregunta de Esme quedó en el aire.

\- No sobreviviría. No tendría ni la más mínima opción. Ya que aunque tuviese un equipo médico para ella sola, no tendrían tiempo de reacción. - Su voz denotaba una absoluta tristeza, pero también al mismo nivel, rotundidad y seguridad en sus palabras.

\- ¿Por eso nos mandaste a cazar estos días? - Preguntó Rose. - ¿Necesitaras ayuda, verdad?

\- Exacto. No quiero errores entre nosotros, ya que deduzco que querréis estar presentes en el alumbramiento. - Hubo un silencio - En cuanto la abra, saldrá sangre. Mucha. No quiero estoicismos, ¿de acuerdo? El que no pueda aguantar, que se vaya. Nadie lo tendrá en cuenta. Pero si que necesitaré que alguien se quede para ayudarme.

\- Yo me quedaré. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites. - Sentenció Edward.

\- Bien. Cuando las cosas se compliquen y su corazón comience con las arritmias, deberás comenzar a dar masaje cardíaco suavemente para que no entre en parada; mientras tanto, yo sacaré a los bebés. Rose…

\- Yo también me quedaré, por supuesto. Aguantaré lo que sea, así tenga que morderme a mí misma. Puedes contar conmigo.

\- Rose, hija, yo también me quedaré para ayudarte con los bebés y así Carlisle y Edward puedan estar centrados en Bella. - Esme habló con claridad y seguridad.

\- Estupendo. Os daré unos libros para que memoricéis y así saber qué hacer exactamente. - La voz de Carlisle se relajó notablemente.

Hubo un silencio enrarecido; eso quería decir que estaban hablándose de forma muda; a su forma.

En ese lapso de silencio, yo intenté procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

En cuestión de uno o dos días, podría morir. Pero ellos no me dejarían. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Estaba paralizada mentalmente hablando.

\- ¿Estamos seguros sobre su transformación? - Preguntó Rose. - No me mal interpretéis… me refiero a si ella… ¿ha dado su consentimiento? No quiero que pueda lamentarse durante toda la eternidad, como me sucede a mí. - Su voz denotaba una profunda tristeza.

\- Llegado el caso, la convertiría aunque ella no lo hubiese echo, de alguna manera. No voy a perderla, otra vez… - Carlisle sonó muy convincente. - Y menos aún, habiendo riesgo de muerte inminente como es el caso – Susurró; por su tono de voz, adivinaba el gesto abrumado de su cara.

\- Hace unas semanas, le saqué el tema sobre lo que le había dicho de transformarla yo mismo – Aclaró Edward. - Por su forma de responderme, no hay lugar a dudas. Ella sigue queriendo ser una de los nuestros. - Sentenció.

\- De diez posibilidades, ella quiere convertirse en 8. - Intervino Alice. - Creo que la media, coloca la balanza de forma bastante clara. - Su voz sonaba incluso divertida. - La decisión está tomada y es definitiva, la visión ha sido clara.

 _Esa fue la visión que tuvo el otro día… Por eso me dio aquella mirada, casi hasta feliz._

Pensé, y mientras tanto, estaba casi en shock. Hablaban de mi transformación, como si tal cosa. A mis espaldas. Sin estar presente y poder opinar.

¿Por qué no lo hablaban conmigo? Jamás había dado mi consentimiento de forma clara a convertirme. Solo habían sido divagaciones y palabras que se le escapaban a mi inconsciente.

 _Este, podría ser mi último día como humana._ Pensé con un nudo que me ahogaba en la garganta.

 _Tengo tantas cosas por hacer… Tanta gente de la que despedirme…_

\- Carlisle… ¿Y los padres de Bella? ¿Qué diremos? - Preguntó Edward tenso.

\- Que ha muerto. - Sentenció.

Me contraje, apretando la mandíbula y formando de mis manos dos puños, de pura indignación.

Noté como mi corazón repiqueteaba, con un dolor agudo, obligándome a llevar la mano al pecho.

\- Creo que Bella se ha despertado. - Dijo de pronto Jasper. - Estoy captando… ¿pánico? - Era una pregunta, pero sonó a asombro. - Creo haber escuchado su corazón, cerca.

\- Sí… está levantada – Aseguró Edward.

\- No podemos dejar que nos escuche… Que ni tan siquiera que sospeche que algo va mal. Ya está bastante revolucionada, como para alterarla más, metiéndole miedo. - Resolvió Carlisle.

Fui dando pasos sigilosos hacía atrás; realmente estaba al lado de mi habitación, así que me metí dentro y me recoloqué la bata, haciendo como si acabase de levantarme.

Sabía que no tardarían en venir; como así fue.

\- ¿Bella? - Edward entró despreocupadamente en la habitación. Que buenos actores eran.

\- ¿Sí? - Me giré haciéndome la despreocupada. Yo tampoco era mala actriz.

\- Me pareció sentirte… ¿Estás bien?

\- Dentro de lo que ahora mismo puedo definir como bien, si. Lo estoy – le sonreí. - Me he vuelto a despertar para ir al servicio – Rodé los ojos con fastidio. - Iba a comprobar como estaba Nora, no creo que tarde en despertar.

\- Rose se ocupará, no te preocupes. Tú descansa.

Edward me miró. Profundo. Intenso.

Se acercó a mí y me acarició el vientre mostrando un gesto cargado de ternura en su rostro.

Alzó la mano y la depositó en mí pecho. El momento cambió a uno más íntimo, algo nuestro, incluso antes de rozarse nuestros cuerpos. Nada más notar los latidos arrítmicos de mi corazón, su cara se deformó. Fue tan solo una fracción de segundo, antes de recomponerse y sonreírme, pero estaba tan sumamente atenta a su cara, que pude distinguirlo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Le pregunté – Te noto… preocupado. - Sonrió, pero sus ojos, aunque intentaba fingir, estaban cargados de tensión.

\- No, para nada. Sabes que me gusta escuchar tu corazón.

 _¿Se está despidiendo de mí? ¿De los contados latidos que le quedan a mi corazón?_

Me estremecí, y por supuesto, él lo notó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tengo algo de frío… - Contesté, fingiendo una disculpa.

\- ¡Oh, perdona! - Quitó la mano de inmediato.

Ambos nos quedamos callados; de pie uno enfrente del otro; incluso evitándonos la mirada, observándonos de reojo.

Es como si los dos supiéramos que el otro sabe; era una sensación extraña e intensa. Por un momento, pensé que Edward había averiguado que estaba al corriente de su conversación.

Lanzó un suspiro lastimero, el cual me volvió a hacer estremecer, ganándome una mirada escrutadora por su parte. De esas donde sus ojos se volvían dos lineas de lo que los agachaba.

\- ¿En serio estás bien? Hay una temperatura de 26 grados en casa, y tu no eres friolera… - Los ojos de Edward estaban cargados de pánico. Sentimiento que intentaba esconder mostrando un rostro relativamente preocupado.

\- Sí. Me encuentro bien… en serio. Estoy un poquito destemplada, pero no sé… me dan escalofríos. - me incliné de hombros; restándole importancia.

Yo sabía bien porque sufría esos espasmos; y no eran de frío, en eso no le había mentido a Edward. Lo que mi cuerpo tenía era auténtico pánico.

\- Voy a ver si convezco a Esme para que me haga tortitas para desayunar – Alcé la voz, a sabiendas que la mencionada podría oírme. Edward meneó la cabeza, divertido.

\- Recibido cocina – Respondió ella desde la cocina, supuse.

Cuando me disponía a moverme, Edward me agarró del brazo, girándome hacía él y estrechándome entre sus brazos. En ellos se captaba tensión.

Sin dudar, envolví su cintura con los míos, lo que mi tremenda tripa me permitía, y así nos quedamos durante unos instantes.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza, para posteriormente olisquearme de esa manera que aún en aquel momento, me resultaba divertida.

Cuando nos separamos, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en mis mejillas, se agachó y me besó dulcemente. En sus labios y en su forma de besarme había el mismo sentimiento: Tensión.

 _¡Maldita sea…! Esta despidiéndose… Estos gestos huelen a despedida._

Mi corazón dio un repique. Pero esta vez no era por la lesión; era por la cercanía con Edward. Por nuestra corriente, la cual nos atraía el uno al otro de forma irremediable.

\- ¿Ves por lo que no me acerco demasiado a ti? - Se separó de mi, mirándome con un gesto divertido, más bien pícaro. En ese momento, la tensión y la angustia desaparecieron.

\- ¿Y no te gusta como mi cuerpo reacciona a tu cercanía? - Contraataqué alzándole una ceja de forma erótica.

Se agachó, acercando su cara a mi oido. Sus movimientos eran extremada y deliberadamente lentos y sensuales.

\- Más de lo que crees… - Su aliento rozó mi oreja y mi pulso se disparó. - Pronto volverás a ser mía – El tono ronco de su voz, me nubló el pensamiento. Era la lujuria en estado puro. Se separó abruptamente y mirándome divertido, sentenció – A desayunar… ¡ahora!

.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo. Sin ninguna complicación. Si no hubiese escuchado la conversación, no habría notado ningún cambio en ellos. Pero ahora estaba pendiente de sus gestos.

No había sobre protección, parecía que en vez de estar nerviosos por lo que se avecinaba, el saber qué hacer los había relajado.

Pero lo que si había eran miradas cargadas de tensión enfocadas a la tristeza.

Después de comer, y dormir a Nora, me fui a la habitación y me cambié. Llevaba todo el día en camisón. Pero no era por eso. Necesitaba salir y despedirme de la ciudad, observándola por última vez con mis ojos humanos.

También querría haberme despedido personalmente de Annie, pero habíamos decidido cerrar ese día y ella se había ido a casa hacía ya días a pasar las fiestas con su familia.

La volvería a ver, pero… para eso faltaría mucho tiempo. No sabía cuánto me llevaría acostumbrarme a estar entre humanos, pero lo haría; costase lo que costase.

 _¡Dios…! Ya me estoy despidiendo de mí misma…_

Pero no había más que dos opciones, y lo sabía…

Morir.

Eternidad.

.

Al entrar en el salón, donde estaban la mayoría de la familia, todos se giraron para verme con sus ceños fruncidos.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Quieres salir? - Rose ya se incorporaba del sofá donde estaba acurrucada a Emmet.

\- No te levantes, tranquila… - Le sonreí. - Voy a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Quiero ir a sentarme a mi banco – narré. - Necesito estirar las piernas y que me de el aire, llevo días sin salir y no quiero estar entumecida para el parto. - Eso lo dije con toda la mala intención, para ver sus reacciones.

Se convirtieron en estatuas.

\- Te acompaño – Se ofreció Edward.

\- No. - Casi no lo deje terminar.

\- ¿No pensarás ir sola, verdad? - Me sorprendió que Emmet fuese el primero en protestar.

\- No… ¿Cómo voy a ir sola, con semejante barriga? No me veo ni los pies – Bromeé. Pero la diversión me duró poco. No sabía qué decir, como continuar.

\- Estaré encantado de acompañarte. - Me sonrió Carlisle. Toda la sala nos miró de ito en ito a ambos. Yo, ignorando sus caras perplejas, asentí.

.

Una vez en la calle, me ofreció su brazo para que me agarrase.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un buen rato. Pasar tiempo junto a Carlisle era placentero, cómodo.

\- ¿Me viene bien pasear? - pregunté de pronto.

\- Así suavemente, y un poco, sí. Lo importante es no forzarse nada en absoluto. - Contestó.

Llegamos a mi banco y tomamos asiento. Después de otro largo rato de silencio, Carlisle fue el encargado de romperlo.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa, Bella?

\- Carlisle… si yo te pidiese expresamente que no me convirtieras, si fuese necesario… ¿Qué harías? - Alcé la cara y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, los cuales me escrutaban intensos.

.

... ... ... ... **Continuara...**... ... ... ...

.

 **¿Qué responderá ahora Carlisle?**

 **¿Bella a decidido no transformarse?**

 **PROMETO NO TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR!**


	27. Chapter 27 Capítulo 27

**Aquí** **estoy...! Va a ser un capi más cortito de lo habitual, pero no quería que siguiéseises esperando más.**

 **Solo os puedo decir, que el final se acerca...**

.

.

 **CAPITULO 27**

* * *

.

Después de pasear durante un rato, para que estirara las piernas, llegamos a mi banco: El que estaba en el paseo del rio Hudson.

Tomamos asiento y nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Carlisle rompió el silencio, ayudándome a comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa, Bella?

\- Carlisle… si yo te pidiese expresamente que no me convirtieras, si fuese necesario… ¿Qué harías? - Alcé la cara y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, los cuales me escrutaban intensos.

No tardó más de cinco segundos en contestar.

\- Ahora mismo, te convertiría igual. - Respondió seguro de si mismo. - Si hubiese sido hace un año, cuando nos reencontramos, tendría mis dudas. - Miró al frente, pensativo – Por aquel entonces, tu rencor hacía nosotros era extremadamente visible. Y aunque sabía que nos seguías queriendo, bueno… Tendría mis dudas. - Volvió a mirarme, con un deje de sonrisa en los labios – Y tener en cuenta la opinión de la familia, no iba a ser de mucha ayuda – Ahora el gesto de su boca, se hizo más claro; sonriendo abiertamente. En respuesta, yo le rodé los ojos.

Podía imaginar la discusión que podría originarse en cuestión de una centésima de segundo entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - Por supuesto que me iba a hacer esa pregunta.

\- ¿Sinceramente?

\- Por supuesto…

\- No lo sé… Imagino que tendré miedo por lo inminente de mi parto y la lesión de mi corazón – Suspiré – Soy consciente de que tengo muchas probabilidades de que algo salga mal.

\- ¿De verdad querrías morir?- Me preguntó directamente.

Bajé la cabeza, encontrándome en una mezcla de sentimientos; tímida, pudorosa, indecisa.

\- No… pero… - Me incliné de hombros; él me sonrió paternalmente.

\- Siempre has deseado la inmortalidad. ¿Por qué ahora tantas dudas? Sé que Alice te ha comentado la posibilidad de que te unas a nosotros sin tener que ser la pareja de Edward. - Ya me había sorprendido que Alice me lo dijese, pero oír salir eso de la boca de Carlisle, me dejó perpleja. Su respuesta fue regalarme una sonrisa sincera – Sé que crees que nos decantamos por él, y puede ser, no te lo voy a negar. Edward es el ojito derecho de Esme… pero… - Sonrió, apartando medio segundo su mirada de mí – Tu, eres mi debilidad – Confesó. Eso me dejó aún más perpleja que antes. - Cuando nos conocimos, nos tomamos cariño. Sé que siempre te he inspirado mucho respeto y admiración; tú a mí también, más de lo que crees. Tu forma de aceptarnos, de incluirte en mi familia regalándonos tu amor y gentileza, siendo tan solo poco más que una niña, me hacía tenerte una estima y admiración mucho más allá de lo que crees. Y ahora… las cosas se han intensificado. Pasar todos estos años apartado de ti, el sufrimiento de Edward – Resoplé. Él paró un segundo, pero continuo como si nada – el sufrimiento de toda la familia incluyendo el mío propio… En un principio creí que era por Edward, por lo mal que lo pasaba sin ti. Pero después de un tiempo, deduje que tanto yo, como el resto, estábamos mal por ti. Por tu propia ausencia. - Mi corazón latía rítmico y feliz por sus palabras.

\- Carlisle – Lo corté. No quería que esto fuese una excusa para volver a la conversación de siempre - ¿A qué viene esto ahora? - Suspiró, clavándome sus dorados ojos en mi rostro..

\- No concebimos la eternidad, sin ti. - Confesó con la voz cargada de emoción. - Ese es el motivo de que te transformase sin pensar y sin pedir opinión al resto. Por ti solita, te has hecho indispensable para todos. - Se acercó y me regaló una caricia en la mejilla.

\- Vaya… yo… no sé qué decir – Realmente me había dejado sin palabras.

\- Todos queremos que estés con nosotros. Con la familia. Que seas, por fin, una auténtica Cullen… indiferentemente que seas o no la pareja de Edward. - Su tono fue firme y tajante.

Antes de regresar, pasamos por la pastelería de la esquina a comprar una tarta de esas que me encantaban.

Era mi última tarta. Yo lo sabía y Carlisle también. La mirada que nos lanzamos, lo decía todo.

.

\- ¡Hola mis amores! - Nos saludó Esme al llegar a casa. Se lanzaron una mirada cómplice entre ellos, y Carlisle asintió. Por supuesto, yo me hice la desentendida.

\- ¿Qué tal el paseo? - Rose me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo.

\- Bien… muy bien. ¿Qué tal Nora?

\- Está a punto de despertar. Creo que tendremos suerte y estará despierta para que celebre la Navidad con nosotros… Aunque no se entere de mucho – Me informó Rose.

Alcé la cabeza y capté otra mirada significativa entre Carlisle y Edward.

Me acerqué a él, y rozando mi hombro con el suyo, le hablé:

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder interceptar alguna de esas conversaciones silenciosas que mantienes… Debe ser muy entretenido. - Le saqué la lengua; él comenzó a reír, de esa forma que me volvía loca.

\- Rose, Alice… ¿podéis ayudarme a darme un baño? - Quería estar limpia, ya que no sabía en que momento podía ponerme de parto. Y por lo que parecía, estaba empezando a estar fuera de tiempo.

\- ¡Claro! Mientras Esme acaba la cena te pondremos bonita – Alice sonrió y Rose acompañó el gesto, con cierta tensión en su preciosísimo rostro.

Los chicos se quedaron en el salón, mientras Esme ultimaba la cena con ayuda de Carlisle.

\- Bueno, este es uno de tus regalos de Navidad, pero te lo adelanto para que lo estrenes hoy – Anunció Alice, cargando una caja entre sus manos.

Era un vestido de fiesta pre-mamá. Era perfecto:

Un vestido de seda, en dos colores. La parte de arriba, de manga larga, en granate, con cuello abierto y un lazo negro en un lado. La falda negra, con un poco de vuelo.

Me ataron el pelo en un moño bajo con algún mechón suelto por la cara y me maquillaron un poco.

\- ¡Estás preciosa! - Me elogiaron las dos.

Ellas también se habían puesto ropa de fiesta. Estaban divinas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, las sujeté por sus manos, atraiéndolas hacía mí. Fundiéndonos en un bonito abrazo; el cual me devolvieron de inmediato.

\- Un abrazo de Navidad – Les sonreí. - Y… para agradeceros todos mis desaires de estos últimos meses.

\- Bella… No era necesario. Todos sabemos por lo que has pasado, lo que nos has perdonado – Suspiró Alice. - Y que nos has vuelto a aceptar. Ese es nuestro mejor regalo.

\- Si, Bella… no tienes nada que agradecer… En todo caso, nosotros somos los que debemos estar agradecidos. Y… - Su sonrisa le iluminó la cara – Gracias por esto – Llevó sus dos manos hacía mi tripa.

Alice copió el gesto y también posó sus manos en mi abdomen.

Entonces los bebés se movieron, chocando con las manos de su madre y su tía; sacándoles una tremenda sonrisa de ilusión.

\- Ellos también os felicitan la Navidad – Reí. - Pronto estarán aquí, Rose. Y podrás tenerlos entre tus brazos. - Rose asintió con la cara desencajada de emoción.

.

Fuimos hacía el salón, donde los chicos habían cambiado los muebles y habían puesto una bonita mesa decorada para ocho comensales.

Alcé una ceja y meneé la cabeza. Emmet puso ojitos de disculpa.

\- Creo que nos hemos pasado un poquito – Murmuró con voz de corderito.

\- Emmet sé que no te arrepientes ni un ápice, así que no me vengas con cuentos de animalillo desvalido.

Se acercó a mí, y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, acariciando mi tripa. Después rozó las almohadillas de sus dedos con gran suavidad por mi mejilla.

Edward se acercó a nosotros. Pasó la mano por el hombro de su hermano, apretando a modo de cariño. Se lanzaron sendas miradas de complicidad. Esos gestos entre ellos me enternecían.

\- ¿Me permites que te la robe un momento? - Preguntó Edward a su hermano, a lo que Emmet sintió, complacido.

Edward puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me dio un beso. Pero un beso con mayúsculas. Apoyó sus labios contra los míos de forma intensa y romántica. Mi corazón tronó en respuesta; como siempre.

\- Estás encantadora. Preciosa. - Aduló. - Jamás olvidaré tu rostro en este momento. Eres una premamá impresionante. - Sus ojos extremadamente dorados, me miraban con devoción.

\- Gracias, Edward. Tu estás… ¡guau! - Rodé los ojos. Realmente no encontraba las palabras para describir su hermosura. - Todos estáis muy elegantes – Sonrió divertida.

De pronto el ambiente cambió; el aire se enturbió entre nosotros. Todos los rostros, incluido el mío, se tornaron tensos y serios.

\- ¿Cenamos? - Esme rompió el silencio, regresándonos al presente. A ese momento.

La cena trascurrió normal. Normal porque yo evitaba caer en silencios raros, y Alice que parecía sincronizada conmigo, me ayudó, no sé hasta que punto conscientemente, a que el ambiente no decayese en ningún momento. Los balbuceos de Nora, también fueron una gran ayuda.

Durante toda la velada, los bebés no dejaron de moverse intranquilos; poniéndome a mí nerviosa por momentos. El abdomen se me endurecía a cada poco, mandándome unas ligeras corrientes dolorosas por la columna vertebral y la pelvis.

Tal como había dicho Carlisle esa misma mañana, el parto era inminente.

Justo acabando el postre, me disculpé para ir al aseo. Ya estaba tardando mucho en hacerme pis.

\- ¿Te acompaño? - Rose cayó ipsofacto al ver mi ceja alzada. - ¡Ok! Si necesitas algo, alza la voz. - Le rodé los ojos – Voy a pasarme a ver a Nora.

La niña había permanecido casi toda la cena despierta, haciendo las delicias de la mesa; pero poco antes de comenzar con el postre se había adormilado en los brazos de tía Alice, mientras le hacía gracias. Rose la había acostado hacía un ratito.

Cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación de la niña, pude sentirlos discutir. Tan acalorados estaban que no me habían sentido aproximarme.

Comenzaba a tener complejo de espía.

.

\- ¿No le veíais la cara? - El tono de Edward dejaba más que claro su preocupación y enfado. - Estaba ocultando dolor. Reconozco sus gestos.

\- Si… cada cierto tiempo se ponía pálida. - Añadió Alice, también audiblemente preocupada.

\- Son contracciones de Braxton Hicks, solo que el parto es tan inminente que comienzan a ser dolorosas – Explicó Carlisle – Lleva días padeciéndolas. Es normal. A parte de muy bueno, ya que favorece el parto.

\- ¡Qué ha sido eso Alice? - Bramó Edward.

\- Edward, tranquilo. - Intervino Carlisle, a algo que Edward hubiese visto en la mente de su hermana. - Lo siento, pero vuestros asuntos de pareja, tendrás que arreglarlos tu. No voy a consentir que vuelvas a involucrar a la familia. - Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Carlisle arremeter así contra Edward.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo que convertirse sin ser mi pareja? - Volvió a alzar la voz.

Se hizo un silencio. Mientras a mí me mataban los nervios por saber cómo continuaba la conversación.

\- Queremos que ella forme parte de la familia, como debería haber sido desde hace años – Emmet tomó la palabra, hablando en un tono muy serio, extraño en él. - Independientemente si es o no tu pareja. Ella tiene su lugar dentro de la familia, esperándola por méritos propios. No por ser el número par que faltaba.

\- Pero… Vamos a ver. Claro que Bella tiene su lugar en la familia… pero como mi pareja. No como individual. ¡Me niego a eso! - Exclamó encolerizado.

\- Me da igual que te niegues, Edward. Es una decisión que no te corresponde tomar. Ella tenía dudas, y una vez que le he explicado esa posibilidad, la cual parecía no ver por si misma, sus dudas se han disipado por completo. - Carlisle volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Bella tiene dudas contigo, no con la familia en general. Quiere ser una Cullen, pero por nacimiento no por casamiento. - El tono de Alice estaba cargado de reproche, en contra de su hermano.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo voy a vivir la eternidad teniéndola a mi lado, sin ser mía? - Prestaba acalorado.

\- Eso, lo hubieses pensado antes. - Contestó Rose condescendiente.

A partir de ese momento, comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente unos contra otros.

Yo seguía en el pasillo, ahogándome y acelerándome por segundos. Escucharlos discutir por mi, me hacía doler en lo más profundo de mi alma. Ellos, siempre tan unidos, ahora discutían por mi culpa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma diferente… De "esa" forma, parecido a un tambor.

Me llevé la mano al pecho por inercia y me apoyé en la pared del pasillo ante el riesgo de que mis rodillas no me sostuviesen, al percibir como mi cuerpo se entumecía.

\- ¿Bella? - La voz de Jasper me llegó alejada; pero me sacó del momento de nerviosismo en el que estaba cayendo.

Avancé los pasos que me separaban de la puerta de entrada al salón, apareciendo a la vista de todos.

No sé que cara debía tener, pero todos se callaron abruptamente mirándome con una tensión más que palpable en sus rostros.

Jasper fue el primero en acercarse, sujetándome por la cintura.

Edward se materializó de la nada, para atraparme por el otro lado.

\- ¡Bella! Pero… - Rose no sabía qué decir.

\- Os he escuchado discutir… Estabais tan acalorados, que no me escuchasteis. - Solté de golpe quedándome sin aire. - No quiero estas peleas entre vosotros… - Suspiré sonoramente – Por eso mis dudas en transformarme. - Me giré hacía Edward – Lo siento Edward, te quiero… muchísimo, ya lo sabes, pero mi corazón sigue lleno de dudas hacía ti – Inhalé otra gran bocanada de aire – Y si que quiero ser una Cullen, pero no a costa de que os dividáis. - Respiré varias veces.

Me moví y Jasper y Edward entendieron mi gesto, así que me ayudaron a entrar del todo en el salón.

Encaré directamente a Carlisle. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, su rostro se desencajó, preveiendo lo que iba a decirle.

\- Sé que voy a morir al dar a luz a los niños – Solté de golpe, ganándome un fuerte jadeo a mi alrededor. - Y quiero que me dejes morir… - Carlisle negaba con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. - Por favor Carlisle… - supliqué – Desde que me conocéis, no he traído más que tragedia a tu familia…

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! - Alice se posicionó frente a mí, con la cara rota de dolor, de furia. - Nadie va a dejarte morir, ¡estás loca si crees eso! – Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a Alice gritar. Su voz tenía cierto tono a cuando gritas y estás a punto de llorar.

\- No…

\- Bella. - Edward me giró, agarrándome de los dos brazos para que lo encarase – Por favor… Por favor… haré lo que tu me pidas. Me quedaré, me iré, me acercaré, me alejaré… pero por favor… no me pidas que te deje morir… No puedo vivir en un mundo, donde tu no existas – Declaró.

Me quedé pasmada ante sus palabras. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, un dolor que atravesó mi columna vertebral y que aventuraba a partirme en dos, me dejó sin aliento, a la par que un liquido caliente resbalaba entre mis muslos. Abrí la boca en busca de aire, en un jadeo silencioso.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Bella? - La voz de Edward entró en mi cerebro como algo muy lejano. - Cariño…

\- Bella tranquila… Estoy aquí – Abrí los ojos, y me encontré la dorada mirada de Carlisle casi encima de mí. - No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

\- No puedo… no puedo… respirar… - jadeé abriendo la boca como un pez.

\- Esta yendo todo mucho más rápido de lo esperado… - La voz de Carlisle derrochaba nerviosismo por doquier. - Todos a sus puestos, como hemos hablado… ¡Ya! Bella – me miró – Has roto aguas; el parto es inminente. Todo está controlado, no te preocupes por nada. - Asentí. - Edward, llévala a su habitación.

Me sentí levitar y ser trasladada mientras buscaba oxígeno. El corazón me golpeaba tan fuerte el pecho que parecía fuese a atravesarme las costillas para salir huyendo de mi cuerpo. El dolor era terrible; inhumano. Y a cada poco, el dolor de las contracciones me dejaba aún más adolorida y me hacía perder el poco oxígeno que podía aguantar en mis pulmones.

\- Carlisle… me ahogo… No puedo… Respirar… - Cerré los ojos, agotada.

\- ¡Carlisle! La perdemos, se va… !Está muriendo!

.

 **Uy...**


	28. Chapter 28 Capítulo 28

**HOLAAAAAA! NO os dejado sufrir demasiado, eh?**

 **Capítulo cargadito y con sorpresita al final!**

 **Disfrutarlo, porque estamos en la recta final. Dos o tres capítulos. (aproximadamente)**

 **"" Hubo un comentario, solo que por alguna razón, la página no carga los últimos comentarios, pero los he leido porque me llegan al correo. Una chica que me da sugerencias para el fic, y su opinión crítica sobre él: No te he podido contestar porque no me sale tu nombre. Pero para nada me ha molestado lo que me has puesto, al contrario, comentarios como los tuyos, son los que hacen que las escritoras mejoremos (por lo menos yo lo veo así)**

 **Sé que la lesión cardíaca de Bella puede no existir... No soy médica. Por lo que he juntado lo que me ha parecido para darle la visión a la historia que me venía mejor. Necesitaba algo para que Bella tuviese un motivo para morir y la verdad que se me ocurrió esto. Por otro lado, esta Bella, no es la misma de la historia original de Crepúsculo. Mis Bellas, por norma general, no suelen ser como la verdadera. A parte de que al principio del fic, ya explicó que Bella ha cambiado debido a lo que sufrió por la marcha de los Cullen. Realmente sus dudas y sus miedos de empezar algo serio con Edward, vienen de ahí.**

 **Gracias a esta chica y a todas las que comentáis. _Vuestras palabras, me ayudan a motivarme e intentar sacar minutitos al día, para seguir escribiendo._**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

* * *

 _\- ¡Carlisle! La perdemos, se va… !Está muriendo!_

 _._

 ** _EDWARD_ _PV_**

.

Bella perdió la consciencia justo cuando la depositaba en la cama. Noté como su corazón tamborileaba arrítmico.

Ese sonido evoco en mi recuerdos de mis víctimas humanas en mi tiempo de rebeldía; Podría identificar el sonido de un corazón muriendo por el resto de mis días, por los remordimientos de aquellas víctimas, y ahora el corazón de Bella, el que tanto yo me había propuesto salvaguardar, sonaba igual que el de aquellas personas que se cruzaron en mi camino.

\- ¡Carlisleee! - Chillé desesperado.

\- Rosalie… la sedación… ¡Ahora!

Mi hermana junto con Emmet, llegaron cargando el carrito donde Carlisle tenía todo preparado para este momento y una bombona de oxígeno. Todo estaba escondido en un armario para que Bella no lo viese y se angustiara.

Rosalie le fue tendiendo todo lo que nuestro padre iba pidiéndole.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerle el oxígeno para ayudarla a respirar, mientras yo, una vez me lo indicó, comencé a masajearle el corazón con cuidado.

Le inyectó una gran jeringa directamente en el corazón.

\- Es adrenalina. Con esto ganaremos unos minutos para sacar a los bebés… Sigue masajeándolo, para ayudarlo a seguir latiendo – Me indicó en una fracción de segundo. Mi padre estaba asustado; lo conocía perfectamente y sus gestos y su voz, lo delataban. Estaba aterrado de perder a Bella entre sus manos.

Le inyectó la sedación, mientras Rose le ponía una vía en el brazo.

 _¿Cuándo había aprendido mi hermana a hacer eso?_ Meneé mi cabeza alejando esa pregunta.

\- Voy a abrirla… - Susurró Carlisle, avisándonos.

El único que se alejó fue Jasper. Pero no salió del apartamento, simplemente se fue otra vez al salón. El resto, nos quedamos allí.

Carlisle sacó el bisturí y después de palpar a Bella, hizo un corte en su abdomen; apartó los intestinos y los órganos y con sumo cuidado, rasgó la tela del útero. En cuestión de un segundo, una cabecita de bebé asomó, junto con un lio de pies y manos.

\- Aquí está la niña – Anunció. Rose la cogió entre sus brazos, rodeándola con una mantita rosa.

\- Esme… toma… Aquí está el niño.

Nunca había visto a mi padre trabajar tan rápido y eficazmente. En cuestión de medio minuto, había sacado perfectamente a los dos bebés.

Esme acurrucó al niño en una manta azul y se fue al baño donde Rose estaba atendiendo a la niña.

\- Bueno… - Suspiró – Primer paso solucionado. - Me sonrió relajando sus fracciones, las cuales habían estado tensas por la situación agobiante de hacía un minuto.

Carlisle colocó los órganos de Bella en su sitio; podía notar lo que lo desagradaba verla así.

\- Tenemos unos minutos, - suspiró, mirando a Bella de una forma inexplicable. Era una mezcla entre amor, comprensión y… dudas.

\- Hazlo… - Susurré. Lo miré de forma intensa – Me da igual si no me quiere, si no desea estar conmigo… No puedo permitir que muera. No tengas dudas. - Sabía que Carlisle, ahora que Bella estaba estabilizada, le entraban dudas morales.

\- Carlisle… - Alice, que no se había movido de mi lado, lo llamó – Ella quiere esto. Lo sabes. Hazlo Carlisle. Todos apoyamos esto.

\- Lo sé… solo estoy mirándola por última vez – Carlisle estaba… ¡despidiéndose!

Justo cuando Carlisle iba a a atrapar la muñeca de Bella, Rose gritó desde el baño.

\- Carlisle… la niña… ¡no respira…! - Todos nos quedamos congelados.

\- Está estabilizada, pero sigue con el masaje cardíaco – Me indico. - Vuelvo ahora mismo.

\- Tranquilo Edward… todo saldrá bien. En unos minutos, Carlisle la convertirá y podremos respirar al fin, tranquilos. Bella estará con nosotros para siempre. - Alice suspiraba de alivio con sus propias palabras.

" _Ella estará contigo, Edward. Solo necesita tiempo. Cuando despierte en su nueva vida, lo verá todo de manera distinta. Ten paciencia… Solo un poco más"_

El pensamiento de Alice me hizo sacar una sonrisa. La cual duró poco, ya que el monitor Holter comenzó a pitar. Aunque no lo necesitaba ya que podía sentir el corazón de Bella golpear enrarecido contra mi mano.

Miré hacía mi hermana con los ojos desorbitados. No sabía qué hacer.

El monitor no dejaba de pitar, marcando como las constantes de Bella bajaban en picado.

\- ¡Edward! - Alice me gritó con el rostro empapado en terror. - Se muere…

\- Joder… ¡No! - Gritó Emmet.

\- Edward… hazlo, o lo haré yo misma – Rose entró en la habitación como un ánima – Carlisle está con la niña, tiene un problema respiratorio – Murmuró triste – Está intentando abrirle las vías… - Frunció el ceño, y dio un quite con su cabeza, alejando el pensamiento – Bella se muere… ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme como un estúpido?

\- Edward… ¡muérdela! - Exigió Alice.

Me incliné hacía ella como un lobo hambriento. Le clavé mis dientes en su yugular con cuidado de no dejarle demasiada marca.

Tapé el corriente sanguíneo que se abría paso hacía mi boca, con la lengua, dejando que mi ponzoña fuese entrando en su vena.

Me quité, lamiéndole la herida, y una vez que recuperé saliva en la boca, le mordí las dos muñecas. Dejando mis dientes más clavados en la que estaba marcada por los colmillos de James. Así, ella llevaría mi señal, no la de él.

Alice, Rose, Emmet y yo, nos quedamos contemplando a Bella. No se movía, estaba… como muerta. No había ningún síntoma.

Si tuviese pulso, ahora mismo estaría disparado.

El monitor Holter, daba pitidos ensordecedores, marcando los picos, en los latidos descompensados y cada vez menos frecuentes de Bella.

Todos nos miramos con los rostros tensos.

\- ¿Bella? - Me acerqué a ella acariciándole la cara – Por favor… cariño… Por favor… - suplicaba. Suplicaba haberlo echo bien.

\- Todo está bien, tranquilo – Carlisle entró en la habitación seguido de Esme – Rose, tu niña está perfectamente. - Le tendió a la bebé, ante los ojos felices de Rose. - Simplemente tenía suciedad en la garganta… Creo que la saqué demasiado deprisa. Siento el susto que te he dado.

\- No te disculpes papá… - Le contestó Rose cariñosa – Has salvado a mis hijos y a Bella. No te puedo pedir más.

Esme le tendió el niño a Emmet.

\- Aquí tienes a tu hijo… - Le sonrió ella - Son preciosos, los dos. - Emmet asintió, visiblemente emocionado.

\- Papá… Carlisle… - no era capaz ni de hablar. Mi padre me miró con una mirada paterna y llena de afecto.

\- Todo está bien. Puedo oler tu ponzoña en sus venas – sonrió – Al final, ella será tu creación… Me has quitado el privilegio de hacerla mi hija – Me guiñó un ojo.

\- Pero… - No entendía como mi padre podía estar de guasa.

\- Carlisle, ella no se mueve… ¿Estás seguro que Edward lo ha echo bien? - Preguntó Rose sofocada.

Me enternecía ver a mi hermana preocupada por Bella, aún teniendo ya sus hijos en sus brazos. Parece ser que el gesto maternal que había tenido con ella, habían echo a Rosalie adquirirle amor real a Bella.

\- ¿Qué pensáis, que esto es instantáneo? Lleva un tiempo que la ponzoña se reparta por su organismo. Además, cada uno es distinto… A parte de que Bella esta sobre sedada. Le administre más sedación de la necesaria para suavizarle el dolor de la transformación. - Explicó.

Todos respiramos reconfortados por las palabras de nuestro padre. Aunque yo, hasta que no viese alguna reacción por parte de Bella, no me quedaría tranquilo.

\- ¡Oh!… ¿Y Nora? - preguntó Rose. Ese gesto me maravilló de ella. Que recordará a Nora, aún teniendo en brazos a su propia hija.

\- Yo estoy con ella – Comentó Jasper desde el salón. Todos nos miramos perplejos – Todos estabais ocupados, así que yo también quise ayudar. La pequeña estaba despertando así que me la llevé al salón conmigo. - Su voz vibraba de ilusión. Alice sonreía tierna.

\- Edward… tranquilo hijo. Todo está bien. No te preocupes. - Intentó relajarme Carlisle.

\- Mira – Rose y Emmet se acercaron con los bebés. - Tienes que conocer a tus sobrinos. - Las caras de mis hermanos eran la felicidad en estado puro.

Dos bultitos, uno azul y otro rosa, estaban acurrucados en los brazos de sus papás. Ambos abrieron las mantas para dejarles las caritas al descubierto. Eran preciosos… y ambos, se parecían a Bella. Tenían su misma naricita redondita en la punta y el labio inferior sobre salía del superior, justo como su auténtica mamá.

Una sonrisa tierna y sincera, salió de mis labios.

\- Se parecen a ella – Rose me miró con emoción. Yo asentí – Y me alegro por ello. Espero que su carácter también sea como el de ella. - Rose giró la mirada para enfocarla en Bella. - Pronto la tendremos entre nosotros, para siempre – Sonrió.

\- Bueno… ¿por qué no os lleváis a los bebés de aquí y vosotros salís? - Nos sugirió, más bien, ordenó Carlisle. - Voy a coser a Bella. - Arrugó la boca en un gesto un tanto divertido – Aunque pronto la ponzoña lo hará por mí, pero no me quedo conforme dejándola con el abdomen abierto. - Frunció el ceño. Carlisle era perfeccionista, siempre.

Poco después de que Carlisle acabase de coser a Bella, ella comenzó a removerse inquieta, apretando sus manos en puños.

Carlisle sonrió ante eso.

\- El cambio comienza. La ponzoña ya empieza a trabajar sobre su sistema. - Todos giramos la mirada hacía Bella, que seguía completamente inmóvil. - Chicas, porque no la aseáis un poco; antes de que la ponzoña comience a quemarla más. - Me contraje ante esas palabras. - No sabemos como sopesará el cambio, así que antes de que avance más y le pueda resultar molesto, ¿os parece?.

\- Claro Carlisle. Nos pondremos ahora mismo. - Comentó Esme. Alice y Rose asintieron.

Le lavaron los restos de sangre y le pusieron un pantalón leggin negro y un blusón blanco. Tuvieron la delicadeza de ponerle unas bailarinas en los pies.

\- Debe estar presentable para cuando se mire. - Sentenció Alice, orgullosa del conjunto elegido.

Al cabo de unas horas, por fin, aunque con mucho dolor en mi corazón, Bella dio el primer indicio de que el cambio estaba haciendo efecto, como había dicho Carlisle:

\- ¡Me quemo! - Gritó ella, rompiendo la calma que reinaba en su dormitorio. - Carlisle… Por favorrr… - suplicó – Edward… ¡Edwarddd…! - Gritó con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

\- Tranquila mi vida… solo será un momento. Lo siento… cariño, lo siento muchísimo… - le susurré con dolor al oído.

Oírla grita así, me evocaba mi propia conversión. Ese dolor que te recorría el cuerpo, como lenguas de fuego que te quemaban sin compasión.

Esto, era una de las cosas que quería evitarle a Bella. Con cada grito, parecía que su alma se desvanecía.

\- Su alma está dentro de ella. En cómo es, su manera de ver la vida, de actuar con los demás… Su alma, no es su sangre. - Alice me acarició el brazo, mirándome fijo a los ojos. - Ella será una gran vampira. Bellísima hasta lo imposible – Sonrió. - Rose, tendrás competencia – Rió.

\- No esperaba menos de ella – Contestó con orgullo en la voz.

\- ¡Por Dios bendito! - Bella volvió a gritar. - No… no quiero esto… prefiero morirrr… - Gruñía.

\- Bella – Carlisle se acercó a ella, y le acarició una mano. - Ya hemos hablado de esto. Y no… - Posicionó su boca al lado del oído de Bella – No iba a dejarte morir, de ninguna de las maneras.

Así fueron pasando las horas. Los minutos y segundos que jamás se me habían antojado tan eternos. En esos momentos agradecía ser un vampiro antiguo, con mi paciencia bien ejercitada; aún así, hubo momentos que me apetecía estrellar algún reloj para intentar que el tiempo avanzase más deprisa.

Carlisle casi tuvo que sacarme del dormitorio a rastras. Nos obligó a que nos turnásemos para hacerle compañía. Y que intentásemos no parecer ansiosos ni asolados por el pesar de su dolor.

\- Eso solo la agobiará más. - Y realmente tenía razón. Pero no por eso, le costó menos sacarme de allí.

Al día siguiente, tras más de 24 desde que la había mordido, los quejidos de Bella se hicieron más seguidos; dejó de gritar, para usar un tono más bajo y ronco, pero cargado de dolor.

Por mi podía haber seguido gritando si así la aliviaba.

Descubrimos que si le hablábamos, parecía que sus lamentos descendían y se encontraba más tranquila. Así que, tal y como nos aconsejó Carlisle, hicimos turnos y le leíamos y le hablábamos.

Rose le habló de los bebés y de las ganas que tenía que despertara para que los conociese. Y por fin, desveló los nombres: Alexander y Emma. Dos de los nombres de la lista que entre ella y Emmet habían echo y que más le gustaban a Bella.

Y yo le leí Cumbres Borrascosas; su libro favorito. Sabía que le gustaba mi voz, y mi forma de narrar; así que utilicé eso para intentar hacerle pasar el trago lo más llevadero posible, a parte que de esa forma, parecía que a mí mismo se me pasaba el tiempo un poco más deprisa.

.

Nora, que ya caminaba, se nos escapó del salón en un descuido, y se fue al dormitorio de su madre. Imagino que la sentiría gritar, y después de dos días sin verla, pero sabiendo que estaba allí, querría verla.

\- Mamá – la infantil voz de la niña nos sorprendió a todos, haciéndonos volar hasta la habitación.

La niña estaba agarrada al brazo de Bella, mientras esta apretaba los puños con fuerza y mantenía la mandíbula tensa.

\- Mamá… depieta – la llamó, meneando el brazo de su madre.

\- Nora, cariño – Me agaché a su lado. - Mamá está un poco malita, por eso está así. Pero pronto estará bien, no te preocupes. El abuelo Carlisle está curándola, para que en seguida vuelva a jugar contigo. Pero ahora debemos dejarla descansar, ¿de acuerdo mi niña? - Nora frunció la boca, en un gesto que la hacía parecer hija biológica de Bella.

\- Ale… - y me regaló una de esas sonrisas que podían derretirte.

Me levanté del suelo, y cuando me incliné para subir a Nora en brazos, Bella movió su brazo y sujetó a la pequeña.

Me quedé petrificado. No porque fuese una imagen emotiva, al contrario:

Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún no estaba consciente, no había nacido en su nueva no vida; pero había atrapado el brazo de Nora entre su mano, olfateando al aire, reclinando los labios hacía atrás; en un gesto característico de caza.

\- ¡Dios mio! - Susurré. A parte del gesto que Bella había adoptado al oler la sangre, me impresionó ver como el cambio en ella, comenzaba a ser más que notorio.

Emmet se acercó y con gran esfuerzo, consiguió apartarle la mano a Bella de la niña. La cual no quería moverse del lado de su madre, dificultando el trabajo de alejarla. La atrapé entre mis brazos, alejándome del lado de Bella.

\- Noo… mamá depieta – Balbuceaba, agitándose en mis brazos. Miré hacía Carlisle con angustia.

\- Ha sido un estímulo primario. Ha olido la sangre y ha reaccionado. Sin más. No sé a que vienen esas caras – Comentó restándole importancia. Pero su mirada, fija en Bella, estaba tensa.

Al resto podía engañarlos, pero a mí no. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien, para mentirnos entre nosotros. Sabía que ese gesto en Bella, lo había preocupado.

Tras darle la cena a Nora y dormirla, nos reunimos todos en el salón. De forma tácita, sabíamos que tocaba charla familiar.

\- Bien – Carlisle tomó la palabra – Creo, que… no tuvimos en cuenta de que Bella va a ser una neófita. Nos hemos dejado llevar por nuestro lado sentimental y no calculamos que cuando despierte tendrá sed. Que será una vampira.

\- ¡Joder!… ¿cómo se nos ha pasado eso? - Protestó Emmet. - Para ella va a ser difícil al despertar… Menudo despiste. - Bufó – A ver cómo hacemos para sacarla de aquí, sin que aniquile a medio barrio – Por supuesto, Emmet encontró la forma de sacar una broma de esto. Rose la lanzó una mirada fulminante.

\- Esto es serio, hijo… Deja las bromas – Lo regañó Esme con tono condescendiente.

\- Si. Es serio. Lo primero que haremos será sacar de aquí a los niños y abrir todas las ventanas para que el aire no huela a sangre humana. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Lleva 56 horas de conversión y el cambio en ella es más que evidente; no creo que tarde más de un par de horas. - meditó.

\- El cambio es demasiado llamativo. - Agregó Jasper. - No sé si dispondremos de tanto tiempo.

\- Si… todo va muy rápido – Meditó en voz alta Alice. Todos nos volteamos a verla – No puedo deciros nada. Solo he tenido algunos rescoldos de visiones, de ella convertida en vampira; pero no sé cuando despertará ni lo que hará… ¡Nada! Su don, su escudo de humana, ahora siendo vampira, bloquea el mio – Todos jadeamos de la sorpresa – No lo hace del todo, pero casi.

De pronto, sentimos un ruido a nuestras espaldas. Giramos, y lo que nos encontramos en la puerta del salón, nos dejó a todos petrificados:

.

Bella había despertado, y estaba de pie, mirándonos atentamente.

Tenía una belleza extraordinaria: Su melena se había ondulado un poco más, seguía oscura, pero ya no estaba negra, como ella lo llevaba teñido, si no que, su color natural había vuelto matizándose aquellos reflejos rojizos de antaño. Aunque tenía los ojos rojos, se habían vuelto felinos, dotándola de una mirada extraordinariamente dulce y sensual.

Y su pose, era la elegancia personificada. Esbelta, recta y con un toque de coquetería.

Con un aleteo de sus interminables pestañas, podría hacer caer de rodillas a cualquier hombre.

\- ¡Bella! - La primera en reaccionar fue Alice. - Estás… preciosa. - Le sonrió.

\- Hija… ¡Bienvenida a la familia! - La saludó Carlisle.

\- 56 horas… Eres una campeona, Bella – Le hizo la gracia Emmet.

Jasper la miraba atento. No mostraba una mirada hostil, pero tampoco amable. Estaba estudiando cualquier movimiento que ella pudiese hacer.

\- Bella… - Rose la saludó con una voz melosa – Los bebés, están bien. - Sonrió bajando la mirada hacía Alexander, el cual dormía en sus brazos – No sé si recuerdas que te estuve hablando de ellos.

La mirada de Bella voló al bultito que Rose sostenía entre sus brazos.

Ahora ella era una vampira, y sus gestos eran más disimulados que antes, pero podía seguir reconociéndolos: Ella miraba hacía el niño de forma fija, con una mezcla entre curiosa y asustada.

Su garganta se movió, tragando y automáticamente se llevó una mano al cuello.

\- Sé que quema… tranquila, es normal. - La avisé – Bienvenida… Estás hermosa, mi vida. - La miré con adoración.

Bella apartó su mirada hacía mí, y me miró abriendo los ojos, pestañeando sorprendida. Inclinó la cabeza, de forma curiosa; se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto muy de ella. Ella, seguía siendo Bella.

Mi fuero interno, agradeció ese gesto, tan humano. Su silencio, y su forma de mirar, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- ¿Bella? - Le preguntó Carlisle. - Habla hija… ¿Qué pasa? - Le preguntó preocupado. Ella frunció el ceño, pero dio un par de pasos en su dirección; acercándose cautelosa a Carlisle.

\- ¡Mamá…! - Gritó Nora desde la puerta. - Despetate – Las intenciones de Nora eran claras… Echar a correr a los brazos de su madre, así que la sujeté entre mis brazos. Jasper se posicionó a mi lado.

Bella la miró reflejando el más puro pánico en su mirada. Sus manos volaron a su garganta, agarrándola, casi estrangulándose.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos; cuando los abrió había hambre en ellos. Ferocidad. Alzó la barbilla, y las aletas de su nariz se movieron ligeramente; estaba olfateando a Nora.

\- ¡Isabella! - La llamó Jasper en tono severo. - Ni se te ocurra… Es tú hija. Acostumbrate a su olor desde ya. - La voz de mi hermano era como la de un general ordenando sobre sus tropas.

\- ¡Ugh! - Gruñó con su voz cantarina – No puedo soportarlo… - Aunque no me gustaron sus palabras, su voz era la de una soprano.

\- No respires – Ordenó Carlisle. Ella lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. - No necesitamos respirar. Tus funciones vitales han muerto, ¿recuerdas? - Bella pestañeó, angustiada. Aunque eso sirvió para que apartara la mirada aterradora de su hija.

\- No puedo soportarlo – Volvió a hablar. Su voz denotaba tensión y angustia. - Es superior a mí. - Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Giró su mirada hacía mis ojos – No sé como podías hacerlo… Es… ¡imposible! - Siseó. Le sonreí en respuesta.

\- No sin mucho esfuerzo… - Le alcé las cejas, de forma pícara. Ella pestañeó ante mi gesto, perpleja, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza; estaba aterrada. Y todos sabíamos que no había nada peor que un recién convertido asustado. Sus reacciones podían ser totalmente inesperadas.

\- No puedo controlar… mis movimientos – Su cara dejaba entre ver un ligero disgusto. Pero algo me decía que estaba tremendamente agobiada y aterrada.

\- Poco a poco, Bella. - Carlisle se acercó a ella, con total normalidad. - Has despertado antes de tiempo, y eso aturde aún más. En unos días te harás a tus nuevos sentidos.

\- La vista… lo veo !todo! Y lo oigo ¡todo! - Exclamó alterada.

-Dame tu mano, Bella – Le solicitó Carlisle. Jasper se tensó a mi lado.

\- Carlisle – El tono de Jasper estaba cargado de advertencia y miedo.

\- ¡Vamos Jasper! Tranquilo hijo. Bella no va a hacerme ningún daño. - Nuestro padre alzó la mano, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Daño? ¿A Carlisle? - Bella le frunció el ceño a Jasper, mostrando un rostro aterrador, pero de igual manera hermoso hasta lo doloroso. - ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? - Su voz, dulce como la miel, adquirió un tono ronco. De fiereza.

\- Eres una neófita. Ahora tienes muchísima fuerza, y puedes hacernos daño sin pretenderlo. - Le informó Jasper.

Carlisle le tendió la mano, para que ella depositará la suya. Era una manera de que explorará y se fuese haciendo poco a poco a los cambios. Y así, evitar que ocurriese algo desagradable si la tocábamos por accidente.

Cuando sus manos se unieron, Bella jadeó. Seguía asustada, pero Carlisle le dio confianza y ella comenzó a manosearle la mano y el antebrazo, maravillándose de la sensación.

\- ¿Ves? Ahora tenemos la misma temperatura. - La sonrisa de Carlisle se tornó pícara. - Ya no tendrás problemas de frío, ¡jaja! - Se carcajeó.

Bella agachó levemente la cara, como hacía hasta tan solo unas horas, siendo humana. Ahora mismo, estaría colorada.

Su mirada voló a la mía, volviéndose traviesa.

Hasta que sus ojos cambiaron la ruta y dejó de mirarme, para desviar sus orbes hasta Nora, que seguía en mis brazos.

El corazón de la niña latía rápido sacudiendo su torrente sanguíneo, a la expectativa de irse con su madre.

A Bella se le contrajo la cara; fijando su mirada en la niña; mandíbula apretada, ojos muy abiertos; aletas de la nariz moviéndose y barbilla ligeramente alzada: Estaba de caza. Estaba cazando a su hija.

Dio un paso hacía mí, y yo apreté a Nora entre mis brazos. Rose se materializó de la nada y atrapó a la niña, alejándola.

\- ¡Bella no! - Emmet se posicionó delante de ella. - Ni pienses que te voy a dejar que te acerques. - Le habló muy serio. - ¡Mírame… Ahora! - Le alzó la voz muy serio.

Bella pestañeó, cambiando el destino de sus ojos hacía Emmet. Su mirada cambió, volviéndose agónica.

\- No puedo… Esto me supera… - Murmuró. - Debiste dejarme morir… ¡Tú! - Me señaló – Tu me mordiste… Debiste dejarme morir – Ahora su voz cambió a una lastimera; dirigió su mirada a Rose. - Te entiendo perfectamente; ahora sí. - Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No Bella… - Le murmuró mi hermana.

\- ¡Se va! - Alzó la voz Alice, saliendo de una visión; no me había percatado, ya que no le quitaba los ojos de encima ante cualquier mal movimiento por parte de Bella.

Bella se giró hacía Alice; y ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice, pero cargada de sentimientos.

Esos segundos me dieron margen para poder acercarme a Bella.

\- Mi vida… - le susurré, - ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar que dejaría que murieras? Te amo demasiado. - Alcé mi mano despacio, para que tantease mi gesto, y le acaricié la cara.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, degustando el contacto; me dedicó una sonrisa triste y cuando volvió a abrirlos nos mantuvimos la mirada no más de dos segundos y... se volatilizó ante mis ojos. Desapareció de nuestra vista, del piso, del contacto que estábamos manteniendo, en menos de una fracción de segundo.

\- ¡Bellaaa! - La llamé a gritos.

Todos nos quedamos contemplando la puerta, para, un instante después, mirarnos entre nosotros. Las palabras sobraban; todos sabíamos lo que había qué hacer.

Jasper y Alice salieron a mi lado, sin falta de decirles nada, en busca de Bella.

Recorrimos durante horas la zona abriendo en cada vuelta más y más el terreno a inspeccionar. Pero nada… No había rastro de Bella por ningún lado.

Incluso Jasper, que era buen rastreador, no conseguía encontrar un rastro fiable de ella.

\- Se ha… volatilizado – Murmuró Alice completamente agobiada.

\- Ella nos conoce. Nos conoce mucho mejor que nosotros a ella – Sentenció Jasper. - Sabe como darnos esquinazo.

Al volver a casa, tras horas buscándola, todo eran caras de tristeza absoluta. Nos miramos entre nosotros, desconcertados.

Nadie tenía noticias de Bella. Todos menos Esme; la cual sujetaba unos papeles entre sus manos.

.

\- Son… para ti. - Me indicó. Pestañeé sorprendido.

Los recuperé de manos de mi madre y los leí en dos segundos. Todos contenían la respiración esperando a saber qué eran aquellos papeles y qué decía Bella en ellos.

\- Son unos documentos, donde me cede la custodia compartida de Nora. Ahora, paso a ser su padre adoptivo, junto con Bella. - Estaba completamente sorprendido, pero debía reconocer que en cierta manera, emocionado. - También están firmados otros, donde adjudica el apellido Cullen a la niña. - Desvié la mirada hacía mi madre - Te nombra a ti, Esme, para suplirla a ella, en su ausencia.

\- ¡Oh…! - Jadeó Esme. Todas la miradas volaron hacía mi madre. - Hace un par de semanas, ella me preguntó si yo cuidaría de Nora si le pasase algo. - Pestañeó, frunciendo el ceño – No la vi rara, ni nada en Bella me llamó la atención, y di por echo que tendría miedo a que algo le sucediese y quería estar tranquila respecto a Nora.

\- Yo si tuve una visión, muy breve, de Bella redactando unos documentos. - Anunció Alice ganándose mi mirada reprobatoria. - Me da igual que me estés mirando así. Era algo privado de Bella y yo, no tenía porque desvelar su secreto. - Claudiqué; realmente mi hermana tenía razón y no podía pagar con ella mi frustración.

\- Hay también una carta… para todos...

.

.

 ** _Noche Buena, dos años después..._**

 ** _._**

\- Mira Nora… - Llamé a la niña desde el salón, junto al árbol de Navidad – Los regalos ya han llegado.

\- ¿Y el de mamá… ? ¿Está el de mamá? - Preguntó ilusionada. Me incliné de hombros para hacerla rabiar un poco – O… este año… - sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza; eso me partió el corazón porque suponía lo que iba a decirme. - … ¿Va a traerlo ella? - Suspiré - ¿Papá? - Me apuró a contestar.

\- No cariño… se lo ha dado a Santa Claus; ella aún no está recuperada y no puede venir. - Le mentí, como siempre.

\- Los gemelos ya están listos – Anunció Rose, cortando así el ambiente triste – Abramos los regalos, niños. - La mirada de mi hermana se enfocó en la mía con pena.

Otra Navidad sin Bella.

Otros 365 días viviendo con su ausencia… 730 días en total.

Jamás había contado los días de esta forma obsesiva; incluso en nuestra primera separación, no los había llevado tan en cuanta como ahora.

730 días sin ningún tipo de señal. Viviendo en la más absoluta oscuridad respecto a ella.


	29. Chapter 29

**.HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **No os he abandonado, pero está semana he estado muy, muy liada.**

 **Mi hijo hace su primera comunión y me han faltado horas en el dia... Bueno, son (En España) las 1:41 hs de la madrugada.**

 **Para que veaís que no quería dejaros sin ninguna actu está semana, hoy, me acuesto un poquito más tarde.**

 **Espero mi recompensa con vuestros comentariosssssss!**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

* * *

 _EDWARD PV_

* * *

.

No me cansaba de leerla:

La carta de "disculpa", como la había llamado Esme, que Bella nos dejó. Era un folio blanco con su caligrafía, su firma y la fecha de cuando fue redactada.

En ella, se disculpaba con todos. Con toda la familia por su huida.

A mi, me dedicó unas palabras a parte, en otra carta junto con los documentos donde, una vez rubricara mi firma, aceptaba compartir la custodia de Nora, convirtiéndome en su padre.

Por supuesto, esa firma quedó estampada en el papel, casi en el mismo momento que acabe de leer los documentos.

Desee ser el padre de esa niña, desde el mismo momento en que Bella salió con ella de la clínica donde había nacido, envuelta en aquella mantita rosa.

Aún recuerdo la mirada que ambos nos dedicamos aquel día, deseando en lo más profundo de nuestras almas, que aquel bultito que descansaba entre los brazos de la única mujer que he amado, fuese nuestra. Real y biológicamente nuestra.

.

 _""Lo primero que he de deciros es, GRACIAS. Por todo. Por vuestro apoyo, por vuesto amor, por vuestra protección... Pero, si estáis leyendo esto, es que mi conversión no ha salido como siempre desee y esperé; que mi idea romántica de ser vampira, no fue tan... "romántica" como supuse._

 _Quiero desligaros de toda culpa, respecto a si debistéis dejarme morir en vez de convertirme. Entiendo que cuando quieres a alguien, no puedes imaginar tu vida sin esa persona. Y más a sabiendas que tu, vas a vivir para siempre._

 _A estas alturas, deseo que entendáis que no os guardo ningún rencor por nada. Todo enfado, duda o rencor por lo sucedido en Forks, ha quedado olvidado._

 _Y esta huida, no es una venganza, que seguramente es lo primero que ha podido pasarle por la cabeza a Jasper; No. No es una venganza._

 _Simplemente es que algo a pasado, albergo varias opciones al respecto, y no he podido asimilarlo._

 _Esto no es un adiós para siempre, solo una hasta luego. Si me he ido, es que necesito espacio. Alejarme de vosotros y comenzar en esta nueva no/vida sola._

 _Cuando esté preparada volveré; no podría asimilar vivir eternamente sin vosotros, porque os quiero. A cada uno de vosotros, por como sois, por vuestro caracter de forma individual y por vuestro proceder como familia._

 _Siento lo de Nora... pero sé que con vosotros estará bien. Mejor que bien. Y Esme, siento haberte liado aquel día cuando te lo comenté, haciéndote creer que era simplemente miedo a morir._

 _Por favor os pido, que le habléis de mí. Que os inventéis alguna de esas historias y fachadas tan bien montadas que solo vosotros podeis construir; para que así ella, no se olvide de mí. Aun es un bebé, y sin estimulación, podría olvidarme facilmente._

 _Rose y Emmet... Los bebés son vuestros... No hace falta que les habléis de su procedencia. Tu Rose, eres su madre; no yo. Cuando sean suficientemente mayores, ya se les explicará detalladamente. Gracias por haber escogido Alexander y Emma... Sigo creyendo que son los nombres más bonitos. Sí, aun estaba lúcida cuando dijistéis sus nombres en voz alta._

 _Alice, espero tener mi escudo lo suficientemente potenciado como para que no puedas controlarme con tus visiones. Yo pondré de mi parte para que no veas nada que no quiera que veas. Sé que si me localizases, vendrías a por mí. Y si lo hiciéses... Por favor. Debes dejar que vuelva por mí misma. Por favor, concédeme ese deseo._

 _Carlisle... Aunque no hayas sido tu el que me convirtieras, te considero mi padre, al igual que a Esme mi madre. Cuando llegue el día, adoptaré el apellido que desde mucho tiempo, debía seguir a mi nombre. Seré una Cullen, bajo tu paternidad, como debió ser siempre._

 _También quiero aclararte, sobre todo a ti, que seguiré desde el principio, cueste lo que me cueste "tú forma de vida"._

 _Edward... Esta es la parte más dificil... Despedirme de ti, por voluntad propia. Es un hasta luego, pero realmente no se cuánto va a llevarme la adaptación. Te pido, especialmente a ti, que no te culpes por nada. Se que fuiste tu quien me mordió y me alegro por ello, por ser tu creación. Cuando llegue el día, explicaré qué fue lo que sucedió para tener que irme. Pero te aseguro que no ha sido por ti._

 _Los papeles de la adopción de Nora, como ves, están fechados mucho antes de escribir esta carta. Era mi regalo de Navidad para ti._

 _Y a todos... os quiero. Sé que lo sabéis... Pero no os hacéis una idea de hasta cuanto. No ha pasado un día, desde que nos conocimos, que os dejara de amar._

 _Recordar eso, por favor._

 _Con amor..._

 _Isabella Swan.""_

 _._

Mi carta, era mucho más breve. Pero cargada de sentimientos desde la primera letra:

.

 _"" Mi queridísimo Edward,_

 _Te amo._

 _Lo he echo desde aquel primer día que te vi entrando en la cafetería del instituto. Y a cada problema que nos enfrentábamos, pese a tu opinión, te amaba más y me sentía más y más ligada a tí. Eso fue uno de los motivos por lo que más me dolió tu ruptura. Porque sabía, siempre lo supe, que juntos, podríamos enfrentarnos a todo._

 _Por favor, no te culpes de mi huida. Algo ha pasado para tener que irme; te lo explicaré a su debido tiempo._

 _Cuida a Nora por mí, ahora eres su padre. Realmente siempre lo has sido. Háblale de mí, haz que no me olvide._

 _Prometo, que la criaremos juntos, como papá y mamá. Como una familia._

 _También te pido que no me busques. Por favor... Te suplico que me dejes volver por mi misma._

 _Te amo... ayer, hoy y... siempre._

 _"Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo"_

 _Bella""_

 _._

Una y mil veces. Una y mil veces. Me la sabía de memoria. Cada coma, cada tilde. Podía percibir, por los ligeros cambios en su caligrafía, que palabras habían resultado más difíciles y emotivas de escribir para Bella.

Después de leer las cartas y documentos, todos nos quedamos desconcertados; asimilando su huida y buscando un por qué a ella.

Tras mucho debatir, todos llegamos a una deducción común:

"Ella se había ido por la sangre de los niños. Especialmente de Nora. Los bebés llevaban su propia sangre y pudiera que eso los hiciese menos apetecibles; pero Nora, no tenía su código genético. Y antes de poner a su hija en peligro, decidió huir."

Carlisle también hizo mención, acompañado del beneplácito de Jasper al captar sus sentimientos en aquellos minutos tras su despertar, que Bella se sintió abrumada por sus nuevos sentidos.

Ella jamás había llegado a comprender el alcance de estos.

Y de eso, teníamos la culpa todos. Nunca nos paramos a explicarle detenidamente cuan podía sentir, oler y ver uno de los nuestros. Nadie quiso entrarle en detalles extremos, para no romperle la idea romántica de nuestra naturaleza; y que ella, siendo humana, se sintiese aún más cohibida entre nosotros.

Decidimos no buscarla. Le dimos el margen de la duda, confiando en que ella, haría las cosas bien; sin meterse en ningún lío, a ella y a nosotros.

"- Ella ahora es una vampira – Había dicho Carlisle – Ya no es delicada y frágil. A convivido con nosotros lo suficiente para saber como manejarse."

Aunque no la buscamos, como nos pidió, si que movimos algunos hilos. Comprobamos que había sacado dinero de su cuenta personal en una sucursal de Queens; al otro lado del rio. Más cerca de nosotros de lo que habíamos creído.

Comprobamos cualquier tipo de transporte y en ninguno aparecía ella. Había sido lo suficientemente lista, para no meterse en un tren o avión repleto de gente.

.

A Nora le habíamos dicho que su madre estaba malita, y que había ido a una residencia para descansar, donde no admitían a niños. Que su madre pronto estaría en casa, con ella. Que la quería muchísimo y que estaba deseando abrazarla.

Alice, una experta en retoques fotográficos, cada cierto tiempo, le enseñaba una foto de Bella, para que la niña, hiciese un álbum personal. Álbum del que no se separaba para nada y el cual miraba varias veces al día, suspirando por su madre.

Ahora contemplaba a mi hija, abrir los regalos de Navidad junto con sus primos. Era una niña feliz y amada. No le faltaba de nada... Excepto su madre.

Podía entender su tristeza, ya que yo sentía la misma añoranza por mi amada.

.

El timbre me sacó de mi ensoñación. Sonreí, porque supuse lo que sería: El regalo de Navidad de Bella para Nora.

\- ¡El timbre! - Gritó ella. Tenía poco más de tres años, pero era una niña muy lista y despierta. - ¡El regalo de mamá!

Se levantó de un salto, pegándose a mi para acompañarme a abrir.

Un repartidor sostenía una caja de tamaño pequeño. Le sonrió a la niña, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

\- Creo que esto es para ti. ¿Tu eres Nora? - Le preguntó el chico; ella asintió entusiasta. - Pues si, entonces es tuyo.

\- Démelo a mí. - Esme se acercó para sujetar el regalo. - Vamos Nora, llevémonos bajo el árbol y lo abrimos – Nora se fue dando saltos pegada a las piernas de su abuela.

\- ¿Señor Cullen? - Me preguntó el chico; asentí – Debe firmar aquí. Y, señor... necesito que la niña abra el paquete y que me den de vuelta el sobre. - Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Darte una respuesta? - Pregunté confuso.

\- Si. La señora Cullen... – Abrí los ojos ante la sola mención de ese apellido; de _mí_ apellido.

\- ¿La señora Cullen? - Pregunté sin saber cómo sentirme, interrumpiendo al chico.

Alice se posicionó a mi lado. El resto de la familia, estaban pendientes a la conversación desde el salón.

\- Si... - El chico pestañeó sorprendido – La señora Isabella Cullen – Jadeé al escuchar su nombre seguido de nuestro apellido. - Me dio datos concretos sobre el paquete.

\- ¿Has visto personalmente a la señora Cullen? - Le preguntó mi hermana, visiblemente emocionada.

\- Si. Hace unos días fue a la oficina de mensajería con el paquete. - Los ojos del chico se abrieron, mostrándose casi extasiado.

Y al fin... en su mente, en sus recuerdos, pude ver a Bella. Me quedé inmóvil; estático completamente con su imagen. Era una inmortal todo poderosa; Su porte y su belleza resultaban hipnotizantes.

\- Me pagó un extra, muy generoso – Sonrió – por hacer esta parafernalia. También me avisó de que me harían varias preguntas, y que tenía libertad para contestar; bueno, hasta donde sé, por supuesto.

\- ¿Y... - mi hermana me miró con una sonrisa pícara - ... Cómo estaba ella? Hace tiempo que no la vemos. - Explicó Alice.

\- ¡Oh...! - Su expresión se volvió confusa - Pues ella... - El repartidor soltó el aire de los pulmones, envuelto en un suspiro. Otra imagen de Bella llenó su mente: De su rostro; de lo finísimo y delicado de sus rasgos. – Está... ¡Cómo decirlo! Genial... Tiene usted una esposa realmente preciosa, señor – Sus mejillas se tiñeron. Y yo podría jurar que me latió hasta el corazón ante la mención del comentario.

Entonces entendí su cara contrariada: Si ella era mi esposa, el comentario de Alice, le habría resultado raro.

\- ¿Es hermana suya? - El repartidor se coloreó aun más, al darse cuenta de la pregunta indiscreta que le había lanzado a Alice.

\- Somos parientes, si. Pero no hermanas. - Explicó con una sonrisa.

\- Papá... Tía Alice – Llamó Nora completamente emocionada mientras trotaba hasta nuestro lado – El regalo de mamá – Nora me tendió un libro infantil. - Y para ti también hay un regalo – Sonrió. Eso me dejó traspuesto.

La niña me tendió un sobre el cual llevaba nuestros nombres escritos; el de Nora y el mío.

\- ¿A esto estas esperando? - Le pregunté al repartidor. Asintió con la cabeza.

Abrí el sobre y en él, había una finísima invitación a un evento literario infantil. El cual se celebraría al día siguiente en la biblioteca pública.

La entrada iba a nombre de:

"Familia Cullen. Invitada de honor, Nora Cullen"

\- Por lo poco que me explicó la señora Cullen, es un acto de presentación de un libro infantil de un escritor conocido suyo y van a hacer una gran fiesta para niños. - Relató. - Necesita el resguardo de asistencia que debería estar dentro del sobre.

Efectivamente, otro papel, de la misma delicadeza del anterior, descansaba dentro del sobre.

Miré hacía mi hermana, la cual, con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad, asintió.

\- Toma... Entrégale el resguardo a la Sra. Cullen. Toda la familia asistirá. - No necesitaba preguntar al resto. Sabía más que de sobra su respuesta.

\- ¡Ah...! casi se me olvida... Esto es para Alexander y Emma Cullen – El chico recogió del suelo otro paquete, parecido al de Nora.

Rose apareció de la nada, seguida de Emmet. Ambos sonreían como tontos.

El chico se quedó estupefacto nada más ver a Rosalie.

\- Usted si es hermana de la Sra. Cullen – Asintió a su propia afirmación.

\- Si... Así es. - Respondió Rose muy pagada - ¿nos ves parecido? - Le preguntó escondiendo el tono jocoso.

\- Si... Aunque el color del pelo es distinto... Son muy parecidas. - Explicó el chico maravillado.

\- Gracias... - Rose lo deslumbró con una de sus sonrisas – Yo soy la madre de los niños. Son los sobrinos de Isabella. - Le aclaró al chico, que había quedado atontado ante los gestos de mi hermana.

En cuanto cerré la puerta, despachando al chico y entregándole un aguinaldo por repartir el día de Navidad, el resto de la familia no me dejó casi ni llegar al salón.

.

\- ¿Señora Cullen? - Preguntó Esme, maravillada. - O sea, que ya usa nuestro apellido.

\- Creo que lo ha usado exclusivamente para esto. Nos ha querido dar a entender que está lista para volver. - Aclaró Carlisle. Todos asentimos.

\- Puede que mañana tengamos visita – Murmuró Jasper con una gesto travieso.

Alice y yo compartimos una mirada de entendimiento, y nos sumimos en un abrazo fraternal.

\- Bella por fin estará entre nosotros. Estoy segura – Canturreaba Alice, derrochando felicidad.

\- Mantengamos la calma – Esme le lanzó una mirada a su hija, y otra a Nora. - No adelantemos acontecimientos. - Murmuró. Alice entendió y controló sus emociones.

No era bueno entusiasmar a Nora con la idea de ver mañana a su madre, ya que podía ser simplemente lo que parecía: Una invitación especial a un evento infantil.

Bella adoraba la literatura y los libros. Pudiera ser que quisiera instaurar el mismo entusiasmo en su hija.

A los niños les regaló otro libro infantil, como el de Nora. De esos en que en cada página se abren formas y dibujos en relieve. A Nora le maravillo, y a los gemelos también. Los tuvimos entretenidos durante horas con los libros.

.

Nunca un día, se me había echo tan extremadamente largo. Las horas no pasaban. Y parecía que la noche se negaba a llegar, para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer.

Me encontraba inquieto; mucho.

No quería emocionarme con ideas imaginarias, pero mi inerte corazón danzaba (no literalmente) ante la anticipación y la alegría de ver a nuestra amada.

Todos nos preparamos de forma idónea para el evento. Ya que era una fiesta infantil, no se solicitaba ir de etiqueta, a parte de que la hora de inicio era por la tarde, a una hora recomendada para niños. Simplemente se solicitaba una indumentaria elegante, pero sin excesos. Y que se acompañase de algún complemento circense: un chupo gigante, una corbata enorme, una flor de chiscar agua, un sombrero de copa de color llamativo.

Mis hermanas y mi madre se cambiaron de ropa como un millón de veces. Alice fue la encargada de encontrar una tienda especializada en disfraces para nuestros complementos.

Los chicos íbamos de chistera, y las chicas con corbatas gigantes de mil colores.

La hora había llegado.

Justo cuando nos disponíamos a decidir en que vehículo asistir, alguien pico a la puerta. Mi padre fue el que abrió.

.

\- Buenas tardes... ¿Residencia de los Cullen? - Preguntó un chico vestido de uniforme.

\- Sí. Aquí es.

\- Soy el chófer de la limusina que los llevará al evento literario. - Se explicó. - ¿El señor Carlisle Cullen? Necesito que me firme el resguardo.

\- Soy yo... - Mi padre se había quedado anonadado. - Dame – Le firmó el resguardo. - ¿Esto es gentileza de la editorial?

\- No. Es gentileza de la Señorita Isabella Cullen. De su hija, señor. - Volvía a usar nuestro apellido, pero esta vez de soltera. Aun así, el escuchar pronunciar su nombre con nuestro apellido me hacía tintinear algo dentro de mi.

\- ¡OH! Mira que le dije a mi hija que no se tomara la molestia. Esta niña... - Disimuló Carlisle. El chófer rió.

\- Eso mismo dijo ella que diría, señor.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y una bolsa con cosas para los niños. Pañales, toallitas y demás enseres.

.

Nos metimos en el coche con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Perdona – Después de unos minutos de viaje, Emmet fue el que rompió el silencio, llamando la atención del chófer. - ¿Sabes si la señorita Cullen estará allí?

\- No señor... No lo sé. Lo siento. Solo me contrató para estar a su disposición de llevarlos y traerlos de la fiesta. - Se explicó.

Nada más llegar, lo primero que hice fue mirar en las mentes de los invitados, a la expectativa de que alguien lo hubiese visto.

Un rostro como el de Bella, no pasaría desapercibido en el recuerdo de ningún humano.

.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? - Me preguntó Alice. Negué con la cabeza.

\- Nadie tiene su recuerdo en la mente – Contesté con pesadumbre.

\- Los niños están pasándoselo en grande – Esme y Emmet se nos acercaron, haciéndonos mirar hacía el lugar destinado para los juegos de los más pequeños.

Nora, Alex y Emma estaban disfrutando de lo lindo; había payasos, globos, malavares... La fiesta estaba estupendamente montada; sobretodo para los niños.

Justo cuando iba a voltear otra vez la cabeza,algo en mi visión periférica me hizo girarla de nuevo:

Un rostro. Uno que aunque ahora era hermoso hasta lo imposible, seguían manteniendo sus rasgos originales. Uno que jamás podría olvidar.

Mis ojos se abrieron, incluso mi mandíbula cayó ligeramente. _Era ella._

Di un paso tímido; mi brillante mente de vampiro había sufrido un colapso, hasta que la voz de mi hija, me hizo reaccionar:

\- ¡Mamá! -

.

.

 **¿Será realmente Bella?**

 **Y si lo es... ¿Cómo será el encuentro?**

 **Prontito saldremos de dudas.**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	30. Chapter 30 Capítulo 30

**¡SIIIIIIII ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **Y espero que tengáis tiempo... porque es un capi largo, como os merecéis por la espera.**

 **Os pongo en antecedentes:...**

 *** Están en la fiesta infantil. En la presentación de unos libros para niños.**

 *** Ellos no se han visto desde hace justo dos años. Sin ninguna noticia.**

 *** Es el día siguiente de Navidad (26 Diciembre) Bella se fue el día de Año Nuevo (es cuando despertó como Vampira)**

 *** Ella se había despedido de Edward diciéndole que si quería ser una Cullen y que lo amaba, pero seguía con dudas respecto a él.**

 **Tras esto... Os dejo que lo disfrutéis!**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 30**

* * *

 _PV EDWARD_

* * *

.

 _\- ¿Mamá?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"- ¡Dios mío... Es, Bella!"_

 _._

El pensamiento de mi hermana Alice, entró en mi cerebro, el cual no respondía a ningún estímulo. Solo a la visión de Bella delante de mí.

Era una inmortal poderosa; su porte, su belleza... llegaba a ser intimidante.

La voz de Nora se escuchó claramente incluso para los oídos humanos, ya que varios padres se voltearon al escuchar a nuestra hija gritar; los cuales se quedaron mirando para Bella con los ojos abiertos.

La niña salió corriendo en dirección a su madre, la cual se agachó para estar a su altura y acto seguido la estrechó entre sus brazos rodeándola con gran amor.

\- Mi niña... Mi bebé preciosa – Murmuraba con la voz tomada por la emoción. - Déjame que te vea... ¡Dios cuánto te he echado de menos mi amor! - Bella separó a su hija para verle la cara.

\- Ya no soy una bebé – Le contestó Nora; sus ojos relucían como dos luceros.

\- Ya sé que no lo eres... Eres una nenita preciosísima – Le contestó su madre, a la cual también le relucía la mirada.

\- ¿Ya estás curada? - Le preguntó Nora, cruzándole un destello de miedo por los ojos.

\- No nenita... Ya estoy bien. Muy bien. No volveré a dejarte nunca – Enfatizó la palabra "nunca". Por supuesto, ahora esa palabra adquiría un sentido mucho más poético.

Ambas se envolvieron en otro tierno y amoroso abrazo mientras Bella le susurraba cuanto la quería y la había extrañado.

Una sensación extraña envolvió mi cuerpo cuando Bella le prometió que no volvería a dejarla; una mezcla entre felicidad y temor.

 _"¿A qué se referiría? Solo había dos opciones... O se quedaba con nosotros, o se iba con la niña"_

Por un segundo, el pánico se hizo protagonista de mis emociones. Descarté veloz esa sensación. No quería empañar con malos sentimientos este momento.

.

La familia se reunió en torno a mí, contemplando la misma visión que yo, anonadados y entusiasmados.

Aunque no poseía el poder de Jasper, en ese momento no lo necesitaba para saber los sentimientos que emanaban a borbotones de todos ellos.

\- Está preciosa... Y Nora... Es fascinante como la ha reconocido. - Murmuraba Esme emocionada.

\- Sabía que llegaría a ser una inmortal que llamaría la atención, pero no hasta ese punto. - Reconoció nuestro padre, también muy afectado. - Y qué temple entre humanos... ¿Quién diría que lleva dos años en su nueva vida? - Asentí; yo también me había percatado de eso. Era impresionante su saber estar. Ni un mal gesto, ni una respiración de emergencia... ¡nada!

Rose y Emmet tenían en sus brazos a los mellizos, esperando el momento de presentarle a Bella a sus "sobrinos".

Todos los miramos y luego la miramos a ella.

El rostro de Bella había cambiado notoriamente, pero nuestros potentes ojos aún podían reconocer varios de sus rasgos humanos. Y el parecido con "sus hijos" era bastante evidente; por suerte, para los ojos humanos no era tan obvio.

Después de varios minutos entre arrumacos, Bella por fin despego su mirada de Nora y nos observó a nosotros. No posó los ojos más de un segundo en cada uno de nosotros, yo incluido.

Eso me lanzó un calambrazo de decepción, aunque claro... no pretendía que se lanzara a mis brazos. _¿O sí?_

Después de observarnos rápidamente, un hombre, bastante atractivo, le pasó la mano por la cintura con una sonrisa que centelleaba, y tras hacerle un arrumaco a Nora y que Bella le aclarara que era su hija, le murmuró algo al oído.

\- Es la hora, Isabella.

 _"- ¿A sí que está es su hija? Y este, debe ser el padre de la niña, por como la mira no cabe ni la menor duda. Parece que hubiese visto a Dios... Este tio va a venir a joderme, o mejor, que yo no me la pueda acabar tirando. Aunque Isabella está fría y distante, bueno, como siempre... Pero ellos... ¿estarán separados? Nunca a hablado nada personal sobre su familia, los ha mencionado por alto. Solo habló de su hija, demasiado para mi gusto... Tiene que ser una leona en la cama... Estoy seguro... A ver si acabamos con esta historia de una puta vez, menudo coñazo. - "_

\- Edward... - Jasper se posicionó a mi lado, llamándome entre susurros. - ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo tanta ira salir de ti? ¿Qué ocurre con ese tío?

 _"- ¿Están juntos? -"_ Me preguntó mentalmente Alice. Negué.

\- Sus pensamientos son petulantes y muy desagradables... - Gruñí, más que hablé.

\- Si... Ahora voy Connor, un momento. - Le respondió ella con tono algo cortante.

Me deslumbraba observar su cambio como vampira. La forma en que usaba los distintos tonos de voz, los gestos... Lo tenía controlado aún siendo poco menos que una neófita.

Se acercó con su extraordinario porte. No parecía que andase, si no que desfilase como una modelo de pasarela. Sus movimientos transmitían sensualidad y seguridad por doquier.

.

\- Hola... familia. - Nos saludó. No mostraba distanciamiento ni tampoco frialdad; solo una sensación como si estuviese pasando un momento apurado. Marcando un tanto las distancias.

\- Papá... Es... mamá. Ella está aquí – Nora daba saltitos en el regazo de su madre, la cual le sonreía con gran ternura, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre.

\- Mamá... la yaya quiere abrazarte – Le dijo en un susurro riendo de forma traviesa.

\- Sí, lo sé. Y yo a ella también. - Esme sonrió de tal forma que creí se le desencajaría la mandíbula.

Alcé los brazos y Nora dio un salto acomodándose en ellos, Bella bajó la mirada evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo; eso lanzó otro latigazo de despecho a mi inerte corazón.

Ahora Bella estaba libre sin la niña en sus brazos, los cuales estuvieron desocupados casi antes de que Nora saltara a lo míos, ya que Esme la rodeó fuertemente entre los suyos.

\- Por fin estás aquí... hija. ¡Cuánto te hemos extrañado! Estás preciosa... - Le susurraba amorosamente al oído. Bella dejó escapar una tímida, pero encantadora, sonrisa.

Carlisle no esperó a que su mujer se separara, y las abrazó a ambas.

\- Bella... Hija. No encuentro léxico para describir lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí.

\- Gracias. - Respondió una vez la soltaron de la presa de sus brazos – Yo también me alegro de veros, al fin. Aunque el tiempo es... relativo – Una tímida sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro.

\- ¿Verdad qué si? - Mi padre le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

\- Aunque hija... - le alzó las cejas con intención. - Al final, te quitaron el privilegio – Sonrió de forma traviesa.

\- Pues si... - Carlisle dirigió su mirada hacía mí, y nos sonreímos – Pero no me importa, habiéndolo echo él. - Volvió a enfocar su mirada en Bella - He de realzar tu temple entre... humanos – susurró esta última palabra. Bella alzó la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente, orgullosa de sí misma.

\- ¿Verdad qué si? - Su voz se tornó cantarina a la par que simpática. Era la primera expresión natural que le habíamos visto hasta ahora. - Pero lo mio me ha costado – Alzó las cejas, traviesa.

Su rostro volvió a tornarse controlado, cesando así cualquier rasgo de "simpatía". Alzó la mirada en busca del miembro que menos esperábamos que fuese su prioridad en este reencuentro: Jasper.

Dio los dos pasos que los separaban, quedándose delante de él.

\- Había reservado mi primer abrazo para ti, pero se me han adelantado – Miró fingiendo reproche hacía mis padres. - Ahora ya no tendrás problema en darme un abrazo, ¿verdad? - Jasper pestañeó sorprendido, pero negó, contestando así a la pregunta de Bella, regalándole una de sus contadas sonrisas.

Ambos se abrazaron, y ese gesto, de alguna manera, fue una reconciliación entre ellos por lo sucedido en aquel fatídico cumpleaños. Entre ellos, y por ende, con toda la familia.

Cuando se separaron, Alice ya estaba a su lado. Ambas se miraron, contemplándose la una a la otra; reconociéndose.

\- Te he echado de menos – Alice lo dijo alto y claro. No esperó a susurros en el oído. Tan Alice. - Estás impresionante – La aduló. - Y me encanta tu vestido, es... ¡perfecto!

\- Gracias... yo a ti también. Mucho. - Sonrió melancólica; ese gesto me hizo fruncir el ceño con sospecha. ¿Qué pensamiento habría ensombrecido su rostro? – Lo elegí pensando en ti. Sabía que sería una indumentaria que tu misma hubieses elegido para mí. - Alice asintió encantada por el cumplido.

Y sin más, se fundieron en un abrazo. Uno que llevábamos dos años esperando. Toda la familia respiró emocionada.

\- Tita Alice te ha echado mucho de menos – Aclaró nuestra hija, sonriendo hacia su tía. - Ella y papá, eran los que más hablaban de ti. - Su cara angelical nos desarmó a todos, incluida a su madre; que la contemplaba con adoración.

Ahora solo quedábamos los que creía, serían más difíciles de saludar: Rose y Emmet por llevar a sus "hijos/sobrinos" en brazos y por supuesto, yo mismo.

Pero como las cosas no pueden ser fáciles entre nosotros, el tipo ese, Connor, volvió a tocarla en la cintura, interrumpiendo así nuestro saludo.

\- Isabella... siento interrumpir, pero te esperan para la presentación.

 _"¿Presentación? ¿Qué presentación?"_

Todos nos miramos sin comprender.

.

\- No te disgustes Edward... - Alice enroscó su brazo entre el mío a modo de jarra. - Ella te saludará como os merecéis. No desesperes. - Suspiré – Piensa que igual que tu estás nervioso, ella debe estar peor que tú. - Jasper asintió.

.

\- Disculparme un momento... Ahora mismo vuelvo. - Se despidió con suma educación.

\- Señoras y Señores, lo primero quiero agradecer su presencia aquí está tarde. Espero que ustedes y sus niños, estén disfrutando de la velada y los juegos...

El tal Connor comenzó con una introducción, muy educada y elaborada. Tenía pinta de ser editor o algo similar por su fluidez a la hora de expresarse y hablar.

Después dio paso a la presentación de una colección de libros infantiles, iguales a los que Bella le regaló a los niños.

Estaban presentando a la escritora, una chica bastante jovencita. Y tras unas palabras de presentación, la susodicha escritora dio paso a los agradecimientos...

\- ... Y por supuesto debo agradecer el apoyo a mi editora privada, Isabella Cullen – Toda la familia jadeó al escuchar aquello – Que sin su apoyo moral y, aunque queda poco delicado mencionarlo, su apoyo económico, mis libros no hubiesen visto la luz...

\- ¿Editora privada? - Preguntó Alice en alto - ¿Pero de donde ha sacado el dinero para...? - La pregunta quedó inconclusa, ya que una visión estaba llegándole.

A los pocos segundos, Alice comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Es la mejor! ¡Tiene una mente brillante! - Exclamó asombrada. - Bella me ha dejado ver... - Todos pestañeamos sorprendidos. - Ella tenía acceso a nuestros asesores legales, por lo que podía seguir nuestros movimientos – Todos fruncimos el ceño sin entender a donde llegaba esto – Ella siguió nuestro juego en bolsa. Donde nuestro asesor invertía, ella lo hacía también con el dinero que tenía; con el suyo propio. No ha tocado ni un dolar de la cuenta conjunta donde estamos todos agregados. - Aclaró.

Aunque el tema económico lo sabíamos porque fue una de nuestras primeras ideas para localizarla los primeros días tras su marcha. De vez en cuando controlábamos si había movimientos en esa cuenta por su parte; pero jamás tocó ese dinero.

\- ¡Es una fenómena! - Aduló Emmet – Se nota que es una Cullen. ¡Jajaja! - Rió estrepitosamente.

Todos lanzamos una mirada hacía ella, hacía Bella, la cual nos estaba mirando muy disimuladamente y le guiñó un ojo a Alice, de forma cómplice.

La escritora le cedió el turno a Bella.

\- Lo primero gracias por estar aquí, apoyando la presentación de esta magnífica colección de libros infantiles. Pero el esfuerzo no ha sido mío ni de la editorial Brenntis&Connor... si no de esta brillante escritora...

Su voz sonaba como repiques de música celestial. Era hipnótico escucharla hablar.

 _"- ¡Mira que dejar escapar a esta chica! Pero, ¿quién iba a suponer que esos libros para pequeñajos, fuesen a ser un éxito? Aunque algo me dice que Isabella tiene contactos, o a alguien se ha follado, por qué si no... no lo entiendo. Ha dicho que solo quiere ayudar a escritores que las altas editoriales no quieren ni recibir, que no se va a dedicar realmente a esto, pero... No sé... Tendré que estar atento, sobretodo después de que mi socio me diese el toque de atención -"_

Les expliqué a todos los pensamientos del tal Connor, los cuales acabaron por hacernos comprender a qué se había dedicado Bella. Ella se había echo una editora autónoma y libre. Siendo su primer trabajo todo un éxito.

\- ... Ahora Christyn nos enseñará como jugar con los libros, para que los papás tomen notas – Se rió, dejando a media sala hipnotizada. Idiotizada sería la palabra más adecuada.

La sala estalló en aplausos.

Los papás se acercaron a la tarima con sus hijos, donde Christyn jugaría con los libros.

.

Bella apareció de la nada a mi lado, mirando hacía Nora.

\- ¿Quieres ir, cariño? - Le preguntó a Nora, que seguía en mis brazos. Bella seguía sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

\- ¡Siiii! - Contestó Nora chillando entusiasmada.

\- Ve con mamá, cielo. - Le entregué a nuestra hija, mirándola fijamente. Ella ahora compartía mi capacidad de ver, por lo que sabía que mis ojos estaban fijos en los de ella.

La pequeña pasó a los brazos de su madre; cuando se hubo girado, Bella volteó la cabeza y me habló, pero sin mirarme a la cara.

\- ¿Nos acompañas? - Preguntó con voz dulce y suave.

 _"- Acabo de captar de Bella una oleada de nerviosismo. No le eres indiferente para nada, Edward. Te lo comentó porque te siento algo dubitativo y tenso"_ \- Pensó Jasper. Asentí dejando salir una, algo engreída, sonrisa.

\- Claro... me encantaría. - Le respondí.

Las palabras de Jasper me alentaron y quise hacer una prueba.

Cuando me acerqué a Bella, rocé levemente su cintura con mi mano de forma suave. Su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar, regalándome un ligero, pero claro, estremecimiento. Mis dedos picaron con chispazos.

 _"¡Siii! Nuestra corriente eléctrica seguía ahí. Seguía intacta; para ambos"_

\- ¿Vamos? - Le susurré para hacer mi roce más natural. Pude percibir como su pecho subió y bajó claramente notorio, debido al gran suspiro que lanzó al notar mi aliento en su oreja.

Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo, con Nora en el medio de nosotros y con sus manos enlazadas a las nuestras. Éramos la estampa perfecta de la familia que debimos ser; de la que esperaba seríamos a partir de ahora.

Pero las dudas me carcomían. Cuando Bella se fue, dijo que me quería, muchísimo, pero que seguía teniendo dudas respecto a mí; respecto a estar juntos.

 _"¿Esas dudas seguirían ahí?"_

\- Señorita Cullen... ¿Nos permitiría una fotografía, por favor? - Le pidió una chica armada con una impresionante cámara fotográfica.

\- Claro... Por supuesto. - Entonces, al fin, me miró. Sus ojos relucían dorados, claros como la miel, brillantes e intensos. Acababa de alimentarse hacía pocas horas - ¿No te importa verdad? - Negué, no dejando de mirarla. Ella bajó los ojos al instante. - Nora, vamos a posar para esta chica.

\- Siii... Como los selfis con tita Alice. - Bella meneó la cabeza divertida.

Bella se acercó a mí mostrándoseindiferente. Nuestros brazos se rozaban, y fue la sensación más maravillosa que había tenido en estos dos años.

Alzó a Nora y la sentó apoyándola entre nuestras piernas.

\- Gracias, señorita Cullen... - La chica sonrió - ¿Quiere que le saque otra foto con sus hijos? - Bella abrió los ojos por una fracción de segundo, alarmada.

\- ¿Hijos? Solo tengo una; Esta - Bajó la mirada para posarla en Nora. - Y él es su padre... - Suspiró profundamente.

\- ¡Ah! Disculpe la confusión... - La chica frunció el ceño. - Es que esos dos niños se parecen mucho a usted. - Pude escuchar como Bella tragaba en seco.

\- Son mis primos – Contestó Nora. La fotógrafa sonrió.

\- ¿Son sus sobrinos? - Afirmó más que preguntó. - Por eso el parecido – Fue un susurro, pero la escuchamos perfectamente. Ambos.

\- Sí así es. - Contestó Bella. La chica sonrió complacida. - Pero sí, quiero que nos saques una foto todos juntos.

.

Nos levantamos y Emmet y Rose ya estaban a nuestro lado. No pude evitar fijarme en que Bella miró a los niños solo de reojo. A ellos tampoco los miraba directamente al igual que conmigo.

Nos posicionamos los cuatro adultos con los niños en los brazos.

Sin querer evitarlo, rodeé con mi brazo la cintura de Bella, acercándola a mí. Nuestra hija estaba en mis brazos, entre nosotros dos.

\- Gracias señorita Cullen – mis hermanos miraron para Bella con una ceja alzada de forma cómica.

\- Patrish – la llamó Bella – Es Señora Cullen, no señorita – Le sonrió, eclipsándola.

Su aclaración me dio un soplo de esperanza. Aunque no quería ilusionarme en exceso.

Notaba la tensión de Bella salir a borbotones de sus poros. Sabía que ahora no tenía escapatoria para ver a sus hijos biológicos.

Era un momento tenso y cargado de sentimientos para ella, pero debía hacer frente a esto y ella era más que consciente.

\- Bella... - la llamó Rose; Ella se tensó en el acto, más aún – ¿No vas a conocer a tus sobrinos? - La voz de mi hermana era dulce y estaba llena de emoción.

Bella se giró despacio, inhalando un oxigeno innecesario pero relajante. Yo cambié mi posición, necesitaba verle la cara cuando observara su parecido con ellos; sobretodo con Alexander.

\- ¡Oh...! - Jadeó. Dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Esta es la tía Bella... - Rose acercó a Emma. Bella le dio una caricia en la mejilla y un beso en la frente mientras la contemplaba con el rostro lleno de ternura.

Emma tenía el rostro ovalado, el labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente y el pelo ondulado. Esos eran los rasgos de su "madre". Ojos grandes, azul oscuro, con mirada viva y el pelo rubio. Era atrevida, osada más bien. Cualquier nimiedad le servía para convertirlo en un reto.

\- Es preciosa. - Murmuró – Hola Emma.

\- Hola tita Bella - La sonrió. - Eres la mamá de la prima Nora. - Aclaró Emma muy pagada de si misma por haber echo ella solita la conexión. Era una niña despierta, activa y un poco marisabidilla.

\- Sí, así es. - Le contestó Bella divertida por los gestos de la niña.

\- Y este es Alexander... - Rose se apartó un poco, y Emmet se acercó. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y emotiva.

Veríamos cómo se tomaba Bella el parecido con "su hijo".

\- ¡Dios mío! - Jadeó, visiblemente afectada. - El parecido es... - Murmuró muy bajo para que el niño no la escuchara.

\- Sí... Se lo decimos siempre. Que se parece mucho a su tita Bella, ¿verdad Alex? - El niño asintió regalándole una sonrisa de las suyas: Una sonrisa Bella. La bautizamos así, porque era la misma sonrisa que la de su madre; la biológica.

Alexander era casi un calco de Bella. De la Bella humana, por supuesto: Pelo cobrizo, un tono más oscuro que el de Bella. Cara ovalada. El labio inferior sobresalía del superior, más marcado que el de su hermana. Ojos redondos de tamaño medio, color chocolate. Mirada tímida y curiosa. Precavido en todo y muy dulce.

\- ¡Joder! - Estaba casi en shock – Su sonrisa. Es... - Gesticuló con los ojos, asombrada por el parecido.

\- Te ha regalado una "sonrisa Bella". - Emmet le guiñó un ojo y Bella contrajo el gesto; estaba visiblemente emocionada.

\- ¿Puedo? - Casi no hablaba; aunque pareciera imposible, estaba ahogada por las emociones. Emmet asintió con entusiasmo, entregándole al niño. Rose estaba muy emocionada.

\- Hola Alex. ¿Sabes qué tienes un nombre muy bonito? - Le sonrió. Sus ojos mostraban una sensibilidad casi impensable para alguien de nuestra naturaleza.

\- Mamá y papá nos han contado que tu ayudaste a elegirlos. - Contestó risueña y viva Emma.

Alexander, de golpe y sin aviso, se abrazó al cuello de "su tita Bella"; ella contrajo el gesto cargado de emoción. Y era un gesto muy claro... Ella estaba llorando. A nuestro modo, por supuesto; Pero había visto ese rictus a Esme muchas veces cuando la emoción la superaba.

\- Hola tita Bella – La saludó Alex, dejándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Gesto que ella imitó, regalándole varios besitos por su cabecita y caricias en su espalda.

\- Son preciosos – Miró hacía Rose y Emmet. - No quiero asustaros, no voy en ese sentido – los miró con intención – Pero su olor... - Su gesto no era peligroso para nada; mostraba su sorpresa, su asombro.

\- Tranquila, te entendemos... Ellos huelen a ti. Sobre todo Alex. Ambos tienen tu Rh – Le explicó Emmet. Bella asintió. - Es como olerte a ti – Los tres sonreímos ante la expresión de Emmet.

\- Gracias Bella... no sabes lo agradecidos que estamos – Intervino Rose.

.

Había leído muchas veces sus pensamientos, y en ellos proyectaba este momento de forma constante. Estaba como loca de darle las gracias a Bella personalmente, ya que no pudo hacerlo en su momento, cuando nacieron los bebés. Y por supuesto, este momento concreto: El reencuentro. Tener a toda la familia junta.

Desde que Rose se había convertido en madre, se había vuelto muy familiar. Seguía manteniendo la base de su carácter fuerte y gruñón, pero no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido durante décadas. Jamás hubiese imaginado que la maternidad le sentaría tan bien.

Ahora era más dulce, comprensiva y hasta emotiva.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – Le contestó – Te lo dije en su momento, y vuelvo a decírtelo ahora. - Bella usó una voz clara y concisa, pero cargada de ternura. - Lo hice por voluntad propia; porque quise daros el regalo de la maternidad que tanto anhelabas – Bella hablaba en susurros para que los niños no captaran el tema.

\- Pero igualmente... Llevo dos años esperando este momento. - Rose pasó a Emma a los brazos de Emmet y se lanzó al cuello de Bella, abrazándola con fuerza. - Gracias, gracias... y mil veces gracias. Espero que no vuelvas a irte, nada es lo mismo sin ti. - Bella escondió su cara en el cuello de mi hermana.

Emmet se acercó y los niños se abrazaron a "sus madres". La fotógrafa, que aún estaba pululando por allí, se giró al contemplar una escena tan tierna, retratándolos.

Y yo, estaba pletórico. También había visualizado este encuentro mil veces, y ahora, observándolo por fin en directo, las emociones me embargaban.

Ahora llegaba el punto más difícil y delicado de la situación, la pregunta que no dejaba de rondarme:

 _¿Cuáles eran los planes de Bella?_

 _._

\- Isabella – Connor volvió a acercarse, a incordiar. Lo miré con más odio del que pretendía; pude sentirlo estremecerse. - Eh... Yo... - Lo había asustado; mi alter ego se expandió en mi pecho. Se aclaró la garganta, apartando la mirada de mi cara – Venía a comentarte lo de la fiesta de más tarde. La cena y el baile... Doy por echo que vendrás, ¿verdad? - La miró clavándole la mirada, intentando ser sensual.

Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron.

 _"Tengo que sacar todas mis armas; hoy tiene que ser la noche. A ver si consigo que beba alguna copita de champan y deje esa actitud estirada. Una vez subidita de copas, será más fácil bajarle las bragas"_

Su pensamiento me hizo soltar un gruñido bajo sin poder evitarlo. Los pensamientos de ese tipejo me horrorizaban y sacaban mis celos.

Pero mi ira descontrolada se vio cedida ante algo que no me esperaba:

Bella posó su mano en mi antebrazo y me regaló una caricia; mis ojos volaron a su rostro, del cual salía una sonrisita, pero mantenía la vista al frente.

\- Connor... Creo que no te he presentado a mi marido – Mantuve mi posición, con gran esfuerzo, pero por dentro juro que me sentí derretir como el hielo al sol.

\- Tu... ¿Marido? - Tartamudeó, perplejo.

\- Si, claro. ¿O de dónde pensabas que había salido Nora? - Le sonrió y le aleteó las pestañas, dejándolo hipnotizado. Reconozco que a mí también.

 _"¡Joder... casada! Adiós a mi anhelado polvo. Menos mal que no me he puesto en evidencia..."_

Solo con su frase, me dejó clarísimo que Bella no hablaba de Nora como una hija adoptada. Si no propia de ella y... mía.

A parte de presentarme como su marido. Eso tranquilizó mi alma inquieta por su frialdad.

 _"- ¿Marido? ¡Guauuuu! Bella viene con las cosas claras... ¡jajaja!"_ \- El pensamiento de Alice consiguió sacarme la sonrisa, la cual tuve que disimular como pude.

\- Connor, él es Edward Cullen... lo dicho. Mi marido. - Especificó.

Nos estrechamos la mano como caballeros.

\- Eres afortunado. - Comentó mientras nos saludábamos educadamente.

\- Lo sé, créeme. - Le contesté sonriéndole; pero mis ojos estaban fijos en Bella.

Connor se fue, y Bella y yo, por fin, nos quedamos solos. Rose y Emmet, muy oportunos, llevaron a los niños al recinto dedicado a las actividades infantiles para que siguieran con su fiesta.

\- Así que... ¿marido? - Le susurré, notando como se estremecía.

\- Sabía que eso te distraería lo suficiente para que no degollases a Connor – No hizo contacto visual conmigo, pero me guiñó un ojo, acompañándolo de una risita traviesa. - Sé que puede ser un incordio de tío – Bufó – Así que no quiero suponer cómo será mentalemente y sé de tu poco talante para aguantar determinados pensamientos. - Hizo una pausa – Además... te escuche gruñir – Su sonrisa se talló en su perfectísima boca, yo la acompañé - ¿Funcionó?

\- Demasiado bien. - Le contesté; ella inhaló aire, de forma nerviosa, pestañeando despacio, deliberadamente; sacándome un suspiro.

Y de pronto... se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Ninguno sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Era una situación... incómoda pero extasiante. Pero al igual que a mí, suponía que a ella, la adrenalina estaría reviviendo sus terminaciones nerviosas.

En esos momentos, era claro quien de los dos era un vampiro reciente y cual antiguo; ya que Bella estaba tensa, respirando agitada y moviendo los ojos intranquila, incluso algún dedo de la mano tamborileaba... Aún mantenía muchos rasgos humanos.

Mientras que yo, estaba tranquilo, respirando pausado, y sin ningun gesto que reflejase nerviosismo; por supuesto, esa era la imagen exterior, ya que por dentro debía estar incluso más nervioso que ella.

\- Bella... - Ella tragó, inhalando una respiración profunda; cerró los ojos con fuerza. - ¿No vas a mirarme? - Le pregunté con la voz controlada, con cierto toque lastimero.

Ella estaba de perfil a mí. Aunque no le veía la cara de frente, mis ojos me permitía tener un campo de visión bastante extenso. Al igual que ella; ahora su visión periférica era infinitamente más amplia, y podía verme sin tener que hacer contacto directo.

\- Bella... Por favor... - Mi voz se tornó dulce y apenada. Sabía que eso la rompería; o quería creer que seguiría funcionando. Como así fue:

Bella apretó con fuerza los ojos, y agachó la cabeza. Su pecho se movía rítmico. Ella estaba nerviosa. Mucho.

Comenzó a negar discretamente la cabeza.

\- No... - Alzó la cara, con un gesto de soberbia. - Tú eres mi prueba definitiva – Respiró, para calmarse - No voy a dejar que me venzas. Ahora jugamos en la misma liga, con igualdad de condiciones. - Su tono era seguro, pero se distinguían una ligeras pinceladas de nerviosismo.

 _"¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¿De probar que era tan fuerte como yo?"_

Aunque no me gustó su competencia, ya que no la había, eso me tranquilizó. No me evitaba porque no me quisiera, si no por eso. Por demostrarse y demostrarme que podía igualarme.

Estábamos a poco más de un metro, así que me moví, intentando ser discreto, acortando la distancia unos centímetros. Pero, claro, ahora ella era igual que yo. Eso ya no servía. No podía sorprenderla. Por lo menos, con los truquitos de antes.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo que yo me moví, ella retrocedió, exactamente los mismos centímetros que yo había recorrido.

Una sonrisita de suficiencia apareció en su rostro, el cual había mostrado un rictus rozando el tormento desde que nos quedamos solos. De mis labios también escapó una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¡Vaya! - Exclamé con un deje divertido en la voz – Debo acostumbrarme a que ahora somos iguales. - Su sonrisa se hizo más patente.

\- Vas a tener que esforzarte, Edward... Ahora esos trucos ya no te sirven. - La escuche, por supuesto que sí, pero cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios, me quedé obnubilado por el sonido, por la forma tan erótica de pronunciarlo.

Pero Bella no sabía lo qué hacía ofreciéndome un reto así. Aún le quedaba mucho de nuestra naturaleza por explorar. Retar a un vampiro, era lo peor que podías hacer. Y más, cuando había tantos sentimientos como era el caso entre nosotros.

.

.

.

 **El capítulo realmente no acaba aquí... tiene una segunda parte, pero se hacía tremendamente largo y no era plan.**

 **Os doy unos días para que lo leais y os subo el siguiente, ¿OK?**

 ** _¿Qué os pareció?_ Contarme vuestras impresiones... Por qué... ¿Qué le pasa a Bella con Edward?**

 **OS COMENTO:::::: El fic, llega a su fin! Un par de capis y se acabó!**

 **Veremos si acaba como su título reza...**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	31. CAPÍTULO 31

**HOLA A TODAS MIS CHICASSS!**

 **Ya estoy aquí con una nueva actu.**

 **Al final, se me han alargado los últimos capítulos, así que habrá uno de más.**

 **Este y otro.**

 **Pero me apetecía extenderme en este. En explicaros como ha sido el primer día de Bella tras su regreso.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 31**

* * *

 **PV EDWARD_**

.

.

.

Pero Bella no sabía lo qué hacía ofreciéndome un reto así. Aún le quedaba mucho de nuestra naturaleza por explorar.

Entre esas, la familia se reunió junto a nosotros y comenzamos a hablar con normalidad. O por lo menos, lo intentábamos. Pero se nos olvidaba un punto al que no estábamos acostumbrados:

Bella ahora, era como nosotros.

\- No hace falta que os esforcéis tanto en aparentar normalidad – Su gesto vislumbraba picardía. Aunque pude comprobar como su cuerpo se relajaba al dejar de estar a solas conmigo - Tener en cuenta que ahora os veo exactamente igual que vosotros a mí. - Todos sonreímos. - Es un momento... especial y... bueno, ligeramente incómodo para todos.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Pero debes darnos un margen de tiempo para acostumbrarnos a ti, ahora. - Le contestó Esme; la cual aprovechó la coyuntura para dejarle caer que esperábamos que no volviera a marcharse.

Bella la captó rápido, con su mente de vampira... "Vampira"... Nunca creí que llegase a gustarme tanto esa palabra para referirme a ella.

\- No me voy a ir – Volvió a sonreír. - Y no me voy a llevar a Nora, ni nada descabellado como suelo hacer – Rodó los ojos, soltando una risita acampanada – Pero, tengo asuntos que tratar... sola. - Nos miró con intención. - Realmente llevo muy poco tiempo en la vida, pública – recalcó esa palabra con intención; dándonos a entender que había estado alejada de los humanos. - Necesito ponerme a prueba, a mí misma. Asunto que tengo que resolver.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es digno de admirar – La aduló mi padre. - Aunque déjame decirte que no necesitas pasar nada sola... - Carlisle fue interrumpido, por una impulsiva Bella.

\- ¡Si! Tengo que hacerlo sola... - Calló, abruptamente al darse cuenta de su salida de tono. Todos la miramos con una sonrisa traviesa en nuestros rostros.

 _"Es una neófita... Lo que no era normal era ese temple. Esa compostura en todo momento"_ El pensamiento de Jasper era casi hasta cómico.

 _"Por fin una reacción que no haya calculado y pensado... ¡Qué ganas de verla a solas!_ Alice también se alegro de verla reaccionar de una vez.

\- Lo siento... Yo... Perdonar la salida de tono... – Agachó la cabeza abatida.

\- ¡Eh! - Mi padre le alzó la cara, posicionando su dedo índice en su mandíbula. - Nada de disculpas... Como bien has dicho, es un momento especial y emotivo. Podría trastornar a cualquiera. - Bella asintió, regalándole una carita afligida.

\- Bueno... no nos pongamos dramáticos – Intervino Emmet relajando el ambiente. - ¿Qué tal si llamamos a nuestra niñera y nos apuntamos a esa fiesta? -Bella lo miró interrogante.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Annie? - Le preguntó con cuidado Esme. Bella nos mostró una sonrisa llena de vida.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no iba a recordarla? - Pestañeó sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Bueno... siempre se pierde algún recuerdo de nuestra época humana – Le recordó Rose. - ¿No tienes la sensación de olvidar algo? - Le mostró una creciente curiosidad.

\- Pues no lo sé... Creo que no – Miró hacía el infinito, en un gesto un tanto divertido. - Creo recordarlo todo. La única diferencia es que ahora identifico y clasifico los sentimientos que me provocan de otra forma. Más... ordenados, podríamos decir. - Se inclinó de hombros.

\- Bueno, pues Annie nos hace de niñera algunas veces. - Le aclaró Alice. - Cuando queremos salir todos juntos – le alzó las cejas, para que entendiera que se refería a cuando salíamos a cazar.

\- Lo sé. - La respuesta de Bella nos dejó perplejos. - La he visto. - Agachó la cabeza y por el gesto de su cara, diría que de poder, se hubiese puesto colorada.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Isabella Cullen... qué escondes? - Le preguntó mi padre a modo de regaño. Usando deliberadamente "nuestro apellido" el de los ocho... Bueno, de los once.

\- Ella... fue mi prueba del millón – Confesó avergonzada. - Ya me había acercado a otros humanos... - Aclaró de forma algo atropellada – Pero la primera persona a la que me acerque, conociéndola de antes, fue a ella. Se que no estuvo bien, - miró directa a Carlisle – Puse su vida en peligro... mucho... - Su gesto se tornó a uno de dolor. - Huele... - Abrió los ojos, exagerando el gesto. Todos abrimos los ojos, sorprendidos por lo que Bella estaba confesándonos – Exquisita... Pero no pasó nada – Aclaró mostrando un gesto casi desesperado. - La he visto un par de veces, pero le pedí que no os contara nada. - Sonrió con gran ternura, imagino que recordando su encuentro. - ¿A vosotros también os huele así de bien? - Preguntó de pronto, con un brillo infantil en los ojos.

\- Si. - Respondió Jasper, rotundo. - Muy... Exquisita. - Le alzó una ceja, de forma... ¿cómplice?

 _"¿Ahora Jasper y Bella compartirían momentos como este, hablando de la exquisitez de la sangre humana?"_

\- ¡Jajajajaja! - No pude evitarlo, y la risa se me escapó. Alice me acompañó al instante. Bella nos sonrió, y Jasper hizo un amago.

\- No le veo la gracia, por ningún lado. - Nos regañó Carlisle. - No deberíais jugar con eso. - Meneó la cabeza disgustado. - Y si Bella... estuvo muy mal que probaras tus límites con ella.

\- ¡Vamos, Carlisle...! Ella huele como un auténtico manjar... Solo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua – Bella se relamió los labios en un gesto que ocasionó que una parte de mi anatomía diese una sacudida.

\- Comparto tu expresión – Volvió a apoyarla Jasper. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, y... letal.

\- ¿No me digas que has encontrado a "tu cantante"? - Le preguntó Emmet expectante.

\- No, no la ha encontrado. - Respondí yo de forma seca. Bella me alzó una ceja, escéptica y todo poderosa.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? - Preguntó Emmet.

\- Porque Annie ahora mismo estaría muerta – Respondí tan tranquilo. Bella frunció el ceño.

\- Yo seguí viva... Mírame ahora – Me contestó Bella muy pagada de si misma. Fue la segunda vez que me miró directamente; tan solo un par de segundos, ya que apartó veloz la cabeza.

\- Ya lo hago – Le clavé la mirada. Pero ahora, ella era una vampira y el efecto de mi mirada no era tan brutal como antaño. - Seguiste viva porque tenía más de ochenta años de convertido, no apenas dos. - Le aclaré. - Y aún así, te falto poco... muy poco - Le alcé una ceja con una sonrisa tenebrosa, instándola a recordar lo que había pasado en aquella clase de biología.

\- Desde entonces, siempre me encantó biología – Soltó ella, lanzándome una mirada penetrante y extremadamente sensual. Nos mantuvimos la mirada un par de segundos, pero ella volvió a apartarla.

Picamos un poco más a Carlisle, bueno, Bella lo hacía compinchada con Jasper y con Emmet, el cual le seguía el juego más que encantado.

Hasta que se cansó de sus bromas y les cortó el tonteo.

\- Yo soy totalmente inmune al olor de la sangre... De cualquiera. - Respondió nuestro padre muy digno. - Cuando podáis llegar a decir eso, hablaremos otra vez – Su voz destilaba orgullo por si mismo.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada cansada y condescendiente; Bella le abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues yo no lo soy... Y me encanta – Todos abrimos los ojos como platos. - Jamás he probado a nadie – Aclaró. - Lo prometí – Miró directamente a mi padre. Él asintió, devolviendole un gesto de orgullo - Y yo cuando hago una promesa la cumplo; siempre. - Miró de reojo hacía mí, logrando que me contrajera. - Pero, me refiero que me encanta mi sentido del olfato... olisquear – Arrugó la nariz, simpática – Puede sonar un poco a perro, pero... me encanta inhalar y regodearme en su olor. - Cerró los ojos, degustando sus propias palabras. - Como ahora mismo... Hay alguien cerca que huele... Ummm... - Alzó levemente la cabeza y movió de forma casi imperceptible la nariz. - Supongo que no todos tendremos los mismos gustos, pero... ¿De verdad... no captáis ese olor? Es... embriagador.

\- Si... es la chica morena de vestido corto rosa; el del volante sobre el hombro derecho. - Aclaró Jasper. Bella asintió, abriendo los ojos complacida. - Parece que vamos a tener los mismos gustos... hermanita – Jasper le lanzó una mirada sombría a Bella, la cual se la devolvió de la misma forma.

\- ¡Joder...! Yo apenas la distingo. - Rose le dio un codazo a su marido. - ¡Auch, Rose!

\- No tienes un olfato tan fino y exquisito como nosotros Emmet – Les respondió Jasper, muy soberbio.

Viéndolos a los dos así, en una forma tan natural y abierta, daban terror. Eran tenebrosos, aterradores... pero impresionantemente hermosos.

\- ¡Vale niños! - Los regañó, en serio, Esme. - No está bien...

\- ¿Jugar con la comida? - Acabó la frase Bella mostrándole una cara infantil. Pero por sus ojos pasó un destello salvaje. Alice y Emmet escondieron sus carcajadas.

\- ¡Isabella! - Volvió a reprenderla.

\- Está bien... mamá – Eso rompió el enfado de Esme radical. - Nos portaremos bien, ¿verdad Jasper? - Le alzó las cejas.- Nada de chicas con vestidos rosas – Su voz estaba cargada de condescendencia y diversión.

\- Si no hay más remedio... - Respondió con tono triste.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! - Bella estalló en carcajadas.

Observándola ahora, más natural, más tranquila y... hablando de un tema que parecía apasionarla, me tenía completamente pendiente de ella; atontado, idiotizado hasta lo imposible.

En ese momento fui consciente de un detalle...

Cuando nos encontramos con Bella en Nueva York, creí que no podría quererla más. Me equivocaba estrepitosamente; como solía pasarme con todo lo que refería a ella.

Observándola me percaté de que la amaba muchísimo más. Parecía que mi fuerza para amarla, se había potenciado con su nueva fuerza de vampira.

Si me rechazaba ahora, estaba seguro de no poder superarlo. Estaba fascinado con ella.

Me hice una promesa a mí mismo: Lucharía por ella hasta que me echara de su vida. Iría a por todas. Ahora, tal y como ella misma acababa de decir, jugábamos en la misma liga.

.

La fiesta infantil acabó, y se anunció que la jornada para los adultos comenzaría en dos horas, con una cena y posterior baile.

Muchos padres ya estaban colgados de sus móviles, concretando con sus canguros.

Nosotros, previsores como siempre, ya habíamos hablando con Annie para que se hiciese cargo de los tres pequeños por si la velada se alargaba.

Nora sobretodo, protestó bastante. Ella que siempre se quedaba encantada con Annie, hoy le parecía el mayor de los castigos.

\- No... Noooo... No quiero ir. - Protestaba cruzándose de brazos.

Su madre se agachó para estar a su altura.

\- Nena... No voy a marcharme a ningún sitio. Te lo prometo. - Yo ya le había leído los pensamientos a nuestra hija, y ese era su motivo para armar la pataleta. Bella no necesitó que se lo aclarase, ya que lo pudo deducir por si misma. - Mañana cuando despiertes estaré esperándote en casa y puedes venir a despertarme, ¿de acuerdo? - Nora pareció ceder.

\- ¿Me llevas tu a casa? - A la niña se le iluminó el rostro.

\- ¡Claro mi vida! Además, así ves el vestido que va a ponerse mamá para la fiesta – Cuando dijo la palabra "mamá", el rostro de Bella se iluminó.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que debió de sufrir y lo aterrada que se debió de sentir para marcharse y dejar aquí a la niña.

Había tanto de qué hablar...

.

Al llegar a casa, Annie ya nos estaba esperando. Siempre que nos hacía de canguro se quedaba aquí para que los pequeños estuviesen más cómodos. A parte de que ella misma se sentía cómo en casa.

Cuando Bella se fue, Annie lo pasó realmente mal. Ninguno sospechábamos que la chica se hubiese ligado tanto a Bella; pero así era. No dejó de extrañarla ni un solo día. Preguntando todos los días por ella, si sabíamos algo, alguna señal de vida.

Después de un tiempo entre nosotros, comenzó a ver cada día más cosas extrañas, hasta que al final, hubo de decirle "algo". Por supuesto no le entramos en detalles, simplemente que eramos diferente, y ahora Bella era más como nosotros. Que a raíz de ese cambio, tuvo que irse.

En sus pensamientos, varias veces le pasó la palabra "vampiro".

Desde entonces, nuestra relación con ella se vio mejorada. Ella no preguntó más, y todos intentábamos no asustarla.

Siguió trabajando en la cafetería, la cual le había cedido Bella. Acabó sus estudios de literatura y coqueteaba con la escritura. Publicando algún relato corto. En eso, nosotros habíamos tenido algo que ver, pero ella no lo sabía; ni tenía porqué saberlo.

En cuanto entramos en el portal, Bella se paró, observándolo todo con atención.

\- ¿No te acercaste aquí nunca, verdad? - Le preguntó Alice; aunque no era una pregunta. Bella negó. - Hemos echo alguna reforma más. - Le comentó Alice – Conseguimos comprar el piso de al lado, - ambas rodaron los ojos – Si, bueno… hay ofertas que nadie puede resistir. - Alice sonrió y Bella meneó la cabeza – Así que ahora el piso es mucho más grande. Y tenemos habitaciones para todos… - Alice bajó la cabeza.

\- Para todos… En parejas, ¿verdad? - Bella le alzó una ceja, y Alice le respondió con una sonrisa culpable.

Al llegar a la puerta del piso, Bella volvió a pararse, pero estaba vez en su rostro había una mueca chistosa; con cierta pizca de perversión.

Giró la cara, lanzándole una mirada de entendimiento a Jasper, para acabar relamiéndose los labios a la vez.

\- ¡Exquisita! - Murmuró casi de forma lasciva. Jasper asintió alzándole las cejas. Alice los miró sonriéndoles con un cariño más a ya del amor.

Sus pensamientos dejaban claro lo maravillada que estaba de que, al fin, Jasper y Bella, se entendieran y pudieran acercarse.

\- ¿Puedo abrir, o vais a seguir haciendo el tonto? - Preguntó Carlisle, fingiendo molestia. Pero en el fondo le hacían gracia esos gestos. Sobre todo entre Jasper y Bella.

 _"¿Quién supondría que se llevarían tan bien una vez siendo Bella vampira?"_

Los pensamientos de Carlisle reflejaban su felicidad extrema por tener a todos sus hijos, y nietos, junto a él.

\- ¡Bella! - En cuanto Annie la vio, saltó del sofá como un resorte, yéndose directa a sus brazos.

Jasper se tensó de inmediato al ver el gesto. Siendo sincero, todos nos envaramos. Pero Bella, como acostumbraba, nos volvió a sorprender.

Su temple, teniendo a Annie entre sus brazos, con su cuello al lado de su boca... A sabiendas de que el olor de la chica era de su más que agrado, era espectacular. Ni un mal gesto, ni una mueca de dolor por la sed... ¡Nada! Al contrario, Bella mantenía un rostro llenó de paz y ternura.

\- ¡Annie! Hola mi niñaaaa – La recibió entre sus brazos, acobijándola como una madre a una hija. - Me alegra verte de nuevo. Muchísimo. - Le sonrió. Annie la miró maravillada.

\- Estas… - La miró de arriba a abajo – Impresionante. Ya te lo dije la otra vez. - Le guiñó un ojo. - Menudo cambio… - lanzó un silbido de admiración.

\- Annie... - La llamó Carlisle a modo de reprimenda, con tono de advertencia.

\- Vale, vale... nada de preguntas. - Bella negó. Pero en sus ojos se veía el profundo cariño que profesaba por la chica.

Conversaron durante un rato, hasta que tuvieron que despedirse para que Bella se fuese a cambiar. Annie estaba pletórica de tener allí a su amiga.

\- Eres una auténtica Cullen – La afirmación de mi hermana Alice, nos sorprendió a todos, ya que no venía a cuento. Bella escondió una risita pícara. - Ha mandado traer lo necesario para cambiarse, sin que nos enteráramos. - Explicó Alice - Qué orgullosa me siento de ti. - Sin más, la abrazó – Como me alegro de poder abrazarte sin tener que medir mi fuerza a cada segundo.

Al cabo de quince minutos, las chicas fueron salieron del dormitorio principal, donde todas se habían amontonado para cambiarse y maquillarse para la ocasión.

Rose y Esme venían hablando las primeras, tras ellas Alice y Bella.

Cuando mi campo de visión la captó, mis ojos dejaron de responderme, no apartando la vista de su cuerpo por muchos esfuerzos que yo quisiera hacer; que eran más bien pocos.

El vestido era espectacular... La finísima tela que aventuraba ser carísima, caía por su piel con elegancia y sensualidad. Pero el escote... dejando tanta piel al descubierto... Sin sujetador.

 _"¡Dios... sus pechos! Edward, aparta ese pensamiento_ , ¡YA!"

Jasper me lanzó una mirada pícara; por supuesto él había captado el cambio en el rumbo de mis sentimientos.

Meneé la cabeza en respuesta.

Nos despedimos de los niños, que habían aguantado despiertos hasta que nos fuésemos y de Annie.

.

Cuando nos dispusimos a bajar en el ascensor, todos se confabularon para dejarnos bajar en último lugar y solos, a Bella y a mí.

El suspiró que lanzó, fue más que audible.

\- ¿Te incomoda quedarte a solas conmigo? - Le pregunté de forma un tanto sensual. Se mordió el labio.

 _"¡Dios...! Llevaba todo el día esperando ese gesto, tan de mi Bella"_

\- Entonces... ¿a qué vino ese suspiro?. - Bella volvió a morderse el labio. - Nena, y que te muerdas el labio así... no ayuda. - Me agarré el puente de la nariz entre mis dedos.

Entramos en el ascensor. En silencio. Nada más cruzar las puertas, una atmósfera de tensión sexual nos envolvió. Era tan intensa, que podían verse las chispas salir de entre nuestros cuerpo, aún sin habernos tocado.

No pude resistirlo. Me era imposible. El aura de sensualidad y sexualidad felina que ahora rodeaba a Bella, me era irresistible. Era incluso más fuerte que la necesidad que tuve de su sangre cuando nos conocimos.

Me moví a la velocidad de la luz para acorralarla contra la pared del ascensor y besarla. Pero ella fue mucho más rápida.

En el mínimo espacio que nos ofrecía el cubículo del ascensor, ella, consiguió darme esquinazo, situándose en la otra esquina.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. En los de ella, había hambre; eran feroces, hipnóticos, sensuales. Pero a su vez, dulces igual que la miel; color que reinaba en ellos.

\- Vaya… vaya… - separé lenta y premeditadamente las dos palabras. Bella sonrió con cierta superioridad. - Eres muy rápida. - Su sonrisa se amplió.

\- Ya te lo dije antes… - Su voz era melódica, suave y extremadamente dulce.- Ahora, jugamos en igualdad de condiciones, más o menos – Meneó suavemente la cabeza – Pero sobretodo porque sigues sin oír mis pensamientos. - Su ceja se alzó, altanera. Intentando picarme; pero no iba a entrarle al juego tan fácil.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de eso? - Seguía con mi mirada clavada en sus ojos.

\- ¡Uy! - Exclamó divertida. Se acercó a mí dos pasos. Alzó la mano rozando levemente mi camisa. Alzó sus ojos otra vez a los míos, igual que una tigresa. - Estoy completamente segura de eso. - Su rostro reflejó una picardía infantil. - Si mis pensamientos estuviesen a tu alcance, no estarías tan tranquilo. Créeme.

Sus palabras me lanzaron un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Jamás había sentido tanta necesidad de poseerla como en ese momento. Estaba, vulgarmente dicho, caliente. Mucho.

Mi mano voló al botón de parada del ascensor, pero la de ella, rápida como la luz, sujetó la mía antes de que llegase a pulsarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua dos veces, acompañando el ruidito con un meneo delicado de su cabeza.

\- Ni lo sueñes… Cullen – Rió. Siempre le había echo gracia llamarme por el apellido.

\- Tu también eres una Cullen… - le recordé mirándola de lado, pícaro. Su rostro se tornó vergonzoso. Si hubiese podido, se habría puesto colorada.

Alcé la mano y ella retrocedió pegándose a la pared; sus ojos me miraban con temor. No quería que la tocara… Creo que ni siquiera que me acercara a ella.

Alejé el pensamiento de mi mente antes de que ella notara mi pesadumbre.

\- Por favor… - Pedí aún con la mano alzada. Suspiró, lo que entendí como un consentimiento a que la tocase.

Pasé mi mano por su mejilla, con el dorso de los dedos. Con suavidad. Pero por vez primera, sin tener que medir al milímetro mi fuerza. Ella suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

En cuento nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, sentí una vibración, una descarga eléctrica que recorría mi sistema nervioso. Supe sin lugar a dudas, que ella también había percibido la misma sensación.

\- ¿Echas de menos ponerte colorada? - Me pregunta la sorprendió.

\- Se me hace extraño... - Por la forma de acabar la frase, sabía perfectamente que había más; pero algo, la detuvo de seguir hablando.

\- Edward… Por mucho que frunzas el ceño y te concentres, no puedes leerme la mente – Rió; las notas de su risa inundaron el cubículo, sacándome a mí una sonrisa también. - Y si estás buscando arrepentimiento… No te canses. No lo hay. Te lo aseguro – Me dejó pasmado.

 _¿Ahora ella leía mentes?_

\- Estoy pletórica con mi nueva vida. No te atormentes – Frunció el ceño; fue algo sutil y rápido; compuso el semblante a la misma velocidad.

Las puertas se abrieron. No podía creer que todo esto hubiese pasado en los dos minutos escasos que tardaba el ascensor en bajar.

Nos miramos.

\- Todo va muy rápido ahora, ¿verdad? - Preguntó leyéndome el pensamiento. - Aún hay cosas que me cuesta asimilar. - Confesó. Pero volvió a callar. Era como si no quisiera entablar una conversación normal conmigo.

\- Poco a poco – La miré con dulzura, pero con un deje de seriedad. - Disfruta de esas cosas. Luego todo se convierte en rutina. Créeme. - Noté como mi mirada se tornaba triste.

\- Bueno… puede que dentro de ochenta años, me dedique a cortejar a algún adolescente que se cuelgue de mí – Me alzó las cejas con picardía.

Estaba intentando ser simpática, lo sé. Pero una oleada de celos incontrolados se apoderó de mi capacidad de razonar. E igual de fuertes que eran todos nuestros sentimientos, este no se quedaba atrás. Fue demoledor.

La empujé contra la pared con brusquedad; esta vez mi reacción fue tan inesperada y rápida que no la vio venir; la acorralé entre mis brazos, los cuales formaban una cárcel alrededor de su cabeza. La pared retumbó por el impacto.

Bella jadeó y me clavó la mirada con sorpresa y fascinación.

-No vuelvas, jamás, a decir algo así. - Mi voz sonaba gutural. Baja y ronca. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba errático. - Tú nunca fuiste un capricho.

" _Edward… por favor… Contente. Solo estaba picándote. Has caído en su juego como un principiante. ¡Jajaja!"_

" _¡Vaya…! Ha conseguido desestabilizarte en menos de tres horas. Todo un récord para Bella. ¡Jajaja!_

" _Edward..."_

Los pensamientos de mi familia comenzaron a entrar en mi mente, bombardeándome. Pero los evité. No quería ninguna distracción en esos momentos.

\- ¡Edward! - Jadeó ella. Su respiración estaba agitada; afectada. Pero no se movía, ni tampoco me movía a mí para apartarme. La había sorprendido.

Agaché la cabeza; derrotado. Incluso avergonzado. Me había dejado llevar como un adolescente humano y hormonado.

Bella siempre había tenido la cualidad de poder desestabilizarme con suma facilidad, tal y como había pensado mi hermana Alice.

\- Lo siento… Me he dejado llevar. - Me separé de ella, dejándola libre.

Con mi movimiento, hice que el aire entre nosotros se moviera. Lo que mi sentido del olfato recibió me dejó en shock:

Podía oler su excitación. Y era la fragancia más exquisita que había olido en toda mi existencia; Llamándome, incitándome.

\- ¿Te has puesto celoso? - En sus ojos había un brillo juguetón, dándome una mirada cómica. Ella no se había percatado de su propio olor. - ¡Vaya, vaya! - Alzó los ojos. - Y eso que me prometiste, minutos antes de morderme, que me concederías lo que quisiera, mientras no te pidiera que me dejaras morir. - Jadeé.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? - La miré sorprendido. Esta revelación, me hizo olvidarme de su olor. - Es… increíble – Abrí los ojos, asombrado. - Los momentos previos a la conversión, suelen ser borrosos, o incluso olvidados una vez hecho el cambio. - Podía notar como mi voz mostraba la fascinación por la confesión de Bella.

\- Ajá… No estoy segura. Pero creo recordarlo todo. - Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los míos transmitían un amor infinito por ella… Los suyos, también. - Bella – Susurré. Entonces, su mirada cambió, dando paso al terror.

\- Debemos irnos, a llegaremos tarde. - Su voz fue fría y cortante como el acero.

Se dio la vuelta saliendo del portal al encuentro de nuestra familia.

\- ¿Ya has conseguido desestabilizar a Edward, hermanita? - Bromeó Emmet.

\- Solo un poco – Le contestó con el mismo tono cómico que había usado nuestro hermano.

\- Bueno, solo has tardado 3 horas… Todo un récord para ti. ¡Jajaja!

Nos subimos todos a la limusina que nos llevaría de vuelta a la fiesta. Bella se sentó en el asiento más alejado de mí, y no me dirigió la mirada en todo el trayecto.

.

La recepción y cena transcurrió sin altercados. No los hubo, gracias a mi experimentada paciencia, a que Carlisle me regañó varias veces, y que Jasper controló mi estado.

Todos, sin excepción, los hombres de la sala se comían a las mujeres de mi familia. Por supuesto y siendo habitual, su primera mirada iba hacía Rosalie; pero ahora había un cambio… En la familia había un nuevo miembro: Bella.

Rosalie tenía una hermosura evidente, que deslumbraba nada más verla: Rubia, pelo largo y sedoso; ojos claros; cuerpo despampanante; ropa ceñida.

Pero Bella tenía otro tipo de belleza. Sensual y carismática. La clásica que una vez la miras te quedas prendado.

Los pensamientos, muchos bastante obscenos, me estaban torturando. Los celos eran terribles. Como lenguas de fuego que te rodean y van abrasándote lentamente.

\- Edward, por favor… contrólate. No puedo mandar más oleadas de tranquilidad, porque acabarán afectando al resto de los invitados. - Me explicó con el rostro ligeramente trastocado.

Bella se movía como pez por el agua entre los humanos presentes; sin inmutarse lo más mínimo de su presencia. De su sangre circulando rápida por sus venas, su olor potenciado por el alcohol y el sudor.

\- No está tan tranquila como aparenta – Murmuró Jasper en mi oído. - Lo lleva bien. Mejor de lo que debería llevarlo siendo tan joven – Alzó las cejas mostrando su asombro. - Está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme – Miré hacía Jasper con el ceño fruncido – Pero está controlada. Además, ninguno le quita los ojos de encima. - Asentí.

Bella hablaba con gente de forma cordial, dando muestras de que se conocían. Hablaban sobre escritores, sobre libros. Varias propuestas para citarse en las oficinas de varias editoriales, insinuando un futuro trabajo.

 _¿Eso sería los asuntos que tenía que tratar sola? ¿Pensaba que no la dejaríamos trabajar fuera de la protección de la familia?_

El baile comenzó y Bella intentó hacerse la desentendida, zafándose de estar demasiado cerca de nosotros; más bien de mí.

No quería que la tocase por nada de este mundo. Eso me desinflaba, haciéndome ponerme taciturno.

\- Edward… - Alice me sacó a bailar. No puse demasiada resistencia. Sabía que quería decirme algo, en alto. No hablando en pensamientos. - Sigues igual que siempre; con Bella, te aclaro por si he sido demasiado sutil. - Puso los ojos en blanco y yo resople. - Ella no se acerca a ti, porque se tiene miedo a ella misma. Tiene la situación controlada, menos cuando tu te acercas a ella. No te rechaza, se protege.

Eso me alentó. Intenté salir de mi terquedad habitual y hacerle caso a mi hermana.

Estudié los movimientos de Bella. Antes o después la pillaría desprevenida. Pero antes dejaría que se confiara. ¿No quería jugar? ¿Retarme? Pues le daría lo que quería.

Tal como me vaticiné a mi mismo, Bella, con el trascurso de la noche, se fue confiando. Yo bailé con todas las chicas de la familia; he de reconocer que fue divertido. Hacía mucho que no salíamos a festejar.

Bella nos miraba con ojos tiernos y llenos de amor. Intentaba que nadie la viera observarnos, pero yo estaba demasiado atento a cada suspiro que salía de sus labios como para no darme cuenta de su escrutinio.

Carlisle se acercó a ella, y la sacó a bailar. Ambos se miraron de una forma que cortaba la respiración. Era increíble la forma en la que nuestro padre quería a Bella. Tras pasar solo un corto período de tiempo con ella, en nuestro momento en Forks, había conseguido enredarse en su corazón. Podría decir con toda seguridad que Bella era su hija predilecta.

Creo que le pasó algo parecido como conmigo; ella es la hija rebelde, la que no se somete a la familia, la que tiene un intelecto y curiosidad por la vida parecido al de Carlisle y el mio propio. Pero tanto ella, como nuestro padre y yo mismo, somos los más comprometidos con la familia. Los que, cada uno a su manera, protegemos y amamos nuestro clan, nuestra familia, de una forma más intensa.

Al final, acabó bailando con Emmet y con… Jasper. Ambos danzaban en sincronía. Viéndolos ahora, observándolos atentamente, eran muy parecidos. Poseían esa belleza y encanto sutil, pero embriagador.

Cuando acabó de bailar con Jasper, conversaron un momento con Alice, que fue en su encuentro. Luego mis hermanos… nuestros hermanos, se fundieron en la pista de baile.

Bella miró alrededor, intuí que buscándome; desde mi posición no podía verme, así que una vez creyéndose lejos de mí, se relajó. Estaba mirando como nuestros padres y hermanos bailaban, disfrutando de la música y de su pareja.

Por un segundo, ella bajó la cabeza; su rostro reflejó tristeza. Ese rictus me dejó confundido.

" _-Ahora Edward… Es el momento que llevas toda la noche esperando. Ella está vulnerable. De nada, hermano"_

Jasper me dio la pista que necesitaba. Alcé la mirada, y Jasper me guiñó un ojo, casi sin moverse.

Sutilmente me acerque a ella por detrás. Estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, por lo que no me sintió hasta que no le hablé desde su espalda, dejando que mi aliento le rozase el lóbulo de la oreja.

Su estremecimiento no se hizo esperar.

Apoyé mi mano en su baja espalda. El cosquilleo me hormigueó la mano.

\- Me debes un baile. - Susurré. Ella contuvo el aliento. - Y va a ser ahora. - Dije seguro de mi mismo.

Sin esperar a que contestara nada, le atrapé la mano. Pensé que se resistiría, pero no. Se dejó llevar hasta la pista de baile sin ninguna objeción.

No necesité de Jasper para poder asegurar de que estaba nerviosa. Aunque ahora teníamos la misma condición, yo le sacaba 90 años de ventaja y las reacciones eran más claras para mí.

Mantuvimos una posición de baile normal; sin acercanos más de lo correcto. Pero la cercanía estaba ahí; Nuestras manos enlazadas; Su otra mano en mi hombro y la mía en su cintura. La sensación era electrizante.

La pieza acabó y comenzó al siguiente. Ella no hizo gesto de irse así que aproveché a continuar bailando. Y así lo hicimos, en silencio, tres piezas seguidas.

Me arriesgué y la acerqué a mí; un par de centímetros, pero fueron suficientes para que nuestros cuerpos llegaran a tocarse. Sus pechos se rozaban delicadamente contra mi torso. Cuando en algún movimiento, se apretaban un poco más a mí, ella dejaba salir el aliento, intentando reprimir un jadeo más sonoro.

Pero sentirla así, no me hacía ser indiferente. Mi respiración también estaba afectada, y otra parte de mi anatomía, también.

La situación comenzaba a írseme de las manos, por completo. Extendí mis dedos por su espalda, rozándosela sensualmente. Eso hizo que, inconscientemente, la acercara un poco más a mí.

Entonces, pasaron dos cosas, casi, a la vez:

La primera fue que Bella notó mi erección al clavarse en su vientre. Sus ojos se abrieron espantados mientras un jadeo de éxtasis abandonaba sus labios.

La segunda no la vi venir; Bella se separó de mi un par de pasos, un poco más rápido de lo debido y me empujó. Fuerte. Haciéndome retroceder de espaldas un paso.

Solo una pareja que teníamos muy cerca se percató de lo sucedido, y no de toda la situación, gracias a Dios; nos miró curiosos más que nada. Nuestra familia paró de bailar, acercándose a nosotros con sutileza.

\- Bella… - Jadeé. - ¿Me tienes miedo? - La pregunta abandonó mis labios sin casi ser consciente. Ella me miró asombrada por mi pregunta. Pero en sus ojos había conflicto de sentimientos.

\- Me descontrolas… No te acerques a mí. Por favor… - Suplicó, mostrando una más que clara rendición en su forma de mirarme.

\- Que yo… - Gesticule perplejo - ¿Te descontrolo? Pero…

\- Edward, déjala. - La voz excesivamente seria de Jasper me molestó. - Si. La descontrolas… Y no estamos en un sitio demasiado prudente para que eso ocurra. - Explicó.

Bella aprovechó el despiste y, todo lo rápido que pudo, se escabulló de la pista de baile. Jasper me sujetó del brazo.

\- Déjala – Me miró serio. - La agobias.

\- ¿Desde cuándo la defiendes tanto? - Le pregunté ofendido, con resentimiento en la voz.

\- Desde que la siento… Y desde que entiendo perfectamente por lo que está pasando ahora mismo. - Todos lo miramos sin entender.

\- Jasper, hijo. Explícate. Todos queremos hacérselo fácil a Bella. - Le pidió nuestro padre.

\- Ella… está forzando sus límites. Al extremo. Mientras se encuentra tranquila, lo lleva bien. Bueno… extraordinariamente bien – Gesticuló con los ojos, mostrando su fascinación – Pero si la situación se le va de las manos por cualquier cosa, comienza a sentir como la fuerza y la determinación se esfuman y se pone nerviosa. Y no está segura de cuánto podría llegar a controlarse.

\- Pero… Entonces… ¿Por qué se pone al límite así? - Preguntó con pesadumbre Esme.

\- ¿En serio no lo veis? Es el mismo motivo por el que se fue cuando despertó – Nos explicó.

Todos jadeamos ante la expectativa de que volviera a irse.

\- No se irá… - Sentenció Alice. - No me está bloqueando y la veo con nosotros. No… Es orgullosa. Es una vampira – Su última frase sonó despreocupada. Dándolo por echo.

\- Jasper, dices que no vemos lo obvio… ¿Qué es lo que se nos escapa? - Le pregunté volviendo al tema que realmente nos preocupaba.

\- Ella quiere ser una Cullen. - Nos miró con intención. - No quiere defraudarnos. - Todos fruncimos el ceño, entendiendo ahora lo que pasaba - Ella, en su época humana en Forks, observó el cuidado que todos teníais conmigo; yo fui el único que se descontroló por aquella maldita gota de su sangre. - Por los ojos de mi hermano, cruzó un destello de culpa. - Y no quiere ser el eslabón débil de la familia. Quiere tener el mismo temple que todos… - Jasper miró hacía Carlisle – Quiere ser como tu. Tú eres su ejemplo a seguir – Mi padre no pudo ocultar la satisfacción por aquellas palabras. - Y tú… - me señaló. - Ahora entiende el temple que tuviste con ella; la fuerza hercúlea que debiste hacer, para simplemente poder estar en su cercanía. No sabes la admiración que siente por ti ahora. - Pestañee sorprendido por esa declaración. - La abrumas.

\- Pero ella es poco más que una neófita. No puede igualarnos. - Esme. - El miembro más reciente, a excepción de ella, es Emmet, y le saca casi 60 años. - Explicó lo obvio. - No tiene nada que demostrar.

\- La ayudaremos y le daremos tiempo. En una década, con el temple que tiene, tendrá un control que se podrá igualar al de cualquiera de nosotros… - Rose nos lanzó una mirada a mi padre y a mi. - Bueno… a excepción vuestra – Sonrió.

Los dejé allí y salí tras ella. Necesitaba hablarle; Ahora. En cuanto llegué a la terraza, su rastro se había esfumado, mezclado por el de los humanos.

 _¿Cómo había echo eso?_

Solo captaba un ligero toque de su aroma… pero estaba mezclado por entre la gente. En todas direcciones. Era increíble que pudiera ocultarse de esta forma.

\- ¡Mierda! - Grazné.

\- Edward… en serio… No la atosigues. - Jasper apoyó su mano en mi hombro. - Habrá mucho tiempo para hablar. - Asintió, mirándome. Yo le copié el gesto. - Vamos a casa. Ella irá cuando se sienta preparada.

.

.

 **Bueno... ya vamos sabiendo qué le pasa a Bella para estar tan... distante.**

 **Ella no quiere ser, eso... el eslabón débil. Y por eso se lleva a si misma al límite.**

 **(No es tan fuerte como aparenta...)**

 **Y ya tenemos explicación de porque está especialmente esquiva con Edward: A parte de amarlo, está abrumada por él. Lo admira sinceramente.**

 **.**

 **EN UNOS DÍAS... EL SIGUENTE!**

 **BESITOSSSSSSSSS!**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...!**


	32. Chapter 32 Capítulo 32

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Pues hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**

 **Solo deciros que ha sido un placer concluir mi segunda historia,**

 **y tener tantas lectoras siguiéndola y muchas comentándola.**

 **Desde mi primer fic, "Aléjate de mí" he ido cosechando fieles seguidoras, a las cuales**

 **agradezco su lealtad cada vez que publico algo nuevo.**

 **Así que quiero dar un GRACIAS especial a ellas.**

 **Aquí os dejo el final de... _"Y si el final feliz, ¿no se cumpliera?"_**

.

.

 **CAPITULO 32**

* * *

.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá charlando tranquilamente con Annie, ambas con una taza de café en la mano. Se había cambiado, cosa que agradecí porque ese vestido me nublaba el raciocinio. Como dos chicas normales, contándose sus cosas.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo. Y como estaba siendo habitual, ella giró la cara y siguió hablando con Annie.

\- Los niños están dormidos. Se acostaron unos minutos tras marcharos. - Me informó Annie. - Bueno… - Nos miró intermitente a Bella y a mí, con tensión. Era fácil adivinar que algo no iba bien entre nosotros. - Ya se lo comenté a Bella cuando llegó.

Relajé mi semblante, mostrándole una sonrisa encantadora; maravillándola. Bella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza de forma condescendiente.

\- Muy bien… Si ya has informado a Bella, no hace falta que vuelvas a contármelo a mí. Mientras uno de nosotros esté informado… O Rose o Emmet. Todo está bien, Annie. Igualmente gracias – Ella tragó en seco, aún algo atontada por mi encantadora sonrisa. Bella tenía su ceja alzada mirándome acusadora.

\- Cla, Claro Edward. Entendido – Tartamudeó.

\- ¿De qué habláis chicas? - Alice, que también se había puesto su pijama, se juntó a Bella y a Annie, en el sofá.

\- Bella y yo estábamos hablando sobre la librería. Que va de fábula. - Ahora fue el turno de Annie para deslumbrarnos a todos con su sonrisa feliz y plena. - Mañana Bella va a venir a verla. ¿Por qué no te apuntas Alice?

Las chicas se quedaron charlando un rato más, hasta que Annie comenzó a bostezar.

.

Ella tenía su propia habitación; cuando aumentamos la viviendo, se hicieron dos habitaciones de más. Una de invitados y otra para ella, al lado de los cuartos de los niños.

Aunque tenía su propio piso, en el mismo edificio donde estaba la librería; justo encima. Oportunamente, quedó un piso vacío a un precio irrisorio.

La mano "Cullen" estuvo metida por el medio, y creo que ella lo sospechó, pero jamás dijo nada.

Aún teniendo su piso, alguna que otra vez, se quedaba a dormir con nosotros. Estaba muy sola y a veces añoraba demasiado a Bella; por lo que nos hacíamos compañía mutua.

Bella se fue a la habitación de los mellizos, donde estuvo un buen rato contemplándolos dormir.

.

Rose se unió a ella, donde conversaron en "privado" durante un rato.

Desde el salón, no pudimos evitar escucharlas; aunque todos estábamos de lo más atento a las palabras de Bella.

\- Es mágico verlos dormir, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó nuestra hermana. - Desde que nacieron, comencé a entender a Edward, cuando iba a verte dormir y se quedaba allí quieto, contemplándote.

\- Sí… - Contestó de forma cansada y… triste. - A veces… Echo de menos el poder dormir. - Confesó Bella tras un silencio.

\- ¿Ya? Es muy pronto para extrañarlo.

\- No todo el tiempo… solo algunas noches. La desconexión que producen las horas de sueño. Poder tomar aire, relajarte y comenzar de nuevo… Como ahora.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, Bella? Nos tienes aquí para ayudarte en todo. Absolutamente todo. Y expresarte, hablar… Desahogarte, es una forma de ayudarte. Confía en nosotros, hermana.

\- Gracias Rose… Pero hay cosas que hay que hacer por uno mismo. - Su tono se endureció. Sonó a pura determinación.

\- ¿Edward te está agobiando mucho? - Le espetó Rose, tras otro largo silencio.

\- No, no demasiado, para ser él – Ambas soltaron unas risitas cómplices.

Toda la familia, pendiente igual que yo de la conversación, me miró con sonrisas en sus rostros. Yo rodé los ojos, pero también me causaba simpatía la respuesta de Bella.

\- Pero… él… Edward… me descontrola. Me hace perder la concentración. - Su voz trasmitía un tono vergonzoso.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Si, el sexo para nosotros es algo todo poderoso – Le contestó Rose divertida. - La fuerza de atracción puede ser muy desconcertante. Te puedo asegurar que cuando encuentras a tu pareja, esa atracción entre nosotros, no se va nunca. Puedes llegar a controlarlo, como les pasa a Carlisle y Esme. Incluso Alice y Jasper son bastante… tranquilos. Pero Emmet y yo… Bueno… ya te irás dando cuenta de aquí a unos días, ¡jaja,ja!

\- Creo que es mejor dar la conversación por terminada… Tenemos seis pares de oídos muy atentos.

.

Bella cambió de dormitorio y se fue al de Nora, y allí se quedó quieta como una estatua hasta que sintió que la niña comenzaba a removerse, horas más tarde.

La vi salir como un espectro hacía su dormitorio… bueno, realmente era el nuestro.

Al cabo de un minuto, apareció en el salón con el pelo alborotado, para fingir que había estado acostada cuando Nora la viese.

\- Yo… bueno… Quería preguntarte… - Se mordió el labio, indecisa. Sin atreverse a mirarme directamente a la cara.

\- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras – Respondí yo, intentando ayudarla en la pregunta que tanto le costaba formular.

\- Me preguntaba… Nora va a despertarte, ¿a la cama? ¿O siempre vas tu a su habitación?

\- Depende. Un poco de ambas. - La miré sonriendo, hasta que el gesto se amplió dando paso a que los labios se me curvaran de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - Me miró molesta. Meneé la cabeza, inclinándola de un lado a otro.

\- Supongo que a Nora le guste vernos a ambos en la misma cama – Contesté la pregunta que tanto trabajo le estaba llevando hacerme. - Ella ha visto a sus tíos y abuelos compartiendo cama, y le parece de lo más normal… Pero si tu no quieres… - Dejé la frase en el aire con gesto melancólico.

Bella frunció el ceño, pensando.

\- Creo que sería bueno para ella. Imagino que lleve mucho tiempo esperando ver eso. A sus padres, juntos – Su mirada se fue a la nada, quedándose pensativa.

Me levanté del sofá acercándome a ella tranquilo. Por dentro estaba entusiasmado. Me quedé a un paso.

\- Después de ti… - Alcé el brazo, señalándole la dirección a nuestro dormitorio.

Podía ver la tensión en cada músculo de su perfectísimo cuerpo. Tuve que contener una risita.

\- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia por el lado de la cama? - Le pregunté jocoso.

\- ¿Vuelves a tomarme el pelo? - Asentí efusivo. - Bueno, por lo menos lo reconoces abiertamente. - Reí.- Acuéstate Edward, la niña acaba de despertar.

Solo fueron dos minutos, pero fueron los dos minutos más largos de todo el siglo que llevaba en la tierra.

Ella estaba tan cerca, pero… tan lejos.

Se que para ella fue también difícil, ya que estaba tan rígida e inmóvil que parecía pudiera romperla con un golpe, igual que si fuese una figura de porcelana.

Efectivamente, a Nora le encantó llegar y vernos a los dos juntos "dormidos" en la misma cama; a parte, no se extrañó para nada como yo supuse. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a las demás parejas compartiendo alcoba y para ella vernos a su madre y a mí, no fue raro; al contrario. Le encantó.

Sus pensamientos alegres y felices me lo confirmaron.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Despertar… Arriba, vamos a desayunar – Gritó como loca, tirándose encima de nosotros en la cama.

Y puedo asegurar que esas dos palabras, "papá y mamá", fueron las más hermosas de toda mi existencia.

.

Bella se levantó con ella, para hacerle el desayuno. Pero cuando llegó a la cocina se frustró ya que no sabía qué desayunaba su hija.

Esme fue en su ayuda, pero sin quitarle el privilegio de que ella fuese la que le hiciese el desayuno a Nora.

\- ¿Y el abuelito? - Preguntó Nora. - ¿Está en el hospital?

\- No, nena. - Le contestó Esme – Está durmiendo. Hoy sabía que desayunarías con mamá, así que está haciéndose el remolón. - Se acercó a la niña, le dio un toque con su dedo en la naricita y le susurró al oído – Después de que desayunes, ve a despertarlo, seguro que le encanta. - Ambas se sonrieron.

Nora se giró hacía su madre, la cual las contemplaba ensimismada.

\- El abuelito, siempre desayuna conmigo. La yaya Esme, nos prepara el desayuno a los dos. - Nora le dedicó una preciosísima sonrisa a Esme. - Ahora tú, también desayunarás con nosotros, ¿a qué si?

\- Claro nena. No lo dudes – Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el pelo con gran ternura.

Eso, se convirtió en nuestra rutina:

A unos minutos de despertar Nora, Bella y yo nos acostábamos juntos para que la niña viese la normalidad. Ellas y Carlisle desayunaban siempre juntos, a veces acompañados por otros miembros de la familia, incluido yo mismo.

Pero todos percibimos que era un momento especial entre ellos tres, por lo que solíamos dejarlos a solas.

.

.

En cuanto el colegio y la guardería comenzó, Rosalie y Bella eran las encargadas de llevar a sus hijos. Algunos días Emmet y yo las acompañábamos, en función paterna.

Pero entonces se dio un cambio en Bella.

Volvía a casa tras dejar a Nora, se cambiaba poniéndose uno de esos modelos de firma y se iba a "trabajar"; A casas editoriales para hablar de escritores, publicaciones y demás.

Quería que ahora, siendo "poderosa" (como se refería a sí misma) se le reconociese el mérito que no supieron aprovechar cuando era humana. Pero sin destacar en exceso para no airear demasiado nuestro apellido.

Cada pocos días, Bella desaparecía de madrugada, sola. Todos sabíamos perfectamente que iba a cazar, pero nunca a ninguno de nosotros, nos invitó a ir con ella. Nadie le dijo absolutamente nada, pero estaba claro a lo que iba ya que volvía con los ojos otra vez claros y brillantes, un ligero rubor en las mejillas y por supuesto, un mejor humor.

Todos sabíamos, gracias a la sincronía que ahora había entre ella y Jasper, que a parte de darles en la cara a todos esos jefazos que no la supieron valorar, quería probarse a ella misma. Por eso cazaba tan seguido.

Ninguno hizo mención a eso, aunque todos los pensábamos.

Tampoco se comentó nada. Absolutamente nada de lo que hizo o donde estuvo en esos dos años.

Era como un tema tabú. Bella no quería hablarlo, ya que evitaba tocar ningún tema que pudiera desembocar en ese.

Pero nuestra paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

Hacía ya meses que Bella había regresado y aunque estaba integrada con todos, había una separación; una línea imaginaria que ella no nos permitía atravesar.

A ninguno.

Y Jasper solo sabía decir que no captaba de ella más que amor por todos nosotros, pero que seguía percibiendo unas pinceladas de vergüenza. Eso, nos desconcertaba aún más.

Y Alice mantenía que ella no se iría. Que la veía en el tiempo con nosotros. Pero solo eso. Bella se limitaba a no tomar decisiones futuras, despistando magistralmente así a nuestra hermana.

.

\- Antes o después se abrirá y hablará. Estoy segura – Esme siempre acababa diciendo lo mismo, cada vez que salía este tema.

\- Sí. Yo también lo creo – Respondía Carlisle. - Pero empieza a ser desesperante. - Se pasó la mano por el pelo – Ya no es curiosidad por lo que hizo esos dos años, si no la falta de confianza. De integración entre nosotros. - Suspiró – Me gustaría que dejara esa máscara de indiferencia.

Todos asentimos a las palabras de nuestro padre, mostrando el pesar que cargaban nuestros hombros.

.

.

Un día me llamó pidiéndome que recogiese yo a Nora del colegio, que tenía una importante comida de trabajo. Ese día se había preparado más de lo habitual. Vestida y maquillada de forma que cortaba la respiración.

Alice estaba intranquila, ya que le había entrado una visión de Bella, donde tenía que tomar una decisión importante; transcendental. Pero no había podido ver de qué se trataba.

\- Alice… ¿no has visto nada más aclaratorio en tu visión? - Le pregunté horas después – Alguna pista… - Ella negó con frustración.

\- No has visto nada, pero estás intranquila. - Comentó Carlisle. - ¿Crees que deberíamos ir en su búsqueda? - Alice se inclinó de hombros. - Lleva horas fuera de casa sin dar señales...

\- ¿No habrá sucumbido? - Esme pronunció en voz alta lo que todos estábamos pensando.

Se hizo el silencio. Uno tenebroso; la tensión podía masticarse en el aire.

\- Si vamos en su busca y no ha pasado nada, ella retrocederá en su confianza con nosotros. Todo lo que hemos logrado de que se abriera a la familia, se irá por la borda. - Jasper tenía razón. Pero la espera y el suspense de lo que hubiese pasado, nos estaba matando a todos.

Casi de madrugada, Bella llegó a casa. Todos la miramos atónitos.

" _\- Miedo… Está aterrorizada. Al bode de descontrolarse. Cuidado Edward… Con calma"_

Me avisó mentalmente Jasper.

Bella llegó con su ropa intacta. No había rastro alguno de sangre, ni olor a ella y el vestido estaba impoluto. Pero su cara… Su rostro estaba desencajado. Tenía los ojos negros como la noche envueltos en una mirada felina, peligrosa; y los rasgos tensos.

El color de sus ojos la delataba; cuando salió esa mañana de casa, estaban ambarinos. Ahora eran oscuros como una noche sin luna.

\- Bella… ¿Qué pasa hija? - Le preguntó Carlisle acercándose unos pasos a ella, pero manteniendo una distancia para no agobiarla.

\- Bella… - La llamó condescendiente Jasper.

\- Voy a cambiarme. - Apretó la mandíbula. - Tengo que salir.

\- Pero… si acabas de llegar – Murmuró suavemente Esme. Bella la miró con los ojos anegados en dolor.

\- ¿Te apetece que te acompañe? - La pregunta de Alice la pilló desprevenida, dejándola enmudecida.

\- Ummm… Otro día, ¿vale? - Le respondió forzando una sonrisa. Mi hermana le devolvió el gesto de forma totalmente natural y despreocupada.

Yo, no abrí la boca. La miraba de forma fija, y ella, con su visión periférica, tampoco dejaba de observarme. Como venía siendo habitual. Nunca de frente; siempre de reojo.

Bella se fue a nuestro dormitorio y al cabo de unos minutos, salió con ropa muy distinta. Por un segundo, me recordó a la Bella de antaño. A la de Forks.

Vestía unos vaqueros sencillos, una camiseta verde de manga larga, y un chaleco. En sus pies, playeros.

Iba a cazar.

La había estado observado cuando salía por las noches y siempre que cazaba, vestía ropa similar a la de ese momento.

Sus ojos, seguían oscuros. Habían recobrado un tono ligeramente más claro, pero no dorados.

" _\- ¿Otra vez a cazar?"_

Ese fue el pensamiento global de toda la familia.

\- Volveré antes de que Nora despierte. - Eso fue lo único que salió de su boca como despedida. Que fue dirigido a mí, pero sin mirarme directamente.

Esperamos unos minutos antes de hablar para que no nos escuchase.

\- Algo le ha pasado – El tono de Carlisle no dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- La decisión que tuvo que tomar… mi visión de esta mañana – Aclaró Alice – Creo que era – Tomó aire – Decidir si atacar a alguien o no. - La última frase fue poco más que un murmullo.

\- Si. Estoy de acuerdo – Apoyó Emmet. - Su cara, sus ojos… Estaba claro que se ha visto en un compromiso.

\- Voy a ir tras ella. - Dije de pronto, levantándome de un salto. - No aguanto más. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Alice me miró de forma fija; estaba teniendo una visión, conmigo.

\- Sí, ve tras ella. Ha llegado el momento de tener la "charlita" con ella. - Me miró, transmitiéndome ánimos. Le hice un movimiento afirmativo y salí como un espectro.

.

.

Después de dar varias vueltas, por fin encontré su rastro. La seguí con cuidado de que no me detectase. Quería que se alimentase primero, así estaría más abierta y tranquila para hablar.

Esta situación debía acabar. E iba a ser esa misma noche.

Cuando se disponía a volver, supongo que a casa, Bella paró su marcha de repente.

\- Edward, podría olerte a mil kilómetros – Su tono era jovial – Para ser un vampiro centenario, no eres demasiado silencioso, que digamos. - Seguía de espaldas a mí, sin moverse. Yo me acerqué varios pasos.

\- Veo que tu humor ha mejorado. - Asintió con un ruidito.

\- Siento haberos asustado. El día… bueno, podríamos decir que se complico un poco. - Su voz ahora se tornó más seria y profunda.

\- ¿Qué se complicó? Estoy cansado de tus evasivas. De que nunca quieras revelar nada... Siempre en silencio, siempre distante... - La acusé. Ella resopló, agobiada.

\- Hoy, me he visto... sobre pasada. Alguien se hizo un corte delante de mí... - Dejó salir una risa cínica - Con un papel. ¿No te parece irónico? No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para no lanzarme a él... Me afiancé a la mesa, dejando los dedos marcados... - Confesó agachando la cabeza. - Creo que no estoy lo suficientemente entrenada - Más que una contestación, fue una meditación.

\- Bella... Llevas poco más de dos años como vampira... Y estás haciéndolo genial - Aunque era un elogio, mi voz se tornó con cierto toque acusatorio. - Dejaste los dedos marcados en una mesa... - Alcé la voz mostrando un tono irónico - Pero conseguiste irte sin dañar a ese humano. - Ella resopló, no satisfecha con el resultado de lo sucedido.

.

Me acerqué más, la agarré del brazo y la giré, obligándola a mirarme. Directamente a los ojos, nada de mirar de soslayo. Mantuvimos nuestros ojos fijos el uno en el otro por un tiempo indefinido; ella no parecía dispuesta a romperlo, así que, lo hice yo.

.

\- ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que pasa? - Le pregunté sin medias tintas, mirándola fijamente. Ella frunció el ceño en un gesto de dolor. - Confía en mí, Bella. Estoy aquí para ti. - Le hablé con ternura.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? - Contestó haciéndose la desentendida, con malas formas. En respuesta, le alcé una ceja.

\- ¡Vamos Bella! Hace casi cuatro meses que has vuelto, y pareces una completa extraña. No nos cuentas que ha sido de ti en estos dos años, y esquivas cualquier pregunta que pueda llevar a ese tema; desapareces practicamente todos los días durante horas, cazas casi todas las semanas – Bella iba contrayendo el gesto con cada acusación – y… yo. - Clavó su, ahora dorada, mirada de forma intensa en la mía.

\- Tu… ¿Qué? - Se puso a la defensiva. - Estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿No querías eso? - Alzó la voz, dejando claro que ese tema la afectaba. Había dado en su punto débil… "yo". - Tanto miedo que tenías de que no pudiese soportar la sed, que no fuera yo misma, que mi alma se desvaneciese – Mi cejas se tocaban la una con la otra. Estaba anonadado por sus palabras. - Aquí estoy. Mírame. Soy yo, Bella… Estoy intentándolo. Estoy intentando ser lo que tu querías, lo que tu esperabas… - Ahora ya no gritaba; sollozaba.

Llegados a este punto, sobraban las palabras… Todo había quedado claro. Ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar, pero ahora no.

.

La agarré por su brazo y con un movimiento vampírico, la atraje hacía mí y la besé.

La besé con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo vampiro me otorgaba. La besé como llevaba más de dos años esperando. La besé como quise hacerlo desde que la conocí aquel día en la cafetería del instituto de Forks, trece años atrás.

Nuestras bocas encajaron, por fin, a la perfección: Dureza con dureza. Frío con frío. Fuerza con fuerza.

Lo único que no había cambiado, era lo muchísimo que nos amábamos.

.

\- No tienes que demostrar nada… - Le susurré después de… no sé cuanto tiempo nuestras bocas estuvieron unidas, ahora ninguno necesitaba respirar. - Solo con que hayas vuelto, con que me ames tanto como antes; tanto como yo a ti… me basta. - Noté su sonrisa sobre mis labios.

\- Nunca nadie ha amado tanto, como yo te quiero a ti. - Declaró, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Salvo una excepción. - Contesté; volví a notar su sonrisa en mi boca. - Te amo… desesperadamente.

\- Yo también te amo… ¿Empezamos con un… para siempre?

\- Por toda la eternidad.

.

.

_FIN_

.

 **Sinceramente espero, que les haya gustado. Que disfrutasen, aunque solo fuese un mínima parte**

 **de lo que yo misma lo he echo escribiéndola.**

 **SIENDO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO... ESPERO QUE OS ANIMÉIS A DEJARME UN COMENTARIO, UNO BONITO.**

 **Me encantaría, que me escribiesen no solo por este capítulo... Si no, que les pareció la historia en general. (Sé que espero demasiado)**

 **EN BREVES, VOLVERÉIS A SABER DE MÍ... ya que estoy escribiendo UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.**

 _ **MIL BESOSSSSSSSSSS MIS BELLAS LECTORASSSSSSSS!**_


End file.
